L'enfant loup
by Sylphideland
Summary: Un soir, un peu trop saoul, Stiles, jeune androgynus qui ne s'assume pas, rencontre un brûlant inconnu. Ce qui naitra de ces quelques minutes de désir violent ? Un louveteau. Bientôt, quelqu'un apprendra l'existence de ce petit loup, et décrètera qu'il lui appartient. Stiles devra se battre pour garder son enfant. Crossover Teen Wolf/Love Pistols. RESUME COMPLET EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : L'enfant loup

 **Résumé** : Une soirée trop arrosée. Le moral au plus bas. Un inconnu dans une chambre, entreprenant, dominant. Un désir violent, subit, inquiétant. Stiles, jeune androgynus qui n'assume plus son corps, tombe enceint sans l'avoir désiré. De cet inconnu brûlant dont il ne gardera en souvenir que la couleur unique de ses yeux sauvages. Mais l'enfant qu'il met au monde transformera son dégoût de lui en amour profond. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant. C'est un louveteau. La race la plus rare des canidés. Protégé, caché, ce petit grandira à l'abris les trois premières années de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que des loups découvrent son existence.

Stiles, aidé de son meilleur ami Scott et de son père, devra se battre pour garder son enfant auprès de lui.

 **Rating** : M (difficile de faire autrement xD)

 **Genre** : Aventure/Romance/Violence/Sexe et Mpreg

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis (bénissez-le!) Quant à l'univers thérianthropes issu du manga Love Pistols, il appartient au mangaka Tarako Kotobuki

 **Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 10~15

 **Ndla** : et voui, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle tentative ... j'espère que vous accepterez mes plus humbles excuses pour ma disparition. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous se souviennent, mais j'avais essayé une première version de cette fic il y a quelques mois, c'était une fic très sombre, très violente, qui a fini par me miner complètement le moral et m'enlever l'envie d'écrire. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour ne rien vous avoir dis, mais comme je n'étais absolument pas certaine de revenir avec cette histoire, j'ai préféré ne pas donner de faux espoirs. Seulement ... il y a quelques semaines, en pleine nuit, j'en ai eu ras-le-bol de ruminer tout ça, alors j'ai attrapé un cahier, un stylo, et j'ai craché ce premier chapitre, comme ça ! Et puis le reste à suivi ... Donc, ce sera une fic bien moins sombre que la précédente. Le début sera un peu identique à la première version, donc, pour ceux qui ont encore en tête ce qu'il se passe dans les premiers instants, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas ;)

Je vous retrouve en bas mes petits louveteaux ... en espérant grandement que ça vous plaise *toute nerveuse*

 **Ps** : attention à vous, présence immédiate de lemon

* * *

 **1**

\- Mec, j'crois qu'j'vais gerber …

\- … non, non, pas trop, en fait j'suis pas très film à gros budget, genre j'ai jamais vu Star Wars.

\- Hey, Scotty … j'me sens mal …

\- … jamais vu ? Star Wars ?! Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes !

\- Ouais on me l'a déjà dit.

\- Scotty, c'est normal que le fauteuil me regarde méchamment ?

\- … jamais vu non plus le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Avengers, ni même Harry Potter. Euh si, j'ai dû voir le premier quand même, mais j'm'en rappelle pas.

\- Scoooootty !

\- Mais j'suis prêt à rattraper mon retard !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais genre on pourrait se programmer des journées films si ça te dis, et tu me feras découvrir tout ça.

\- Scotty ?

\- Comme … des rendez-vous ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, non …

\- Merde, j'ai un goût de chocolat dans la bouche … me rappelle pas 'voir mangé d'chocolat.

\- Enfin, ouais, des rendez-vous si tu veux.

\- Scotty, le fauteuil me fout la trouille !

\- D'accord, ça me plairait bien.

\- Scotty Scotty Scotty Scotty Scotty Scotty !

\- Putain mais quoi ?!

Stiles, un grand sourire nigaud aux lèvres, adressa un regard vaseux à son meilleur ami, prit une grande inspiration et lâcha le rot le plus sonore de l'histoire de tous les rots. La jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de Scott, belle, délicate, et asiatique, fronça un peu le nez sans s'empêcher de sourire. Quant à Scott, il leva les yeux au ciel, très gêné.

\- Hé hé hé hé hé, se mit à rire Stiles.

\- Je t'adore, mon pote, lui murmura Scott en se penchant vers lui avec un air de conspirateur, mais là tout de suite je voudrais juste t'enterrer vivant !

\- Hé hé hé hé hé !

\- Allez, va cuver ailleurs ! Tu me casses mon coup ! Et tant que t'y es, si tu pouvais mourir d'un coma éthylique dans un coin, ça m'arrangerait.

Tout en continuant à rire, les joues rouges à cause de l'alcool, les cheveux hirsutes sur le haut de son crâne et collés à son front par la sueur, Stiles se redressa en tanguant, l'air de vouloir se dissoudre en une flaque de bière-vodkaorange-ponch-liquidenonidentifié à tout instant. Un peu inquiet tout de même, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son meilleur ami de se mettre dans des états pareils, Scott le suivit du regard avant d'en revenir à la jeune femme assise en face de lui, sur le canapé. Elle lui souriait. Elle semblait à la fois amusée et attendrie. Sa précédente relation s'étant très mal terminée – quelle idée aussi de se mettre en couple avec une félidée ! – Scott était bien décider à passer à autre chose. Et cette fille, cette Kira belle comme une déesse, canidée en plus de ça, semblait être un ange tombée du ciel rien que pour lui redonner le sourire. Alors il oublia Stiles.

Ce-dernier, à quelques pas de là, s'approcha du buffet où se trouvaient des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool ouvertes, et s'y agglutina en tanguant, soudé à la table, tel un pauvre naufragé accroché à une bouée en pleine tempête. Il attrapa un verre qui trainait là, et qui appartenait vraisemblablement à une femme à voir les traces de rouge à lèvre sur les bords, et but ce qu'il contenait. Il déglutissait à peine qu'un haut-le-cœur le prit. Trop d'alcool. Trop mal au ventre. Trop envie de gerber.

Malgré les litres d'alcool dans son sang, Stiles resta tout de même assez lucide pour penser que vomir au milieu du salon de la belle Lydia Martin n'était pas une bonne idée. Certes, la jeune femme ignorait totalement son existence et Stiles aurait tout fait pour qu'elle le voie enfin, mais recouvrir son beau parquet d'alcool régurgité n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des façons de faire. Alors, vaille que vaille, il fendit la foule à coup de brasses vigoureuses – fier marin au milieu de la tempête ! – et nagea courageusement vers le premier étage. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, la salle de bain était en haut.

Parvenu à destination, il remercia le ciel de trouver la petite pièce blanche et dorée totalement vide d'une autre présence humaine, s'enferma, releva la lunette des toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'il savait. Tout à son affaire, il se dit que ce serait pas mal de réussir, par la même occasion, à faire sortir cette chose de son corps. Cet organe en trop dont il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il avait été forcé d'accepter. Cet utérus.

Grandeur et décadence de la société thérianthrope du vingt-et-unième siècle : la chute démographique était telle, surtout chez les canidés, de plus en plus supplantés par les félidés et leurs supers lions reproducteurs, qu'une nouvelle loi avait été votée et approuvée. Parmi la population la moins pure – du genre bâtard sans pédigrée – cinq pourcents des jeunes, choisis au hasard évidemment, devaient être transformés en androgynus. Autrement dit, des jeunes mâles comme lui se voyaient forcés d'être transformés en femelle. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ni tout à fait homme, ni totalement femme. A présent, Stiles était un garçon de seize ans avec un utérus, qui pouvait tomber enceint dès qu'un mâle aux phéromones suffisamment puissants parviendrait à le faire ovuler et, accessoirement, à le baiser. Oui, parce que, Stiles étant malchanceux de naissance, il avait évidemment été tiré au sort pour être transformé. Le seul de tout l'état de Californie. Vive la reine d'Angleterre. Vive l'Amérique, et surtout, vive le ponch !

Après avoir arrosé une dernière fois les délicats toilettes de Lydia Martin d'une nouvelle vague de vomis malodorante, Stiles se redressa, prit une grande inspiration, et se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Avoir moins d'alcool dans l'estomac l'aidait déjà à y voir plus clair. Mais ça ne l'aidait évidemment pas à oublier la douleur pulsante et aigüe qui tordait son ventre. Le développement de l'utérus était censé être terminé depuis trente-six heures selon le médecin, tout semblait s'être bien déroulé, mais la douleur était toujours là. Horrible. Comme un corps étranger dans son propre corps. Sentant une vague de colère et de dégoût le submerger, Stiles regretta aussitôt de s'être si efficacement débarrasser de l'alcool. Voilà, maintenant il allait falloir tout recommencer à zéro, verre après verre, quitte à vomir sur Scott. Tiens d'ailleurs, ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Tout en riant de lui-même, des larmes au coin des yeux, Stiles fit couler l'eau du robinet, se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et s'arrosa le visage avant de se rincer la bouche à l'aide d'un bain de bouche trouvé sur une étagère. Puis, sans raison particulière, il se savonna les mains. Maintenant, il était sûr et certain que Lydia, la belle et intelligente Lydia, ne le verrait jamais. Il y avait déjà très peu de chance avant pour qu'elle le regarde un jour, mais alors maintenant qu'il était androgynus, tout était foutu – et il avait bien conscience que, s'il avait été invité à cette super fête d'anniversaire dans la maison des Martin, c'était uniquement grâce à Scott, co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Et c'était tout autant cette constatation que ces douleurs abdominales qui l'avait rendu dépressif. Certes, son père et Scott, de même que Mélissa, la mère de Scott, qui avait elle-même suivi sa transformation puisqu'elle était infirmière, l'avaient énormément soutenu. Son père, Shérif de la ville, ne l'en avait aimé que davantage, le rassurant chaque jour, ne cessant de lui répéter que, malgré cela, il resterait son fiston. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Stiles de se sentir mal. Terriblement mal.

C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie et sur la personne qu'il était réellement. Quelqu'un l'avait dépouillé de ce droit, l'avait privé de ce faible pouvoir de décision. Mais qui ? Qui haïr pour ça ? N'ayant personne sur qui reporter sa rage et son désespoir, Stiles se punissait lui-même. Avec l'alcool. Avec les larmes. Avec les insultes. Hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à son père, à Scott ou à sa mère défunte qui lui manquait cruellement. Il se haïssait lui-même. Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il était devenu, alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien.

Il se redressa, appuyé au lavabo, et croisa son regard dans la glace. Il avait l'air complètement défoncé, si torché, qu'il en rigola de surprise. Pas mal pour un gamin de seize ans ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tenir à ce point l'alcool. Puis, tout sourire disparu, il inspecta son visage. Sa peau pâle, ses grains de beauté, ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux bruns relevés et recoiffés par l'eau. Rien ne semblait changé. Les injections d'œstrogène prescrites pour aider son corps à supporter l'utérus étaient si faiblement dosées que son visage n'en avait même pas été transformé. Un peu ses hanches, peut-être, légèrement plus fines. Et sa pilosité. Pas eu besoin de se raser ce matin. Non pas que ses poils soient du genre hyper envahissant, mais quand même, il avait pris l'habitude, par coquetterie, de sortir le rasoir tous les matins. Mais là, pas besoin. Et ç'avait été comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il se regardait dans les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, il éclata de rire, se redressa, adressa un salut militaire à son reflet dans le miroir, et sortit. En bas, la musique, les rires et les voix continuaient, sans se soucier de sa petite crise existentielle. Et tant mieux. Personne au lycée, ni même dans la ville, mis à part son père, Scott et sa mère, n'était au courant pour lui pour le moment. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Cette loi était peut-être dégueulasse, mais elle garantissait l'anonymat aux sélectionnés. Du moins jusqu'à ce que leur odeur de femelle soit repérée par les plus malins des mâles autour d'eux. Et pour ça, Stiles était hors de danger. Tous les mecs au lycée de Beacon Hills étaient des pieds de table, il ne craignait rien.

Le couloir de l'étage était silencieux. Stiles, un goût chimique de menthe poivrée dans la bouche, prit une grande inspiration, se glaçant littéralement la gorge, et s'arma de courage pour repartir à l'assaut des bouteilles d'alcool qui n'attendaient que lui dans le salon. Mais soudain, le silence parla. Une voix étouffée, des gémissements. Quelque chose qui sembla percuter un mur. Stiles dressa l'oreille et fit volte-face, scrutant le long couloir qui s'étendait devant lui. Belle moquette rouge, murs blancs, lustre au plafond, photographies de Doisneau et Depardon accrochées tout du long sur près de sept mètres. Et ces gémissements en fond sonore, ces grognements. Intrigué, curieux comme un jeune chiot, Stiles se risqua dans le couloir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Surprendre Scott en pleine séance de léchouille avec sa conquête de la soirée, belle petite renarde, avait de quoi le réjouir. Très vite, le jeune canidé identifia la chambre d'où étaient issus les bruits, et s'invita à la fête. Sauf que ça n'était pas Scott. Et ça n'était pas la renarde non plus.

En fait, c'était Allison, l'ex-petite amie de Scott, félidée un peu trop imbue d'elle-même et autoritaire qui n'en restait pas moins sympathique mais toujours en quête de liberté. Elle n'était pas seule. L'homme avec elle, un canidé d'après l'odeur brûlante qu'il dégageait, lui était totalement étranger mais Stiles décréta derechef qu'il le trouvait antipathique avec ce visage renfrogné, ces sourcils froncés et cette puissance bien trop significative qui se dégageait de son corps massif. Gros gabarit. Gros gabarit aux phéromones agressifs. Gros gabarit aux phéromones agressifs interrompus en plein milieu d'un déshabillage intensif. Car Allison, essoufflée, les joues rouges et les cheveux défaits, n'avait plus sur elle que sa jupe courte relevée sur ses cuisses, et son soutien-gorge. Son chemisier, quant à lui, avait échoué aux pieds d'un lit volumineux aux draps sombres. Quant au canidé, il était torse nu et la braguette de son jean noir était grande ouverte.

\- Hé hé hé hé hé, rigola Stiles en montrant la jeune félidée du doigt.

\- Stiles ! éructa cette-dernière, à la fois agacée et honteuse.

\- Aaaaaaaaloooooooors ! J'croyais qu'tu voulais plus 'voir affaire aux ! aux canidés ?

Allison, tout en rajustant l'une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge, lui jeta un regard noir. Trois mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté Scott, elle lui avait balancé à la figure qu'elle le trouvait bien trop dépendant, collant, affectueux bref, en gros elle lui avait reproché de ne pas être un félidé. Et la tristesse de Scott avait été si terrible que Stiles l'avait encore en travers de la gorge.

L'ennui c'est que le garçon venait de se rendre compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, cette petite séance de vomissement ne lui avait pas rendu totalement sa lucidité. Sa voix était encore incertaine, sa bouche pâteuse, et il hoquetait. De plus, il était manifestement obligé de s'adosser à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Ce qui fit comprendre à Allison qu'il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de bouger. Alors qu'en fait, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il se contentait de rester là et de sourire en retenant ses vertiges, le corps chaud et la tête lourde.

Alors, tout en adressant à peine un regard à son partenaire à moitié nu, Allison ramassa son chemisier, prit le temps de l'enfiler, et sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux canidés ensembles. Et Stiles rigola lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Et il rigola encore lorsqu'elle fut partie. L'ennui c'est que l'homme resté dans la chambre ne semblait, lui, pas trouver ça drôle.

Il parla. Mais Stiles n'entendit pas. Ça raisonnait dans sa tête, ça bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Et il avait chaud, soudainement très chaud. Le canidé s'approcha et son odeur brûlante, musquée, tenace, frappa Stiles de plein fouet. Les phéromones étaient incroyablement puissantes, même pour un gros gabarit. Le plus jeune sentit son corps s'alourdir. Se relaxer. S'ouvrir …

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'homme était tout proche, si proche qu'il pouvait voir, malgré l'obscurité, la couleur étonnante de ses yeux gris-bleu nuancés de vert. Si proche qu'il pouvait voir ses crocs et sentir plus encore la force très distincte de ses effluves, comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre. Un loup. C'était un loup. Les plus puissants et les plus rares des canidés. Un loup, ici, à Beacon Hills ?! Lydia avait très certainement, pour s'amuser, mélangé de l'ecstasy au ponch. Ah, la bonne blague ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui raconter cette histoire bien drôle. Enfin, le jour où elle aura remarqué sa présence, bien sûr.

Stiles déglutit. Dans son ventre, un fourmillement remplaça la douleur. Et là il sut ce que le loup en face de lui était en train de faire. Il était en train de l'appeler. Ses formidables sens décuplés avaient senti la femelle à peine formée en lui et se délectaient à provoquer son corps nouveau, à provoquer … une ovulation. C'était un appel à l'accouplement. Stiles se raidit et, inconsciemment, recula, mais son dos ne fit que heurter la porte. Et lorsque les lèvres charnues du loup remuèrent, cette fois il fit l'effort d'écouter.

\- … androgynus, hein ? Je parie que t'es la petite pute de ton lycée.

Stiles voulu répliquer, une petite pique bien sarcastique et bien cinglante, telle était sa marque de fabrique, mais ses lèvres tremblaient et sa voix refusa de sortir. Tout son corps semblait en fusion. Son sang était si chaud qu'il lui faisait mal, et son ventre fourmillait tant qu'il lui semblait qu'un millier de fourmis s'étaient invitées dans ce creux, ce creux si intime et si obscur de lui-même qu'il haïssait depuis des jours. Cet utérus. Ouvert. Prêt à accueillir. Prêt à recevoir la semence. Malgré son dégoût. Malgré qu'il n'en ait pas envie.

C'était ce que Mélissa lui avait dit lorsque, ivre de colère après qu'il eut appris qu'il avait été tiré au sort pour la transformation, il s'était mis à hurler qu'il ne serait jamais une femelle, jamais une poulinière, et qu'aucun mâle ne le sauterait jamais. Là, la mère de son meilleur ami lui avait dit, avec un calme olympien :

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix, Stiles. Ton corps se soumettra pour toi.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Une peur panique et justifiée l'envahit et Stiles tenta une volte-face afin de s'échapper de l'emprise du loup, mais ce-dernier avait de bien meilleur réflexe que lui, sans compter que le jeune canidé, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tangua dans le mouvement et percuta la porte, ce qui freina sa tentative.

D'abord, il eut le souffle coupé, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais le loup l'en empêcha en écrasant une main brusque sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Stiles se débattit mollement. A cause de l'alcool, oui, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait de moins en moins envie.

Pourtant, les mâles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé bien que, et il n'avait pas peur de l'admettre, il lui était déjà arrivé d'en regarder quelques-uns et de les trouver intéressant. Mais là, en ce moment, ce loup qui le surplombait à moitié nu ; ce loup sur lui qui tentait de le déshabiller tout en l'immobilisant ; ce loup n'était pas seulement intéressant. Il était diablement … appétissant. Des épaules larges et puissantes, un torse musclé recouvert d'une fine toison noire, des bras forts et brusques, des mains grandes et autoritaires. Et ce regard, hypnotique, brûlant. Du gris. Du bleu. Du vert. Du rouge. Le loup prenait le dessus, difficilement rabroué par l'humain. Et Stiles comprit que cet homme si sexy qui venait d'habilement le débarrasser de son pantalon, était bourré lui aussi. Il le sentait dans son haleine chaude, par l'odeur que dégageait sa peau brune, rugueuse, et par l'éclat désinhibé de ses yeux aux couleurs si intimement liées. Donc, ils étaient complètement torchés tous les deux, et ils s'apprêtaient à coucher ensemble. Trente-six heures seulement que sa transformation était terminée, il ne pouvait pas déjà être fécond, si ?

Soudain, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Sans doute parce que Stiles avait brutalement cessé de se débattre. Le loup semblait le questionner du regard. Et dans ces yeux, le plus jeune y vit le même égarement qu'il avait vu dans les siens, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la salle de bain. Un égarement qu'il avait d'abord feint de ne pas remarquer. Des jours que Stiles avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même, que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, ni sa vie d'ailleurs, et tout ça, il le lisait aussi dans le regard du loup au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient perdus, l'un et l'autre, en quête d'une autre issue.

Une vague puissante d'effluve frappa Stiles une seconde fois, et l'androgynus gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Du regard, il donna son accord. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il voulait retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Parce qu'il voulait se donner l'illusion de pouvoir encore prendre les décisions. L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, brusquement, le pénétra. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, le sexe du loup glissa facilement en lui, mais non sans douleur. Facilement, sans aucune préparation, pourquoi ? Deux choses : la force des phéromones du loup, et le corps très réceptif de Stiles. Mais aussi parce que les androgynus avaient cette capacité de se lubrifier eux-mêmes, comme les femelles. Dégoûtant. Stiles frissonna, gémit, les yeux fermés, des perles de larmes accrochés aux cils.

Au-dessus de lui, frissonnant de désir contenu, le loup grogna, montra les crocs, donna un coup de rein agressif, puis fondit sur son cou et sembla vouloir se cacher au creux de sa clavicule. Puis il commença à imprimer de vifs va-et-vient, secs, puis plus lents et plus profonds. Stiles gémit, de brefs grognement à peine distincts tant la douleur était encore présente, puis il se mit à gémir presque sans interruption lorsque le plaisir devint diffus. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle accompagnait le plaisir à un degré supportable qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Le souffle du loup sur sa gorge était chaud, et sa peau brûlante et rugueuse contre la sienne, plus douce.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour. Impossible, ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Ils baisèrent. Par cet acte charnel totalement instinctif, ils tentèrent de reprendre le contrôle sur eux-mêmes. Stiles ignorait évidemment la raison qui poussait ce loup à se sentir si perdu, si blessé, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Le plus important pour lui pour l'instant était de retrouver le contrôle.

Sauf que, le plaisir allant crescendo, ce contrôle ne faisait que lui échapper. Mais il se réconciliait avec son corps. Ce corps qu'il haïssait depuis des jours, et qu'il apprenait à aimer. Parce que c'était bon. Terriblement bon ! Alors il ferma les yeux et se mit à crier. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au loup qui, lui, se contentait de grogner son plaisir en tentant de rester le plus discret possible. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans cette maison.

Alors, se redressant, il donna un violent coup de rein qui fit crier le plus jeune, se retira de lui, le retourna sur le ventre, et replongea dans son corps avec une facilité déconcertante. Stiles recommença à crier mais, cette fois, tout en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur lui, le loup lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, étouffant sa voix.

En fait, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Dix minutes ? A peine quinze ? Le loup, fatigué par l'alcool et une colère bouillonnante que Stiles pouvait sentir à travers ses mouvements agressifs et désespérés, semblait vouloir trouver la délivrance dans la jouissance. Dans l'abandon. Il éjacula dans un grognement guttural, la bouche tout près de l'oreille de Stiles, et ferma les paupières alors que ses yeux se voilaient de milliers de petits points noirs. Sous lui, Stiles gémit une dernière fois, la voix cassée, puis se tut. Totalement embrumé de plaisir, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le loup ne s'était pas retiré avant de jouir.

Il y pensa uniquement lorsque, la peau piquetée de frissons, il revint à lui quelques minutes après que le loup eut disparu. Il était seul dans la chambre, sa tête était chaude, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses jambes tremblaient et ses reins semblaient en feu. Mais rien d'autre n'habitait le jeune canidé que cette certitude, en cet instant : il devait se nettoyer. Maintenant. Avec les gros gabarits, surtout ce genre de gros gabarit puissant, les choses pouvaient aller très, très vite. Il l'avait appris en cours d'éducation sexuelle thérianthrope. Les premières minutes étaient primordiales s'il voulait se nettoyer efficacement. Alors Stiles bougea, se redressa en poussant sur ses bras, se répétant en boucle :

\- Salle de bain, salle de bain, salle de bain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! J'boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool de ma vie ! Plus jamais ! Scotty la prochaine fois que tu m'invites à une fête j'te lynche !

Avant de descendre du lit, il eut la présence d'esprit de se vêtir correctement, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de baiser avec un parfait inconnu si jamais il croisait quelqu'un dans le couloir, et constata dans une grimace un peu dégoûtée que sur ses cuisses se trouvaient quelques traces de semence. Avec un peu de chance, ce foutu loup avait visé à côté. Mais, quand même, mieux valait être sûr. Alors il se leva.

Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

D'abord, il chancela légèrement mais, habitué à être dans cet état depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, il n'y prit pas garde. Sauf que, quand ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler, là il comprit que le temps lui était compté. Et qu'il ne lui restait genre que trente petites secondes avant qu'il ne …

\- Et merde, marmonna-t-il avant de tomber évanouit.

...

C'est après avoir échangés leurs numéros et la promesse de se revoir que Scott et Kira se séparèrent. Il était près d'une heure du matin et la jeune fille, censée être de retour chez elle depuis deux heures, ne pouvait plus s'attarder. Scott se retrouva donc seul à sourire comme un imbécile heureux, le cœur enfin léger. Envolée, la tristesse causée par sa séparation avec Allison. Oublier la jeune félidée lui semblait impossible, mais les souvenirs lui paraissaient moins douloureux.

Le jeune homme tenta de retrouver un intérêt quelconque à cette fête d'anniversaire, à laquelle il n'était allé que dans l'espoir de se changer les idées – mission accomplie ! – mais le bruit autour de lui, l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur, lui paraissaient bien moins attrayant que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Kira partie, Scott n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Soudainement las, souriant toujours, il prit la direction de la sortie en saluant quelques personnes complètement bourrées sur son chemin, avant de s'arrêter au milieu du salon. Mince, il avait failli oublier Stiles.

Un sourcil arqué, rendu sourd par la musique qui raisonnait à fond autour de lui depuis des heures, il se mit à scruter la foule à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Pas de trace de lui ici. Ni même sur la terrasse, ou dans le jardin, ou encore au bord de la piscine. Profondément, Scott huma l'air. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Stiles, devenu très sensible suite à la transformation qu'il avait subie, mais son odeur avait changé. Subtilement. Lui qui le côtoyait tous les jours depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans, il avait presque immédiatement remarqué la différence, même si elle était minime. Sauf que là, il ne sentait rien.

Inquiet, il retourna à l'intérieur. Là, il manqua percuter un homme aux épaules massives, aux cheveux en désordre et à la chemise ouverte froissée, qui laissait voir son torse et son ventre musclé. Manifestement, il semblait pressé de sortir, laissant dans son sillage une odeur de phéromones incroyablement actifs et brûlants. Soit ce canidé avait furieusement envie de s'accoupler, soit il venait justement de tirer un coup. Scott le suivit des yeux, incertain. Les gros gabarits de cette puissance étaient rares chez les canidés, alors soit celui-ci était un étranger, du genre européen – ce qui lui parut cependant improbable tant les traits de ce mâle semblaient issus d'un lien de parenté mexicain pas si lointain –, soit il s'agissait d'un …

\- Qui a retapissé ma salle de bain de vomis ?! s'écria la belle et délicate Lydia Martin, ses beaux yeux verts rendus froids par la rage.

Scott arqua un sourcil. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il connaissait le coupable. Evitant soigneusement de se faire remarquer par la maitresse de maison, Scott gagna l'étage, de plus en plus inquiet. Stiles avait besoin de lui en ce moment, tant il était troublé à cause de sa soudaine androgynéité, et lui il avait passé la soirée à draguer une inconnue, aussi charmante soit-elle, plutôt que de s'occuper de son meilleur ami.

L'odeur qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il termina de grimper les escaliers le fit reculer d'un pas tant c'était agressif. Un mâle très fort avait manifestement marqué son territoire ici. Et l'identité des effluves lui disait quelque chose. C'était ce même mâle qu'il avait évité de justesse en bas. La même odeur brûlante, si excitée et dominante que même les murs semblaient vouloir reculer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les muscles tendus à s'en faire mal, Scott osa un pas dans le couloir et renifla par brefs à-coups, prudemment. Si ce genre d'odeur soumettait à coup sûr une femelle, elle rendait au contraire les autres mâles agressifs et inquiets. Scott empiétait en ce moment sur le territoire d'un homme bien plus fort que lui, et bien qu'il sache que cet homme était parti, il n'en était pas moins nerveux.

Puis, il se figea. Il venait de reconnaitre une autre odeur derrière la première, plus subtile, totalement recouverte. Il n'y avait pas que les femelles qui se soumettaient en sentant ce genre de phéromones, il y avait aussi les androgynus. Stiles.

N'écoutant plus que son instinct, Scott se rua en avant. Très vite, il trouva la chambre. Au début, il ne vit rien d'autre que le lit sombre aux draps défaits, mais un gémissement se fit entendre et il s'approcha de quelques pas. Stiles, étalé par terre, le nez dans la moquette, semblait être en pleine bataille avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Il semblait aller bien. Mais l'odeur tout autour de lui … non, l'odeur sur lui ne trompait pas. Scott s'agenouilla près de son meilleur ami, le souffle court, et tenta de le réveiller. Mais Stiles, bien qu'il gémit de nouveau et remua faiblement, garda les yeux clos.

Alors Scott le souleva comme il put, le remit sur ses jambes, passa l'un de ses bras mous autour de son cou, son propre bras autour de ses hanches – plus fines qu'avant – et le fit sortir de cette chambre. La proximité avec l'odeur agressive de l'autre mâle, dont Stiles était recouvert, lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur et il laissa échapper un grognement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais il tint bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors. Là, il se félicita d'avoir accepté à ce que ce soit Stiles qui les amène tous deux à la fête dans sa Jeep, ainsi il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa moto. Grognant et ahanant, Scott fit entrer Stiles sur le siège passager, puis se mit derrière le volant.

Sa mère était de garde à l'hôpital toute la nuit, alors que le Shérif, lui, attendait chez lui le retour de son fils. Ni une ni deux, Scott prit la direction de sa maison. Hors de question que le père de Stiles sente ce qui recouvrait son fils. Sur la route, les yeux braqués devant lui, Scott sentit une colère intense le submerger et il frappa le volant en contenant un cri. Stiles gémit. Etrangement, son visage était détendu. Il puait l'odeur de ce mâle. Scott se maudit, s'insulta. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ?!

Si quelque chose arrivait à son meilleur ami, ce serait de sa faute.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stiles grogna de douleur. Mal à la tête. Mal aux jambes. Mal aux reins. Mal aux bras. Mal aux fesses. Mal au nez. Mal, mal, mal, mal. Comment ça mal au nez ? Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer derechef. Trop de lumière. Alors il attendit simplement, espérant se rendormir. Ou mourir. Plus jamais d'alcool, jamais, jamais, jamais !

\- Stiles ? appela doucement une voix à ses côtés. Mec, ça va ?

Grognement.

\- Sérieux Stiles, faut te réveiller là.

De nouveau, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant à cause de la lumière. La lumière d'une lampe. Pas celle du soleil. Il glissa son regard tout autour de lui, puis releva la tête. Au-dessus du lit, la fenêtre était fermée. Dehors, il faisait noir. C'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Et il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais dans celle de Scott.

\- Stiles, sans déconner, reprit ce-dernier en le secouant doucement. Réveilles-toi.

\- Mouein ? Woua ?

\- Désolé de te dire ça mon pote mais … faut que tu te laves là.

\- Mal au nez, baragouina Stiles en grimaçant.

\- Ouais, désolé, quand je t'ai sorti de la voiture tu t'es pris la portière. Allez, debout.

\- Lâches-moi … dormir.

\- Putain Stiles ! Sérieux !

La secousse fut plus brutale que la précédente et Stiles fut forcé de se redresser. La douleur revint, pulsante, et il serra les dents. Sauf que cette fois, ça n'était pas à cause de son nez, mais de ses fesses. Son anus, plus exactement. Et c'était quoi cette odeur bizarre ?

\- Ça fait presque une heure que je te secoue, reprit Scott en lui attrapant l'épaule. Faut que tu te laves tu … tu sens le mâle dominant à des kilomètres, ça devient écœurant, même pour moi.

Surpris, Stiles fixa son ami dans les yeux, interdit. Pourquoi sentait-il le mâle ? Et là, quand il vit la douleur sur le visage de Scott, et son expression fautive, il se souvint. Les souvenirs le frappèrent si violemment qu'il retint son souffle. Le mâle étranger, dans la chambre, avec Allison. Sauf qu'à un moment, plus d'Allison. Rien que lui et l'autre mâle. Le loup. Et il s'était laissé faire. Totalement dominé par les puissantes phéromones, il avait cessé de se débattre et s'était ouvert en quelques secondes. Des larmes emplirent brusquement ses yeux.

\- Scott, gémit-il sur le point de pleurer. Scott !

\- Je sais ! lui répondit ce-dernier, ravagé par la culpabilité. Je sais, j'suis désolé mon pote, désolé ! Allez debout, j't'emmène à la salle de bain. Debout !

Stiles accepta l'aide de son ami et se redressa. Ses jambes tremblaient encore. L'odeur avait imprégné ses vêtements, sa peau, même l'intérieur de son corps. L'intérieur de son corps. Le loup avait éjaculé en lui. Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- On y est presque, lui dit Scott en le soutenant toujours.

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans la salle de bain. La lumière s'alluma, et tout dansa autour de lui. Stiles savait qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il résista. Scott l'aida à s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire et l'obligea à se déshabiller. Stiles se mit à trembler. Il fallait qu'il se nettoie. Qu'elle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avait-il gardé la semence de ce mâle en lui ? Son regard accrocha une petite pendule au-dessus du miroir du lavabo – il savait qu'elle se trouvait là car il savait que Scott, qui aimait se bichonner le matin dans cette même pièce, avait besoin d'un indicateur de temps pour ne pas être constamment en retard au lycée. Il était une heure cinquante-cinq du matin. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'heure, c'était dans le couloir, à l'étage de la maison de Lydia, un peu avant de s'abandonner au loup, et il était à ce moment-là un peu plus de minuit et demi. Son souffle s'accéléra, sa tête lui tourna et une larme roula sur sa joue. Presque une heure et demie. Etait-ce suffisant ? Les choses pouvaient-elles aller aussi vite avec un gros gabarit ? Son utérus, stable depuis seulement trente-six heures, était-il assez mature pour provoquer des ovulations. Il sentit la main de Scott sur sa hanche lorsque ce-dernier tenta de le faire revenir à lui pour qu'il retire son pantalon, et Stiles bondit sur ses jambes, le souffle coupée. Scott avait raison, il devait se nettoyer. Mais il était hors de question que son ami voit ça. Hors de question qu'il le voie recouvert de …

\- Sors ! s'écria Stiles en tremblant. Sors !

\- Je peux t'aider, tenta maladroitement Scott. C'est de ma faute tu !

\- S'il te plait sors ! Sors, sors sors !

\- Ok, ok je sors !

Stiles se retrouva seul et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il y avait tant de douleur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, tant de douleur. Mais, à cet instant, Stiles n'y pensait pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était de se nettoyer. Alors il termina de se déshabiller, fit jaillir l'eau dans la cabine de douche et se glissa dessous sans même attendre qu'elle soit chaude. Immédiatement, il attrapa la savonnette et frotta sa peau entre ses cuisses, ses fesses, puis sur tout le reste du corps, secoué par des haut-le-cœur mêlés à quelques sanglots. Puis il laissa tomber la savonnette à ses pieds, enfouit deux doigts en lui, retint un cri de douleur, et tenta de faire sortir de son corps ce que ce mâle y avait laissé.

Il essaya pendant près de vingt minutes. Mais si peu de liquide sortit qu'il sut que c'était inutile de faire ça plus longtemps. Alors, appuyé des deux mains sur le mur, l'eau enfin chaude giclant implacablement sur sa nuque, Stiles pleura. Son instinct tentait de lui dire ce que sa raison refusait d'entendre.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, quelque peu calmé, il était en fait sortit de la douche depuis trente-cinq minutes. Presqu'une heure qu'il était dans la pièce, seul. Presqu'une heure que Scott faisait les cent pas, inquiet, dans sa chambre. Il était deux heures cinquante du matin.

Vêtu de pied en cape d'un jean froissé et d'un tee-shirt qui sentait la sueur qu'il avait trouvé dans la corbeille à linge sale près du lavabo, Stiles s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine étroite. Porter des vêtements de Scott, sentir son odeur, le rassurait. Elle arrivait presque à lui faire oublier celle du loup. Court silence entre les deux amis.

\- Si tu veux on va dans le jardin et on brûle tes fringues, tenta maladroitement Scott, indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

Face à lui, les cheveux encore humides, Stiles n'eut qu'un très mince sourire et s'évertua à éviter le regard de son meilleur ami. Il déglutit avant de lui dire :

\- Tu ne diras rien à mon père, d'accord ?

\- Ouais mais … Stiles je … enfin merde, quoi, et si ?!

Nouveau silence. Les lèvres pincées, le regard dur, Stiles ressemblait à un mur.

\- Putain j'suis désolé, reprit Scott d'une petite voix, couinant presque. J'aurais dû !

\- Rien du tout, le coupa Stiles en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. J'étais bourré, j'ai pas réfléchis, et t'es pas ma nounou d'accord ?

\- Ton père va me tuer !

\- Mon père ne te fera rien, parce qu'il ne saura rien !

\- Mais Stiles et si ?

La douleur et la peur qu'il lut dans le regard de son meilleur ami convainquit Scott de ne pas aller au bout de sa phrase. Alors, à la place, il dit bêtement :

\- Putain, je l'ai vu en plus ce connard !

Le visage de Stiles se ferma de nouveau, douloureux, et il détourna le regard. Lui, il ne se souvenait de cet homme que de ses yeux, la texture de sa peau, et l'odeur de son corps. Il frissonna. Pria pour oublier. Pria pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Mais pria qui ? Sa mère.

Dès le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se virent au lycée, aucun des deux ne parla de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les vêtements de Stiles avaient été brûlés, il fut dit à son père qu'il s'était vomis dessus et que, trop saoul, il n'avait pas réussi à conduire et que c'était Scott qui l'avait ramené.

Scott qui réussit à garder le secret pendant deux semaines. Scott qui vécut, pendant quinze jours, avec la certitude que tout était de sa faute. Et qui finalement, trop honteux de lui-même, en parla à sa mère.

* * *

J'espère que les quelques brins d'humour que j'ai placé ici et là sont suffisants pour pas que ça paraisse trop sérieux. J'ai remplacé la scène de viol traumatisante de la première version par une scène un peu plus ... enfin un peu moins ... enfin, voilà quoi xD

Z'avez aimé ? J'suis ouverte à toutes les critiques.

Pour la pauvre Allison, je sais qu'elle semble avoir, à première vue, le mauvais rôle, mais elle va se révéler au fil de la fic :)

Quoi dire d'autre euh ... j'ai un peu peur :P

Bisou les louveteaux ! Chapitre 2 bientôt ('fin, une dizaine de jours ;)) Derek apparaitra.

J'espère que vous apprécierez de revoir Wyatt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre, plongée dans une pâle lumière grisâtre, rendait le bleu de ses draps fantomatique. Un instant, il dressa l'oreille, à l'écoute du bruit qui, sans doute, l'avait réveillé, mais c'était silencieux autour de lui. Son père qui avait passé la nuit au poste ne serait pas de retour avant midi. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule personne dans cette maison à part lui qui serait susceptible de faire du bruit.

\- Hey ! lança alors une voix lointaine, enfantine, aigüe. Heyhooooohey ! Hey !

Stiles, malgré l'heure matinale, sourit. Presque trois ans qu'il n'avait plus fait la grasse matinée. Mais les grasses matinées de toute une vie ne valaient pas ça.

\- Ooooooooooooooooooooooohey ! Ayayayayayaaaaaaahey !

Tous les matins, lorsque son fils se réveillait et constatait que son père ne l'était pas, il chantait. Il l'appelait en chantant. En réalité, il s'agissait plus de borborygmes incompréhensibles, mais il y avait tout de même une certaine musicalité, parfois.

\- Apa ! Hey ! Apapapayayayapa !

Riant, Stiles sortit de son lit. Il faisait un peu frais, mais rien d'insupportable. Après tout, ils étaient en Californie, ici l'hiver n'existait pas. Pourtant, en plein mois de novembre, il aurait dû faire froid, mais il faisait seulement un peu gris. Et il pleuvait.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, Stiles traversa les deux mètres qui séparaient sa chambre de celle du petit, s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Son fils, tout occupé à son chant matinal, ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Alors, doucement, sans faire de bruit, Stiles attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte lentement, puis passa, tout aussi lentement, sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Et voilà ce que lui dit son fils :

\- Yeyooooooohey ! Apapaïpaï … oh ?

Stiles sourit.

\- Alors, dit-il doucement. C'est qui le vilain petit louveteau qui réveil son papa ?

\- Aaaah ! cria le petit en jappant, tout heureux de le voir.

\- Hein ? C'est qui ?

\- C'est Ayatt !

Stiles pénétra dans la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et le pyjama froissé, et précisa d'un ton un peu professoral :

\- C'est Wyatt !

Mais l'enfant, trop heureux, se mit à japper sans discontinuer. Soudain, des petites oreilles noires et triangulaires pointèrent sur le haut de sa tête, sortant de la masse bouclée de ses cheveux sombres ; ses yeux devinrent rouges et des crocs minuscules apparurent à la place de ses incisives. Et, tout à sa joie, le petit Wyatt se mit à mordiller les barreaux de son lit.

\- Ah non ! déclara Stiles en attrapant son fils sous les bras pour le soulever. Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça ? On ne mâchonne pas son lit.

Cependant, presque affectueusement, Stiles passa sa main sur le plus haut barreau, appréciant de sentir sous sa paume la trace de dizaine de petites morsures minuscules. Wyatt, qu'il tenait sur sa hanche gauche, lui répondit en jappant une nouvelle fois puis, son nez en trompette remplacé par un minuscule museau noir et humide, il s'évertua à lécher la joue de son père.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'suis content, déclara ce-dernier, non sans sourire. On prend Dentiste ?

Wyatt continua, inlassablement, de le lécher.

\- Alors, on prend doudou ? redemanda Stiles en souriant.

\- Entsiste ! lui répondit le petit.

\- Alors on le prend.

Stiles fléchit légèrement les genoux pour attraper, dans le lit de son fils, un nounours brun à qui il manquait un œil, abîmé, lui aussi, de quelques marques de crocs. Un nounours que son fils avait surnommé Dentiste. Le premier mot qu'il avait prononcé. Dentiste. Après que son grand-père ait dit :

\- J'aime pas aller chez le dentiste.

Stiles revoyait encore son fils, sanglé dans sa chaise haute, un bol de purée de carotte devant lui, brandir alors fièrement son doudou devant eux et déclarer tout-à-trac :

\- Entsiste !

La légende était née.

Stiles embrassa son enfant sur la joue pour mettre fin à ses léchouilles puis, pieds nus, il quitta la moquette bleue de la chambre pour le faux parquet abimé et usé du couloir avant de descendre les escaliers. Sitôt dans le salon, il regarda la pendule murale. Huit heures et quart. Juste à temps pour T'Choupi à la télé, le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, parfois, la routine, ça ne marche pas.

Une chose de primordial à savoir sur Stiles : il n'aimait pas la routine. Ça l'ennuyait. Il aimait que des choses nouvelles le sortent de son quotidien, le surprennent, le déstabilisent. Il aimait le changement. Et avoir un enfant avait largement satisfait cette soif de nouveauté.

Apparemment, ce matin, Wyatt en avait décidé autrement. Fermement accroché au cou de son père, il refusa de quitter ses bras en couinant, les oreilles basses, malgré les tentatives de Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il allait manquer T'Choupi. Rien à faire, le louveteau s'agrippa de toutes ses maigres forces, snobant le canapé. Alors Stiles, avec un sourire attendrit, son fils au creux du bras gauche et Dentiste dans la main droite, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Certes, ça n'allait pas être bien facile de préparer le petit déjeuner dans ces conditions, mais il avait connu pire.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, un vague sourire aux lèvres, Stiles déposa le nounours et ouvrit un placard à hauteur de son visage pour en sortir un biberon propre. Oui, il avait déjà connu pire. Wyatt allait avoir trois ans dans quatre mois, et tenait donc bien droit dans les bras, tout seul. Mais lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit bébé, le tenir tout en préparant à manger était bien plus ardu. Dotant que le petit gigotait beaucoup, comme Stiles lui-même lorsqu'il était enfant. Et pleurait aussi énormément dès qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son couffin, loin des bras de son père ou de son grand-père. Donc, pas le choix.

Evidemment, lorsque son père était là, les choses étaient plus faciles, mais avec une petite bouche en plus à nourrir, le Shérif avait dû enchaîner les gardes de nuit pendant plus d'un an, et continuaient encore quelque fois aujourd'hui. Stiles s'était donc retrouvé très souvent seul à la maison avec son enfant. Cette solitude à deux avait tissé un lien très étroit entre eux. D'autant que jamais Stiles n'aurait imaginé tisser un jour un lien aussi fort avec cet enfant. Car, au début, Wyatt était censé se faire adopter.

Stiles avait su très tôt qu'il était enceint. En fait, il l'avait deviné dès la première nuit, une sorte d'intuition effrayante, mais en réalité c'était surtout grâce à Scott. Scott qui, incapable de se pardonner, avait parlé à sa mère de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Stiles et ce gros gabarit à la fête anniversaire de Lydia. Et Mélissa, évidemment, en avait parlé à John Stilinski. John Stilinski qui, lui, était resté sans voix. Puis, tous les deux, ils avaient tenté d'en parler à Stiles. Lui faire admettre que faire un test de grossesse était plus intelligent que de rester à rien faire en attendant la pluie ne fut pas évident, mais ils y parvinrent.

Là, tout en chauffant le biberon de son fils qui, attentif, le pouce dans la bouche et triturant sa petite oreille triangulaire toujours sur le haut de sa tête, suivait ses gestes, Stiles eut honte. Honte de la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait vu le petit trait bleu sur ce test de grossesse. La colère. Il avait haïs ce minuscule fœtus qui grandissait déjà en lui, et décrété qu'il avorterait. Qu'il ne garderait pas cette chose. Cette chose qu'il aimait tant aujourd'hui. Son père avait bien tenté de l'en empêcher, patiemment, calmement, en lui expliquant que sa mère, lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus tous les deux, était déjà promise à un autre mâle, issu d'une lignée canidé au pédigrée irréprochable. Et que, quand elle tombée enceinte sans être mariée, ses parents avaient voulu la forcer à se débarrasser de l'enfant. Elle avait refusé. Elle avait quitté sa famille, gardé l'enfant, et épousé John Stilinski. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Stiles ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Ni Wyatt. Alors son père lui avait ordonné, sèchement mais gentiment, de ne pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas d'avortement sous son toit. Que, si vraiment il ne voulait pas garder l'enfant, ils le feraient adopter.

Stiles avait d'abord refusé, arguant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Mélissa avait donc pris rendez-vous pour lui à l'hôpital pour un avortement, programmé un mois plus tard. Mais, quelques jours avant la date fatidique, Stiles avait senti son enfant bouger. Et là il avait pris conscience que, de son simple courage, dépendrait la vie d'un petit être sans défense. Que tout dépendait de lui. Alors il avait opté pour l'adoption. Son père lui avait souri.

Cependant, encore une fois, le destin en avait décidé autrement. La grossesse d'un androgynus était toujours à risque, car un corps d'homme n'était pas du tout fait pour ce genre d'épreuve. L'accouchement aussi était dangereux, car il n'y avait aucun canal pour évacuer les eaux une fois la poche rompue, ni aucun pour aider l'enfant à sortir. Alors, à huit mois et demi, le médecin avait provoqué l'accouchement et pratiqué une césarienne afin d'éviter tout incident. Seulement, il se passa une chose qui n'était pas du tout prévu : ce jour-là, la sage-femme chargée de s'occuper du petit immédiatement placé sous X après sa venue au monde, tomba malade et fut remplacée par une jeune femme dont c'était le premier accouchement. Ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait d'un placement à l'adoption, cette jeune sage-femme, avec un sourire immense sur le visage, avait, à peine deux heures après que Stiles se fut réveillé, mené le petit dans sa chambre pour lui mettre derechef dans les bras. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Stiles avait bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait aucun contact. Paralysé d'effrois, il avait été incapable de prononcer une seule parole pendant plusieurs minutes. Et puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, l'enfant avait poussé un cri. Un couinement. Comme une supplication, une demande. Un petit être qui avait besoin de chaleur, de protection. Mais pas de n'importe laquelle. De celle de sa mère.

C'est en pleurant que Stiles avait remercié la sage-femme qui, au comble du bonheur, était restée à le regarder caresser son fils, sans se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Une erreur qui avait aidé un père à aimer son fils. Voilà comment Wyatt s'était fait une place dans sa vie : en bougeant et en faisant entendre sa voix. Ses toutes premières fois. Voilà pourquoi ni Stiles ni son père n'étaient préparés à devoir accueillir une troisième personne chez eux, car Wyatt n'était pas censé rester. Ça n'avait pas été facile, il avait fallu de l'organisation, de l'aide – Mélissa et Scott, puis, un peu après, Kira, avaient si souvent donné de leur personne – mais ils y étaient parvenus.

De nouveau souriant, Stiles secoua un peu le biberon plein de chocolat au lait et le tendit à Wyatt qui s'en saisit vivement de sa petite main avide, et fourra derechef la tétine dans sa bouche impatiente. Immédiatement, des bulles remontèrent le long du biberon. Puis Stiles commença à préparer son café. Evidemment, le jeune homme avait cessé d'aller au lycée dès que sa grossesse fut visible, convaincu qu'il y retournerait une fois le petit né. Mais comme Wyatt s'était imposé dans sa vie, il n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Il avait eu son diplôme en candidat libre, avait un temps cherché du travail sans trop y croire, avant que son père ne lui propose de lui-même un poste de consultant sur certains dossiers délicats. Il lui arrivait aussi, parfois, d'effectuer des recherches importantes pour le journal local de la ville. De quoi mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards.

Soudain, Wyatt se pencha sur le côté, manquant basculer, et, de sa main libre, pointa quelque chose du doigt par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le ciel était gris, il y avait du vent, et les branches de l'arbre dans le petit jardin bougeaient doucement. Un oiseau, perché dessus, secouait paresseusement ses ailes.

\- Mmh mmh ? questionna le petit, la bouche pleine de sa tétine.

Stiles tendit le cou, bataillant avec le filtre à café, et regarda dehors.

\- Une mésange, dit-il distraitement.

Comme d'habitude chaque fois qu'il entendait un nouveau mot, Wyatt tenta de le répéter mais, toujours encombré de sa tétine, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à ça :

\- Mmmmh manh !

\- Mmhmm, acquiesça Stiles en réussissant enfin l'exploit d'ouvrir le sachet du filtre d'une seule main.

\- Mmh ?

\- Mmh mmh mmh …

\- Mmmmmmmmh !

Stiles rit. Puis mit la cafetière en route. Le biberon de son fils était déjà à moitié sifflé. Parce que la télé était trop loin, il alluma la radio qui, après quelques crachotements, leur servi le tube de Omi, « Cheerleader ». Immédiatement, Wyatt se mit à se dandiner dans ses bras. La musique avait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Dès qu'il le pouvait, parfois même sans véritable musique d'ailleurs – juste un tambourin incertain joué par son père sur une table – il chantait ou dansait. Il chantait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il dansait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il avait la joie de vivre en lui. Alors Stiles, emporté par l'enfant, se mit à danser lui aussi. Il glissa sur le côté, ouvrit un autre placard en bougeant des hanches, sortit un paquet de pains au chocolat en le faisant tourner, puis accepta de tirer une gorgée de chocolat au lait dans le biberon de son fils lorsque ce-dernier lui présenta la tétine.

Près de deux heures plus tard, après un petit déjeuner bruyant fait de :

\- Vaisseau spatial chocolaté en approche mon capitaine, ouvrez les écoutilles !

Et de :

\- Attention ! Alerte rouge, fuite radioactive de chocolat, refermez les écoutilles !

Wyatt, rassasié, lavé, habillé et coiffé, s'était installé avec son père au milieu du salon, et jouait avec de la pâte à modeler. Stiles, qui s'évertuait depuis plusieurs minutes à donner forme à un morceau de glue bleue, brandit finalement fièrement sa création et s'écria :

\- Aha ! Approches, vile félon, que je t'estourbis !

Wyatt releva les yeux de ses doigts rouge de pâte, vit le petit bonhomme bleu brandit par Stiles alors, tout heureux, il cria de joie, battit des bras et envoya valser derrière lui le morceau de pâte à modeler rouge qu'il tenait ; morceau qui rencontra un mur blanc sur sa trajectoire et y resta collé. Mais Stiles, tout à son jeu, ne le vit pas et, brandissant toujours son bonhomme bleu, continua :

\- En garde, LouveteauBoy ! Montre-moi donc de quoi tu es capable !

Vivement, Wyatt s'empara d'un autre morceau, vert celui-ci, et canarda son père avec en jappant de bonheur.

\- Ah ! s'écria Stiles en lançant son bonhomme en l'air. Attaque frontale directe ! Vite, manœuvre d'évitement !

Et il plongea sur le côté en balançant ses bras, et atterrit sur le sol en se couvrant la tête. Evidemment, riant à gorge déployée, Wyatt lui jeta encore plus de pâte à modeler.

Le Shérif John Stilinski rentra à ce moment-là après douze heures de garde, fatigué mais satisfait de son travail, et reçut un morceau de pâte à modeler au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Il se figea dans l'entrée, arqua un sourcil, et entendit :

\- Canons à torpille prêts à tirer !

\- Ah ! Api ! Api !

Le Shérif sourit. Son petit-fils se redressa et, du haut de ses quatre-vingt-dix centimètres, courut vers lui en zigzagant, frétillant de joie. Il se jeta contre ses jambes, qu'il enserra, et releva vers son grand-père ses immenses yeux gris, son petit nez retroussé, et son grand sourire ravi. Dès que le ciel était gris, les yeux du petit devenaient tout aussi anthracite. A l'inverse, lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, ils devenaient bleus. Et, le soir, à la lumière rasante, quand il avait fait beau dans la journée, ils se teintaient de vert. Attendrit, sa fatigue oubliée, le Shérif caressa la tête du petit, plongeant sa main dans les épais cheveux noirs. Le visage de Stiles émergea à cet instant de derrière le canapé.

\- Bah ?! lança-t-il, surpris. Déjà là ?

\- Api ! s'écria alors Wyatt. Agade, agade ! Bononne à pu !

\- LouveteauBoy a encore fait des ravages ? demanda le Shérif à son fils.

Surpris, encore à moitié avachi au sol, Stiles regarda autour de lui. Des morceaux de pâte à modeler partout.

\- Ouais, une vraie bataille navale ! déclara-t-il avec un air satisfait.

\- Api agade ! Agade !

Le Shérif, tout en se contorsionnant pour retirer son blouson et, très vite, son arme afin de la mettre hors de portée, regarda son petit-fils qui lui montrait ses doigts collant de glue rouge.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé bonhomme ? lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire fatigué.

\- Avi !

\- Pourquoi tu rentres si tôt ? demanda Stiles en se redressant en position assise.

Il était à peine plus de dix heures trente.

\- L'enquête est bouclée, lui répondit son père en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Ton intuition était bonne, on a trouvé une preuve en béton armée sur le lieu du vol de la semaine dernière. J'ai envoyé le dossier complet au procureur et j'ai pris deux heures. Parrish a promis d'appeler si jamais il répondait dans la journée.

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, visant le frigo. Wyatt, dans ses bras, posa la tête sur son épaule, le gratifiant d'un léger câlin.

\- Cool ! déclara vivement Stiles. Tu voudras venir avec nous au parc cet après-midi ? On a prévu d'y aller avec Scotty et Kira à quinze heures.

\- Tonton Cotty ! s'écria Wyatt en se redressant tel un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte.

\- Ouais, tonton Scotty et tata Kira.

\- Tata Kia ?! Aaaaaah ! Tata Kia !

Le petit loup se mit à gigoter dans les bras de son grand-père, désireux de retrouver le sol.

\- Non mais pas maintenant bonhomme ! déclara le Shérif, non sans déposer l'enfant à ses pieds. Ils seront là dans quelques heures, pas tout de suite.

Mais Wyatt n'écouta pas et, tout excité, chercha de-ci de-là dans tout le salon. Stiles s'écria alors brusquement :

\- LouveteauBoy est lâché ! Tous aux abris !

L'enfant se figea, surpris de voir son père crapahuter à quatre pattes entre le canapé et la table basse, puis jappa de joie et se lança à ses trousses.

...

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu t'en souviens pas ? Jackson ! Cet enfoi…flure de Jackson ! Co-capitaine de l'équipe, au lycée !

Scott, la bouche pleine de chips, fit mine de réfléchir. A ses côtés, Kira, sa fiancée, cette même et belle renarde rencontrée le soir de l'anniversaire chez Lydia, cherchait en vain le bouchon de sa bouteille alors qu'il se trouvait sous son pied droit. Stiles, assit face à eux, son fils sur les genoux, reprit avec un grand sourire :

\- Allez Scotty, ne me fait pas croire que t'es bête à ce point ! Jackson, blond, tête-à-claque Wyatt recrache ça ! qui n'arrêtait pas de bécoter Lydia partout.

\- Ah ! lança Scott, quelques chips jaillissant de sa bouche. Lydia j'm'en souviens.

\- Bah voyons, sourit Kira, qui avait enfin retrouvé le bouchon.

\- Bah Jackson c'était son mec, reprit Stiles avant de se pencher vers son fils. Wyatt arrêtes, ça ne se mange pas les feuilles mortes, recraches.

\- Désolé, lui j'le remets pas, déclara Scott en replongeant sa main dans le paquet de chips.

\- Gosse de riche BCBG.

\- Ah si ça y est je m'en souviens !

\- Ça fait pourtant deux ans seulement que le lycée est terminé, t'as vraiment une mémoire de moule.

Kira éclata de rire.

\- Wyatt laisses ces feuilles mortes tranquille ! lança Stiles en retirant de la bouche de son fils une feuille d'érable rouge grande comme son visage. Elle est où ta tétine ? C'est mieux une tétine !

\- Angé, répondit fièrement le petit.

\- Tu l'as mangé ?!

\- Mais non, elle est là, rigola Kira en tendant à son ami l'objet tant convoité.

\- Ah ! Tata Kira l'a retrouvé. Tiens.

Mais Wyatt, un peu de terre autour de la bouche, évita la tétine violette en plongeant sur le côté, puis s'extirpa des bras de son père et se jeta sur le gros ballon jaune poussin apporté par Scott. L'objet rond, qui faisait la moitié de sa taille – et peut-être aussi de son poids – ne se laissa pas facilement manipuler et Stiles sourit en voyant le louveteau tenter, à grand renfort de moulinet avec les bras et de coup de pied, de le faire bouger.

\- Et pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? lui demanda Scott en reposant le paquet de chips à moitié fini.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches pour le journal la semaine dernière, répondit Stiles sans quitter Wyatt des yeux. L'un des numéros du mois prochain sera consacré aux figures incontournables du lycée.

\- Genre : que sont-ils devenus ? lui demanda Kira.

\- Voilà, genre. Et du coup j'ai découvert pour Jackson. Bah devines quoi !

\- Quoi ? demanda Scott en basculant en arrière, appuyé sur les coudes.

\- Deuxième fois qu'il entre en cure de désintox. Tu te souviens de ce bras que tu lui avais pété pendant un match ?

\- Non.

\- Bah depuis ça, il n'a plus arrêté de prendre des antidouleurs, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à la morphine et la drogue.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

\- Ouais.

\- Et cette Lydia ? demanda Kira, curieuse.

\- J'sais pas trop, j'ai retrouvé son dossier professionnel à la NASA, mais il est classé top secret j'ai pas pu Wyatt !

\- Avi ? questionna le petit, deux ou trois mètres plus loin, en se retournant.

\- T'éloignes pas.

\- Allon roule roule loin !

\- Pas grave, tonton Scotty va te le chercher.

\- Hey, pourquoi moi ? se récria Scott.

\- Parce que t'as grossi et j'ai la flemme.

\- J'ai pas grossi arrête de baver !

\- Je vais le chercher, rigola Kira en se levant.

Wyatt accueillit la jeune femme à grand renfort de cris contents et couru vers son ballon en se dandinant, gêné par ses vêtements bien trop grands. Stiles sourit. A ses côtés, l'air de rien, Scott se tâtait le ventre, une moue mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage. Frétillant d'excitation, le louveteau parvint auprès du ballon jaune avant Kira, mais la jeune femme, avant de le lui relancer, s'accroupit et fit un ourlet supplémentaire au sweat-shirt qui lui tombait sur les genoux. Un sweat-shirt de Scott. Enfilé par-dessus un petit pantalon noir. Un vêtement que son ami lui avait amené deux heures plus tôt alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre au parc, en disant :

\- J'ai dormis avec toute la nuit, pour être sûr.

Une idée de Kira afin de masquer l'odeur de Wyatt. Stiles avait donc vêtu son fils avec le sweat-shirt de Scott, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils sortaient. Avant ça, il préférait que le louveteau ne sorte pas de la maison, mais Wyatt, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge, avait besoin de courir et de jouer. Aujourd'hui ils prenaient donc le risque, mais toujours tous ensembles. Pour leur sécurité. Scott avait émis l'idée que Stiles et l'enfant soient toujours accompagnés, par lui ou le Shérif et évidemment, l'idée avait été votée à l'unanimité. Alors Stiles et Wyatt ne sortaient jamais sans leurs gardes du corps.

Les loups étaient désormais une espèce rare parmi les canidés, si rare que le gouvernement et le Centre de Reproduction des Espèces en Danger les obligeaient à se faire recenser, afin que les Reproducteurs – nommés plus vulgairement étalons – puissent trouver des partenaires facilement. Tout en sachant qu'il était interdit de répondre à une demande d'accouplement par la négative, car sauver l'espèce était primordial. Mais ni Stiles, ni son père, ne voulaient que Wyatt soit considéré comme un cracheur de semence – expression utilisé par le Shérif lui-même – alors ils avaient … oublié de déclarer le petit.

Pour l'instant, il était facile de masquer l'odeur du louveteau, car il était jeune et encore facilement influençable par d'autres odeurs. Mais d'ici une dizaine d'années, cela deviendrait plus compliqué. Stiles, pour le moment, préférait ne pas y penser.

Evidemment, un peu après la naissance du petit, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il était un louveteau, Stiles n'avait pas pu garder le secret et avait dû reconnaître devant son père que, oui, effectivement, le mâle avec lequel il avait couché était un loup. Le Shérif était entré dans une colère terrible. Voilà pourquoi son fils, bien que fortement alcoolisé, n'avait pas pu résister. Parce que celui qui s'en était pris à lui, très certainement un étalon d'ailleurs, l'avait noyé sous les phéromones. Mais il s'en était aussi réjoui. Car les loups en âge de se reproduire se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : ils étaient quatre aux Etats-Unis. Plus que quatre. Alors qu'il s'en comptait une vingtaine au Mexique et en Italie. Et tous les quatre étaient recensés au CRED, alors retrouver la trace du père de Wyatt était en réalité une chose des plus simples. Mais Stiles avait supplié son père de ne pas le faire, car si ce mâle apprenait qu'il était le père d'un louveteau, de pure race à première vue – les pelages noirs étant l'apanage des loups d'Amérique – il n'hésiterait pas à leur prendre le petit. C'était en son pouvoir. Rien n'était refusé aux loups.

Alors ils se taisaient tous les cinq. Stiles, le Shérif, Scott et Kira, ainsi que la pédiatre de Wyatt, mise dans la confidence : Marine Morell, devenue l'une des privilégiés à partager ce secret avec eux. Et c'était bien suffisant.

Car Stiles était toujours inquiet lorsqu'ils sortaient, bien qu'ils soient tous ensembles. Aujourd'hui, son père, trop fatigué, avait préféré rester dans son lit, il n'avait donc que Scott et Kira avec lui, mais leurs odeurs respectives suffisaient pour masquer celle de Wyatt. Cela n'empêchait pas Stiles de constamment regarder autour de lui, nerveusement. Certes, il n'avait jamais recroisé ce loup depuis cette fameuse nuit chez Lydia, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'un homme comme lui faisait à Beacon Hills ce soir-là, plus encore : que faisait-il à cette fête d'anniversaire ? Manifestement, il n'habitait pas en ville et n'était que de passage, mais rien ne garantissait à Stiles qu'il ne revienne pas un jour. Il était donc toujours attentif, tout le temps. Même tôt le matin, lorsqu'il se rendait seul à la boulangerie pour offrir à son père et son fils un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Effrayé, tout le temps. Dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors.

Il avait appris à vivre avec cette crainte. Ce qu'il espérait simplement, c'est que son fils ne se mette pas à éprouver, lui aussi, un jour, cette même crainte continue.

\- J'ai vraiment grossi ? lui demanda Scott en relevant le nez de son ventre parfaitement plat.

Sorti de ses pensées, Stiles le fixa, puis pouffa de rire.

\- Je t'aime Scotty, se moqua-t-il. Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu resteras toujours pour moi ce même ami niais mais si gentil.

Scott arqua un sourcil, sourit, ne sourit pas, sourit. Puis dit finalement :

\- J'sais pas si je dois me vexer ou pas.

\- Oui ! Bravo ! s'écria Kira lorsque Wyatt parvint enfin à frapper le gros ballon du pied.

La jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tapa dans ses mains. Immédiatement, l'enfant fit comme elle et, applaudissant à son tour, cria :

\- Vi ! Bavo !

Les deux hommes, restés non loin, leurs accordèrent un regard et un sourire, avant de se regarder de nouveau.

\- Aloooooooooooors, reprit Stiles, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Et cette histoire de mariage, comment ça avance ?

\- Bah, hésita Scott en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ça avance euh … doucement.

Silence.

\- Je vois, reprit Stiles. Du genre doucement comme un lapin asthmatique, ou doucement comme une tortue morte ?

\- Plutôt comme la tortue morte je dirais, répondit son ami dans un murmure.

\- Bah ça fait quand même un an depuis la demande en mariage ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? De quoi t'as peur ?

\- J'ai pas peur.

\- Arrêtes, t'es pété de trouille je le vois bien.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- Mais non !

\- Bah si.

\- Apa ?! appela Wyatt.

\- Oui crapaud ? répondit aussitôt Stiles.

\- Agade, agade !

\- Je te regarde.

Tout heureux, Wyatt tenta un coup de pied dans le ballon, mais manqua sa cible de cinq petits centimètres et, emporté par son élan, tomba sur les fesses. Derrière lui, Kira rigola. Stiles sourit.

\- A pas mal ! s'écria son fils en se redressant illico.

\- Ça c'est ma petite boule de poils ! déclara fièrement Stiles en voyant le louveteau faire une nouvelle tentative sur le ballon jaune. J'doute qu'il devienne footballer un jour, mais j'suis quand même fier de lui.

\- T'as raison j'ai peut-être la trouille, reprit Scott dans un soupir.

\- J'ai toujours raison petit Scotty.

\- L'ennui c'est que j'ai peur que, sitôt on soit mariés, elle veuille un enfant ! Nan mais regarde-la avec Wyatt ! Elle est super douée, et ça se voit qu'elle est super contente de s'en occuper.

\- Bah c'est une fille, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Mais vous êtes encore à l'université, elle voudra peut-être attendre.

\- Mmh …

\- En fait, moi je crois que ce qui te fait peur surtout, c'est que comparé à elle, t'es une patate avec les enfants.

\- Hey, je m'en occupe bien du tien !

\- Non, tu passes ton temps à jouer avec lui, tu t'en occupes pas.

\- Ouais mais quand même …

\- Scotty, la première fois que je te l'ai laissé pour aller à mon rendez-vous chez le médecin, t'as appelé ta mère en pleurant.

\- Nan mais j'te jure qu'il bougeait plus du tout ! Il restait là, dans son berceau, complètement immobile !

\- Il dormait, Scott.

\- Je t'assure que c'était super flippant, ça m'a foutu une trouille de tous les diables.

\- Les garçons, il pleut ! lança Kira, quelques mètres derrière eux. Et il est presque six heures, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On rentre ? demanda Scott à Stiles.

\- On rentre, confirma ce-dernier. Allez Wyatt, viens là, on …

\- Nan ! s'écria aussitôt le petit en se mettant à courir en zigzag.

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas me refaire ! Ah ! Kira attrapes-le !

Mais Wyatt ne courait pas encore assez bien ni assez vite pour fausser compagnie à son père et sa tante, qui le rattrapa aisément en le soulevant haut au-dessus de sa tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Alors petite crapule, sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'écria Wyatt en se dandinant dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Veux paaaaaaaaaaaas !

Kira perdit son sourire. Sur la tête du petit venaient de jaillir deux petites oreilles noires, encore recouvertes d'un doux duvet d'enfant.

\- Mince ! Stiles ! appela-t-elle vivement.

Immédiatement, ce-dernier fut sur son fils et rabattait sur sa tête la capuche du sweat-shirt.

\- Voilà ce que tu gagnes à t'énerver tout seul, gronda-t-il.

\- Veux allon ! se mit à pleurer Wyatt.

\- Calmes-toi maintenant. Le ballon tu l'auras à la maison.

\- Naaaaaaaaaaan !

\- Wyatt ça suffit ou ce soir t'auras pas d'histoire !

Immédiatement, le louveteau cessa de geindre et de gesticuler, dardant sur son père un regard gris larmoyant.

\- Hé hé hé hé, rigola Stiles, tu vois quand tu veux.

\- Tu lui fais du chantage là, j'espère que tu réalises ? lui demanda Kira en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et alors ? Mon père m'a élevé en me faisant perpétuellement ce genre de chantage affectif, et je me trouve parfaitement équilibré.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ! lança Scott depuis leur petit coin de pique-nique.

Stiles vint l'aider alors que, du pied, Kira faisait rouler le ballon dans leur direction, le petit toujours dans les bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent tous la direction du parking, où se trouvait la Jeep bleue increvable de Stiles, portant chacun leur fardeau : Scott le panier, Stiles le ballon, et Kira le louveteau.

\- Arrêtes de bouder comme ça Wyatt, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que je boude moi ? Non.

\- Il tient peut-être ça de son grand-père, sourit Kira en caressant affectueusement la joue gauche du petit.

\- J'ai jamais vu mon père bouder comme ça.

Silence. Scott sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'il jetait un regard en coin à Stiles qui, les sourcils froncés, gardait le silence. De son côté, Kira se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Une phrase dansait sur les lèvres de Scott :

\- Il doit tenir ça de son père.

De son autre père. Le loup. Difficile d'oublier ce-dernier quand Wyatt ressemblait si peu, physiquement, à Stiles. D'ailleurs, quelques traits de caractère semblaient eux aussi provenir de son autre géniteur. Scott, qui n'avait pas oublié, durant ces presque trois années écoulées, le visage et l'odeur de cet homme qui s'en était pris à son meilleur ami, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir en Wyatt. Les traits du visage, la couleur des yeux, la couleur des cheveux, même celle de la peau. Stiles avait la peau si claire que, lorsqu'il voyait le teint hâlé du petit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet homme. Cet homme qu'il avait vu fuir la maison en laissant derrière lui cette odeur d'excitation et de satisfaction qui l'avait tant écœuré.

Comme chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Scott sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de colère. Stiles, de son côté, affirmait ne pas se souvenir du tout du visage du loup, seulement de son odeur, mais Scott connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir quand ce-dernier lui mentait. Et Stiles mentait lorsqu'il affirmait ce genre de chose.

Soudain, Wyatt pointa quelque chose du doigt vers le ciel : un oiseau noir et blanc qui se posait sur la branche haute d'un arbre.

\- Une pie, déclara Kira en souriant.

\- Pipi ! éructa le petit, tout fier de lui.

Ils rirent tous les trois, heureux de sauter sur cette occasion pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Ce gosse a une passion bizarre pour les oiseaux, déclara Stiles avec énergie. Ce matin il me montrait une mésange, et y'a deux jours il restait la bouche grande ouverte devant un documentaire sur les rouges-gorges à la télé.

\- Il a peut-être du sang félidé, rigola Scott en taquinant son ami du coude. Après tout, on ne connait pas les origines de ta mère.

\- Et toi tu dois certainement être à moitié baleine, avec un humour aussi lourd.

Scott rigola et Stiles, faussement agacé, levait les yeux au ciel. Wyatt rit à son tour, sans trop en connaître la raison.

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Au-dessus de leur tête, les nuages devenaient plus sombres, mais seules quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient pour le moment, sous une brise qui forçait de plus en plus. Seulement, l'air autour d'eux sembla devenir plus lourd. Scott, inconsciemment, fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, prêt à bondir si nécessaire. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était tendu, il se mit à regarder discrètement autour de lui.

Seul un mâle dominant pouvait le mettre sur un tel état de nerf en si peu de temps ; un mâle qui installait son territoire sur celui des autres sans se gêner. Un mâle qui laissait vagabonder autour de lui son empreinte olfactive, qui déclarait pour lui : poussez-vous j'arrive. Ce genre d'attitude territoriale et agressive ne plaisait pas à Scott. Lui, il n'était qu'un gabarit moyen, alors il était dans sa nature de se faire plus discret, tout comme Stiles. Kira, en tant que petit gabarit, préférait s'effacer elle aussi. Celui qui désirait les écraser par sa simple odeur ne semblait éprouver aucune gêne à s'installer.

Et puis l'odeur se précisa. Brûlante, avec une touche de musc, de bois brûlé et de terre mouillée. Scott était tendu à se rompre. Il sentit même l'aura animale de sa fiancée répondre à l'agression en cherchant un contact protecteur tout contre lui. Séparé d'elle par Stiles, le jeune canidé lui adressa un regard rassurant, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire. Elle aussi, elle avait senti ce dominant qui venait installer son territoire. Les yeux de Scott s'arrêtèrent alors sur le visage troublé de son ami. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il sentait. C'était le problème avec les androgynus : ils identifiaient les odeurs mâles, mais ne se repliaient pas pour se terrer discrètement comme le faisaient les véritables femelles, ni ne se méfiaient instinctivement, comme le faisaient les mâles. Eux, ils tournaient en rond. Tentaient d'identifier ce qu'ils sentaient, inconscients du danger. En devenant androgynus, Stiles avait perdu cette capacité à se protéger. Il ne se cachait plus, son aura ne se voilait plus pour se faire plus discrète, non ; tendue vers l'avant, elle attendait, à la fois fébrile et inquiète. En langage olfactif thérianthrope, c'était comme si Stiles, tout phéromone dehors, se promenait nu avec marqué sur le dos : occasion à saisir.

Scott fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rappeler son ami à l'ordre, quand, brusquement, presque violemment, il reconnut l'odeur. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, l'arrêtant un instant en pleine marche. Cette empreinte, il l'avait déjà senti. Elle l'écœurait. C'était exactement la même odeur que cette nuit-là. Cette nuit, à l'anniversaire de Lydia. Cette nuit, où il avait manqué percuter cet homme. Ce loup. C'était lui, là, à quelques mètres sur leur gauche, qui venait vers eux vêtu d'un blouson en cuir noir. Cette même tignasse noire, ce même visage renfrogné, ce même corps massif et musclé. Cette même présence écrasante, puissante et dominante. L'effluve agressif d'un étalon habitué à diffuser son odeur tout autour de lui sans en être inquiété.

Inconsciemment, Scott ralenti le pas. Kira, suivant son regard, fit de même et fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi, elle vit l'homme, mais ne l'identifia pas comme une menace, contrairement à son fiancé. Stiles, lui, les sourcils toujours froncés, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, tout tendu vers cette odeur qu'il tentait encore d'identifier.

En pleine conversation téléphonique dans son IPhone, le loup passa à quelques mètres d'eux sans les remarquer et continua sa route. Sa voix leur parvint, grave et profonde, vibrante comme un orage. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Scott le suivit des yeux. Impossible pour lui de se relaxer. Le loup était passé près d'eux sans les voir ni les sentir car ils étaient contre le vent, mais il suffisait d'une brise, ou que le vent change de direction, pour que la chance tourne.

Alors finalement, il était revenu. Sa présence ici, à Beacon Hills, pour la deuxième fois en presque trois ans, était-elle une coïncidence ? Que faisait ce loup dans ce parc, en plein hiver, alors qu'il commençait doucement à pleuvoir ? Et pourquoi diffuser une telle odeur tout autour de lui, comme s'il venait … oui, c'était exactement comme cette nuit-là, où Scott avait croisé sa route. A cet instant, il se souvenait s'être dit :

\- Il vient de tirer un coup celui-là.

Sans se douter que le coup en question était son meilleur ami. Soudain, il sentit avec horreur que l'odeur de Stiles changeait. Avant que sa raison n'ait compris, son instinct le fit pour lui et les phéromones de l'androgynus crièrent à la ronde qu'il était prêt. Qu'il avait bien capté le message du mâle et qu'il était on ne peut plus réceptif. Et à voir les yeux écarquillés de surprise de Kira, elle aussi l'avait senti. Stiles se figea, tendu. Avait-il reconnu l'odeur, lui aussi ? Lentement, il se retourna. Au-dessus de leur tête, le tonnerre gronda doucement, et le vent forcit.

\- Stiles ! tenta Scott d'une voix rauque pour arrêter son ami.

Il vit le visage de Stiles devenir blême et ses yeux s'ouvrir grands lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette de dos qui s'éloignait toujours. Inutile de se demander s'il l'avait reconnu ou non, quand il vit ses lèvres se mettre à trembler. Puis son corps trembla lui aussi. Se tendit. Il y eut un léger éclair dans le ciel, et le vent tourna. Brusquement. Comme un foutu signe du destin. Il souffla dans leur dos, envoyant leurs odeurs vers le loup. Plus particulièrement celle de Stiles, qui criait : je suis un androgynus prêt à m'accoupler !

Scott tourna légèrement la tête. A plusieurs mètres d'eux, le loup venait de stopper. Lentement, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, il commença à se retourner.

Stiles retint son souffle, la poitrine douloureuse, en feu. Putain de fourmillement au creux du ventre. C'était lui, là-bas, pas loin du tout. Le père de Wyatt. Qui se retournait, lentement. Qui finit par braquer ses yeux gris, lourds comme du plomb et tranchant comme du métal aiguisé, dans les siens. Stiles sursauta. Lâcha le ballon. Au même moment, une vague agressive d'effluve les percuta tous les quatre. C'était brûlant et hostile, à la fois un appel et une mise en garde. Le loup invitait l'androgynus, tout en tentant de repousser l'autre mâle, l'intrus. Scott.

Un petit hoquet de surprise sortit Stiles de sa stupeur, et il tourna la tête vers Kira. Dans les bras de cette dernière, le visage entièrement dissimulé par la capuche trop large du sweat-shirt, Wyatt, les yeux devenus rouges, le nez remplacé par un petit museau frémissant, humait l'air avec curiosité, mais aussi un brin de peur. Première fois pour lui qu'il sentait la pleine puissance d'un gros gabarit, et ça le faisait trembler.

\- Donne-le-moi ! lança subitement Stiles en tendant les mains vers son fils.

\- Stiles non ! s'écria Scott avec une seconde de retard.

Il vit Stiles attraper le louveteau comme au ralenti et le serrer contre lui pour tenter instinctivement de le protéger ; le petit, surpris, poussa un couinement canin. Un nouveau coup de vent, plus fort que les autres, les saisirent en plein mouvement, et la capuche du sweat-shirt tomba. Sur la tête de l'enfant, des petites oreilles noires et triangulaires, bien visibles.

Aussi rapidement que possible, tout en tentant de réfréner cette envie qu'il avait de regarder la réaction du loup, Scott recouvrit lesdites oreilles, entoura les épaules de Stiles d'un bras à la fois protecteur et possessif, et le poussa à reprendre la route. Stiles ne résista pas et s'élança avec lui vers le parking, tremblant de tous ses membres, serrant fort Wyatt dans ses bras qui, immobile et muet, semblait encore en plein choc olfactif. Kira, avec un dernier regard pour le loup resté en arrière, les suivit.

Poussé par la rafale de vent, le ballon jaune, laissé derrière, roula, roula et roula. Des yeux gris-bleus, dilatés, pailletés de vert, suivirent sa lente roulade jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise. Le vent soufflait fort maintenant, la pluie tombait plus drue, mais le loup, fixant le gros ballon jaune, ne bougeait pas. Dans le téléphone collé à son oreille, il entendit une voix impatiente et moqueuse lui demander :

\- Derek, t'es toujours vivant ?

* * *

Bonjour ! Bonne fête de la musique à tout le monde ! Bon début d'été ! (j'dis pas bonne fête à tous les papas parce que moi, un papa, j'en ai plus =( oui je sais, ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher, mais bon c'est comme ça ... mais bon je viens quand même de le faire 0o)

Je vous avais bien promis que Derek apparaitrait :P oui je sais, c'est une apparition "coup de vent", mais le chap 3 lui sera entièrement consacré ;) comme ça vous serez rassasié !

Je sais que ce bon de plus de deux ans dans le temps peut en dérouter certains, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ! Après tout, la fic s'appelle "L'enfant loup", alors Wyatt devait vite apparaître :) J'ai essayé de faire un Stiles à la fois maternel et joueur, j'espère que j'ai réussi. Qu'avez-vous pensé de sa relation avec son fils ? On reviendra un peu plus en profondeur sur son évolution psychologique à travers une petite partie consacrée à Scott (lui, j'essaie de le faire plus présent que dans l'ancienne version)

Le week-end prochain j'suis à un mariage, donc je ne pourrais pas vous publier le prochain chap. La suite début juillet ;)

Bisous tout le monde ! Et surtout merci pour toutes ces visites et tous ces reviews ! J'en espérais pas tant 0o


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Elle était molle sous son corps, inerte et à peine plus chaude que les draps. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs noirs et ternes, immobiles. Elle ne bougeait pas. D'ailleurs, Derek ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu bouger. Il l'avait trouvé allongé sur le lit en entrant dans la chambre, nue, les jambes relevées. Absente. Elle regardait le plafond. Il avait hésité, mais un très court instant, car l'air autour de lui était saturé de phéromones – artificiels à plus de la moitié, évidemment, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence, il avait simplement réagi. Alors, sans réfléchir, seulement poussé par son instinct, sa jeunesse et son désir, il l'avait recouverte.

Et tandis qu'il était là, à la besogner en tentant, malgré tout, de lui faire ressentir quelque chose, il réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire c'est demi-tour, et sortir de cette chambre. Cette femelle était froide, si froide. Et derrière son odeur, derrière celle de ces phéromones chimiques mélangées, il y avait celles des autres mâles. Tous ces autres mâles passés avant lui qui avaient tenté, eux aussi, de l'engrosser. Engagés par un père riche, qui désirait voir sa fille donner naissance à un louveteau. Combien ? Cinq ? Dix ? Quinze ? Quel âge avait cette femme, vingt-cinq, trente ans ? Déjà effacée, déjà insensible. Combien d'enfant avait-elle eu ? Son corps semblait lourd et flasque, et d'après la taille de ses seins, elle n'en était pas à son premier, loin de là. Derek ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce regard éteint. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque sa grand-mère l'alpha de la meute Hale, essentiellement composée de Reproducteurs, était venue le chercher, elle lui avait fait miroiter la promesse d'une vie pleine de femelles ardentes qui n'auraient qu'un seul souhait : lui donner des louveteaux. Et Derek avait ce désir, profond, de transmettre son patrimoine. Car il était l'un des derniers loups à être né aux Etats-Unis, après lui n'était venu au monde que son cousin, de deux ans son cadet. Depuis, rien. La race disparaissait. L'une des plus anciennes races de loup du monde thérianthrope. La plus ancienne et pure, qui avait vécu en France durant des centaines d'années, avait fini par s'éteindre sans laisser de trace, traquée et anéantie par les italiens. Connaitraient-ils le même sort, ici, en Amérique ? Hors de question. Derek voulait des enfants. Derek voulait être père. Il le savait depuis que, tout jeune adolescent, il avait tenu dans ses bras sa petite sœur qui venait de naître, petit bébé gigotant et fragile qui avait dardé sur lui des yeux curieux et émerveillés. Il était un loup, et par son sang il pouvait faire vivre toute une race.

Il avait alors quitté sa famille, sa maison, pour une meute qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais sa grand-mère lui avait menti. Les femelles n'étaient pas ardentes, loin de là. La majeur partie était forcée par leur propre alpha, réduite au simple état d'incubateur vivant. La précédente avec laquelle il s'était accouplé avait même dû être attachée et droguée, car sinon elle ne se laissait pas faire. Toutes les ruses étaient bonnes pour permettre à la race de perdurer. Et Derek avait accepté. L'éloquence du discours de sa grand-mère, le jour où elle était venue l'arracher à sa famille, était telle qu'il s'était mis à penser comme elle. Peu importe que les femelles soient traitées ainsi, peu importe les méthodes utilisées ; le plus important était l'avenir des loups.

Mais ce soir, après presque un an à devoir s'accoupler avec des femelles qui ressemblaient à des coquilles vides, il sentait que l'armure qu'il s'était construite tout autour de l'âme se fendillait. Cette femelle, si jeune, avait les yeux si vides.

Sans attendre, il termina de faire ce pour quoi il avait été engagé, puis se dégagea du corps inerte sous le sien et se redressa. La femelle avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son visage était ravagé par la tristesse et la colère. Pourquoi ? Derek ne comprenait pas. Elles avaient le bon sang en elles, lointain, ancien, mais elles étaient des descendantes des plus belles races canidés. Comme sa mère, elles étaient des « chien-loup », et si leur sang n'était pas assez pur pour donner à leur aura animal la forme d'un loup, au moins pouvaient-elles transmettre le bon gène, et donner naissance à de vrais louveteaux. Pour peu que le mâle soit un loup, c'était possible. Après tout, c'était ainsi que sa mère l'avait conçu. Elle était un chien-loup, son père aussi, et lui, leur fils, arborait fièrement le pelage noir et les yeux rouges des premiers loups. Alors pourquoi ces femelles n'étaient-elles pas heureuses de participer à ce vaste programme de protection et de sauvegarde de la race ? Pourquoi agissaient-elles de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne se laissaient-elles pas faire ? Pourquoi tant de désespoir dans leurs yeux et leurs corps ? Quelque chose lui échappait. Et ces odeurs, tout autour de lui, celles de ces autres mâles qui étaient venus ici avant lui, l'écœurèrent brusquement.

Tendu par la colère, il se hâta de se rhabiller et quitta la chambre. Il n'y était resté qu'un quart d'heure, tout au plus vingt minutes, alors qu'il avait été engagé pour deux heures, mais il ne pouvait plus rester ici, impossible. Lorsqu'il parvint dans le couloir qui le menait directement au salon, il entendit la voix de son oncle dire :

\- Un couteau ?! T'es dingue, c'est pas des cochons ! Moi j'utilise un cou … Derek ?

L'interpelé s'arrêta et prit le temps de détailler le visage de l'autre loup, face à lui. Frère cadet de sa mère, Peter était un mâle en qui il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir confiance, grand, incroyablement puissant, calculateur, fier et sans scrupule. Lui, il s'accouplait ainsi, avec des femelles non-consentantes, depuis presque dix ans, et rien ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Contrairement à Derek, qui commençait déjà à éprouver des remords. Tellement concentré sur son mal-être et sa colère, ce-dernier ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir aux mots qu'il venait d'entendre, et dit :

\- Je sors, je vais faire un tour.

\- Euh, répondit Peter en arquant un sourcil. Non. Tu fais demi-tour et tu fais ce que t'as à faire.

L'un des mâles présents à ses côtés avec lequel il avait sympathisé – un chien-loup de la même meute que la femelle, censé être là pour veiller à sa sécurité – poussa un rire gras, un joint à la main. Les deux autres, quant à eux, braquèrent sur Derek des regards lourds et menaçants. Repousser une femelle avec un tel pédigrée était considéré comme une insulte, mais Derek savait que son oncle saurait apaiser les tensions en se proposant en remplacement. Après tout, il était là pour ça. Pour honorer un contrat, un loup ne se présentait pas seul, il était toujours accompagné d'un autre, censé prendre sa place en cas de problème.

Sans un mot, Derek les planta là tous les quatre et s'en fut. Peter ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter, se contentant de le regarder partir avec un sourire. Puis il haussa les épaules en direction du chien-loup face à lui, adressa un regard amusé aux deux autres mâles, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. A lui de jouer.

Derek savait que Peter ne lui dirait rien, ne tenterait rien. Premièrement parce qu'il était trop content de prendre sa place, et deuxièmement parce que leur alpha n'aurait pas apprécié qu'une dispute éclate entre eux. Après tout, Derek était le petit protégé de sa grand-mère. Car il était le seul loup de leur meute à avoir un sang vraiment pur. Peter, Ryan et Maxine, son oncle, son cousin et sa cousine, étaient des loups eux aussi, mais leur fourrure était rouge et leurs yeux jaunes. Résultat d'un croisement avec du sang de loup mexicain. Dans cette meute, Derek était le seul véritable descendant des premiers loups, et ça le rendait intouchable.

Il sortit. L'air tiède de cette nuit d'été l'accueillit, chassant de ses narines toutes ces odeurs de phéromones chimiques. Mais celles des autres mâles, incrustées dans la peau de cette femelle, ne le quittait pas. Il grimaça. Enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean noir et commença à marcher. Ça lui ferait du bien. Il tenta de se vider la tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'expression dans le regard et sur le visage de la femelle. Elle était entre les mains de Peter maintenant. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Pourquoi toutes ces femelles avec lesquelles il s'accouplait depuis un an, n'étaient-elles pas heureuses de sauver ce qu'ils tentaient tous de sauver ? Encore une fois, la réponse lui échappa. Pourtant il sentait qu'il était sur le point de comprendre.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'une musique lointaine lui parvint, basses et rythmes désordonnés, puis l'odeur de l'alcool, de la sueur, de la jeunesse et de la désinhibition. Une fête d'étudiant, quelque part. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et avisa une maison, dans l'obscurité, décorée à l'extérieur par des ballons et des rubans, dont l'un d'eux arborait ces mots :

« Bon anniversaire Lydia ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Des rires, des odeurs par dizaine, balbutiantes, trop jeunes pour être véritablement dangereuses. Les garçons et les filles dans cette maison tentaient de s'attirer respectivement, se cherchaient, ne se trouvaient pas, fouillaient. C'était empreint d'hésitation et de désir coupable. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti ainsi, gêné par son désir, perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, et pourtant cette époque de sa vie où il commençait tout juste à prendre conscience de son potentiel de gros gabarit lui paraissait à des années-lumière derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la maison. Il y avait tellement de monde de toute façon, que personne ne s'apercevrait de sa présence. Les jeunes présents devant l'entrée, un verre à la main, ne tournèrent même pas la tête lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur.

Des humains normaux, pour la plupart, des hommes-singes. Quelques félidés. Une grande majorité de canidés, sans doute parce que la maitresse de maison en était une elle-même. Quelques jeunes le suivirent du regard, froncèrent les sourcils, écarquillèrent les yeux avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et de passer leur chemin. Personne ne tentait jamais de chercher des poux à un gros gabarit, surtout si celui-ci, toutes phéromones dehors, imposait clairement son territoire. Aucun ne lui posa de question, aucun ne tenta de l'arrêter. Une belle jeune fille d'à peine seize ans, rousse aux yeux verts, du rouge à lèvre sanguin sur la bouche, lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Bienvenu, buvez donc un verre.

Sans doute la fameuse Lydia. Son regard était sans équivoque : de toute évidence, cette petite canidé était on ne peut plus intéressée par l'idée de coucher avec lui. Mais elle sentait le mâle à plein nez. Deux ou trois hommes semblaient déjà l'avoir serré de près. Derek détourna le regard. Attrapa une bouteille de bière sur une table. La musique était forte, elle lui crevait les tympans. Bien. Comme ça il ne s'entendait pas penser. Il commença à boire.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre pour s'accoupler avec cette femelle froide, il avait bu quelques verres de bourbon avec son oncle et les trois autres hommes. Deux ou trois autres bouteilles de bière tiède, plus un peu de vodka, terminèrent de lui chauffer la tête. Les odeurs se bousculaient autour de lui. Pratiquement toutes les femelles dans cette maison portaient sur elle l'odeur de plusieurs mâles. Y en avait-il une seule qui n'ait pas déjà été touchée ? Apparemment non. Les principaux invités de cette fête semblaient faire partie de l'équipe sportive du lycée, ou du club de pom-pom girls, et il savait, pour avoir été lycéen lui aussi, que ces deux groupes ne figuraient pas parmi les plus chastes. Autrement dit, pratiquement tous les jeunes autour de lui connaissaient déjà l'alcool, le sexe, et peut-être même la drogue. Quelques-uns seulement semblaient sortir du lot. Ça sentait le désir, l'envie, le sexe. L'écœurement revint au grand galop.

\- Hey ! l'interpela une voix aigüe. T'as pas vu Scotty ?

Derek se retourna. Un garçon lui faisait face, manifestement très alcoolisé. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à rabrouer cet adolescent inconscient qui venait lui adresser la parole comme s'ils étaient potes depuis toujours, lorsque l'effluve lui tomba dessus telle une brique sur la tête. Il recula d'un pas. Les yeux du garçon, dorés dans la luminosité artificielle trop forte du salon, ne le quittait pas. Un androgynus. Très jeune androgynus. D'après ce que Derek put en sentir, la transformation était tellement récente qu'on percevait encore des réminiscences de l'odeur mâle, alors que les phéromones femelles se frayaient difficilement un chemin. De par son expérience, il en déduisit que la transformation datait d'une semaine, peut-être moins. Le garçon, moqueur, pouffa de rire et agita une main vive sous son nez.

\- Allooooooo ! le railla-t-il en titubant vers l'avant. Quand on ti ! tient pas l'alcou … l'alo … l'aloole, on boit pas !

Derek ne réagit même pas, hypnotisé par cette fragrance. Il n'y avait aucune autre odeur sur le corps de ce garçon. Juste la sienne, chaude et douce, qui lui évoqua de l'herbe réchauffée par un soleil brûlant après une averse de pluie froide. C'était simple. C'était encore pur. C'était la preuve qu'il n'avait jamais été touché.

Encore une fois, l'adolescent rigola et lui dit :

\- T'es comtèp'ment bourré mon gars. Ah !

Il se jeta en avant, visant les bières sur la table derrière Derek qui, de justesse, l'évita d'un pas sur le côté. Leurs corps respectifs se touchèrent – l'épaule du garçon contre son torse – l'effluve explosa aux narines du loup qui retint un hoquet de surprise et sentit sa tête tourner. Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit aussitôt. Déjà, brandissant fièrement une bouteille tel un trophée, le garçon s'éloignait de lui en fendant la foule, titubant légèrement, appelant à tue-tête :

\- Scoooooooottyyyyyy !

Derek en resta pantois. Le jeune canidé partit, l'effluve commença à se tarir. Et elle lui manquait déjà. C'était une odeur si chaude, si vraie, si simple. Une odeur qui n'avait pas été souillée par un autre. Depuis quand n'en avait-il plus sentit de pareil ? Depuis quand une simple fragrance, un simple contact, ne lui avait-il plus fait tourner ainsi la tête ?

Il s'ébroua. Il était saoul, fatigué, déçu par son statut d'étalon qui ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser séduire par les phéromones d'un tout nouvel androgynus juste assez vierge pour l'intéresser ? Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les androgynus, bien au contraire, il trouvait alléchante l'idée d'un corps mâle capable d'enfanter – d'ailleurs, comme tous les thérianthropes, il n'était pas très regardant sur le sexe de ses partenaires – mais il était un loup, il devait avoir un bien meilleur contrôle sur ses désirs. Sans cela il allait se mettre à disséminer des bâtards un peu partout dans n'importe quel état du pays. En devenant Reproducteur, il avait signé un contrat d'exclusivité avec la meute de sa grand-mère, et ne devait donc s'accoupler qu'avec les femelles que cette dernière lui désignait. Sauf que, comme signalé plus haut, Derek avait trop bu, perdait ses repères, et se contrôlait beaucoup moins bien lorsqu'il était en colère.

Quelques verres de vodka plus tard et il se retrouva dans une chambre obscure avec une jeune femelle dont l'odeur lui indiqua qu'elle était félidé. Bien, ainsi, en cas de bêtise, il y avait beaucoup moins de risque qu'elle tombe enceinte. Le croisement entre espèces n'était pas impossible, mais il était plus difficile pour un canidé de faire un enfant à une félidé qu'à une autre canidé. Il cessa d'y penser. Arracha le chemisier de sa partenaire et le laissa tomber à leurs pieds. Elle était douce sous ses doigts, vive et chaude. Elle sentait le mâle, un mâle étranger, c'était lointain et diffus, mais Derek le sentit. Il grogna. Attrapa la jeune femme par les poignets.

Tenta de ne pas penser à l'androgynus ; tenta de ne pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eu ce-dernier s'il l'avait attrapé ainsi. Tenta de ne pas se rappeler de son odeur pure ; tenta de ne pas imaginer le goût que devait avoir sa peau intouchée.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter. Derek, un instant éblouis par la lumière du couloir qui jaillissait dans la pièce, plissa les paupières mais ne put voir le visage de celui ou celle qui venait de surgir. Il entendit simplement quelqu'un de très aviné rigoler de cette façon :

\- Hé hé hé hé hé !

\- Stiles ! lança sa jeune partenaire, indignée.

\- Aaaaaalooooors !J'croyais qu'tu voulais plus 'voir affaire aux ! aux canidés ?

Derek reconnut l'odeur avant de reconnaître la voix et, touché à la tête, il vacilla un instant. Une légère touche de menthe poivrée s'était invitée dans la fragrance, plus forte à présent. Etait-ce à cause de l'alcool que l'androgynus laissait vagabonder ses phéromones comme ça partout, ou bien avait-il déjà senti, sans s'en rendre compte, ses propres effluves de loup ? En tout cas, s'il ne répondait pas à sa présence, il l'appelait clairement.

La seconde d'après, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il vit les traits du garçon se dessiner en contre-jour. Il souriait bêtement, appuyé contre la porte, l'air de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Il était bourré au point de ne plus tenir debout que par miracle. Un mouvement, une silhouette, et la félidée, qui était là une seconde plus tôt disparue. Derek se retrouva seul avec l'androgynus, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, excité au point que pas une seule molécule des effluves du garçon en face de lui ne lui échappait. Et c'était bon. Une odeur comme il n'en avait jamais senti. Un vent tiède sur une prairie mouillée, après des jours passés en ville. La liberté. Comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit louveteau insouciant, le museau et les oreilles frémissantes, et qu'il courait dans le jardin avec sa mère. Il frémit. Ses muscles se contractèrent.

\- Qui tu es toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'androgynus, l'air absent, ne lui répondit pas. Il le fixait de ses yeux d'or sombres. Derek, sentant son loup se tendre, de plus en plus incontrôlable, huma profondément l'odeur. Difficile d'établir l'apparence que devait avoir la forme originelle de ce garçon ; ça sentait le berger australien ou allemand – difficile à définir – et l'épagneul, breton à première vue mais peut-être tout simplement français – en tout cas il était certain qu'une part de son sang était européenne. Un peu d'Akita américain aussi. Quoi que tout cela puisse être, le simple fait que toutes ces auras différentes se mêlent ne pouvait expliquer qu'une seule chose : c'était un bâtard. Ses parents devaient sans doute être des bâtards eux-mêmes. Aucun pédigrée. Rien qui aurait pu l'intéresser. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son odeur lui apparaissait-elle aussi alléchante ? Pourquoi lui semblait-elle aussi parfaite ? L'alcool, sans doute, et la déception. La colère. La honte. Tous ces sentiments qui se mêlaient en lui étaient en train de lui faire perdre ses repères. Et voilà qu'il s'entichait d'un androgynus sans race, là où il aurait normalement dû ne rien remarquer. Même pas le voir. Sa colère devint plus forte.

Il était tombé bien bas.

Il s'approcha. Les yeux grands ouverts, figé, l'androgynus le regarda venir vers lui sans faire un geste. Pour le tester, Derek porta ses phéromones en avant, appelant son corps. Immédiatement, l'instinct nouveau du garçon lui répondit avec une rapidité et une facilité étonnante. La transformation était peut-être très récente, mais il était prêt. L'ovulation avait peut-être déjà eu lieu. En tout cas, c'était ce que son corps lui criait : qu'il n'avait plus qu'à le posséder, à faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Cette fois, l'androgynus le sentit et recula mais son dos ne fit que rencontrer le coin de porte derrière lui. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, plus dorés que jamais. Derek sentit sa colère enfler encore dans sa poitrine quand son loup gronda. Il était un étalon qui, en un an, n'avait pas réussi à engrosser une seule femelle. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour réparer ce tort ?

\- Tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par un androgynus, hein ? Je parie que t'es la petite pute de ton lycée.

Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Aucune idée. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre cet androgynus trop parfait pour être réel sorti de nulle part, contre cette femelle qui était restée si froide entre ses bras, contre Peter et son sourire satisfait, contre sa grand-mère et ses mensonges. Contre lui, aussi, principalement.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque, quand l'androgynus se retourna pour tenter de lui échapper, il l'attrapa et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Reflexe instinctif de loup. Ne jamais fuir, devant un loup, car sinon il se lancera irrémédiablement à vos trousses. Pour l'empêcher de crier, Derek lui plaqua une main sur le visage et le porta jusque sur le lit. C'était son loup qui décidait maintenant, alors que sa raison humaine, qui pourtant tentait encore, faiblement, de le convaincre de ne pas faire ça, n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain.

Pourquoi ne se débattait-il pas plus ? L'alcool ? Son corps surchauffé par l'agression olfactive lancée par Derek ? Aucune idée. Son corps était mince sous le sien, musculation doucement sculptée, peau pâle. Et chaude. Si chaude ! Derek n'avait plus qu'à la caresser pour se réchauffer, pour réchauffer son loup esseulé. Un loup qui avait abandonné sa meute natale pour une autre qui ne s'intéressait qu'à sa semence ; un mâle de gros gabarit sans femelle, sans lien, sans attache.

D'un mouvement sec, il fit descendre le pantalon le long des jambes du garçon qui, brusquement, cessa de gigoter. Essoufflé, grondant, l'esprit enfiévré, Derek releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de l'androgynus. Plus doré que jamais, son regard semblait illuminer son visage. Et là Derek compris qu'il s'agissait de la couleur des pupilles de sa forme originelle, tout comme les siens, d'ordinaire gris, devenaient rouges lorsque le loup le dominait. D'ailleurs, peut-être étaient-ils rouges en ce moment. Mais quelle aura animale arborait des yeux d'or ? Aucune idée. Et Derek n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

D'une pulsion incontrôlable, il libéra une nouvelle vague de phéromone, histoire de s'assurer que le corps de l'androgynus était bien prêt. Ce-dernier gémit, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux extraordinairement brillant. Derek le pénétra d'un seul mouvement brut qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux, et il sentit un frisson de plaisir intense faire vibrer chacun de ses muscles. Corps vierge brûlant, plus ouvert et accueillant que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Et cette odeur qui lui fit tourner la tête.

L'androgynus gémit, ferma les yeux. Il avait un peu mal, ça se voyait, mais il était tellement lubrifié que Derek savait, par expérience, que ça ne durerait pas. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il grogna, montra les crocs, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans ce corps qui n'appartenait désormais qu'à lui, puis se réfugia au creux de son cou pour s'abreuver de cette odeur, s'y réfugier. Une odeur pareille, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Son loup l'avait décidé. Son loup voulait se lier avec elle.

Il se laissa emporter par son désir. Parce qu'il l'avait décidé, lui ; il avait choisi cette femelle en se fiant à ses sens, et non à son alpha. L'androgynus lui appartenait, rien qu'à lui, parce qu'il était le premier, parce qu'il était le seul. Aucune autre odeur sur ce corps que la sienne. Aucun autre mâle, rien que lui. L'androgynus se mit à crier. Oubliée la douleur ; il prenait du plaisir.

Mécontent, ne réfléchissant plus, Derek se redressa, donna un coup de rein plus fort, puis retourna le garçon sur le ventre afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur sa bouche, qu'il entrava bien vite. Ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il n'était pas censé être là. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre une femelle que sa grand-mère ne lui avait pas désigné. Refusant de penser à ça, Derek se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait, tout entier tourné vers le plaisir qu'il pouvait en tirer, sans penser aux conséquences. Un an qu'il n'avait pas senti cette chaleur, ce désir.

Dans un grondement, il s'enfonça aussi loin que possible et se laissa aller, puis s'immobilisa, la vue recouverte d'un voile noir. Sous lui, l'androgynus, essoufflé mais silencieux, ne bougeait pas. Derek ne s'arrêta pas là. Il sortit son sexe de ce corps, le frotta, encore mouillé, contre les cuisses brûlantes du garçon, afin d'y laisser efficacement son odeur. Il fallait le savoir : l'odeur s'imprégnait facilement à cet endroit du corps. Autre endroit très olfactif, surtout chez les gros gabarits : le cou, un peu sous la mâchoire. Juste à côté des amygdales, des glandes minuscules – présentes uniquement chez les thérianthropes mâles – sécrétaient, quand ils le décidaient, des phéromones concentrés. Efficace pour marquer une femelle de son odeur. Derek frotta son cou où il le put, frénétiquement, alors que son sexe continuait de caresser les cuisses.

L'androgynus ne bougeait pas. Evanouis ? Trop bourré ? Derek, le temps de reprendre son souffle, continua de se frotter sur lui. Maintenant, n'importe quel mâle voulant approcher ce garçon ne pourrait que faire demi-tour, tant son odeur serait forte. De quoi l'écœurer, de quoi le faire fuir. Les marquages des gros gabarits étaient particulièrement efficaces. Cet androgynus était à lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui lui appartenait entièrement, qu'il avait été le seul à toucher.

Après deux ou trois petites minutes, Derek, la respiration plus calme, se redressa. Le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas. Les sourcils froncés, inquiet, il le secoua légèrement. Evanouis.

\- C'est pas ! … vrai …

Derek sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Il était jeune. Terriblement jeune. A peine seize ans sans doute. Mineur. Alors que lui était un adulte.

Une soudaine panique s'empara de lui et il se redressa, s'empêtra les pieds dans les draps en voulant descendre du lit et tomba bruyamment au sol. L'androgynus gémit, bougea. Certainement réveillé. Sans réfléchir, Derek attrapa sa chemise, se redressa, sortit de la chambre et se rhabilla tout en descendant les escaliers. Ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui ressemblait pas. Conscient de l'importance de son sang, il avait toujours pris garde à ne pas prendre de risque, ne pas le mélanger avec … n'importe qui ? Cet androgynus était-il vraiment n'impo …

De justesse, il évita un adolescent qui venait vers lui, du genre à la recherche de quelqu'un, et s'en fut sans même s'excuser. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de la maison qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas cessé, depuis qu'il était dans la chambre, de diffuser ses phéromones tout autour de lui. Il cessa immédiatement. Les yeux dorés de l'androgynus ne le quittaient pas, ces mêmes yeux à cause desquels il n'avait pas un seul instant pris garde aux traits juvéniles de son visage.

Cette fois, l'air tiède de la nuit ne le dégrisa pas. Il tenta de s'éclaircir l'esprit en prenant une grande inspiration par les narines, mais échoua. Car il s'était imprégné de l'odeur de l'androgynus, alors qu'il se frottait sur lui pour laisser la sienne. Il était partout sur lui. Il gronda sans le vouloir et sentit l'excitation revenir. Il n'avait pas assez profité, tout à l'heure, son loup en voulait encore.

\- T'étais où p'tit con ? l'accueillit Peter lorsqu'il revint devant la maison de la meute de chien-loup.

\- Nulle part, gronda-t-il en réponse.

Ses pas l'avaient instinctivement ramené vers les siens. Peter, debout à côté de la camaro avec laquelle ils étaient venus jusqu'ici, arqua un sourcil, puis eut un sourire moqueur. Derek se renfrogna instantanément. Evidemment, l'odeur n'avait pas échappé à son oncle, qui lui dit, amusé :

\- T'as été cherché une putain pour tirer un coup ? T'aurais pu m'inviter.

\- Fermes ta gueule, lui répliqua son neveu en contournant le véhicule.

\- J'espère que la pute que t'as sauté va pas nous pondre un bâtard, Madeleine n'apprécierait pas.

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna. Monta dans la voiture. Peter fit de même et se mit derrière le volant. Puis ils quittèrent la ville en direction de la réserve, un peu à l'écart : un terrain boisé, qui appartenait à la meute de Madeleine Hale, sa grand-mère, depuis quatre générations. Un pied-à-terre bien utile lorsqu'ils devaient faire halte en Californie pour des contrats. Un an que Derek parcourait le pays avec sa nouvelle meute, première fois qu'il venait à Beacon Hills, bien que sa mère lui ait assuré qu'il y était né. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. N'avait pas trop aimé la ville en arrivant, une sorte de New York de l'ouest perdu, trop loin de la côté, trop loin du désert californien. Rien d'attrayant. Enfin, avant qu'il ne rencontre cet androgynus.

Même avec ces quelques minutes de recul, Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle. Ni même pourquoi il avait trouvé l'odeur de ce garçon si parfaite, si alléchante. Il soupira.

Ils firent le trajet sans se dire un mot, sans parler de la désertion de Derek. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient cacher ce genre de chose à l'alpha.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison qui leur servait de tanière dans cet état, et Ryan, le plus jeune, âgé de dix-neuf ans – et donc trop jeune pour l'instant aux yeux de la loi pour pouvoir honorer des contrats – vint vers eux, curieux. Il était pressé d'avoir vingt ans, pressé de devenir un étalon. Pressé d'être comme Derek, comme Peter. Il leur demanda si tout s'était bien passé.

\- Tout dépend pour qui, lui répondit Peter.

Des pas lourds firent frissonner Derek, qui se contracta. Madeleine apparut. Une chevelure grise, encore sombre, et des yeux tout aussi gris, qu'elle avait transmis à sa fille, qui les avait ensuite transmis à son fils ; un corps mince, sec, athlétique. L'odeur puissante qui se dégageait d'elle le força à se soumettre. L'alpha était là, et elle le regardait avec sévérité.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Disons que si le petit est un louveteau, lui répondit Peter avec un sourire, sa fourrure sera rouge, et non pas noire.

Immédiatement, les traits du visage de Madeleine se firent plus sévères encore.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire ! contra Derek avec un regard assassin en direction de son oncle.

\- T'étais censé rester avec elle deux heures, t'y es resté quinze minutes !

\- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire ce que je devais faire !

\- Ça suffit, gronda l'alpha d'une voix basse et terrifiante. Laissons ça. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur pour cette fois, Derek. Mais tu ne recommenceras pas. Lorsque je t'ordonne d'honorer un contrat, tu l'honores. Si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore, je te déclare au CRED comme étant stérile, et plus aucune famille ne voudra de toi. Compris ?

Peter ricana. Derek lui adressa un dernier regard noir, puis regarda sa grand-mère avant de baisser la tête. Il ne répondit rien. Mais sa soumission parlait pour lui. Tout comme ses poings serrés et son corps fébrile.

Un instant, il repensa à l'androgynus. Où était-il maintenant ? Etait-il revenu à lui ? Un autre mâle le touchait-il en ce moment ? Ses muscles se tendirent de colère et il retint un grondement de justesse. L'oublier. Oublier ce moment d'égarement, dû à sa colère et son désespoir. De toute façon, il ne le reverrait jamais. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de se lier. Son rôle était de s'accoupler avec les femelles que son alpha lui désignait. Rien d'autre.

...

\- Putain, ça fait quatre putain d'années qu'on n'a pas foutu les pieds ici, et ça n'a pas changé ! C'est déprimant. Ça fait presque quarante ans que je connais ce bled, et il me déprime. Y'a rien ici. Derek, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ouais, mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

Derrière eux, sur la banquette arrière, Ryan rigola. Derek regardait par la vitre. Beacon Hills. Peter avait raison, la ville n'avait pas changé. En plus, il faisait gris aujourd'hui, il pleuvait un peu.

Derek soupira, un peu fébrile. Peter lui jeta un regard et dit :

\- Relax, c'est pas toi qui vas baiser aujourd'hui.

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ryan sourit. Ils étaient tous les trois des étalons désormais, et Ryan était tout aussi volontaire que Madeleine le désirait. Sans scrupule, comme Peter ; jeune et dynamique, comme Derek. Seul soucis : il n'était pas assez pur.

Si Derek était aussi nerveux, c'était pour une raison bien particulière. En fait, deux raisons. Premièrement, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour Madeleine qu'il revoyait une femelle avec laquelle il s'était déjà accouplé, il avait donc de grande chance de croiser la route de l'une de ses progénitures. Car, si cette femelle s'était montrer froide et lointaine, son corps n'en avait pas moins réagis, il s'en souvenait très bien. Certes, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que cet hypothétique enfant soit celui de Peter, mais Derek voulait y croire. Deuxièmement, si cela faisait certes presque quatre ans qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus, il n'en avait pas pour autant oublier l'androgynus.

Ils étaient restés environ deux ans à Washington, centre névralgique de la reproduction de la côte est, car cette ville permettait d'accéder rapidement à Richmond, Baltimore, Philadelphie et New York. Certes, Derek était passé à autre chose pendant ce séjour, se concentrant sur son travail, tentant d'ignorer ses états d'âme et ses humeurs toujours plus sombres ; plus encore durant l'année suivante où ils avaient voyagé dans tous les autres états lorsque Ryan eut vingt-et-un ans, afin de trouver d'autres contrats pour lui. Et puis, ils étaient revenus ici. Californie, côte ouest, Beacon Hills. La femelle de la meute de chien-loup était féconde de nouveau, et Madeleine avait accepté l'accouplement. Pour Ryan cette fois. Car Derek l'avait refusé. Mais il accompagnait tout de même son cousin.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tôt, lorsque l'avion privé de l'alpha les avait déposés à l'aéroport de San Diego, que le souvenir de l'androgynus lui était revenu. En réalité, il ne se souvenait tout à fait que de son odeur unique, de la chaleur intense de son corps et du doré incroyable de ses yeux. Les traits de son visage lui échappaient. Il était trop bourré à ce moment-là pour en avoir gardé un souvenir assez fort. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, la possibilité de le revoir le rendait nerveux. Sans doute parce que, d'un côté, il avait envie de sentir de nouveau l'odeur de ses phéromones qui lui avaient si facilement fait perdre la tête, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie. Il se rappelait de la façon dont il avait perdu le contrôle, sa surprise et sa peur – oui, sa peur ! – lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce garçon n'était pas majeur. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi personne, avant lui, ne l'avait touché. Derek avait été le premier.

Sa poitrine se gonfla. Son loup grondait, à la fois de satisfaction et d'anticipation fébrile. Et si aucun autre mâle ne l'avait touché depuis ? Ça voudrait dire qu'en plus d'être le premier, Derek était le seul. Que cet androgynus lui appartenait, à lui seul. Alors que toutes ces femelles, avec lesquelles il s'accouplait, passaient dans les bras de tant et tant de mâles.

\- Nous y voilà ! déclara Peter avec énergie. Destination atteinte. Sors ton attirail, petit.

\- La femelle est comment ? demanda curieusement Ryan.

\- Euh, j'en ai pas gardé un souvenir vraiment précis … une buche, je crois. Derek ?

Sans répondre, ce-dernier sortit de la voiture. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Sur sa droite, deux rues plus loin, la maison où ça s'était passé. Son loup le tendit dans cette direction, il lui résista. Ça n'était qu'un androgynus, un parmi des centaines qui existaient aux Etats-Unis, alors pourquoi s'en était-il imprégné comme ça ?!

Pour tenter de s'y soustraire, il regarda de l'autre côté, sur sa gauche. L'entrée d'un parc. Qui semblait grand. Etrange, il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Pourquoi être parti de l'autre côté, quatre ans plus tôt, plutôt que vers ce parc pour s'aérer l'esprit ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment il aurait senti …

\- Derek ? appela Ryan depuis le seuil de la maison.

L'interpelé ne répondit que par un regard et entra derrière lui. Les odeurs et l'atmosphère glauque n'avaient pas changé, et Derek le sut dès qu'il prit sa première inspiration : pas d'enfant. Leurs empreintes olfactives étaient faciles à reconnaître parmi des adultes, et là il n'y en avait pas. Par contre, les trois mâles de la dernière fois, dont le chien-loup, étaient encore là. Ils accueillirent Peter avec le sourire ; Derek plus froidement ; Ryan en lui tapant dans le dos, une façon pour eux de lui dire bienvenue et de l'autoriser à s'accoupler avec leur femelle féconde. Derek détourna le regard. C'était déjà difficile il y a quatre ans. Ça l'était dix fois plus maintenant.

\- Tu veux y aller tout de suite, où tu prends le temps de prendre un verre avec nous ? demanda l'un des trois mâles au plus jeune.

\- Bah c'est que, tenta Ryan un peu timidement. J'ai que deux heures, ça ira ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Sauf Derek, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder partout. Il avait peut-être mal senti, il y avait peut-être un enfant.

\- C'est qu'il est sérieux ce petit ! T'inquiète, on décompte les heures à partir du moment où tu entres dans la chambre, pas dans la maison.

\- Ah ! Je veux bien une bière alors.

\- T'as quelque chose de plus fort pour nous ? demanda Peter.

\- T'inquiètes. Venez.

Derek les suivit. Même couloir, même salon. Des odeurs de mâles par dizaine. Il serra les dents. Son malaise revint, comme des années plus tôt. Il s'installa, sans prendre part à la conversation, accepta un verre d'alcool sans y toucher. Non, il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Mais pourquoi ? Certes, il était plus facile pour des petits gabarits d'avoir des enfants, comparé aux gros gabarits, mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte la puissance de ses phéromones sexuelles. Cette femelle avait ovulé, il en était certain, et même s'il n'avait pas été le seul à s'accoupler avec elle cette-nuit-là, il aurait tout de même dû y avoir un enfant, même s'il était celui de Peter. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas ? Et s'il était à la crèche, ou à l'école, il aurait tout de même dû y avoir une trace de son odeur dans cette maison. C'était la tanière de la meute de chien-loup, les enfants grandissaient donc ici.

Après avoir terminé sa bière en une petite demi-heure, Ryan se fit conduire dans la chambre. La conversation reprit. Peter était parti dans la narration de son dernier accouplement, une femelle d'une trentaine d'année avec laquelle Derek avait déjà couché à de nombreuses reprises ; le genre de femme qui passait son temps à les insulter et à tenter de les frapper alors qu'ils se glissaient entre ses cuisses. Peter avait l'air de trouver ça drôle. Ne supportant plus d'entendre le rire gras de son oncle, Derek posa la question qui le chatouillait depuis qu'il était entré :

\- Elle n'est pas tombée enceinte ?

Court silence. Les trois mâles se tournèrent vers Peter qui, les sourcils arqués, tentaient de comprendre comment son neveu en était arrivé à poser ce genre de question.

\- Bah non, tu sais bien, répondit-il dans un sourire un peu forcé. Cette folle n'a …

\- Mais non pas elle ! coupa vivement Derek en se penchant en avant et en regardant le chien-loup dans les yeux. La vôtre.

\- La nôtre ? demanda l'homme, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- On est venu ici y'a quatre ans, arrêtez de jouer aux cons ! Est-ce qu'elle est tombée enceinte, oui ou non ?!

Nouveau silence. Les trois mâles s'entreregardèrent, ignorant Peter qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche, mâchoires serrées. Derek fronça les sourcils. Le contrat qu'il avait signé avec Madeleine était clair pourtant : si jamais l'une des femelles qu'il avait couverte tombait enceinte d'un bâtard, il n'en saurait rien. Inutile de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Par contre, si un louveteau était mis au monde, il était immédiatement mis au courant. Presque cinq ans maintenant qu'il était étalon, et rien. Aucun louveteau. Par contre, des bâtards, il devait y en avoir un certain nombre maintenant, et Derek en avait plus qu'assez de se demander combien.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il avec un grondement. Oui ou non ?

\- Ouais, répondit le chien-loup malgré l'insistance de Peter qui continuait son signe de tête négatif. Mais on ne l'a pas gardé.

Derek relâcha sa respiration. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'était pas rare qu'une meute se sépare d'un enfant si ce-dernier ne correspondait pas à leurs critères. Mais peu importe. Il avait un enfant. Il était père.

\- Et vous savez où il est ? demanda-t-il, la bouche brutalement sèche.

\- Euh …, tenta le chien-loup après un coup d'œil étonné à l'un de ses compagnons. Plus ou moins. On s'en est débarrassé.

Peter soupira et se frotta les paupières. Un mécontentement qui frôlait la colère, Derek pouvait le sentir, mais il l'ignora. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Un bonheur qu'il n'espérait plus après quatre années de déception. Une chance sur deux que ce petit soit de lui. Une chance sur deux qu'il soit père.

\- Il est où ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

\- On s'en est débarrassé, répondit encore l'autre en face de lui.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai bien compris mais, tenta-t-il, incertain.

\- Il n'est pas au courant ? demanda le chien-loup à Peter, lui coupant la parole.

\- Non, répondit ce-dernier dans un soupir, et j'avais pas trop envie qu'il l'apprenne, merci les gars !

L'un des deux autres mâles rigola. Derek sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il commençait à comprendre. Mais n'avait pas envie de comprendre. L'information restait coincée aux portes de son esprit. La phrase raisonnait aux abords de son cerveau : on s'en est débarrassé.

\- A ce propos, reprit énergiquement le chien-loup en fixant Peter avec un sourire, merci pour le tuyau. T'as raison, c'est mieux avec un coussin, et c'est moins salissant. J'utilise plus de couteau.

Derek se redressa, l'estomac contracté. L'un des trois mâles face à lui le regardait en souriant. Couteau, coussin. Pas d'enfant dans la maison. Trop de bâtard. Il avait déjà entendu Madeleine s'en plaindre. Trop de chien-loup aux Etats-Unis.

Salon surchauffé, odeurs de mâles trop fortes. Haut-le-cœur. Derek quitta son fauteuil, quitta la pièce, Peter tenta de l'arrêter mais il lui cria de fermer sa gueule, et il quitta la maison. L'air de l'automne était frais. Ça ne changea rien. Et cette fois, il partit dans l'autre sens, vers le parc, sans s'en rendre compte. Son loup dirigeait ses pas sans qu'il y fasse attention, car lui avait senti ce qui, pour l'instant, lui échappait encore.

Il entra dans le parc. Le vent dans les arbres faisait chanter les feuilles. Certaines, mortes, crissaient sous ses pas énergiques. Des larmes amères, de colère, lui piquèrent les yeux mais il les chassa. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?! Presque cinq ans pourtant, presque cinq ans qu'il vivait dans ce monde ! Il l'avait, la réponse, désormais. Voilà pourquoi les femelles se débattaient, voilà pourquoi elles tentaient de leur résister, pourquoi elles n'étaient pas heureuses. Parce qu'elles savaient ce qui arrivait aux enfants qui ne convenaient pas à leur alpha. Ils étaient supprimés. Comme certains supprimaient des chiots non-désirés à leur venue au monde. Trop de chien-loup aux Etats-Unis. Trop de chien-loup aux Etats-Unis.

Dans la poche de son jean, son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit. Peter. Il décrocha d'une pression sur l'icône vert.

\- Sale connard de merde ! aboya-t-il dans l'IPhone.

\- Calmes-toi p'tit con ! lui rétorqua son oncle d'une voix calme et effroyablement froide. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'en étais jamais douté !

Derek, indigné, dégouté et en colère, avait les mâchoires trop serrées pour pouvoir répondre. Il serra les poings. Non loin de lui lui parvint des cris d'enfants. Malgré le temps, les parents sortaient les petits au parc. Leurs enfants. Il avait cru, un instant, être père. Rêve piétiné, écrasé, jeté.

\- Pratiquement cinq ans que t'es avec nous, crétin, reprit Peter de cette même voix effrayante, et pas une seule fois tu ne t'es demandé ce qu'on faisait des enfants de Maxine, ta propre cousine !

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, Derek baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, avançant toujours à grands pas. Maxine, fille de la sœur de sa mère morte en couche, âgée de trente-et-un ans. Il avait déjà croisé plusieurs mâles venus s'accoupler avec elle, et pas une seule fois il ne s'était étonné du fait de la voir enceinte neuf mois sans voir ensuite les petits. Trop focalisé sur lui-même, sur ses envies, sur ses attentes, il en avait négligé la situation des autres membres de sa meute.

\- Même Ryan a compris tout seul, reprit Peter avec une satisfaction malsaine. Et toi t'as refusé de voir la vérité qui te sautait aux yeux.

\- Les bâtards, tenta Derek dans un souffle, trop choqué pour construire une phrase complète.

\- Y'en a beaucoup trop aujourd'hui ! Les chien-loup comme ta foutu mère – Derek se contracta – ont presque l'apparence, dans leur forme originelle, des véritables loups, mais leurs gênes sont trop mélangés pour qu'ils puissent donner naissance à des purs races. Evidemment, ça arrive, c'est rare mais ça arrive ! Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Ça fait dix ans que j'suis étalon, pfff qu'est-ce que je raconte, quinze ans maintenant, et tu es le premier loup noir que je vois naitre d'un chien-loup. Le premier.

\- Ryan …

\- Le père de Ryan était un loup mexicain, d'une meute mexicaine qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

\- Combien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai eu combien d'enfant ?

Peter rigola. Rire fait de satisfaction mauvaise. Derek se tendit, se contracta, prêt à entendre la vérité, prêt à sentir la colère, le désespoir. Il redressa la tête. Un groupe non loin de lui, vu du coin de l'œil, sur sa gauche. Trois adultes. Un enfant. Des rires.

\- Neuf, répondit Peter avant de rire à nouveau et de préciser : neuf petits bâtards étouffés, piqués ou égorgés avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. En cinq ans quand même, t'es un bien meilleur étalon que moi ! Malheureusement, ta mère étant une bâtarde, apparemment tu transmets facilement ses gènes de chien-loup, et non tes gènes plus purs. C'est le revers de la médaille !

\- Espèce de salopard ! gronda Derek, les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur et de colère. J'en ai finis t'entends ?! C'est terminé ! Madeleine !

\- Est ton alpha. Tu as signé un contrat d'exclusivité avec elle et le CRED, tu leur appartiens. Si tu parts, tu es en infraction. Si tu pars …

\- Rien à foutre !

\- Ecoute, si tu veux, le prochain …

Derek n'écouta pas la suite de la phrase, même s'il entendit bien, au changement de ton de Peter, qui s'était radoucit, qu'il allait tenter de marchander.

L'odeur, dans son dos, le frappa durement et il manqua trébucher. Retint un gémissement de surprise. Un grondement raisonna dans sa poitrine, le chatouillant. Son loup, qui avait senti cette fragrance depuis un moment, s'exprimait, satisfait, mais lui-même était trop concentré sur les terribles révélations de son oncle pour y prendre garde. Le vent avait changé, tourné, lui apportant l'odeur.

Lentement, ralenti par la surprise, Derek se retourna, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Cette odeur lui rappela cette nuit où tout avait commencé à basculer pour lui. Cette nuit, presque quatre ans plus tôt, où il commençait à réaliser que ce statut d'étalon ne lui convenait pas. Il le vit. Cet homme, à quelques mètres de lui, était-ce vraiment lui ? Etait-ce vraiment l'androgynus qui lui avait fait perdre la tête ?

\- … Madeleine sera peut-être d'accord, continuait Peter dans l'IPhone. Mais faudrait pas que …

A cette distance, il ne reconnaissait pas bien son visage, ni même son corps – ses hanches n'étaient pas plus fines normalement ? – ne voyait pas ses yeux. Alors il tenta de le reconnaître à l'odeur. Il renifla profondément, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'androgynus qui, blême, s'était figé. Mais l'odeur était différente. Les phéromones répondaient à sa présence de la même façon, avec cette même chaleur, cette même force, cette même subtilité olfactive qui, immédiatement, donna à son loup l'envie de hurler, comme lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Mais il y avait autre chose. Le contact constant avec un autre mâle, dont l'androgynus s'était pratiquement imprégné. Et cet autre mâle était là. A ses côtés. A voir le message que lui lançait son corps, tendu vers l'avant, et vers l'androgynus en même temps, il tentait de le protéger. Derek gronda.

\- … comme ça t'arrêtera de nous faire chier ! concluait Peter dans son oreille.

Ce mâle avait-il touché à ce qu'il avait marqué ? Il se souvenait s'être frotté sur cet androgynus plusieurs minutes, pour le marquer de son odeur autant que possible. Certes, en tant d'années, l'odeur avait disparu, mais Derek n'en ressentit pas moins de la colère. Il envoya vers eux une attaque instinctive, pour tenter de récupérer ce qui était à lui, tout en tentant de repousser cet intrus. La seule femelle qui lui avait véritablement appartenu, même un court instant, et un petit mâle sans pédigrée pensait pouvoir lui prendre ?!

\- Derek ? appela Peter via le téléphone.

Mais Derek entendit davantage la voix de l'androgynus s'exclamer, alors que ses phéromones répondaient on ne peut plus positivement à son appel :

\- Donne-le-moi !

Et l'autre mâle s'écria à son tour :

\- Stiles non !

Derek partit, l'espace d'une seconde, quatre ans en arrière lorsque la femelle, cette félidée avec laquelle il s'était isolé dans la chambre – et dont il ne se rappelait même pas le visage – s'était écriée, indignée :

\- Stiles !

S'il avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du même androgynus, à présent il l'avait. C'était bien lui.

Un couinement enfantin le fit revenir à l'instant présent et il fronça les sourcils. L'androgynus tenait un enfant dans ses bras, un enfant auquel Derek n'avait même pas fait attention. Car il était recouvert de l'odeur de l'autre mâle.

Un souffle de vent lui arriva en plein visage, lui envoyant dans les narines l'odeur de son androgynus recouverte de celle de ce rival, et il gronda. Puis cessa de respirer. La tête de l'enfant venait de se découvrir. Aussitôt, l'autre mâle la recouvrit, puis protégea l'androgynus de son bras, le serrant contre lui, le poussant à se détourner, à s'enfuir. A le suivre. Derek ne remarqua même pas la présence de la femelle, qui prit soin de le regarder alors qu'ils partaient.

Les yeux de Derek, sombres, gris, bleus, verts, furent attirés par une forme ronde, une couleur jaune éclatante. Un ballon, de trente centimètres de diamètre, roulait lentement vers lui, poussé par le vent. S'immobilisa contre ses pieds. Derek ne sentit même pas la pluie lui tomber sur la tête, la nuque, le visage. Il n'entendit pas non plus Peter lui demander, par l'intermédiaire de l'IPhone :

\- Derek, t'es toujours vivant ?

Derek reprit douloureusement son souffle quand ses yeux se voilèrent. Il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps, sa tête tournait.

Non. Il avait rêvé.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu des petites oreilles noires en triangle sur la tête de cet enfant.

Impossible.

Elles ne pouvaient pas être noires.

Un enfant. Dont l'androgynus était manifestement la mère, à voir comme il avait tenté de le protéger. Donc, Derek était le père ?

Il eut un hoquet de surprise et, cette fois, quand les larmes emplirent ses yeux, elles débordèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Dans sa poitrine, le loup poussa une sorte de ronronnement satisfait un peu étrange.

\- Derek oh ?! appela Peter dans le téléphone, manifestement agacé d'être ignoré.

Dans un sursaut, son neveu se rappela de sa présence. Puis il raccrocha d'un geste agressif. Et sourit en poussant un sanglot incontrôlable.

Peter avait tort. Derek n'avait pas eu neuf enfants, mais dix.

Neuf étaient morts. Le dixième vivait encore.

Et c'était un louveteau.

...

Madeleine soupira fortement, faisant pâlir de peur Ryan qui, un peu à l'écart, recula encore d'un pas. Ce qui fit sourire l'un des hommes présent dans la pièce, avec encore deux autres mâles près de la porte.

Madeleine Hale était l'alpha de l'une des meutes les plus grandes et les plus puissantes des Etats-Unis. Ils étaient vingt en tout, dont trois loups, une louve, et deux autres femelles, des chien-loup. Là où les meutes n'avaient qu'un loup, que quelques chien-loup, ou pas de loup du tout, Madeleine, elle, avait toutes les cartes en main. Malheureusement, même avec ça, les choses n'en étaient pas faciles pour autant.

\- Il camoufle très bien son odeur, grogna-t-elle dans le téléphone. Il est doué pour passer inaperçu.

\- Il tient ça de sa bâtarde de mère, répondit Peter dont la voix, portée par le haut-parleur, parvint jusqu'à Ryan. On n'a pas encore quadrillé toute la ville, mais on y est presque. J'suis sûr qu'il est encore là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au parc, hier. Quand j'suis arrivé sur place, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais j'ai nettement senti sa présence. Je crois qu'il a eu un contact avec un autre loup …

\- Un autre … ? Impossible.

\- C'était diffus mais c'était là.

\- Mâle ou femelle ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Bon. Préviens-moi quand tu as du nouveau.

\- Ok.

L'alpha raccrocha la première, puis grogna et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis hier après-midi, le ciel était gris, lourd, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Il ne faisait jamais véritablement froid en Californie. Elle prit une grande inspiration, garda l'air bloqué dans ses poumons un court instant, puis soupira. Mais l'effet escompté n'eut pas lieu : la tension ne quittait pas son corps.

Elle avait pourtant expressément ordonné à Peter que Derek n'apprenne jamais pour les enfants. Au bout de quelques jours, elle l'avait cerné et avait bien compris que ce jeune loup qu'elle venait de faire entrer dans sa meute était différent des autres, et qu'il n'accepterait pas ce qui, pour les autres, allaient de soi. Elle l'avait déniché trop tard. Sa fille en avait fait un être trop sensible.

Pourtant elle l'avait cherché longtemps, mais n'avait pu le retrouver que lorsqu'il eut vingt ans, l'âge de la majorité sexuelle thérianthrope dans les pays soumis à la législation européenne, comme c'était le cas au Canada, pays où Talia Hale s'était réfugiée pour lui échapper – à cet instant, dès le jour de son anniversaire, le CRED avait eu accès à ses dossiers médicaux et administratifs puis l'avait prévenue. Certes, Derek était né ici, à Beacon Hills, dans cette maison, sur ce territoire, mais sa mère, après qu'elle eut compris que son fils lui serait enlevé, s'était enfuit avec lui, sa fille aînée, et le père de ses enfants, un chien-loup mexicain d'une force incroyable. Elle l'avait donc élevé selon des codes de conduite bien différents de ceux de Madeleine, ici, en Amérique.

Les lois sur la reproduction n'étaient pas les mêmes entre les Etats-Unis et l'Europe. Ce qu'elle faisait ici avec les femelles, utilisées comme des objets, et les enfants, qu'elle faisait disparaitre le plus souvent avec l'aval des autorités fédérales et du CRED, n'était absolument pas toléré au Canada, en France, en Italie, en Espagne, en Angleterre et en Allemagne. Voilà pourquoi elle avait interdit à Peter de dire la vérité à Derek.

Mais il avait fini par le savoir. Il n'avait rien vu pendant cinq ans parce qu'il était incapable de concevoir une chose pareille et sa mère, qui l'avait pourtant vécu, ne lui avait manifestement jamais raconté son passé de Reproductrice.

Malheureusement, ça n'était pas le seul problème avec Derek. La forme originelle de son aura animale était d'une pureté absolue, plus pure même que la sienne, un loup noir d'une beauté et d'une puissance à couper le souffle, mais il n'en allait pas de même avec ses gènes. Il avait la même empreinte génétique que sa mère, une chien-loup, et la transmettait à ses enfants. Avoir des louveteaux avec lui serait extrêmement difficile, voire impossible. Voilà ce que Madeleine appelait un mauvais investissement.

Elle détestait les complexités de transmission génétique. Elle détestait lorsque les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle le désirait.

Presque quatre heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, Peter la recontacta. Elle décrocha vivement et dit, agressive :

\- Alors ?

\- Il est avec moi, répondit son fils d'un ton agacé, alors que quelqu'un à ses côtés, manifestement Derek, était occupé à l'engueuler – mais Madeleine ne percevait pas ses paroles.

\- Revenez ici tous les deux, et fait-lui bien comprendre que maintenant les choses vont chan …

\- Il a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Madeleine fronça les sourcils, relégua difficilement sa colère, et tendit l'oreille. Derek était loin du téléphone de son oncle et se disputait manifestement avec les trois mâles que Peter avait emmenés avec lui. Ou plutôt, ils semblaient se battre verbalement, et d'après le ton des voix, ils n'étaient pas loin d'en venir aux mains.

\- Non, je devrais dire, reprit Peter, amusé. Il a trouvé quelqu'un ! d'intéressant.

\- Qui ? demanda Madeleine, que ce jeu commençait à agacer.

Peter lui répondit d'un rire.

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais, avoua-t-il.

Et là l'alpha entendit clairement l'excitation dans sa voix.

* * *

Chapitre flash-back ! Pas taper ! *évite une brisque* faites gaffe, ça fait mal ces machins 0o

Et non, ça n'est pas un chapitre qui aide l'histoire à beaucoup avancer, mais au moins il présente les autres personnages, et explique un tantinet les futures réactions de Derek ... qu'avez-vous pensé de lui ? De sa situation ? Oui, j'avoue, il est un peu différent de la série, mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que ces parents, dans ma fic, ne sont pas morts, nous avons donc un Derek moins sombre ... légèrement, moins sombre XD

Bon, petite correction: ce n'est pas presque trois ans qui se sont écoulés entre la rencontre de Stiles et Derek chez Lydia et leur retrouvaille, mais presque quatre ans. Effectivement, dans le calcul, je n'avais pas pris en compte les neuf mois de grossesse 0o (merci **Hem'** ! J'sais pas ce que mes stats seraient sans toi xD)

Voilà voilà ... sinon, pas trop chaud ? :P

Bisous !

Prochain chap dans environ 10 jours


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

\- Stiles ! appela vivement le Shérif en enfilant sa veste. A quelle heure Scott et Kira ont dit qu'ils viendraient ?

\- Tata Kia ! s'écria son petit-fils depuis le salon où il jouait avec des petites voitures à l'effigie de divers animaux de zoo.

\- Je leur ai dit que tu devais partir à vingt heures, répondit Stiles en sortant de la cuisine, un torchon à la main. Alors ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là un peu avant.

\- Il est vingt heures huit, déclara le Shérif avant d'attraper ses clefs.

\- Tu connais Scotty.

\- Cotty ! Cotty Cotty Cotty ! chantonna Wyatt.

\- Mais t'inquiètes pas vas-y! Sois pas en retard pour ça.

\- Nan, je vais attendre qu'ils arrivent, déclara gravement le Shérif.

\- Papa, soupira Stiles en s'approchant. Vas-y ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder de toute façon.

\- Je vais attendre avec toi.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois, mais un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Il avait été tellement chamboulé deux jours plus tôt après sa rencontre avec ce loup, que son père, qui venait de se réveiller de sa sieste et se promenait dans le salon en caleçon une tasse de café à la main, avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Scott lui avait alors raconté en détail l'arrivée du mâle, son agression à distance, la réaction de Wyatt, puis l'accident avec la capuche et les oreilles. Ils avaient donc tous décidés de prendre des précautions, que Stiles et Wyatt ne restent pas seuls. Aussi, lorsque le Shérif partait travailler, Scott et sa fiancée venaient le relayer dans la maison.

Mais Stiles, malgré sa frayeur ressentie sur le moment, n'avait plus peur. En fait, ça n'était pas tant que cette rencontre l'avait vraiment effrayé, juste incroyablement surpris. Ce même loup de nouveau à Beacon Hills ? En réalité, il n'avait pas été agressif avec lui, uniquement envers Scott, l'autre mâle de la bande, qu'il avait immédiatement identifié, apparemment, comme étant un rival. Le sourire de Stiles devint plus grand. A bien y repenser, c'était tout de même drôle, non ?

S'il ne s'inquiétait pas autant que son père ou son meilleur ami, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre que le loup n'avait rien remarqué avec les oreilles de Wyatt, et que le petit, recouvert du sweat-shirt de Scott, et donc de son odeur, était passé entre les mailles du filet. En gros, le loup ne l'avait pas vu. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait immédiatement jeté à leurs trousses lorsqu'ils avaient fuis pour quitter le parc, il ne les aurait pas laissé partir sans bouger.

Evidemment, Stiles prenait des précautions supplémentaires lui aussi : il ne laissait pas les fenêtres ouvertes, regardait souvent dehors au cas où le loup les aurait tout de même suivit, demandait à Wyatt de ne pas crier, reniflait souvent, à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau ou d'anormal parmi les odeurs qui constituaient son quotidien. Mais rien. Quarante-huit heures s'étaient écoulés et le loup était invisible. Alors soit il était particulièrement bon pour se camoufler, soit il n'était tout simplement pas là. Et comme Stiles était d'un naturel optimiste, il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

\- Ah ? reprit soudainement son père. C'est peut-être eux.

Stiles, surprit de ne pas avoir entendu frapper à la porte, regarda son père ouvrir. Scott se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, le visage chiffonné et les cheveux en bataille. Il semblait avoir très peu dormi.

\- Entre, lui sourit le Shérif. Je vais y aller j'suis un peu … Kira n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Si, elle arrive d'ici quelques minutes, répondit Scott, faussement enjoué. Allez-y, et désolé pour ce petit retard.

\- Pas grave. Fais comme chez toi. Bonne nuit bonhomme, et n'embête pas trop ton père !

\- Onne ni Api ! lança Wyatt depuis le salon. A'main !

\- A demain.

Et le Shérif sortit. La porte se referma vivement derrière lui. Stiles se tourna vers son ami et eut un mouvement d'épaule à la fois agacé et amusé avant de dire :

\- Et voilà, il pense à souhaiter bonne nuit à son petit-fils, mais moi j'peux me gratter !

\- Il est pressé, c'est de ma faute je l'ai mis en retard, répliqua Scott en parcourant le salon des yeux.

Stiles arqua un sourcil, surpris de l'attitude de son ami, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, son torchon toujours en main. Scott avait l'air soucieux.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

\- Euh … une bière. Si t'as.

\- Bien sûr. Scotty ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Kira ne viendra pas, hein ?

Silence. Scott, qui l'avait suivi dans la cuisine, s'adossa au lave-vaisselle et poussa un soupir triste. Stiles, qui avait ouvert le frigo, s'arrêta, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement. Elle ne viendra pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Une dispute ? demanda Stiles en sortant finalement une bouteille de Heineken.

\- Ouais, une dispute.

\- A propos de quoi ?

Scott accepta la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et le fixa gravement dans les yeux. Stiles fronça les sourcils et répondit lui-même dans un soupir :

\- D'accord, la question serait plutôt : à propos de qui, c'est ça ?

Tout en buvant une gorgée, Scott acquiesça d'un signe de tête, fixant ses pieds.

\- Ok donc c'est de ma faute, conclu Stiles dans une grimace.

Nouvelle gorgée. Cette fois, le signe était négatif.

\- Non, répondit Scott dans une grimace, c'est de ma faute. Elle m'a reproché … enfin elle trouve que j'suis trop proche de toi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la culpabilité, mais aussi un peu d'indignation.

\- N'importe quoi, elle !

\- Elle a raison Stiles ! reprit vivement Scott en relevant la tête. Dans le parc, j'étais trop concentré sur toi, sur Wyatt sur … sur l'odeur de ce loup et … je t'ai protégé toi et ton fils, et je n'ai même pas pensé à protéger ma fiancée ! Imagine s'il …

Scott soupira et se frotta les yeux. Stiles attendit, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être responsable de cette rupture, pas envie de faire du mal à son ami alors que ce-dernier faisait tant pour lui. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait tout de même fait face à un loup pour le protéger.

\- J'suis désolé, Scott, marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Arrêtes, j't'ai dit que c'était pas de ta faute, répliqua son ami d'un ton plus bas.

\- Apa ! appela Wyatt depuis le salon.

\- Mais, elle ne t'a pas rendu ta bague quand même ?

\- Bah … non mais … j'ai eu peur qu'elle le fasse. J'veux dire elle avait vraiment …

\- Apa ?

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux vers le sol. Le petit Wyatt, une voiture jaune surmontée d'une tête de girafe dans la main, triturait nerveusement son short de l'autre main.

\- Pipi, déclara-t-il en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Super ! Bien bonhomme ! s'extasia aussitôt Stiles en se jetant dans le salon. Papa va chercher le pot, retiens-toi surtout !

Wyatt acquiesça et regarda son père courir dans les escaliers. Puis il se tourna vers Scott et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Pipi, répéta-t-il tout fier de lui.

\- C'est bien tu deviens un grand garçon, sourit Scott à son tour.

Wyatt acquiesça de nouveau, vigoureusement, puis se mit à trépigner.

\- Stiles ! appela Scott avec un peu d'inquiétude. Ça commence à urger !

\- J'arrive j'arrive ! Je l'ai ! répondit son ami depuis l'étage. Je l'ai, j'arrive !

Il déboula dans la cuisine, un petit pot orange dans les mains, le déposa au sol et se hâta de déculotter son fils qui, sa petite voiture-girafe toujours en main, se mit à rire. Puis il l'installa sur le pot avec un « hop ! » enthousiaste et répéta :

\- C'est bien bonhomme !

Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que ne se fasse entendre le bruit tant attendu : celui du pipi tombant au fond du pot. Immédiatement, Stiles, accroupit devant l'enfant, se redressa tel un ressort, bras levé vers le plafond, et s'écria :

\- Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! cria Wyatt en retour, ce qui fit rire son père et son tonton.

\- Premier pipi sur le pot ! J'y crois pas ! Premier pipi sur le pot, il était temps à trois ans ! C'est bien bonhomme !

\- Presque trois ans, rigola Scott, heureux malgré tout d'avoir participé à cet événement.

\- Hey j'ai été propre à deux ans d'après mon père ! Aaaaah le soulagement ! J'avais peur qu'il soit obligé d'aller à la maternelle avec des couches !

Scott, incapable de se départir de son sourire malgré l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui serrait son cœur, regarda Stiles s'accroupir devant son fils pour l'aider à s'essuyer et se rhabiller. Le petit, accroché à sa voiture-girafe, demanda d'un air parfaitement innocent :

\- Gâteau ?

\- Bah tu perds pas ton objectif de vue toi, rigola Stiles en se redressant, son enfant dans les bras. Comme ton grand-père hein ! Ouais allez, t'as le droit à un gâteau, parce que vraiment c'est chouette ce que t'as fait. Mais on se lave les mains d'abord.

\- Avé et main d'abo ? répéta Wyatt, tout curieux.

\- C'est presque ça. On se penche !

Après avoir ouvert le robinet de l'évier de la cuisine, Stiles se pencha légèrement, ce qui obligea Wyatt à se pencher également et, tout content de pouvoir jouer avec de l'eau, le louveteau tendit immédiatement ses mains sous le jet, puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Sauf que sa main gauche tenait toujours la petite voiture.

\- Oups, constata Stiles en se redressant. Zut, on a mouillé le nez de la girafe.

\- Zut ! répéta l'enfant en secouant son jouet pour le débarrasser de l'eau.

\- Ah non ! Wyatt !

Scott rigola en voyant son ami grimacer de douleur, l'œil gauche fermé.

\- J'en ai reçu dans l'œil, geignit-il avant de lui adresser un regard à la fois vexé et amusé. Arrêtes de te marrer toi !

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires de Scott. Et évidemment, Wyatt éclata de rire également.

Après avoir reçu un ourson au chocolat comme récompense, le louveteau s'en retourna vers le salon où l'attendait le reste de ses jouets. Stiles, tout en se frottant la paupière gauche, demanda à son meilleur ami :

\- On parlait de quoi déjà ?

\- De rien, lui répondit Scott dans un sourire. Simplement mes déboires amoureux avec une renarde trop jalouse …

\- Ah ouais. J'suis désolé, vraiment !

\- Arrêtes …

\- Nan mais si j'étais capable de me protéger tout seul ce serait pas arrivé.

\- Stiles, même si t'étais capable de te protéger tout seul j'aurais quand même fais ce que j'ai fait, point.

Stiles se pencha, attrapa le pot orange remplit d'urine, et adressa à Scott un regard un peu vexé.

\- Ça veut dire que j'suis incapable de me protéger tout seul c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bah … ouais. Sans vouloir être méchant, ouais, c'est ça.

\- Faux frère !

Ils rirent tous les deux puis Stiles retourna à l'étage vider le pot dans les toilettes. Scott soupira, avisa la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait toujours, et la termina en deux gorgées. Puis il soupira de nouveau. Les pas de Stiles raisonnaient à l'étage.

\- Vroum vroum, faisait la voix de Wyatt dans le salon.

Scott sourit pour lui-même. Certes, il était triste de la réaction qu'avait eue Kira, mais il la comprenait. Et l'ennui, c'est qu'il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire à Stiles était on ne peut plus vrai. Si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Parce que, quoi qu'en disent Stiles et son père, il se sentirait toujours responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Parfois, lorsqu'il y repensait, il s'entendait encore clairement prononcer ces mots, derrière la musique assourdissante et les rires de ce soir-là :

\- Allez, vas cuver ailleurs ! Tu me casses mon coup !

Stiles s'était retrouvé seul, à la merci d'un loup très puissant, uniquement parce que lui, pauvre petit Scott, avait eu le cœur brisé quelques jours plus tôt. Les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, il jeta sa bouteille vide à la poubelle, reprit sa place contre le lave-vaisselle, croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira pour la énième fois.

Il ne s'en était pas seulement longtemps voulu de ce qui arrivait à Stiles, il avait aussi eu très peur pour lui, vraiment très peur ; surtout durant la grossesse qui avait été longue et difficile, autant physiquement que moralement. Plus encore que l'état de son corps, c'était la simple idée d'abandonner son enfant qui avait assombri l'humeur de Stiles. Pendant presque neuf mois Scott ne l'avait plus entendu rire, ne l'avait plus vu sourire. Stiles était sombre, distant, ailleurs. Et puis Wyatt était né.

Lorsque Scott avait su par sa mère – qui l'avait elle-même su par le Shérif – que Stiles avait finalement décidé de garder le petit, il avait eu peur. Selon lui, ça ne présageait rien de très bon à voir l'état de Stiles. Mais il s'était trompé. Wyatt lui avait rendu le sourire ; Wyatt l'avait sauvé de cette léthargie dépressive effrayante. La vie était revenue dans le regard de son ami. Mieux que ça : l'amour et la douceur de Stiles pour son enfant était stupéfiant. Il s'en occupait avec une tendresse, une joie et un instinct paternel extraordinairement fort et naturel, dont Scott ne le croyait pas pourvu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de son ami d'enfance.

Bien sûr, Stiles était resté le même jeune canidé trop enthousiaste, un peu dissipé, très extraverti et dynamique. Avoir un enfant l'avait un tantinet assagi, mais sans plus. Il était redevenu lui-même, tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau le sortit de ses pensées et il redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir Stiles revenir de l'étage, le pot toujours en main, vidé et lavé.

\- On va le garder en bas, juste au cas où, déclara-t-il vivement.

\- Ce que tu devrais faire c'est en avoir un ici et un à l'étage, lui conseilla Scott.

\- Ouais j'sais bien, mais j'ai pas le temps. Même pas le temps d'aller acheter un pot pour mon fils, t'y crois toi ? Ces recherches à la c … mords-moi-le-nœud pour le journal, sans parler du dossier que vient de me remettre mon père. Et j'ai bientôt rendez-vous avec l'école maternelle, pour voir s'ils prendront Wyatt l'année prochaine, faut pas que j'oublie.

\- J'suis pas à la clinique demain matin, et mes cours ont été reportés, j'irais moi si tu veux.

\- Vrai ? Génial, tu sauves ton filleul ! Grâce à toi il n'aura pas à porter des couches à vie ! T'entends ça crapule ?

Depuis le salon leur parvint la réponse de Wyatt :

\- Pile à Cotty ?

\- Euh … ouais si tu veux, hésita Stiles avant de se tourner vers Scott et de lui demander : j'ai rien compris, t'as compris toi ?

Scott rigola. Stiles sourit, puis soupira ; se gratta le crâne, puis se frotta l'œil gauche, et déclara :

\- Ouais bon, j'étais parti pour faire des pâtes à la carbonara et un dessert au chocolat mais là j'ai juste une brusque flemmite aigüe. On se commande une pizza ?

\- Je vote pour la pizza !

\- Pile à Cotty ? répéta Wyatt.

...

\- Ça faisait longtemps ! sourit Stiles en s'étirant. Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait une soirée film tous les deux ?

\- A quatre ans, rigola Scott, affalé sur le fauteuil.

\- Ah bah oui.

\- Pis on n'était pas vraiment tous les deux là.

\- Rooh ça va il n'a pratiquement pas fait de bruit !

\- Tu te réfères à quoi ? Au moment où tu t'es mis à chanter « A la pêche aux moules » à tue-tête avec lui, ou celui où il a ronflé comme une bétonneuse ?

\- Gna gna gna.

Scott sourit. Stiles, allongé sur le dos sur le canapé, les jambes relevées, lui tira la langue tout en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de Wyatt qui, étalé en étoile sur le torse de son père, dormait en ronflotant doucement.

\- D'ordinaire il est dans son lit à cette heure-là, reprit Stiles après un regard vers l'horloge murale.

Scott s'étira à son tour. Deux heures plus tôt, après avoir englouti à lui tout seul deux bonnes grosses parts de pizza au poivrons, le petit Wyatt avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller au lit, poussant le refus jusqu'aux cris et aux larmes, car il ne voulait pas quitter son tonton Scott. Alors Stiles, après vingt minutes à lutter, avait abdiqué et ils avaient gardé le petit avec eux dans le salon, devant la télé. Sauf que, évidemment, ledit petit avait succombé à la fatigue après une heure, et dormait à présent totalement étendu sur son père.

\- Bon je vais aller le mettre au lit, déclara finalement Stiles après avoir regardé le générique défiler à la télé. Tu m'aides ?

\- Ouaip !

Scott se hissa hors du fauteuil – difficilement, car il avait avalé la seconde pizza tout seul – et souleva délicatement Wyatt dans ses bras, le temps que Stiles se lève. Evidemment, l'enfant, reconnaissant son odeur même dans son sommeil, soupira et se blottit contre lui. Scott sourit. Se perdit dans la contemplation du visage contre sa poitrine. Et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis presque trois ans : une ressemblance physique entre Stiles et son enfant. Trois grains de beauté ornaient le visage de Wyatt, entourant le lobe de l'oreille gauche, comme sur Stiles. Trois petits points noirs qui attestèrent à eux seuls que ce petit n'était pas seulement le fils d'un loup, mais aussi celui de son meilleur ami. Et là, pendant que ce-dernier cherchait la télécommande pour éteindre la télé, Scott réalisa que, finalement, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça d'être père. Au contraire, ça devait être euphorisant de trouver sur le corps de son enfant quelque chose qui lui appartenait, quelque chose qu'il lui aurait transmis. Alors il se promit que lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui, et si Kira s'y trouvait encore, il lui en parlerait.

\- Allez zou ! lança Stiles en reprenant le petit dans ses bras. Au lit ! Dis donc, il est naze, il n'a pas sourcillé.

Wyatt, désormais dans les bras de son père, était immobile et silencieux, perdu dans ses rêves. Immédiatement, Stiles s'engouffra dans l'escalier, laissant Scott seul dans le salon. Ce-dernier s'étira, bâilla, et réalisa qu'il était naze aussi. Le point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le canapé du salon des Stilinski était très confortable. Stiles lui avait bien dis qu'il pouvait soit dormir avec lui, soit prendre le lit de son père, mais Scott n'avait osé ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche d'une couverture – histoire de ne pas rester en caleçon – mais n'en trouva pas. Stiles avait encore oublié de lui en laisser une. Il soupira, ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'appeler son ami, avant de se raviser. Réveiller Wyatt en criant était une très mauvaise idée. Alors il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais stoppa quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Figé, un pied sur la première marche, Scott tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, surpris. Il était presque minuit, qui donc pouvait bien s'annoncer si tard ? Peut-être Kira, qui venait finalement, toute prête à faire la paix. Immédiatement, Scott fit volte-face et s'approcha de la porte. Il tendit la main, enroula ses doigts sur la clef dans la serrure, prêt à déverrouiller. Mais s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas, son aura animale réagissait négativement à la présence derrière la cloison. Un grognement jaillit de sa poitrine. Alors, à tâtons, lâchant un peu la bride à ses phéromones, il tenta d'identifier celui qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, derrière la porte.

L'étranger réagit instantanément en lui envoyant une vague d'effluves agressive et Scott fit un pas en arrière en retenant son souffle. Une odeur aussi lourde, aussi tenace et brûlante, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à cet homme qu'il avait rencontré au parc. Un homme contre lequel il s'était dressé pour protéger Stiles. Le loup. Il était là, derrière la porte. Là pour …

\- Stiles ! s'écria Scott en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

A peine fut-il arrivé sur la dernière marche qu'il entendit le bruit du verre brisé. Il passa en trombe devant la chambre de son ami, puis s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre de Wyatt.

Stiles, debout près du lit, les sourcils froncés, braqua sur lui un regard assombri à la fois surpris et inquiet.

\- Scott ? demanda-t-il doucement alors que son fils dormait à point fermé. C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Essoufflé bien plus à cause de sa crainte que de sa course, Scott tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle était intacte. Mais d'où venait le bruit alors ? Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. La chambre du Shérif. Les yeux bruns clairs de Stiles s'écarquillèrent de peur mais aucun des deux ne réagit à temps : Scott entendit simplement un grognement guttural sur sa droite avant qu'une masse de muscle et d'agressivité ne lui tombe dessus. Et derrière les grondements graves de son agresseur, il entendit Stiles pousser un cri. Puis son adversaire le poussa de toute la force de son corps massif et il sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air lorsqu'il percuta violemment le mur. Tout en tentant de repousser le mâle contre lui, il cria à son ami :

\- Retourne à l'intérieur !

Mais il eut beau tenter, il ne parvint pas à dégager le gros gabarit qui semblait avoir décidé de le réduire en bouilli.

Stiles, qui avait surgit hors de la chambre pour venir en aide à Scott, mit deux ou trois secondes avant d'obéir et retourna dans la pièce, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Pas de serrure, pas de clef. Pas de meubles lourds dans la pièce, simplement le lit de son fils. Alors il appuya fort sur la cloison, des deux mains. Comme si ça allait empêcher un loup d'entrer. Parce que c'était bien un loup, il l'avait senti. Mais pas le loup du parc. Un autre. A l'odeur plus épicée, puis piquante. Combien y avait-il de loup à Beacon Hills maintenant ?! Etaient-ils toute une meute ?!

Un courant d'air lui chatouilla la nuque, suivit d'une odeur boisée, feuillage assombrie comme lors d'une nuit sans lune. Son odeur à lui. Stiles se raidit et, lentement, se retourna. Le loup était là, dans la pièce, devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, alors que l'autre luttait encore contre Scott dans le couloir. Une diversion. Pour que Stiles ne l'empêche pas d'entrer. Son corps était si large et si grand qu'il empêchait les faibles rayons de lune de cette nuit d'automne de pénétrer dans la chambre, assombrissant et alourdissant la pièce. Stiles ne voyait rien. Rien hormis les yeux du mâle en face de lui, rouge sang dans l'obscurité.

Le loup le regardait, intensément. Ses phéromones le percutèrent et Stiles recula d'un pas, le souffle coupé. Oh oui, c'était bien lui ! Mais à cet instant il ne tentait pas de l'attirer à lui, comme lors de cette nuit chez Lydia ; il le mettait en garde. Et Stiles sut alors pourquoi il était ici.

Evidemment, la vague d'odeur brûlante réveilla Wyatt qui sursauta dans son lit, se redressa légèrement et appela dans un petit couinement inquiet :

\- Apa ?

Les yeux sanguins du loup se tournèrent vers lui et un grondement roula dans sa poitrine, comme un ronronnement. En réponse, les yeux du louveteau se teintèrent de la même teinte écarlate, et le fixèrent. Le petit ne semblait pas avoir peur, et son aura balbutiante tenta même un contact. Sentant ça, Stiles se tendit de colère et, dans un aboiement furieux, se jeta sur le loup qui, troublé par ce premier face à face avec l'enfant, ne se méfia pas de cette attaque rageuse et inconsciente.

Stiles, s'il ne mesurait qu'un ou deux centimètres de moins que son adversaire, devait bien peser vingt kilos de moins. Tout en sachant que ces vingt kilos ne représentaient, chez le loup, que du muscle. Souvent, la différence entre un gabarit moyen et un gros gabarit se situait là : la masse musculaire. Alors le loup n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de son assaillant, lui attrapant le bras pour le jeter au sol. Lorsque son dos heurta la moquette, Stiles, le souffle coupé, gémit de colère et de douleur. Wyatt couina puis se mit à pleurer en appelant son père, effrayé, serrant son doudou contre lui.

Stiles tenta de se redresser mais, rapidement, son adversaire fut sur lui. Ils luttèrent tous les deux par terre un moment, Stiles aboyant de rage face aux yeux rouge du loup, avant que ce-dernier ne finisse par coincer son corps contre le sien, son dos contre son torse, et ne l'empêche de faire du bruit en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Comme cette nuit-là. Stiles gémit, la colère laissant place à la peur, et se débattit de plus belle mais la prise du mâle était bien trop efficace. Il ne parvint pas à s'en défaire.

Rapidement, son souffle lui manqua. La main de l'autre sur sa bouche empêchait l'air d'entrer. Il se contorsionna, frappa, griffa, mais le loup tint bon. Son but était-il de le tuer ? Pour qu'il ne parle pas ? Pour que Wyatt lui appartienne à jamais ? Devant ses yeux apparurent quelques petits points noirs, puis de plus en plus, et alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdait connaissance, la prise se relâcha et il put prendre une inspiration. Mais sa conscience lui échappait toujours. Incapable de rouvrir les yeux, ou même de réfléchir normalement, il resta étendu sur le sol, haletant. Il sentit la masse du corps contre le sien disparaitre, puis il y eut des bruits de pas sur la moquette. Des voix, qu'il ne put identifier, parlèrent sans qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais il percevait toujours nettement les pleurs de son fils, qui l'aidèrent à rester conscient. Les paupières toujours closes, il tendit la main, agrippa la couverture du lit, et articula difficilement :

\- Wya … ah !

Quelque chose lui piqua le creux du bras gauche, une brûlure, il se mit à respirer vite et fort. Puis il n'y eut plus que l'obscurité.

...

\- Bah merde alors ! déclara Peter, essoufflé, en se redressant, la seringue dans la main droite. T'as baisé ça ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, l'ignora délibérément et tourna la tête vers le lit. L'enfant, blottit contre un nounours auquel il manquait un œil, pleurait toujours bruyamment en répétant :

\- Apa ! Apa !

\- Mais tu vas la fermer foutu gamin ! déclara Peter en attrapant le louveteau par la peau du cou. Ah je hais les mômes !

Derek retint son souffle. Le petit, alors sous sa forme originelle, avait recroquevillé ses quatre pattes contre son ventre rond, encore recouvert d'un épais duvet de poils gris, et sa petite queue touffue, rentrée entre ses pattes arrières, tremblotait en rythme avec ses couinements de chiot apeuré. Ses oreilles triangulaires, rabattues sur sa tête au long museau fin, paraissaient si fragiles. Son pelage noir d'encre, lui, avait l'air si doux. Derek lutta pour que, cette fois, les larmes ne coulent pas. Sa poitrine venait de se gonfler de contentement et de bonheur. Ce petit était son fils. Il était père.

\- Bordel ! dit encore Peter en secouant l'enfant. Il va réveiller tout le quartier ! Prends-le !

La bouche ouverte, prêt à rabrouer son oncle, Derek ne put rien dire car ce-dernier lui fourra le louveteau dans les bras d'un geste autoritaire et brutal. Le nounours tomba à ses pieds sans faire un seul bruit. Le petit, pour une raison inconnue, avait repris sa forme humaine et dardait sur lui des yeux écarquillés de frayeur, aussi rouge et brillants que des rubis capables d'émettre leur propre lumière.

\- Tiens-le bien, continua Peter en laissant tomber la seringue.

Il sortit d'une poche de son lourd blouson un petit flacon, du coton, l'imbiba d'un liquide odorant, puis le plaqua sur la bouche de l'enfant. Ce-dernier continua de pleurer encore quelques secondes avant de finalement tomber évanouit, endormit par le chloroforme. Peter poussa un soupir et jeta le coton dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Enfin du calme ! grogna-t-il en réarrangeant sa veste. J'sens qu'il va être chiant ce moutard, faudra le dresser.

Derek lui adressa un regard venimeux, que son oncle fit mine d'ignorer. Sa petite bagarre avec l'autre mâle, dans le couloir, ne l'avait laissé que légèrement débraillé. Pas une seule marque de coup ni de griffe. Un court instant – très court instant – Derek se demanda ce que Peter avait fait de son adversaire ; mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Ce mâle avait marqué son androgynus et son enfant, alors quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il l'avait mérité.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Peter avec un petit regard et une grimace de dégoût pour l'androgynus étalé au sol. Qui s'occupe de porter la putain ? Miguel* !

Un chien-loup massif, de leurs cousins mexicain, entra dans la pièce en grognant, puis se pencha et souleva le corps étendu par terre sans aucun effort.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Peter en sortant de la pièce.

Derek, le louveteau dans les bras, le suivit. Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers, au rez-de-chaussée, il vit le corps étendu de l'autre mâle, inconscient. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier, d'un simple reniflement, s'il était encore en vie, car un loup ne se souciait pas de l'état de santé d'un rival. Cependant, avant de sortir, il rabattit sur le corps de l'enfant dans ses bras un pan de son blouson en cuir, afin que le petit, seulement vêtu d'un fin pyjama bleu à l'effigie de Batman et Robin, ne souffre pas du froid.

L'enfant couina. En réponse, derrière lui, Derek entendit l'androgynus gémir faiblement. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un androgynus sans pédigrée, bâtard, puisse avoir un instinct maternel aussi fort ? Il l'avait vu tendre la main vers le petit avant de tomber évanouit, il avait senti la rage qui animait son corps lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dessus pour protéger son fils. Comme une louve l'aurait fait. Les mâles, et principalement les Reproducteurs, l'apprenaient très vite : les louves, avec les lionnes, étaient les femelles thérianthrope les plus hargneuses et les plus dangereuses lorsqu'elles protégeaient leurs petits. Il fallait toujours s'en méfier. Et Derek ne s'en était pas assez méfié. Car l'androgynus n'était pas une louve. Pourtant, malgré la différence de puissance manifeste entre eux, il n'avait pas une seule seconde hésité à lui tomber sur le dos, lui griffer le torse à travers le tee-shirt, et lui mordre l'épaule malgré le blouson.

Tout en déposant délicatement le louveteau à l'arrière de la camaro, et en réprimant une grimace de douleur, Derek sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'un sentiment étrange et chaud. Qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

...

Scott revint douloureusement à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, grogna de douleur, et entendit un sifflement dans sa poitrine.

La chute dans l'escalier avait été rude. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Stiles aboyé de colère dans la chambre, et Wyatt se mettre à pleurer, il avait commis l'erreur de tourner le dos à son adversaire, de tenter de rejoindre la chambre afin de venir en aide à son ami, et son ennemi l'avait attrapé puis envoyé paitre dans les escaliers. Scott avait alors entendu un craquement, puis sentit une douleur terrible contracter tout son corps, et il avait perdu connaissance.

Le bras tremblant et douloureux, étendu sur le dos, il tâtonna son jean avec maladresse, puis finit par sortir son téléphone de sa poche. L'écran s'alluma. Il était fissuré. Il regarda l'heure. Cinq heures deux du matin. Cinq heures depuis que les loups s'étaient introduits dans la maison. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où maintenant !

Les yeux embués de larmes de colère et de douleur, Scott chercha le numéro du commissariat dans son répertoire – le Shérif lui avait fait l'honneur de lui communiquer le numéro de son bureau privé – et attendit. La douleur remonta jusque dans sa tête lorsqu'il tenta de bouger et manqua de perdre de nouveau connaissance. Mais il serra les dents.

Lorsque le Shérif Stilinski décrocha, Scott ne put retenir un gémissement, puis un sanglot. Car il réalisa seulement à cet instant, en entendant enfin la voix de quelqu'un, que tout était terriblement silencieux dans la maison.

* * *

*J'ai pas pu résister XD

A la base cette scène de l'enlèvement n'était pas censée être si longue, mais je me suis laissée emporter par le jeu entre Stiles et Scott et finalement ça a fait un chapitre entier. Mais pourquoi Derek y a-t-il participé avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Stiles et Wyatt ? Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà, mais j'espère que les autres apprécieront :)

Mauvaise nouvelle : je ne publierais pas le chapitre 5 avant d'être en vacance, donc le 2 août.

Bonne nouvelle : comme j'ai 23 jours de vacance, il y aura beaucoup de publication à ce moment-là ;)

Bisous bisous !

Merci encore pour vos reviews que j'adore, et pour vos visites toujours plus nombreuses !


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Sitôt Madeleine le vit-elle qu'elle fronça le nez.

\- Je ne te pensais pas sexuellement attirer par ce genre de … spécimen, gronda-t-elle avec un regard mauvais en direction de Derek.

Peter, près de lui, éclata d'un rire méchant. Puis Madeleine regarda de nouveau l'androgynus, toujours inconscient dans les bras de Miguel, et reprit :

\- Enferme ça dans la chambre et attache-le. Et prévient Maxine, qu'elle s'occupe de lui apporter à manger.

L'homme obéit sans rien dire, bien dressé, et s'enfonça dans le couloir, son fardeau dans les bras. Derek le regarda s'éloigner avant d'en revenir à sa grand-mère. Dans ses bras, le louveteau dormait dans son petit pyjama. Il n'avait pas gémit une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait placé dans la voiture.

\- Et voilà le petit, constata Madeleine en s'approchant. Effectivement, aucun doute possible c'est un Hale.

Sans aucune douceur, elle lui attrapa le menton et inspecta son visage sous toutes les coutures. Quelque chose sembla la contrarier car elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- J'espère que sa bâtarde de mère ne lui aura rien légué de trop empoisonné. Installe-le dans la plus petite chambre, à l'étage. Je vais appeler les services du CRED pour qu'ils fassent un prélèvement de sang et d'échantillon génétique.

Derek obéit à son tour, brutalement conscient d'être tout aussi bien dressé que son cousin, et prit la direction du couloir, où se trouvait l'escalier. Mais sa grand-mère l'arrêta, l'obligeant à dresser l'oreille.

\- Derek ? Dès que les résultats de ces prélèvements nous parviendront, tu devras faire ton travail, on est bien d'accord ?

Le loup acquiesça d'un grognement et continua sa route. Peter et Madeleine entendirent ses pas s'estomper dans l'escalier.

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'as convaincu ? demanda le fils à sa mère. Il sera le seul à le baiser et en échange il te laisse le gamin c'est ça ?

\- Si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, commença l'alpha avant de fixer l'autre dans les yeux et de reprendre : quelque chose chez cet androgynus permet aux gênes les plus purs de Derek de se détacher du reste, sans cela je ne vois pas comment cet enfant aurait pu être un louveteau.

\- Le CRED va aussi faire des prélèvements sur lui alors ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Et pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis un loup moi aussi, pourquoi j'le baiserai pas ?

Madeleine soupira et grogna.

\- Tu me fatigues Peter, gronda-t-elle en entrant dans le petit salon, où brûlait un agréable feu de cheminée.

\- Je suis ton premier Reproducteur, insista Peter en la suivant, et j'ai bien envie de lui montrer ce que je sais faire à cet androgynus. Et puis, Derek n'a pas tout à fait tort, il dégage une odeur … très alléchante.

\- Tiens donc ?

\- Seuls les mâles peuvent sentir ça, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne lui trouves rien de bien surprenant.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment. Finalement, Peter eut un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Madeleine soupira de nouveau.

\- Non Peter, dit-elle en prenant place derrière un bureau, tu sais très bien que les androgynus n'ont qu'un nombre limité de grossesse avant que leur corps ne fasse un rejet de l'utérus. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à tirer cinq ou six enfants du ventre de celui-là avant qu'il ne nous serve plus à rien. Donc non. Il est à Derek.

\- Bon d'accord, soupira Peter en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel l'alpha commença à rassembler quelques petits papiers, avant que le loup ne reprenne :

\- C'est Derek qui a posé ces conditions, hein ?

Regard meurtrier de la part de Madeleine. Sourire suffisant de Peter.

\- Depuis quand c'est lui l'alpha ? demanda-t-il d'un air satisfait.

...

Lentement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le petit, Derek ouvrit la porte avec le coude et entra. Petite chambre grise, austère, avec un lit aux draps blancs au milieu. Un peu déprimant pour un enfant. Il le déposa délicatement sur le matelas, se redressa, puis resta là. Immobile, à regarder son fils dormir. Son fils. Tignasse noire et bouclée, visage ovale qui deviendra carré à l'adolescence, lèvres fines. Tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres, Derek se dit que ce petit nez en trompette ne venait pas de sa famille. Ni même tous ces grains de beauté.

\- Il est adorable, chuchota une voix dans son dos.

Derek se retourna. Maxine, sur le pas de la porte, un sourire triste et charmée aux lèvres, braqua ses yeux verts d'eau dans les siens. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son ventre proéminent avant de revenir à son visage, et il sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Voyant son regard, sa cousine plaça une main sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement.

\- Au moins celui-là Peter ne l'étouffera pas avec un coussin, dit-elle avec un geste du menton en direction du louveteau.

\- Maxine j'suis désolé, dit Derek en faisant un pas vers elle, si j'avais su !

\- Quoi ? Si tu avais su, quoi ?

Derek s'arrêta avant d'atteindre sa cousine, les bras ballants. Il se sentait idiot et impuissant. Deux sentiments qu'il détestait et le mettait toujours en colère.

\- Tu aurais fait quoi, si tu avais su ? lui demanda la jeune femme sans se départir de son triste sourire. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, Derek détourna les yeux. Maxine s'avança finalement et lui caressa tendrement l'épaule avant de le contourner et de s'approcher du lit. Le louveteau, toujours sous l'effet du chloroforme, dormait à point fermé.

\- C'est ton portrait craché, chuchota la louve en caressant la joue de l'enfant. Il deviendra aussi beau et puissant que toi en grandissant. Mais il ne sera pas aussi sensible.

Derek se tendit. Maxine avait raison. L'enfant allait grandir ici, avec la meute. Lui, il avait eu la chance d'avoir une mère aimante et une famille, mais cet enfant n'aurait personne à part Madeleine. Et deviendra comme Peter. Il scruta de nouveau le visage du petit, et sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque, cette fois, quand il imagina les traits de son fils une fois celui-ci adulte, apparut devant ses yeux le visage de son oncle.

\- J'ai vu sa mère, reprit Maxine en se redressant, un spécimen surprenant.

Elle se retenait de rire. Derek croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé, et gronda :

\- Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit.

\- Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça ! rigola Maxine en se tournant vers lui. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois attiré par lui.

Silence. Derek arqua un sourcil, surpris mais prudent.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais parce qu'il ne ressemble pas aux femelles dont tu as l'habitude, lui répondit sa cousine en lui adressant un regard étrange, lui, il a su resté libre. Intouché.

\- Il put le mâle …

\- Comme un enfant qui porte l'odeur de ses parents. Ce n'est pas un marquage, ça, Derek. Tu verras que dans quelques jours cette odeur partira et il ne restera que la sienne. Enfin … sauf si Peter …

Derek se griffa les paumes tant il serrait les poings. Maxine lui sourit mystérieusement et Derek sentit la colère le rendre plus chaud, de même que son irritation. Il venait de réagir exactement comme un mâle protégeant instinctivement sa femelle, et sa cousine l'avait perçu. Il détourna le regard.

Finalement, la louve prit la direction de la sortie, après lui avoir adressé un nouveau sourire, caressant machinalement, tendrement, son ventre rond de femme enceinte. Derek ne bougea pas, figé par ses sentiments contradictoires, et entendit à peine Maxine lui dire :

\- Dommage qu'on l'ait privé de sa liberté.

Les sourcils froncés, Derek se retourna mais sa cousine était partie. La porte, grande ouverte, ne lui montrait que le mur opposé du couloir. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer quelque chose, avec tous ces sourires, tous ces regards, et cette dernière phrase. Et il avait compris.

Le louveteau, dans son lit, poussa un couinement de chiot endormi.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles se réveilla complètement désorienté. Sans compter qu'il avait mal au dos, au bras gauche, à la tête et qu'il était assoiffé. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus et l'obligea à se recroqueviller instinctivement, fut l'amalgame d'odeurs tout autour de lui, différentes et puissantes. Effondré sur un lit au milieu d'une pièce aux murs nus et gris, il amorça un geste pour se redresser et se mettre le plus hors de portée possible, mais réalisa dans un cri de douleur que son poignet droit était menotté au barreau de la tête de lit. Surpris, il resta quelques secondes à fixer les menottes de fer en papillonnant des yeux, avant de finalement commencer à tirer dessus, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à se faire mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'érafle la peau contre le métal, et qu'il saigne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit essoufflé, jusqu'à ce que sa langue sèche comme du cuir colle à son palais, jusqu'à ce que la douleur qui pulsait sous son crâne le fasse pleurer. Et il avait froid, ainsi seulement vêtu d'un large tee-shirt bleu et d'un pantalon de lin gris. Il portait encore son pyjama. Il était pied nu. Et quoi d'autre ? Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais son esprit encore embrumé par la drogue qu'ils lui avaient injecté n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Il s'arrêta de gigoter un instant. Les sourcils froncés, il fixa le mur. C'était quoi cette chose qui lui manquait ? Que son corps, qui s'éveillait tout juste, commençait à réclamer ? Cette chose vitale dont l'absence commençait à faire battre son cœur d'affolement ? Une vague de panique le submergea à peine deux ou trois secondes avant qu'il ne se souvienne. Wyatt. Son fils n'était pas à ses côtés. Il ne sentait même plus son odeur à cause de tous ces effluves étrangers qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui.

Alors il se mit à hurler. A bouger et à tirer sur son bras droit comme un forcené, continuant à tirer malgré le mince filet de sang qui se mit à couler le long de son bras. Et il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge sèche se déchire. Il ne se soucia pas d'appeler, ou de prononcer quelques mots intelligibles, non. Il se contenta d'hurler, une longue plainte déchirante pleine de haine et de peur. Il se leva d'un bond, les jambes flageolantes, et tenta de tirer le lit derrière lui avec son poignet meurtri, mais les quatre pieds du meuble avaient été soudés au sol. Apparemment, d'autres personnes avaient été enfermées ici.

Malgré tout, il tira, tira et continua à crier jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'emplisse d'un goût métallique. Celui du sang. Finalement, il y eut des bruits de pas et des voix, qu'il ne perçut qu'à peine derrière ses hurlements, et la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Stiles se figea. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, et deux hommes avec elle. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur les nouveaux venus, ni même sur le martinet que tenait l'un des deux gardes du corps.

\- Où est mon fils ? rugit-il en se tendant tellement en avant que le fer des menottes mordit violemment dans sa chair déjà à vif. Où il est bande de !

La femme, arrivée sur lui d'un pas raide et menaçant, lui asséna une gifle tellement violente qu'il bascula brutalement sur le lit, sonné, la vue voilée de noir. Derrière ses oreilles bourdonnantes, il entendit la femme appeler :

\- Peter !

Il eut alors tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir une silhouette massive et menaçante qui le surplombait, avant d'entendre le claquement du cuir et de sentir la peau de ses bras et de sa nuque lui brûler. Il cria de douleur et protégea son visage de ses bras, prêt à sentir les lanières du martinet le mordre encore, mais un bruit sourd et un grognement remplacèrent la douleur et il rouvrit les yeux, regardant entre ses bras. L'autre homme venait d'arrêter le premier et lui arrachait l'instrument des mains. Le souffle coupé, Stiles le reconnut. C'était lui. Le loup. Le père de Wyatt.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? l'entendit-il s'écrier d'une voix furieuse.

\- Ecartes-toi, gronda la femme en réponse.

Stiles redressa légèrement la tête, surpris de voir que le loup faisait barrière de son corps entre lui et les deux autres. Les deux autres, qui étaient eux aussi des loups, à en juger par leur odeur. Donc il avait vu juste, il y avait bien une meute.

\- Hors de question, répliqua son surprenant protecteur en grondant. On était d'accord !

\- Il est à toi, oui, reprit la louve avec ironie. Mais Peter est là pour le dresser.

\- Pas question !

La femme se mit à grogner. C'était si intimidant et si effrayant que Stiles, sans le vouloir, se tassa sur lui-même. Le loup, devant lui, recula instinctivement d'un pas. Là le jeune androgynus comprit que la louve était l'alpha, et qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Soit tu t'écartes, Derek, reprit cette-dernière, soit j'autorise Peter à faire deux ou trois petits bâtards à ta femelle. Choisis.

Stiles retint son souffle, contracté de douleur et de surprise. Le dénommé Peter adressa un sourire ravis à celui qui se prénommait Derek, avant de faire descendre ses yeux clairs et glacés sur lui. Manifestement, il n'attendait que ça. Que l'alpha l'y autorise.

Alors c'était ça. Voilà pourquoi il était attaché ici, au milieu de tous ces loups, de tous ces mâles à l'odeur si agressive. Pour devenir une poulinière. La frayeur la plus pure remplaça un instant son indignation et sa colère, puis un mouvement devant lui le fit sursauter et il vit avec horreur que celui qui l'avait protégé, le fameux Derek, rendait à l'autre homme son martinet. Immédiatement, effrayé mais aussi en colère, Stiles se redressa et cria :

\- Enfoirés ! Où est mon fils ?! Rendez-moi mon fils ! Espèce Ah !

Les lanières de cuir mordirent douloureusement la peau blanche de ses bras, mais Stiles continua de crier, d'insulter ses tortionnaires, et de réclamer Wyatt. Jusqu'à s'évanouir.

...

Il revint lentement à lui en sentant quelque chose de frais et d'humide sur son visage, et se força à rouvrir les yeux en grognant de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la peau des bras en feu, et sentait quelques douleurs dans son dos et sur ses flancs, là où les lanières du martinet l'avaient touché à travers son tee-shirt. Un visage auréolé de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés se dessina lentement devant lui et Stiles se redressa vivement avant de grogner de douleur et de sentir son corps se contracter. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi mal, c'était en sentant les premières contractions, quelques heures avant la naissance de Wyatt.

\- Doucement, lui dit la femme en face de lui. Arrêtez de gigoter ou vous allez finir par vous arracher la main.

\- Rendez-moi mon fils, gronda Stiles en repoussant la main qui revenait vers son visage, tenant un torchon mouillé.

\- Désolé, ça ne dépend pas de moi.

\- C'est mon fils putain ! Vous avez pas le droit, ça s'appelle du kidnapping et de la séquestration !

\- Calmez-vous …

\- Me dis pas d'me calmer salope où est mon fils ?

La douleur dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il cria, lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Et il était toujours aussi assoiffé. La femme, assise sur une chaise près de son lit et penchée sur son visage, se leva. Stiles se figea. Elle était enceinte. Immobile, le corps tendu, ses sens à la recherche de l'odeur de son fils, il resta silencieux et suivit la femme des yeux. Elle avait du mal à marcher, et vu la proéminence de son ventre, elle n'était pas loin du terme.

Sans rien dire, avec des gestes lents et doux, elle prit une bouteille d'eau posée sur un haut plateau à roulette, et se tourna vers lui en l'ouvrant.

\- Buvez, lui dit-elle simplement.

Stiles eut d'abord le geste de reculer, avant de fixer la bouteille d'Évian d'un regard envieux, puis de s'en emparer avidement de sa main valide et de tout boire en trois gorgées. Il s'étrangla presque, toussa. La femme récupéra la bouteille vide et Stiles retint son souffle. Il venait de remarquer, sur les bras de la future maman, des zébrures rosâtres, certaines récentes. Des marques de coups. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à avoir goûté au martinet. Il se sentit brusquement très gêné, et très effrayé.

\- Désolé, dit-il finalement alors que sa gorge se serrait, mais dites-moi s'il va bien, s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

La femme le fixa. Elle arborait les mêmes yeux verts d'eau et la même chevelure sombre que ce loup nommé Derek, mais semblait différente. Son aura avait une odeur dissemblable, de même qu'une forme moins prononcée. Mais c'était une louve, indéniablement.

\- Il va bien, répondit-elle en retournant vers le plateau. Mais lorsque vous vous êtes mis à crier ce matin, il vous a entendu et n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Ça n'a pas plu à Madeleine. Elle l'a corrigé.

Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Puis, incapable de s'en empêcher, il grogna, tira sur les menottes qui retenaient toujours son poignet droit, et cria. Immédiatement, la femme fut sur lui et lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Si Stiles se débattit d'abord, il finit par se taire et arrêter de gigoter. Il n'avait plus aucune force. La faim et la soif l'avait affaibli. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

\- Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, lui chuchota la louve en le fixant droit dans les yeux, c'est de rester tranquille. Dès que vous crierez, dès que vous les insulterez, dès que vous leur résisterez, ils s'en prendront à votre fils.

\- Me laisser violer sans rien dire, c'est ça votre solution ?! gronda Stiles en rejetant violemment la tête sur le côté pour lui échapper. Pas question ! Je ne leur appartiens pas, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Cette meute est sous la protection du CRED …

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Moins fort.

Trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit. Stiles se raidit instantanément mais fit face, bien décidé à ignorer sa peur. Il reconnut celui qui venait d'entrer : Peter, celui-là même qui l'avait battu.

\- Et alors, t'as pas retenu la leçon ? lui demanda ce-dernier dans un sourire.

\- Va te faire foutre ! lui répliqua Stiles d'un ton hargneux.

Les yeux du loup se rétrécirent, son sourire s'évapora et ses poings se serrèrent. Mais Stiles ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Sors si tu as fini, ordonna l'homme à la jeune femme, restée près du plateau.

\- Il n'a pas mangé, lui répliqua-t-elle courageusement.

Stiles sursauta lorsque le loup se rua sur elle, l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et la tira sans ménagement hors de la cellule. Elle trébucha et manqua tomber, emportée par le poids de son ventre.

\- Connard ! rugit alors Stiles, tendu vers l'avant dans un geste instinctif pour venir en aide à la jeune femme. Alors c'est ça que tu fais de tes journées, t'en prendre à des femmes enceintes et à des enfants ?!

Peter referma la porte dans un claquement sec. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la chambre. Mais Stiles ne recula pas, pas plus qu'il ne baissa les yeux. C'était idiot. La louve avait raison bien sûr, plus il se montrerait farouche et plus il mettrait Wyatt en danger, mais sa peur et sa rage l'empêchait de raisonner. Lentement, tout en le fixant dans les yeux, l'homme debout à quelques pas de son lit commença à retirer sa ceinture.

\- C'est pas parce que t'es la petite pute privée de Derek que ça va m'empêcher de te dresser comme il faut, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'suis la p'tite pute de personne connard ! gronda Stiles, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Derek a l'air d'aimer ton petit côté sauvage, mais il va devoir faire sans.

\- T'entends ce que j'te dis ?! Je n'appartiens à personne !

\- Plus maintenant. Maintenant t'es la propriété de Madeleine Hale et du CRED.

Lentement, alors qu'un sourire satisfait commençait à naître sur ses lèvres, le loup plia sa ceinture en cuir en deux, boucle en métal vers l'avant. Malgré lui, Stiles y jeta un coup d'œil et se rencogna contre la tête de lit. Il avait comme la désagréable impression que ce serait nettement plus douloureux que le martinet.

\- Tu sais pourquoi t'es là hein ? lui demanda Peter avec satisfaction. T'es là pour écarter les cuisses. Ici t'as pas d'autres droits que celui de fermer ta jolie petite gueule.

Il joua avec sa ceinture, la faisant claquer dans la paume de sa main. Manifestement, il se délectait d'abord de la peur grandissante qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Stiles avant de frapper. Mais ce-dernier n'était pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction. Avec un sourire de défi, il redressa les épaules et dit :

\- Et tout ce qui te reste à toi c'est le droit d'être un enfoiré.

Il s'était attendu à ce que la ceinture entre en action, mais à la place le loup lui attrapa la gorge et tira pour rapprocher son visage du sien tout en se penchant vers lui. Stiles, le souffle coupé, attrapa le bras de son adversaire de sa main valide mais il ne put que sentir, sous ses doigts, les muscles qui se tendaient, aussi durs que de l'acier. Il siffla de douleur, puis grogna de colère avant de tenter un coup de pied mais, suspendu à la main de Peter, il préféra ne pas réitérer le geste de peur de s'étrangler lui-même. Contre toute attente, le loup souriait.

\- Finalement tu me plais, lui dit-il en serrant un peu davantage. Si t'es gentil avec moi et que tu ne mets pas Derek au courant, je pourrais te laisser revoir ton gamin.

Cette fois, Stiles ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de rouvrir lentement sa main, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Il avait envie de mordre et de griffer, envie de faire mal à cet homme qui, clairement, venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait le violer, mais la perspective de revoir son fils calma sa colère. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il devait le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, son petit corps et son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il en avait besoin.

\- C'est mieux, gronda le loup avec un sourire satisfait.

Lentement, il ouvrit la main qui tenait sa gorge et, de son pouce, caressa ses lèvres, sans pour autant le lâcher. Stiles sentit, dans son estomac vide, remuer l'eau qu'il venait de boire et se tendit d'anticipation. Mais avant qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, et immédiatement Peter le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui d'un pas. Retombant sur le lit, Stiles papillonna des yeux et arqua les sourcils de surprise. Derek venait d'entrer. Derrière lui, la femelle enceinte, essoufflée. Manifestement, elle avait couru pour le trouver, et le prévenir. Un instant, Stiles se sentit soulagé, puis il s'énerva contre sa propre réaction. Et puis quoi encore ?! C'était quand même lui qui l'avait kidnappé avec son fils !

Il se tassa instinctivement lorsque, brusquement, le nouveau venu se rua sur Peter, attrapa sa veste des deux mains et le plaqua douloureusement contre le mur. Stiles grimaça lorsque raisonna le bruit de l'impact, mais l'agressé ne sembla pas ressentir de douleur et se contenta de sourire.

\- On se calme l'étalon, rigola-t-il en levant les deux mains en signe de paix.

\- J'peux savoir ce que tu croyais pouvoir faire ? gronda Derek en montrant les crocs.

Sur le lit, Stiles ne voyait que son dos, mais il ne perdait rien des expressions du visage de Peter. Et il en vint à la conclusion que cet homme était un sociopathe.

\- T'en fais pas, sourit ce-dernier à destination de l'autre loup qui le tenait toujours, j'ai bien compris que tu serais le seul à le baiser. J'avais pas l'intention de l'engrosser. Juste une petite pipe pour !

Un grognement rauque et brut l'interrompit, mais ne lui fit pas abandonner son sourire. Stiles se redressa légèrement. Sa tête lui tournait et ça raisonnait dans ses oreilles alors que son cœur battait encore avec affolement. Contrecoup brutal. Il avait eu peur. Encore un peu et il aurait eu un sexe dans la bouche.

\- Ce sont les instructions de Madeleine, reprit Peter avec satisfaction. Si ça ne te plait pas, c'est à elle que tu dois …

\- Elle est partie il y a une heure pour San Diego, le coupa Derek, les dents serrées.

\- Ah ! Donc tant qu'elle n'est pas là !

\- Dégages.

\- Elle le saura, tu en as bien conscience ?

\- Sors d'ici.

L'ordre fut donné d'un ton glacial et autoritaire qui fit remonter, le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles, un frisson d'angoisse. Dans la poitrine du loup avait roulé un grondement d'avertissement, et même Peter en avait perdu le sourire. C'était le même genre de grondement que celui de Madeleine, lorsqu'elle avait ordonné à Derek de s'écarter ce matin-même, et de rendre le martinet à l'autre homme. C'était un grondement d'alpha.

\- J'lui conseillerai de te forcer à regarder, lança Peter en se dégageant de la prise de l'autre loup. Elle te forcera à rester immobile pendant que je !

\- Dehors ! gronda Derek sans le laisser terminer.

Peter et lui se fixèrent, puis le premier obéit et prit la direction de la porte. Passant près de la femelle enceinte, qui avait assisté à l'altercation, il lui ordonna d'emmener avec elle le plateau repas, ce qu'elle fit non sans adresser à Stiles un regard d'excuse. Et ce-dernier regarda partir la nourriture à regret, brutalement conscient d'être affamé.

Derek se retourna alors pour lui faire face lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, et Stiles fronça les sourcils en avisant les pupilles écarlates du loup. Celui-ci se pencha alors sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt. Il lui dit en montrant les crocs :

\- Sois tu fermes ta gueule dès maintenant, soit la prochaine fois j'le laisse te faire ce qu'il veut !

\- J't'ai rien demandé ! répliqua Stiles en tentant de se dégager. Vous pouvez tous allé vous faire foutre !

Le loup le relâcha et Stiles retomba sur le matelas. Il se redressa en soufflant, les bras tremblants. Il était à bout de force, et pourtant bien décidé à se défendre. Pourtant, ça ne faisait sans doute qu'une journée qu'il était ici, car sans cela il serait mort de soif, mais il se sentait terriblement faible. Derek, face à lui, s'était redressé de toute sa stature, les poings serrés. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de scruter son visage, bien malgré lui. Difficile de croire qu'il avait couché avec un homme pareil alors qu'il était … bah, qu'il était lui.

\- Vous êtes tous qu'une bande d'enfoirés ! s'écria-t-il avec hargne. C'est un enfant putain, c'est un bébé pas un esclave !

Derek grogna mais ne dit rien.

\- Et moi j't'appartiens pas, t'entends ?! continua Stiles avec colère, la voix de plus en plus forte, les yeux humides, alors qu'il se remémorait la façon dont la femelle avait été traitée. J'suis pas ta putain de propriété, je le serais jamais, et elle c'est une femme, merde ! un être humain pas une poule pondeuse !

Il se tut, essoufflé. Il pleurait de colère, d'indignation et de peur, mais il s'en fichait. Au point où il en était, menotté à un lit, il pouvait bien faire abstraction de sa fierté. Derek se contenta de le regarder durant de longues secondes, les mâchoires si serrées que Stiles s'attendait à les entendre grincer et à recevoir un coup de poing. C'est que ce loup-ci ne paraissait pas plus amical que le précédent, bien au contraire.

\- Je laisserai Peter faire de toi ce qu'il veut maintenant, l'avertit Derek, dans l'intention manifeste de lui faire peur. C'est la dernière fois que je l'arrête.

\- C'est ça, fait donc ça ! répliqua Stiles alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers la porte. T'as raison, c'est tellement plus intelligent de faire l'autruche !

La porte claqua lorsque Derek sortit, puis Stiles l'entendit nettement se verrouiller. Il poussa un cri de rage, tira de nouveau sur ses menottes mais la douleur fusa dans son poignet et son bras avec tellement de force qu'il manqua de s'évanouir. Puis il pleura.

Il venait bêtement de se mettre à dos le seul qui fut en mesure de l'aider et de le protéger ici. Maintenant, la prochaine fois que Peter viendrait le voir, ça lui ferait sans doute très mal.

...

\- Comment est la douleur ? lui demanda l'infirmière avec un sourire doux.

\- Ça va un peu mieux, répondit l'alité d'une voix rauque de fatigue. Des nouvelles du Shérif ?

\- Non aucune. Je vous l'ai dit, dès qu'il nous en donne on vous prévient. Une jeune femme est là pour vous, je peux la faire entrer ?

Scott se redressa et le regretta aussitôt. L'une de ses vertèbres s'était déplacée pendant sa chute dans l'escalier, et il avait deux côtes cassées suite aux coups de poings que lui avait envoyés le loup contre lequel il s'était battu. Selon le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge à son arrivée à l'hôpital, il avait eu énormément de chance que sa colonne vertébrale ne se brise tout simplement pas.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il dans une grimace.

Kira entra, le visage ravagé d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Scott lui adressa un sourire contrit et la renarde fut sur lui en quelques secondes pour l'embrasser. Elle avait les yeux larmoyants et elle tremblait.

\- J'suis désolée, lui dit-elle dans un souffle en lui caressant la joue. Tellement désolée Scott ! J'étais jalouse j'étais !

\- Je sais, lui répondit son compagnon en prenant la main qui le caressait dans la sienne. Et tu avais des raisons de l'être, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Tu devrais.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement, et il sourit lui aussi. De nouveau, elle l'embrassa, puis s'écarta de lui et lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

\- Où est Stiles ? C'est le Shérif qui m'a prévenu que tu étais là, mais j'ai pas bien compris le reste, il parlait trop vite et … Scott ?

Le jeune homme lui raconta, crispé de colère, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison Stilinski presque dix-huit heures plus tôt. Estomaquée, Kira l'écouta puis retint un cri lorsqu'il lui révéla la vérité : Stiles et Wyatt avaient été kidnappés.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! souffla-t-elle, terrifiée. Mais ! C'était ? Ce loup c'est ?!

\- C'est pas contre lui que je me suis battu, répondit Scott, les dents serrées. Mais il était là, j'en suis certain, je l'ai senti entrer dans la maison.

\- Celui qu'on a croisé dans le parc ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc c'était bien lui le père de Wyatt ?

\- C'était lui. Il n'était pas tout seul, ils sont toute une meute. Ils se sont organisés pour les enlever, ils savaient que j'étais là, ils nous avaient surveillés ! J'aurais pu … j'sais pas, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter ça !

\- Et comment ? Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais …

\- Ouais, mais c'était pas suffisant. Stiles est entre leurs mains maintenant et Wyatt … j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent leur faire !

\- Le Shérif à des pistes, quelque chose ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il m'a rejoint chez lui et envoyé à l'hôpital. Il a dû mettre tout le commissariat sur le pied de guerre, mais j'en sais pas plus.

\- Sa meilleure chance d'avoir l'identité de ces loups, c'est le CRED.

\- Ils ne le laisseront jamais agir à sa guise, le comté de Beacon est minuscule, c'est qu'un petit Shérif sans pouvoir il ne pourra même pas obtenir de mandat et …

Scott se tut, les sourcils froncés. Kira, surprise, le fixa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- T'as ton portable avec toi ? lui demanda son compagnon en retour. Le mien a rendu l'âme.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Kira sortit son IPhone de sa poche, l'alluma d'un geste du pouce et lui tendit.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A qui plutôt ! renchérit Scott en composant le numéro du Shérif Stilinski. A Allison.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon ex … on venait de rompre quand je t'ai rencontré. Désolé … j't'en ai jamais parlé mais !

\- Oh arrête ! On n'a pas le temps ! Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle pourrait nous aider ?

Scott colla l'appareil à son oreille et répondit :

\- Elle travaille au CRED.

Kira retint son souffle. Si Scott et cette Allison étaient restés en bons termes, elle commençait à apercevoir une chance qu'ils retrouvent Stiles et le petit.

* * *

Coucou! et oui, petite surprise je publie avec une journée d'avance. En fait c'est parce que demain j'suis invitée chez ma sœur toute la journée donc j'aurais pas pu :)

Chapitre un peu entrecoupé et bizarre, j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite et je l'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois mais je sentais que je me forçais donc finalement je l'ai laissé comme ça. Un peu cruel, pas très positif, je sais, mais le prochain chap sera plus long et moins sombre.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Stiles a l'air en mauvaise posture, trouvez pas ? ;)

Bisous ! à dans quelques jours pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Trente-trois heures que Stiles et Wyatt avaient disparu. Trente-trois heures que le Shérif Stilinski ne dormait plus, ne mangeait qu'à peine, et donnait des ordres brusques à ses hommes. Des hommes, pour la plupart des Canidés, qui se dévouaient corps et âme à retrouver son fils et son petit-fils. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils les connaissaient. Stiles était consultant sur certains dossiers et il n'était pas rare, qu'avec l'enfant, il vienne jusqu'au commissariat pour remettre un dossier étudié à son père. Tous les agents du bureau du Shérif connaissaient Stiles et Wyatt.

Et parmi ces hommes, il y avait Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint du Shérif Stilinski. Un homme jeune, d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, sérieux et prometteur ; un Canidé intelligent au flair infaillible et fidèle. Un homme qui n'était pas indifférent à Stiles, le Shérif l'avait bien remarqué, mais son fils, lui, avait choisi de l'ignorer. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait pris avec lui aujourd'hui, parce qu'il savait que Parrish ferait tout pour retrouver Stiles.

Ils étaient donc là tous les deux, dans le parking du CRED, à San Diego, en planque depuis deux heures. Il était neuf heures du matin.

Hier, dans la soirée, le Shérif avait reçu un appel insistant de Scott. Ce-dernier avait une piste, quelqu'un susceptible de les aider : Allison Argent, son ex-copine, une Félidée dont le Shérif ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir et qui, d'après le jeune homme, occupait un poste au CRED. Avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme accepterait de lui donner les informations dont il avait besoin : l'identité des membres de la meute de loup américaine, et leur adresse. Car il savait que les loups, aux Etats-Unis, étaient désormais moins d'une dizaine et appartenaient tous à la même meute – il avait découvert ça lors de ses recherches, trois ans plus tôt, lorsque Stiles lui avait avoué que le père de Wyatt était un loup. Mais, bien qu'il soit Shérif, le CRED n'avait jamais accepté de lui communiquer les informations et, à cette époque, il s'était contenté de laisser tomber puisque Stiles le lui avait demandé. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il était vital qu'il ait ces informations.

Etant donné qu'ils ignoraient à quelle heure Allison commençait sa journée, le Shérif et son adjoint se trouvaient sur le parking, dans leur voiture de patrouille, depuis sept heures du matin. Et toujours pas d'Allison Argent en vue. Trouver la photo de la jeune femme sur le site Internet du lycée de Beacon Hills n'avait pas été bien compliqué, et comme seulement deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis, il était peu probable qu'elle ait beaucoup changé.

Une voiture arriva lentement, entra dans le parking sans faire de bruit, se gara. Le Shérif, le dos douloureux, se redressa, attentif, mais seul un homme sortit du véhicule. Dans un grognement, il se laissa retomber au fond de son siège, dont le cuir fatigué soupira.

\- Et si elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ? hasarda Parrish, sur sa droite.

\- Alors nous reviendrons demain, et demain encore si ça ne suffit pas, grommela le Shérif en réponse.

L'adjoint n'insista pas et regarda une autre voiture pénétrer dans le parking. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elles se succédaient devant eux. Les bureaux ne tarderaient donc sans doute pas à ouvrir.

Le Shérif Stilinski soupira de nouveau lorsqu'une femme d'âge mûr sortit de cette seconde voiture, vêtue d'un tailleur noir et chic. Elle était blonde. Ça n'était pas Allison. Il y eut une autre voiture, puis une autre encore. Neuf heures vingt-sept. La jeune femme ne viendrait sans doute pas aujourd'hui. Parrish ouvrait la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose lorsque, soudain, son supérieur se redressa et sortit brutalement du véhicule. Une jeune femme, manifestement pressée, consciente d'être en retard, venait de surgir dans le parking, à pied. Heureusement que le bâtiment n'avait qu'une seule entrée de service, sans cela ils auraient pu la manquer. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé au fait qu'Allison Argent puisse ne pas avoir de voiture.

Parrish sortit à son tour et se lança derrière le Shérif, qui s'était mis à courir pour rattraper la jeune Félidée avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bâtiment. Entendant des pas, cette-dernière se retourna, surprise, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un des deux hommes qui venaient vers elle.

\- Shérif ? questionna-t-elle avant de sourire.

\- Bonjour Allison.

Voyant ce sourire franc, ces cheveux noirs et bouclés, ce regard doux et brillant, le Shérif se souvint enfin d'elle. Une jeune fille discrète, qui avait brisé le cœur de Scott. S'il se souvenait bien, sa famille était l'une des plus vieilles et des plus importantes familles félidées de l'état de Californie.

\- Ça alors ! sourit Allison. Ça faisait si longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, si loin de Beacon Hills ?

\- Nous voulions te voir, répondit le Shérif avec un sourire d'excuse.

Allison remarqua enfin la présence de l'adjoint et fronça les sourcils. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que les policiers allaient toujours par deux. Le Shérif Stilinski n'était donc pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Est-ce que mon père va bien ?

Parrish en déduisit que le père de la jeune femme vivait toujours à Beacon Hills, et rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

\- En fait c'est de Stiles que je voulais te parler, répondit le Shérif avec autant de douceur que possible.

Surprise, Allison resta silencieuse, un sourcil arqué.

\- Tu te souviens de lui ? lui demanda le Shérif.

\- Oui ! répondit vivement la jeune femme. Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que … enfin, je ne m'attendais pas. Lui et moi n'étions pas vraiment proche, j'étais … enfin, j'étais surtout proche de Scott. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous aider, il ne me parlait pas vraim …

Ici, le Shérif Stilinski la coupa et lui raconta toute l'histoire, en commençant par la mauvaise rencontre que son fils avait faite, un soir, à une fête anniversaire, et qui avait conduit à la naissance de Wyatt ; il termina en lui racontant leur enlèvement, ou du moins ce que Scott avait pu lui en dire. Figée de stupeur, Allison resta silencieuse durant une bonne partie de son discours, avant de finalement retenir un cri, les yeux écarquillés. Une main devant la bouche, l'air tétanisé, elle souffla :

\- Oh mon ! Oh c'est pas ! Je !

\- … c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, termina le Shérif, tremblant de fatigue et de colère rentrée. Pour le retrouver. Je sais que ces informations sont censées être confidentielles mais …

\- J'étais là ! J'étais là … oh mon Dieu j'étais là !

Jordan Parrish, qui scrutait le visage de la jeune femme, vit la culpabilité redessiner ses traits. Les sourcils froncés, il fit un pas en avant. Muet de surprise, le Shérif, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Comment ça tu étais là ?! répliqua-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce soir-là, reprit Allison, le souffle court. Ce soir-là, à la fête, j'étais là !

Le Shérif et son adjoint restèrent silencieux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce genre d'aveux.

\- Je venais de rompre avec Scott, parce que mon père me l'avait ordonné, révéla la jeune femme, les yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise. Et je l'ai vu, sur ce canapé, avec cette fille, j'ai été jalouse, je me sentais seule alors ! Je l'ai suivi à l'étage. Lui. C'était … c'était un loup.

Immédiatement, le Shérif se crispa. Derrière lui, Parrish serra les mâchoires.

\- Stiles est arrivé dans la chambre, continua Allison, les yeux soudainement larmoyants. Il était soûl, il s'est moqué de moi alors je suis partie, je suis sortie de la chambre, je l'ai … je l'ai laissé avec lui. Je suis partie.

Silence. Le Shérif, rouge de colère, déglutit difficilement. Il était loin d'avoir imaginé ça.

\- Je suis désolée ! déclara brutalement Allison en retenant un sanglot. Je suis désolée, si je n'avais pas fait ça !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, parvint à articuler le Shérif en attrapant doucement les mains de la jeune femme pour retenir son attention. Ça n'est absolument pas de ta faute Allison, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

\- Si j'étais restée !

\- Tu te souviens de lui ? Le loup, tu te souviens de son visage ?

Allison se tut, prit une grande inspiration, retint son souffle. Puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma brièvement les yeux, appelant sa mémoire. Finalement, elle acquiesça.

\- Oui. Je crois.

\- J'ai besoin de son nom Allison. De son identité, de l'endroit où je peux le trouver lui et sa meute. Le CRED refuse de me fournir ses informations, mais c'est lui qui a kidnappé Stiles et son fils, j'en suis certain, ça ne peut être que lui. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider.

Ils se regardèrent directement dans les yeux, un court instant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me fournir ce genre d'information ? demanda finalement le Shérif. Je sais que si le CRED s'en rend compte, tu risques de …

\- Je peux vous trouver ça, le coupa Allison avec vivacité. Mon travail est justement de tenir à jour les dossiers de tous les inscrits au CRED, je peux vous avoir ça très facilement.

Le Shérif poussa un soupir de soulagement sincère. Il commençait à avoir de l'espoir, à entrevoir une possibilité de récupérer son fils et son petit-fils. De les sauver, ni plus ni moins. Allison récupéra ses mains et sortit de son sac un IPhone blanc.

\- Donnez-moi votre adresse mail, lui ordonna-t-elle vivement, je m'envoie les dossiers, puis je vous les envoie à vous dès que je les ai. Les bureaux du CRED sont interdits aux visiteurs, vous allez devoir attendre ici.

Immédiatement, le Shérif lui donna ce qu'il lui fallait, la remercia chaudement et la laissa enfin entrer dans l'immeuble. Avec Parrish, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de leur voiture de patrouille et attendirent. Allison était une fille intelligente, qui pouvait, manifestement, réfléchir convenablement même dans une situation urgente : afin que le CRED ne retrace pas directement le dossier jusqu'à eux, elle le faisait d'abord transiter sur son propre téléphone, ainsi si quelqu'un de la société lui posait une quelconque question, elle pourrait toujours se justifier en affirmant qu'elle voulait prendre un peu de travail chez elle, histoire d'avancer dans ses dossiers.

Ils reçurent le mail après vingt longues minutes d'une attente tendue. Voilà ce qu'il disait :

 **De** : Allison Argent

 **A** : John S.

 **Objet** : (pas d'objet)

 _C'est lui j'en suis certaine !_

Fichier joint

 **Nom** : Hale

 **Prénom** : Derek

 **Matricule** 2E5V1A2Nxx-3

.

 **Mère** : Hale, Talia (radiée)

 **Père** : Mõlina, Juan (radié)

 **Date de naissance** : 19 août 1988

 **Taille** : 185 cm

 **Poids** : 93 kilos

 **Cheveux** : noirs

 **Yeux** : gris

.

 **Forme originelle** : loup

 **Pelage** : noir

 **Yeux** : rouges

.

 **Meute** : Hale

 **Alpha** : Hale, Madeleine

 **Grade** : second Reproducteur

 **Enfants engendrés** : 9

 **Enfants vivants** : 0

 **Lieux** : Beacon Hills ; Washington ; New York ; Billings ; Santa Fe ; Portland ; Memphis.

 _Madeleine Hale a été reçue ici hier, elle a apparemment demandé un nouveau contrat de membre pour un androgynus et un enfant, puis fait une demande de prélèvement d'échantillon génétique. Elle a dû repartir avec le matériel nécessaire. Pour l'instant, aucun nouveau contrat n'a été enregistré, mais faites vite. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas._

 _Allison A._

 _._

Ce mail était accompagné d'une photo du fameux Derek. Voyant enfin son visage, le visage que son fils avait vu cette nuit-là alors qu'il se débattait, le Shérif Stilinski retint son souffle sous le choc. C'était Wyatt. Wyatt âgé de vingt-sept ans. Cet homme était le père de son petit-fils, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal et jura. Aucune adresse précise, simplement des villes résidentielles. C'était mieux que rien. Un début. La meilleure piste qu'ils avaient depuis trente-trois heures de recherches.

...

Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Derek entra dans la chambre. Il pensait l'enfant encore endormis, hors il n'en était rien ; immédiatement, le louveteau fut dans ses jambes, à tenter de passer entre elles pour s'enfuir par la porte ouverte.

\- Apa ? appelait-il de sa petite voix fluette. Apa ?

Aussi vite qu'il le put sans blesser le petit, Derek referma derrière lui. Immédiatement, l'enfant se mit à taper des pieds, puis poussa un cri énervé et pleura d'agacement et de peur, le visage déjà rouge et crispé.

\- Chut ! tenta Derek en s'accroupissant. Chut, calmes-toi !

Madeleine avait l'oreille fine et elle détestait être réveillée si tôt. Derek tenta d'attraper le petit garçon dans un geste instinctif afin de le prendre contre lui mais, aussi vif qu'un chaton, l'enfant s'esquiva et se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, poussant des sanglots bruyants et tenant dans sa petite menotte un gâteau tout écrasé. Se redressant, Derek soupira.

\- Il refuse de manger, l'informa Maxine, assise sur le petit lit, un plateau repas à côté d'elle. Il réclame son père et il pleure.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le louveteau jeta en direction de Derek les restes écrasés de son gâteau, dont il n'avait même pas mangé un morceau, et poussa un nouveau cri plus fort que le premier, hoquetant ensuite entre deux sanglots. Derek soupira de nouveau et se gratta le crâne, inquiet. La joue congestionnée de l'enfant ne lui avait pas échappé, stigmate de la dernière correction que l'alpha lui avait donné mais, malgré la menace, il continuait de pleurer et de réclamer son père, de plus en plus difficile à calmer.

\- J'ai mis un calmant dans son lait, l'informa Maxine avec une petite grimace. Il en a bu deux gorgées alors j'espère que ça marchera.

Derek adressa à sa cousine un regard sévère.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit la louve, agacée. C'est soit ça soit Madeleine ou Peter le battront de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trop mal pour bouger. Je préfère encore le droguer.

Un cri plus fort que les autres leur coupa la parole et ils tournèrent tous deux la tête en direction du petit qui, voyant qu'il avait toute leur attention, se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Derek sentit quelque chose en lui répondre à ces cris, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti mais qu'il avait appelé de toutes ses forces. Son instinct paternel, qui s'éveillait, et qui lui donnait l'ordre d'agir. L'ennui c'est qu'il ignorait quoi faire et craignait de le faire mal. Aussi resta-t-il immobile.

\- C'est horrible d'entendre ça, gémit Maxine en fermant les yeux. On n'a pas le droit d'arracher un enfant à sa mère, Derek.

Sa cousine braqua ses yeux dans les siens, à la fois scrutateurs et accusateurs, et le loup accusa le coup sans broncher. Elle lui reprochait son manque de réaction, de décision, il le savait bien, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Se dresser contre son alpha ? Impensable.

\- Ça fait dix ans que je sais que Peter étouffe mes enfants après que je les ai mis au monde, reprit Maxine d'une voix plus sourde, sans trembler, le visage crispé. Dix ans. Et, je sais que c'est horrible de dire ce genre de chose mais … je me suis blindée contre ça, j'encaisse. C'est chaque fois plus douloureux et, je sais que je ne pourrais plus supporter ça très longtemps mais … tant que je le peux … j'espère qu'un jour les choses changeront et que …

Là, les traits redessinés par la plus profonde tristesse, elle baissa la tête en reniflant et caressa son ventre. Sentant sans doute la femelle triste, le petit garçon cessa momentanément de pleurer, la fixant de ses yeux gris orageux. Sa sensibilité enfantine, exacerbée par sa peur et son sentiment d'abandon, était à la fois surprenante et touchante. Derek, quant à lui, restait immobile et silencieux, tendu.

\- Je me dis qu'un jour je finirais par en garder un, reprit sa cousine en le fixant de nouveau. Qu'un jour je le tiendrais dans mes bras, je l'entendrais pousser son premier cri, verrais son premier sourire … et chaque fois que je tombe enceinte, cet espoir revient, et chaque fois il me tue un peu plus.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, les lèvres tremblantes. Lentement, ostensiblement, le louveteau, accroupi dans un coin, se remit à pleurer, petits sanglots forcés et entrecoupés.

\- Mais ça, reprit la jeune femme en reprenant profondément son souffle, entendre ça, c'est insupportable. Ces pleurs, ce désespoir ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est sa mère ! Il réclame sa mère et… l'androgynus, chaque fois que je vais dans sa chambre, lui il réclame son fils ! Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, et nous on les a séparé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! laissa finalement échapper Derek, n'y tenant plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Quelque chose !

Submergée par sa colère, Maxine se redressa difficilement, gênée par son ventre proéminent, et ses yeux larmoyants dirent à Derek toute sa honte et sa colère. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu depuis son arrivée ici, l'avait toujours guidé. Mais là, aujourd'hui, Derek vit clairement qu'il l'avait déçu.

\- C'est ton fils ! reprit la louve avec véhémence. Ton fils et ta femelle, alors fais quelque chose ! Ne reste pas là à les regarder souffrir en t'efforçant de ne rien ressentir !

Surpris par le ton qui montait, ou peut-être assommé par le calmant dilué qu'il venait d'avaler, le petit garçon était enfin silencieux, les fixant de ses yeux gris mouillés, les joues humides de larmes.

\- Ne la laisse pas le briser, souffla Maxine d'une voix vibrante. Sinon tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit, laissant Derek et le louveteau ensemble. La porte se referma sèchement derrière elle.

Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les mâchoires serrées, et prit une grande inspiration par les narines pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements de colère. Remarquant enfin le silence dans la pièce, il tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui, toujours accroupi, le fixait d'un air hagard, les paupières tombantes.

\- C'est le calmant qui te fait ça ? lui demanda Derek, amusé malgré lui.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant hoqueta, un petit bruit aigu qui fit sursauter tout son petit corps et le surprit lui-même. Attendrit malgré la situation, Derek sourit et s'approcha doucement du petit garçon qui, s'il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, se laissa manipuler, trop engourdi pour protester. Le loup le déposa sur le lit et le regarda se débattre mollement en gémissant, avant de finalement s'arrêter. Ses paupières se fermèrent, même s'il tenta de résister, et Derek, rassuré que l'enfant ne cri plus, sortit à son tour en emmenant le plateau, pratiquement intact, après avoir ramassé le gâteau écrasé qui gisait au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, perdu dans ses pensées, Derek était dans la cuisine à vider le plateau lorsque Peter entra et lui jeta un regard narquois.

\- C'est toi qui fais le service maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Derek le fusilla du regard, l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête.

\- Madeleine t'attend dans son salon dans une heure, reprit son oncle sans se départir de son sourire satisfait.

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à sortir de la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter et de lui lancer par-dessus l'épaule :

\- Fais gaffe le petit l'a réveillé, elle est d'une humeur de louve !

...

Une heure et vingt minutes plus tard, Derek attendait, l'air grave et indifférent, que Madeleine, occupée à vérifier le matériel de prélèvement qu'elle avait ramené la veille du CRED, daigne remarquer sa présence. Elle installait ainsi sa domination, en lui montrant qu'elle se fichait de sa possible impatience et de sa présence, il en avait l'habitude, et d'ordinaire ça le vexait et l'agaçait de n'être ainsi qu'un bêta à attendre les ordres mais là, à cet instant, il se sentait serein. Incroyablement et terriblement serein. Il se sentait différent. Il ne se sentait plus bêta.

\- Peter va faire le prélèvement sur l'androgynus, lui dit finalement Madeleine sans même le regarder, indifférente. Maxine le fera sur le petit. Ensuite je pars immédiatement après rapporter les échantillons au CRED moi-même, j'ai une meute à rencontrer sur la route alors je prendrais Ryan avec moi.

Ledit Ryan, immobile et silencieux tel une statue comme l'était Derek, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre d'une porte entrouverte. Troisième Reproducteur de la meute, toujours à l'épreuve tant qu'un enfant de lui n'était pas venu au monde, il ne quittait jamais son alpha. Avec le temps il acquerrait un peu de liberté, comme Derek – une très infime liberté – mais pour le moment, soit il suivait Madeleine comme son ombre, soit c'était Peter lorsque celle-ci le lui ordonnait. Alors il était là, suivant l'échange d'un air un peu crispé. Il avait senti, dès que Derek était entré dans la pièce, que quelque chose avait imperceptiblement changé.

\- Miguel et Marc nous accompagnerons, nous reviendrons certainement dans la soirée, continua Madeleine en levant enfin sur son petit-fils ses yeux de métal froid.

Ils se regardèrent. Ryan, sans s'en rendre compte, retint son souffle. Madeleine était crispée, sans trop en connaître la raison ; Derek lui, était comme un loup sur son territoire : sûr de lui et serein, puissant. Son comportement était différent, l'alpha le vit, mais elle refusa de le reconnaître.

\- Peter m'a raconté ce que tu as fait hier, reprit cette-dernière avec froideur.

Elle obtint enfin ce qu'elle voulait : une réaction de Derek. Mais ce ne fut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait ; elle aurait voulu qu'il se tende de peur et de regret, et au lieu de ça il fronça les sourcils de colère et la révolte gronda dans sa poitrine. Il grogna. Ses yeux d'un bleu translucide en ce début de journée se pailletèrent de carmin alors qu'il montrait légèrement les crocs. Madeleine se tendit en réponse, grondant elle aussi de toute sa puissance d'alpha mais, loin de se soumettre comme il l'avait toujours fait, Derek, s'il s'arrêta de grogner, ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant et resta droit, face à elle.

Instinctivement, afin de se mettre hors de portée d'un possible affrontement, Ryan gémit sourdement et recula. Puis, voyant que Derek faisait face sans trembler, calme et sûr de lui, il comprit. Madeleine, l'alpha, ne faisait plus face à un simple bêta, mais à un alpha qui s'éveillait, un père, un mâle qui protégeait son fils et l'androgynus qui lui avait donné naissance. Par ce grondement, Derek déclarait que tous deux lui appartenaient, et qu'il les protègerait.

Mais Madeleine ne serait pas l'alpha de cette meute si elle n'avait pas le cran de faire face à ce genre de situation. Elle reprit vite contenance et, faisant un pas en avant, elle envoya une vague violente, brûlante de toute sa puissance, sur un Derek encore incertain et dont les yeux perdirent leur couleur rouge. Il ne recula pas mais ses crocs disparurent et il se crispa. Madeleine reprenait les commandes. Mais combien de temps les garderaient-elles encore ?

\- Oses refaire ça, gronda-t-elle méchamment, ose encore et tous les membres de cette meute te battront sur mon ordre, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un corps qui crache sa semence !

Derek ne répondit rien, mais resta immobile. Il agissait comme un bêta silencieux, mais était loin d'en avoir retrouvé l'aspect. Il se tenait droit, les épaules hautes. Ryan en tremblait encore.

\- J'étais prête à t'accorder une autre chance, mais j'ai changé d'avis, continua la louve avec colère. Dès que le prélèvement sera fait, Peter dressera l'androgynus de la façon qui lui conviendra, et toi tu resteras dans la pièce et tu regarderas, sans faire un seul geste, sans rien dire, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Encore une fois, Derek resta silencieux, mais son corps, à la fois prudent et tremblant, parlait pour lui : il était lui-même en plein conflit intérieur, entre son instinct qui lui disait de se révolter, et sa raison qui lui disait de se soumettre.

A la fin de la journée, il avait fait son choix.

...

Stiles, affamé et tremblant, entendit et regarda s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à la fois avec crainte et espoir. Il espérait que la femme enceinte lui amène le plateau de nourriture, car il était maintenant persuadé, grâce à son ventre grognant et douloureux, qu'il était ici depuis plus d'une journée, peut-être même deux. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Mais d'un autre côté, il craignait que cette porte ne s'ouvre sur …

\- J'adore cette expression terrorisée et butée sur ton visage.

… Peter.

Stiles, toujours menotté au montant du lit, se redressa comme il put, le poignet si douloureux que ça lui tirait chaque fois des grimaces. Toujours vêtu de son pyjama, il remercia en pensée la jeune femme enceinte venue une heure plus tôt pour lui permettre d'uriner dans un pot – expérience ô combien humiliante, mais bien moins que l'aurait été celle de se faire dessus en présence de ce loup sociopathe.

Mais Peter n'était pas seul, Derek était avec lui. Il entra en le fixant intensément, l'air plus sombre et plus obtus que jamais, complètement buté et l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Stiles décida donc de ne pas compter sur son intervention au cas où l'autre homme aurait une lubie et préféra ignorer son regard. Immédiatement, il remonta ses genoux contre lui. Peter tenait une seringue à la main.

\- Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer, dit-il avec un abominable sourire. Je peux te faire cette prise de sang calmement, sans drogue pour t'immobiliser, ainsi tu pourras te défendre quand je déciderais de m'occuper ensuite de l'un ou l'autre de tes orifices ; ou alors ça sera pas calmement, je te drogue, et on te viol ensuite tous les deux à tour de rôle, ou bien encore les deux en même temps, sans que tu puisses faire un geste. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles entendit ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche, comme mus par une volonté autre que la sienne :

\- J'en pense que tu peux prendre cette seringue, et te la foutre où je pense.

Un léger pouffement de rire, qui aurait gagné à être plus discret, attira un bref instant son attention sur Derek. Peter, lui aussi, adressa un regard pour le moins surpris à l'autre loup qui, les bras croisés sur son torse massif, baissa la tête et fit mine de regarder ses pieds, cachant difficilement le léger sourire qui redessinait ses lèvres charnues. Mais bien évidemment, Peter, lui, n'était pas amusé du tout.

La gifle qui faucha Stiles fut si forte que le jeune androgynus sentit l'arrière de son crâne heurter la tête de lit. Il grommela de douleur et sentit un poids terrible s'écraser sur son torse puis il rouvrit les yeux en grognant, étourdis. Un homme étonnamment large et lourd, à l'odeur agressive et fortement épicée, appuyait son avant-bras sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis coinça son genou sur son bras gauche pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. Son autre bras, entravé par les menottes, était tout à la merci de Peter.

Stiles tenta bien quelque chose avec ses jambes, mais ce fut évidemment inutile et Peter, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, noua un élastique autour de son biceps, faisant ainsi ressortir une veine au creux de son coude. Stiles poussa un cri lorsque l'anguille perça douloureusement sa peau mais cessa immédiatement de gigoter, grimaçant, attendant simplement que la douleur passe. Peter rempli deux ampoules de son sang puis retira l'aiguille ; il sortit ensuite de sa poche un tube en verre rempli de quelque chose qu'il tendit à celui qui entravait les mouvements de Stiles.

\- Tiens, dit-il, fourres-lui ça dans la bouche.

Le poids qui écrasait la poitrine de Stiles se retira et il sentit, avant d'avoir pu l'esquiver, une poigne puissante lui attraper la mâchoire pour lui immobiliser la tête. Deux doigts exercèrent une pression de chaque côté et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ouvrit la bouche. L'homme qui le tenait approcha un long et fin coton-tige, qu'il lui passa sur la langue et l'intérieur des joues avant de le relâcher. Il se redressa alors, le libérant de son poids, revissant, à l'intérieur du tube, le petit matériel de prélèvement.

Stiles lui cracha dessus.

Les trois hommes firent silences, immobiles, pour le moins surpris.

\- Suffisait de demander si c'est de la salive que tu voulais ! lança vivement l'androgynus.

Puis il retint son souffle, prêt à encaisser la contre-attaque, mais rien ne vint. L'homme essuya seulement le cracha qui avait atterri sur son tee-shirt, sur le col à la base du cou, avec sa manche. Peter lui dit en lui tendant les deux ampoules de sang :

\- Madeleine t'attends dans la voiture, apportes-lui ça rapidement, sans oublier ceux du petit.

L'homme obéit immédiatement, placide, et sortit. Peter et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls. Le premier souriait, alors que le deuxième restait sans bouger. Les yeux de Stiles, cuivrés en cette matinée grisâtre, allaient de l'un à l'autre. Ce silence et ce calme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Alors, qui commence ? demanda finalement Peter, on ne peut plus amusé de la situation.

Les yeux que Derek tourna sur lui étaient froids, son visage de marbre.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, reprit Peter avec un sourire. Toi, tant qu'on n'aura pas les résultats, tu ne le toucheras pas. Tout l'honneur est donc pour moi !

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre trois fois plus vite, ce qui lui provoqua des vertiges. Il s'en voulait de se sentir aussi faible alors qu'il avait sauté seulement trois ou quatre repas, cinq au maximum, et il serra les dents, prêt à se défendre. Puis il se souvint que, pour tous les coups qu'il rendrait, Wyatt serait en danger. Il se figea alors, ignorant quoi faire.

Peter, de son côté, n'attendit pas qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour agir, et avait déjà commencé à ouvrir sa braguette. Dès qu'il sortit son sexe, déjà à moitié dur, Stiles sursauta et ferma les yeux avant de détourner la tête, agissant sous la peur, sans réfléchir à ce que cette simple réaction provoquerait chez son agresseur.

\- Petite pucelle, rigola ce-dernier d'une voix déjà rauque. Je te préviens tout de suite, Madeleine m'a donné l'autorisation de faire ce que je voulais. Et je peux te jurer qu'après ça, t'oseras plus te débattre.

Stiles s'efforça de rouvrir les paupières malgré sa répugnance et fixa le loup droit dans les yeux. Derek, dont il ne voyait que la silhouette en périphérie de son champ de vision, n'avait pas bougé. Peter se caressait déjà, sa main allant vivement sur son sexe érigé. Puis, vivement, il tenta d'attraper l'androgynus par le menton, comme il l'avait fait la veille, mais ce-dernier lui échappa en rejetant vivement sa tête en arrière, s'arrangeant pour ne jamais avoir à regarder son sexe.

\- N'oublie pas ! gronda Peter en lui empoignant brutalement les cheveux. On a déjà commencé à corriger le petit, alors arrête de te débattre !

Stiles grogna de douleur, mais ne bougea pas. Peter, le tenant toujours par les cheveux, sourit de plus bel. Derek, prêt de la porte, regardait la scène sans la voir. L'oreille tendue, il était attentif à tout bruit pouvant provenir de l'extérieur.

Lorsque Peter approcha finalement son sexe de son visage, Stiles ne résista pas au réflexe qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Le rire moqueur que poussa le loup le vexa malgré lui.

\- Je parie que la seule bite que t'ai jamais vu, c'est celle de Derek, reprit ce-dernier avant de gronder d'excitation, t'as jamais sucé personne hein ?

Gémissant, sous une pulsion de frayeur, Stiles tentant de s'échapper de la prise de Peter mais une vive douleur au cuir chevelu l'arrêta immédiatement.

\- A part Derek personne ne t'a jamais baisé, reprit le loup, de plus en plus excité. Ça fait trois ans qu'on t'a pas touché, hein ? Ouais …

Il poussa un soupir grondant, les va-et-vient sur son sexe turgescent étaient de plus en rapide et sa poigne se resserra encore sur les cheveux de Stiles, qui gémit de douleur en reculant lorsque le phallus se rapprocha encore de son visage.

\- Allez ouvres la bouche, souffla Peter avant de gronder lorsque Stiles n'obéit pas. Ouvres la bouche putain, ou je cogne ton gamin jusqu'à ce que tu le ressentes !

Derek se crispa lorsque, dehors, lui parvint le bruit d'une portière qui se referme. Puis un moteur puissant s'alluma, ronronna ; des pneus sur les graviers de l'allée, un large et lourd portail qui s'ouvre lentement, puis se referme tout aussi lentement. Madeleine, Ryan, Miguel et Marc étaient enfin partis.

Stiles, les larmes aux yeux, consentait enfin à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un grondement terrible le fit trembler, et qu'une violente secousse ne lui emporte la tête avant que la main de Peter ne le lâche enfin. La douleur dans son crâne lui donna l'impression que son cuir chevelu avait été tout bonnement arraché et il poussa un cri avant de se figer. Derek, gonflé de rage, venait de se jeter sur l'autre loup pour le propulser violemment contre le mur, et lui assénait maintenant une série de coup de poing et de griffe que Peter, noyé sous le désir et entravé par son pantalon tombé jusque ses genoux, ne put éviter. Il tenta cependant une réplique d'un crochet du gauche, aveuglé par un coup en plein visage, mais ne brassa que du vide et se plia en deux lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup de genoux en plein dans l'entrejambe. Voyant ça, Stiles frissonna par empathie et remonta ses jambes contre lui.

Peter s'écroula. Mais Derek, ivre de colère, ne s'arrêta pas là et lui asséna encore trois furieux coup de pied en plein abdomen, avant de terminer par un dernier coup en plein dans l'aine. Encore une fois, Stiles grimaça de douleur pour lui, le souffle court, stupéfié. Derek, soufflant et grondant, resta quelques secondes debout devant le corps immobile de l'autre loup, les poings serrés, crocs et griffes apparents.

Puis il se tourna vers Stiles, qui sursauta, pas très rassuré. S'il avait le choix, il aurait préféré continuer à faire face au Peter-vicieux, plutôt qu'au Derek-furieux. Et s'il s'en prenait maintenant à lui ?

Mais Derek se détourna de lui, s'accroupit pour fouiller les poches de son oncle inconscient, puis se redressa. Il vint sur Stiles si vivement que ce-dernier, effrayé, tenta de reculer autant qu'il put, le poignet tordu et douloureux, tout en disant :

\- Non attends ! Att …

Derek, d'un geste précis, le débarrassa des menottes grâce aux clefs qu'il avait récupérées sur Peter. Stiles se figea, abasourdi. Il venait de le libérer là, non ?

\- Maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis de faire, c'est compris ? gronda Derek, les yeux rouge comme le sang.

Stiles resta muet et immobile, n'osant bouger, tel un animal retenu captif trop longtemps et se croyant toujours attaché. Derek répéta, comme pour être sûr qu'il l'ait bien compris :

\- Tu fermes ta gueule, et tu fais ce que je te dis !

Et puis Stiles repensa à Wyatt et réalisa que la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte. C'était une chance qu'il devait saisir. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à écarter de son chemin un loup agressif qui venait d'en mettre un autre K.-O à coup de poing, rien de plus simple. Sans réfléchir davantage, il bondit hors de son lit, oubliant momentanément que ça faisait presque deux jours qu'il était allongé contre son gré.

...

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Beacon Hills, c'est écrit ici noir sur blanc ! Beacon Hills ! Ces Hale sont forcément quelque part !

\- Ils sont protégés par le CRED Shérif, tenta Parrish pour le tempérer, leur adresse et leur nom ne sont nulle part, pas même dans les Archives de la mairie, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Le Shérif Stilinski grommela quelque chose, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Lui et son adjoint venaient de revenir de San Diego, après presque deux heures de route, et sitôt arrivés il avait communiqué le mail d'Allison à tous ses hommes, qu'ils prennent tous connaissance du visage de Derek Hale. Personne ne se souvenait l'avoir vu. Ce loup était un fantôme.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus le père de Stiles c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé entre l'instant de l'enlèvement et le moment où Scott, revenu à lui, l'avait appelé. La meute avait-elle décidé de quitter Beacon Hills vers une autre ville, emmenant avec elle Wyatt et son père, ou bien était-elle restée ici ? Impossible à savoir. Le Shérif et ses hommes s'entêtaient à chercher dans la ville et le comté de Beacon, sans être sûrs de rien. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà tous loin.

Brusquement, le Shérif repensa alors à Scott, dont il n'avait pas réclamé de nouvelles depuis la veille lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour lui communiquer l'information sur Allison, alors qu'il avait promis de le faire dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles.

\- Continuez à chercher, ordonna-t-il simplement à ses hommes en retournant dans son bureau.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il appela le meilleur ami de son fils par le biais de l'hôpital et, après s'être rassuré sur son état, lui raconta ce qu'il savait désormais. C'est alors que Scott lui dit :

\- Hale ?! Hale … j'suis pratiquement sûr de …

\- Scott ? répliqua immédiatement le Shérif en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Vaguement … attendez … Hale, Hale … vraiment ça me titille mais je ! Ah ! Je me rappelle !

\- Tu te rappelles ! Mais de quoi ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Le Shérif, la tête brûlante et douloureuse à cause de la fatigue, du stress et, maintenant, de l'excitation, sentit sa patience disparaître.

\- Scott ! s'écria-t-il, furibond.

\- On devait avoir huit ou neuf ans Stiles et moi, reprit ce-dernier avec vivacité. Vous et votre femme vous nous aviez invité ma mère et moi à un pique-nique, et en jouant à chat on s'est un peu trop éloigné et on s'est perdu …

Le Shérif retint son souffle. Tout en écoutant la voix de Scott dans le téléphone, ses souvenirs lui revenaient.

\- … dans cette propriété privée. Quand vous nous avez retrouvé, elle était presque folle, elle était très inquiète et elle nous a crié dessus si fort que Stiles a pleuré et que j'ai été me réfugier contre ma mère. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle a dit …

Le Shérif se redressa, le combiné toujours à l'oreille, le corps tremblant de fatigue et d'autre chose. Celle que Scott décrivait, c'était sa femme, Claudia, la mère de Stiles. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus tous les trois de la disparition des deux petits garçons, et qu'ils s'étaient ensuite rendus compte qu'ils étaient passés sous un grillage troué pour entrer sur une propriété privée, elle s'était mise à paniquer. Jamais son mari ne l'avait vu aussi affolé, bien que Stiles et son hyperactivité – que seule l'arrivée de Wyatt avait légèrement calmé – lui cause bien des soucis. Et lorsqu'ils les avaient enfin retrouvés, paniqués, sales mais tout excités de leur escapade, elle avait pris Stiles dans ses bras et avait dit :

\- Ne refais jamais ça tu entends ?! Jamais ! Tu ne t'approcheras plus de cette propriété, c'est interdit et dangereux !

\- … je l'ai entendu le dire à ma mère, continuait Scott dans le téléphone, à qui le Shérif, sortit de ses souvenirs, prêta de nouveau attention. Quand ma mère lui a demandé, elle lui a dit, je crois : c'est là que vis la meute Hale.

\- Parrish ! cria le Shérif avec tant de force que tout le commissariat en sursauta. Parrish !

\- Vous croyiez qu'ils sont là-bas ?!

\- Merci Scott, répondit le Shérif d'un ton un peu brusque. Merci, je te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha un peu violemment et appela de nouveau son adjoint dans un cri de plus en plus impatient, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier apparaisse, à la fois inquiet et affolé, le pantalon à peine relevé.

\- J'étais au toilette, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement.

Le Shérif soupira, agacé, et mit tous ses hommes en route. Il se souvenait exactement de cet endroit où ils avaient été pique-niqués une fois. Une seule fois. Après cet incident, sa femme n'avait plus jamais accepté d'y retourner.

Et pendant qu'ils se dépêchaient tous en direction de la propriété privée de la meute, pas un seul instant le Shérif Stilinski ne se demanda comment, ni même pourquoi, sa femme fut un jour au courant de la présence d'une meute de loup à cet endroit.

* * *

Je précise, au cas où, que j'ai complètement inventé la date de naissance de Derek (le jour et le mois sont en fait ceux d'Aiolia du Lion, mon personnage préféré de _Saint Seiya_ , et l'année c'est la mienne :)) ainsi que ses mensurations.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La mère de Stiles se révèle mystérieuse ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera celui du début de la fuite de Derek et Stiles :) alors, où croyez-vous qu'il va l'emmener ?

A dans quelques jours :)

Et merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore !


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Même s'il fut surpris de la réaction de l'androgynus, Derek réagit promptement. Un grognement rauque lui échappa lorsque, bousculé, il vacilla en arrière, mais se redressa immédiatement et attrapa le fuyard par le cou.

Stiles sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui sitôt qu'il mit un pied à terre, et il tomba au sol en sentant, sur sa nuque, se refermer la poigne du loup. Immédiatement, il rua et attrapa le bras qui l'entravait, grognant et gesticulant autant qu'il le pouvait. Derrière lui, Derek tenta de le faire taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, mais cette fois Stiles le vit venir et lui échappa vivement. Puis, voyant que l'autre n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de le lâcher, il s'écria, sans penser un seul instant que cela pourrait attirer l'attention sur eux de certains hommes restés dans la demeure :

\- Lâches-moi grosse brute ! Je veux mon fils putain rends-moi mon fils enfoiré ! Lâches-moi !

\- Mais tais-toi bordel !

\- Wyatt ! Wyatt !

\- Ta gueule merde, on va le chercher mais tu la fermes !

Silence. Que Stiles ait réussi à l'entendre derrière ces cris fut un miracle. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, le torse de Derek contre le dos de l'androgynus, essoufflés, attendant respectivement que l'un ou l'autre bouge ou dise quelque chose. Derrière eux, le pantalon sur les chevilles, Peter était immobile.

\- On va le chercher ? demanda finalement Stiles, histoire d'être sûr.

\- Uniquement si tu la fermes, répondit Derek dans un grondement. Y'a encore des hommes de Madeleine dans la maison, s'ils nous entendent c'est foutu, compris ?

\- Ouais compris, lâches-moi !

\- J'te préviens si tu !

\- J'ai compris merde lâches-moi tu me fais mal !

Derek serra les mâchoires, les sourcils froncés, et sentit enfin la chaleur de la nuque fine de Stiles qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sentant son pouls accélérer, il se dégagea et se redressa aussitôt. L'odeur de l'androgynus était pleine de peur et de colère, mais exhalait déjà un autre parfum : le sien, caché derrière la marque qu'avait laissé cet autre mâle, celui qui était avec lui dans le parc, et qui s'estompait déjà. Un parfum entêtant ; cette même fragrance d'herbe chaude et de terre mouillée qu'il avait senti ce soir-là, le soir où il l'avait plaqué sur ce lit pour le prendre, sans rien d'autre dans la tête que cette odeur. C'était cette nuit-là que Wyatt avait été conçu.

Sentant un intense tremblement le prendre, Derek grommela, agacé contre lui-même et ses fichus instincts, et attrapa le bras de l'androgynus pour le relever. Ce-dernier, tremblant, vacilla sur ses jambes et jura en manquant tomber, mais le loup le retint. Ensemble, ils sortirent.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il était enfin sortit de la chambre. Et il allait récupérer Wyatt. Adossé contre un mur, haletant, les jambes étonnamment tremblantes, il adressa un regard surpris et méfiant à Derek, occupé à refermer la porte, enfermant, par la même occasion, Peter à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et si c'était un piège ? Instinctivement, Stiles était méfiant de nature, alors là …

Subrepticement, il tenta de fausser compagnie au loup. Il savait que ses jambes n'étaient pas assez sûres pour le porter, il l'avait bien remarqué en tombant de son lit, aussi ne se mit-il pas bêtement à courir tout à coup. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il s'esquiva sur le côté tout en s'appuyant au mur, sans quitter le loup des yeux. Ce-dernier, une fois la porte verrouillée, se tourna vivement vers lui. Lorsqu'il vit que Stiles s'était éloigné de quelques pas, glissant sur le mur, il le fixa et fronça les sourcils. Se figeant, Stiles lui balança :

\- Quoi, tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé ! Mais aïeuh !

Derek, agacé, attrapa de nouveau Stiles par la nuque et le força à se baisser, tout en grognant :

\- Sois pas chiant !

\- Sois pas con ! répliqua Stiles, plié en deux sous la force du loup. Aïeuh !

\- Avance. Et baisses d'un ton.

\- Tu me fais mal !

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, puis d'un autre, Derek tenant toujours Stiles pour le forcer à se courber. Puis il s'arrêta. Brutalement, il le plaqua au mur. Stiles grimaça, siffla de douleur, puis cessa de penser. Wyatt était tout près. Il pouvait sentir son odeur chaude, encore si semblable à la sienne, rehaussée de frayeur et d'incompréhension. Son fils était là, tout prêt. Le souffle coupé, Stiles vit alors que, ayant sorti une clef de sa poche, Derek s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte.

Après un hoquet de stupeur, il put reprendre son souffle, court et rapide. Il s'approcha, tremblant à la fois d'excitation et d'inquiétude, prêt à bondir dans la chambre dès que la porte serait ouverte, mais, agacé par sa proximité, Derek le repoussa brutalement en grognant. Stiles répliqua d'un claquement de langue agacé et d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule du loup qui riposta d'un regard noir.

La porte fut enfin ouverte et Stiles poussa Derek pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Le loup gronda, tenta de le retenir par le bras mais l'androgynus se dégagea brusquement.

\- Apa ? appela le louveteau depuis son lit, comme il le faisait chaque fois que s'ouvrait la porte. Apa ?! Apa ! Apa !

Criant de contentement, le petit se mit debout sur le matelas, qui grinça, puis se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Derek jura. Les sourcils froncés, il vit Stiles s'emparer de l'enfant, dont les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et le serrer contre lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement audible.

\- J'suis là mon bébé j'suis là, lui souffla-t-il alors que l'enfant pleurait bruyamment. Chut, chut … doucement.

Mais évidemment, les pleurs du louveteau ne faiblirent pas. Tremblant et larmoyant, ce-dernier avait enfoui son visage au creux du cou de son père et hoquetait.

\- Fais-le taire bordel ! s'énerva Derek.

\- La ferme bourreau d'enfant, lui répliqua Stiles avec un coup d'œil agressif.

Là, le loup vit ces yeux dorés de nouveau, s'étonna de leur couleur, puis réalisa qu'ils étaient mouillés de larmes. Larmes de soulagement et de colère. Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, il serra les poings, cherchant une réplique pour se défendre ou simplement pour remettre cet androgynus à sa place, mais il ne trouva pas ses mots. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, il le sut, mais refusa d'admettre que la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissait muet et pantois.

Stiles serrait son enfant si fort contre lui, et ce-dernier le serrait si fort en retour, qu'ils semblaient vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Stiles lui frottait le dos, lui caressait les cheveux, puis y plongeait son visage pour se gorger de son odeur, bref, il faisait exactement ce que son corps réclamait depuis presque deux jours. Ils n'avaient été séparés qu'une journée et demie – certes dans un endroit inconnu et hostile – mais si peu de temps, en réalité, du point de vue de Derek, que ce-dernier trouva, tout d'abord, leur réaction exagérée. Puis il pensa à sa mère. Comment sa mère aurait réagi si on lui avait arraché ses enfants ? La honte le submergea. Vu ainsi, il réalisait l'horreur de ce qu'il avait commis, et il comprenait plus encore la déception de Maxine. Séparer un bébé canidé de sa mère, eux qui étaient liés par un lien instinctif et puissant – uniquement égalé, dans le monde thérianthrope, par celui qui liait une femelle félidée à ses petits – c'était comme les priver d'oxygène.

Alors il sut qu'il avait bien agi. Il avait longtemps hésité, pourtant, et, en entrant dans la chambre avec Peter et Miguel tout à l'heure, il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Une phrase de son oncle l'avait décidé à agir :

\- A part Derek personne ne t'a jamais baisé. Ça fait trois ans qu'on t'a pas touché hein ?

« A part Derek », « trois ans ». Derek avait été le seul à marquer cet androgynus comme lui appartenant, cet adolescent, presque un homme, insupportable, sarcastique et trop intelligent pour son bien. Et il n'avait pas supporté qu'un autre mâle tente de le faire.

Stiles, à geste fébrile, écarta du front de Wyatt des mèches noires et bouclées, afin de voir son visage, enfin, pouvoir le contempler à nouveau. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il vit la joue rouge et gonflée de son fils.

\- Enfoiré, gronda-t-il en levant les yeux sur Derek. Vous l'avez vraiment frappé bande de connard !

\- J'l'ai pas touché ! se défendit Derek, un peu honteusement toutefois.

\- Et t'as fait quelque chose pour les arrêter ?!

Là, Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres plus fortement. Les yeux dorés de Stiles le foudroyèrent sur place.

\- Si tu préfères je peux aussi te ramener dans ta chambre, répondit finalement le loup, mais l'androgynus l'ignora.

Inlassablement, il caressait et reniflait son fils, puis se frotta contre lui. La base du cou, juste au niveau des amygdales, sur le haut de sa tête. Derek retint son souffle avant de détourner les yeux. Un marquage était quelque chose de très intime, bien que, dans le cas présent, il s'agisse d'un père et de son fils, mais le fait que ce fils soit aussi le sien et que – il le pensa un très bref instant avant de s'envoyer des gifles mentales par grappe de dix ! – cette femelle insupportable puisse devenir la sienne, rendait cette scène à la fois belle et effrayante.

Alors, pour s'arracher à cette vision troublante qui l'avait fait frémir, mais aussi pour s'assurer que les pleurs du petit ne les aient pas trahis, Derek tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit de pas précipité tout autour d'eux. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas été repérés. Mais ils allaient devoir faire plus vite.

Soudain, l'adrénaline retombant légèrement, Stiles sentit ses jambes fléchir. Il s'appuya, de sa main droite, sur le lit afin d'amortir sa chute. Son poignet meurtri, la chair à vif, envoya une vague de souffrance aigu jusqu'à sa tête et il grogna de douleur avant de tomber agenouillé au sol, Wyatt toujours contre son torse. Il sentait ses petites jambes et ses petits bras frissonnant autour de son cou et de ses hanches. C'était si bon de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur contre lui, si bon d'entendre ses petits sanglots. La peur l'avait quitté, ne restait que cette confiance aveugle, enfantine, totale. Stiles ferma les yeux, retint un sanglot et enfouis de nouveau son visage dans les épais cheveux sombres si doux, qui sentaient encore légèrement le shampooing à la fraise Dop qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il lui prenait son bain. Le corps de Wyatt n'avait pas eu le temps de s'imprégner des dizaines d'odeurs agressives qui se mêlaient autour de lui. Une très bonne chose.

Immobile et silencieux, Derek les regardait de nouveau. Il se dégageait un tel amour et un tel soulagement de ces retrouvailles que c'en était troublant. Stiles était jeune, dix-neuf ans peut-être, vingt au maximum, et n'était même pas une vraie femelle. De plus, Wyatt était né d'une erreur. Un viol presque. Alors pourquoi ? Comment un instinct maternel pouvait-il être si puissant ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant son enfant ? Là encore, Derek repensa à sa mère, à son affection, à ses caresses, ses câlins étouffants, ses sourires. C'était comme s'il lui demandait à elle pourquoi elle l'aimait tant lui. Question idiote. Et lui il était partit sans la regarder, il lui avait tourné le dos sans lui dire un mot, simplement parce qu'il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'important, un Reproducteur, un père ; il s'imaginait déjà le géniteur de dizaines de petits louveteaux. Mais, en réalité, il n'était plus personne. Un violeur kidnappeur d'enfant qui n'avait même plus de mère.

La gorge serrée d'émotion et de colère, Derek regarda Stiles saisir le pied gauche du petit, qui reposait sur sa cuisse. Surpris d'avoir senti quelque chose de froid sur sa peau malgré le tissu de son pantalon de pyjama, Stiles tint le petit pied de Wyatt dans sa main, le serra, le frictionna. Mais il restait froid. D'ailleurs, le corps tout entier de son fils tremblait. Reniflant discrètement pour chasser ses larmes, il se redressa légèrement et s'empara d'un plaid épais qui reposait au pied du lit. Il saisit une extrémité entre ses dents, l'autre extrémité dans sa main gauche, et enroula habilement Wyatt dans la couverture. Il était tellement habitué à devoir faire avec un seul bras disponible, l'autre tenant son fils, qu'il avait travaillé avec une grande dextérité sans s'en rendre compte. Surpris, un sourcil arqué, Derek le regardait, n'osant toujours pas bougé. Il sursauta lorsque Stiles, les yeux de nouveau bruns, darda sur lui un regard venimeux.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Saisit sur le vif, Derek répliqua, l'air agacé :

\- Vous vous lècherez plus tard, on va !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Comme à son habitude, Derek réagit avant même d'avoir réfléchit et, saisissant la porte de la main droite pour l'ouvrir grand, il brandit le poing gauche, prêt à frapper, mais se figea.

Surprise, Maxine eut un hoquet et recula, les deux mains sur son ventre. Les deux cousins s'entreregardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lui demande :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Stiles, en se redressant, lui donna la réponse. Attirée par le mouvement, Maxine tourna la tête et le vit au milieu de la pièce, son enfant dans les bras, à la fois apeuré et soulagé. Elle cligna des paupières, puis regarda Derek et sourit.

\- Enfin, souffla-t-elle doucement. J'ai cru que tu n'agirais jamais.

Derek ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

\- Où est Peter ? lui demanda sa cousine.

\- Dans sa chambre, répondit finalement le loup en désignant Stiles d'un geste sec du menton. Je l'ai enfermé.

\- Après lui avoir concassé les noix ! déclara Stiles, croyant bon d'intervenir.

Maxine pouffa doucement de rire et regarda Derek, mais ce-dernier, plus agacé qu'amusé, leva les yeux au ciel. Incapable de savoir si ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre ou pas, la jeune femme reprit rapidement son sérieux.

\- Comment as-tu prévus de les sortir de là ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Derek fronça les sourcils plus encore, si c'était possible !, et plissa les yeux, l'air de réfléchir. Accroché à son père comme un petit singe à un tronc d'arbre, le louveteau, enfin silencieux, renifla mais ne décolla pas son visage du torse de Stiles, qui lui caressait toujours le dos pour le rassurer. Maxine soupira. Un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà fait prendre.

\- Madeleine est partit avec la Camaro, déclara-t-elle, il reste la Toyota de Peter. Les clefs sont dans sa chambre, je vais les chercher ; pendant ce temps tous les deux vous sortez par-derrière, la véranda est ouverte et le salon est vide, tous les hommes sont dans la cuisine. Je vous lancerais les clefs par la fenêtre.

Un peu surpris et dépassé, Derek acquiesça mécaniquement, mais arrêta sa cousine en la saisissant par le bras lorsque celle-ci fit mine de partir.

\- Viens avec nous, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser derrière lui. Il ne pouvait sciemment pas partir, fuir, en la laissant ici. Pas avec un enfant à naître. Mais Maxine, souriant à la fois gentiment et tristement, lui prit la main, desserra ses doigts pour délivrer son bras puis les tint dans les siens.

\- Je suis à deux semaines du terme Derek, dit-elle doucement. Je ne supporterais pas ce voyage.

Mais Derek refusa de lâcher sa main.

\- Tu reviendras me chercher, lui sourit sa cousine en parvenant tout de même à lui faire lâcher prise. Tu me sortiras de là.

Derek acquiesça. Avec un dernier regard et un dernier sourire pour Stiles, Maxine partit. Ses pas lourds et incertains de femme enceinte s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, puis se firent entendre dans les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Derek gronda. S'estimant trop proche de lui, Stiles fit un pas en arrière. Dans ses bras, Wyatt frémit puis gémit de peur. Le loup leur lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

\- Allons-y, dit-il simplement.

Effroyablement conscient que, sans lui, il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici, Stiles le suivit. Presque à contre cœur.

A pas feutrés, ils firent demi-tour, passèrent devant la porte close derrière laquelle Peter était enfermé, pour aboutir dans un petit salon vide aux meubles en bois, tapis épais et rideaux lourds. Stiles réalisa alors que l'endroit, et peut-être même toute la demeure, respirait la richesse malsaine. Il était mal à l'aise, et avait le sentiment que l'argent qui avait été à bâtir et acheter tout ça n'était pas propre. Derek, lentement, silencieusement, fit coulisser la porte vitrée qui ouvrait sur une petite véranda, et ordonna à Stiles, d'un geste du bras, de sortir. L'androgynus obéit. L'effet de serre produit par les murs vitrés de la véranda lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Le sol en marbre sous ses pieds était chaud, et la table de jardin présente, avec ses quatre chaises, toutes en fer blanc, dégageaient une odeur de métal chaud assez désagréable. Une autre porte vitrée, donnant sur un immense terrain boisé, était ouverte. Stiles sortit.

Immédiatement, il grimaça et siffla de douleur. Il avait oublié qu'il était pied nu et, contrairement à l'intérieur de la maison, le terrain n'était pas entretenu ; laissé sauvage, il ressemblait à une forêt clairsemée, dont le sol, mou à cause des pluies tombées ces derniers jours, était recouvert de petits bois, de cailloux, de feuilles mortes et d'aiguilles. Derek sortit à son tour et, estimant que Stiles s'était trop éloigné, lui attrapa le bras.

\- Essais pas de foutre le camp ! lui grogna-t-il dessus.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas interdit de parler gentiment aux gens, répliqua Stiles en tentant vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. D'ailleurs ça peut même aider les relations sociales.

\- La ferme. Avance.

\- Aïe ! Ouille hey ! Doucement, j'ai mal aux pieds moi !

\- Mais tu vas te taire bordel ?!

\- J'suis pieds nus j'te signal.

Effrayé par la proximité de Derek et par le ton de sa voix, le petit Wyatt gémit et hoqueta.

\- Il va pas recommencer ?! lança le loup en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Stiles.

\- Mais aïe ! s'écria ce-dernier en s'agitant pour se dégager – mais la présence de son fils l'empêchait de faire de grands gestes, aussi Derek le retint-il facilement. C'est toi qui lui fais peur !

\- Si vous la fermez pas tous les deux, bientôt il aura de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur !

Stiles, la bouche ouverte prête à laisser fuser une nouvelle réplique, sentit ses mots se bloquer dans sa gorge. Des voix, cinq ou six timbres différents, nettement audibles. A quelques pas de là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, une fenêtre était ouverte. Avec ces voix, des odeurs de viande griffés, de pain frais et de bière. La cuisine, là où se trouvait le reste des hommes, comme le leur avait signalé Maxine.

\- T'es con, pourquoi on est venu jusque-là ?! demanda Stiles à Derek dans un murmure.

Ce-dernier, après l'avoir forcé à s'adosser aux murs, lui signala de se taire en mettant son index devant ses lèvres charnues, puis leva les yeux et arqua le cou. Stiles fit de même. Deux mètres au-dessus d'eux, il y avait une fenêtre. Elle était encore fermée. Un éclat de rire brusque leur parvint depuis la cuisine et Wyatt sursauta puis gémit. Regard courroucé de la part de Derek. Stiles, craignant de les trahir s'il parlait, se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

Au-dessus de leur tête, la double fenêtre s'ouvrit enfin dans un « tac » qui raisonna affreusement à leurs oreilles trop attentives. S'éloignant du mur de deux pas, tout en prenant garde à ne pas être vu depuis la cuisine, Derek leva la tête. Maxine apparut au deuxième étage, ses cheveux, attirés par la gravité, encadraient son visage anguleux. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, aller la chercher, la prendre avec eux. Elle n'avait pas tort bien sûr, le voyage qu'il prévoyait de faire serait dur pour elle – d'ailleurs, il ne lui avait même pas parlé de l'endroit où il comptait emmener l'androgynus et l'enfant, mais elle semblait l'avoir deviné d'elle-même – mais il était possible. Dangereux, mais possible.

Avant qu'il ait pu prendre une décision, Maxine lui jeta une boîte. Des clefs raisonnèrent à l'intérieur. Derek l'ouvrit. Il y avait trois liasses épaisses de billet de banque neuf, un trousseau de clef avec un T gravé dessus, un IPhone neuf toujours dans sa housse de protection. Elle semblait avoir tout prévu. Un petit mot en plus, qui disait :

« _Vais allumer music à fd pr couvrir votre fuite. Merci._ »

Pourquoi le remercier ? Lorsque Derek releva la tête, bien décidé à dire à sa cousine de venir les rejoindre, qu'il l'attendrait près de la voiture, Maxine avait disparu et la fenêtre s'était déjà refermée. Derek savait qu'elle avait raison de rester, et pas seulement parce que ce voyage risquerait d'être dangereux pour elle, mais aussi parce qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour le tenir au courant des décisions de Madeleine. Mais, en réalité, il avait tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir, de ne pas pouvoir la sortir de là. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir mettre l'androgynus et l'enfant à l'abri bien longtemps. Après tout, qui était-il pour lutter contre la meute de loup la plus riche, et contre le CRED ?

L'avait-elle remercié uniquement pour ce qu'il faisait, même pas pour elle mais pour un adolescent et un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Troublé et en colère contre son impuissance, Derek referma bruyamment la boîte et, dardant sur l'androgynus un regard haineux, comme si c'était de sa faute, il repartit sur ses pas. Pas très rassuré, Stiles le suivit tout de même. Ils repassèrent devant la véranda, firent le tour de la maison pour éviter d'avoir à passer devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, et parvinrent enfin à un garage, non pas collé à la maison mais distant de quelques mètres. Stiles vacilla un instant sur ses jambes, pas seulement parce qu'elles étaient encore faibles, mais aussi parce qu'un caillou plus pointu que les autres venait de lui perforer la peau, juste sous la plante du pied gauche. Il jura sous la douleur. La forêt, tout autour d'eux, était incroyablement silencieuse malgré les quelques oiseaux qui sifflaient ici et là. Le ciel, au-dessus de leur tête, était gris et lourd comme du plomb, l'air frais et chargé d'une odeur de pluie latente. Plus ils approchaient du garage, et plus les feuilles mouillées et la terre boueuse accrochaient aux pieds de Stiles. Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Inquiet, tenant son fils serré contre lui de façon à ce que ce-dernier ne voit rien du paysage inquiet brun rougeâtre autour d'eux, Stiles jetait des regards alentour. Soudain, il remarqua une motte de terre retournée non loin, grande de cinquante centimètres au moins. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Ici, des dizaines de trous avaient été creusés puis rebouchés, mais pour quoi faire ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles jeta un regard à la maison derrière eux. Tout semblait si calme que c'en était effrayant. S'ils avaient été repérés, il y aurait des cris et des bruits de pas non ?

Evidemment, puisque Stiles ne regardait pas devant lui, il percuta quelque chose de dur et étouffa un cri. Dans ses bras, Wyatt gémit. Ayant fermé les yeux sous la surprise, Stiles les rouvrit, persuadé de trouver un arbre ou un mur en face de lui, mais non, c'était Derek. Un Derek figé et si crispé qu'un bref instant Stiles ressentit l'irrésistible envie de lui mettre une gifle juste pour voir s'il ne s'était pas effectivement transformé en statue. Mais, au lieu de ça, réaffirmant sa prise sur le corps de son fils, Stiles tourna la tête, cherchant des yeux ce que le Derek-statufié fixait ainsi. Les mottes de terre, qu'il avait remarquées quelques secondes plus tôt. Oui d'accord, c'était pas très esthétique, mais pourquoi les regarder avec autant de haine ?

\- Euh, tenta-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mais Derek reprit ses esprits brutalement et continua sa route à pas vifs comme si de rien était. Surpris et de moins en moins rassuré, Stiles le suivit, élaborant déjà un plan pour s'enfuir. Facile, suffirait d'attendre qu'il s'arrête quelque part pour pisser un coup et lui, il prendrait le volant et salut la compagnie ! Néanmoins, sa belle résolution vacilla lorsque Derek ouvrit en grand la double porte du garage, et que se dévoila une magnifique Toyota Cruiser grise si massive que sa Jeep, mise à côté, aurait eu la taille d'une boîte d'allumette. Immédiatement, son regard mordoré tomba sur les roues, gigantesques, qui devaient faire la même hauteur que Wyatt, ou à peu près. Lui, conduire ça ?! Ce serait comme mettre un boîtier commandant le lancement de missiles nucléaires dans les mains d'un enfant tout en lui disant : « _si t'appuis sur ce bouton rouge, il va se passer quelque chose de terrible ! Alors surtout n'appuis pas !_ » La bonne blague. Mais ce qui inquiéta véritablement Stiles, ce ne fut non pas le véhicule, mais l'endroit où celui-ci s'apprêtait à les conduire. Un endroit inconnu, évidemment. Où diable ce foutu loup avait-il l'intention de les emmener son fils et lui ?

\- Monte, lui ordonna justement ledit foutu loup avec sa brusquerie habituelle, à laquelle Stiles commençait d'ailleurs à s'habituer.

\- Euh, non, répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Contournant déjà le véhicule pour prendre place derrière le volant, Derek s'arrêta. Un terrible instant, Stiles cru que ses yeux rouges puissent être capables de l'atomiser sur place. Il repensa au boîtier et aux missiles et eut envie de rire.

\- J'suis sûr que ces yeux ont déjà tué, lança-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Monte, répéta Derek, ignorant sa pique.

\- Pas avant que tu m'ais dis où tu nous emmène.

\- Je te ramène chez toi. Monte.

Silence. Un sourcil arqué, Stiles adressa un regard à la voiture, comme si elle allait tout à coup éclater de rire et lui dire :

\- Aha ! T'y as cru hein ?!

Puis il regarda Derek de nouveau et dit :

\- J'te crois pas.

Dans ses bras, Wyatt devenait lourd, et ses jambes semblaient être sur le point de se liquéfier. Au même moment derrière eux s'éleva une musique assourdissante.

\- Rien à foutre, répliqua vivement Derek avant de répéter pour la troisième fois : monte.

\- Dis-moi d'abord où tu nous emmènes.

La patience n'était pas une grande vertu chez Derek, Stiles l'avait vite compris – d'ailleurs ce mec ne semblait pas en avoir beaucoup, de vertu, à bien y réfléchir – aussi frémit-il en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot lorsqu'il vit le loup, crispé d'agacement, revenir rapidement vers lui, les poings serrés. Incapable de se maitriser, il recula de quelques pas tout en prenant garde à toujours avoir le loup en face de lui, ce qui fait que son dos finit par rencontrer la voiture, l'empêchant de reculer davantage. Instinctivement, il remonta Wyatt vers son visage, pour respirer son odeur, jusqu'à ce que les cheveux sur le haut de sa tête lui chatouillent les lèvres. Surpris, il vit Derek s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, un pas tout au plus, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles en blanchissaient. Il ne semblait pas vouloir entrer en contact avec le petit, ou lui faire accidentellement du mal. Bien, bon à savoir.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser kidnapper une deuxième fois sans rien faire, déclara-t-il avec plus de courage qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Dis-moi où on va réellement et je te suis.

\- Au Canada, répondit alors Derek avec un coup d'œil pour Wyatt, qui avait gémit de nouveau.

\- J'te crois pas.

\- Pas mon problème.

\- Bordel mais dis-moi !

Dans son exaspération, Stiles avait laissé ses bras redescendre de quelques centimètres, laissant un espace dégagé sur son cou. Evidemment, Derek profita immédiatement de cette ouverture et, avant que Stiles ait pu faire un geste, il l'avait de nouveau attrapé par la nuque.

\- Mais t'en as pas marre d'être une grosse brute ! s'écria Stiles avec une grimace.

\- Ta gueule ! lui répliqua Derek avec colère.

Wyatt cria lorsque son père fut forcé de se courber en deux, puis poussa un sanglot effrayé.

\- Arrêtes il a peur ! s'écria Stiles, énervé.

\- T'avais qu'à monter quand je te l'ai demandé la première fois ! répliqua Derek en ouvrant la portière de sa main libre.

Brutalement, il obligea Stiles à monter dans la voiture, le jetant dedans la tête la première. L'androgynus s'arrangea pour que son fils ne se cogne nulle part, mais, se faisant, il se cogna lui-même dans le siège.

\- Aïeuh ! crut-il bon de déclarer.

Il s'installa convenablement sur le siège, sans trop comprendre lui-même comment il réussit cet exploit vu la façon dont il était entré dans la voiture, et la portière claqua violemment derrière lui. Voilà, s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà fait remarquer, maintenant c'était sans doute chose faite. Agacé, la nuque et le pied gauche douloureux, Stiles se tortilla pour s'installer plus convenablement, tout en suivant Derek des yeux alors que ce-dernier contournait de nouveau la voiture.

\- Connard, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

La portière s'ouvrit, Derek monta et lui dit :

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Pas mon problème, répliqua Stiles, non sans sourire.

\- Ceinture.

Il y eut un nouveau sanglot étouffé et Stiles caressa les cheveux de son fils tout en jetant un regard noir au loup qui jetait la boîte remise par Maxine sur les sièges arrière et mettait le contact.

\- Voilà t'as gagné il pleure.

\- Ceinture, répéta Derek en passant la première.

\- Politesse.

Derek se renfrogna et fit avancer le véhicule sur les graviers de l'allée qui menait à un portail, puis passa la seconde. Il ne passa pas la troisième, de peur de faire trop de bruit. Stiles comprit maintenant pourquoi la musique avait été allumée à fond dans la maison, certainement par la femme enceinte. C'est donc en roulant au pas, tout à fait tranquillement, qu'ils sortirent de la propriété sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur la route, Derek répéta pour la troisième fois :

\- Ceinture.

\- Ouais ouais, souffla Stiles en manœuvrant habilement afin de s'attacher sans bousculer Wyatt, qui pleurait toujours.

Il avait peur. Ils avaient peur tous les deux. Stiles répliquait, faisait face parce que c'était dans sa nature et que le sarcasme était devenu, au fil du temps, son seul moyen de défense, mais en réalité il était effrayé. Son cœur battait à grands coups désordonnés dans sa poitrine serrée, et son pouls ne se calmait pas. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Wyatt pleurait encore si facilement : blotti ainsi contre son torse, sa panique ne lui échappait pas et se réverbérait en lui. Stiles devait se calmer, pour son fils, pour le rassurer.

Il adressa un coup d'œil au loup qui fixait la route, renfrogné, énervé, les mâchoires serrées. Difficile à faire, avec un compagnon de route aussi peu aimable.

...

A peine quarante minutes après que le portail de la propriété des Hale se fut refermé sur la Toyota, arriva la police de Beacon Hills ; quatre voitures de patrouille contenant chacune trois hommes. En tête de cortège : le Shérif Stilinski et son adjoint Jordan Parrish, qui arrêtèrent leur véhicule face au portail.

Le Shérif descendit. Au bout d'une allée gravillonnée était visible une maison immense, sur deux étages, et un garage vide. Tout était silencieux. Fébrile, il s'approcha du portail, avisant un digicode avec bouton d'appel. Si aucune voiture ne se trouvait dans le garage, devait-il en conclure que la meute était partie ? L'espoir qui l'avait rendu si vivant durant cette heure écoulée depuis qu'il avait appelé Scott allait-il l'abandonner, le laissant plus mort que vif ? Pourtant, il devait croire, y croire encore, croire à la possibilité que, dans quelques minutes, il reverrait son fils et son petit-fils, Stiles et Wyatt, et qu'il les prendrait contre lui pour leur demander pardon, pour sentir leurs odeurs si semblables et si différentes à la fois. Il devait y croire, l'espérer encore, encore !

Il appuya sur le bouton. L'appel se perdit dans un silence lugubre de la propriété, et le Shérif sentit son cœur fatigué, malmené, se serrer encore davantage. Il appuya encore une fois, entendit une portière derrière lui s'ouvrir, appuya une troisième fois, puis était prêt à ordonner à ses hommes de forcer illégalement la grille lorsqu'il voix sortit de l'interphone. Il en fut si surpris qu'il en resta muet.

\- Ouais c'pour quoi ? lui demanda une voix grave et agacée d'avoir été dérangée.

\- Police de Beacon Hills, déclara finalement le Shérif en retrouvant ses esprits. Nous venons voir Derek Hale.

\- Z'avez un mandat ?

Le Shérif se tendit. Il l'attendait. Il ne répondit pas. Amusé, l'homme de l'autre côté de l'interphone, reprit :

\- Ce territoire appartient au CRED, sans mandat avec leur autorisation express, z'avez pas l'droit d'entrer ici.

Sauf qu'obtenir un mandat avec une autorisation signée du CRED était impossible pour les forces de police d'un si petit comté, et d'une si petite ville, et l'homme semblait le savoir, car il s'en amusait.

\- Alors demandez à Derek Hale de sortir, reprit le Shérif d'une voix rauque, fatigué et énervé. On demande pas forcément à entrer.

Rire de la part de l'autre. Rire gras, obscène.

\- L'est occupé.

Le Shérif Stilinski sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac telle une pierre brûlante.

\- Ouvrez, ordonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, sentant des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Ouvrez immédiatement !

En ce moment, derrière cette grille, un loup était en train de s'en prendre à son fils. Sans qu'il y prenne garde des griffes et des crics apparurent sur sa silhouette tendue de colère. Immédiatement, son adjoint s'approcha.

\- Tant qu'mon alpha est pas là et que z'avez pas de mandat, j'peux pas prendre cette décision, reprit la voix dans l'interphone. Faudra attendre que l'alpha revienne. Elle sera là ce soir.

Un bruit, un grésillement, puis le silence. L'homme avait coupé la communication.

\- Ouvrez ! rugit le Shérif avec un coup de poing dans la grille.

\- Shérif ? l'appela son adjoint en tentant de l'arrêter. Si vous faites ça on ne pourra jamais obtenir de …

\- Stiles est là ! Il est là, je le sais, et ils sont en train de le ! Ouvrez ! Ouvrez !

Jordan Parrish, d'ordinaire si posé, si réfléchit, si calme, vit rouge. Son supérieur, quant à lui, ivre d'impuissance et de colère, continuait de cogner dans la grille, qui ne bougeait pas. Impossible d'ouvrir ça à main nue.

\- Ecartez-vous ! ordonna l'adjoint du Shérif en montant dans la voiture.

En revanche, défoncer une grille avec un véhicule de huit cent kilos, rien de plus simple.

...

Ce fut soudainement la panique dans la maison. Maxine, qui se trouvait à ce moment-là dans le salon en train de lire l'air de rien, effrayée en réalité à l'idée que quelqu'un, enfin, découvrir Peter dans la chambre, puis la disparition de l'androgynus, de Derek et du louveteau – ou encore du réveil de Peter, ni plus ni moins, qui pouvait tout aussi bien être mort pour ce qu'elle en savait – ne vit rien venir. Elle entendit bien l'appel de l'interphone raisonner dans l'entrée trois fois avant que l'un des hommes ne réponde, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les choses tournent ainsi.

Il y eut un bruit effroyable depuis l'extérieur, des voix excités et des aboiements, puis un des gardes surgit dans le salon, l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour qu'elle se lève, puis la tira jusqu'au deuxième étage, où il l'enferma dans une chambre aux volets toujours à moitié fermés, sans rien lui dire malgré l'insistance de ses questions. La porte fut verrouillée et Maxine se retrouva enfermée, comme chaque fois qu'un étranger entrait dans la propriété. Deux autres claquements de porte l'informèrent qu'il en fut fait de même pour les deux autres femelles de la meute, et elle tendit l'oreille. Puis s'approcha à pas feutré de la fenêtre, et regarda par les interstices des volets. Elle retint son souffle, fauchée par la surprise.

Dehors, quatre véhicules de police de Beacon Hills, dont un au parechoc avant défoncé, et pas moins de douze hommes armés qui en étaient sortis. Des coups, des bruits puis des éclats de voix l'informèrent qu'ils venaient d'entrer. Etaient-ils là pour l'androgynus et l'enfant ?

\- Non, souffla-t-elle, paniquée. Non, non non ! C'est impossible !

Fébrile, le ventre contracté, elle souleva autant qu'elle put le matelas de son lit et sortit d'entre les lattes du sommier une paire de chaussette qu'elle avait habilement glissée ici afin de faire croire qu'elle s'y était coincée par accident. Dans les chaussettes : un IPhone. La seule relique de son ancienne vie, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore une prisonnière attachée, battue et retenue ici contre son gré. Elle chercha le numéro dans son répertoire, connu d'elle seule, celui de ce téléphone clandestin qu'elle avait réussi à faire entrer dans la maison et qu'elle avait remis, pas même une heure plus tôt, à Derek.

Mais la ligne se coupa immédiatement, signe que Derek n'avait pas encore allumé le téléphone. Maxine, paniquée, gémit, puis essaya de nouveau. Aucun succès, là aussi.

\- Non, pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle de nouveau en regardant l'écran de l'IPhone, impuissante. Ils sont là Derek, ils ont retrouvé sa trace, ils viennent le chercher !

Mais évidemment, Derek, qui avait réussi à mettre plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres entre lui et la meute, ne l'entendit pas. Alors, impuissante, Maxine se laissa tomber au sol, le ventre crispé et douloureux, et soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

Si seulement ils étaient venus quarante minutes plus tôt. Tout s'était joué à quarante minutes près. Et dire qu'elle avait reproché à Derek de ne pas réagir assez vite.

Complètement impuissante, Maxine ne put qu'attendre en dressant l'oreille ; attendre que les hommes de Madeleine et la police découvrent, dans la chambre, en lieu et place d'un androgynus attaché, un Peter inconscient.

...

\- Vous comprenez quelque chose vous ? demanda l'adjoint au Shérif, une fois qu'ils furent hors de la maison.

Autour deux, les dix autres hommes du commissariat, qui avaient accepté d'entrer illégalement sur ce territoire au risque d'être mis à pied, regardaient leur supérieur, incertains.

\- Ce que je comprends, leur déclara ce-dernier avec un sourire fatigué, c'est que mon fils a réussi à s'enfuir. Et ça ne fait pas longtemps, je dirais, puisque ces hommes ont été aussi surpris que nous de découvrir ce type à moitié à poil dans la chambre.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils étaient là ? demanda l'un des hommes.

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Comment être sûr ? hasarda Parrish en se frottant le bras droit, sur lequel il avait pris un coup en défonçant la grille avec sa voiture de patrouille quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait tellement d'odeur là-dedans que je n'ai rien senti.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai rien senti, avoua le Shérif dans un soupir, mais ils étaient là j'en suis sûr. Ce gars nous a dit lui-même que l'alpha reviendrait bientôt, et je sais que les alphas ne s'éloignent jamais de leurs reproducteurs. Stiles et Wyatt étaient là, seulement ils se sont échappés avant qu'on arrive.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai vu personne ressemblant à ce Derek dans cette baraque, déclara un autre homme, les sourcils froncés.

Là, le Shérif ne trouva rien à répondre. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas vu. Et, lorsqu'il regarda les agents qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, il fut pris d'une émotion qui lui serra la gorge. La fidélité de ces hommes à son encontre, ainsi qu'à celle de Stiles, leur avait fait prendre un risque énorme. Dès que Parrish avait ouvert la voix avec son véhicule, ils avaient tous suivi, sans hésitation, par pure fidélité. De bons canidés, de bons agents. Qui allaient être punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le Shérif se jura qu'il ferait tout pour que la faute lui revienne à lui, et entièrement à lui, et que tous ses hommes garderaient leur plaque.

\- Ce type a dit que l'alpha reviendrait ce soir, reprit son adjoint dans un sourire, et si on l'attendait.

\- Après ce qu'on a fait ?! s'écria l'un des hommes. Elle va nous mordre et nous jeter les agents du CRED au cul !

Quelques rires parmi les hommes, qui se voulaient rassurant. Mais aucun ne l'était, en réalité.

\- Parrish et moi allons l'attendre ici, reprit le Shérif avec un sourire, vous tous, retournez au poste.

\- Mais !

\- Shérif !

\- Pas de discussion. Inutile qu'on soit ici à douze. Allez.

A contrecœur, tout en grommelant, les hommes obéirent. L'une après l'autre, les voitures quittèrent le territoire, laissant derrière elle un portail défoncé et une maison en effervescence.

Ayant emprunté un véhicule en meilleur était que le leur, le Shérif et son adjoint se glissèrent habilement, en marche arrière, sur un petit chemin de forêt qui leur permit d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la route et sur quiconque y passerait. Aucun doute que les hommes à l'intérieur de la demeure ne tarderaient pas à prévenir leur alpha de l'incroyable découverte qu'ils avaient fait, à savoir un homme inconscient et manifestement blessé à un endroit stratégique et on ne peut plus important pour un Reproducteur. L'alpha ne tarderait donc pas à rentrer. Enfin, il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une supposition.

Entre-temps, par l'intermédiaire de sa radio reliée directement au central du commissariat, le Shérif ordonna la mise en place de barrières sur les routes et de véhicules banalisés ; donna le signalement de Stiles, Wyatt, puis celui de Derek Hale, au cas où ; et donna pour consigne à ses hommes d'obéir et de ne rien tenter lorsque les agents du CRED montreront le bout de leur nez, ce qui ne devrait tarder. Mais, le temps qu'ils arrivent, ils auraient peut-être retrouvés Stiles et Wyatt. Encore un espoir. Un autre, pour le faire tenir.

\- Vous devriez en profiter pour dormir Shérif, proposa Parrish sans quitter la route des yeux. Dès que je vois quelqu'un entrer sur la propriété, je vous réveil.

Si le Shérif Stilinski résista vaillamment la première demi-heure, il s'endormit finalement, d'un sommeil agité et plus stressant que reposant.

...

Est-il vraiment utile de narrer la réaction qu'eut Madeleine Hale lorsque l'un de ses hommes l'appela pour l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Soit.

Elle entra dans une rage folle et jura de faire payer cette trahison à Derek.

* * *

Tada ! Et voui, un nouveau chapitre ! Rapide n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avais dis, j'suis en vacance ;) J'aime les vacances ! Je peux lire et écrire tout mon soûl un vrai bonheur !

La cohabitation entre Stiles et Derek s'annonce ... spéciale. Comment va se passer la suite d'après vous ? Derek a-t-il vraiment l'intention de les emmener au Canada ? Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà, mais gardez le silence pour les autres ;)

Merci pour vos review, ça me fait très plaisir et ça nourrit carrément ma motivation :)

bisous!

A dans quelques jours pour la suite ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Tout d'abord, porté par sa peur, Stiles inonda Derek de question ; puis, agacé par le mutisme de ce compagnon de route forcé, il s'énerva et tenta de le menacer. Ce qui, évidemment, n'eut aucun effet sur le loup.

\- Tu sais ce que tu risques pour kidnapping ? Des années de prison ! Et mon père est Shérif ! Hey tu m'écoutes ?! Shérif ! Ramènes-nous chez nous et … tu m'écoutes pas là ! Mais où on va bordel ?!

\- Apa ? appela Wyatt d'une petite voix inquiète.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son fils. Sa joue tuméfiée fit venir, dans sa gorge, une émotion partagée entre la tristesse et la colère. L'enfant, alerté par la voix de son père dont le cœur, encore affolé, raisonnait à ses oreilles, ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Stiles s'en voulut aussitôt. Il aurait d'abord dû penser à réconforter et rassurer son enfant avant de cuisiner le loup qui les emmenait.

\- Chut, sourit-il alors à son fils en lui frottant le dos. Et si tu chantais pomme nénette pour papa ?

\- Pomm' nénette ? s'écria Wyatt en se redressant encore un peu plus.

\- Oui, chantes pomme nénette pour papa.

Alors le louveteau, enroulé dans son plaid, assis sur les genoux de Stiles face à la route, se mit à chanter.

\- Pomm' nénette é pomm' api ! Dapi dapi ougeuh ! Pomm' nénette é pomm' api ! Dapi dapi ris !

\- Bien bravo, sourit Stiles en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit.

\- Bavo !

\- Encore une fois ?

\- Avi !

Et Wyatt chanta de nouveau la comptine, tout heureux de pousser la chansonnette pour son père. Derek, les yeux rivés sur la route depuis leur départ, accroché au volant de toutes ses forces, fronça les sourcils. Puis, lorsque le petit entama la chanson pour la troisième fois, inconsciemment il grogna et montra un peu les dents. Ce qui, évidemment, n'échappa pas à Stiles qui en profita donc pour agacer un peu plus le loup en demandant à Wyatt de recommencer.

Non pas que Derek n'aime pas entendre l'enfant chanter ; en d'autres circonstances, cette innocence enfantine et ces mots à moitié mangés auraient pu l'amuser, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, son esprit appelait le calme. Ce qui, avec la présence de Stiles et Wyatt, était impossible à obtenir. Mais il n'était pas non plus dans de bonnes dispositions, tout tendu et nerveux qu'il était. Après tout, il venait de trahir son alpha, sa meute ; il venait de faire ce qu'un loup n'oserait, ni même ne penserait faire : il avait abandonné les siens. Sciemment, de sa propre volonté, il était devenu un oméga. Un loup sans meute, un mâle Reproducteur sans alpha. Pire encore, il avait laissé Maxine derrière lui, et le souvenir du visage de sa cousine, penché par la fenêtre alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir du regard, ne parvenait pas à le quitter. Dans ses yeux, il avait vu ce qu'il n'avait osé reconnaitre, la certitude d'être abandonnée. Revenir la chercher ? Et comment ? Par quels moyens ? Non, il était parti et ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière. Il avait abandonné sa cousine, une femelle enceinte en danger qui avait eu besoin de son aide.

\- Pomm' néneeeeeeeeette ! cria soudainement Wyatt, le faisant sursauter.

\- Plus fort ! l'encouragea Stiles dans un grand sourire.

\- Ah ça suffit ! rugit alors Derek, les yeux d'un rouge étincelant. Dis-lui de se taire ou je vous jette tous les deux par la vitre !

Wyatt gémit de peur et se retourna, blottissant son visage marqué de coups contre le torse de son père.

\- T'en as pas marre de lui foutre la trouille ? s'énerva Stiles.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! répliqua Derek, serrant son volant de plus en plus fort.

\- Bah dis-moi où tu nous emmènes ou je lui redemande de chanter.

\- J'te l'ai dit où on va, au Canada.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une courgette ! Hey Wyatt, et si on chantait Alouette maintenant ?

Mais le louveteau, effrayé par Derek, secoua sa petite tête ébouriffée de droite à gauche, sans se décoller du torse de Stiles.

\- Allez Wyatt fais un effort ! l'encouragea ce-dernier.

Wyatt réitéra son refus dans un gémissement. Stiles adressa alors un regard agacé à Derek qui, l'air de rien, sans quitter la route des yeux, arqua un sourcil.

\- Ouais bah moi à ta place j'serais pas fier qu'un enfant ait peur de moi, lui lança l'androgynus avec acidité.

Derek serra les mâchoires, touché malgré tout par la remarque. Au fond, il ne voulait pas que le petit ait peur, mais il était brusque, il avait toujours été ainsi, autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Sa mère lui en faisait souvent le reproche d'ailleurs, lui disant qu'il pourrait être moins brutal dans sa manière d'être, qu'il ne lui était pas impossible de s'adoucir peut-être un peu. Sa mère. Derek prit une grande inspiration par les narines lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Cinq ans qu'il avait quitté sa meute natale, qu'il avait tourné le dos à ses parents et à ses sœurs, sans leur dire au revoir, sans leur donner d'explication, sans même les regarder. Sa mère avait tenté de l'empêcher de partir lorsque Madeleine était venue le chercher et, manipulé par cette-dernière, Derek n'avait pas entendu ses mises en garde. Elle avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux pourtant, essayé de lui parler, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Répondrait-elle au téléphone en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran ? L'avait-elle seulement gardé dans son répertoire ? Qu'elle allait être sa réaction ?

\- Bon en supposant qu'on aille vraiment au Canada, reprit Stiles, le sortant une nouvelle fois de ses réflexions. Pourquoi on irait là-bas ?

\- Ma famille est là-bas, répondit Derek à contrecœur.

\- Euh … on vient pas justement de la quitter, ta famille ?

Derek soupira. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace, mais là il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter, et surtout pas de ça. L'ennui, c'est que Stiles semblait être du genre à insister, alors autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait, histoire d'avoir la paix plus vite.

\- Ma meute natale, répondit-il alors.

\- Quoi ta meute natale ? s'agaça Stiles. Sujet verbe complément tu connais ? J'comprends pas quand tu parles.

Derek, quittant un instant la route des yeux, le foudroya du regard. Oubliant sa peur et sa colère, Stiles pouffa de rire.

\- C'est tellement facile de t'énerver, dit-il amusé.

Ne jugeant pas utile de répondre à ça, Derek grogna.

\- Bordel mais tu te rends compte que c'est du kidnapping ?! s'énerva brutalement Stiles. Ramènes-nous chez nous ! J'en ai marre !

\- La ferme, gronda Derek.

Stiles soupira, garda le silence le temps de deux battements de cœur, et reprit :

\- J'ai pas l'intention de la fermer juste parce que tu me l'ordonnes, j'suis pas à tes ordres. J't'appartiens pas, alors ramènes-nous à Beacon Hills.

Derek, sans répondre, regarda dans le rétroviseur. Les limites boisées de la ville étaient loin maintenant. Ils roulaient depuis déjà plus de trois heures, et Stiles, cet adolescent trop extravagant, trop remuant, trop intelligent, commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Derek sentit son souffle se bloquer un instant dans sa gorge lorsque le mot « adolescent » raisonna dans sa tête, et il coula un regard discret, redevenu gris-bleu, sur Stiles, qui continuait de faire entendre son mécontentement tout en le menaçant à l'occasion, sans oublier de prodiguer une ou deux caresses rassurantes à son fils de temps à autres, dès que ce-dernier gémissait pour en réclamer. Quel âge avait-il en réalité ? Madeleine elle-même s'en était-elle un seul instant soucié ? Un peu honteux, Derek serra les mâchoires, adressa un autre regard furtif à Stiles qui continuait, inlassablement, son charabia incessant.

\- Ton âge, demanda-t-il brusquement.

L'androgynus à côté de lui arrêta un instant de le chicaner pour le regarder, surpris ; il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et dit :

\- Sujet verbe complément tu te souviens ?

Derek grogna avant de répéter sa question, ce qui donna à peu près ça :

\- Mmmgrrrrrton âge !

\- Dix-neuf, répondit Stiles avec un air de conspirateur.

Ç'aurait pu paraître étrange à Derek que l'autre accepte si facilement de lui répondre, mais il était trop surpris, non, estomaqué !, par la réponse, pour y prendre garde. De même qu'il ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin satisfait de son compagnon de route. Stiles s'attendait à le choquer, et il y réussit. Car, qu'il ait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui signifiait …

\- Et oui, j'avais à peine seize ans quand …

Vivement, Stiles entoura la tête de son fils de ses bras, afin que ce-dernier n'entende pas, et il termina sa phrase :

\- Quand tu m'as violé.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua vivement Derek, piqué au vif. Vio … ? Espèce de petit con, j't'ai jamais violé !

\- Ouais bien sûr, c'est facile de dire non quand je dis oui …

\- Si je me souviens bien t'étais aussi consentant que moi !

\- Nan mais attends ! Tu m'as pas laissé le choix, tu m'as noyé sous tous tes !

Stiles se tut, étonné de ses propres paroles, étonné de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette conversation, même si elle fut courte. Derek, muet également, pensait la même chose. Tous deux gardèrent donc un silence gêné, Stiles regardant par la vitre et le loup fixant la route. Dans les bras de son père, Wyatt avait cessé de gémir et de gigoter ; sa respiration se faisait plus lente et régulière, signe qu'il s'endormait doucement. Les lèvres pincées, incapable de s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, Stiles ruminait tout en se sentant horriblement gêné. Ça se passait toujours comme ça quand il parlait sans réfléchir avant. Néanmoins, un coup d'œil sur le côté à destination de ce compagnon de route grincheux le rassura quelque peu : le loup semblait aussi mortifié que lui.

Ils entrèrent à Baker, petite ville proche du Nevada, et Derek s'arrêta à une station essence pour faire le plein. Puis il se décida, enfin, à allumer l'IPhone donné par Maxine. Tenant d'une main le tuyau de la pompe et de l'autre le téléphone, il fronça les sourcils lorsque ce-dernier sonna – non loin de lui, l'un des employés de la station lui adressa un regard courroucé mais il l'ignora. Le message était évidemment de sa cousine, elle l'informait que Peter, bien que revenu à lui, était incapable de se lever pour l'instant, qu'il était dans une rage folle, tout comme Madeleine, qui avait envoyé les agents du CRED, sitôt ceux-ci arrivés, à leur trousse, et qu'il devait donc faire son possible pour brouiller leurs traces. Puis elle ajoutait, dans une dernière phrase : prends garde aux odeurs. Evidemment, les agents du CRED comptaient parmi les plus fins limiers canidés et félidés à l'odorat le plus sensible, ils allaient donc les suivre en identifiant leurs odeurs respectives. Derek devait s'arranger pour les camoufler, mais comment ?

L'arrivée d'un bus de transport à destination de Las Vegas à la pompe d'à côté lui donna la réponse, et lorsqu'il vit le véhicule vide, il sauta sur l'occasion. Une fois son réservoir rempli, il se hâta de régler en espèce à la caisse, puis revint vers sa voiture et, vivement, ouvrit la portière côté passager. Tenant son fils endormi, Stiles lui jeta un regard agressif et légèrement effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Donne la couverture, lui ordonna Derek.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Discutes pas et donnes cette couverture !

Derek vit le chauffeur du bus s'éloigner en direction de l'intérieur de la station, vers la caisse, afin de régler son plein. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Il dort, reprit alors Stiles, et il aura froid si !

\- On en achètera une autre c'est pas un problème ! s'énerva Derek en forçant l'androgynus à obéir. Donne cette couverture !

\- Hey doucement !

Finalement, le plaid en main, Derek grimpa à bord du bus grand ouvert et se dépêcha de rouler la couverture en boule et de la fourrer sous un siège du fond. Il se redressait lorsqu'il eut l'idée de retirer ses propres chaussettes et de les mettre avec. Puis il revint vers sa voiture, perdu dans ses pensées, espérant que le subterfuge serait suffisant. Là, il se figea. La Toyota était vide. Plus de Stiles ni de Wyatt.

Se maudissant d'avoir été aussi négligent, il regarda autour de lui en jurant, avant de finalement apercevoir une ombre mouvante derrière un camion, à quelques mètres de lui …

...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con ? se demanda Stiles à haute voix en voyant le loup s'éloigner avec le plaid en direction du bus.

\- Con ? répéta Wyatt, les yeux bouffi de sommeil.

\- Chut crapule, répète pas n'importe quoi.

\- Epète pas impote quoi ?

\- Presque ça … Wyatt arrête !

\- Veux escende !

Wyatt, avisant la porte grande ouverte de la voiture, se contorsionna afin de s'extirper des bras de son père et du véhicule.

\- Arrêtes Wyatt faut pas descendre … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? s'étonna Stiles en remarquant, enfin, qu'en partant Derek avait laissé sa portière ouverte.

Ni une ni deux, il descendit de la voiture en tenant Wyatt contre lui, et s'éloigna le plus possible du bus, se dépêchant tout en prenant garde à ne pas se faire mal car il était toujours pieds nus. Toujours en pyjama aussi d'ailleurs. Un automobiliste debout devant une petite Twingo noire lui jeta un regard étonné, un sourcil arqué. Stiles passa derrière un camion à l'arrêt, dont le pare-brise, recouvert d'un drap, annonçait la présence, à l'intérieur, d'un camionneur endormi.

Tremblant d'excitation à l'idée d'avoir réussi à échapper au loup, Stiles jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Avec un peu de chance, l'odeur de l'essence omniprésente l'aiderait à fuir, cachant son odeur à Derek. Dans ses bras, Wyatt remua en gémissant, mécontent.

\- Veux escende ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Chut crapule, chuchota Stiles contre son oreille. On va trouver une cabine téléphonique, doit bien y en avoir une quelque part.

Un moment étonné, Stiles ralentit son avancée. Ses jambes tremblaient encore, et il avait très faim. Soit le manque de nourriture était le seul responsable de cet affaiblissement, soit la drogue qu'il lui avait injectée au moment de son enlèvement mettait un certain temps à s'évacuer. Passant outre, il accéléra l'allure avant de ralentir de nouveau en parvenant à l'arrière du camion ; il jeta un coup d'œil histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être vu, et retint un cri. Derek, les bras croisés, appuyé négligemment contre le camion, lui adressa un regard rouge plein de fureur.

\- J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ? lui demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

\- Euh … je cherchais un endroit pour faire pipi, répondit Stiles avec un brin de panique.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con !

Wyatt releva la tête, alerte, et déclara fièrement :

\- Con !

Silence. Stiles haussa les sourcils puis, afin de s'empêcher de rire, fit une moue avec ses lèvres qui donnèrent à Derek une furieuse envie de les embrasser. Surpris par ce brusque désir, le loup se contracta. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Retourne dans cette putain de voiture, gronda-t-il, ombrageux.

\- Sans déconner, en fait j'ai vraiment envie de pisser, répliqua vivement Stiles.

\- Il y a des toilettes à la station, abruti.

\- Abuti ? questionna Wyatt, attentif.

\- Hey sérieux arrêtes avec les insultes, soupira Stiles en dardant sur Derek des yeux d'ambre lumineux. Il répète tout ce qu'il entend.

Sans répondre, troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par la couleur incroyable des iris de Stiles, Derek gronda et l'attrapa brutalement par le bras.

\- Aïe ouille hey ! lança ce-dernier en suivant difficilement l'allure, le pied gauche douloureux. J'suis pieds nus rappelles-toi ! Et j'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde me voit fringué comme ça.

\- Fermes-la, grogna Derek en réponse. Je croyais que t'avais envie de pisser ?!

\- Bah ouais mais …

Mais Stiles n'insista pas. Manifestement Derek était énervé, à cause de sa tentative de fuite, forcément, il était donc inutile qu'il tente de parlementer. Ils entrèrent ensembles dans les toilettes pour homme, qui étaient vides, et finalement Stiles se dit que ça n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose de faire une pause technique. Il s'enferma donc dans une cabine avec Wyatt et tenta de le convaincre de faire pipi, mais le louveteau ne se montra pas très coopératif.

Resté devant l'un des lavabos, devant un miroir qui aurait gagné à être essuyé, Derek écouta un moment les tentatives de persuasion de Stiles puis soupira et se passa le visage sous l'eau. Son corps était chaud. Deux jours qu'il côtoyait Stiles, et il commençait à en ressentir les effets car, comme le lui avait dit Maxine, l'odeur de cet autre mâle présente sur l'androgynus avait fini par disparaitre, et la sienne réapparaissait doucement. S'il ne la sentait que maintenant, c'était uniquement parce qu'à présent ils étaient seuls. Dans le repère de la meute, toutes les autres odeurs qui s'y mêlaient lui avaient permis de se défaire, un temps, de cette attraction naissante. Mais à présent, ça lui était impossible, car il n'y avait que lui, lui et Stiles. Et malgré le mal que ça lui faisait, c'était bon de sentir ça, cette odeur pure de terre fraîche et d'herbe tiède. Rester à ses côtés c'était comme gambader dans un champ sous le soleil, le museau au vent, libre. C'étaient des possibles, la tentation. Il était un Reproducteur, Stiles un jeune androgynus fécond, presque une femelle, et il se sentait attirer par ce corps qui lui avait donné un enfant et qui pourrait lui en donner d'autres ; comme si un fil tendu et tenace le reliait à lui et le tirait dans sa direction, avec de plus en plus de force.

\- Pas pipi ! s'énerva Wyatt, le tirant de ses pensées – impossible de penser tranquillement avec ces deux-là tout prêts de toute façon.

\- Ah non pas pipi ? répliqua Stiles, manifestement amusé. Et le petit oiseau il en dit quoi ?

\- Pipi toizo ?

\- Oui, le petit oiseau, là.

Un gloussement de rire enfantin et ravi arracha à Derek un sourire en coin, qu'il surprit dans le miroir. Se regardant dans les yeux, il tendit l'oreille, à l'écoute des tentatives de persuasion de Stiles.

\- T'entends ce qu'il te dit le petit oiseau ? demanda ce-dernier à son fils.

\- Nan, répondit l'enfant.

\- Le petit oiseau il dit que lui il a trèèèèès envie de faire pipi ! Alors tu vas te grouiller parce que papa a lui aussi très envie, et il y a de la place que pour une personne sur cette cuvette.

Derek sourit davantage, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche entière se courbe, et il baissa la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fond du lavabo, parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau, et il retomba dans ses réflexions. Il n'y avait pas que le corps de Stiles qui lui plaisait malheureusement, il y avait aussi sa force, son caractère obstiné, son esprit sarcastique et farceur, ses mimiques agacées boudeuses amusées et tendres qui allaient et venaient les unes après les autres sur son visage aux nombreux grains de beauté.

\- P'tit con, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit imprégné d'un gamin aussi insupportable ? Si seulement il n'avait jamais quitté cette femelle ; si seulement il ne s'était jamais rendu à cette fête d'anniversaire ; si seulement il avait maitrisé ses pulsions et son désespoir …

\- Bah voilà bravo ! lança Stiles, lui faisant redresser la tête.

\- Bavo ! répéta Wyatt avant de demander, tout en faisant pipi : gâteau ?

\- Ah …

S'il n'avait pas fait tout ça, Wyatt n'existerait pas. Et Wyatt était un petit garçon extraordinaire. Même si Derek ne le montrait pas, car il était réservé de nature, il était heureux d'avoir un enfant tel que lui. Il était son fils. Il était parfait. Il était espiègle, curieux, intelligent, communicatif. Il avait la force des Hale sans leurs défauts, les qualités de Stiles les ayant effacés.

Une raison supplémentaire de s'être imprégné de Stiles qui venait s'ajouter aux deux précédentes : à eux deux, ils faisaient de beaux enfants. Dans un grognement, Derek tenta de chasser cette réflexion de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsque Stiles et Wyatt sortirent de la cabine après avoir tirés la chasse d'eau.

\- Désolé d'avoir à dire ça, l'apostropha immédiatement l'androgynus, mais Wyatt risque d'avoir faim d'ici peu de temps, faudra acheter des … petites choses à … manger.

Derek, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, le fixait intensément, l'expression aussi figée que celle d'une statue. Stiles, interdit, lui rendait son regard alors que son fils, qu'il portait dans ses bras, se penchait déjà au-dessus du lavabo et attendait que son père fasse couler l'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De la nourriture et des vêtements, répondit Derek après un regard pour ses pieds nus.

Stiles suivit son regard et releva la tête, pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Derek se détourna en direction de la porte alors que, impatient, le louveteau gigotait dans ses bras. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles passa l'une de ses mains sous le robinet, ce qui fit jaillir l'eau, et immédiatement le petit se mit à jouer avec, sous les yeux perdus de son père. Derek l'avait regardé d'une façon étrange, alors que tout son corps transpirait de désir, il l'avait clairement sentit, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ils sortirent. Derek, une fois dehors, constata que le bus était partit, emmenant le plaid portant l'odeur de Stiles et Wyatt, ainsi que ses chaussettes, avec lui. Avec de la chance, ce leurre serait efficace suffisamment de temps pour leur permettre de prendre une grande avance. Il soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il vit la Toyota, portière grande ouverte, seule au milieu de la station-service. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas été volée. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le véhicule sous les gémissements plaintifs de Wyatt, rechignant à être de nouveau enfermé. Le petit allait trouver le temps long car, d'après les calculs de Derek, il leur faudrait trente-quatre à trente-neuf heures pour rejoindre Winnipeg, au Canada, et en supposant qu'ils roulent dix heures par jour, il leur faudrait donc quatre jours pour parvenir à destination, cinq dans le pire des cas. Et les voyages en voiture étaient d'un ennui mortel pour les enfants, Derek le savait bien, détestant ça lui-même étant petit.

Ils ne quittèrent pas la ville tout de suite, car trouvèrent un magasin intéressant au carrefour suivant, présentant des nécessaires de camping, de sport, de randonnées et autres divertissements champêtres. Ils s'y arrêtèrent.

\- Méfies-toi, gronda Derek lorsqu'ils sortirent de nouveau de la voiture, n'essaie pas de fuir encore une fois.

\- J'suis pas à tes ordres, lui répondit simplement Stiles sans même le regarder.

Les lèvres pincées, le loup prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et partit en avant, de nouveau tendu.

Déposant son fils au sol, Stiles le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Inconsciemment, Derek l'appelait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps et son odeur lui disaient qu'il le voulait pour s'accoupler, il commençait à le sentir, et ça l'inquiétait. Combien de temps Derek résisterait-il à ses pulsions ? Tout heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, Wyatt échappa à sa vigilance réduite et trottina derrière le loup, toute peur oubliée, en jappant joyeusement. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer et l'émotion remonter dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la ressemblance frappante entre le père et le fils, même de dos. Entendant le louveteau, Derek se retourna pour le regarder venir vers lui, manifestement surpris que le petit n'ait pas peur. Wyatt, tout en rigolant, lui fonça droit dessus, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, jappa d'une voix aigüe en piétinant vivement, puis fit demi-tour et courut vers son autre père pour recommencer le même manège.

Stiles, immobile, vit apparaître sur les lèvres de Derek un petit sourire amusé, mais lorsque le loup vit qu'il l'avait vu, il disparut. Wyatt repartit vers lui en courant et Stiles le suivit, feignant de ne pas voir Derek. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le magasin, vide en ce tout début d'après-midi. Stiles s'accroupit et tenta de calmer son fils mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Bonjour, les accueillit une jeune vendeuse derrière le comptoir avec un sourire charmeur en direction de Derek, qui l'ignora.

\- Bonjour, répondit Stiles en se redressant.

\- Onjou' adame ! claironna Wyatt.

\- Bonjour petit bonhomme, sourit la jeune femme en réponse.

Le louveteau, un peu intimidé par sa propre audace, se réfugia dans les jambes de son père, qui sourit. Derek avait déjà disparu dans le magasin.

\- Vous avez des verres pour enfant ? demanda l'androgynus à la jeune femme, qui venait de jeter un regard étonné à ses pieds nus.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, un peu surprise. Les nécessaires de camping sont au fond du magasin, pour les enfants c'est à droite.

\- Merci.

Stiles partit dans la direction indiquée, Wyatt sur les talons. Derek était invisible. Trouvant finalement ce qu'il était venu chercher, verre d'apprentissage avec un petit bec verseur, il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui montra les différentes couleurs.

\- Alors, lequel ? lui demanda-t-il patiemment. Le bleu ?

\- Nan cilà ! répondit le petit en en pointant un autre du doigt.

\- Mais il est rose celui-là, tu ne veux pas celui-là plutôt ?

\- Nan cilàààààààààààààààààà !

\- D'accord d'accord.

Fatigué, Stiles abdiqua sans trop discuter et prit le verre rose. Immédiatement, Wyatt lui arracha des mains et porta le bec à sa bouche, tirant dessus avec envie. Mais, évidemment, il était vide, et lorsqu'il le constata, il se mit à sangloter. Stiles se moqua gentiment de la déconvenue de son fils.

\- Hey petit futé, dit-il amusé, j'dois d'abord mettre de l'eau dedans.

\- D'abo mett' de l'eau dans ?

\- Presque ça.

Trouver le rayon avec les bouteilles d'eau ne fut pas bien compliqué. Stiles déposa de nouveau son fils au sol, tira un paquet de six bouteilles de cinquante centilitres jusqu'à lui et tenta d'en déchirer le plastique. Ses bras tremblèrent derechef, de même que ses jambes, qui lui rappelèrent leur fatigue. Agacé, Stiles siffla entre ses dents et, forcé de s'assoir au sol, réitéra ses tentatives. Voyant son père assit par terre, Wyatt fit de même, puis s'approcha en se trainant sur les fesses et tenta de l'aider avec le plastique à grands renforts de gémissement d'effort et de souffle. Stiles sourit. A deux, ils parvinrent enfin à libérer une bouteille et, immédiatement, il remplit le verre de son fils. Avidement, ce-dernier se mit à boire. Puis Stiles, s'avisant lui aussi assoiffé, but à son tour.

Des pas attirèrent son attention et il se retourna pour voir Derek, debout derrière lui, qui le fixait intensément, un sourcil arqué.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien en éloignant la bouteille de ses lèvres. On avait soif.

\- De l'eau ? demanda alors Wyatt au loup statique en lui tendant son verre.

Silence. Derek fixa le petit qui, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, se remit à boire l'air de rien. Stiles, remarquant enfin ce qu'avait apporté Derek, lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le loup laissa tomber devant lui deux couvertures, une paire de chaussure de randonnée, un épais sweat à capuche bleu, un pantalon marron et un blouson noir, puis déclara :

\- Ça te suffira pour quatre jours.

\- Merci trop aimable, répondit Stiles, grinçant. Phrase plus longue, super, on progresse.

Grognant, Derek repartit en arrière. Wyatt, buvant toujours avidement à son verre, le regarda s'éloigner de ses petits yeux attentifs.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un grand méchant loup, lui murmura Stiles en attrapant la paire de chaussure.

\- Gan chant … chant loup ? tenta le petit, les lèvres humides.

\- Presque ça.

Les chaussures étaient une pointure trop grande mais il saurait s'en accommoder. Il enfila le pantalon par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama, puis fit de même avec le sweat, les chaussures, et garda ensuite le manteau à son bras, tout ça sous le regard du louveteau, perdu dans ses pensées d'enfant alors qu'il buvait.

\- Allez viens, lui dit-il alors, faut t'habiller toi aussi.

\- Gan chant loup ? lui demanda Wyatt en se remettant debout.

\- Laisses le grand méchant loup tranquille, et arrêtes de boire tu vas faire pipi partout.

\- Pipi !

Laissant derrière lui les cinq autres bouteilles, Stiles chercha les vêtements pour enfant, Wyatt trottinant derrière lui. Il trouva Derek, arrêté devant des paires de chaussures minuscules, manifestement en pleine confusion.

\- Laisses, lui lança-t-il un peu brusquement, il va choisir tout seul.

\- On n'a pas le temps, répliqua le loup tout aussi brusquement.

\- T'inquiètes il n'est pas compliqué.

\- Ça ! déclara brutalement le louveteau en tendant son doigt sur un blouson à l'effigie de Batman et Robin.

\- Tiens tu vois, sourit fièrement Stiles, moqueur.

Derek fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, et ne quitta pas l'enfant des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier ait terminé de choisir la totalité de ses vêtements, petite écharpe et petit bonnet y compris. Manifestement, Stiles avait fini par croire qu'il les emmenait véritablement au Canada, et il n'ignorait pas que la neige régnait là-bas en cette saison.

\- Gâteau ? finit par demander le petit, tout plein d'espoir.

\- Oui gâteau, répondit son père, mais on ne va pas manger que ça non plus.

\- Gâteau !

Sans un regard pour Derek, Stiles partit à la recherche du bon rayon tout en demandant à son petit de le suivre. Mais, avant d'obéir, Wyatt se tourna vers Derek et le fixa attentivement. Surpris, le loup arqua un sourcil et attendit de voir ce que le petit allait faire, immobile. Finalement, le louveteau lui tendit son verre rose déjà vide en disant :

\- Tiens.

Doucement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer, Derek s'empara du verre en le remerciant et, tout content, Wyatt partit, suivant son père qui n'avait rien vu de l'échange qui venait de se faire. Derek regarda alors le petit objet rose dans sa main large et sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir. Il se montrait brusque avec le petit, sans le faire exprès, et pourtant il n'avait pas peur de lui, il tentait même, dans son innocence enfantine, d'établir un contact.

Rasséréné par ce petit échange, le premier qu'il avait eu avec Wyatt, Derek repartit en arrière pour prendre des bouteilles d'eau, et attrapa au passage un réchaud à gaz portatif. Lorsqu'il retrouva Stiles et Wyatt, les deux avaient ouverts un paquet d'ourson au chocolat et s'en gavaient allègrement. Derek soupira. Il ne voyageait pas avec un enfant, mais deux.

\- Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on sorte du magasin, gronda-t-il, ce qui fit rire le louveteau, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

\- Ma parole mais c'est que tu fais des phrases de plus en plus longues ! répliqua Stiles avec un sourire moqueur. T'as trouvé un manuel de conversation quelque part ?

Derek le foudroya du regard et lui dit :

\- Lâches-moi.

\- Ce que tu peux être ronchon, se moqua de nouveau Stiles.

Encore une fois, Wyatt rit, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Ils arrivèrent finalement, tant bien que mal, au bout de leurs emplettes, emportant, en plus des vêtements, des gâteaux, des viennoiseries et des boîtes de conserves, sans oublier des couches et des lingettes pour Wyatt, de quoi tenir quatre jours au maximum. Du moins Derek le supposait-il.

La jeune femme derrière le comptoir leur sourit aimablement, adressant constamment des regards intéressés à Derek qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle s'amusa gentiment avec Wyatt, plaisanta avec Stiles, puis les regarda partir avec des questions plein les yeux. Une félidée, Stiles l'avait bien senti ; une félidée qui avait sans aucun doute remarqué l'air de famille entre eux. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'en moquait.

Avant qu'il ne remonte en voiture, Wyatt réclama un autre gâteau, qui lui fut refusé, ce qui donna naissance à une crise de larme épique qui vrilla les tympans de Derek et mit, de nouveau, sa patience à rude épreuve. Mais Stiles tint bon et l'enfant pleura une dizaine de minutes, avec force cri et coup de poings et de pieds. Finalement, Derek se dit que Wyatt, malgré tout, avait hérité du difficile caractère des Hale par certains côtés, et à voir le regard plein de reproche que Stiles lui adressa, il devait sans doute penser la même chose.

C'est dans un silence plus ou moins total, hormis les certaines fois où Stiles s'amusa à taquiner Derek, à le menacer encore, ou à lui poser des questions qui n'obtinrent pas de réponse, qu'ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

...

\- Shérif réveillez-vous ! Shérif !

Alerté par son adjoint, le Shérif Stilinski sortit de son sommeil agité plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Mais, alerte, il se redressa sur son siège et scruta la route. Deux voitures, luxueuses à première vue, terminaient de passer par le portail défoncé. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, l'alpha était de retour, quatre heures après leur intervention et leur déconvenue de n'avoir pas trouvé Stiles et Wyatt.

\- Allons-y, déclara le Shérif en tentant de défroisser, d'une main, son visage fatigué.

Sans émettre la moindre objection, son adjoint obéit et tourna la clef dans le contact, puis sortit lentement leur véhicule de patrouille de sa cachette et s'avança dans la propriété des Hale. Ils parvinrent lentement devant l'immense manoir aux volets clos, devant lequel se pressaient encore les passagers des deux Mercedes. Parmi eux se trouvaient une femme plus âgée que tous les autres au maintien raide et visiblement hostile. Les deux hommes sortirent de leur voiture sous son regard gris acier, et le Shérif sentit immédiatement que c'était perdu d'avance.

\- C'est une propriété privée, l'apostropha immédiatement l'un des gorilles de la dame.

\- Laisse Miguel, ordonna cette dernière avec autorité.

Elle s'avança, le visage et les yeux totalement inexpressifs. Elle n'avait pas peur et semblait sûre de n'avoir rien à craindre. Du fait, elle n'avait effectivement rien à craindre, et sitôt cette constatation fit-elle jour dans son esprit que le Shérif se tendit de colère. Ç'avait été inutile d'attendre ici, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

\- Que puis-je pour vous agents ? demanda l'alpha avec dédain.

\- Shérif Stilinski, se présenta-t-il les dents serrées, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

\- C'est vous qui vous êtes introduits chez moi ? Je n'en resterais pas là, vous savez. Cette propriété appartient au CRED, vous en répondrez.

\- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que vous détenez mon fils et mon petit-fils.

Là, Madeleine Hale éclata d'un rire mauvais. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus bleu pâle, aussi glacés qu'une étoile froide. Puis elle le regarda de haut en bas avec une moue dégoûtée et demanda :

\- Et pourquoi m'encombrerais-je donc d'un bâtard insignifiant, Shérif ? Je n'ai que des pures races chez moi, des mâles et des femelles qu'il convient de reproduire.

Le Shérif Stilinski se tendit et fronça les sourcils. A ses côtés, alerté par les mots et le ton de l'alpha, l'adjoint Parrish serra les mâchoires. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait la désagréable impression que ces hommes et ces femmes n'étaient, pour elle, qu'un moyen de parvenir à la perfection. Raison supplémentaire de penser qu'elle disait vrai, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de croire qu'elle s'était encombrée de Stiles et Wyatt. Et si elle l'avait réellement fait, cela signifiait que cet androgynus et son fils étaient plus précieux qu'il n'y paraissait d'abord. Soudain, un mouvement quelques mètres au-dessus de lui attira son attention et, discrètement, il leva les yeux.

\- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi, gronda le Shérif à destination de l'alpha, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, vous savez où est mon fils.

Avec un sourire satisfait, la femme s'approcha encore de deux pas.

\- Vous allez avoir des problèmes Shérif, dit-elle d'une voix satisfaite, beaucoup de problèmes. Le CRED n'a pas l'intention de vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça, vous avez caché la naissance d'un louveteau. Non seulement vous allez devoir payer une amende très élevée, mais en plus je ferais en sorte que ce petit et sa mère vous soient enlevés pour séquestration et mauvais traitements. Et j'y parviendrais, vous le savez.

Les mots touchèrent immédiatement l'esprit de Jordan Parrish qui sursauta et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant de fixer sur son supérieur des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Madeleine Hale rit puis s'en fut sans attendre de réponse, les laissant là avec ses hommes de garde, des chiens-loups visiblement agressifs. A son tour, le Shérif s'en retourna à sa voiture, suivit de près par son adjoint, toujours surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda ce-dernier lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur voiture. Quel louveteau ?

Le Shérif Stilinski ne répondit pas, les lèvres serrées de colère.

\- Wyatt est un louveteau ?! demanda encore son adjoint.

Aucune réponse là non plus. Parrish se tut, fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchis. Impossible de savoir si le petit était oui ou non un louveteau, car il était toujours recouvert de l'odeur de Stiles ou de celle de Scott, son parrain. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, c'était étrange que son père et son meilleur ami prennent garde à ce que l'odeur du petit ne soit jamais identifiable. Etait-il donc véritablement un louveteau ?

De nouveau, l'adjoint releva les yeux. Au premier étage du manoir, derrière des volets clos, quelque chose bougea.

\- Allons-y, lui ordonna son supérieur sur sa droite, inutile de rester ici plus longtemps.

\- Attendez, souffla Parrish en plissant les paupières. Je crois que …

\- Pas de question. Vous aurez les réponses bien assez tôt. Le CRED va sans doute faire en sorte que je perde ma plaque et mon arme avant demain, il faudra donc que vous fassiez sans moi.

\- Non attendez ! Là !

Surpris, le Shérif darda sur son adjoint un regard étonné, puis vit qu'il pointait quelque chose du doigt. Suivant la trajectoire, il retint son souffle. Quelqu'un, derrière des volets fermés, agitait une feuille de papier à leur intention. En grosses lettres écrites avec un marqueur noir, il y avait ceci :

« _S. & W. ac D. Partis à Winipg. HELP_ »

\- Nom de ! souffla le Shérif en se redressant.

Sans rien dire, Jordan Parrish avait attrapé un petit calepin et y notait ce que cette personne derrière le volet leur glissait, et il eut bien fait car, très vite, la feuille disparue à l'intérieur. Impossible de savoir qui avait pris ce risque pour eux.

\- Il y a des personnes enfermées là-dedans, gronda le Shérif, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Oh oui, acquiesça son adjoint en démarrant, je n'en doute pas. Il y avait assez de dédain dans les mots de cet alpha. Elle doit traiter les membres de sa meute comme des objets, les femelles surtout. Ça devait être une femme.

\- Peut-être …

Fébrile, le Shérif attrapa le calepin de son agent et lut les mots, les sourcils froncés. A voix haute, il traduisit :

\- S. et W. ce doit être Stiles et Wyatt. Le D., sans doute ce Derek. Il les a emmenés. Mais « _Winipg_ » … qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- Si c'est une ville ça n'est certainement pas aux Etats-Unis, hasarda Parrish en extirpant le véhicule de la propriété des Hale.

\- Oui, ils doivent fuir vers un pays qui n'est pas sous la coupe du CRED. La France, peut-être. Un quelconque pays d'Europe.

\- Mmh … trop loin.

\- Alors …

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent et s'écrièrent en même temps :

\- Winnipeg !

\- Le Canada !

Malheureusement, le Shérif Stilinski avait vu juste : les agents du CRED, dépêchés au commissariat de Beacon Hills, lui mirent une amende de dix mille dollars – impossible à payer pour lui sans s'endetter, évidemment – et lui retirèrent son insigne de Shérif, ainsi que son arme, pour avoir pénétré chez Madeleine Hale sans autorisation spéciale. De plus, il eut pour consigne de ne pas quitter la ville sous peine de représailles bien plus sévère. Par solidarité envers leur supérieur, cinq des agents, dont Jordan Parrish, abandonnèrent leur plaque et leur poste dans la même journée. Le CRED, ne pouvant les surveiller tous ni les obliger à rester, les laissa faire, sans oublier toutefois de les menacer. Ce qui, pour l'un d'entre eux du moins, n'eut aucun effet.

En fin d'après-midi, parvenus ensembles devant le foyer Stilinski, le Shérif et son adjoint sortirent de la voiture du plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda ce-dernier dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Quoi ? répliqua le Shérif avec acidité. Que mon fils a été violé par un loup et que mon petit-fils ressemble davantage à cet homme qu'à ma famille ?

\- Vous saviez … enfin vous avez remarqué sans doute que …

\- Que Stiles vous plaisait ? Oui. Mais lui seul pouvait décider de tout vous dire ou non, tant qu'il ne m'en parlait pas je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aborder le sujet.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Le Shérif soupira et frotta son visage fatigué. Que faire maintenant ? Comment aider Stiles et Wyatt sans son insigne ? Dans la poche de son jean, son téléphone sonna. Surpris, il regarda l'écran, vit qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro, et décrocha, sur ses gardes.

\- Shérif Stilinski, se présenta-t-il.

\- Bonjour Shérif, dit une voix tonique, Christopher Argent, je suis le père d'Allison.

Interdit, le Shérif releva les yeux sur son adjoint qui lui renvoya son regard en arquant un sourcil.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, l'homme rit doucement, un peu trop sûr de lui à son goût, et répliqua :

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui vais pouvoir vous aider. Allison m'a parlé des recherches que vous lui avez demandées de faire pour retrouver votre fils, et je sais, par son biais, que votre petit-fils est le dernier né de la lignée des Hale.

Crispé, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, le Shérif demanda, les dents serrées :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

\- Vous offrir mes services, répondit immédiatement Christopher Argent, tout sérieux retrouvé. J'appartiens à un organisme qui tente, depuis dix ans maintenant, de démanteler le CRED, et votre situation ainsi que celle de votre fils nous offre une ouverture inespérée.

\- Un organisme ? Et quel est son nom ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de nom. Nous ne sommes pas assez orgueilleux pour ça.

\- Pourquoi démanteler le CRED ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait à vous ?

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous parlé de ça face à face ?

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Christopher Argent rit de nouveau, cette fois plus franchement.

\- Plus vous vous méfierez de moi, et plus nous perdrons de temps, reprit-il sérieusement. Votre fils n'attendra pas éternellement. Je vous aide, et vous nous aidez en retour, c'est aussi simple que ça. Alors ?

Le Shérif prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il darda sur son adjoint un regard perdu, et ce-dernier fronça les sourcils en retour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Avait-il d'autre choix ? Stiles et Wyatt étaient perdus, avec le CRED au trousse, et probablement aussi quelques hommes de Madeleine Hale. Et lui, qu'avait-il ? Rien, hormis Christopher Argent et son mystérieux organisme.

\- Très bien, répondit-il finalement, où pouvons-nous vous retrouver ?

\- Chez moi, demain, répondit l'homme dans le téléphone avec une note amusée dans la voix, autour d'un café. Rien de dangereux vous voyez. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire et peu de temps pour agir, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Alors pourquoi pas nous voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'il manque certains membres importants de ma famille qui pourront nous aider, je ne préfère pas faire les choses à moitié.

\- Le CRED aura peut-être repris mon fils demain !

\- J'en suis conscient, mais il est inutile de se précipiter pour commettre des erreurs. Vous allez enfreindre certaines lois à partir de ce soir, Shérif.

Le Shérif Stilinski soupira, leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait déjà. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et, à bien y réfléchir, il s'en moquait.

\- Ils m'ont pris mon insigne, déclara-t-il gravement. Je ne suis plus Shérif. Appelez-moi John.

\- Très bien, répliqua doucement et sérieusement son interlocuteur. John. Venez chez moi demain, avec votre adjoint. Il pourra nous aider. Nous ne sauverons pas que votre fils et votre petit-fils, nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Les sourcils froncés, la curiosité piquée, John Stilinski se garda bien de poser d'autres questions et se contenta d'acquiescer et de promettre de venir, avec Jordan Parrish.

\- Méfiez-vous, déclara Christopher Argent pour conclure. Le CRED risque de vous surveiller, prenez garde à ne pas être suivi.

...

La nuit était tombée. Pour qu'ils s'étendent, Derek avait rabattu les sièges arrière de la Toyota, ce qui créait un espace suffisant entre les sièges avant et le coffre ; suffisant en tout cas pour permettre à trois personnes de s'allonger. Mais Derek refusa de se coucher avec Stiles et Wyatt et resta derrière le volant, jambes étendues jusque sur le siège passager. Stiles, lui, tenant son fils dans ses bras, s'était allongé sur l'une des couvertures, la deuxième recouvrant son corps. Il faisait froid.

Ils avaient roulés jusqu'au Nevada, jusqu'à Las Vegas, puis traversé la ville malgré les bouchons et étaient ensuite entrés dans l'Utah pour continuer durant six heures d'affilé, droit vers le nord ; traversés Salt Lake City leur prit du temps car, à cette heure, les rues étaient bondées, mais au sortir de la ville ils avaient continué encore une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vingt-et-une heure et que Derek, ivre de fatigue, ne se décide enfin à s'arrêter.

Pour ça, il prit un chemin au milieu de cette plaine de rocaille et de broussaille, typique de l'Utah, et arrêta là le véhicule, au bord de la Willard Bay. Il n'y avait personne à part eux, car les gens préféraient restés en ville pour la nuit, à Willard ou Salt Lake City. Comme repas, ils se contentèrent d'une boîte de ravioli en conserve, qu'ils réchauffèrent avec le réchaud à gaz, et qu'ils se partagèrent. Wyatt termina ce petit repas avec un gâteau au chocolat, qu'il avait réclamé toute la journée et, assommé de fatigue, s'écroula vite dans les bras de Stiles. Ce-dernier, quant à lui, peina à trouver le sommeil.

Le tableau de bord de la voiture indiquait vingt-trois heures trente-huit et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Impossible. L'odeur de Derek était devenue de plus en plus puissante au fil de la journée, une odeur pleine de désir réprimé et de crainte, et non seulement ça lui faisait peur, mais en plus ça l'excitait. Oui, ça l'excitait. Après tout, avant d'être un androgynus il était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans aux hormones facilement échauffées et il n'était pas hypocrite. L'odeur de Derek était alléchante, très alléchante ; ça sentait le bois brûlé, la terre mouillée, rehaussé de musc et de chaleur. C'était rassurant dans la force et l'attraction que ça dégageait, mais c'était aussi, évidemment, effrayant. Parce que Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à cette attraction bien longtemps. Il sentait déjà son corps se détendre malgré lui, répondre positivement à l'appel de Derek, et ça lui faisait peur. Parce que, si son corps le voulait, lui il ne le voulait pas. Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre.

Un mouvement fluide et léger lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Derek, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, s'extirpait de la voiture, le croyant sans doute endormi. Où allait-il ? Refermant ses bras autour de Wyatt, Stiles tendit l'oreille.

Sortit du véhicule, Derek s'étira en grognant. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La présence de Stiles était en train de le rendre dingue. Ses reins s'échauffaient déjà, bien qu'il ait réussi à garder suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour le moment pour ne pas bander. Un contrôle qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à lui échapper. Il s'éloigna de la voiture en y jetant quand même, toutes les vingt secondes, un regard afin de s'assurer que Stiles ne tente pas une nouvelle fois de lui fausser compagnie. Il avait été plutôt sage dans la journée, mais il était tellement imprévisible que Derek préférait se montrer prudent.

Une fois assez loin pour ne pas être entendu, Derek sortit ses deux IPhone de ses poches. Le sien, remit par Madeleine à son arrivée dans la meute cinq ans plus tôt, et celui de Maxine. Il ralluma le premier, le temps de trouver le numéro de téléphone de sa mère, dont il ne s'était jamais séparé bien qu'il l'ait bloqué, puis l'éteignit rapidement, le laissa tomber au sol et le démoli à coup de pied. Une chance sur mille pour que Madeleine ou Peter retrouvent sa trace par ce biais, mais il préférait être sûr. Sur son second téléphone, il tapa le numéro retenu par cœur puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se réveiller et se donner du courage, il le mit contre son oreille et attendit.

Les tonalités sonnèrent dans le vide, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois ; une septième le convainquit que sa mère ne répondrait pas lorsque quelqu'un décrocha. Surpris, il en resta muet. Apparemment, il en fut de même pour son interlocuteur, car aucun des deux ne parla durant près d'une minute. Finalement, une voix tremblante tenta quelque chose, à l'autre bout du fil :

\- Derek ? … Derek c'est toi ?

La voix de sa mère. Inchangée. Comme si ces cinq années de silence n'avaient jamais existé. Derek retint son souffle, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge, incapable de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Oh mon Dieu Derek, souffla sa mère dans le téléphone, Derek …

Un bruissement de drap, signe qu'elle sortait de son lit. Derek sourit. Malgré la distance, il entendait son père ronfler dans le téléphone. Les choses ne semblaient pas avoir changé, hormis qu'il était loin d'eux, très loin. Ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui.

\- M'man, souffla-t-il d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne le voulait.

Un sanglot l'informa que sa mère était sur le point de pleurer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer le plus vite possible, mais elle le prit de court et dit :

\- Derek je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée !

Derek en resta muet d'étonnement. Sa mère, désolée ?! Alors qu'il était celui qui lui avait tourné le dos et n'avait plus répondu à ses appels pendant des mois avant de bloquer carrément son numéro.

\- Mais, tenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Si je t'avais raconté, le coupa sa mère dans un sanglot, si je t'avais tout dis sur mon passé de Reproductrice, tu n'aurais pas suivi Madeleine. Tout est ma faute Derek ! J'suis désolée !

De nouveau surpris à en avoir le souffle coupé, Derek ne répondit rien. En arrivant dans la meute de Madeleine, lorsqu'il avait su que sa mère en avait été une Reproductrice durant trois années, il lui en avait énormément voulu. Il avait été en colère. Sa mère lui avait caché ça. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dis, il comprenait surtout pourquoi elle avait fui. Combien d'enfant avait-elle perdu avant que sa sœur aînée Laura et lui-même viennent au monde ?

\- Maman, souffla-t-il aussi doucement que possible.

\- Mon grand garçon, reprit sa mère avec amour mais plus de fermeté.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça.

\- Alors on est tous les deux fautifs.

Derek sourit. Il retrouvait sa mère. Cette femme forte, qui n'aimait pas les compromis et donnait à ses enfants leur part de responsabilité. Reprenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

\- Maman …

\- Quoi ?! Attends, répliqua sa mère agacée. Non mais non, c'est Derek !

Manifestement, les ronflements de son père ayant cessés, ce-dernier venait de se réveiller. Un sourire un peu rêveur aux lèvres, Derek tendit l'oreille, toute son ouïe dirigée vers ce qu'il entendait dans le téléphone, écoutant les bruits dans la chambre de ses parents, la voix rauque et cassées de son père, qui fut grand fumeur durant plus de vingt ans avant de trouver la ténacité d'arrêter, et l'entêtement de sa mère. Apparemment, tous les deux étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait le téléphone.

\- Arrêtes lâches ça ! s'énerva Talia Hale alors que raisonnait les bruits de leur petite lutte. C'est moi qui lui parle !

\- Mais ! Donnes ! répliqua Juan Mõlina avant de tenter en élevant la voix : Derek ? Tu m'entends c'est papa !

\- Chuuuut ! Tu vas réveiller les filles, imbécile.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Derek gloussa en frottant ses paupières closes. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté entre le moment où il avait franchi la porte de chez lui, tournant le dos à ses parents, et cet instant ou, au milieu d'une plaine quelconque de l'Utah, il leur téléphonait.

\- Attends je mets le haut-parleur, déclara la voix de sa mère, lointaine.

Il y eut quelques bruits, signe qu'elle tripotait son téléphone, puis la voix de son père se fit entendre, claironnante :

\- Tout va bien ? Où tu es ?

\- Ça va, répondit Derek en se redressant, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité de la nuit. J'suis dans l'Utah, pas loin de Salt Lake City.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda gravement sa mère.

Derek inspira profondément. Avant d'appeler, il avait longuement réfléchi, préparé les mots, sélectionné les choses à dire ou ne pas dire avant de finalement opter pour ne rien cacher. Mais là, alors que raisonnaient les voix de ses parents à ses oreilles, plus rien ne lui venait.

\- Derek dis-nous, lui ordonna doucement sa mère, je suis consciente que ce que tu as vécu n'a pas dû être facile mais dis-nous, s'il te plait. Pourquoi tu appelles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé avant surtout ?! lança son père, non sans un peu de colère.

Mais Derek s'attendait à ce qu'au moins l'un des deux lui fasse quelques reproches.

\- Juan euh ! s'énerva Talia, agacée.

\- Quoi Juan euh ?! répliqua brusquement son mari. Il a disparu, j'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi !

\- Tais-toi ou je m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

\- Du moment que tu t'enfermes en me laissant le téléphone ça me gêne pas.

Là encore incapable de se retenir, Derek pouffa de rire. Ses parents semblèrent l'entendre car ils firent tous les deux silence.

\- Il se moque de nous là non ? hasarda son père, non sans un certain amusement dans la voix.

\- Chut ! le gourmanda sa femme, amusée elle aussi.

\- J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, déclara Derek, s'élançant malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine serrée. J'aurais jamais dû … j'suis désolé.

\- Chéri …

\- Attends ! Attends. Madeleine a … elle avait les mots, elle a su me dire ce que je voulais entendre.

\- Je sais. Je sais comment elle est. Je ne t'en veux pas mon garçon.

\- Bah un peu si quand même, bougonna son père, légèrement en retrait.

Souriant de nouveau, Derek se lança. Il leur raconta comment il avait rencontré Stiles, et pourquoi il avait fui cette nuit-là, dégoûté par ce qu'il était devenu ; il leur fit part de sa découverte de la terrible vérité, tous ces enfants morts, neuf enfants à lui tués sans qu'il en sache rien. Puis il leur parla de Wyatt, ce petit louveteau de bientôt trois ans, et de son père, cet androgynus si insupportable. L'enlèvement, le marché conclut avec Madeleine, sa prise de conscience, sa fuite, Maxine qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Tout le temps de son discours, ses parents avaient gardé le silence – enfin, sauf son père qui avait ponctué son récit de petits mots du genre :

\- Putain la salope ! Oh bordel ! C'est pas vrai ?! Putain de merde j'suis grand-père !

Et d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Derek soupira et ferma les yeux, réalisant, pour la seconde fois de la journée, qu'il était épuisé. Son père continua de bougonner alors que sa mère gardait le silence.

\- Le CRED est derrière nous, reprit alors Derek d'une voix rauque de fatigue, et les molosses de Madeleine aussi, j'en suis sûr. Maxine me tient au courant de ce qu'elle sait, mais comme elle est retenue au manoir …

\- En combien de temps tu peux rejoindre la frontière avec le Canada ? lui demanda sa mère d'une voix sûre.

\- Quatre ou cinq jours.

\- Mais … par où est-ce que tu passes ?

\- Par Winnipeg directement, en passant par la frontière du Dakota du Nord.

\- Et pourquoi pas rejoindre le Canada depuis l'état de Washington ? lui demanda son père, étonné. Tu seras plus vite hors d'atteinte du CRED !

\- Ils vont sans doute supposer la même chose et fermer toutes les frontières proches de la Californie, c'est pour ça que je veux partir à l'est au maximum en passant par le plus d'état possible, pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Mmh, grogna sa mère en réfléchissant. Pourquoi pas.

\- Ouais d'accord, soupira son père, manifestement inquiet. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas au Canada, on ne pourra pas t'aider, on est interdit de séjour aux Etats-Unis !

\- Je sais, répondit Derek. Je sais … c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à vous appeler.

\- Non, tu as bien fait, lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce pour le rassurer. On prend la route dès cette nuit pour Winnipeg de notre côté, comme ça on sera arrivés à la frontière avant toi et on t'y attendra pour t'aider au cas où.

\- J'veux pas que vous preniez de risque, gronda Derek.

\- Putain j'y crois pas la salope, lança brutalement son père, le surprenant lui et sa femme. La salope ! Je la vois j'lui fais sa fête !

\- Tu parles de ma mère chéri, soupira sa femme avec un certain amusement.

\- C'est pas parce que c'est ma belle-mère que ça doit l'empêcher d'être une salope !

\- Non, certes.

Derek sourit. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il était éreinté. Dans un soupir, il dit :

\- Ecoutez, je vais faire au plus vite et …

Il se tut. Un bruit de pas derrière lui venait d'attirer son attention. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Stiles, dans le noir, à quelques centimètres de lui, brandissant un bâton en direction de sa tête, et leva son bras gauche pour se protéger. L'arme improvisée toucha son avant-bras avec juste assez de force pour le faire vaciller et lâcher son téléphone.

\- Merde ! s'écria-t-il en tombant au sol malgré tout.

Dans un grognement, Stiles se jeta sur lui, le bâton de nouveau brandit, et tenta de le frapper à la tête, mais Derek s'empara de son arme dans un grondement rauque, les yeux d'un rouge étincelant dans l'obscurité et, de son autre bras, le saisit à la gorge. En quelques secondes, il retourna la situation et se retrouva au-dessus, ayant fait basculer Stiles sur le dos. Ce-dernier se débattit, aboya même avec peur et colère, et tenta de le frapper une troisième fois, cette fois avec son poing.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! rugit Derek, l'immobilisant en attrapant ses deux poignets, dont le droit, meurtri, lui arracha un cri.

\- Lâches-moi ! s'écria Stiles en réponse, grimaçant de douleur.

\- T'es con ou quoi ?! T'as pas encore compris que j'étais le seul à pouvoir t'aider ?!

Stiles ne répliqua rien mais gigota plus fort en grognant. Derek tint bon, serrant plus fortement les mains autour des poignets de l'androgynus, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier cesse de bouger, essoufflé. Immobiles, ils s'entreregardèrent. Un instant, Derek repensa à cette nuit où ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre, désespérés tous les deux de ne plus avoir le contrôle de leur vie. Le corps de Stiles, comme cette nuit-là, était chaud sous le sien. Il fut tenté de laisser échapper quelques effluves, quelques phéromones, de stimuler ce corps souple qui le tentait tant, en bref, provoquer une ovulation. Le prendre là, maintenant, au milieu de nulle part, dans la nuit froide de l'Utah, le faire sien une seconde fois. Lui faire un autre enfant.

Sous lui, Stiles se raidit. Il avait sans doute comprit à quoi pensait Derek, et se rendit alors compte que, tout en se débattant, il avait inconsciemment ouvert ses jambes et que le loup s'était glissé entre elles.

\- Derek ? appela une voix dans le téléphone, échoué au sol à quelques centimètres de la tête de Stiles. Derek tout va bien ? Derek ?!

La voix de sa mère rappela Derek à la réalité et, vivement, il s'éloigna du corps de Stiles comme s'il s'était brûlé. Immédiatement, l'androgynus se redressa et, appuyé sur ses coudes, lui balança :

\- Laisses-moi partir ! C'est du kidnapping merde ! Mon père !

\- Ne pourra rien faire ! rugit Derek en réponse, attrapant le bras de Stiles pour être sûr qu'il ne lui échappe pas. Un petit Shérif ne peut rien contre le CRED, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ?!

\- Lâches-moi !

\- J'ai pas eu le choix d'accord ? Madeleine ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Stiles se tut, l'air buté mais à l'écoute. Il tremblait. Il était fatigué et il avait peur. Derek pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi il avait peur. Il était en colère, seul, et il avait honte.

\- Quand je vous ai trouvé, toi et Wyatt, reprit-il durement, dans ce parc, j'y croyais pas. C'était impossible. Et je venais d'apprendre …

Là, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et reprit :

\- Je vous ai suivi, et je suis resté près de votre maison pendant deux jours. Madeleine et Peter m'ont retrouvé. Et ils t'ont trouvé, toi et le petit. Je ne voulais pas les laisser faire, mais même moi je ne peux rien contre eux !

Stiles tenta de lui échapper mais Derek serra ses doigts autour de son poignet, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Ecoutes putain ! rugit-il violemment. J'ai passé un marché avec elle. Soit elle me bannissait de la meute et elle vous emmenait, toi et Wyatt, pour te vendre chèrement au plus offrant, soit je lui obéissais et elle te laissait à moi seul. Te kidnapper c'était la seule façon que j'avais de te protéger !

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une chaise ! s'écria Stiles, les yeux soudainement dorés.

\- Je t'ai sorti de là, merde ! J'ai quitté ma meute pour te protéger, j'ai trahi mon alpha ! Si je n'avais pas fait ça, Peter t'aurait déjà violé dix fois depuis hier, p'tit con !

Les lèvres pincées, Stiles ne dit rien, mais il était troublé.

\- Je comprends que tu ais peur, reprit Derek après avoir soupiré. Et t'as bien raison d'avoir peur, parce que si le CRED ou Madeleine nous retrouve, on prendra cher toi et moi, très cher.

\- Ils vont nous retrouver, souffla Stiles en tirant doucement sur son poignet. Ils vont nous retrouver.

Surpris, Derek le lâcha. Là il réalisa que, malgré sa grande gueule et ses airs sûrs, Stiles n'avait pas peur, non, il était effrayé.

\- Mes parents vont nous aider, reprit Derek, légèrement troublé. On doit rejoindre Winnipeg le plus vite possible, mais pour ça on ne doit surtout pas travailler l'un contre l'autre, compris ?!

Les yeux brutalement brillants de larmes, Stiles passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, baissa les yeux, les releva, regarda à droite à gauche, partout en tout cas du moment qu'il évitait le regard de Derek. Puis il acquiesça.

\- Bon, reprit le loup plus doucement, génial. Tu permets, j'étais au téléphone avec ma mère.

Sciemment, il se pencha en s'approchant de Stiles pour récupérer son portable. L'androgynus recula, le souffle coupé, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de finalement se détourner. Ayant eu la réaction désirée, Derek se retint de sourire et reprit sa communication.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il en se reculant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Talia, légèrement amusée.

L'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avoir Stiles ne lui avait manifestement pas échappé. A son père non plus, apparemment, car ce-dernier lança par-dessus la voix de sa femme :

\- Vous vous entendez bien à ce que je vois.

Derek grogna en réponse, adressant un regard énervé à Stiles qui évita ses yeux rouges en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ouais, on a quelques petits problèmes de communication encore, gronda le loup en fixant ces lèvres que l'androgynus ne cessait de mordiller.

\- Je vois, rigola Talia avant de lui demander plus sérieusement : il n'a rien ?

\- Non rien … 'fin j'crois pas. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Surpris par cette question, Stiles le fixa dans les yeux, interdit, avant de finalement froncer les sourcils et répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'as fait mal aussi, déclara Derek en se remettant debout, on est quitte.

Stiles se releva à son tour, le foudroya du regard, puis s'en retourna vers la voiture, laissant derrière lui une odeur d'excitation et de peur que Derek tenta d'ignorer. Il soupira. Dans le téléphone, sa mère rit encore.

\- J'suis pressée de le rencontrer ce garçon, dit-elle alors que des bruits raisonnaient derrière elle – vêtements froissés, fermeture éclair, porte qui s'ouvre grince se referme, signe qu'elle préparait déjà son départ.

Soudain, Derek entendit la voix de son père, très nette, lui demander avec excitation :

\- Il s'appelle comment déjà mon petit-fils ?

* * *

Les choses se précisent, surtout entre Stiles et Derek :) Quelle va être la proposition de Chris ? Allison sera-t-elle présente ? Comment vont-ils pouvoir aider nos fuyards à distance ?

Nous en sommes déjà à plus de la moitié de la fic, il reste cinq à sept chapitres avant la fin ;)

La façon dont les choses se déroulent entre Stiles et Derek vous plaisent-elles ?

bisous ! A dans quelques jours pour la suite (très certainement dimanche :P)


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Lentement, Stiles s'éveilla en clignant des yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du chant matinal de son fils, il se redressa vivement, l'esprit encore brumeux de son sommeil, mais en baissant les yeux il vit le petit Wyatt, toujours endormi, roulé en boule sous la couverture. Il soupira, rassuré, puis regarda autour de lui. Oui, l'arrière de la Toyota. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête et il soupira avant de se frotter les paupières. Un bref instant, il avait espéré que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un rêve. Un grommellement lui fit relever la tête et il vit Derek, dormant toujours, allongé en travers des deux sièges avant. Il avait espéré que lui aussi serait un rêve.

Soupirant encore, Stiles regarda par l'une des vitres de la voiture. La Willard Bay s'étendait sur sa gauche, plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru en l'apercevant dans la nuit ; à sa droite, c'était un désert de roches et de broussailles grises et brunes, typique de l'Utah. Il frissonna lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds hors de la Californie. Et si tout se passait bien, il entrerait au Canada. Une réflexion des plus pratiques lui vint alors lorsqu'il se demanda comment il ferait pour quitter le pays sans son passeport.

Un nouveau grognement le surprit et il fronça les sourcils. Derek, encore endormi, tourna son visage vers lui en poussant un soupir grave, mais ne se réveilla pas. Curieux, comme de coutume, Stiles s'approcha de lui en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, ni son fils. Puis il étudia son visage, mangé de moitié par une barbe de trois jours déjà sombre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant ses traits. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ils étaient harmonieux. Son menton était un peu proéminent, mais ça passait inaperçu grâce à ses lèvres à la fois charnues et galbées. Quant au reste du visage, il n'y avait rien à dire. Son nez aurait pu être trop fin à sa base sans ses pommettes hautes, pas trop saillantes. Même l'écart entre ses deux yeux correspondait parfaitement à la forme et la taille générale de son visage, ni trop rond ni trop carré.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles regarda son fils, qui dormait toujours lui aussi. Son petit pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche entrouverte l'empêchait de voir tout son visage, mais il était évident que c'était un Hale. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit. Non, Wyatt n'était pas un Hale. Il ne ressemblait pas à Peter et ses traits trop carrés, taillés à la serpe. Wyatt était le fils de Derek. Stiles fronça les sourcils puis pencha légèrement la tête, examinant le petit plus attentivement. A part peut-être pour le nez. Inconsciemment, il toucha son propre nez, tentant d'en deviner la forme exact. Ce nez était à lui. Et tous les grains de beauté aussi. Wyatt n'était pas un Hale, c'était son fils et celui de Derek. La colère le crispa et, les dents serrées, il fixa de nouveau le loup toujours endormi. Oh non, Wyatt était son fils, à lui et à lui seul.

De nouveau, Derek grogna, comme s'il l'avait entendu penser. Même dans son sommeil il fronçait les sourcils. Avec une moue moqueuse Stiles fit danser ses lèvres d'un côté puis de l'autre, et tendit le visage, toujours dans son inspection de celui du loup. Il était beau, il fut forcé de le reconnaitre. Et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine faisaient ressortir ses pectoraux, saillants sous son tee-shirt, entre les pans ouverts de son blouson en cuir.

\- Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy, soupira Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Le souvenir lui revint alors, si brusquement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait déjà vu le torse de Derek nu. La nuit de la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia. Quand il l'avait attrapé pour le plaquer sur le lit.

Stiles sentit son corps frémir et il le maudit. Il s'était efforcé, jusqu'ici, depuis que Derek était revenu dans sa vie, de ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble, mais c'était dur. Car, en réalité, ça ne l'avait jamais quitté. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait tenté de faire croire à son père et à Scott, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était répété durant ces dernières années, il se souvenait de tout. Petit à petit, les jours passant après cet événement, les souvenirs lui étaient revenus une fois le brouillard de l'alcool dissipé. Il se souvenait du corps brûlant de Derek, de son désir, de ses yeux incroyables, et de sa détresse.

Serrant de nouveau les dents, jusqu'à s'en faire mal, Stiles se détourna enfin du loup endormi, maudissant le désir qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Pourquoi un mâle tel que lui, un étalon qui plus est, aussi sexy, beau comme une statue grecque, et qui pouvait sans doute avoir toutes les femelles qu'il voulait, s'était-il jeté sur lui de cette façon ? Il s'était posé cette question de nombreuses fois depuis cette nuit-là. Il connaissait assez bien le monde dans lequel il vivait pour savoir qu'il représentait le plus bas de l'échelle des races de Canidé. Il n'était même pas une race, il était plus bâtard que le plus bâtard de tous. Tant de sang et de race se mêlaient en lui que rien, dans sa forme originelle, ne permettait d'en déceler une plus que l'autre. Pourquoi Derek s'était-il jeté sur lui comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi excité, jusqu'à lui faire un enfant ? Un temps, il s'était simplement dit que Derek, excité par Allison et frustrée de la voir lui échapper, s'était vengé sur lui. Mais ensuite, par Mélissa, la mère de Scott, il avait appris que, si les croisements entre Canidé et Félidé étaient impossibles, c'était uniquement dû à une question d'hormone. Peu importe la force des effluves, il était impossible pour ces deux races de s'exciter mutuellement tant leurs odeurs différaient. Voilà pourquoi les choses n'avaient pas vraiment marchées entre Scott et Allison. Félidé et Canidé étaient incompatibles.

La question revint donc : pourquoi Derek s'était-il jeté sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie ? Il était Canidé certes mais … dans un grognement agacé, Stiles secoua la tête pour tenter de faire partir toutes ces questions de son esprit. Il tangua alors, et son pied tapa contre la paroi de la Toyota. Grimaçant et sifflant entre ses dents, Stiles se figea. Court silence, puis un couinement. Wyatt bougea sous sa couverture, retira le pouce de sa bouche, et ouvrit des petits yeux bouffis et ensommeillés, puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. De minuscules crocs apparaissaient à la place de ses incisives.

\- Oh pardon bébé, chuchota Stiles en se penchant sur lui.

Voyant son père, Wyatt couina de bonheur ; ses petites oreilles noires apparurent sur le haut de sa tête, au milieu de ses cheveux en bataille, puis il roula sur le dos, son nez remplacé par une truffe humide et, les mains de chaque côté de la tête, se mit à couiner de plus en plus fort. Souriant, Stiles se mit à lui gratouiller la poitrine, comme il le faisait parfois lorsqu'il le réveillait de la sieste de l'après-midi et, immédiatement, Wyatt tenta de lui mordiller la main, les yeux ronds, tout excité. Puis il jappa.

Un bref aboiement grave lui répondit, suivit d'un grognement de poitrine. Surpris, Stiles se retourna. Derek montrait les crocs. Dans son sommeil, il avait entendu les couinements de Wyatt, et y répondait. Amusé malgré lui, Stiles pouffa de rire.

\- Chanloup ? questionna Wyatt.

Stiles le fixa de nouveau, souriant. Parfois, souvent même, il ne comprenait pas ce que disait son fils. Alors il demanda :

\- Quoi ?

\- Chanloup ! claironna Wyatt en pointant un doigt sur Derek.

Son père déglutit, ayant peur de comprendre. Puis il regarda Derek de nouveau, qui était retombé dans le silence, les crocs toujours visibles sur ses lèvres retroussées. Wyatt, tout foufou, comme chaque fois qu'il sortait du sommeil, se remit à couiner et à gigoter. Un morceau de la couverture lui tomba alors sur le visage et il commença à la mordiller. De nouveau, Derek gronda.

\- Chanloup ! s'écria Wyatt, tout content de ce jeu inconscient qui s'installait entre lui et son géniteur.

Stiles se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait dit hier à son fils : « Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un grand méchant loup. » et des efforts du petit pour répéter grand méchant loup. Chanloup, c'était le surnom qu'il avait donné à Derek.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Stiles les yeux écarquillés.

Il reporta son attention sur son fils, les mains levées par la stupéfaction et la peur, comme s'il voulait repousser quelque chose.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! dit-il en se mettant à battre des mains. C'est pas vrai !

Wyatt, voyant les mains de son père bouger au-dessus de lui, rit, aboya, et tenta de les attraper, ses petites menottes battant vivement l'air.

\- Chut ! tenta Stiles en essayant de l'arrêter. Chut arrête ! Faut pas dire ça Wyatt d'accord ? Faut pas !

Croyant que son père voulait jouer, Wyatt attrapa l'une de ses mains avec les deux siennes et mordilla ses doigts, comme l'aurait fait un chaton. Et Stiles paniquait. Si Derek venait à entendre ce surnom, il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Joueur, voyant que son père ne bougeait plus, Wyatt aboya de nouveau pour se faire remarquer. Sauf que cette fois, ça réveilla Derek, qui gronda et se redressa.

Stiles fit volte-face, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils relevés jusqu'au milieu du front. Derek grogna, cligna deux ou trois fois des paupières, éblouis par la lumière matinale qui entrait dans le véhicule, puis prit une grande inspiration, le nez retroussé comme s'il sentait une odeur trop forte. Ses yeux, ce matin, était d'un vert profond, couleur de la forêt. Ils se plantèrent dans ceux de Stiles, toujours écarquillés.

Tous deux se figèrent en se regardant. Wyatt couina encore, jouant avec la main de son père. Finalement, ce fut Derek qui demanda, l'air déjà agacé :

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh rien, répondit vivement Stiles en secouant énergiquement la tête avant de se figer, rien, rien du tout. Rien.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Et ça lui allait bien. Loin d'assombrir son regard, ça faisait ressortir l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux, qui virait déjà au gris-bleu.

\- Ah ! s'écria alors Wyatt, heureux comme un pape. Ah ! Ah !

Stiles se tourna vers son fils. Evidemment, le petit avait vu que Derek s'était réveillé alors il gigota de plus belle, ouvrit la bouche, et dit :

\- Ah ! Chan !

Mais Stiles, vif comme l'éclair, rabattit la couverture sur la tête du louveteau, rendant la fin du mot inintelligible. Avec un sourire un peu crispé, il glissa un regard à Derek, qui continuait de le fixer, les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires serrées.

\- Hé hé, rigola Stiles alors que son fils éclatait de rire. Il, il est comme ça ! Toujours un peu foufou au réveil, tu sais … voilà quoi !

Il se tut, prit une grande inspiration, ferma la bouche et leva les yeux au plafond. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, fit une moue qui tendit ses lèvres en avant, avant de les rouvrir dans un claquement de langue, et de soupirer. Il regarda Derek à nouveau. Passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le loup se crispa, l'air en colère. Alors il esquiva son regard et tenta de calmer son fils, qui jouait de plus belle avec sa couverture, y perçant déjà des trous avec ses petits crocs.

Mais Derek n'était pas en colère pour ce que Stiles croyait. Ce que Wyatt avait failli dire lui avait complètement échappé. Il était agacé par l'excitation qui naissait déjà en lui alors qu'il était à peine réveillé, et qu'il avait suffi d'un mouvement des lèvres de la part de Stiles pour le mettre dans cet état. Il avait suffi d'une nuit dans un habitacle fermé pour que son odeur s'imprègne partout, assaillant ses narines alors qu'il était tout juste éveillé. Dans un grondement de douleur, Derek déplia ses jambes, raidies par toute une nuit passée dans la même position et, sans adresser un seul regard à Stiles et Wyatt, descendit du véhicule.

La portière se referma un peu sèchement derrière lui. Stiles jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour être sûr que le loup était bien sorti, puis il soupira et, agenouillé, baissa la tête.

\- Quel caractère de con, dit-il aussi bas que possible.

\- Con ! lança alors Wyatt avec joie.

Stiles soupira de nouveau puis se frotta le visage et regarda son fils jouer innocemment avec sa couverture, encore tout ébouriffé de sa nuit. En à peine quelques secondes, un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux régresser ? demanda-t-il alors au petit. Jusqu'à cette époque où tu ne faisais que manger, boire, dormir et faire dans ta couche ? Parce que là, à répéter tout ce que je dis, il va m'arriver des bricoles.

\- Apa a ton c'est à pi di qui yè ? répliqua Wyatt avant d'éclater de rire et de rouler sous la couverture.

\- Euh … ouais. J'ai rien compris.

Dehors, Derek prit une grande inspiration, se gorgeant de l'odeur humide et terreuse, froide, de la Willard Bay. Mais la fragrance de Stiles était tenace. Il grogna, s'éloigna un peu de la voiture pour uriner tranquillement, appréciant de déplier ses jambes et son dos, puis revint vers le véhicule. D'après l'heure qu'il avait vue affichée sur le tableau de bord avant de sortir, il était un peu plus de huit heures. Ils allaient devoir reprendre la route rapidement s'ils voulaient tenir la cadence des dix heures de route par jour.

Il ouvrit le coffre vivement et grogna lorsqu'une bouffée de l'odeur de Stiles lui parvint violemment. Puis, les dents serrées, il fourragea parmi toutes les affaires et les denrées qui s'entassaient dans le coffre, à la recherche du réchaud à gaz et des dosettes de café.

\- Tu me passes les couches et les lingettes ? lui demanda Stiles depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

Sans rien répondre, incapable de se décrisper, Derek s'empara des deux paquets demandés et les balança à l'intérieur. Un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, suivit d'un juron étouffé et d'un éclat de rire enfantin, lui indiqua que son colis était bien réceptionné et il sourit, moqueur.

\- Aïeuh ! geignit Stiles derrière le rire de son fils.

Le changer lui prit une vingtaine de minutes tant l'enfant gigotait, pressé de sortir du véhicule. Finalement, ils s'en extirpèrent tous deux, sous les yeux de Derek qui, accroupit, se préparait un café. Stiles s'étira sous son regard, levant les bras au ciel en grognant, habillé du pantalon, du sweat et du blouson qu'il lui avait acheté la veille. Sitôt dehors, Wyatt se mit à courir en criant de joie, allant et venant entre son père et Derek en riant. Le loup sourit face à la joie innocente de l'enfant.

\- Hey Wyatt regarde ! lança Stiles en agitant devant son fils une boule de tissu, manifestement son pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait noué autant que possible.

Le louveteau se mit à sautiller, intenable, jusqu'à ce que son père jette ce nouveau jouet, comme il l'aurait fait d'un ballon. Le petit se rua derrière en jappant bruyamment, puis tomba dessus et roula. Stiles rit.

\- Bien joué mon fils ! s'écria-t-il vivement. Allez ramène, que je te le relance.

Mais Wyatt ne l'écoutait pas, tout heureux de jouer avec ce ballon improvisé. Il tenta même un coup de pied dedans, qu'il loupa largement, faisant rire son père de nouveau. Derek sourit, mais c'était un sourire amer. Parce qu'il n'était que spectateur de cette scène. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Stiles jouait avec son fils, sans se soucier de lui.

La réalité lui fit grincer des dents. Il tentait de sauver une petite famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. Pour Stiles, il n'était pas le père de Wyatt. Il était juste cet homme qui, quatre ans plus tôt, l'avait violé.

\- Donne, rigola Stiles en tirant sur le ballon de tissu, que son fils refusait de lâcher. Donne Wyatt ! Allez bonhomme, j'vais pas te lancer avec !

Finalement, dans un cri excité, Wyatt lâcha le pantalon roulé en boule et, anticipant, l'envoie, se mit à courir. Son père tituba de deux pas en arrière, puis reprit l'équilibre et lança une nouvelle fois. Evidemment, il ne lançait ni trop loin ni trop fort, en sachant que d'un côté se trouvait la route, et de l'autre l'immense Willard Bay. Le louveteau tomba de nouveau sur son jouet, puis tenta un autre coup de pied dedans, qu'il loupa.

\- Nan décidément, rigola Stiles, tu ne deviendras pas un footballeur mon fils.

\- Ballon Apa ! répliqua l'enfant d'une voix aigüe. Ballon !

\- Ouais t'as vu ça le super ballon que je t'ai fait ! Allez ramène-le, je vais le lancer.

Mais Wyatt l'ignora encore. Derek, lorsque de la fumée commença à monter au-dessus de l'eau dans la petite casserole, arrêta le réchaud et versa l'eau chaude dans deux gobelets en plastique, avant d'y verser une dosette de café dans chacun. Il se redressa, s'approcha de Stiles sans faire de bruit, et dit :

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Stiles sursauta et s'éloigna de lui d'un pas en poussant un cri.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança-t-il vivement. Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Sans s'excuser, les dents serrées, Derek lui tendit un gobelet, que Stiles regarda d'un œil sceptique, l'air de croire qu'un requin pouvait en surgir à tout moment pour le gober tout rond. Puis il releva les yeux sur le loup, un sourcil arqué.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Nan, répondit Derek d'un ton venimeux, c'est pour l'autre gars qui attend dans la voiture.

Le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'il haussait les sourcils de surprise, et il dit :

\- Ma parole mais c'est que tu sais faire de l'humour !

Derek le fusilla du regard.

\- Un petit test ! reprit Stiles avec énergie. Une devinette pour toi, voir si tu la trouve drôle : qu'est-ce qui est grincheux, n'a aucun sens de l'humour ni de conversation, et fronce toujours les sourcils ?

Ecartant les bras comme pour serrer la réponse contre lui, Stiles serrait fermement les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

\- Je te donne un petit indice, reprit-il sans se départir de son énorme sourire, son prénom commence par un D ! Allez, j'suis sûr que tu le connais !

Ombrageux, Derek balança le contenu de l'un des gobelets par terre, et s'en retourna près du réchaud pour boire son café, ravi de sa petite vengeance. Stiles fixa la petite flaque de café au sol, l'air un peu idiot.

\- Ah ouais, dommage pour le café, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, avant de crier en direction du loup : mais j'avais raison ! Grincheux et aucun sens de l'humour !

S'il avait entendu, Derek n'en montra rien, continuant de boire le contenu de son gobelet en lui tournant le dos. Wyatt revint vers son père au même moment, son ballon-pantalon dans les bras, et lui demanda :

\- Gâteau Apa ?

\- Nan pas de gâteau, répondit Stiles dans un sourire, mais hey ! on a des pains au chocolat !

Pour communiquer de la joie à son fils, il leva les bras au ciel en souriant. Evidemment, Wyatt l'imita en criant de bonheur, laissant échapper le pantalon roulé en boule, qui tomba directement dans la flaque de café. Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles se figea, les bras toujours en l'air, alors que son fils courait vers la voiture, visant le coffre, devinant que les viennoiseries se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

\- J'suis maudit, soupira Stiles.

Derek, dont l'humeur s'était assombrie suite à la mauvaise blague de son compagnon de route, hâta le départ. A peine Wyatt prit-il son petit déjeuner, qu'ils reprirent la route.

...

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on file droit dans un piège, Shérif ?

Jordan Parrish sortit de la voiture de son supérieur en refermant le col de sa veste, surpris par le vent froid. Le temps rafraichissait nettement, même dans cette région, à l'approche du mois de décembre. Stilinski sortit à son tour, et lui répondit :

\- Sans doute parce que c'en est un. Mais si on suppose que ça n'en est pas un, c'est la seule piste que j'ai pour retrouver Stiles et Wyatt. Mis à part la famille Argent, personne ne semble vouloir m'aider à les retrouver.

Son adjoint lui adressa un regard pour le moins surprit et blessé.

\- Sauf vous Parrish, se reprit Stilinski. Personne ne nous a suivi vous êtes sûr ?

\- Aussi sûr qu'on peut l'être dans une circonstance comme celle-là, répondit l'autre en le suivant.

\- C'était pas drôle.

Ils remontèrent ensemble la petite allée qui menait à la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrit à peine furent-ils arrivés sous le porche. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, encore très belle, aux cours cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus de glace, se tenait devant eux. Elle était habillée avec goût mais strictement, et de discrètes petites boucle d'oreille en perle rehaussaient son visage aux traits carrés. Lorsqu'elle les reconnut, elle sourit.

\- Shérif, dit-elle d'une voix sûre. Nous vous attendions.

\- John, madame, répliqua Stilinski en tendant la main. Appelez-moi John.

\- Bien.

Elle lui serra fermement la main, un peu raide, puis sourit et fit de même avec Parrish lorsque ce-dernier se présenta à son tour. La porte refermée, elle les conduisit dans un petit salon parfaitement meublé et propre. Maison et vêtements petit bourgeois, famille aisée. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas attendus à moins. Après tout, ils connaissaient l'historique de cette famille de Félidé, l'une des plus pures et des plus anciennes du pays. Ce qui les étonnait, en revanche, c'était leur grief contre le CRED.

Un homme entra dans le salon au même moment qu'eux, suivit d'Allison. Immédiatement, Stilinski devina qu'il s'agissait de son père, aussi tendit-il sa main avec sincérité.

\- Monsieur Argent, dit-il, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Christopher, sourit son interlocuteur en lui faisant une franche et amicale poignée de main. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir reçu hier.

\- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, sourit la femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte d'entrée, et qu'ils devinèrent être son épouse.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous installés, avec entre eux une belle table basse en verre, Allison prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée Shérif, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Je sais que vous vouliez garder le secret sur vos recherches à propos de la famille Hale, mais j'étais trop inquiète pour Stiles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Stilinski avec calme, ça n'est pas grave. De toute façon on m'a retiré ma plaque et forcé à rester dans la ville, alors un peu d'aide est la bienvenue.

Rassurée, la jeune femme lui sourit, se triturant les mains. Assit à ses côtés, son père lui fit un sourire rassurant puis tourna le visage vers ses invités et attaqua le sujet sans préambule.

\- Malheureusement, je dois vous dire qu'Allison a de bonnes raisons d'être inquiète, déclara-t-il gravement. Elle s'est infiltrée au CRED sous couverture pour nous aider à mieux comprendre leur façon de travailler, et depuis qu'elle y est nous avons découvert beaucoup de chose.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux, dit Parrish en s'accoudant à ses genoux, mais je croyais que nous attendions d'autres membres de votre famille.

Il regarda autour d'eux, l'air curieux. Christopher lui sourit.

\- Allison vit à San Diego depuis qu'elle travaille là-bas, dit-il non sans une certaine fierté dans la voix. Et pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule au cas où il se passe quelque chose, ma femme y vit aussi. Hier j'étais seul ici. Elles ne sont arrivées que ce matin.

Stilinski fronça les sourcils, attentif. Si Christopher Argent prenait la peine de mettre sa fille unique et sa femme en danger, c'est que la situation était plus sérieuse que ce qu'il avait cru d'abord.

\- Pourquoi en voulez-vous au CRED ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Christopher le tempéra d'un signe calme de la main et d'un sourire.

\- Parlons d'abord des risques que courre votre fils, John, dit-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleu-vert. Vous comprendrez très vite vous-même pourquoi je cherche à démanteler cette organisation. Avez-vous toujours le mail que ma fille vous a envoyé avec les informations que vous lui aviez demandé ?

\- Euh, répondit Stilinski en se mettant à fouiller frénétiquement dans la poche de sa veste, oui. Attendez … oui. Le voilà.

Son interlocuteur tendit la main, réclamant le téléphone. Dès qu'il l'eut pris, il lut à voix haute :

\- Ici. Enfants engendrés neuf. Enfants vivants zéro. Savez-vous ce que ça signifie ?

Stilinski garda le silence, surpris. En réalité, la seule information qui l'avait intéressé sur cette fiche d'identité, c'était le nom de celui qui avait pratiquement violé son fils, ainsi que les villes résidentielles. Et sa photo, bien sûr. Une photo qu'il avait regardée presque toute la nuit, la rage au ventre.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement lorsqu'il vit que le père et la fille face à lui attendaient une réponse.

\- Ça signifie simplement que ces neufs enfants ont été tués, déclara alors Christopher d'une voix rauque.

Stilinski et Parrish clignèrent des yeux, surpris. Le plus âgé sentit le mince espoir qui le tenait depuis la veille s'envoler brusquement.

\- Attendez vous vous moquez de moi ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Vous me faites perdre mon temps parce que vous êtes un de ces bornés qui lutte contre l'avortement ?!

Son adjoint, les sourcils froncés, semblait aussi remonté que lui.

\- Non vous ne comprenez pas ! répliqua Allison, prenant même son père de court. Ces enfants ont véritablement été tués !

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, mais ils étaient crispés. La jeune femme reprit courageusement :

\- Ce que le CRED veut, ce que les alphas veulent, ce sont des pures races. Hors tant que l'enfant n'est pas né, il est impossible de voir à quoi ressemblera sa forme originelle, ni même ce que son aura dégagera de puissance, pas même avec des prélèvements. Alors ils … ils attendent leur naissance et si … si l'enfant ne leur convient pas ils …

Elle se tut, les yeux embués de larmes. Stilinski, les yeux écarquillés, retint son souffle. Son sang était devenu de la glace dans ses veines.

\- Ce sont des infanticides, souffla son adjoint à ses côtés, blême d'horreur. Ils tuent les nouveau-nés qui ne leur conviennent pas ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Christopher tout en passant une main rassurante dans le dos de sa fille. Si l'enfant n'est pas conforme à leurs attentes, ils s'en débarrassent. Au début, ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Les enfants étaient placés à l'adoption ou, dans le pire des cas, abandonnés. Mais ça a conduit à une multiplication des races comme le chien-loup par exemple, dont le nombre augmentait alors que celui des loups plus purs descendait en chute libre. Le CRED n'a recourt à cette extrémité que depuis une vingtaine d'années.

Stilinski tenta de déglutir mais toute l'horreur de cette révélation lui restait en travers de la gorge. Vingt ans. Combien d'enfants morts durant ces vingt années ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire à mon fils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage et de dégoût.

\- Oui, répondit doucement Christopher, très certainement. Lui faire des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il leur donne ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Mais ! C'est impossible ! Qu'ils emportent Wyatt je peux comprendre, c'est un louveteau ! Mais mon fils n'a rien de !

\- Non John.

\- Stiles a forcément quelque chose, déclara Allison en reniflant. Un bâtard ne peut pas donner naissance à un louveteau aussi pur sans avoir quelque chose dans ses gênes, quelque chose de rare.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Stilinski, ébahi.

\- On l'ignore, répondit Christopher. Allison ne travaille pas dans le bon secteur du CRED pour obtenir ce genre d'information, elle, elle ne fait que taper ses fiches.

Il brandit le téléphone toujours dans sa main sur l'écran duquel apparaissait la photo de Derek Hale. Stilinski ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui échappèrent brusquement et il se retrouva muet. Ses mains tremblaient. Il y enfouit son visage en soupirant. Venant en aide à son supérieur, Parrish demanda :

\- C'est pour ça que vous en êtes arrivés à lutter contre eux ? Ils ont fait subir ça à une femme de votre famille ?

\- Parler de moi n'est pas important, répondit Christopher, éludant la question. L'important c'est de venir en aide à Stiles.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas confiance tant que vous ne me ferez pas confiance ! lança Stilinski en relevant vivement la tête, du feu dans les yeux. Je ne mettrais pas la vie de mon fils entre vos mains tant que vous ne nous direz pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important !

\- Pour moi ça l'est !

Les deux pères de famille se fixèrent. Finalement, ce fut la mère d'Allison qui intervint.

\- Chris, dit-elle avec fermeté.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Bon très bien, dit-il finalement, tout calme retrouvé. Mais sachez que je déteste me souvenir de ça !

Stilinski continuait de le fixer, attentif.

\- Ma famille travaille avec le CRED depuis quatre générations, reprit Christopher d'une voix dure. Nous ne sommes pas des Reproducteurs, mais des agents. Là-bas, on nous appelle les Chasseurs. Mon boulot était de tracer les fuyards, ceux qui s'étaient échappés, afin de les ramener dans leur horde ou leur meute, à leurs alphas. Le plus souvent, vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'agissait d'adolescents ou de femmes.

Les deux hommes face à lui se crispèrent d'indignation, malgré la douleur qu'ils lisaient dans son regard. La douleur et la honte.

\- J'ai travaillé quelques années avec mon père et ma sœur, continua-t-il difficilement, sans me rendre compte … pour bien que vous compreniez, sachez que j'ai grandi là-dedans, en entendant ce genre de récit et, je pensais m'être blindé. Je pensais que ça ne m'atteignait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit engagé par une famille pour retrouver une femme qui s'était échappée avec son enfant. Je me souviens encore des précisions du contrat : la vie de l'enfant leur importait peu, qu'il meurt leur était égal, mais nous devions leur ramener la femelle vivante.

Au fil de son récit, Christopher Argent s'était crispé. Ses dents serrées laissaient à peine passer les mots. Ses yeux étaient devenus froids, plein d'une rage ancienne qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à refouler.

\- Elle venait d'accoucher, reprit-il d'une voix tranchante. On l'a retrouvée en deux jours à peine, en la repérant sur les caméras de surveillance d'une gare, et puis on a réussi à la coincer sur un pont au-dessus des voies ferrées et des aiguillages. Ce n'est pas son geste désespéré qui m'a fait prendre conscience de l'horreur et de la terreur que nous maintenions par notre travaille de Chasseurs, mais l'expression que son visage arborait à ce moment-là. Quand elle a compris qu'on la ramenait à son alpha, elle s'est jetée du pont, directement sur les voies, au moment où arrivait un train. Elle et le petit sont morts sur le coup.

Un silence intense et plein d'horreur s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Stilinski, douloureusement, reprit son souffle, ne réalisant qu'au moment où sa poitrine commença à lui faire mal, qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long du récit de son hôte.

\- Son expression n'était pas celle de la peur, conclut ce-dernier avec rage, mais celle de la détermination et du soulagement. Elle a choisi la mort pour échapper à l'horreur de sa vie, elle a choisi de mourir pour échapper à l'emprise de son alpha, une personne censée la protéger. J'ai vu la sérénité sur son visage au moment de son choix. Deux jours après, je quittai mon emploi, ma famille, le CRED.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla. La maitresse de maison fixait son mari, une lueur à la fois compréhensive et dure dans le regard, alors que les yeux d'Allison, eux, étaient embués de larmes contenues. Quant à Christopher, son regard était si glacée, et son visage si figé de honte et de colère, que Stilinski se crut un instant face à la représentation terrible de la rage imagée. Un sentiment qui prenait les traits d'un homme, et non pas l'inverse.

\- Et cet organisme dont vous nous parliez, reprit alors son adjoint d'une voix étrange, partagée entre la tristesse, la curiosité et le soutien.

\- Quand j'ai quitté le CRED, répondit aussitôt Christopher, je savais que quelqu'un luttait déjà pour l'arrêter, car j'avais eu à faire à eux en tant que Chasseur. Prendre contact avec eux m'a pris du temps, car comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne s'agit que de quelques hommes et femmes disséminés aux quatre coins du pays. Finalement, c'est l'une d'entre eux qui a pris contact avec moi.

Il glissa un regard à sa femme, qui lui répondit d'un sourire, et les deux agents de police comprirent que ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés de cette façon.

\- Et où en êtes-vous ? demanda Parrish avec empressement. Qu'avez-vous réussi à faire jusqu'ici ?

\- Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur, répondit Christopher en redressant les épaules. Aux yeux des autorités, le CRED est intouchable. Il s'agit pour eux d'une société à responsabilité limité tout ce qu'il y a de plus légale, dirigée par des actionnaires et un conseil administratif composé des plus grands administrateurs connus de notre époque. Des hommes qui se partagent de gros bénéfices, vu ce que les alphas déboursent pour avoir la paix et la sécurité. Nous sommes en contact avec le FBI, la CIA et même le NYPD mais ils ne peuvent rien faire sans preuve.

\- Des preuves ?

\- Voilà pourquoi Allison travaille là-bas. Mon père et ma sœur ne connaissent pas son existence, elle ne court donc aucun risque, et a pris un autre nom pour se faire embaucher. Malheureusement elle est encore bas dans l'échelle de la société, et n'a donc accès qu'à peu d'informations. La seule information intéressante que nous ayons est celle-ci.

Encore une fois, il brandit le téléphone dans sa main, avant de préciser :

\- Le rapport enfants engendrés enfants vivants.

\- Et le FBI ne peut rien faire avec ça ? s'étonna Stilinski.

\- Ils ont tenté, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le CRED semble intouchable, et ses actionnaires ainsi que ses administrateurs sont riches et influençables. Les procureurs ne peuvent pas s'attaquer à des requins pareils sans des preuves en béton.

\- Quels genres de preuves alors ? demanda Parrish, les sourcils froncés.

\- Des témoignages, des plaintes.

Stilinski prit une grande inspiration, de plus en plus perdu. Il ignorait comment aider son fils en ne sachant rien ; maintenant qu'il en savait plus, il ne savait toujours pas comment lui venir en aide, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant.

\- Ce que nous allons vous demander va vous paraître très dur John, déclara soudainement la mère d'Allison, ses yeux bleus pâles fixant durement son invité consterné. Les autorités pourront nous aider si nous leur promettons un témoignage. Et pour ça nous allons avoir besoin de votre fils. Il faudra qu'il témoigne contre la meute Hale, et contre le CRED. Qu'il témoigne de ce qu'il aura vécu.

Le père de Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre et à la remercier, plein de gratitude, mais sa dernière phrase le laissa muet. Près de lui, son adjoint serra les dents. Il semblait avoir compris comme lui.

\- De ce qu'il aura vécu ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il devra fournir des preuves de la séquestration et des viols, répondit froidement la femme assise avec raideur dans son fauteuil.

Immédiatement, Stilinski se redressa, livide.

\- Attendez ! répliqua alors Parrish. Votre plan c'est ça ? Vous allez les laisser le violer et agir seulement après ?!

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, tenta Christopher avec dureté, le témoignage doit être en béton armé, sans cela le CRED continuera !

\- C'est mon fils ! rugit Stilinski en bondissant sur ses pieds, rouge de colère. Je ne vais pas le laisser subir ça !

\- Il est sans doute trop tard John, contra son hôtesse en se levant à son tour. Depuis combien de temps le détiennent-ils ?

Stilinski serra les dents et les poings, puis sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

\- Trois jours, répondit-il alors en tremblant. Trois … jours …

\- Alors votre fils a très certainement déjà subi le pire John. Je suis désolée.

\- Mais Shérif, déclara Parrish doucement, Stiles n'est plus chez les Hale.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Christopher, surpris.

Sa femme se contenta de froncer les sourcils ce qui, loin d'assombrir son regard, rendit ses yeux presque blancs.

\- Oui, soupira Stilinski en réalisant qu'il n'en avait encore rien dit aux Argent, ni au téléphone la veille, ni en cet instant. D'après ce que nous savons, Stiles n'est plus sur le territoire Hale. Un message nous est parvenu nous disant qu'il s'était enfuit avec cet homme.

Il pointa son propre téléphone du doigt, toujours dans la main de Christopher.

\- Derek Hale. Si nous avons bien compris, ils sont en route pour Winnipeg.

\- Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?! s'énerva la femme avec une colère froide.

\- Désolé que la fuite de mon fils et sa sécurité bouleverse vos plans !

\- Veuillez nous excuser, déclara Christopher, se mettant debout à son tour. Nous étions persuadés de … excusez-nous. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Parrish.

\- Des Chasseurs sont certainement à leur trousse maintenant, et les Chasseurs rattrapent toujours leurs proies.

\- En attaquant le CRED avec un témoignage contre lequel il ne pourrait pas se défendre, on aurait eu une chance d'arrêter cette chasse, souffla Allison avec tristesse, malheureusement maintenant …

\- On le peut toujours ! répliqua vivement Parrish. Ce mot ! Cette information, Shérif !

\- Quel mot ? lui demanda Christopher, les sourcils froncés.

\- La personne qui nous a prévenus de la fuite de Stiles, répondit Stilinski avec une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Nous étions encore sur le territoire Hale lorsque quelqu'un nous a glissé un mot, entre les battants à peine ouverts d'un volet, alors que l'alpha était à peine entrée dans le manoir. Une personne prête à prendre ce genre de risque doit avoir assez de cran pour porter plainte contre le CRED !

\- C'est trop risqué, décréta la mère d'Allison avec froideur, nous n'avons aucune garantie que cette personne acceptera de nous aider, nous n'allons pas risquer notre couverture pour ça.

\- Pour ça ?! Des femelles et des androgynus se font violer, des enfants se font tués, les mâles eux-mêmes n'ont peut-être pas d'autres choix que d'obéir, et vous ne voulez pas risquer une couverture !

L'ancien Shérif et la femme de poigne se dévisagèrent intensément.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira finalement Christopher. Je suis désolé de vous avoir … donné cet espoir. Nous ne pouvons pas …

\- Papa ! s'écria Allison, le coupant en plein repentir. Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait ! Stiles n'est même pas encore majeur, et Wyatt n'est qu'un bébé ! Tu ne peux pas !

Le père fixa sa fille droit dans les yeux, de la honte et de la tristesse dans le regard. Mais une sonnerie de téléphone mit fin aux différents face à face, coupant court à l'intensité dramatique. Christopher adressa un bref coup d'œil au téléphone de John Stilinski, qu'il tenait toujours, et dit en lui tendant :

\- C'est Scott.

Les yeux d'Allison s'agrandirent mais elle baissa la tête, alors que son père serrait les dents. Manifestement, évoquer le jeune homme entre eux était toujours douloureux. Sans réfléchir, Stilinski prit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à raccrocher rageusement, prêt à reprendre sa dispute avec la femme froide et autoritaire qui lui faisait toujours face, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Ebahi par l'idée qui fusait dans sa tête, il fixait le petit icône rouge sur l'écran de son portable, figé.

\- Shérif ? appela Parrish, légèrement inquiet.

Finalement, ce-dernier décrocha et mit l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Scott ?

\- Bonjour Shérif, répondit le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil. Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose Scott.

\- Euh … oui ? Quoi ?

\- Ton père travail toujours au FBI ?

Il y eut un court silence dans le téléphone. Stilinski savait que Scott n'était pas en bon terme avec son père suite au divorce de ses parents, mais il était prêt à tout désormais, même à troubler le meilleur ami de son fils.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, répondit ce-dernier d'une voix tendue.

\- Bien, soupira Stilinski avant de reprendre, après une courte inspiration : j'ai besoin que tu reprennes contact avec lui Scott. Pour Stiles.

...

\- Essais de le calmer bon sang, gronda Derek les dents serrées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, que je joue à la dinette ! répliqua rageusement Stiles.

\- Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! cria Wyatt avec énergie. Veux sortiiiiiiii ! Veux allon Apa !

\- Chut Wyatt calmes-toi t'es chiant là.

Le petit se mit à crier en gigotant dans les bras de son père, de plus en plus insupportable. C'était l'après-midi, ils roulaient depuis des heures, et le louveteau n'avait pas une seule fois mit les pattes dehors, car lorsque Derek s'était arrêté pour refaire un plein d'essence il avait bien pris soin, cette fois, de fermer la voiture de l'extérieur. Enervé d'être resté dans le véhicule aussi longtemps, fatigué et pas rassuré, l'enfant s'était donc mit à crier et à gémir plusieurs minutes plus tôt, et Stiles ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Ce qui, évidemment, énervait Derek.

\- La patience c'est pas une vertu chez toi hein ? lui demanda Stiles, lui aussi énervé.

\- Me cherche pas, répliqua Derek avec froideur.

Evidemment, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée depuis ce matin, et il avait passé son temps à grogner et à ignorer les questions de son passager – du moins autant que possible. Un cri de Wyatt retentit si fort que son père en sursauta.

\- Hey oh du calme !

\- Mets-le derrière qu'il joue avec la couverture, gronda de nouveau le loup.

\- Hors de question qu'il soit sans ceinture, tu roules comme un dingue.

\- Je roule normalement !

\- Y'a des gens qui sont morts pour moins que ça.

Derek ne répondit rien mais ses mains serrèrent un peu plus le volant. L'impatience et l'enfermement jouant, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées entre eux.

Soudain, le téléphone sur le tableau de bord sonna. Wyatt se tut, surprit, puis se remit à crier une fois qu'il eut compris que ce n'était pas un jouet.

\- Regarde ce que c'est, ordonna Derek à Stiles sans lui adresser un coup d'œil.

\- La politesse risque pas de t'étouffer toi, répliqua l'androgynus en tendant la main vers le petit appareil.

Derek était si tendu que les muscles de ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal. Stiles, tout en retenant son fils contre lui du bras gauche, tenait le téléphone dans la main droite. Les sourcils froncés, il lut :

\- Toutes les frontières … de l'état de … Wahsington, pfiou la vache c'est super abrégé, j'ai du mal à lire ! sont surveillées. Euh … Chasseur à vos trousses, chien-loup partis. Traduction ?

Le loup garda le silence.

\- Allooooooooooooooo ! l'appela Stiles.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! s'écria Wyatt en réponse.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est quoi des Chasseurs ?

Attiré par l'écran du téléphone, le petit cessa momentanément de crier et tenta d'arracher l'objet des mains de son père.

\- Je connais une blague super elle va te faire rire, reprit Stiles avec un sourire en coin, alors c'est deux chinois qui entrent dans un bar et …

\- Chasseurs c'est le nom qu'on donne aux agents du CRED, répondit finalement Derek d'une voix rauque. Les gros bras de Madeleine sont tous des chiens-loups, ça veut dire qu'elle les a envoyé à notre poursuite, ils ont dû comprendre qu'on ne passerait pas par l'ouest mais par l'est.

Stiles sourit d'un air moqueur, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Wyatt hoqueta dans ses bras, les yeux mouillés de larmes, accaparé par le téléphone que son père venait de lui abandonner. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il appuyait et secouait, faisant aller et venir les différentes applications sur l'écran.

\- Enlève-lui ça des mains il va faire n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Derek en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

Obéissant, Stiles reprit le téléphone, mais voilà qu'elle fut la réaction de son fils :

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- Ok ok rends-lui ! s'écria Derek dans une grimace.

Souriant toujours, Stiles remit l'IPhone dans les menottes de Wyatt, qui cessa immédiatement de crier et reprit son exploration attentive, un air curieux et sérieux sur le visage.

\- C'est qui cette femme ? demanda l'androgynus après seulement quelques minutes de silence. Pourquoi elle nous aide ?

\- C'est ma cousine, répondit Derek, jugeant plus sûr pour ses nerfs de répondre tout de suite.

\- Ah ! Donc c'est pas toi qui l'as engrossée.

Derek se raidit plus encore en montrant les dents, prêt à mordre. Mais Stiles, même s'il vit sa réaction, dit :

\- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu l'avais violé elle aussi.

\- Bordel mais arrêtes avec ça ! répliqua rageusement Derek.

\- Bodel ? questionna Wyatt sans même lever les yeux du téléphone.

\- C'est pas parce que tu te voiles la face que je vais en faire autant, je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, déclara Stiles avec sérieux. Tu sais ce que tu risques pour un v.i.o.l sur mineur ?

\- Ecoutes-moi bien, le menaça Derek avec fureur, tu remets ça sur le tapis encore une fois et !

\- Dapi dapi ougeuh ! chanta l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

Stiles rigola en ébouriffant les cheveux épais de son fils, qui rigola à son tour. Derek, quant à lui, coupé dans son élan, prit une grande inspiration par les narines pour se calmer, mais aussi pour tenter de maitriser le rire qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Oui, le rire.

\- Ah ! s'écria soudainement Wyatt avec une joie sincère.

\- Oh les jolis ballons ! commenta Stiles en fixant le téléphone.

Manifestement, à force de toucher l'écran à répétition, l'enfant avait finalement réussi à trouver un jeu aux multiples ballons de couleur. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il brandit le petit appareil vers Derek et dit :

\- Agade Chanloup ! Agade !

Surpris, le conducteur fronça les sourcils.

\- Jolis ballons ! s'écria vivement Stiles avant que le loup ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ouahou tous les ballons ! allez joues maintenant.

Un peu brutalement, il ramena le téléphone vers le visage de son fils, jusqu'à lui écraser sur le nez. Le petit sursauta puis rit mais insista :

\- A Chanloup ?!

Stiles éclata de rire brusquement, avant de tapoter la tête de Wyatt. Mais Derek, les sourcils toujours froncés, lui adressa un regard agacé et mauvais.

\- Hé hé hé, rigola l'androgynus d'un rire forcé. Qu'il est drôle, on ne comprend pas un mot quand il parle …

Wyatt rit à son tour. Derek, lui, ne riait pas. Il avait la désagréable impression que Stiles continuait à se moquer de lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Sans rien dire d'autre, Wyatt se plongea dans son jeu, enfin silencieux, et, durant quelques minutes, son père joua avec lui, ravi de l'agacer en crevant un ballon avant lui. L'enfant, tout en lui tapant sur les mains pour l'en empêcher, grognait et gémissait, comme un vrai petit louveteau. Et si tout Stiles s'amusa de ça, ce fut seulement pour un court instant, au grand dam de Derek.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

Derek grogna.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ta cousine ? répéta Stiles sans en tenir compte.

Nouveau grognement.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais tenter de deviner ! s'écria énergiquement l'androgynus avec un air mutin. Alors … Sylvia ? Euh … Elisabeth ? Laurence ? Non ? Bon, essayons un prénom plus américain alors … Shakira ?

\- Maxine, gronda Derek entre ses dents serrées.

\- Oh c'est joli ! Et son bébé, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Derek sentit son cœur devenir de la pierre et tomber au fond de son estomac. Sa cousine était seule, entre les mains de Madeleine, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Et cet abruti d'androgynus qui lui parlait d'elle, remuant le couteau dans la plaie !

\- On n'en sait rien, répondit-il tout de même, les yeux fixés sur la route.

\- Ah, commenta Stiles, surpris. Ouais ceci dit, moi non plus je ne voulais pas savoir pour Wyatt, mais les services sociaux …

Là, l'androgynus se tut. Etonné, Derek lui adressa un coup d'œil, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Stiles babillait tellement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait, ou alors trop tard. Les lèvres closes dans cette moue à la fois grotesque et furieusement excitante, il s'entêtait à regarder par la vitre les reliefs montagneux du paysage qui défilait alors qu'ils entraient tout juste dans l'Idaho.

Mais le sourire de Derek le quitta et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se souvint des mots de Stiles. Il avait parlé des services sociaux. Que venaient faire les services sociaux dans cette histoire ? La réponse lui vint facilement : Stiles était mineur quand il avait eu son enfant, il n'avait que seize ans à peine, et il était donc normal que les services sociaux s'y soient intéressés. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu connaître le sexe de son enfant ?

Aussi discrètement que possible, Derek renifla l'odeur de Stiles. Ses hormones lui disaient qu'il était prêt à s'accoupler, qu'il était une femelle fertile, mais il y avait plus que ça. De la culpabilité derrière le désir réprimé. De la honte. Derek comprit alors que l'androgynus n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas désiré garder l'enfant. Et pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Après tout, Wyatt était né d'un viol.

Dès que ces mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête, Derek retint son souffle. Il avait beau nier et s'énerver dès que Stiles prononçait ce mot, en l'épelant ou non, il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était en tort et que l'androgynus avait raison. Oui, il l'avait agressé. Oui, il était coupable. Prit dans une vague de culpabilité à son tour, Derek ouvrit la bouche, prêt à présenter ses excuses, prêt à dire : « je suis désolé. », mais, encore une fois, Stiles le devança et dit :

\- T'en sais rien ou tu t'en fous ? Parce que vu comme vous la traitez cette femme, je doute que tu t'en soucis. D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle nous aide ! J'ai bien envie de croire qu'elle le fasse pour moi, mais toi tu ne le mérite certainement pas. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu sais mais …

Derek referma la bouche, gonflé de colère, alors que Stiles continuait son monologue. Il se blinda autant que possible, tentant d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Car il savait que Stiles avait raison. Il ne le méritait pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années.

...

Stiles, crispé à cause du froid, remonta ses genoux plus encore. Mais ses pieds continuaient de dépasser de la couverture. Quel idiot aussi d'avoir enlevé ses chaussures ! La nuit était tombée, Derek avait arrêté la voiture sur le bas-côté, comme la veille, le long d'une route obscure, au beau milieu de … où ? Stiles ne savait plus. Les villes, les états, les routes s'étaient succédées, et il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est que plus ils montaient au nord-est et plus il faisait froid. Inquiet pour son fils, il resserra ses bras autour de son petit corps chaud, appréciant de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux noirs, juste sous son menton.

Avant qu'ils aillent dormir, et après s'être restaurés d'une autre boîte de conserve, dont le contenu avait été versé dans la minuscule casserole du réchaud à gaz, Stiles avait joué avec son fils autant que possible, le faisant courir et rire, pour le fatiguer. Car Wyatt avait somnolé l'après-midi, quelques heures avant, et n'avait pas bougé de la voiture. Heureusement, il avait toujours été un grand dormeur et n'avait donc pas eu de difficulté à tomber dans les bras de morphé, dormant désormais profondément, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, ronflotant doucement. Mais Stiles, lui, ne dormait pas. Pas encore. Il échafaudait un plan.

Derek, de nouveau allongé sur les deux sièges avant de la voiture, poussa un soupir dans son sommeil – du moins le supposa-t-il car, de là où il était allongé, il ne voyait pas son visage. Attentif, Stiles dressa l'oreille. Le loup ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. Il avait passé toute sa journée à grogner et à lui jeter des regards assassins, ne voyant en lui qu'une gêne potentiellement avantageuse. Ne voyant en lui qu'un corps capable d'engendrer des louveteaux. Stiles savait pourquoi Derek l'aidait, pourquoi il le mettait à l'abri de la meute : afin de l'avoir pour lui seul. Pour lui faire des enfants. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler légèrement sous la colère et la peur, ce qui fit gigoter Wyatt, alors il prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Ça n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Il avait été aussi obéissant que possible. Chiant certes, mais obéissant – dans le cas contraire Derek aurait trouvé son mutisme soudain trop étrange. Depuis la veille, lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'assommer alors que le loup était au téléphone avec ses parents, Stiles avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus par la force. Impossible face à un gros gabarit de cette puissance. Il allait devoir être plus rusé que ça.

Lentement, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne pas bousculer Wyatt, Stiles sortit l'IPhone de sous la couverture et alluma l'écran. Encore une fois, le désespoir le submergea tandis que les différents chiffres qui composaient les numéros de téléphone de son père, de Scott, de Kira, et même du commissariat, dansèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les assembler. Son père avait pourtant insisté pour qu'il apprenne et retienne ces numéros par cœur, arguant que ce serait bien utile le jour où il se retrouverait sans son portable à devoir appeler du secours. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais pris la menace au sérieux. A cette époque, qui était assez bête pour se retrouver sans téléphone portable de toute façon ? Lui, à l'évidence. Et maintenant qu'il en avait besoin, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ces numéros, de simples numéros, qui pourtant pourraient le sauver lui et son fils.

Mais il avait un plan. Risqué, mais un plan tout de même. Plissant des paupières, il scruta l'écran de l'IPhone à la recherche de l'information qu'il cherchait. Evidemment, il avait bien tenté de se connecter à Internet mais n'avait même pas trouvé l'icône. Pas de connexion ici. Il trouva les chiffres dont il avait besoin. Dix pourcents. Voilà ce qu'il restait de la batterie du téléphone de Derek. Lorsque ce-dernier l'avait sorti de la boîte, Stiles avait bien vu que l'appareil était neuf, et n'avait peut-être, avec un peu de chance, jamais été utilisé. La batterie n'était donc pas pleine. Elle se déchargerait donc rapidement.

Inlassablement, Stiles pianota sur l'IPhone, ouvrant et germant les applications, jouant aux différents jeux dans l'obscurité, afin qu'il se décharge plus vite. Avec un téléphone à plat, Derek n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa requête.

* * *

Bonjour ! Je sais je publie plus tard que prévu, j'ai pas d'autre excuse si ce n'est une grosse flemmite aigüe (j'suis restée trois jours à regarder le plafond sans pouvoir écrire l'angoisse !) hey mais hey STOP ! me lynchez pas, si je meurs vous n'aurez pas la suite :P

Donc, d'après vous que prévois Stiles ? Et le père de Scott alors, va-t-il accepter de les aider ? Les choses semblent encore très compliqué entre Derek et Stiles bref ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)

Bisous ! A bientôt :)


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Derek se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, tiré de son sommeil par le froid. Dans une grimace, tout en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il déplia son corps engourdi ; il avait les jambes et le dos douloureux, les doigts et le nez gelé. Le mois de décembre approchant, plus ils montaient vers le nord et se dirigeaient vers l'est, et plus la température baissait. Les sourcils froncés, inquiet, il regarda vers l'arrière de la voiture. Stiles et Wyatt étaient toujours profondément endormis. Le petit disparaissait presque entièrement dans les bras de son père, emmitouflé dans la couverture ; Stiles était paisible et ses pieds dépassaient, incroyablement blancs sur le sol sombre du véhicule.

Soupirant, Derek se frotta les yeux, empli d'une vague intense de culpabilité. Ainsi endormi, silencieux et détendu, Stiles paraissait si jeune. L'odeur mature de son corps, alléchante pour lui qui savait si bien capter les effluves, lui faisait oublier que cet androgynus, ce garçon, n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Seize, lorsqu'il était enceint de Wyatt. De son fils. Rouvrant les yeux Derek les observa encore, appréciant ce silence, cet instant entre deux ou le temps lui-même semblait flotter, lointain, étranger, extérieur. Comme si l'intérieur de cette voiture était hors de tout, des choses, de l'Histoire. Mais pas du passé. Ce passé auquel Derek ne pouvait plus échapper.

Il avait commis des erreurs, c'était indiscutable. Il avait peut-être un peu bu lors de cette soirée où il avait rencontré Stiles, il était peut-être perdu, dépassé par les événements, ne se reconnaissait peut-être plus, mais il s'était caché derrière tout ceci trop longtemps pour s'excuser et s'éviter des remords. Il avait mal agi. Evidemment, Stiles aurait pu se débattre davantage cette nuit-là, aurait pu crier pour appeler à l'aide ; mais aurait-ce véritablement été différent ? Comment savoir ? Retourner en arrière était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait déjà commis. Réparer ses erreurs étant impossible, Derek décida qu'il pourrait toujours rendre les choses présentes plus vivables. Meilleures.

Un peu gêné par ses propres pensées, il quitta le visage de Stiles des yeux, et vit alors le téléphone, abandonné au sol, éteint. Silencieusement, il se pencha pour attraper le petit objet, serrant les mâchoires lorsque son siège grinça, puis se redressa. Stiles n'avait même pas frémit. Lentement, le loup s'extirpa du véhicule, referma doucement la portière derrière lui, et s'étira de nouveau, reniflant profondément, appréciant de sentir l'odeur froide des arbres tout autour de lui. Le territoire boisé et montagneux du Montana lui avait toujours plu, car il lui rappelait le Canada où il avait grandi, ces grandes forêts de pins qui sentaient la sève et les feuilles mortes, le bois mouillé et la terre froide. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que l'odeur de Stiles était très proche de ces différentes fragrances qui lui rappelaient beaucoup sa liberté d'enfant. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il se sentait si excité, si intéressé par ce garçon ?

Grognant pour se rappeler à l'ordre, Derek fronça les sourcils et réveilla l'IPhone d'une pression du pouce. Maxine ne lui avait envoyé aucun message depuis la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenu du départ des chien-loup de Madeleine. Ça l'énervait et l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir où ces mâles brutaux et obéissants se trouvaient aujourd'hui ; ils se relayaient sans doute au volant, et pouvaient donc voyager de nuit, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Où étaient-ils ? Deux cent kilomètres derrière lui, ou seulement une vingtaine ? Redressant la tête, Derek scruta la route secondaire au bord de laquelle il s'était arrêté pour la nuit. L'asphalte était humide et une brume persistait, noyant l'horizon derrière des vaguelettes de nuages transparents. Il n'y avait personne, mais il pouvait entendre, grâce à sa bonne ouïe, la circulation qui s'éveillait déjà sur l'axe principal.

Evidemment, continuer sur les petites routes jusqu'au Dakota du Nord était une solution alternative pour se protéger et éviter une rencontre avec ses cousins, mais cela rallongerait le trajet d'une bonne dizaine d'heures, et il ne serait pas tranquille tant que Stiles et l'enfant ne seraient pas en sécurité au Canada. Il fixa de nouveau le téléphone, qui lui indiqua sept heure trente-cinq. D'après ses souvenirs, s'il ne se trompait pas, il leur restait entre quatorze et dix-neuf heures de route, en fonction de la circulation. Un jour et demi, deux jours maximum. Ils touchaient au but. Il rangea l'IPhone dans la poche arrière de son jean, sans voir qu'il ne restait que deux pourcents de batterie, et, après s'être soulagé, ouvrit le coffre aussi silencieusement que possible pour se préparer un café. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la voiture lui indiqua que Stiles dormait toujours, aussi que Wyatt, immobile dans ses bras. Il hésita un instant, les regardant sans bouger, puis se décida à refermer le coffre et à leur octroyer une demi-heure supplémentaire de sommeil.

Trente minutes plus tard, ses deux passagers dormaient toujours, et Derek, alors au téléphone avec sa mère – qui l'informait qu'ils étaient près de Winnipeg et pousseraient jusqu'à la frontière pour les y attendre – leur laissa encore une demi-heure. A huit heures et demie, il était au téléphone avec ses sœurs, et ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'il raccrocha enfin, il était neuf heures dix, et l'IPhone n'avait plus qu'un pourcent de batterie. Il le rangea dans sa poche sans le remarquer.

Aussi doucement que possible, il ouvrit la portière côté passager, et se pencha sur les deux endormis. Il tendit la main, prêt à secouer Stiles par l'épaule, avant de se raviser. Lentement, non sans une certaine hésitation et un peu de crainte, il tendit le doigt et caressa la joue ronde de Wyatt, dont la tête émergeait à moitié hors de la couverture. La peau était incroyablement douce et fraîche, peut-être même un peu froide. Inquiet, Derek posa alors le bout de son index sur le petit nez retroussé de l'enfant. Il était froid. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade.

Wyatt sursauta alors, ce qui le fit lui-même sursauter, gémit faiblement puis papillonna des yeux. Il se frotta alors le visage, ce qui fit gémir Stiles lorsque ses petits bras bougèrent contre lui, puis bâilla avec un petit cri canin. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Le louveteau leva alors ses yeux gris-bleu sur lui, le reconnu et, tout sourire, jappa joyeusement. Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, tout barbouillé de sommeil, et Derek se redressa derechef, brutalement nerveux.

\- Hein Wyatt, soupira Stiles en se rallongeant, les yeux clos. Aboie pas bébé, papa fait dodooooo …

\- Chanloup ! lui répliqua l'enfant d'une voix encore pâteuse. Chanloup ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, étonné et attentif. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, ça n'était pas la première fois que le petit prononçait ce mot. Stiles ouvrit alors les yeux et grimaça, éblouit par la lumière, puis releva la tête et croisa le regard du loup. Il fit une moue, la lèvre inférieure relevée vers le haut puis demanda :

\- J'ai droit à un café ce matin ?

\- Ouais, répondit Derek en adressant un coup d'œil à Wyatt, qui jappait déjà et battait des bras et des jambes dans sa couverture, tout heureux d'être réveillé. J'te le prépare, on se met en route dans vingt minutes.

Stiles le fixa quelques secondes, hésitant, puis acquiesça finalement. Derek s'en retourna vers le coffre, qu'il rouvrit. Stiles se redressa en bâillant alors que son fils se frottait encore les yeux ; il passa une main engourdi dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat, n'appréciant pas de les sentir si sales sous ses doigts. Lui qui s'était tant battu pour que son petit devienne propre, si ces foutus loups n'avaient pas pris la peine de lui faire une toilette, ça faisait quatre jours qu'il ne s'était pas lavé, peut-être cinq, et pour un enfant de cet âge, de la saleté et du froid conduisait facilement à la maladie.

\- Pipi Apa, sourit Wyatt en lui tendant les bras. Pipi !

\- T'as fait pipi dans la couche ? lui demanda son père avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Avi !

\- Vilain petit lutin !

Stiles se pencha alors sur Wyatt pour l'attaquer à coup de chatouille et l'enfant éclata de rire en tentant de repousser ses mains, son petit corps se tordant et se recroquevillant pour tenter de lui échapper. Stiles sourit. Il était énormément rassuré de constater que son fils ne semblait pas plus traumatisé que ça de sa douloureuse expérience dans la tanière des loups. Sa joue portait encore la marque d'un coup, mais il était tellement rassuré d'être de nouveau avec son père qu'il ne semblait pas avoir gardé de souvenirs de sa séquestration. Et il n'avait manifestement plus peur de Derek, ce qui le rassura aussi. Il ne voulait pas que son fils ait peur. Il ne voulait pas que Wyatt ait un jour peur de quelque chose, il voulait le protéger de tout. C'était un objectif inatteignable, il le savait, et c'était aussi un peu trop poussé à l'extrême, mais pour l'instant il était trop effrayé pour raisonner convenablement. Lui, il avait peur. Et de cette peur, il voulait en protéger son fils.

Il arrêta ses chatouilles et laissa le petit reprendre son souffle, puis se tourna vers le coffre ouvert, derrière lequel apparaissait Derek, qui faisait mine de ne pas les voir. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à lui demander :

\- Tu me passes les …

Le paquet de couche et les lingettes atterrirent à ses côtés dans un petit bruit de plastique froissé et il les regarda fixement, avant de relever les yeux vers le loup. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et lui dit :

\- Plus que quinze minutes.

Stiles eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé malgré lui par le ton bourru de son compagnon. Mais soudain, rien qu'à l'idée de penser que ce-dernier faisait manifestement des efforts pour être plus agréable – très infimes efforts – son sourire disparut. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire savoir que ces efforts étaient payables. Il changea son fils en jouant avec lui pour le distraire, puis ils sortirent et, comme la veille, jouèrent quelques minutes à l'extérieur, courant et criant parmi les arbres.

Ce matin, Stiles put boire un café accompagné d'un pain au chocolat ; Wyatt mangea le sien avec beaucoup d'appétit, se barbouillant légèrement de chocolat avec un grand sourire ravi. Puis ils se mirent rapidement en route.

Après près d'une heure, la circulation ralentie jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Ils restèrent à l'arrêt plusieurs minutes avant que Derek ne se décide à mettre la radio pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et ils apprirent qu'il y avait eu un accident grave huit kilomètres devant eux seulement, et que la l.94 était entièrement bloquée.

Ils virent passer trois ambulances, quelques voitures de police – Wyatt s'amusa à chanter les différentes sirènes pendant plusieurs minutes – puis la circulation reprit, très lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Derek.

Finalement, ils perdirent trois heures entières près de Bismarck, et ne purent reprendre une vitesse acceptable pour des fuyards qu'aux alentours de treize heures.

...

Porter les échantillons au CRED devait se faire dans la plus grande confidence, et seuls les échantillons présentés par un alpha étaient recevables. Mais les résultats étaient envoyés par e-mail au fax, puis par courrier postal si la Meute le désirait. En ouvrant sa boîte mail cet après-midi, Madeleine Hale constata que les résultats des analyses génétiques de l'androgynus et du louveteau lui avaient été envoyés quelques heures plus tôt.

D'abord, elle fit imprimer ceux du petit – elle détestait lire sur un écran d'ordinateur, car celui lui fatiguait toujours désagréablement les yeux – et les parcourut brièvement. Elle ne découvrit là rien de nouveau : Wyatt John Harald Stilinski était un Hale ; son groupe sanguin était le même que celui de son père, Derek, et il avait manifestement hérité du code génétique de la famille, transmis d'un loup à un autre depuis plus de dix générations.

Puis elle imprima ceux de l'androgynus, passa sur le prénom étrange et imprononçable, et lut, de plus en plus intriguée, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Les codes génétiques, comme chez n'importe quel bâtard, se mélangeaient chez ce garçon : il y avait dans son sang des traces de berger allemand, d'épagneul breton et même d'Atika américain. Rien d'exploitable pour elle. Mais ça n'était pas ces gènes qui l'intriguaient, c'était ce qu'elle avait lu au début du dossier. Manifestement, la mère de cet androgynus était connue du CRED, car cet organisme gardait en mémoire les échantillons de chaque mâle, chaque femelle et chaque androgynus leur ayant un jour appartenu, et ce fut un jour le cas d'une certaine Claudia Boischevalier.

Madeleine passa sur ce nom de famille indéniablement français la première fois sans y prendre vraiment garde, puis elle y revint et le relut, et le relut et relut encore. Chaque loup du monde entier connaissait l'histoire et le destin tragique de la lignée Boischevalier, censée être éteinte depuis un peu plus de quarante ans. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que le CRED affirmait lui aussi, puisque la mention « décédée en 1972 » apparaissait à côté de l'identité de cette femme. Si elle était morte quarante ans plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas avoir donné naissance à un enfant. A moins que sa mort n'ait été une couverture.

Vivement, Madeleine posa les quelques feuilles sur son bureau et pianota sur son ordinateur, partageant l'e-mail du CRED avec son fils, parti sur les traces de Derek depuis quelques heures malgré ses blessures – en le frappant, Derek lui avait fêlé une côte, déplacé une côte flottante, et provoqué un hématome important au pénis, qui avait frôlé la contusion – et l'avis contraire du médecin. Puis, sitôt le message envoyé, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela, pianotant nerveusement sur le pupitre de son secrétaire jusqu'à ce que Peter décroche.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? aboya-t-il immédiatement – la douleur à cet endroit stratégique de son corps l'avait rendu hargneux.

\- Les analyses génétiques de l'androgynus, répondit Madeleine avec fermeté.

Un court instant, Peter ne répondit rien, et sa mère entendit, en toile de fond, les bruits de la route et d'une voiture roulant à grande vitesse sur l'asphalte.

\- Impossible, gronda finalement le loup.

\- Oh bien sûr que si c'est possible ! répliqua rageusement Madeleine. Et c'est pour ça que le petit est un loup ! Alors écoutes-moi bien, tu vas ramener cet androgynus quoi qu'il arrive tu entends ? Il me le faut à tout prix !

\- Je croyais que c'était le louveteau le plus important.

\- Plus maintenant. Evidemment, tu me ramènes le gosse aussi, mais si tu le perds dans un dommage collatéral, on s'en moque. Il me faut l'androgynus !

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Et pour Derek alors, on fait quoi ?

Madeleine serra les lèvres, faisant grincer ses dents les unes contre les autres. Un temps, elle avait cru que seul son petit-fils l'aiderait à faire perdurer la race des loups. Aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus le cas.

\- Tu t'en débarrasses, déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Ok, acquiesça Peter sans aucune hésitation.

\- Vous en êtes où ?

\- On vient d'entrer dans l'Idaho. Ils doivent avoir quatre ou cinq heures d'avance sur nous maintenant, pas plus.

\- Fais au plus vite. Et ramènes-moi cette petite pute !

Encore une fois, Peter répondit par l'affirmative, puis Madeleine raccrocha. Elle resta quelques minutes assise devant son ordinateur, fixant l'écran sans le voir, faisant aller ses doigts sur le bois sombre de son bureau. Finalement, elle se leva rageusement, et gagna un meuble contre le mur opposé, dont les tiroirs étaient verrouillés. Elle sortit la clef de sa poche, en ouvrit un et en sortit un dossier. Sur le carton vert pâle était écrit : Maxine Hale Matricule 2N3A1T1Hxx-AN. Elle consulta la dernière ligne de la première feuille, fronça les sourcils, calcula mentalement aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, puis rangea le dossier, referma le tiroir, et quitta la pièce en fermant bruyamment la porte pour gagner le petit salon.

Comme à son habitude, Maxine se trouvait là, sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main, devant la cheminée où brûlait un petit feu. Dès qu'elle vit l'alpha pénétrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers elle, la jeune femme se redressa et se leva doucement, gênée par son ventre. Instinctivement, elle y posa la main, comme pour protéger son enfant.

\- L'accouplement date du trois mars, déclara immédiatement Madeleine avec un geste du menton vers sa grossesse, une grimace de dégoût déformant ses lèvres. Ça fait presque neuf mois.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Maxine, sans trop voir où son alpha voulait en venir.

\- L'enfant est viable. Je fais venir le médecin demain pour qu'il provoque l'accouchement.

\- Mais !

Les yeux pâles de Madeleine la foudroyèrent et Maxine préféra se taire. Sa main s'était mise à trembler, comme ses jambes, et son enfant rua dans son ventre, comme s'il avait senti sa nervosité. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, si Madeleine l'informait de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire la concernant, c'était uniquement parce que le CRED l'y obligeait, c'était mentionné dans le contrat liant une femelle ou un mâle à son alpha. Elle ne le faisait certainement pas de gaieté de cœur.

\- Dès que nous aurons récupéré l'androgynus, tu t'accoupleras avec lui, reprit-elle avec autorité. S'il peut nous donner un louveteau en étant une femelle, il pourra aussi le faire en étant un mâle. Tu as compris ?

Maxine acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Madeleine s'en retourna, quittant la pièce afin de la laisser seul. Les androgynus aux gènes exploitables étaient particulièrement appréciés des Reproducteurs, car pendant qu'ils portaient des enfants, ils pouvaient féconder d'autres femelles. Si Madeleine décidait d'avoir recourt à ce genre d'extrémité, c'est que ce jeune androgynus découvert par Derek était plus précieux que ce qu'ils avaient tous cru.

Mais Maxine était trop abattue pour y penser. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, pétrifiée, sentant son enfant bouger en elle, puis les larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux vert comme du jade clair, coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, et elle lâcha son livre qui s'écrasa bruyamment au sol, pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et pleurer aussi silencieusement que possible.

...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes ! lança vivement Rafael McCall, agent du FBI et père de Scott.

\- Oh si je le sais ! répliqua ce-dernier avec colère. Je te demande de sauver mon meilleur ami !

\- Non Scott. Tu me demandes d'entrer par effraction dans la demeure de la meute de loup la plus riche de l'état, et peut-être même du pays !

Scott se tut, les mâchoires serrées, crispé au point d'en avoir mal au dos. Faire venir son père jusqu'à Beacon Hills ne fut pas bien compliqué. La veille, il s'était rendu chez les Argent alors que le Shérif et son adjoint s'y trouvaient encore, et de là, Christopher Argent avait pu joindre le FBI. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait un contact là-bas, et pu demander à parler à l'agent McCall. Ensuite, Scott lui-même avait pris la communication, affirmant à son père, d'une voix mal assurée, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Evidemment, ce-dernier avait rappliqué presque ventre à terre. Mais à présent, il était en colère d'avoir été trompé. Il avait cru son fils en danger.

\- Tu me demandes l'impossible, Scott.

Ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis chez les Argent, et si les retrouvailles entre Scott et Allison firent naitre des regards fuyants et des sourires forcés et tristes, Kira, qui accompagnait son compagnon encore convalescent, fut accueillie avec un regard surpris puis un hochement de tête amical. Christopher, quant à lui, semblait vouloir sauter à la gorge de ce garçon qui avait fait tant de mal à sa précieuse fille, bien qu'il fut celui qui lui ait demandé de le quitter. Chose que Scott ignorait, évidemment.

\- Mais c'est Stiles papa ! s'écria vivement ce-dernier. Stiles ! Tu nous donnais le goûter le mercredi quand il venait à la maison ! Stiles ! Celui qui a rempli notre piscine de coca avant de te faire tomber dedans quand tu as voulu l'attraper !

John Stilinski, qui se tenait à la gauche du jeune homme, arqua un sourcil surpris et darda sur lui des yeux écarquillés. Manifestement, il n'avait jamais été au courant de ça. Et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver ça drôle.

Rafael McCall soupira et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux d'une intense couleur auburn. Il avait toujours soutenu Christopher Argent dans sa bataille contre le CRED, trouvant lui aussi louche qu'une société spécialisée dans les contacts entre alpha et Reproducteur, fasse d'aussi gros bénéfices. Mais là, ce que lui demandait son fils était trop risqué.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, déclara-t-il finalement, un peu de calme retrouvé. Même si on arrivait à faire sortir cette personne de la maison, les Hale auraient tout à fait le droit de porter plainte pour effraction et kidnapping, et on perdrait toute notre crédibilité en tant que plaignant.

\- Pas si Stiles les attaque ensuite, répliqua Christopher avec son flegme habituel. Notre plan est de faire sortir cette personne de là afin qu'elle porte plainte en première. Dès que la procédure sera lancée, tous les Chasseurs seront rappelés au CRED par les autorités fédérales, c'est la procédure dans ce genre de situation, et Stiles ne craindra plus rien. Il pourrait revenir, et si lui et ce Derek acceptent de porter plainte à leur tour, et de parler de ce que fait Madeleine Hale et le CRED, vous pouvez être sûr que ça déclenchera une réaction en chaîne, et notre action deviendra une tentative désespérée pour sauver des vies.

\- Vous me proposez un plan de la dernière chance, Argent.

\- Il faut arrêter de fermer les yeux. Ce que le CRED fait, c'est de l'esclavage, ni plus ni moins, et à moins que je ne me trompe, l'esclavage a été aboli aux Etats-Unis.

\- N'employez pas de grands mots avec moi, je connais l'histoire de mon pays.

Le père de Scott soupira de nouveau, prit une grande inspiration, et demanda :

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a gardé contact avec Stiles ?

\- Evidemment que non ! répliqua aussitôt le Shérif, agressif.

\- Alors comment voulez-vous lui faire savoir que nous aurons besoin de son aide pour une action en justice contre Hale et le CRED ?

\- La personne qui a pris contact avec nous a certainement réussi à garder le contact avec ce Derek, répondit Parrish d'une voix sûre.

\- Alors vous allez tout baser sur des suppositions et des espoirs ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi, si c'est moi qui avais disparu ? lui demanda Scott avec plus de tristesse que de colère. Tu te serais contenté de te dire : j'espère trop, ou tu aurais agis quoi qu'il arrive ?

\- J'aurais agi, évidemment ! Mais je ne suis pas le seul à convaincre, si je veux pouvoir vous aider je dois d'abord en avertir mon service et mes patrons. Si vous voulez que le FBI vous aide, je ne suis pas le seul à qui vous allez devoir vous adresser.

\- Alors aide-nous à les convaincre tous !

Rafael McCall ne répondit rien à ça, dans un premier temps. Il se contenta de regarder fixement son fils, le visage sévère mais les yeux brillants. Il semblait à la fois fier et énervé.

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement, mais il ne faut pas vous attendre à des miracles.

Malgré tout, ils attendirent un miracle. Qui ne vint pas. Le FBI refusa de participer à ça, et les mit même en garde.

Agir sans avoir gardé de contact avec Stiles était trop risqué, car ils ignoraient où il se trouvait, et s'il était encore en mesure de se battre contre les Hale et le CRED. En sortant de cette entrevue, Scott tourna le dos à son père sans plus lui adresser ni un mot ni un regard, et Rafael McCall regarda partir son fils, avec au fond des yeux, la plus pure des tristesses.

...

\- Ce serait pas mal qu'on puisse s'arrêter dans un motel cette fois, déclara Stiles l'air de rien en regardant par la vitre, le téléphone dans la main gauche.

Wyatt somnolait contre lui, épuisé après avoir couru lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés une heure pour déjeuner. Son père avait pris soin de le fatiguer, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop remuant dans la voiture pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il était un peu plus de seize heures et la lumière diminuait déjà, plongeant le paysage qu'ils parcouraient dans une obscurité naissante.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Derek d'une voix rauque, et pourquoi pas un parc d'attraction ?

\- Oh tiens ! Super bonne idée ! répliqua vivement Stiles avec un grand sourire, faisant gémir et bouger son fils.

Le loup lui adressa un regard agacé et fatigué. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être au volant de cette voiture, à scruter la route devant et derrière eux, à côté de ce moulin à paroles infatigable. Pourtant, comme il se l'était promis, il avait gardé son calme.

\- On s'arrêtera au bord de la route et on repartira tôt demain matin, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Ok, acquiesça vivement Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils, attentif. C'était trop facile.

\- Mais si t'attends des nouvelles de ta cousine t'en auras pas, reprit alors l'androgynus en fixant son profil.

Le loup serra les dents et ne répondit rien.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? lui demanda Stiles, conscient de jouer avec le feu.

\- Abrèges, gronda Derek.

\- Le portable vient de s'éteindre.

\- Quoi ?!

La voiture fit une embardée sur la droite, manquant de quitter la route. Stiles retint un cri, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il s'accrocha autant que possible à la portière. Wyatt sursauta, se redressa, et éclata de rire. D'un mouvement du bras, Derek ramena la voiture sur la route. Le véhicule derrière eux leur fit des appels de phare qu'il ignora.

\- Nan mais t'es malade ! lança Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! répliqua Derek avec colère. Et on fait comment maintenant hein ? Si elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire !

\- Bah, à moins que t'ais une prise dans ta bagnole, on s'arrête dans un motel et on le recharge.

Derek soupira. De la main gauche, il se frotta les yeux, puis posa le coude sur la portière et appuya sa joue sur son poing. Effectivement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Wyatt gigota dans les bras de son père, frotta ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés, puis tendit les deux bras en direction de l'IPhone que tenait Stiles. Ce-dernier lui remit l'objet, non sans un peu de réticence, craignant que l'enfant s'énerve de le voir éteint. Mais le petit se contenta de secouer l'appareil, de le tourner et le retourner, puis d'appuyer en vain sur les touches, avant de lever ses grands yeux gris-bleus sur son père et de lui demander :

\- A pu ?

Ils trouvèrent un motel sur leur route après Bismarck. Ils étaient dans le Dakota du Nord depuis près de deux heures, et Derek estimait le temps qui leur restait avant d'atteindre le Canada entre six et dix heures. Il était grognon ce soir-là.

La femme qui les accueillit derrière le comptoir était énorme. Sa chair dégoulinait du col de sa chemise, et ses doigts étaient si boudinés qu'elle avait manifestement énormément de mal à compter les billets qu'elle venait de sortir de sa caisse. Sans même prendre la peine de les ôter de leur vue, elle les regarda s'approcher.

\- B'soir, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Ensorcelé, Wyatt fixait l'énorme menton tremblotant, les yeux ronds. La femme sembla se vexer.

\- Une chambre, demanda Derek en sortant une liasse de billets de cinquante dollars de sa poche.

\- Avec deux lits de préférence, précisa Stiles en s'avançant.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué et agacé. La femme accorda à peine un regard au garçon avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'argent de Derek.

\- Y me reste qu'une chambre avec un grand lit, dit-elle vivement, ce qui fit de nouveau trembler la chair de sa gorge.

Wyatt n'en décrochait pas. Stiles, qui le portait, raffermit sa prise. Le comptoir était petit, seul Derek pouvait donc s'en approcher, mais l'androgynus derrière lui fit un pas supplémentaire, jusqu'à pouvoir parler par-dessus l'épaule du loup.

\- Vous avez un lit pour enfant quelque part quand même ? demanda-t-il en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Agacé, Derek joua des épaules pour l'éloigner.

\- J'peux vous en sortir un de la cave, grommela la grosse femme avec un coup d'œil fatigué.

\- Trop aimable ! déclara Stiles, faussement enjoué. Et on pourrait avoir un peu d'encens à brûler aussi ? Parce que ça …

\- Stop ! s'écria Derek en le foudroyant du regard. Si tu préfères dormir dans la voiture, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Alors la ferme.

Stiles lui adressa un salut militaire pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris, et sourit. Wyatt imita son geste, sauf que le salut militaire chez lui ressemblait plus à une tentative pour chasser une mouche. Malgré lui, Derek sourit.

\- Ça fera quatre-vingt dollars pour la chambre, avec le lit pour enfant, déclara l'énorme logeuse.

\- Hein ! lança Stiles vivement. Nan mais attendez, on n'a pas dit qu'on voulait l'acheter la chambre ! On veut juste y dormir !

Agacé, Derek ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir bruyant, laissant bruyamment tomber ses mains sur le comptoir. Stiles lui adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Désolé, sourit-il sans prendre la peine de vouloir paraître sincère.

Derek paya sans rien dire, déposant les billets face à la grosse femme qui, avidement, s'en empara. Elle leur remit la clef sans plus dire un mot. Il faisait froid en cette nuit de fin d'automne, et le motel paraissait effrayant, avec son bâtiment gris, ses escaliers de métal et ses portes à la peinture fatiguée. Ils trouvèrent leur chambre au premier, avec une vue plongeante sur le parking qui sembla satisfaire Derek. Wyatt, pour sa part, regardait autour de lui les yeux grands ouverts, intéressés, sans toutefois se détacher de son père. Curieux mais prudent.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et immédiatement Stiles fronça le nez. Ça sentait la vieille cendre froide et le renfermé, mais le sol était propre, toutes les lumières s'allumaient, et la salle de bain était impeccable.

\- Y'a pire, déclara-t-il en déposant son fils sur le lit avant d'en inspecter les draps.

Derek se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil dans le coin opposé de la pièce, ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir profond, et resta immobile. Il entendit Stiles secouer les draps du lit, inspecter l'intérieur de l'armoire, vérifier tout de même l'état de la salle de bain, aller et venir, aller et venir, aller et venir, au point qu'il en fronça les sourcils et grogna.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Stiles l'air de rien.

Nouveau grognement. Il ne le vit pas mais l'androgynus sourit, ravi de l'agacer. Toujours assis sur le lit, serrant le téléphone entre ses petites mains, Wyatt regardait autour de lui sans oser bouger.

\- Hey bébé, lui sourit son père en s'accroupissant devant lui. On va prendre un bain ça te dit ?

\- Bain ! répliqua vivement l'enfant avec un grand sourire. Bain bain !

\- Ouais un bain ! Comme ça après tu seras tout propre. Donnes à papa.

Sans hésiter, Wyatt déposa l'IPhone dans la main tendue de son père, descendit prudemment du lit puis courut jusque dans la salle de bain tout en poussant des gloussements ravis. Stiles se redressa et le suivit, mais jeta le téléphone sur les genoux de Derek avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. Le loup sursauta et grogna de nouveau. Ses yeux le brûlaient de fatigue mais il se leva en soupirant, puis chercha le chargeur de l'appareil dans la petite boîte que Maxine lui avait remise, avant de s'empresser de le brancher et de le rallumer.

Sa cousine ne lui avait envoyé aucun message, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement surprenant en soi, puisqu'il était évident que Madeleine ne lui faisait pas part des avancées de la poursuite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il lui envoya donc un texto court : « _Tout va bien ?_ », mais le SMS n'aboutit pas, signe que la jeune femme préférait sans doute garder son téléphone éteint pour ne pas risquer qu'il vibre alors qu'elle avait de la visite. Il le reposa et prit son mal en patience.

Sa fatigue eut tôt fait de revenir, remplaçant son inquiétude, et il s'assit sur le lit. Il se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures rapidement, pressé de s'étendre. Dès que son dos toucha le matelas, il poussa un soupir satisfait et ferma les yeux. D'accord, Stiles n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée, il fallait bien le reconnaitre ; c'était agréable de s'allonger sur un vrai lit après deux nuits passées sur des sièges de voiture.

Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire, et Wyatt pousser des cris joyeux. Stiles lui parlait, l'incitant à retirer lui-même ses vêtements, lui montrant comment il fallait faire :

\- Regarde, papa retire son pantalon.

Derek rouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte, seulement à cet instant, que Stiles et lui allaient dormir dans le même lit.

\- Et merde, grommela-t-il en regardant le plafond.

Il était assez fatigué pour se maitriser, il le savait ; d'autant que la présence de Wyatt mettrait un frein à tout ce qui serait susceptible de se passer, c'était évident. Mais la nuit allait être longue, et l'odeur de Stiles, complètement débarrassée de toute autre odeur – celle de son père comme celle de cet autre jeune homme qu'il avait croisé dans le parc et dans la maison – était entêtante. Il soupira.

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte et Derek se redressa vivement, puis sauta du lit, toute fatigue oubliée. Il respira profondément par le nez. Ça sentait le cigare, l'alcool et la sueur. Rassuré, il ouvrit.

Un homme, mal rasé, blasé et l'œil vitreux, se tenait sur le seuil, éclairé par les lumières blafardes du couloir extérieur.

\- Vot' lit, dit-il simplement.

Derek baissa les yeux et vit que son visiteur tenait un énorme carton recouvert d'un grand sac plastique. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, scrutant le parking. Il n'y avait que la nuit et l'asphalte mouillé. Avec un simple hochement de tête, il s'empara du lit pour enfant et referma la porte.

\- C'était quoi ? lui demanda Stiles depuis la salle de bain.

\- Rien, répondit Derek d'une voix rauque.

Une énorme éclaboussure recouvrit la voix de Stiles qui répondait, et le loup remercia Wyatt qui éclata de rire sous les reproches de son père, qui avait manifestement reçu de l'eau dans les yeux.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite ne furent faites que de ça : des rires et des jeux, des chansons aussi, puis une séance de lavement méticuleuse que Wyatt respecta à la lettre, répétant chaque mots de son père :

\- Les oreilles maintenant.

\- Les noreilles …

\- Le visage, ferme les yeux !

\- Ah ha ! Les nyeux !

\- Le cou, les épaules.

\- E cou, éplau …

\- Les aisselles …

\- Les ailes … sesses !

\- Presque ça. Le petit ventre.

Là, Wyatt éclata de rire et sembla gigoter, car Derek entendit nettement les éclaboussures et les remous de l'eau du bain, signe que l'enfant était extrêmement chatouilleux. De nouveau allongé, il sourit, tout en s'enfonçant petit à petit dans le sommeil. Il entendit tout de même :

\- Les petites fesses …

\- Fesses fesses !

\- Le petit … grand zizi.

\- Zizi !

\- Les jambes, et les pieds !

Wyatt éclata de rire de nouveau et se débattit. Mais Derek ne l'entendit pas, car il s'était endormi.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il se lava à son tour, Stiles sortit du bain, tout en surveillant sérieusement Wyatt, que son amour de l'eau mettait en danger ; il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait sorti de l'eau la tête de l'enfant, surpris et paniqué. En quelques secondes, son fils pouvait décider tout à coup de s'allonger et de plonger joyeusement, aucunement effrayé. Mais cette fois, le louveteau resta sagement assis dans son bain à barboter à grand renfort de cris et de rires.

Stiles se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette rêche, non sans grimacer à cause de son poignet blessé. Ses bras portaient encore les zébrures des coups qu'il avait reçus de Peter. Mis à part ça, il semblait bien se porter, hormis la fatigue qui cernait ses yeux. Il dormait mal. La présence de Derek le mettait à fleur de peau, et son odeur le rendait fébrile. Son corps tentait de combattre sa raison, tentait de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à s'accoupler avec un mâle fort, en pleine forme, alors qu'il était un androgynus jeune et fécond. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, mais c'était là que sa raison entrait en jeu : Derek appartenait à une Meute qui l'avait kidnappé, et il le kidnappait à son tour. Oui, les objections étaient bien maigres.

Il sortit Wyatt de son bain, qui rechigna quelque peu et gémit, mais fut vite gagné par la fatigue, merci à l'eau bien chaude !, puis le sécha et le roula dans une serviette propre. Il remit ses propres vêtements avec une grimace, n'appréciant pas de sentir les tissus sales sur sa peau propre, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre. Puis, son fils somnolent dans les bras, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta et arqua un sourcil en voyant que Derek s'était endormi sur le lit, étendu sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Aux pieds du lit était posé un grand carton, que Stiles regarda d'abord avec des yeux étonnés, avant de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

\- T'aurais pu le monter, soupira-t-il en direction du loup assoupi.

Wyatt bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Stiles sourit et le déposa sur le lit ; immédiatement, le petit enfoui son pouce dans sa bouche, l'air minuscule dans sa grande serviette épaisse.

Derek gronda dans son sommeil, sans bouger. L'androgynus le regarda. Et si ? Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, et tâtonna les poches du blouson que le loup n'avait pas ôté. Il n'y trouva qu'un couteau, qu'il fixa quelques secondes avant de fourrer dans sa propre poche en haussant les épaules. Mais les clefs de la Toyota étaient introuvables. Puis il se souvint. Derek les mettait toujours dans la poche arrière droite de son jean, et évidemment, il était allongé sur le dos. Stiles soupira. C'était raté pour la fuite nocturne, mais il avait un plan B.

\- Wyatt, murmura-t-il en se redressant, tu vas …

Le petit s'était allongé sur le flanc et dormait désormais, pas très profondément il s'en doutait, mais ce serait suffisant pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Fatigué mais déterminé, il gagna la porte. Avant de sortir, il adressa un regard inquiet à son enfant roulé en boule aux pieds de Derek, hésita un instant, puis sortit.

Il faisait terriblement froid. Il trembla brutalement, serra ses bras autour de son corps en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son blouson, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il était désormais près de vingt-trois heures, la grosse femme n'était plus là, mais un homme la remplaçait pour la veille de nuit. Usé et fatigué, un cigare à la bouche, il le regarda approcher d'un œil torve.

\- Vous auriez le téléphone ? lui demanda Stiles en tremblant.

Sans un mot, l'homme indiqua l'arrière de l'accueil du pouce. Stiles sourit, crispé de froid, passa derrière le comptoir et découvrit une cabine téléphonique vieille de trente ans qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Le téléphone était poussiéreux, et semblait complètement mort, aussi prit-il le combiné non sans une certaine crainte, mais fut rassuré d'entendre la tonalité. Il soupira et composa le numéro de chez lui en faisant tourner les touches. Puis il attendit.

Son père décrocha au bout de trois sonneries, et à sa voix Stiles devina qu'il ne dormait pas, et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas dormi depuis des jours. Il fut heureux d'avoir visé juste, et que son père ne se trouve pas au commissariat, car il n'en connaissait pas le numéro.

\- Allô ? appela le Shérif, espérant prudemment.

Pour la première fois, Stiles se retrouva le souffle coupé, sans savoir quoi dire. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque-là à quel point son père lui manquait ; cet homme qui l'avait protégé toute sa vie, et qui s'était évertué à ensuite les protéger tous les deux, lui et Wyatt.

\- Allô ! répéta le Shérif avec plus de force.

\- Papa c'est moi, réussit à articuler Stiles.

Deux secondes terribles.

\- Stiles ?! C'est pas possible, mais où tu es mon fils ?

\- Je … j'en sais trop rien. Pas loin du Canada je crois, répondit Stiles en luttant pour ne pas fondre en larme.

\- C'est pas vrai … où exactement ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru voir un panneau annonçant Bismarck. Papa …

\- Je suis là, je suis là. J'ai essayé de te retrouver tu sais, j'suis allé chez les Hale.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais tu avais déjà disparu. Quelqu'un nous a fait savoir que tu étais parti avec cet homme, Derek Hale. Tu vas bien ? Et Wyatt, comment il va ?

Stiles se mit à pleurer. Et dire qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son père, ce super-détective, le retrouve. Il s'accrocha au combiné du téléphone. L'homme derrière lui, auparavant rivé à un minuscule écran de télé, tourna la tête, surpris d'entendre ses larmes.

\- Calmes-toi Stiles, reprit le Shérif avec douceur, calmes-toi. Est-ce que tu peux t'enfuir ? Est-ce que tu peux savoir où tu te trouves exactement ? Je peux venir te chercher …

\- Non je, l'interrompit Stiles en hoquetant, je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai rien, que je vais bien. Wyatt va bien lui aussi. On va à Winnipeg je crois.

\- Je sais ça, mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles ! Ecoutes, le père de Scott …

L'homme, qui s'était détourné et fixait de nouveau son téléviseur, fronça les sourcils en voyant approcher une silhouette derrière le comptoir, et se dessiner un visage renfrogné dans l'obscurité.

\- Comment ça le FBI ? demanda Stiles dans le téléphone, surpris.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une poigne puissante lui attrapa l'épaule et il se retourna en retenant un cri. Derek, tout juste réveillé, le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda-t-il dans un grondement.

\- Je commandais une pizza, répondit Stiles dans un souffle, tremblant de froid – ou peut-être de peur.

\- Stiles ? appela une voix rauque dans le combiné. Stiles ? Stiles ?!

Ce-dernier raccrocha en tâtonnant, sans quitter Derek des yeux. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues n'échappèrent au loup, dont les lèvres se pincèrent.

\- C'est dingue ça, même les livreurs ici connaissent mon nom, s'amusa l'androgynus.

Derek soupira sans s'énerver. Stiles arqua un sourcil, surpris, lui qui s'était attendu à être brutalisé, attrapé par la nuque et trainé dans la chambre.

\- T'as appelé ton père ? lui demanda le loup.

\- Non, mentit effrontément le jeune homme.

\- Quand est-ce que je t'ai interdit de l'appeler ?

\- Quand est-ce que … quoi ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes, Stiles hésitant à espérer. Il était évident que Derek faisait des efforts pour lui rendre les choses plus faciles, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elles soient moins compliquées pour lui.

\- Nan mais attends, tu ne m'as jamais dit ! lança-t-il vivement.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, l'interrompit calmement Derek.

Ils se regardèrent encore, puis Stiles soupira.

\- J'ai l'air bête hein ? demanda-t-il à son compagnon de route.

Ce-dernier lui sourit en réponse.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre en silence, sous le regard surpris du veilleur de nuit. Wyatt dormait toujours, et Stiles vit que Derek, avant de sortir, avait pris le temps de mettre l'enfant sous les draps pour qu'il reste immobile et au chaud. Il hésita à le remercier avant de finalement chasser cette idée. Non, pas de facilité.

Sans un mot, Derek s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et Stiles s'empara du téléphone. Il le réveilla d'une caresse du pouce et recomposa le numéro de chez lui tout s'asseyant au sol dans un soupir.

\- Allô ? Allô ?! appela la voix de son père.

\- C'est encore moi, rigola Stiles dans un murmure, afin de ne pas réveiller Wyatt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, t'inquiète tout va bien. J'ai dû changer de téléphone.

\- J'ai cru entendre …

\- T'en fais pas papa, tout va bien.

Stiles tendit l'oreille. L'eau coulait vivement dans la salle de bain, signe que Derek prenait certainement une douche.

\- C'est le téléphone portable de Derek, reprit-il en laissant tomber son crâne contre le mur derrière lui. Tu peux noter le numéro ? Comme ça tu sauras où me joindre au cas où.

\- Oui bien sûr, déclara vivement le Shérif, attends, attends …

Stiles entendit son père fouiller dans un tiroir et sentit les larmes lui revenir lorsqu'il reconnut les bruits du foyer dans lequel il avait grandi. Mais il savait que Derek avait remarqué qu'il avait pleuré, aussi se fit-il violence pour que ça ne recommence pas. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

\- Voilà c'est noté.

\- Tu me parlais du FBI ? lui demanda l'androgynus en regardant le plafond.

Son père lui parla des Chasseurs du CRED qui l'avaient écarté et jeté hors du commissariat, lui, Jordan Parrish et d'autres hommes ; puis il lui raconta la vérité sur Christopher Argent, sa femme et sa fille, qui luttaient, avec un petit organisme, pour arrêter le CRED. Là, son fils l'interrompit.

\- Le CRED ? Qu'est-ce que le CRED a à voir dans cette histoire ?

Le Shérif prit le temps de tout raconter calmement à son fils sur le pacte obscur qui unissait les alphas à ce centre, et aux horreurs qui en résultaient : l'esclavage des femelles, peut-être celui des mâles également, et la mort des enfants. Stiles en resta tétanisé de terreur, immobile et muet. Son père avait à peine terminé de parler que Derek sortait de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu de son jean noir, une serviette sur les épaules et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Sans même lui adresser un regard, il se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre près de la porte de leur chambre et regarda dehors, scrutant le parking.

Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux, alors que son père continuait dans le téléphone. Un autre sentiment l'envahit tandis qu'il regardait le loup s'assurer de leur sécurité. Ce-dernier n'avait pas seulement fait ça pour se l'approprier, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru ; il voulait bel et bien le mettre à l'abri, le protéger, le préserver de ces horreurs. Et pas seulement lui, Wyatt aussi. Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit, qui ne fit qu'enhardir sa colère. Lorsque Derek se retourna et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Stiles le foudroya du regard, plein de ce sentiment nouveau qui le faisait enrager. Le loup se contenta de l'ignorer et retourna dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Le FBI va avoir besoin de toi pour trainer les Hale et le CRED devant la justice, continuait son père sans se douter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tu dois revenir tout de suite, où Parrish et les Argent peuvent aller te chercher si tu préfères !

\- Papa …

Wyatt gémit dans son lit. Stiles le regarda, attentif. Le petit suçait toujours son pouce, toujours endormis.

\- Si on fait demi-tour ou si on reste ici, on se jette droit dans les pattes des chasseurs et de ce psychopathe qui nous suivent, lança-t-il en soupirant, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je crois que … Derek a raison, on doit se mettre hors de portée du CRED pour l'instant.

\- Oui, souffla le Shérif dans le combiné, très fatigué. Evidemment ce serait dangereux mais …

\- Il a failli … dans la chambre, cet enfoiré était sur le point de …

Stiles ne termina pas sa phrase alors que les larmes menaçaient de déborder encore une fois de ses yeux. Jusqu'ici, il s'était efforcé de ne pas repenser à ce que Peter avait tenté de lui faire, et qu'il lui aurait sans doute fait si Derek n'était pas intervenu, mais c'était difficile de s'enlever complètement ce genre d'image de la tête. Il révéla dans un soupir :

\- J'ai trop peur papa. Ils ont frappé Wyatt tu te rends compte ? Ils lui ont fait du mal, et ils ont voulu me violer. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière, je veux mettre mon fils à l'abri, et au Canada le CRED ne peut rien faire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, reprit son père d'une voix plus sûre, sentant qu'il devait rassurer son fils. Le plus important pour le FBI, c'est de pouvoir te joindre au cas où on aurait besoin de ton témoignage, maintenant que je sais comment faire, ça change tout. Il faut que j'appelle Christopher pour lui dire … et Scott, il pourra en parler à son père.

Sursautant, Stiles retint son souffle. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié son meilleur ami, qui s'était battu avec des loups en tentant de le protéger.

\- Ah merde ! jura-t-il vivement. Scott, comment il va ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna son père. Bien. Oui, il était à l'hôpital, c'est vrai. Il est sorti hier avec un gros mal de dos mais ça va. Dès que je le verrais demain je lui donnerais le numéro, il t'appellera sans doute tout de suite.

\- Oui, d'accord.

Le jeune homme soupira, ferma les yeux et frotta ses paupières closes, honteux. Si seulement il n'avait pas aussi peur !

\- Stiles ? appela son père.

\- J'suis désolé, soupira ce-dernier.

\- Arrête, tu as raison. On a une solution pour arrêter les Chasseurs et braquer tous les projecteurs sur les Hale, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre inutilement en danger maintenant qu'on a repris contact. Je vais en informer McCall, on verra si je peux le convaincre avec ça, lui et tout le FBI. D'accord ?

\- Ok.

\- Tout va bien fils, tu es sûr ?

\- Oui papa, j'suis sûr. J'ai peur c'est tout.

\- Et ce Derek … il ne … il ne te fait rien j'espère ?

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement et il releva les yeux sur la porte de la salle de bain, toujours close. C'était silencieux dans la pièce.

\- Rien, t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il dans le téléphone. C'est pas le plus fun des chauffeurs, mais … il ne m'a pas touché.

\- Tu le jures hein ? répliqua vivement son père avec colère. Tu me le jures mon fils ?

\- Je te le jure papa. Il garde ses distances.

\- Bien. D'accord. Promis ?

Cette fois, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Promis, dit-il.

\- Bon. Je vais appeler Argent. Je te rappelle si on a besoin de confirmation.

\- D'accord.

Après s'être mutuellement embrassés, ils raccrochèrent tous deux. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'appuya de nouveau complètement contre le mur et regarda le plafond. Wyatt se mit à ronfloter légèrement, et Stiles se félicita d'avoir pensé à lui donner à manger dans la voiture avant qu'ils n'arrivent au motel. Levant l'écran de l'IPhone devant ses yeux, il regarda l'heure : minuit vingt-sept. Il soupira. Le petit appareil choisit cet instant pour vibrer et s'illuminer, le faisant sursauter ; Maxine venait de leur envoyer un message. Derek sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, complètement vêtu.

\- T'as un message, lui indiqua Stiles en se relevant.

Derek vint vers lui mais le jeune homme lui laissa la place sans oser le regarder. Hors de question qu'il ressente pour lui de la gratitude, hors c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Le loup s'installa au sol à son tour, adossé au mur, les sourcils froncés. Stiles tenta de l'ignorer et s'approcha du petit lit toujours dans son carton, enveloppé dans un sac plastique. Il s'accroupit devant et entreprit de l'en sortir pour y mettre son fils. Mais à peine avait-il sortit le sommier et deux des quatre pieds qu'une énorme araignée jaillit du carton, courant vers lui avec grande rapidité sur ses six pattes longues et fines. Stiles poussa un cri, fit un bond et s'écarta d'environ quatre pas, épouvanté.

\- Ah ! Quelle horreur !

Surpris, un sourcil arqué, Derek braqua sur lui un regard à la fois amusé et agacé, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger.

\- Une mygale ! s'égosilla Stiles en pointant quelque chose du doigt sur la vieille moquette. Oh mon Dieu elle est affreuse ! Elle est énorme !

\- Tu vas réveiller Wyatt, gronda Derek non sans sourire.

\- Fais quelque chose elle va m'attaquer !

Le loup leva les yeux au plafond et tenta de se reconcentrer sur le message qu'il était en train d'écrire à sa cousine. Wyatt, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les cris de son père, continuait de dormir.

\- Ah la saleté ! reprit ce-dernier en scrutant le sol, tout en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle est passée où ?

Derek eut un sourire en coin amusé et ne cessa, durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, de jeter des coups d'œil à Stiles qui, à quatre pattes sur le sol, chassait sa pauvre victime, une chaussure à la main. Finalement, après ce petit quart d'heure de folie, il la débusqua sous la table de nuit et s'évertua à la réduire à l'état de purée.

\- Tiens sale bestiole ! lança-t-il avec satisfaction. Je déteste les araignées.

\- Ça alors, soupira Derek d'une voix rauque de fatigue, j'l'aurais jamais deviné.

La tête de Stiles émergea de l'autre côté du lit, les sourcils relevés d'étonnement, et un mince sourire tordit ses lèvres.

\- Tu fais de l'humour quand t'es fatigué c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Derek se contenta de le fixer intensément, pas renfrogné mais pas follement amusé non plus, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran du téléphone, et l'échange s'arrêta là.

Finalement, Stiles décida de ne pas déranger davantage le lit pour enfant, le repoussa même d'un coup de pied, et décréta que Wyatt dormirait avec eux. Derek trouva l'idée excellente, persuadé que la présence physique et olfactive de l'enfant l'aiderait à se tenir à l'écart durant la nuit ; il craignait que, dans son sommeil, il ne se rapproche inconsciemment de Stiles, tant il était attiré par son odeur et son corps. Aussi se coucha-t-il non sans une certaine réticence.

Stiles s'allongea du côté droit du lit, son enfant dans les bras, et Derek du côté gauche. Ils se tournaient le dos, tendus. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, seul parvenait de l'extérieur une luminosité pâle, certainement celle des lampadaires du parking. Incapable de fermer les yeux, Stiles tendait l'oreille, attentif aux bruits que faisait Derek : sa respiration, ses déglutitions, les froissements du drap lorsqu'il bougeait. Il resta ainsi près d'une heure, le cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine, serrant son fils contre lui pour se rassurer. Finalement, Derek s'endormit, il l'entendit à son souffle profond et régulier, et il se détendit. Une petite partie de lui savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du loup, qu'il ne le forcerait pas à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ; mais une autre partie de lui, plus grande, plus effrayée, ne voulait pas baisser la garde. Après tout, Derek n'était qu'un homme.

Finalement, rassuré par le sommeil de son camarade de chambre, Stiles ferma les yeux et tenta de ne plus penser à rien, persuadé que Derek ne tenterait rien puisqu'il s'était endormi. Malheureusement, comme ce-dernier l'avait craint, son instinct, lui, ne dormait pas. La première fois que le loup se retourna en grondant doucement, pour venir se coller à lui, une main sur sa hanche et le nez contre sa nuque, Stiles sursauta et resta paralysé de stupeur, incapable de respirer normalement. Et il resta ainsi deux ou trois longues minutes, incapable de bouger tant il était tétanisé, effrayé à l'idée que Derek s'énerve s'il tentait de le déloger. La chaleur et les frissons qui commencèrent à naître en lui le décidèrent et, sans trop de brusquerie, il repoussa son assaillant du coude. D'abord, Derek ne bougea pas, se contentant de soupirer, puis, lorsqu'il poussa plus fort, le loup se décida enfin à rouler de l'autre côté. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Stiles soupira, le sang affolé, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui était né dans ses reins.

La deuxième fois que Derek vint contre lui, à peine dix minutes plus tard, reprenant exactement la même position – main sur sa hanche et nez contre sa nuque – Stiles soupira, moins tétanisé, et le repoussa immédiatement, plus fortement cette fois, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part du loup. Mais, là encore, celui-ci resta endormit.

Ne pouvant qu'attendre que ça recommence, Stiles garda les yeux ouverts, l'oreille tendue, comme précédemment, mais Derek ne revint pas contre lui, sans doute plus profondément endormit, et Stiles finit par glisser à son tour dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla près de deux heures plus tard, il crut que Wyatt était le responsable, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que le petit, perdu dans ses rêves, n'y était pour rien. La cause, c'était ce corps brûlant contre le sien et ce bras en travers de son corps, ainsi que ce souffle sur sa nuque et ce nez qui le reniflait sans arrêt. Pour la troisième fois, Derek s'était retourné pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était incroyablement chaud. Bien trop chaud. Inconsciemment, Stiles bougea pour se décoller de lui, mais ce qu'il sentit le paralysa des pieds à la tête. Quelque chose frottait contre ses fesses. Quelque chose d'incroyablement dur. Et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait du sexe de Derek en pleine érection, une violente bouffée de chaleur le fit suffoquée. Sa tête était si brûlante qu'il en eut un vertige malgré sa position allongée.

Un doute terrible lui vint alors : et si Derek ne dormait pas ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas bander en dormant ! Stiles resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes, la respiration de plus en plus difficile, tellement stressé qu'il en ressentait des frissons dans le corps – mais peut-être ces frissons étaient-ils dus à autre chose ? Tentant de se calmer, il écouta attentivement, faisant fi du bruit assourdissant de ses battements de cœur affolés. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, cette respiration lente et profonde de la part de Derek ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il dormait toujours. Stiles soupira, agacé. Ce fichu loup dormait, alors que lui non ?!

Avec un claquement de langue énervé, il tourna la tête, évitant les mouvements trop brusque pour ne pas réveiller son fils, et, vivement, asséna une claque sur la tempe du loup, qui sursauta et grogna en se redressant légèrement. Stiles le vit, malgré la pénombre, battre des paupières, surpris. Puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Dégage, lui murmura Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek le fixa encore quelques secondes, interdit, puis baissa les yeux et sembla se rendre compte de leur position. Dans un soupir grondant, il se détacha de lui, marqua un court temps d'arrêt – sans doute lorsqu'il sentit son érection – et se rallongea l'air de rien.

\- J'y crois pas tu bandes en plus, souffla Stiles, énervé de réagir autant à la simple proximité du loup.

\- La faute à qui, gronda ce-dernier.

\- Bah bien sûr, c'est ça, c'est à cause de moi !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de me contrôler en sentant tes phéromones ? Tu sens la femelle en appel à plein nez !

\- Et moi alors, tu crois que je ne les sens pas tes hormones de mâle excité ?!

Ils pincèrent les lèvres à l'unisson, à la fois respectivement gênés et énervés. Ils le sentaient tous deux que leurs odeurs les mettaient à fleur de peau, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient.

Derek prit une grande inspiration par le nez pour tenter de se calmer, et il sentit un soubresaut agiter son sexe. Il se retint de gémir _in extremis_ , les reins douloureux, prêts à exploser, conscient que tant de jours d'abstinences pour un Reproducteur seraient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Il n'était plus resté aussi longtemps sans s'accoupler depuis qu'il travaillait pour Madeleine et … Dès qu'il se rendit compte de la façon dont il venait de penser, il se sentit honteux. Mais, dès que la vérité fit jour dans son esprit, il se sentit désespéré. Il ne voulait pas s'accoupler avec Stiles, il voulait le posséder, le faire sien, lui faire du bien. Lui faire l'amour, tout simplement. Et il savait que jamais Stiles ne le laisserait l'approcher, jamais.

\- Je ne me moquerais pas si tu te rends dans la salle de bain, murmura ce-dernier avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avec un peu de tristesse.

\- Ça ira, répondit-il néanmoins.

\- Sérieux ? répliqua l'androgynus, étonné. Avec une …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Derek la devina : avec une érection pareille ?! Il sourit, fier malgré lui d'avoir pu surprendre Stiles. C'était un peu macho de penser ainsi, mais pour lui, impressionner avec un sexe imposant l'aidait à se sentir fort. A ses côtés, Stiles soupira après avoir pris une grande inspiration, manifestement agacé. Son odeur n'avait jamais été aussi forte, mais à présent que l'androgynus savait ce que cela provoquait chez lui, Derek se sentait moins oppressé. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

Et si Stiles eut un sommeil agité, ne cessant de se réveiller brusquement chaque fois qu'il sentait Derek bouger derrière lui, ou qu'ils se frôlaient, Derek, pour sa part, rêva d'un Stiles passionné, peut-être un peu reconnaissant, qui lui ouvrit les bras, s'accrocha à lui en poussant des soupirs qui raisonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles, avant de lui ouvrir les cuisses et de le faire fondre en lui, transformant leurs deux corps en une seule brûlure intense.

* * *

Bon bon bon ... les choses vont s'accélérer grandement dans le chapitre suivant, préparez-vous à en prendre plein les yeux ! Ouais, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais vous jugerez par vous-même :)

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Derek et Stiles semblent dans une impasse, très gênante la situation XD D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Madeleine a bien pu découvrir sur notre Stiles ? Est-ce que le Shérif va réussir à convaincre le FBI ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que le FBI va bien pouvoir faire ? Et que pensez-vous de la situation de la pauvre Maxine ?

Bref, il y a beaucoup de questions encore, et vous aurez les réponses petit à petit ;) J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas :)

bisous ! et merci encore pour vos reviews (même si elles ont été moins nombreuses :P)


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Mentir, désormais elle n'avait plus que ça. Lorsque, la veille, elle avait vu, en rallumant son téléphone, que Derek s'inquiétait dans un message on ne peut plus court : « _Tout va bien ?_ » elle lui avait simplement répondu que Madeleine, trop occupée à s'énerver de leur disparition, ne se préoccupait plus d'elle. Sauf qu'il n'en était rien, évidemment, puisque l'alpha était revenu la voir tard le soir, dans sa chambre, pour lui dire que le médecin viendrait tôt le lendemain, vers dix heures, et qu'elle devrait être prête. Mais la jeune femme ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'inquiéter son cousin, lui qui avait les Chasseurs et Peter aux trousses. De toute façon, s'il parvenait à leur échapper, elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, elle ne voulait donc pas le tourmenter inutilement.

Il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin et elle ne dormait pas. Assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une grande chemise de nuit blanche et simple en coton, elle caressait son ventre en regardant le mur devant elle, appréciant de sentir son enfant bouger. Un petit qui viendrait au monde avant le terme, pour ne connaître de la vie que la sensation d'un coussin qui appuierait sur son petit corps, ou d'un couteau qui lui ouvrirait la gorge. Elle retint un sanglot. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle haïssait la vie et n'en attendait plus rien. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré la mort qu'en cet instant, et pourtant tous ses accouchements s'étaient toujours bien passés, malheureusement pour elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, incroyablement calme malgré l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Elle ne pensait qu'à Derek et Stiles, et le petit louveteau, presque parvenus jusqu'au Canada. Peter n'avait pas réussi à les rattraper, les Chasseurs du CRED non plus, et elle espérait fort que cela continue. Elle, elle était enfermée, et ne sortirait sans doute de ce manoir que lorsqu'elle parviendrait à mourir, mais son cousin avait une chance de sortir de tout ça. En reprenant sa liberté, il lui en faisait respirer un tout petit peu.

Maxine resta ainsi quelques minutes à penser à Derek, à la mission qu'il s'était donné, tout en caressant lentement son ventre. Elle avait les yeux clos, s'était adossée au montant du lit, assise simplement sans couverture, tremblant légèrement de froid. Il était cinq heures vingt-deux. Dans un peu plus de quatre heures, un homme viendrait, sans scrupule, lui injecter un produit dans le bras pour provoquer l'accouchement ; ce soir, elle serait mère, et ce soir, elle pleurerait son enfant, mort avant d'être vivant.

Et puis il y eut ce bruit. Lointain d'abord, puis de plus en plus proche. Des voitures, très nombreuses, qui s'approchaient rapidement, puis une sirène de police. Maxine sursauta mais resta immobile, aussi silencieuse que possible. Elle avait été suffisamment corrigée jusqu'ici pour avoir appris la leçon par cœur : en cas de visite d'un étranger au manoir, elle avait interdiction de faire du bruit, que sa présence ne soit pas remarquée. Alors elle se fit aussi petite que possible.

D'abord, il n'y eut aucune réaction dans le manoir, seulement un silence surpris. Puis, lorsque des portières commencèrent à claquer à l'extérieur, ce fut l'anarchie la plus complète. Tous les gardes du corps de Madeleine – du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas sur les traces de Derek – se levèrent en même temps et parcoururent les couloirs puis dévalèrent les escaliers tous ensemble. La voix de Madeleine se fit finalement entendre, aboyant des ordres. Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, juste sous la chambre de Maxine, qui entendit alors pour la première fois cette voix autoritaire et rassurante à la fois :

\- Police de Beacon Hills, ouvrez !

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme quitta difficilement son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour tenter de regarder dehors. Madeleine avait pris soin de condamner son volet, mais afin qu'elle ne soit pas constamment plongée dans l'obscurité, il restait entrouvert. Voilà pourquoi elle avait réussi à glisser ce papier la dernière fois, pour tenter de communiquer. Suite à cela, rien ne s'était passé, et même si elle n'en avait pas espéré grand-chose, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être déçue. Mais les choses changeaient. Cette intervention, en était-elle la cause ? Dehors, il n'y avait pas que des voitures de police. La jeune femme retint son souffle, le cœur affolé.

\- Des agents du FBI sont ici avec moi, reprit la voix, que Maxine entendait pleine de promesse. Ouvrez la porte, madame Hale !

La jeune femme entendit sa grand-mère donner un ordre d'une voix rauque, très en colère mais absolument pas inquiète, et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Gênée par son ventre, elle s'agenouilla au sol puis en approcha le plus possible son oreille, afin de ne rien perdre des conversations.

\- … monsieur Stilinski ? demandait Madeleine d'un ton pincé. Tant que le CRED ne vous en donnera pas l'autorisation, vous ne pourrez pas pénétrer sur mon territoire, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit.

\- Rafael McCall madame, agent du FBI, lança une autre voix, plus guindée. Contrairement à la police du comté, moi, je n'ai besoin que des autorisations de mes supérieurs, et il se trouve que j'en ai une. Nous sommes ici pour fouiller votre domicile, et perquisitionner.

L'alpha répondit d'une voix si basse et grondante que Maxine ne distingua pas les mots.

\- Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski, reprit l'agent, répondant manifestement à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Ils portent plainte contre vous pour kidnapping et séquestration, violence aggravée et proxénétisme, et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que d'autres personnes sont retenues captives ici contre leur gré.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! rugit Madeleine Hale avec colère.

\- Ecartez-vous.

Maxine se redressa, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle entendait son sang battre dans ses oreilles, et une douleur abdominale l'affola un bref instant. Mais ça n'était pas une contraction, simplement un contrecoup de la surprise et du stress. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Etait-ce réellement en train de se passer ?

Elle entendit des pas parcourir le rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Les mâles de Madeleine Hale grondaient, mais l'alpha restait silencieuse. Pourtant, son odeur était plus puissante que jamais tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître intimidante. Maxine en avait des frissons de peur.

Finalement, les agents du FBI et de la police finirent par arriver au premier étage, et elle entendit quelqu'un tenter d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle sursauta et se remit lentement et difficilement debout, se sentant plus lourde que jamais.

\- Veuillez ouvrir cette porte, ordonna quelqu'un de l'autre côté.

Un court silence s'écoula durant lequel Maxine entendit nettement Madeleine gronder, puis une clef tourna dans la serrure de sa porte, et elle s'ouvrit. La lumière des lampes du couloir l'aveugla quelques secondes et elle battit des paupières. Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent, ombreuses dans la lumière. Immédiatement, elle reconnut celle de son alpha.

\- Pourquoi cette femme est-elle enfermée ? demanda l'un des trois autres, un homme très grand, de type hispanique, avec d'épais cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres.

\- Comme vous le voyez, elle est enceinte, répondit Madeleine Hale, crispée. Elle a besoin de calme et de repos.

Un autre homme s'avança, et le regard clair de Maxine rencontra le sien, tout aussi clair, mais qui tirait plus sur le bleu-vert que sur le gris-bleu. Son visage rassurant portait de nombreuses rides et marques d'expressions, de sourire tout autant que d'inquiétude, mais aussi beaucoup de gentillesse. Il était plus petit que les autres, l'air beaucoup plus calme, et arborait une auréole de cheveux châtains, presque blond ; la jeune femme estima son âge aux alentours de quarante ans. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à respirer plus facilement.

\- C'est vous ? lui demanda alors l'homme d'une voix douce. C'est vous qui nous avez fait passer ce message à travers le volet ?

Maxine ouvrit la bouche mais un grondement presque imperceptible la paralysa immédiatement. Les yeux de Madeleine étaient devenus rouge sang sous la surprise et la colère. Pourtant, la jeune femme sentait qu'elle avait de moins en moins peur. Ces hommes étaient ceux qu'elle avait vus, quelques jours plus tôt, derrière son volet, et qu'elle avait tenté de prévenir. Et ils étaient revenus. Pour elle.

\- Je m'appelle John, reprit l'homme de sa voix douce. John Stilinski, je suis le Shérif de Beacon Hills. C'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ?

Ne tenant plus aucun compte des regards haineux de son alpha, Maxine acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête, les yeux plus larmoyants que jamais.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes retenue ici contre votre gré ? lui demanda alors le Shérif, toujours aussi doux.

\- Ça suffit, gronda Madeleine avec rage. Le CRED en sera averti, vous pouvez !

\- Taisez-vous, lui ordonna le premier homme, le plus grand, qui devait être l'agent du FBI.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous aider, continua le Shérif en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas. On est là pour vous. Répondez-moi, est-ce que vous êtes retenue ici contre votre gré ?

Encore une fois, Maxine acquiesça, mais plus vigoureusement, comme si elle n'avait plus peur. Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche et elle émit un sanglot plaintif. Madeleine Hale laissa alors jaillir sa colère et lança :

\- Sale petite garce !

Elle s'élança en avant, prête à se jeter sur sa petite-fille, mais les trois hommes l'en empêchèrent ; l'agent du FBI, aidé de l'un de ses collègues, l'attrapa par un bras, alors que le Shérif Stilinski faisait barrage de son corps entre les deux femmes, face à Madeleine, une main tendue devant lui et l'autre à sa hanche, comme s'il cherchait une arme, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Madeleine ne dit plus rien, se contenta de grogner sa colère et d'adresser des coups d'œil meurtriers autour d'elle, particulièrement à Maxine et au Shérif. Ce-dernier se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et, d'un geste du bras, l'invita à venir vers lui.

\- Venez, lui dit-il simplement.

Le pas en avant que Maxine eut le courage de faire cette nuit-là, en direction de John Stilinski, allait changer sa vie, bien qu'en cet instant elle ne puisse s'en douter. Immédiatement, l'homme lui saisit la main pour la soutenir et la guider, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'il vit qu'elle peinait à marcher.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il doucement alors que la jeune femme fondait en larme. Ça va aller.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Maxine ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. C'est alors qu'un autre homme sortit de la pièce d'à côté, l'air bien plus jeune, avec de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus presque translucides.

\- Trois femmes retenues ici Shérif, lança-t-il avec vigueur.

\- D'accord, répliqua ce-dernier avec plus de fermeté. Emmenez-les dans une voiture. Nous allons lire ses droits à …

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait laissé le plus jeune approcher et s'apprêtait à le laisser s'occuper de Maxine, mais cette dernière, sentant disparaitre la chaleur de sa présence rassurante, sursauta, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar, et commença à paniquer.

\- Non ! lança-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Non s'il vous plait ! Restez avec moi ! S'il vous plait … je …

Un vertige la prit brusquement et elle perdit l'équilibre, mais le Shérif la retint fermement, incroyablement fort malgré sa petite taille. L'autre homme la soutenait aussi, mais Maxine ne voyait que lui, lui et ses yeux doux et son visage à la gentillesse rassurante.

\- D'accord, lui dit-il doucement. D'accord. Je reste avec vous.

Et pendant qu'il lui faisait quitter la maison, ne la laissant pas sortir dans le froid de l'automne sans l'avoir recouverte de son blouson en jean, derrière eux, l'agent Rafael McCall lisait ses droits à Madeleine Hale ainsi qu'à tous ses gardes du corps, complètement tétanisés face à ce qui leur arrivait.

...

Bien que sa nuit fut agitée, Stiles, après le coup de téléphone de son père aux alentours de trois heures du matin, alors qu'il se rendormait doucement suite à son échange gêné avec Derek, avait fini par plonger dans le sommeil. Un sommeil troublé, certes, mais au moins dormit-il. Le Shérif l'avait rappelé afin qu'il confirme la situation au FBI, et il avait ensuite accepté de témoigner par téléphone avec Derek – qu'il avait été forcé de réveiller à grands renforts de secousse. Leur témoignage et conversation avec l'agent McCall furent enregistrés pendant plus d'une heure, et Stiles avait craint que ce genre de plainte vocale ne soit pas recevable mais son père l'avait rassuré : vus les dangers qu'ils couraient tous les deux, et Wyatt avec eux, la justice comprendrait très bien qu'ils aient choisi de rester à distance pour l'instant. Tant que Peter n'était pas retrouvé, mieux valait ne pas courir de risque.

Stiles dormait donc profondément, bien au chaud et serein dans le cocon de chaleur et de protection que lui offrait les bras de Derek, qui s'était de nouveau collé à lui sans que ça ne les réveils ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais leurs voisins, juste à gauche de leur chambre, reprirent la route tôt ce matin et les réveillèrent en faisant tomber l'un de leur bagage dans les escaliers. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois.

Derek, qui avait passé un bras autour du torse de Stiles pour se coller à son dos et tenir, dans le même temps, le petit Wyatt qui dormait contre la poitrine de son père, releva la tête dans un grognement et écouta, les yeux fermés et les cheveux en bataille. Stiles sursauta plus légèrement et ouvrit les yeux, un peu affolé, sans bouger. Le louveteau, pour sa part, couina et battit des paupières avant de lever la tête vers son père, surpris. Tous trois firent silence. Stiles avait cette faculté de reprendre très facilement ses esprits après sa nuit, peu importe qu'il ait oui ou non profondément dormi, et réalisa, avant Derek, qu'ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans une situation gênante ; le loup était tellement collé à lui qu'il pouvait sentir contre son dos le dessin de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux, sans parler de ses hanches contre ses fesses.

\- Hum, fit-il bruyamment, passablement nerveux.

Derek lui répondit en grognant, à l'écoute de tout autre bruit, puis se réinstalla l'air de rien lorsqu'il se fut rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, enfouissant carrément son visage contre sa nuque. Stiles put sentir sur sa peau le souffle de sa respiration, qui s'échappait de ses narines, et frémit.

\- Nan mais oh ! lança-t-il de plus en plus nerveux. J'suis pas ton coussin !

\- Mmh, répondit simplement Derek, confortablement blotti derrière lui.

\- Sans déconner, hey …

\- Mmmmmh quoi ?!

\- Quoi quoi ?! Dégage !

Agacé d'avoir ainsi été réveillé, le loup gronda mais ne bougea pas, résistant même en bandant les muscles de ses bras lorsque Stiles tenta de le repousser.

\- Ça va, j'fais rien de mal, bougonna-t-il contre sa nuque.

Stiles eut un frisson, ce qui le rendit encore moins réceptif, et il dégagea ses bras de ceux de Derek pour retrouver sa mobilité, ce qui ne sembla pas embêter le loup plus que ça, car ce-dernier raffermit sa prise autour de son torse.

\- Ah non mais ! tenta Stiles en gigotant. Tu veux que je te frappe ?

Contre toute attente, Derek pouffa de rire derrière lui.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, s'amusa-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

\- D'accord j'ai pigé, reprit Stiles, un peu amusé malgré tout. Tu fais des blagues pourries quand t'es fatigué, et quand t'as bien dormi tu deviens farceur c'est ça ?

Wyatt bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Mais, j'fais rien de mal, répéta Derek, l'air bougon.

Un instant, cela lui fit penser à un enfant déçu de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et Stiles, attendrit, fut tenté d'abdiquer et de le laisser ainsi, mais l'instant d'après, il changeait d'avis. Encore une fois pour la même raison : hors de question que ce soit si simple.

Alors, vicieusement, il attrapa quelques poils sur le bras de Derek et tira vivement et brutalement dessus. L'effet fut immédiat : le loup retira son bras et s'écarta de lui.

\- Aïeuh ! ronchonna-t-il avant de soupirer et de s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Hé hé hé hé, rigola Stiles, enfin libre de bouger ses jambes. T'es douillet quand même.

\- 'Onjou Apa ! lui dit alors Wyatt en se redressant.

\- Bonjour petit bonhomme. Bien dormi ?

\- Avi !

L'enfant se redressa, un peu malhabile sur ses bras engourdis de sommeil, et s'assit sagement comme un petit chiot, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son regard fut attiré par le mouvement que fit Derek à ce moment-là lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux, et le petit poussa un jappement joyeux.

\- 'Onjour Chanloup, déclara-t-il innocemment.

Immédiatement, Stiles se raidit et caressa son fils sur la tête, l'obligeant dans le même temps à se détourner.

\- Rhoo Wyatt ! lança-t-il nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise encore hein ?

Sans raison, le petit éclata de rire. Mais Derek, les yeux au plafond, soupira et dit :

\- Ça va arrête j'ai compris, Chanloup c'est moi c'est ça ?

Stiles se tourna vers lui, basculant sur le dos, et le regarda d'un air fautif avant de gonfler les joues, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Derek le regarda lui aussi.

\- Bah, tenta l'androgynus d'un air faussement désolé, ouais, ça se pourrait.

\- A faim Apa ! lança Wyatt en même temps avant de se tortiller pour descendre du lit.

Stiles l'aida à glisser sans dommage sur le sol, et regarda de nouveau Derek.

\- Et ça se pourrait que ce soit ma faute, sourit-il.

Le loup arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

\- J'ai dû lui dire une ou deux fois, reprit Stiles avant de se reprendre lorsqu'il vit l'autre froncer les sourcils : bon d'accord ! trois ou quatre fois plutôt que, t'étais un grand … méchant loup … mais pas méchamment hein ! C'était pour blaguer.

\- Panique pas, je ne vais pas m'énerver, s'amusa Derek.

\- J'ai pas peur !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais peur. Et arrête de le reprendre chaque fois qu'il dit ça, ça ne me dérange pas.

Surprit, Stiles fit une petite pause, fixant le loup directement dans les yeux sans aucune gêne, puis lui demanda :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? répliqua Derek en arquant un sourcil.

\- Euh … pour rien. 'fin je pensais que ça t'énerverait.

\- Bah non.

\- D'accord.

Ils se turent. Derek eut un petit sourire en coin, le visage de nouveau tourné vers le plafond, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils leur arrivaient plus souvent désormais d'échanger des mots sans en arriver à s'insulter ou à s'énerver mutuellement. Des petits moments perdus dans le temps, comme en cet instant, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

\- Apa ? appela Wyatt depuis la salle de bain.

\- Oui ma crapule ? répliqua Stiles en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- A pu d'eau ?

\- De l'eau ? Ah non, on ne va pas reprendre de bain.

\- Où l'eau ? Pou'quoi ?

\- Où est l'eau ?! Euh … dans les tuyaux. Et parce qu'on va y aller.

\- Eau dans touyo ? Pa'qu'on va yélé !

\- Voilà. Sors de cette salle de bain.

Derek sourit davantage et tourna la tête vers Stiles lorsque ce-dernier se redressa sur le lit pour sortir ses jambes de la couverture avant de s'étirer. Là, Derek cessa de sourire. Stiles était un très bon père, et il aimait profondément son fils ; il lui transmettait son espièglerie, ses jeux, sa joie de vivre ; il était à la fois doux, prévenant, paternel et suffisamment autoritaire pour que Wyatt n'agisse pas comme un enfant gâté. Lui, c'était un petit garçon adorable, plein de promesse, de qualité et de tendresse. Ils étaient parfaits, tous les deux. Et plus Derek regardait Stiles, plus il lui trouvait, en plus de ces qualités de caractère qui faisaient de lui un très bon géniteur, des qualités physique qu'il n'avait, tout d'abord, pas remarqué – ou feint de voir. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des membres secs étaient en fait des muscles nerveux, harmonieux, fins ; ces nombreux grains de beauté, qui l'avait dérangé, le rendait désormais curieux. En avait-il ainsi sur tout le corps, comme il en avait sur le visage ? Quels motifs cela pouvait-il bien dessiner sur sa peau ?

Stiles se leva, dépliant son corps souple. La grossesse n'avait manifestement pas laissé de marque visible, du moins pas derrière ses vêtements, et il avait gardé des membres et des muscles dynamiques – quelques kilos en plus lui auraient sans doute fait du bien, mais Derek préféra imputer ça aux quelques jours de privation qu'ils venaient de traverser.

\- T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit bonhomme ? lança Stiles en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Derek le quitta des yeux et fixa de nouveau le plafond, les lèvres pincées, renfrogné. Un creux venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine ; un vide. Il aurait pu être emplit de tristesse ou de colère, d'espoir même, pourquoi pas, mais en fait il était simplement vide. Derek n'était pas assez fou et naïf pour oser espérer quelque chose de la part de Stiles. Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal. Il pouvait voir, dans les yeux du jeune homme, comme il le haïssait parfois. Autant ne pas se faire d'illusions.

Il se leva à son tour, tentant de ne plus penser à tout ça, à ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait – oui, sans honte il pouvait affirmer qu'il voulait que Stiles soit son compagnon, qu'il reste près de lui – et se dirigea vers le téléphone, toujours branché au chargeur. D'un geste sec, il retira le fil et consulta l'heure, puis vérifia s'il avait reçu des messages ou des appels. Rien depuis que le père de Stiles les avait appelé à trois heures du matin. A ce moment-là, il leur avait appris que le FBI pensait se rendre au manoir des Hale d'ici deux ou trois heures, mais, soit l'opération avait été retardée, soit elle avait bel et bien été menée et ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Il préféra ne pas y penser, et hésita à joindre Maxine.

\- Des nouvelles ? lui demanda Stiles en s'approchant.

\- Rien, répondit Derek d'une voix grondante.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Huit heures et demie. On va se mettre en route tout de suite.

\- D'accord …

Derek le contourna pour s'éloigner de lui, sans le regarder, et Stiles, surpris, arqua un sourcil en le suivant du regard. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur du loup désormais, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le surprendre à chaque fois. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, dans le lit, au beau milieu de la nuit, ils parlaient de leur excitation mutuelle. Haussant les épaules, Stiles décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Cependant, voyant que Derek enfilait son blouson de cuir, puis ses chaussures, il s'approcha, étonné.

\- Quoi tout de suite, tout de suite ? demanda-t-il vivement. Mais Wyatt n'a pas …

\- Les provisions sont dans la voiture, répondit Derek en se redressant, lui faisant enfin face. Je vais les chercher.

\- Ah ok. D'accord. Cool.

Le loup sortit de leur chambre sans rien dire. Stiles soupira bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, dit-il pour lui-même avant de se retourner vers la salle de bain.

Mais il se figea. La pièce était vide. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement douloureusement avant de battre plus fort.

\- Wyatt ? appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

Un rire enfantin et farceur lui parvint, un peu étouffé ; son origine était incertaine. Soulagée, Stiles sourit.

\- Petite crapule, soupira-t-il en pouffant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Caché ! répondit la voix de son fils, impossible à localiser.

\- J'vois bien que t'es caché, mais on n'a pas le temps.

\- Ayatt caché !

\- D'accord … alors j'espère que t'es bien caché parce que j'arrive !

Un nouvel éclat de rire raisonna et Stiles se mit à quatre pattes, disant tout en cherchant :

\- Aaaaatteeeentiooooon j'aaaarriiiiive !

Il fit semblant de chercher un peu partout dans la chambre, tout en sachant où se trouvait son fils : sous le lit, évidemment, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre cachette. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de crapahutage à quatre pages, il plongea sous le lit en grognant d'un air faussement dangereux, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez Wyatt et des cris de joie et d'excitation. Son père l'attrapa et l'attaqua à coup de chatouille durant plusieurs autres minutes.

Derek rentra à ce moment-là, s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris de voir que seules les jambes de Stiles dépassaient de sous le sommier, puis arqua un sourcil en entendant les cris joyeux de Wyatt et les grognements de son père.

\- C'est toi Derek ? lui demanda ce-dernier.

\- Nan, c'est le pape, répondit le loup en refermant la porte, avec dans les bras le paquet de pains au chocolat, le réchaud à gaz et le nécessaire à café.

\- Chanloup ! s'écria énergiquement Wyatt avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Ayatt caché !

...

\- Ça va mieux ? Vous arrivez à vous réchauffer ?

Maxine rouvrit les yeux, les paupières lourdes, et sourit difficilement. Le Shérif Stilinski s'était accroupi devant elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé du commissariat.

\- Oui merci, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici après avoir quitté le territoire des Hale, l'homme lui avait prêté un pantalon en coton et une veste en jean, car la jeune femme ne portait que sa chemise de nuit. Malgré tout, elle tremblait – autant de froid que d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

\- Vous voulez un café bien chaud ? lui demanda tout de même le Shérif.

\- Merci mais je préfère éviter le café, répondit Maxine en souriant, tant que je suis enceinte …

\- Je comprends. Ma femme avait fait pareil pour sa grossesse. Un chocolat chaud alors ?

Finalement, comprenant que le Shérif ne la laisserait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas aidée d'une quelconque manière, elle accepta. Aussitôt, ravi de se rendre utile, l'homme se redressa et se dirigea vers la machine présente dans son bureau, son corps large mais souple se mouvant efficacement dans son uniforme d'agent.

Uniforme qu'il avait été autorisé à remettre, tout comme son insigne et son arme. Dès que le FBI avait informé le CRED des mesures qu'ils étaient en train de prendre contre eux – à peine une heure après que Maxine ait déposé sa plainte auprès du Shérif, avec les deux autres femmes – les Chasseurs présents au commissariat, et qui avait mis John Stilinski à l'arrêt, avaient été rappelés. Les hommes de Beacon Hills avaient donc pu reprendre leur poste.

Evidemment, Maxine avait dû porter plainte très vite ; il fallait agir le plus rapidement possible s'ils voulaient que Derek et Stiles aient une chance d'échapper aux Chasseurs. Selon Christopher Argent, le temps était sans doute compté. Dès que sa signature avait été apposée sur le papier, le CRED et les hauts gradés du FBI avaient été prévenus, de même que la presse, qui avait eu vent, sans qu'ils comprennent comment, de l'arrestation de Madeleine Hale, la plus riche louve des Etats-Unis. D'abord, Rafael McCall en avait été très contrarié – il détestait les journalistes – mais Allison avait eu l'idée de se servir des journaux pour mettre le plus de femelles, d'androgynus et de Reproducteurs au courant : le CRED était paralysé, il avait interdiction d'employer ses Chasseurs ; si des femmes et des hommes, emprisonnés par leur alpha, voulaient profiter de l'occasion pour s'échapper, c'était maintenant.

Le Shérif s'était étonné d'une chose, lui qui raisonnait en amont et en aval, comme un vrai détective.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? avait-il lancé en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas s'échapper pour se rendre au commissariat le plus proche et porter plainte ?

\- A cause de la procédure qui suit une évasion, lui avait répondu Christopher Argent. Dès que le CRED est informé qu'une femme s'est enfuie, les premiers Chasseurs envoyés prennent place dans les commissariats les plus proches, comme ça s'est passé pour vous quand Stiles a disparu, ils en prennent le contrôle et attendent simplement que les fuyards se jettent eux-mêmes dans leur gueule. Et quand ils constatent, au bout de vingt-quatre heures, que les personnes recherchées ne viendront pas, là les Chasseurs de terrain sont envoyés.

Le fait que cet homme soit un ancien Chasseur du CRED leur était d'une grande utilité, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Le Shérif Stilinski avait donc acquiescé, avait ensuite suivi l'évolution des choses auprès du FBI, jusqu'à ce que l'agent McCall lui explique qu'à présent, il fallait simplement attendre que les juges d'instructions et la justice entrent en jeu ; là, l'homme avait alors pris soin de s'occuper de Maxine, laissée pour compte sur le canapé, un peu oubliée maintenant que sa plainte avait été déposée.

La jeune femme s'en était rendu compte, bien sûr, mais peu lui importait. Elle était sortie du territoire de Madeleine, elle lui avait échappé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant pour elle. Prise d'un nouvel espoir, elle caressait son ventre en se mettant à rêver, à enfin croire que son petit survivrait, qu'elle pourrait le tenir dans ses bras, l'entendre crier et le voir vivre.

Le Shérif revint vers elle, un petit gobelet fumant dans la main, et lui tendit.

\- Tenez, dit-il de sa voix douce, buvez, ça va vous faire du bien.

La jeune femme accepta le breuvage avec un sourire, y trempa ses lèvres et sentit ses tremblements cesser presque instantanément. Finalement, elle en avait bien besoin après tout.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'homme s'accroupit de nouveau à ses pieds et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

\- Je suis à deux semaines du terme, répondit Maxine en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Quoi ?!

La louve lui sourit.

\- Rassurez-vous, dit-elle amusée, ce sera un chien-loup, et comme tous les chien-loup, ils restera neuf mois complets, peut-être même plus. Les Canidés ont une grossesse plus longue.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Mais il aurait fallu nous le dire tout de suite, qu'on se tienne prêt.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ira.

\- Mmh. Je suis désolé de vous laisser ici sur ce canapé inconfortable, mais on ne sait pas trop où vous loger en attendant …

\- Une chambre d'hôtel nous suffirait à toutes les trois.

\- Non, trop dangereux. Peter Hale n'a pas été retrouvé.

Maxine retint son souffle. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Madeleine l'avait envoyé récupérer Stiles.

\- On va certainement vous faire loger chez certains d'entre nous, précisa le Shérif. Vous devez être protégées.

\- Peter ne nous veut pas, il s'en fiche de nous, avoua Maxine dans un souffle. C'est l'androgynus qu'il veut.

\- Stiles ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais Madeleine est devenue très étrange hier … j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait reçu du CRED les analyses génétiques de Stiles et du petit.

La jeune femme vit le Shérif changer littéralement de couleur, jusqu'à devenir pâle comme la craie.

\- Ah, dit-il seulement, gardant son calme. D'accord. Buvez, et n'hésitez pas à me demander quoi que ce soit. Vous voulez une couverture ?

\- Non merci, ça va, répondit Maxine avant de lui demander, dans un chuchotement gêné : j'aimerais vous demander …

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrais rester avec vous ?

\- Avec … moi ?

\- Oui, vous aviez dit que … que nous serions logées chez certains d'entre vous. C'est pour ça je … je voulais rester avec vous.

Le Shérif cligna des paupières, surpris, et un peu gêné aussi. Maxine se sentit stupide.

\- Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, je ne veux pas vous importuner mais … je me sens rassurer à vos côtés. C'est idiot.

\- Non ! Non pas du tout. Bien sûr, si vous voulez, vous viendrez chez moi. Il n'y a pas eu de présence féminine dans ma maison depuis des années, ça fait longtemps que Stiles et moi vivons entre père et fils, et puis Wyatt est arrivé … enfin, ça fait un peu « cocon de vieux garçons », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Maxine sentit son cœur manquer un battement et sa tête lui tourna. Elle sourit.

\- Vous êtes divorcé ? lui demanda-t-elle, serrant plus fort son petit gobelet.

\- Non, répondit le Shérif avec un sourire triste. Ma femme est morte il y a quelques années.

\- Oh ! Pardon, excusez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais vous laisser. Essayez de vous étendre un peu si vous voulez vous reposer.

\- Merci.

L'homme se redressa. Maxine s'interdit de le suivre du regard, gênée et honteuse. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Il l'avait simplement sortit de cette maison parce que c'était son devoir, point à la ligne, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était que de la gratitude, rien d'autre. Redressant légèrement la tête, la jeune femme le suivit finalement des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Rafael McCall ; elle sourit et plongea ses lèvres dans son chocolat chaud. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'elle mettait des enfants au monde, et pas un seul n'avait survécu ; elle n'avait donc jamais prit la peine de les prénommer. Pour celui-ci, ce serait différent, et elle venait de lui trouver le parfait prénom.

...

\- Au fait !

\- Non.

Stiles sourit. Derek avait perdu ce ton agressif et buté du premier jour, pour l'échanger contre un peu de sarcasme et de taquinerie. Ça lui plaisait ; au début, il s'était efforcé de ne pas le montrer, mais maintenant il s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient discuter sans se mordre, où était le mal ?

\- J'ai pas mon passeport, et Wyatt n'en a jamais eu, reprit-il plus sérieusement. On va faire comment pour passer la frontière ?

\- Pas besoin de passeport, répondit le loup sans quitter la route des yeux, il y a un pont au-dessus de la Joe River qu'il suffit de traverser.

\- Euh … à moins que je ne me trompe, ça s'appelle entrer illégalement au Canada.

\- En tant que Reproducteur, je dispose d'autorisations spéciales de sortie du territoire, il me suffit de me rendre ensuite au poste de la police montée le plus proche pour signaler ma présence et le tour est joué. Mais on ne peut faire ça qu'au-dessus de la Joe River, pas de la Red River, pas avec Emerson de l'autre côté de la frontière. Les autorités de la ville n'acceptent pas la venue de Reproducteurs d'autres pays.

\- Ok, bon plan pour t'accoupler avec le plus de femelle possible.

\- Voilà.

\- Mais si tu peux faire ça, alors Peter …

\- C'est le problème. Si je peux entrer au Canada de cette façon, il le peut aussi.

\- Bah, au moins on se débarrassera des Chasseurs.

\- Mmh. Mes parents et mes sœurs nous attendent de l'autre côté du pont.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration par les narines et regarda par la vitre. Dans ses bras, Wyatt était de nouveau scotché au téléphone, ce qui agaçait un peu son père, lui qui s'était efforcé d'habituer son fils aux livres et à lui éviter les écrans en tout genre le plus possible.

Dehors, le soleil descendait à l'ouest mais le ciel était encore clair. Ils avaient roulé toute la journée. Son père ne l'avait rappelé qu'aux alentours de onze heures du matin pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et Stiles et Derek en avaient ressenti un profond soulagement. Maxine était à l'abri avec le Shérif, les autres femelles aussi, et Madeleine avait été mise en garde à vue – du moins jusqu'à ce que son avocat à mille trois cents dollars de l'heure ne rapplique. Wyatt avait été très ravi de parler avec son grand-père au téléphone, lui racontant joyeusement son jeu de cache-cache du matin, puis Stiles avait parlé avec Scott. Entendre la voix de son meilleur ami l'avait rassuré, mais il aurait juré voir la mâchoire de Derek se crisper tout le long de cette conversation. Puis le Shérif avait repris le téléphone pour lui annoncer que, certes, le CRED et ses Chasseurs étaient désormais paralysés, mais qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour Peter Hale, qu'il était impossible de localiser.

Rejoindre le Canada n'était plus leur priorité désormais, puisque Peter pouvait lui aussi passer la frontière ; le plus important pour eux maintenant était de trouver la famille de Derek, composée d'une mère à moitié louve qui n'avait pas vu son fils depuis cinq ans, d'un père mexicain territorial champion de boxe catégorie poids moyen durant trois années dans son pays, et de deux jeunes filles qui n'étaient pas en reste, puisque la plus âgée avait suivi les traces de son père sur le ring, tandis que la plus jeune était, d'après le grand frère, une petite teigne nerveuse au caractère de merde. Joyeuse famille. Stiles était à la fois pressé de les rencontrer, tout en étant stressé.

Bref. Puisque la ville d'Emerson leur posait problème du côté canadien, Derek avait poussé le voyage jusqu'au Minnesota, à quelques encablures de Pembina, ne prenant cette fois que des petites routes en lacets au milieu des bois, afin de gagner la Joe River et le pont leur permettant de passer la frontière.

\- On y sera avant la tombée de la nuit, lui dit Derek avec un peu de soulagement.

Le loup, en repensant à cet instant, alors qu'il voyait les arbres s'écarter pour laisser place à la fameuse rivière et à ce fameux pont, admettait sans honte que, à l'approche de cette frontière invisible, son soulagement avait été si intense de voir ce voyage se terminer sans encombre, qu'il en avait manqué de vigilance.

Voilà pourquoi il ne vit pas tout de suite le véhicule qui les attendait de l'autre côté de la frontière, et pourquoi il ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit même pas ; parce qu'il n'osait y croire. Peter avait anticipé son choix. Il avait deviné qu'il passerait par là. Parce qu'ils avaient été dressés par la même femme.

Cependant, plutôt que de lui barrer simplement la route, la voiture s'élança vers eux, occupant toute la largeur du pont, roulant trop vite pour être évitée. Derek devina sans peine que son oncle se trouvait au volant. Il freina et braqua, mais trop tard.

\- Derek ! hurla Stiles avec terreur.

Poussée par son élan, par la force d'inertie et par le choc avec le véhicule en face, la Toyota percuta le garde-corps, brisa les poutrelles d'acier dans un grand bruit de taules déformées qui raisonna à leurs oreilles comme une explosion de métal, et fut éjectée du pont.

Tout s'était passé si vite en réalité. Trente secondes, peut-être trente-cinq au maximum. Derek n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il n'aurait pas dû s'engager sur ce pont en roulant aussi vite, il aurait dû deviner que son oncle pourrait l'attendre de l'autre côté, et tenterait coute que coute de l'arrêter, quitte à les tuer.

Lorsque leur voiture claqua sur l'eau profonde de la rivière, Derek sentit son cou se tordre et son front s'écraser sur le volant. La vision noire, il entendait des tambours raisonner dans son crâne, et pensait avoir perdu toute sensation jusqu'à sentir ses pieds, puis ses jambes, se refroidir d'un coup, jusqu'à devenir gelés. Il rouvrit les yeux. L'eau claire et glacée, qui trouvait son amont dans les rocheuses boisées du Canada, pénétrait déjà dans la voiture, qui commençait à piquer du nez, attirée droit vers le fond.

\- Putain ! s'écria-t-il, terrifié.

Ses oreilles se débouchèrent d'un coup, et il entendit les pleurs effrayés et aigus de Wyatt parvenir brusquement jusqu'à son cerveau. Il remercia le ciel de l'entêtement borné de Stiles : tout le long du voyage, ce-dernier avait insisté pour que le petit partage la ceinture de sécurité avec lui ; s'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'enfant aurait été à l'arrière au moment de l'accident.

Il vit l'androgynus lutter contre sa ceinture, et se décida enfin à retirer la sienne dans un déclic nerveux. L'eau trempait déjà ses cuisses.

\- Prend-le ! lui lança Stiles en passant Wyatt derrière la ceinture pour lui permettre de l'attraper.

Derek ne réalisa pas immédiatement, prenant l'enfant tel un automate. Puis il comprit. La ceinture de Stiles refusait de s'ouvrir, bloquée par la force du choc qui avait catapulté vers l'avant les deux corps qu'elle emprisonnait. Le petit contre lui, accroché fortement à son cou, Derek tenta de tirer sur la lanière serrée, mais elle résista.

\- Sors de là ! lui balança rageusement Stiles en repoussant sa main. Sors putain ! Emmène-le !

L'eau lui arrivait à la taille. Derek sentit son souffle devenir plus rapide et sa poitrine commencer à se contracter à cause du froid intense. Wyatt, effrayé par l'urgence qu'il entendit dans la voix de son père, cria plus fort à ses oreilles, le décidant à bouger. Poussant aussi fort que possible, le loup ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, luttant contre la force de l'eau et celle du courant, et sortit. Immédiatement, il coula presque à pique, puis battit des jambes et des bras pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Terrifié, Wyatt s'accrocha plus encore à son cou en hurlant de frayeur. La voiture continuait de couler.

Derek fit quelques brasses pour s'éloigner du véhicule, tout en prenant garde à se diriger vers le Canada, et non à retourner en arrière vers les Etats-Unis, puis releva la tête – accidentellement, Wyatt but la tasse et toussa. Le pont défoncé était déjà à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux sur la gauche ; le courant les avait manifestement emportés. Il devinait trois silhouettes éclairées par le soleil couchant, dont l'une devait être Peter. Etrangement, ils ne bougeaient pas. Pourtant, Derek ne doutait pas qu'ils l'avaient vu émerger de l'eau.

Un souffle, suivi d'un remous et d'un grincement métallique, lui firent tourner la tête, alors que le courant l'emportait un peu plus en aval, vers la frontière américaine. Le souffle figé dans sa poitrine serrée et glacée, Derek vit le toit de la Toyota disparaître sous la surface de l'eau. Stiles n'était pas remonté.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Derek, qui refusait de s'éloigner, se contenta de faire du surplace en luttant contre la force de l'eau. Derrière ses pleurs, Wyatt avait commencé à claquer des dents. Puis Stiles émergea enfin en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Soulagé au-delà du possible, Derek se dirigea vers lui à grandes brassées – ses mouvements envoyaient quelques vaguelettes sur le visage de Wyatt. Le loup attrapa l'androgynus par le col d'une secousse brusque qui l'aida à capter toute son attention, puis il lui ordonna :

\- Nage t'arrêtes pas !

Et il le tira derrière lui, l'emmenant dans son sillage, tenant fermement Wyatt contre lui. Stiles toussa plusieurs fois, les gestes un peu brouillons, trop secoué pour nager correctement, puis reprit un peu ses esprits.

Ils nagèrent ainsi vers la terre canadienne durant plusieurs minutes, s'éloignant autant que possible du pont et de ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore, et qui s'étaient remis à bouger sitôt qu'ils avaient vu Stiles refaire surface. Derek leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Parfait, la nuit les aiderait à se cacher aussi efficacement que les odeurs de la forêt.

Ils finirent par gagner la rive, Derek ouvrant la voix lorsqu'il sentit que ses membres fatigués et ankylosés par le froid ne pourraient pas l'aider plus longtemps. Il se redressa en reprenant pied, tenant fermement le louveteau contre le lui ; quelques pas derrière lui, Stiles fit de même. Il était pâle, ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid, et il tremblait si fort que ses dents s'en entrechoquaient. Dans sa main droite se trouvait un couteau.

\- T'as eu ça où ? lui demanda Derek entre deux claquements de dent.

\- Dans ta poche, répondit Stiles avec un pauvre sourire, je t'ai fouillé pendant que tu dormais.

Derek éternua. Dans ses bras, trop paralysé de froid pour continuer à pleurer, Wyatt se contentait de gémir. Inutile de s'énerver pour ce vol ; si Stiles ne lui avait pas subtilisé ce couteau, il n'aurait jamais pu se dégager de la ceinture et serait mort noyé.

\- Ne restons pas là, reprit le loup avec autorité. Il faut bouger, sinon on ne se réchauffera pas. Et Peter risquerait de nous retrouver.

Stiles leva vers lui des yeux lumineux, dorés dans l'obscurité qui grandissait. Il avait peur mais tentait de le cacher. Derek sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre alors que l'évidence faisait jour en lui : il allait devoir se battre contre un rival aussi fort que lui pour revendiquer sa femelle et protéger son enfant. Mais avant, il allait devoir trouver un abri pour la nuit, et pour qu'ils se réchauffent. Stiles tendit soudainement le couteau dans sa direction, lui faisant arquer un sourcil, et lui demanda :

\- On échange ?

Derek comprit immédiatement : sans broncher, il récupéra l'objet et mit le louveteau dans les bras de son père.

* * *

Publication rapide, j'avoue, mais ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent :) Désolée d'être passé un peu vite sur l'accident de voiture, mais j'ai été moi-même victime d'un accident de voiture assez grave quand j'étais plus jeune, et depuis j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à décrire ce genre de scène :P je fais des efforts pourtant, promis :)

Derek et Stiles ont l'air en mauvaise posture, mais ça s'est arrangé pour Maxine. D'après vous, comment nos trois fuyards vont-ils s'en sortir ?

bisous ! le prochain chap très certainement le week-end prochain ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Derek fit très rapidement l'inventaire de ce qui leur restait : rien. Les provisions, le réchaud à gaz, les couvertures, même le téléphone portable de Maxine, tout ça se trouvait encore à bord de la Toyota, qui se trouvait elle-même au fond d'une rivière. Bien obligé, en plus de tout ça, de reconnaître que leur situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant : la nuit avait fini par tomber, et le froid était trop intense et agressif, même pour lui. Leurs vêtements étaient devenus raides, glacés et recouverts de givre, ce qui ne leur permettait pas de se réchauffer malgré l'allure que Derek leur forçait à tenir. Et pour couronner le tout, de minuscules flocons de neige commençaient à tomber.

\- Et où-où on v-va comme ça ? lui demanda Stiles dans son dos, ses dents s'entrechoquant involontairement.

\- On est sur un territoire de trappe, lui répondit Derek, la voix comme du papier de verre qu'on frotterait sur de la glace. Le chemin qu'on suit est délimité par un trappeur qui pose et vient relever ses pièges.

\- Super, cool. En qu-quoi ça nous aide et co-comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai grandi ici, je sais comment fonctionne les trappeurs. Ces chemins partent et rejoignent toujours une cabane de trappe, qui ne doit plus être très loin.

\- Une cabane ? S-super plan. Et si le trap-peur en question s'y trouve on fait quoi ?

\- La trappe ce n'est qu'au printemps et en été, en automne et en hiver les cabanes sont vides avec juste ce qu'il faut de bois et de réserve pour tenir un jour ou deux en cas de besoin.

Cette fois, Stiles ne trouva rien à redire. Autant l'admettre tout de suite : il était bien content d'avoir Derek avec lui. Il assurait, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas une seule fois été à court d'idée ou de solution, et ne se laissait pas submerger par la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sans lui, Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver tout seul.

Un petit gémissement sourd dans ses bras. Stiles frotta machinalement son fils, fixant le dos de Derek devant lui qui lui montrait inlassablement le chemin ; il réalisa alors une chose inquiétante : Wyatt avait cessé de trembler. Un seul mot raisonna alors dans l'esprit de son jeune père, qui sentit son souffle se faire plus court et plus rapide à cause de la panique qui naissait : hypothermie.

Stiles s'arrêta d'avancer et, d'un geste fébrile, releva vers lui le visage de son fils qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Le petit somnolait, silencieux, le visage pâle et les lèvres violettes.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai, gémit Stiles en secouant le louveteau pour le réveiller. T'endors pas ! Hey !

Croyant qu'il l'appelait, Derek se retourna, fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour, revenant vers eux d'un pas rapide. Il posa alors sa main droite, qui lui parut incroyablement volumineuse, sur l'épaule minuscule de Wyatt, et le secoua à son tour. Le petit sembla revenir un peu plus à lui, mais restait somnolent.

\- Faut qu'il reste éveillé, déclara Derek en sentant l'inquiétude le gagner.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ?! lui répliqua vivement Stiles, que la peur rendait agressif.

Ce que Derek ressentit alors, il le ressentait pour la première fois, et ce sentiment lui fit tout autant peur qu'il le réconforta : il avait peur pour son fils. Peur pour son enfant que le froid commençait à tuer ; c'était son instinct paternel qui parlait, avec force, et c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ça. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu s'en émerveiller, mais là, Wyatt était en danger. Sans trop savoir si ça les aiderait ou pas, il passa son bras droit sur les épaules de Stiles, le serra contre lui avec juste assez d'autorité pour que le louveteau se retrouve entre leurs deux corps, et se remit à marcher, avec plus de vigueur et d'urgence, écartant de leur trajectoire les branches pleines d'aiguilles des sapins.

Le sentier qu'ils suivaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la rivière – c'est-à-dire depuis dix minutes ? trente ? soixante ? – commençait à s'élargir, signe que la cabane de trappe n'était plus très loin. Si cabane il y avait. Car, en réalité, Derek n'était sûr de rien. Il avait grandi au Canada, mais pas dans cette partie-là du pays, et il ignorait si c'était la même chose partout sur les territoires de trappe, surtout si près de la frontière américaine. Et s'ils trouvaient bien une cabane, comment être sûr qu'ils pourraient s'y réchauffer ? Le point positif c'est que le froid annihilait presque complètement leurs odeurs respectives, déjà presque impossibles à sentir grâce à l'eau glacée qui imprégnait leurs vêtements, ce qui rendrait plus difficile la tâche de leurs poursuivants.

Finalement, les pins raides autour d'eux, scintillant de givre, finirent par s'espacer, pour laisser apparaître une maisonnette de bois. Un peu de guingois, elle avait l'air lugubre et sombre au milieu de cette nuit canadienne glacée, uniquement éclairée de quelques rayons d'argent de la lune presque pleine. Derek obligea Stiles à accélérer, et l'entendit pousser un gémissement de soulagement lorsque ce-dernier remarqua la cabane. Elle semblait abandonner depuis des années.

Lâchant Stiles, Derek couru vers la porte, y fut en deux pas, attrapa la poignée de métal qui lui brûla la paume de la main tant elle était froide, et tira dessus. Mais le bois, gonflé d'humidité cristallisée dans la glace, résista et toutes les fondations gémirent dangereusement. Resté derrière, Stiles secoua Wyatt, qui semblait tomber dans un sommeil léger, mais qui gémissait toujours.

\- Derek ! appela-t-il d'une voix effrayée.

Son appel raisonna parmi les arbres qui les entouraient, dans la nuit qui commençait à les étreindre de ses bras glacés ; en réponse, Derek banda chaque muscle de son corps, tira plus fort sur la porte jusqu'à l'entendre gémir, puis s'écarta et y donna un violent coup de pied dans un grondement plein de colère. Pas le choix. Sortie de ses gonds, la porte en bois s'effondra à l'intérieur de la cabane, soufflant sous elle des volutes de poussière et une effroyable odeur de renfermé et d'humidité moisie. Le loup s'engouffra à l'intérieur, fébrile. Stiles le suivait de près.

L'endroit n'était pas abandonné, loin de là : un tas de buches, de brindilles et de vieux papiers froissés attendait dans l'antre étroit d'un antique poêle à bois en fonte. A droite se trouvait un lit pour une personne avec d'épaisses couvertures en laine et en coton ; à gauche il n'y avait qu'un tas de bois et de petits rondins rangés sous une étagère, sur laquelle avaient été empilées des boîtes de conserve et des bouteilles d'eau. Par terre : un sceau, une pelle, un balais, un tas de corde et trois petites cages de trappe à moitié rouillées.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Stiles se jeta sur les couvertures ; elles étaient froides et sentaient l'humidité, mais au moins étaient-elles secs. Il s'accroupit près du lit et commença fébrilement à retirer les vêtements trempés et glacés de Wyatt, ce qui le secoua et l'éveilla quelque peu. De son côté, après avoir redressé la porte, Derek chercha activement quelque chose de primordial pour allumer un feu : des allumettes. Il les trouva finalement au-dessus du poêle, puis s'accroupit devant l'antre noir de vieille suie, et s'activa à tenter de faire un feu. Ses doigts étaient gourds et raides de froid, impossible de manier correctement les allumettes. Il en cassa deux, puis une troisième. Grognant d'agacement, il joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre et souffla sur ses doigts insensibles.

Stiles enroula son fils désormais nu dans la plus épaisse des couvertures, puis commença à retirer ses propres vêtements. Dès que sa peau fut à nue, offerte au froid mordant, il se remit à claquer des dents de plus belle, mais retira tout de même son pantalon, jusqu'à ne plus avoir sur lui que son caleçon, et s'enroula à son tour dans la seconde couverture, plus fine ; puis il prit son fils contre lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui frottant le dos. Wyatt couina, bougea quelque peu, mais son manque de vigueur était flagrant.

Derek cassa en deux encore trois allumettes avant de réussir à tirer une flammèche de la quatrième. Immédiatement, il retint son souffle et se pencha sur le ventre ouvert du poêle, puis déposa délicatement l'allumette sur un tas de papier froissé. La flamme manqua s'éteindre tant le papier était humide, mais le feu prit malgré tout, tout doucement d'abord, avant de s'attaquer à quelques brindilles de bois plus sec, et de prendre de la vigueur. Immédiatement, Derek se redressa, les muscles on ne peut plus douloureux tant ils étaient crispés à cause du froid, et s'empara de deux buches parmi les plus petites, qu'il déposa tout de suite sur les flammes naissantes. Craignant d'avoir été trop vite, il resta un moment à surveiller son feu, puis, lorsqu'il constata qu'il était bien parti, se mit à trembler de plus belle.

En quelques mouvements, il fit comme Stiles : il retira sa veste en cuir raidie par la glace, puis le pull et le tee-shirt qu'il portait en-dessous, et enfin son pantalon, pour ne garder que son boxer noir. Le froid de cette nuit canadienne l'agressa immédiatement et il claqua des dents, assis sur le sol en bois de la cabane, les genoux remontés jusque sous son menton alors que ses bras enserraient ses jambes. Il n'y avait que deux couvertures sur le petit lit, et Stiles les avait prise toutes les deux.

Le feu devint plus grand. Stiles se rapprocha, Wyatt contre la poitrine, afin de profiter au maximum de la chaleur. Derek la sentait grandir, mais il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer ; il était resté trop longtemps dans le froid, et ne parviendrait pas à retrouver une température corporelle normale, du moins pas tout seul. Il ferma les yeux et souffla, tremblant de plus en plus fort. Un froissement de drap à ses côtés lui parvint avec une extrême acuité et il entendit la voix de Stiles dire, entre deux claquements de dent :

\- Allez viens.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et les braqua dans ceux de Stiles, qui le fixait intensément ; ses yeux brillaient comme de l'ambre face à la luminosité des flammes. Il avait fait glisser le drap sur ses épaules et lui tendait d'un bras tremblant. Son dos nu était offert à la froideur du reste de la pièce, que leur petit feu n'avait pas encore réchauffé. Le loup ne bougeait pas.

\- Dépêche, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au plafond. Avant que je ne change d'avis.

Tentant d'ignorer l'envie irrésistible qui le prit de glisser un coup d'œil sur la peau pâle du l'échine de Stiles, afin de vérifier si, comme il le pensait, des grains de beauté soient susceptibles d'y dessiner des arabesques, il se glissa derrière lui, plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps fluet mais dynamique, approcha le plus possible son torse de son dos et attrapa le drap. D'un geste fluide, il enroula ses épaules dedans, tout en tenant toujours un coin du tissu dans chacune de ses mains, et referma ses bras autour de Stiles, enfermant de par la même le petit Wyatt dans l'étreinte.

Stiles s'était immédiatement tendu à son contact ; crispé, il refusait de se laisser aller dans ses bras, mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que la chaleur du corps de Derek lui faisait du bien et le rassurait. Tous les trois, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, immobiles et silencieux. Wyatt gigota quelque peu ; il changeait de position, bougeait un bras, la tête, et se mit à regarder autour de lui. Le feu grandissant commençait à les réchauffer convenablement. Rassuré de voir son fils hors de danger, Stiles se détendit légèrement.

Et puis, sans trop savoir quel chemin tortueux ses pensées avaient bien pu emprunter pour qu'elles en arrivent là, il se mit à penser à ce que son père lui avait dit au téléphone hier, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la façon dont les femelles et les androgynus, et parfois même les mâles, étaient traités dans les Meutes et les Hordes qui travaillaient avec le CRED. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il advenait des enfants qui ne correspondaient pas aux critères des alphas. Malgré lui, il se redressa, tendu, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller dans les bras de Derek. Le loup derrière lui, qui tremblait encore légèrement, sentit la tension qui raidissait ses épaules, car il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible – chose pratiquement impossible à cause de la masse de son corps – de peur que l'androgynus ne change d'avis et ne le chasse.

Mais Stiles n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lui dire :

\- Mon père m'a dit ce que vous faisiez aux femmes.

Derek retint son souffle.

\- Et aux enfants, termina Stiles après une hésitation. C'est vrai ? Vous les tuer ?

Derek ferma les yeux et fut secouer d'un tremblement involontaire, ignorant s'il en incombait au froid ou à sa peur.

\- Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il dans un souffle, c'est vrai … mais j'en savais rien ! Madeleine ne me l'avait jamais dit, et Peter non plus.

Une voix lui disait de se taire, avec insistance, car cela ne ferait qu'éloigner Stiles de lui, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il sentait comme un besoin impérieux d'aller jusqu'au bout. Une émotion plus froide que la température de la nuit lui étreignait la poitrine, forçant les mots à sortir de sa gorge, de son cœur.

\- J'en savais rien, reprit-il en baissant un peu la tête, jusqu'à sentir son crâne frôler le dos nu de Stiles. Je l'ai appris le jour où on s'est croisé. Dans le parc.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu Stiles retenir son souffle sous le coup de l'émotion. A croire qu'il avait oublié cette scène. Derek, lui, ne pouvait pas l'oublier ; c'était le jour où il avait découvert l'existence de son fils, et revu son père, cet androgynus qui l'avait rendu fou. C'était le jour où il avait retrouvé celui qu'il avait fait sien, le seul qu'il avait été à posséder. Avant lui, Stiles ne s'était jamais donné à personne. Même encore aujourd'hui, mis à part lui personne ne l'avait touché. Un frisson le parcourut, qu'il tenta de cacher, et il reprit :

\- A ce moment-là Peter venait de me révéler que j'avais eu neuf enfants.

Stiles, étonné, tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche, lui présentant son profil. Il ne lui jeta aucun coup d'œil, se contentant de regarder les flammes. Dans ses bras, Wyatt bâilla.

\- Tous morts, révéla Derek avec colère et tristesse. Sans que j'en sache jamais rien ! Alors quand j'ai vu Wyatt … dans tes bras … j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. C'est de ma faute si Peter vous a trouvé.

Cette fois, les sourcils froncés, Stiles lui adressa un très bref regard. Leurs peaux, au contact l'une de l'autre, commençaient à se réchauffer.

\- Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à chez toi, reprit le loup avec un soupir, et j'suis resté deux jours à rôder autour, à te regarder derrière la fenêtre, à surveiller tes allées et venues. Et Wyatt … si je n'avais pas fait ça, Peter ne vous aurait jamais trouvés. Mais il a su me repérer et a compris dès qu'il a senti l'odeur du petit. Je suis désolé.

Stiles ne répondit rien, ce qui était assez surprenant chez lui. Se contentant de triturer ses lèvres avec ses dents, il tenta de ne pas prêter attention au ventre de Derek dans son dos, qui bougeait au fil de sa respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère. Il aurait aimé pourtant. S'énerver de cette malchance, critiquer la bêtise de Derek, lui hurler que c'était de sa faute. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. En réalité, le début de cette aventure avait peut-être été effrayant, stressant, mais ces derniers jours en compagnie de Derek lui avaient … plu ? En tout cas, il voulait bien admettre que rencontrer Derek, apprendre à le connaître, était bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Certes, ce fichu loup était taciturne, sombre, trop discret pour être honnête ; un handicapé de la communication **_(ndla : merci Hem' ! J'ai adoré cette expression, je me suis permis de te l'emprunter !)_** qui prenait toute chose bien trop sérieusement – en tout cas, ça avait agacé Stiles, lui qui était un grand farceur sarcastique – mais ça lui plaisait. Oui, il n'avait trouvé aucune qualité à Derek durant ces quelques jours passés avec lui, mais était-ce vraiment important ? Bon d'accord, autant le reconnaitre : il était foutrement sexy, incroyablement fort, diablement protecteur et les responsabilités ne semblaient pas lui faire peur. L'un dans l'autre, un homme susceptible d'être un bon père.

Dès que cette idée traversa l'esprit de Stiles, il cessa immédiatement de respirer, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui brillaient dans le cœur en fonte du poêle. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, reprit Derek, le faisant sursauter. Madeleine m'a posé un ultimatum. Soit je l'aidais à vous attraper, soit j'étais radié de la Meute et du CRED. J'ai préféré te kidnapper plutôt que te voir atterrir dans les bras de Peter.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en grondant presque, et Stiles ferma les yeux. Avant que Derek ne lui dise, un peu avant, que son oncle était très certainement le responsable de leur accident, il y avait lui-même pensé. Il n'y avait qu'un homme assez cruel et stupide pour battre femme et enfant pour en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité. Il ne put retenir un tremblement.

\- Il va nous retrouver hein ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Lorsque Derek lui répondit, Stiles sentit son souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Oui. J'ai fait un feu Stiles, et il n'y a pas plus géo-localisateur que la fumée.

Le jeune homme darda ses yeux mordorés sur les flammes, puis tendit l'oreille. La nuit froide était silencieuse ; pour l'instant. Wyatt gémit dans ses bras, lourd comme une masse, et son père vit alors qu'il s'était endormi. Soucieux, il manœuvra pour toucher ses petits pieds et vérifier leur état. Ils s'étaient réchauffés. Ses doigts minuscules avaient aussi retrouvé une température normale, de même que son nez. Le louveteau semblait hors de danger, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'il soit malade d'ici quelques heures.

\- Je vais le mettre dans le lit, déclara-t-il en chuchotant.

Derek fronça les sourcils, étonné, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras et de laisser Stiles s'en extraire, portant le petit corps endormis contre sa poitrine. Incapable cette fois de s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux et le détailla. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le corps de Stiles était plus harmonieux que le laissaient supposer les vêtements larges qu'il portait. Et son dos était constellé de grains de beauté. Il y en avait moins que ce qu'il pensait, mais ils dessinaient tout de même des motifs sur sa peau ivoirine, des arabesques, des constellations. Comme une carte des étoiles. Derek frémit puis détourna le regard vers les flammes lorsque le jeune père se pencha au-dessus du lit pour y déposer Wyatt. Inutile de l'ignorer plus longtemps : il voulait Stiles pour compagnon.

A peine le louveteau toucha-t-il le matelas qu'il soupira de bien-être et se roula en boule sous la couverture que son père déploya au-dessus de lui ; son pouce gauche atterrit dans sa bouche à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme mû par une volonté propre. Derek profita de cet instant pour se redresser, tisonner le feu et y déposer une nouvelle buche. Puis il se réinstalla. L'air de rien, Stiles reprit sa place contre lui, au creux de ses bras, son dos touchant presque sa poitrine. De plus en plus étonné, Derek referma ses bras autour de lui, ramenant la couverture pour qu'elle les protège tous deux du froid.

Ça n'est que lorsque Stiles se retrouva emprisonné dans cette étreinte qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait inconsciemment de faire. La présence de Wyatt contre lui avait au moins l'avantage de stopper toute tentative de rapprochement : avec l'enfant entre eux deux, Derek n'aurait rien pu faire, pas même instinctivement. Mais là, Stiles venait de se séparer lui-même de cette barrière, sans s'en rendre compte, simplement dicté par son instinct. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait reconnu que Derek était un mâle fort, susceptible d'être un bon père, avant de craindre pour sa sécurité car un autre mâle, tout aussi fort, venait vers eux. Alors son instinct avait fait pour lui ce qu'il n'osait faire : que les conditions soient bonnes pour qu'ils se rapprochent, et pour ça Wyatt devait être écarté. Il l'avait vraiment fait sans réfléchir. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'aux thérianthropes que ce genre de chose arrivait. Indigné face à cet instinct animal, Stiles coula un regard vers la forme ronde dans le lit, dessinée par son fils. Et s'il se levait pour le reprendre dans ses bras, Derek se vexerait-il ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ce dernier avait-il fait mine de ne rien remarquer ? A coup sûr il s'était rendu compte de son manège et avait préféré ne rien en dire. Agacé, Stiles soupira, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, leva les yeux au plafond, puis dit :

\- Et toi t'as rien dis bien sûr ?

Dans son dos, Derek pouffa de rire, et l'androgynus sentit alors que ses lèvres étaient toutes proches de sa nuque.

\- Bah non, répondit le loup en toute honnêteté.

Vexé, Stiles gigota, bien décidé à sortir de ce piège qu'il s'était lui-même tendu pour aller récupérer son fils, mais Derek banda chaque muscle de ses bras pour l'en empêcher. Le cœur de Stiles bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Attend, souffla le loup derrière lui. Attends.

\- Non mais ! tenta le jeune homme, de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Stiles !

Ça ne raisonna pas comme une supplique, mais comme un ordre. Stiles resta immobile, surpris, et tourna légèrement la tête, un sourcil arqué. Derek semblait inquiet.

\- Si Peter nous tombe dessus, reprit ce-dernier d'une voix rauque, je vais tout faire pour l'attirer dans ma direction, et t'en profitera pour fuir aussi loin que possible.

\- Mais !

\- Ma famille doit nous chercher. On était censé se retrouver ce soir, et puisque ça s'est pas fait ils ratissent certainement les bois. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont voir la fumée eux aussi.

De nouveau, Stiles regarda les flammes qui brillaient au cœur du poêle. Ça se tenait, dans un certain sens ; mais c'était aussi trop dangereux. Et si la famille de Derek ne les trouvait pas ?

\- Peter ou un de ces sbires me rattraperont forcément si je m'enfuis, dit-il alors.

\- Pas si je les retiens, affirmer Derek, sûr de lui.

\- Toi tout seul contre cinq ou six hommes que t'as fait courir d'un bout à l'autre du pays ? Ouais, bien sûr !

\- Stiles …

\- S'ils viennent c'est moi qu'ils vont vouloir.

Le loup ne répliqua pas, mais la tension qui parcourait son corps n'échappait pas à Stiles, qui continua malgré tout :

\- S'ils se rappliquent jusqu'ici, tu fais pas de vague, tu prends Wyatt avec toi et tu disparais.

\- Tu ne connais pas Peter, il voudra se venger après ce que je lui ai fait.

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à demander au loup ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à son oncle pour que ce-dernier soit en colère au point d'en arriver à le balancer d'un pont, puis il se souvint : lui attaché au lit, Peter qui voulait à tout prix lui mettre son sexe dans la bouche, et Derek qui se décide enfin à agir en plaquant l'autre contre le mur et en le rouant de coup. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, l'un des coups l'avait atteint en plein dans les joyeuses. Malgré lui, il pouffa de rire.

\- C'est pas faux, admit-il d'un air amusé. Sauf si je lui promets de ne pas résister en échange de votre fuite.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Derek, plus tendu que jamais. Hors de question !

\- Nan mais attends c'est le seul moyen de mettre Wyatt à l'abris !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Ouais, sauf que c'est pas toi qui décide.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à ce connard sans te défendre.

\- Ecoute-moi bien mon p'tit loup ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, d'accord ?! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? C'est pas parce que tu nous as aidé et supporté pendant trois ou quatre jours que je vais me mettre à t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, compris ?

Derek se tassa sur lui-même, prit en faute, et laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de Stiles. Près d'une heure qu'ils étaient assis de cette façon devant le feu, et c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un vrai contact. Stiles se raidit immédiatement, le cœur affolé, regrettant de s'être séparé de son fils. Pendant un bref instant – très bref, tout de même – il n'osa plus rien dire, ni bouger. Ce fut Derek qui, dans un souffle fautif, lui dit :

\- Désolé. Mais j'veux pas, c'est tout.

Stiles soupira, l'air agacé. Sauf que ce genre d'attitude, il commençait à trouver ça … mignon ? Et flatteur ? Derek voulait se racheter, et c'était tout à son honneur, mais il ne voulait pas, vraiment pas, que ce soit aussi …

\- J'veux pas, répéta Derek en geignant un peu, comme un enfant réclamant l'attention.

… facile. Stiles soupira de nouveau et baissa les armes. De toute façon, ça ne risquait rien, hein ? Il se laissa aller en arrière, appuyant de tout son poids sur le loup derrière lui qui, bien obligé de se redresser, releva la tête, quittant son épaule. Tout le corps de Stiles s'appuya alors contre le sien ; dos contre poitrine. Et l'androgynus se détendit quelque peu. Surpris mais encouragé, Derek préféra d'abord ne pas bouger, avant de finalement approcher son cou de la tête de Stiles, pour s'y frotter légèrement. Là, l'odeur du jeune homme devint plus aigüe, plus vive, et ses hormones réagirent en conséquence. Il sentit l'autre frémir dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, murmura Stiles en tournant légèrement la tête, comme pour accentuer le contact avec sa gorge, je préfèrerais de loin porter tes enfants plutôt que ceux de Peter.

Ce n'est que lorsque la phrase eut finie de franchir totalement ses lèvres que Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma alors la bouche, manquant de se mordre la langue, et retint son souffle. Et évidemment, cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Derek, qui s'était complètement figé de surprise, presque tétanisé sur place. Encore une fois, l'androgynus compris que ses instincts avaient parlé pour lui. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler – certes, il le faisait rarement, mais tout de même !

\- Quoi ? demanda Derek dans un souffle rauque.

\- Rien, répondit immédiatement l'androgynus en gigotant, mal à l'aise.

Il se redressa, mettant fin au contact, puis grimaça. Pourquoi Derek gardait-il ce couteau dans sa poche ? Il lui faisait mal à la fesse gauche ! Sauf que Derek avait retiré son pantalon et son manteau raidis par le froid pour se réchauffer. Donc plus de poche ; donc plus de couteau. C'était son sexe en érection qui lui faisait mal comme ça.

\- Nom de ! lança Stiles en tentant vivement de se dégager de ses bras.

Sauf que le loup fut – évidemment – plus rapide, et qu'il était – évidemment – plus fort ; il l'attrapa par le bras, ramena ses jambes sous lui pour pouvoir mieux bouger, et Stiles eut beau se défendre et se reculer pour lui échapper, Derek l'embrassa. C'était dur et agressif, comme la première fois, mais aussi fautif et désespéré.

Stiles émit un cri à la fois surpris et effrayé, étouffé par les lèvres de Derek, et se débattit autant qu'il put mais il sentit lui-même que ça n'avait rien de sincère. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se défaire de la prise du loup. C'est alors qu'une vague puissante de phéromones agressives percuta son odorat et tous ses sens, soumettant son corps et embrouillant son esprit avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertante. Obligé de fermer les yeux car tout tournait autour de lui, Stiles cessa de se débattre, drogué par la force olfactive de Derek, et laissa ce-dernier l'allonger sur le sol dur de la cabane. Il gémit. Il avait l'impression de revenir presque quatre ans en arrière, chez Lydia, lorsqu'il avait été incapable de repousser ce mâle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Derek était en train de refaire la même erreur.

\- Arrête, tenta-t-il derrière le brouillard de son esprit dès que le loup eut lâché ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à sa gorge.

Mais évidemment, excité par ses mots, son odeur et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Derek ne l'entendit pas. Stiles grogna mais s'accrocha à ses épaules, la tête brûlante. Il en avait envie lui aussi, terriblement envie, surtout en sachant qu'il risquait presque à coup sûr de devenir esclave dans pas longtemps, mais il se souvenait aussi trop bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il s'était abandonné ainsi à Derek. Il était tombé enceint.

Brutalement, il rua, tentant de déloger le loup qui l'écrasait sous son corps massif, mais il ne réussit qu'à le faire grogner. Quand est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se glisser entre ses jambes ?! Il sentait son sexe turgescent frotter contre le sien, bien plus petit – non pas que la nature l'ait moins gâté, mais sa transformation en androgynus le forçait à suivre un traitement d'œstrogène, afin que son corps ne fasse pas un rejet de l'utérus, ce qui entrainait une réduction de la prostate et du pénis – et son corps qui s'ouvrait sans qu'il le veuille, prêt à l'accueillir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il cessa de se débattre ; c'était inutile, de toute façon, Derek était bien trop fort pour lui. Et lorsqu'il sentit le loup lui mordre l'épaule, il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Derek sembla l'entendre. Car il redressa immédiatement la tête ; son souffle était saccadé et ses yeux rouges voilés de désir. Il le fixa. Sous lui, Stiles lui renvoya un regard doré larmoyant, incroyablement lumineux dans cette obscurité seulement illuminée par les flammes d'un petit feu.

\- Pardon, souffla le loup sans pour autant bouger. Pardon …

Le désir laissa place à la honte dans son regard sanguin. Il réalisa alors que, certes, il n'avait pas été jusqu'à faire comme son oncle, jusqu'à tuer des enfants dès leur premier souffle, mais il avait violé impunément une dizaine de femmes, dont la majorité avait été attachée et droguée. Stiles, en cet instant, lui fit penser à l'une de ces femelles dont il avait abusé. L'horreur lui coupa le souffle.

\- J'suis désolé, dit-il de cette voix toujours aussi rauque. Pardon !

Mais, contre toute attente, Stiles hoqueta tout en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation, puis tendit les bras, attrapa la nuque du loup avec fermeté et douceur à la fois, et le força à se rallonger sur lui. Derek se laissa faire, trop secoué pour s'étonner de la situation, et enfouit son visage au creux de la gorge offerte, prenant une grande inspiration de cette odeur dont il s'imprégnait toujours un peu plus à mesure que le contact s'éternisait, puis ferma les paupières.

Les larmes toujours aux yeux, Stiles lui caressa doucement le dos, appréciant malgré lui de sentir sous ses paumes la peau chaude et douce de Derek, ainsi que les muscles qui roulaient en-dessous, comme des vagues mouvantes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son geste, mais ça ne lui parut pas hors de propos. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être perdu en route, pas le seul à se sentir en danger ; Derek n'en laissait peut-être rien voir, mais ils étaient dans la même situation.

Alors ils restèrent là tous les deux, sans bouger. Contre sa gorge, Derek ne cessait de prendre de grandes inspirations, comme s'il désirait aspirer tout son être ; son sexe devenait moins dur à mesure que passaient les minutes. Stiles ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Le sol sous son dos n'était pas très confortable, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus peur.

C'est alors qu'une voix terrible raisonna dans le silence partagé qui venait de s'installer entre eux, les faisant sursauter.

\- Derek !

L'interpelé se redressa, quittant à contrecœur la gorge et la poitrine accueillante de Stiles, l'oreille tendue et les yeux étonnamment sombres. Stiles, quant à lui, retint son souffle. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, cette voix appartenait à Peter.

\- On a senti ta putain d'odeur de mâle excité, Derek, reprit ce-dernier d'un air amusé. Sors de là, viens dire bonjour à ton oncle !

Derek s'extirpa des bras de Stiles, qui sentit le froid l'agresser violemment, puis se releva et se hâta de remettre son pantalon et d'enfiler sa veste en cuir glacée. Stiles fit de même. Wyatt continuait de dormir, imperturbable. Ils s'entreregardèrent.

\- Derek ! appela de nouveau Peter, manifestement amusé par la situation.

Ce-dernier, après un dernier froncement de sourcil en direction de Stiles, fit volte-face, mais le jeune homme fut rapidement sur lui avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- C'est moi qu'il veut, dit-il en chuchotant, déterminé. Prends Wyatt avec toi et …

\- Non, coupa brutalement Derek en le repoussant.

Stiles attrapa le col de sa veste, au cuir raidi par le froid, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Putain mais tu vas m'écouter oui ! lança-t-il plus vivement.

\- J'ai dit non, s'entêta Derek.

Il le repoussa une seconde fois ; Stiles tenta encore de l'agripper, mais le loup réagit violemment, les yeux rouges. Leur court moment d'intimité et de douleur liée semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu. Saisit par le cou, Stiles sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge ; la poigne de Derek était déterminée.

\- Jamais, dit celui-ci dans un grondement rauque. Tu ne lui appartiendras jamais !

\- Bordel mais combien de fois va falloir que je te le répète, souffla Stiles avec difficulté, je ne t'appartiens pas !

\- Tu n'appartiens à personne.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Il comprenait enfin – bien que l'admettre soit encore autre chose – que Derek n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il soit sa propriété. Il n'avait non plus jamais tenté de le soumettre – sauf il y a quelques minutes, emporté par son désir et les paroles de Stiles. Au contraire, s'il avait voulu l'aider, c'était pour qu'il conserve sa liberté, pour que Madeleine et Peter ne l'esclavagent jamais. Et lui, trop entêté, ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, se contentant de donner le mauvais rôle à Derek, et ça non seulement parce que c'était rassurant de le croire méchant, mais aussi plus facile.

\- Derek on perd patience là ! cria Peter, mettant fin à leur échange.

Le loup lâcha Stiles, qui recula d'un pas en portant une main à sa gorge sans s'en rendre compte, puis il arracha la porte défoncée et sortit. Le froid s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, et Stiles, frissonnant, recula vers le lit où dormait toujours son fils.

Dehors, Derek releva la tête, mâchoire et poings serrés. Peter, quelques mètres devant, lui faisait face ; quatre chien-loup l'accompagnaient. Selon Maxine, ils auraient dû être plus nombreux, mais la chute de Madeleine en avait sans doute décidé quelques-uns à déserter. Le loup vit son oncle lui sourire et sentit toute la haine qu'il avait retenue pendant cinq ans refaire brutalement surface. Et il repensa à ses neuf enfants morts.

Soudain, les yeux de Peter devinrent sombres et son sourire satisfait disparu sous un éclat de fureur. Sous son blouson en cuir, Derek était torse nu ; s'il avait relevé la fermeture-éclair de son jean, il l'avait laissé déboutonné, et il dégageait encore autour de lui une odeur reconnaissable entre toute : celle d'un mâle alpha qui venait de s'accoupler et de marquer son territoire.

\- Tu te l'es tapé hein ? lui demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de gronder. Peter se retint de justesse de ne pas reculer d'un pas. Son neveu n'avait plus rien du bêta obéissant de ces cinq dernières années ; à l'instar de Madeleine, il était devenu un alpha. Voilà pourquoi il avait osé lui tenir tête, voilà pourquoi il lui avait désobéi. Aujourd'hui, il était un loup qui protégeait un enfant et un androgynus. Mais Peter, lui, s'il n'avait jamais pu s'élever jusqu'à ce stade, n'était pas venu seul.

Resté dans la cabane, Stiles sursauta en entendant les puissants grondements, les cris puis les bruits de lutte. Ça réveilla Wyatt, qui se redressa, la couverture sur la tête, et gémit. Ses petites oreilles noires étaient basses sur sa tête, et une minuscule truffe humide avait remplacé son nez en trompette. Ses yeux, encore brumeux de sommeil, arboraient cette même teinte carmin que ceux de Derek. Stiles le prit contre lui en prenant garde à l'emmitoufler dans la couverture, et décala le lit afin de se recroqueviller contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, incapable de se couper des bruits qu'il entendait venant de l'extérieur. Il reconnaissait les grognements de Derek qui se défendait, mais ils étaient nombreux autour de lui. Peut-être six ; voire plus.

Et puis il y eut la détonation. Un bruit, comme un cri métallique, qui déchira la nuit et fit éclater le froid comme de la glace qui se brise en de milliers de débris coupant. Stiles sursauta ; dans son giron, Wyatt poussa un cri et pleura. Un coup de feu. Retenant son souffle, Stiles tendit l'oreille en redressant la tête. Le combat avait cessé. Il n'entendait désormais plus que des souffles saccadés et grondants. Et puis il y eut un gémissement de douleur plein de colère, et Stiles reconnu Derek.

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en retenant son souffle, mais une voix le fit frémir :

\- Allez me chercher cette putain de salope !

Stiles tenta de se faire tout petit entre le lit et le mur, serrant Wyatt aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, jusqu'à entendre sa petite respiration affolée se faire plus difficile. Deux chien-loup entrèrent dans la cabane et le repérèrent immédiatement. Ils furent sur lui avant même que Stiles ne réalise, et il tenta de se débattre, il cria, envoya des coups de pieds ; tenta même d'en mordre un lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras. Mais, évidemment, cela ne fut pas suffisant et l'un de ses agresseurs, alors que l'autre lui ouvrait les bras, s'empara de Wyatt qui poussa un cri terrifié. Stiles cria plus fort mais reçu un coup de poing en plein abdomen qui le plia en deux, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Courbé en deux, il fut bien forcé de suivre dehors celui qui le tenait. L'air froid le frappa encore. Ça sentait l'humidité, la poudre brûlée, et le sang.

Le chien-loup qui le tenait lui attrapa les cheveux derrière la tête et tira si violemment que Stiles n'eut d'autre choix que de relever le visage. Peter, une arme noire et luisante à la main, le fixait intensément, le visage figé de fureur. Stiles vit nettement ses narines se dilater alors qu'il reniflait profondément, et l'entendit lui dire en grondant :

\- Tu pues, p'tite pute !

Stiles siffla de douleur. Les pleurs de son fils, tenu par l'autre homme, lui vrillait les tympans et le rendait téméraire. Il rua en grognant, son instinct lui interdisant de se laisser faire alors que son enfant était en danger. Son regard fut alors attiré par un corps allongé au sol, à quelques pas, et il croisa le regard rouge de Derek. Une plaie, sur son flanc nu, noire et profonde, laissait échapper un sang plus rouge encore. Le loup tenta de bouger mais un hoquet de douleur lui échappa. Son visage était déjà pâle et recouvert de sueur. La blessure semblait grave.

Une poigne puissante attrapa alors Stiles à la mâchoire, le forçant à détourner le regard. Peter planta ses yeux furieux dans les siens. Il serrait si fort que le jeune homme sentit les os de son visage devenir douloureux et craquer. Encore une fois, le loup face à lui respira profondément, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait senti. Il croyait que Derek et lui avaient couché ensemble, et ça le rendait ivre de rage et de jalousie. Stiles aurait pu nier, aurait pu lui expliquer que Derek n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, qu'il ne portait que son odeur, et rien que son odeur. Mais pour une raison inconnue, même pour lui, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rendre à l'autre son regard, avec une nuance de dégoût et de moquerie.

Peter ne sembla pas apprécier car, d'une secousse violente, il libéra Stiles de la prise du chien-loup et l'envoya brutalement au sol, lui arracha un cri de douleur. Immédiatement, il se jeta sur lui, mais l'androgynus se débattit avec fureur, bien décidé à ne pas lui donner ce qu'il avait refusé à Derek. Mais qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation, il réalisa que ce qu'il avait dit inconsciemment était vrai : il voulait Derek, pas Peter.

Ce-dernier tenait toujours son arme avec laquelle il avait tiré sur son neveu, et il la braqua droit sur le visage de Stiles, qui ne s'en effraya pas. Toute sa vie il avait vu son père avec une arme ; il l'avait même plusieurs fois sorti du coffre dans lequel la Shérif la rangeait lorsqu'il était à la maison – la combinaison n'était pas bien difficile à retenir, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre date d'anniversaire – et ça ne lui faisait donc plus peur depuis longtemps. Dans un souffle rauque et plein de volonté, il éloigna le Beretta d'une gifle, sans même se soucier qu'un coup parte accidentellement. Peter fronça les sourcils et les mâchoires, assit sur les jambes de Stiles pour le maintenir au sol, puis se redressa un peu, leva le bras droit qui tenait l'arme, et le tendit vers Wyatt. Le chien-loup qui tenait l'enfant, comprenant ce que voulait son chef, attrapa le louveteau par la peau du cou et le brandit à bout de bras. Le canon du revolver pointait entre les deux yeux du petit. Immédiatement, Stiles se figea, le souffle coupé.

\- Ah ! s'amusa Peter avec un sourire carnassier. L'instinct maternel !

La couverture que Stiles avait enroulé autour du corps de Wyatt avait glissé ; le petit était nu, maintenu en l'air par un mâle massif et inexpressif, tremblant de froid et de peur, la peau incroyablement pâle dans l'obscurité de cette nuit éclairée par une lune ronde et pleine. La satisfaction la plus pure se lisait sur chaque trait du visage de Peter.

\- Compris ? demanda-t-il au jeune père coincé sous lui.

Stiles acquiesça vivement entre deux souffles courts, jetant par intermittence des coups d'œil effrayés à son fils d'un côté, et à Derek de l'autre. Toujours étendu, le loup gigotait de plus en plus mollement alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, et grondait de colère, impuissant.

\- Maintenant tu retires ton pantalon, sourit Peter avec délectation, et grouilles-toi j'suis pas très patient.

A gestes tremblant, sentant avec horreur ses yeux s'emplir de larmes amères, Stiles obéit et fit glisser autant qu'il put le jogging large que Derek lui avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne ressentait aucune honte ; tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à la vie menacée de son fils. Le sourire de Peter le fit trembler.

\- Tiens-le en joue, déclara ce-dernier au chien-loup qui tenait Wyatt.

Obéissant, l'homme s'empara de l'arme, plaqua l'enfant contre son torse large, un bras en travers de sa poitrine tremblante et minuscule, et colla le canon sur sa tempe. Stiles gémit et sentit une larme glacée couler de son œil gauche. Fébrilement, Peter termina de le débarrasser de son jogging et écarta ses jambes sans aucune douceur, lui relevant pour se placer entre elles. Stiles n'avait toujours pas fait un seul geste.

\- Tu vas voir qui de nous deux est le véritable mâle, gronda-t-il en refermant sa main droite sur sa gorge.

De la gauche, il empoigna son sexe pour le diriger, et dit d'une voix plus forte avec un sourire, en direction de Derek :

\- Merci de m'avoir préparé le terrain !

Incapable de tourner la tête à droite, de peur de croiser le regard de son fils, ou à gauche, pour ne pas croiser celui de Derek, Stiles ferma les paupières avec force en retenant un sanglot. La main de Peter serra sa gorge plus fort, et son sexe s'écrasa contre son intimité, sans en trouver l'entrée dans cette obscurité ; Stiles s'arc-bouta, agitant les jambes s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. Peter poussa un grognement d'avertissement, s'éloigna et revint …

Le hurlement lupin qui déchira la nuit les figea tous sur place, avant que Peter ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Stiles retint son souffle et rouvrit les yeux. Derek, de son côté, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir à cause de la douleur, se laissa retomber au sol en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Les quatre acolytes de Peter se crispèrent de frayeur et commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux, fébrilement. Wyatt, interloqué par cet appel, avait cessé de pleurer et tendait les oreilles, surpris.

Peter fit brutalement basculer les jambes de Stiles sur le côté pour se redresser, crispé. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour cacher sa nudité, le souffle encore erratique. Une ombre se détacha alors, perturbant les rayons de la lune, et Peter releva les yeux. Stiles fit de même. Ainsi que les chiens-loups, tétanisés de surprise. Une louve noire, fine et musclée, au corps svelte mais massif, venait d'apparaître sur un promontoire rocheux qui surplombait la cabane. Furieuse, le poil hérissé sur la nuque, elle montrait dans leur direction crocs d'un blanc aveuglant, luisant et pointus. Ses yeux brillèrent alors d'un éclat bleu saphir luminescent. Derrière sa terreur, Stiles devina, à voir cette couleur, qu'elle n'était en réalité pas une louve, mais un chien-loup.

\- Salut grande sœur, grogna Peter, crispé de rage.

La femelle aboya avec fureur et sauta de son promontoire pour atterrir directement sur sa cible. Peter et elle roulèrent sur les feuilles mortes humides, entrelacs de pattes noires et de bras et jambes musclés. Mais, lorsqu'ils se firent face, Peter avait lui aussi adopté sa forme originelle ; un loup mexicain plus petit mais au poitrail plus large, au pelage brun-roux et aux yeux d'un jaune mordoré. Il aboya à son tour et les deux loups se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec des grondements et des claquements de mâchoire.

Celui qui tenait Wyatt leva vivement son arme et tenta de viser Talia Hale, venue défendre son fils. C'est alors qu'un autre chien-loup surgit, mexicain lui aussi ; sa fourrure avait une couleur fauve chaude et ses yeux brûlants étaient d'un jaune luisant, comme deux petits soleils venus perturber la nuit. Il jaillit de la forêt tel un démon et s'abattit en grondant sur l'homme, lui faisant lâcher le Beretta, ainsi que Wyatt, qui tomba au sol dans un couinement surpris et douloureux. Sans réfléchir, Stiles se releva à quatre pattes, attrapa son fils et s'engouffra dans la cabane. Il resta recroquevillé sur le seuil, caché derrière la porte posée de guingois sur le mur, pour pouvoir regarder ce qui se déroulait.

L'un des acolytes de Peter, celui qui l'avait fait sortir de là après l'avoir frappé, le vit sans défense et se rua sur lui dans un grognement furieux. Stiles releva les jambes vers son torse pour protéger son fils, se retint de pousser un cri, et vit une masse puissante s'abattre sur celui qui lui voulait du mal. Surpris, il tendit le cou. Une autre louve, presque identique à la première, venait d'engager le combat avec le chien-loup. Les deux autres avaient disparu ; sans doute ne voulaient-ils pas tenter leur chance face à toute une famille, quitte à laisser derrière eux un Peter en mauvaise posture. Car, bien qu'il fut un loup et sa sœur un chien-loup seulement, sa fureur de mère inquiète et en colère lui donnait un avantage certain. Jetant son petit frère au sol, elle le mordit et le frappa de ses deux pattes aux griffes noires saillantes.

Une autre silhouette se matérialisa à son tour, tombant du promontoire comme les trois premières, faisant sursauter Stiles. Une petite femelle, qui arborait les mêmes couleurs fauve et dorées que son père. La petite dernière, certainement, la fille cadette de la fratrie.

Très vite, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun avantage, les deux chiens-loups abandonnèrent et fuirent comme les autres en couinant, la queue basse, rasant le sol à l'humidité cristallisée. Peter, après avoir mordu sa sœur au cou pour se dégager, lui arrachant un cri de douleur aigu, se redressa et fuit à son tour. Le mâle massif se rua derrière lui en grondant, les crocs bien visibles, mais sa femme l'arrêta d'un aboiement bref et autoritaire.

En une fraction de seconde, Stiles devina : Talia Hale était l'alpha de cette petite meute familiale ; son mari lui était totalement obéissant et protecteur.

Derek sentait le sang chaud couler de sa blessure. En plein combat contre les quatre mâles qui accompagnaient son oncle, il n'avait pas vu ce-dernier sortir une arme. Lorsque le coup avait déchiré le calme relatif de la nuit, il n'avait d'abord pas compris. Il n'avait même pas eut mal. Ses jambes s'étaient simplement dérobées sous lui, la douleur avait explosé, et puis il avait été incapable de se redresser. Et Peter avait bien failli violer Stiles sous ses yeux. L'impuissance le rendait ivre de colère et de honte. Une poigne forte l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit rouler sur le côté. Le visage de sa mère se matérialisa derrière la brume de douleur qui voilait ses yeux.

\- Maman, gémit-il avec une grimace.

\- Mon chéri, lui répondit Talia en posant une main tremblante sur sa joue.

\- J'suis …

Derek toussa et sentit la douleur lui faire tourner la tête ; craignant de perdre connaissance, il se dépêcha de dire :

\- J'suis désolé, m'man …

\- Chut mon chéri, ça va aller, lui répondit vivement sa mère en posant une main sur sa plaie. Ça va aller mon cœur, je suis là. Juan !

Derek soupira de soulagement. Alors son père était là lui aussi. Il vit les contours de son visage se dessiner à côté de ceux de sa mère, mais il voyait de plus en plus flou.

\- Bah alors mon fils ! lança son père avec vivacité, tentant de cacher son inquiétude. T'as ramené des copains avec toi ?

Talia donna un coup de coude à son mari et gronda un avertissement. Derek sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher, et grimaça en sentant le goût du sang emplir sa bouche.

Juan Mõlina retira la main de sa femme de la blessure de son fils et l'inspecta rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Ancien boxeur, il était habitué aux plaies et connaissait l'anatomie humaine sur le bout des doigts ; mais il était aussi trappeur depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Canada avec sa femme, et savait reconnaitre une blessure mortelle quand il en voyait une.

\- Pas d'organe vital de toucher à première vue, déclara-t-il gravement, avant de relever les yeux vers sa femme. Mais faut comprimer ça pour éviter qu'il perde plus de sang et l'amener à Deaton le plus vite possible.

Immédiatement, Talia se redressa et s'écria :

\- Les filles, on y va !

Derek ferma les yeux dans un grognement de douleur. Ça raisonnait dans ses oreilles, comme un tambourin grave, assourdissant et lointain. Sa vision était constellée de points noirs.

A quelques pas de là, essoufflée mais satisfaite, Laura Hale, la grande sœur de Derek, acquiesça en direction de sa mère.

\- Laura ! appela sa petite sœur derrière elle. J'peux pas l'approcher !

L'ainée se retourna. Sur le seuil de la cabane, à moitié nu, le jeune homme que Derek avait ramené avec lui grondait un avertissement sérieux en direction de la plus jeune qui avait tenté de s'approcher : Cora Hale, la dernière-née de la famille. Impuissante, cette-dernière avait levé les deux mains et secouait la tête, surprise. Laura, elle, ne l'était pas.

Prudemment, elle s'approcha. L'androgynus tenait un enfant contre lui, nu, gémissant et frissonnant de froid. Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que l'odeur incertaine du louveteau lui parvenait ; elle réprima tant bien que mal les larmes de bonheur qui lui montaient aux yeux et s'accroupit. Oui, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait peur.

Lentement, elle ramassa le jogging qui gisait sur les feuilles mortes, et le tendit doucement en direction du jeune père, qui cessa de gronder mais darda sur elle des yeux dorés pleins d'un avertissement sérieux : si elle s'approchait davantage, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer. Encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de lui arriver, il ne comprenait pas encore bien qu'elle et sa famille étaient là pour l'aider. La frayeur de son fils était devenue la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, souffla Laura en diffusant autour d'elle, lentement, une vague lente d'effluve douce et maternelle. On est là pour vous protéger. Tenez.

Touché par son odeur rassurante de femelle, Stiles se décrispa légèrement. C'était une chose que seules les femelles qui furent mères étaient capables de faire ; voilà pourquoi Cora avait été incapable de le rassurer – âgée d'à peine dix-neuf ans, elle ne possédait pas encore cette capacité.

Stiles, d'une main tremblante, saisit le jogging pour referma ses bras autour de son fils, sans se rhabiller. Ses yeux, toujours dorés, étaient emplis de larmes. Il se mit à trembler convulsivement.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, lui dit Laura avec autant de douceur que possible.

La bouche entrouverte, Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche, retint un gémissement mais se mit à pleurer ; doucement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de force. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son fils, qui gémissait toujours, et pleura de peur et de soulagement mêlé. D'une main hésitante, Laura lui toucha l'épaule puis, voyant qu'il ne se dérobait pas, lui caressa le haut de la tête. Le visage du louveteau émergea alors des bras de son père et se tourna vers elle. Elle retint un cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle avait l'impression de contempler son fils disparu.

Le cœur déchiré, elle saisit le jogging de son autre main, obligea l'androgynus à redresser la tête, et l'aida à se rhabiller.

Stiles ne réalisa même pas ce qui suivit. Le fait que cette femme le voit nu lui était égal. Il tenait son fils et Peter avait fuis, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Puis il se souvint de Derek blessé et regarda fébrilement autour de lui. Soutenu par ses parents, le loup lui adressa un regard brumeux. Soulagé de le voir en vie, Stiles pleura encore. La jeune femme lui tendit la couverture qu'elle venait de ramasser et Stiles y emmitoufla encore son fils, qui soupira de soulagement. Il tremblait et s'accrochait à lui comme un petit singe à un arbre : les bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes enserrant sa taille.

Sans trop qu'il sache comment, ils finirent par atteindre une voiture familiale garée non loin. Derek avait raison, sa famille les avait cherchés. Ils réussirent à tous y monter. A l'arrière, Stiles refusa de s'assoir loin de Derek et s'installa à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence et son odeur pour se rassurer, et pour rassurer son fils ; la raison, il la trouverait plus tard. Recouvert d'une sueur glacée, Derek souffrait, les dents serrées, le visage anormalement pâle. Mais il ne dit rien lorsque, encore secoué de quelques sanglots, Stiles se blottit légèrement contre lui, à la recherche d'un contact. Sentant la présence du loup, Wyatt fit de même. Assise à côté de son fils, sur sa droite afin de surveillant sa blessure, Talia leur accorda un coup d'œil mais ne sourit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait pourtant cru …

Juan se mit au volant, sa fille aînée sur le siège passager et Cora monta tout à l'arrière, dans le coffre, les yeux luisant du plaisir de cette escarmouche. Ils se mirent à rouler. Stiles ne pensa même pas à demander où on l'emmenait cette fois, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, appréciant de sentir la présence de Derek à ses côtés, et celle de son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

Un chapitre que je rêve d'écrire depuis des mois, et que je travaille depuis presque vingt jours! (j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant le chapitre précédent, c'est pour dire XD) j'espère qu'il vous plait :)

Uniquement centré sur Derek et Stiles, il fallait bien ! La famille Hale vous plait-elle pour l'instant ? Stiles est-il vraiment hors de danger ? Comment ça va se passer maintenant pour lui? Derek va-t-il s'en sortir ? Comment va se passer la cohabitation avec cette famille de loups ?

Peter réapparaitra-t-il ?

Chapitre sombre, j'en conviens, mais le prochain sera différent ;)

Bisous !

Ps : plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin :)


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

\- Wyatt regarde papa ! Tu le vois papa ?

\- Avi !

\- Super, combien j'ai de doigt ?

\- Supè ! Com'ien ai doigt ?

\- J'te demande pas de répéter, j'te demande de compter !

Wyatt sourit, comme s'il avait compris, sauf qu'en réalité seul le ton de la voix de Stiles l'amusa et que, Laura souriant, il l'imita. Il avait des yeux bouffis, son nez et ses joues étaient rouges, et il ne cessait de se plaindre que son ventre lui faisait mal ; traduction il avait besoin de sommeil, il avait certainement une légère fièvre, et il avait faim.

\- Allez crapule, fait un effort, l'encouragea encore Stiles en brandissant trois doigts devant son nez.

L'enfant loucha dessus sans répondre. Talia s'approcha alors doucement sur le côté, lui saisit délicatement le visage et pointa vers son oreille un petit thermomètre déniché dans une trousse de soin. Wyatt ouvrit des yeux ronds, sursauta en sentant l'objet entrer dans son oreille, puis se mit à gigoter et tenta de repousser Talia. Immédiatement, Stiles lui attrapa les bras pour le tenir tranquille.

\- Pas de panique mon grand, c'est presque fini, lui dit-il avec un sourire douloureux.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour éloigner cette chose étrange de son oreille, Wyatt darda sur son père de grands yeux bleu-verts écarquillés, puis éclata en sanglot. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes affluer dans ses yeux. D'ordinaire, les peurs étranges de son fils le faisaient toujours sourire, mais là il était trop secoué pour trouver quoi que ce soit drôle. La détresse de son fils ne lui rappela que trop bien les dangers qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Un petit bip retentit, et immédiatement Talia s'éloigna de l'enfant en disant :

\- Voilà !

Stiles lâcha son fils, qui tendit néanmoins les bras dans sa direction en pleurant de plus belle, le visage noyé de larmes. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, adressant aux trois femmes qui l'entouraient un sourire contrit mais attendrit.

\- Désolé, dit-il derrière les pleurs sonores, il déteste qu'on lui touche les oreilles.

La plus âgée lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de regarder le résultat de la prise de température ; sa première fille sourit elle aussi, en secouant la tête pour lui dire que ça n'était pas grave, alors que sa cadette demandait :

\- C'est pas censé pleurer moins fort un bébé quand c'est fatigué ?

Laura lui adressa un regard courroucé alors que sa mère répondait, bonne joueuse :

\- Oh non ! Bien au contraire !

Puis, se tournant vers Stiles, elle ajouta :

\- Trente-huit trois, il nous fait un peu de fièvre. Je vais demander à Deaton s'il peut lui donner quelque chose.

\- Ça peut attendre qu'il ait fini, répliqua Stiles alors que son fils continuait de pleurer bruyamment. Bon Wyatt c'est bon là, elle est partie la méchante bébête.

\- Bééééébêêêêêête ! s'égosilla le petit, les joues humides de larmes chaudes.

Cora grimaça lorsque la voix stridente lui vrilla les tympans, et recula. Stiles lui adressa un sourire désolé et tenta de bercer son fils, que la fatigue avait toujours rendu facilement irritable – d'autant qu'il détestait être malade, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Talia s'approcha et caressa brièvement la tête du petit avant de poser sur l'épaule du jeune père une main rassurante.

\- Je vais voir où en est Deaton, assieds-toi, dit-elle avec douceur.

Mais Stiles resta debout, berçant son fils, dont les pleurs tarissaient déjà. Laura était incapable de quitter Wyatt des yeux, la poitrine de plus en plus compressée. Entendre ces cris lui donnaient envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais cet enfant n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, la mère en elle ne cessait de réclamer un contact.

Ne voyant pas la douloureuse détresse dans ses yeux, car il lui tournait le dos, Stiles jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils n'avaient pas roulé bien longtemps dans la forêt, vingt minutes, peut-être une demi-heure au maximum, avant de déboucher à l'entrée d'un petit village coincé dans un vallon, même pas connu du GPS, où la famille de Derek s'était manifestement installée en attendant son retour. Stiles apprit que c'était ici qu'ils étaient censés se retrouver.

Un homme les avait accompagnés, un grand ami de la famille. Stiles ne comprit pas bien si l'homme était médecin ou vétérinaire – peut-être les deux – mais il s'appelait Deaton et Talia Hale le considérait comme faisant partie de sa Meute. C'était un Canidé, évidemment, doué d'un grand calme et d'une extrême lucidité, qui avait immédiatement pris la blessure de Derek en charge. Très vite, il avait rassuré les autres sur son état : comme l'avait annoncé Juan, la balle n'avait fait que traverser la hanche droite sans toucher les reins ; rien de vital n'avait été touché. Néanmoins, la perte de sang était conséquente, et il fallait désinfecter et recoudre rapidement. Il avait donc demandé à Hale père de mettre son fils sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la petite cuisine de sa minuscule chambre d'auberge – les Hale en occupaient une autre à eux quatre – puis avait laissé le reste de la famille dans l'autre pièce. Là, Talia avait pris l'initiative d'ausculter Wyatt.

Une fois dans la cuisine, cette dernière referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Une légère grimace déforma un coin de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit son fils, le visage crispé d'une intense douleur, agrippant la table de toutes ses forces et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Penché sur son torse nu, Deaton maniait une aiguille et du fil chaud, refermant la plaie à mesure qu'il piquait à travers la chaire. Malheureusement pour Derek, le médecin n'avait qu'un léger tranquillisant sur lui aujourd'hui ; il n'était pas prévu que l'un d'entre eux soit gravement blessé durant cette tentative de sauvetage.

La mère s'approcha, avisant le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, glissait sur la table pour ensuite goutter sur le sol. Tendrement, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son fils, qui ouvrit des yeux brumeux. Son visage était terriblement pâle et toute sa poitrine était recouverte de sueur froide.

\- Mon chéri, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa peau. C'est presque fini.

Derek siffla entre ses dents sans répondre et referma les yeux. Deaton, au-dessus de son ouvrage, adressa un regard à Talia. Dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur les bras croisés, Juan, qui n'avait pas voulu quitter son fils, dardait sur eux un regard concentré. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, et il retenait son souffle chaque fois que l'aiguille chauffée piquait et plongeait dans la chaire de Derek. Derrière la porte leur parvenaient les pleurs de Wyatt.

\- Tout va bien avec le petit ? demanda Deaton à l'alpha.

\- Il n'a rien, répondit cette dernière avec calme, mais il a un début de fièvre. Tu as de quoi ?

\- Mmh, dans ma trousse.

Elle gagna le plan de travail, sous des placards, où se trouvaient un verre d'eau retourné, un torchon, une casserole pas tout à fait sèche qui avait manifestement servie la veille au soir, et une trousse de soin noire. Elle fouilla dedans.

Un bruit soudain lui fit relever la tête et elle darda un regard bleu scintillant sur la fenêtre carrée de la pièce, qui donnait sur le petit jardin privatif de l'auberge. La nuit régnait encore, rendant le moindre son plus fort et plus intense. Son mari avait fait comme elle ; tendu et alerte comme un prédateur à l'affut, il regardait dehors en grondant légèrement. Des rires raisonnèrent alors et une porte claqua. Des voisins qui s'en revenaient d'une soirée arrosée. Ils se détendirent.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Peter ose quoi que ce soit ici alors que nous sommes tous regroupés, dit Deaton avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, répondit Talia en reprenant ses recherches dans la trousse. Il osera tout.

\- Pour un louveteau ? Voyons …

\- Y voulait pas Wyatt, gronda Derek entre ses dents – sa voix était rauque de douleur et de fatigue, et il peina à rouvrir les yeux. Il voulait Stiles.

Deaton arqua un sourcil et chercha confirmation dans les yeux de son alpha.

\- Il a raison, lui dit celle-ci avec gravité, pour une raison que j'ignore, Peter s'en est pris à Stiles, il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par le louveteau. Il était à deux doigts de le violer lorsque nous sommes intervenus.

\- Etrange, marmonna le médecin en reprenant ses soins, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et donc ? demanda Juan, surpris – lui, il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Chéri, le petit est le louveteau le plus pur que je n'ai jamais vu, lui répondit sa femme en lui adressant un coup d'œil tendre, et Stiles est le plus bâtard des bâtards que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Bah Derek est …

\- Ça ne suffit pas. Pour obtenir un sang d'une pureté pareil, il aurait fallu que les deux parents soient des loups. Et Derek est lui-même né de deux chien-loups.

Cette fois, Juan ne répondit rien, les sourcils froncés. C'était un homme d'action, il le reconnaissait lui-même sans peine ; il aimait que les autres réfléchissent à sa place pour lui donner des explications et lui demander d'agir. Il était trop rêveur et pas assez logique pour suivre ce genre de raisonnement. Et puis il était fatigué.

\- Et donc ? répéta-t-il simplement.

Malgré sa douleur, sa honte et sa tête brûlante ; malgré le fait qu'il soit obligé de lutter pour garder conscience, Derek pouffa de rire, ce qui fit monter une vague brûlante de douleur jusque sous ses yeux et le fit grogner.

\- Stiles cache un secret, répondit Talia avec un sourire amusé en direction de son mari. Un secret qu'il a transmis à son enfant.

\- Un secret … génétique, hasarda Juan avec prudence.

\- Exactement.

Hale père poussa un soupir soulagé, heureux d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

\- Un secret que nous ignorons, dit doucement Talia pour elle-même en sortant de la trousse un petit berlingot remplit de paracétamol en poudre.

Ayant enfin finit de pleurer, Wyatt, que son père avait fait rassoir sur le lit double, se tendit pour attraper un stylo sur la table de nuit. Stiles, épuisé, encore un peu sous le choc, s'était assis à ses côtés et regardait par la fenêtre, fixant la nuit. Il s'attendait, à tout moment, à voir briller une paire d'yeux luisant et dorés dans l'obscurité. Peter s'était certes enfuit, mais peut-être n'était-il pas loin.

\- Stiles, appela doucement Laura non loin de lui.

L'androgynus se tourna vers elle, un air curieux sur le visage. La jeune femme pointa quelque chose du menton et il se retourna. Wyatt, tout en mâchonnant le stylo, lui sourit d'un air un peu benêt, les yeux brillants de fièvre. Son père soupira et tenta de récupérer le petit objet, mais le louveteau se déroba dans un couinement agacé.

\- Recrache Wyatt ! lança alors Stiles, un peu brusquement. On ne sait pas où ça a trainé !

Il réussit finalement à récupérer le stylo, luisant de bave. Heureusement, le bouchon ne s'était pas décroché. Enervé, il tenta de l'essuyer sur son sweat ; sa fatigue intense ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Mais Wyatt rigola et dit, la voix cassée d'épuisement :

\- Accache Ayatt ! On sait pas où a néné !

Un pouffement de rire derrière lui attira son attention et Stiles vit la jeune Cora, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui pointait un doigt sur le louveteau.

\- Il est tordant, dit-elle simplement.

Alors Stiles sourit à son tour et sentit son calme lui revenir. Il était fatigué et il avait peur, mais Wyatt aussi, et rien n'était de sa faute. Avec tendresse, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils qui rigola et gigota, frétillant, cachant sa gêne derrière ses petits poings serrés.

Stiles entendit un bruit étrange, comme un sanglot qu'on retient, et tourna de nouveau la tête. Laura s'éloignait en lui tournant le dos, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car Talia sortit à ce moment-là de la cuisine, un biberon dans les mains.

\- Et voilà pour le petit ange, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai dilué le médicament dans du chocolat chaud, comme ça ça passera tout seul.

\- Merci, répondit Stiles en attrapant le biberon.

Dès qu'il le tendit à son fils, ce-dernier s'en empara avec un cri content et fourra derechef la tétine dans sa bouche pour en aspirer le contenu avec hâte.

\- Doucement crapule, rigola Stiles, vas pas t'étrangler.

\- Mmh mmh mh mh, lui répondit Wyatt.

Cora rigola encore en s'approchant ; elle se faisait moins farouche envers le petit à mesure que les minutes passaient – elle était comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge, elle dédaignait d'abord les enfants, arguant qu'elle s'en fichait, avant de finalement s'en rapprocher petit à petit. Elle demanda soudainement à sa mère :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait un petit frère ?

Talia lui adressa un regard sévère, mais trop tard : un sanglot leur parvint depuis le fond de la chambre, et aussitôt la mère se leva pour aller vers sa fille aînée. La cadette, quant à elle, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, un peu honteuse. Stiles regarda la mère et la fille s'isoler, puis Talia prit Laura dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il détourna le regard. Tint trois secondes avant de poser la question :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et Stiles n'avait jamais été un garçon sage.

Cora sembla hésiter avant de répondre, s'en voulant manifestement pour ce qu'elle avait dit sans réfléchir. Mais, après avoir adressé un regard aux deux femmes de sa famille, elle se pencha vers Stiles et dit :

\- Le fils de Laura est mort il y a deux ans d'une leucémie. Il avait à peine un an. J'suis vraiment une idiote … mais j'l'ai pas vraiment connu, il sortait à peine de l'hôpital et à ce moment-là Laura vivait avec son compagnon au Québec.

Stiles serra les lèvres, de la tristesse dans les yeux, puis adressa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Talia, qui serrait toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Une petite chose le surprit cependant : en posant cette question indiscrète, il s'était attendu à un refus, mais voilà que la plus jeune de la famille lui livrait une explication détaillée sur une histoire tragique tout de même très personnelle. Soit elle faisait facilement confiance – ce qui était étonnant, puisque c'était une Hale – soit …

Wyatt choisit ce moment pour s'étrangler. Ayant avalé son chocolat chaud trop vite, il toussa, toussa, cracha un peu puis éternua, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Immédiatement, Cora grimaça et se recula. Jouer avec, d'accord ; le consoler, pas d'accord.

\- Oh bébé ! rigola Stiles en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Pleure pas pour ça, y'a plus grave dans la vie.

Il récupéra le biberon à moitié plein des petites menottes de son fils avant que ce-dernier ne le lâche, le posa sur la table de nuit et laissa Wyatt se blottir contre lui avant de lui caresser le dos. Le pauvre était fatigué, malmené par son début de fièvre, et toutes ces odeurs nouvelles et ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas le rendaient nerveux.

Cette nouvelle crise de larme dura moins longtemps que la précédente. Au bout de quelques minutes, Wyatt finit par se calmer et reprit le biberon, affamé malgré sa température, hoquetant toujours tout en buvant, les yeux larmoyants et les joues mouillées. Utilisant sa manche, Stiles l'essuya et le petit se rencogna contre lui, la joue sur son épaule, tout en continuant à tirer sur son biberon.

Stiles réalisa soudainement que son père devait attendre de ses nouvelles depuis des heures, d'autant que ça l'aiderait peut-être de savoir que Peter Hale était en cavale non loin de la frontière américano-canadienne. Et il aurait bien aimé savoir, de son côté, ce qu'il advenait de Maxine et Madeleine.

\- J'peux utiliser le téléphone ? demanda-t-il à Cora en se penchant légèrement en avant.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, manifestement surprise, et répondit avec un certain dédain :

\- Bah oui, pourquoi pas ?

Quelle question …

\- Ok, répondit Stiles, tout en se sentant très bête – il avait tendance à se croire emprisonner, comme chez Madeleine, sauf qu'il n'en était rien.

Il se leva, son enfant dans les bras, contourna le lit et se rassit de l'autre côté – le téléphone se trouvait sur la table de nuit du côté droit. Il décrocha le combiné, le cala entre son oreille et son épaule, et composa le numéro.

\- Mmh mhami ? lui demanda Wyatt.

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles – sans avoir rien compris évidemment.

Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais il avait l'impression que le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis des années. Cette nuit aurait-elle une fin ? La tonalité raisonna une dizaine de fois dans son oreille, et Stiles commençait à se dire que son père ne se trouvait pas chez eux lorsque ce-dernier répondit, d'une voix prudente :

\- Oui ?

\- C'est moi papa, dit Stiles avec un soupir soulagé.

\- Stiles ?! Mince, j'ai pas reconnu le numéro.

\- Ouais, c'est parce que je t'appelle d'une auberge là, au Canada.

\- Ah tu y es arrivé ? C'est bien, très bien ! J'suis rassuré ! Tout s'est bien passé ? Comment va le petit ? J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et adressa un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Calmée, Laura souriait tristement à sa mère, qui accorda un regard à Stiles et lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Pas de problème de ce côté-là, elle ne lui tenait manifestement pas rigueur de la liberté qu'il avait prise. Rassuré, il raconta donc tout à son père depuis l'accident au-dessus du pont, causé par Peter – en omettant bien sûr ce qu'il s'était passé, ou avait failli se passer !, entre lui et Derek dans la cabane, et avec Peter un peu avant qu'ils ne soient secourus. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il entendait son père marmonner à l'autre bout du fil, et insulter Peter et Madeleine Hale avec tellement de conviction qu'il préféra éloigner le combiné des oreilles innocentes de son fils qui continuait de biberonner. Il était inquiet. Son père avait toujours été un homme d'un grand calme qui savait parfaitement maitriser ses émotions. La fatigue et l'inquiétude de ces derniers jours avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et il avait peur pour sa santé.

\- Tout va bien maintenant ? lui demanda le Shérif. Tu me le jures, tu es en sécurité ?

\- T'inquiète pas, j'suis bien entouré, répondit Stiles avec un sourire. Il y a même un médecin avec nous.

\- Et Wyatt alors, rien de grave ?

\- Un peu de fièvre mais ça va. Bah attends, t'as qu'à lui demander.

Stiles dirigea alors le combiné vers l'oreille de Wyatt, qui cessa immédiatement d'aspirer son chocolat, sans pour autant enlever la tétine de sa bouche, et attendit, l'oreille tendue.

\- C'est papi ! dit alors la voix du Shérif avec une joie non-dissimulée.

\- Ah ! s'écria Wyatt. Apfi !

Il retira la tétine de sa bouche, et répéta :

\- Api allo ?

\- Alors LouveteauBoy, comment ça va ?

\- A va Api ! Ayatt accache, ou est pas où a néné.

\- De quoi ?

Stiles rigola, entendit les trois femmes autour de lui faire de même, et reprit le combiné. Fier de lui, Wyatt reprit son repas de chocolat chaud avec un grognement de satisfaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? lui demanda son père.

\- Rien, un stylo que j'ai dû lui enlever de la bouche, répondit Stiles en riant.

\- Ah.

\- Comment va Maxine ? Et les autres femmes ?

\- Bien, elles ont été conduites dans un hôtel avec des gardes du corps. Au début on pensait les héberger nous-même mais il se trouve que les services sociaux s'en sont mêlés, comme les … enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, mais le FBI a jugé plus facile de les regrouper toutes au même endroit pour mieux les protéger. Dès que je leur dirais pour Peter, on contactera la police canadienne.

\- Ok, super. Il leur arrivera quoi maintenant ?

\- Je pense qu'elles vont bénéficier du service de protection des témoins pendant un certain temps.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant le problème c'est qu'on s'attend à une multitude de plainte, avec le CRED et ses Chasseurs qui ont pour ordre de ne plus bouger tu peux être sûr que des dizaines de femmes vont en profiter pour fuir et se réfugier dans les commissariats locaux.

\- Une sacrée réaction en chaîne !

\- Exactement. Et plus il y aura de plaintes, plus on sera sûr de faire tomber les actionnaires du CRED, et punir les Alphas.

\- Punir comment ?

\- Prison.

\- Ah ouais …

\- Pour certains Reproducteurs aussi je pense, parce que les trois femmes qu'on a avec nous ne se sont pas contentées de porter plainte contre Madeleine Hale, elles l'ont aussi fait contre Peter et certains autres mâles de la Meute.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. S'il avait bien compris l'histoire, Derek avait obéi aux ordres pendant cinq années avant de se révolter. Y aurait-il des plaintes à son encontre également ? Avait-il violé des femmes lui aussi ? Il sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Pourquoi ça pose problème ? demanda-t-il finalement, tentant d'ignorer ses pensées.

\- Bah plus il y aura de femmes à protéger, et plus le service de protection des témoins sera saturé, lui répondit patiemment son père, donc certaines risquent de ne pas bénéficier de cette aide. A mon avis, ils ne s'occuperont que de celles qui leur apparaitront comme véritablement en danger.

\- Elles sont toutes en danger papa.

\- Je sais mon fils, je sais.

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux. Stiles avait froid. Sans doute à cause de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Derek avait abusé de certaines femmes, comme Peter. Ces femmes avaient-elles étaient attachées et affaiblies comme lui-même l'avait été chez Madeleine ? Il serra les dents, en colère. Une partie de lui refusait de tenir Derek pour responsable de ça, mais une autre, plus grande, voulait qu'il paie. Il se sentait déchiré.

\- Je vais prévenir McCall, reprit son père dans le combiné, le ramenant à leur discussion. Plus vite il sera averti, plus vite on pourra retrouver Peter. Tu es sûr que tu ne risques rien ?

\- Sûr papa, répondit Stiles, brutalement harassé de fatigue. J'ai quatre chien-loups avec moi, un loup grognon et un louveteau fiévreux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien entouré.

\- Bon, d'accord …

Une présence à ses côtés le fit sursauter et Stiles releva la tête. Talia s'était approchée sans qu'il l'entende.

\- Je pourrais lui parler ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Stiles n'hésita qu'une micro-seconde. Talia Hale était une femme de poigne, cela se voyait tout de suite ; elle était forte, autant de corps que de caractère, dégageait une odeur écrasante d'autorité, comme il sied à tout alpha, mais elle était mêlée d'une douceur maternelle étonnante. Une femelle à moitié louve capable de se montrer agressive et dangereuse, mais pour une seule chose : protéger ses enfants et sa famille. Stiles avait senti dès le début qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il acquiesça et se redressa alors.

\- Papa, je te passe quelqu'un, dit-il dans le combiné avant de le tendre à l'alpha.

\- Hein ? s'étonna le Shérif.

Mais le reste, Stiles ne l'entendit pas. Talia reçut le téléphone dans la main avec un sourire et resta debout près de la table de nuit.

\- Bonsoir Shérif, dit-elle avec une autorité évidente matinée de douceur.

De son côté, nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles s'approcha de Laura. Cette dernière le regarda venir vers elle – il vit alors qu'elle avait les yeux plus sombres que ceux de son frère et de sa mère, d'un brun chaud couleur de l'acajou, certainement hérité de son père. Elle lui sourit tristement.

\- Désolée, dit-elle d'une voix rauque de tristesse. Je suis un peu chamboulée.

\- Cora m'a, hésita Stiles un instant avant de dire avec plus de conviction : Cora m'a expliqué.

La grande sœur adressa un regard en coin à sa cadette mais ne semblait pas offusquée. Just profondément triste. Fixant la jeune femme intensément, biberonnant toujours, Wyatt était sage, assommé par sa fatigue, son estomac qui se remplissant, et sa fièvre.

\- C'est une épreuve difficile, dit Laura douloureusement. Mais ce ne sont pas les souvenirs qui font mal. C'est ma décision.

\- Quelle décision ? demanda Stiles avec curiosité, craignant cependant d'aller trop loin.

\- Quand mon fils est parti … j'ai cru que ce serait trop douloureux d'avoir un autre enfant.

Surpris qu'elle lui réponde, Stiles haussa doucement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. En réalité, il n'avait pas seulement voulu satisfaire son insatiable curiosité en venant vers la jeune femme, mais simplement s'assurer de quelque chose. Simplement légitimer un soupçon. Et Laura, en répondant si naturellement, en lui faisant spontanément et aveuglément confiance, venait confirmer ce qu'il pensait : parce qu'il avait donné naissance à l'enfant de Derek, parce qu'il était le père d'un louveteau Hale, les femmes de cette petite Meute l'y avaient instinctivement intégré, et le considéraient déjà comme faisant partit de la famille. Une réaction typiquement canidée – il était beaucoup plus difficile de s'intégrer à une Horde félidée par exemple – qui le flatta et l'énerva. Il n'appartenait pas à Derek, pourtant Talia et ses deux filles semblaient penser le contraire.

\- C'est pour ça que mon compagnon et moi nous sommes séparés, reprit Laura, le tirant de ses pensées. Lui, il voulait … je pensais que c'était impossible, que jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre enfant, ou me sentir bien avec un enfant à mes côtés. Toi et Wyatt, vous venez de me prouver que j'avais tort.

Wyatt choisit ce moment pour terminer son biberon. Il ôta la tétine de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion, secoua l'objet d'un geste un peu mou, puis leva ses grands yeux gris-bleus brillant sur son père et dit :

\- A pu.

\- Ah, t'as tout fini bravo !

Le petit se contenta d'acquiescer mollement tout en tendant le biberon à son père qui, un peu inquiet, le prit. Il sentait le petit se faire plus lourd à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il tendit à son tour le biberon à Laura.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

Ainsi débarrassé, Stiles posa une main inquiète sur le front de son fils. Il était chaud.

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait l'aider, lui dit Laura avec un sourire rassurant. Tu devrais le mettre au lit.

\- Bien vu, répondit immédiatement l'androgynus avant de froncer les sourcils, étonné de lui-même.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il faisait comme elle faisait avec lui : très vite, il lui avait naturellement fait confiance.

De son côté, Laura le regarda mettre le petit au lit. Pour la deuxième fois en une nuit, Wyatt se roula sous la couverture avec un soupir satisfait et son pouce trouva immédiatement sa bouche. Derechef, il ferma les yeux. Elle sourit tendrement. Oui, elle avait eu tort. Son corps le criait, de même que son instinct. Elle avait cru que la douleur serait trop forte, que la perte de son enfant l'empêcherait d'en aimer un autre. En réalité, c'était à cause de cette solitude que sa douleur ne s'en était jamais allée. Elle voulait un enfant. Profondément.

\- … merci madame Hale, pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils et pour ses informations.

\- Je vous en prie.

Pendant que Stiles et Laura faisaient plus ample connaissance, l'alpha communiquait au Shérif ses coordonnées personnelles et le nom exact de ce petit village où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ainsi que celui dans lequel ils se rendraient dans quelques heures.

\- Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à espérer que Peter ne se soit pas volatilisé, reprit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'il rôde toujours dans les parages, répondit sincèrement Talia, s'attirant un regard de Stiles.

\- Je vois, la police locale va …

\- Shérif.

A l'autre bout du fil, ce-dernier se tut, attentif. Il avait bien entendu l'intonation sans appel.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda l'alpha aussi bas qu'elle le put.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? rétorqua aussitôt John Stilinski, tendu.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne sachiez pas.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que …

\- Je parle de Stiles.

Court silence.

\- Il est près de vous ? demanda le Shérif, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne préfère pas qu'il entende, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est au courant de rien ?

De l'autre côté du lit, veillant sur le sommeil de son fils, Stiles, qui fixait toujours Talia, fronça les sourcils. Il ne perdait rien de la conversation, hormis qu'il n'en entendait que ce que disait Talia Hale.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, reprit finalement le Shérif d'un air éreinté.

\- Dites-moi. Je crois que Madeleine et Peter sont au courant.

\- Oui c'est ce que je craignais.

L'homme poussa un soupir et expliqua, difficilement d'abord, puis plus facilement à mesure que ce poids se retirait de sa conscience :

\- J'ai connu ma femme … Claudia, en la trouvant un soir … au beau milieu de la route. En chemise de nuit. Elle fuyait les mâles de sa famille.

\- Une Reproductrice ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai aidé à se cacher. J'ai … j'ai fait croire à Stiles qu'on s'était rencontré à la bibliothèque et que son père avait tenté de nous séparer mais … en réalité j'ai fabriqué un faux acte de décès.

\- Vous l'avez faite passée pour morte ?

\- C'était le seul moyen de la sortir de là … le corps d'une jeune femme venait d'être découvert brûlé dans une voiture après un terrible accident, j'en ai profité pour falsifier les dossiers. Légalement, Claudia Boischevalier est morte en mille neuf cent soixante-douze.

\- Que … qu'avez-vous dis ?!

Talia releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Stiles, qui la fixait intensément, retenant son souffle. Avait-elle mal entendu ? Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Claudia Boischevalier, répéta alors le Shérif, devinant les raisons de son trouble.

\- C'est impossible, souffla l'alpha sans quitter l'androgynus des yeux. La lignée s'est éteinte …

\- Il y a quarante ans, oui, en France. C'est ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. En réalité, certains membres de la famille, parmi les moins purs, ont réussi à échapper aux italiens pour se réfugier aux Etats-Unis et s'y cacher. Ma femme était un bébé à cette époque, la dernière femelle née portant ce sang.

Talia ferma les yeux et laissa le temps à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal. Tous les loups connaissaient cette histoire : jaloux de la pureté de la race des loups français, les loups italiens les avaient traqué et éliminé les uns après les autres quarante ans plus tôt, faisant passer ces assassinats pour des accidents – Talia soupçonnait qu'ils avaient été couverts par le CRED, que les loups français tentaient d'arrêter, mais rien n'était prouvé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelques représentants de cette race ancienne aient survécu.

\- Claudia a tenté de m'expliquer, reprit le Shérif avec un soupir, elle m'a parlé de sa famille, de sa race … elle n'était pas une louve vous savez. Même pas un chien-loup. Sinon elle aurait été facile à retrouver. Elle était bâtarde. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas cru lorsque Stiles est né.

\- Elle ne vous a rien dit des gênes dormants ? demanda Talia avec étonnement.

\- Si bien sûr ! Mais comment voulez-vous que je crois une chose pareille ? Surtout lorsque Stiles s'est avéré être … enfin, Stiles !

Talia rouvrit les yeux et vit que l'androgynus s'était légèrement rapproché, de plus en plus intrigué et inquiet. Pour sûr, elle le voyait différemment maintenant.

Les gênes dormants. Une théorie longuement réfuté par les spécialistes en reproduction et en génétique du CRED. Derek, par exemple, avait l'apparence et la force d'un loup, mais il avait hérité des gênes chien-loups de ses parents, et peinaient donc à avoir des enfants loups. Les gênes dormants du loup fonctionnaient sur le même principe, mais dans l'autre sens : un bâtard d'apparence, comme Stiles, pouvait avoir en lui une pureté génétique jamais égalée depuis la disparition de la lignée Boischevalier. Des gênes rares qui s'étaient éveillés au contact de ceux de Derek, et qu'il avait transmis à son fils. Voilà pourquoi Wyatt était un si parfait petit louveteau. Parce que Stiles était un androgynus de grande valeur. Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi Madeleine et Peter avaient à tout prix tentés de le reprendre.

\- Et puis il y a eu Wyatt, dit Talia avec douceur.

\- Oui, reprit le Shérif avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Là, j'ai commencé à y croire. Des gênes dormants … c'est quand même dément.

\- Votre femme en était porteuse également.

\- Elle le pensait, mais puisque je n'ai pas une once de sang loup dans les veines, ça ne s'est pas vu chez Stiles non plus, et les gênes dormants sont impossibles à déterminer par des analyses. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir ce qu'il était réellement à sa naissance.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Derek ait été si attiré par lui …

Talia se tut, mais il était trop tard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le ton du père était redevenu dur lorsqu'il dit :

\- Ce que votre fils a fait au mien est inexcusable.

\- Je sais, soupira l'alpha avec tristesse, je sais. Je suis désolée.

Elle était chamboulée. Elle s'en doutait – depuis le premier appel de Derek en pleine nuit, elle avait bien senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible entre son fils et Stiles – mais se l'entendre dire de vive voix était autre chose.

\- Ecoutez, autant que je vous le dise tout de suite, reprit vivement le Shérif, j'ai l'intention de porter plainte contre votre fils, pas seulement contre Madeleine et Peter. Pour viol, kidnapping et séquestration. Stiles était encore mineur lorsque ça s'est produit, et c'était peut-être il y a quatre ans, mais nous avons une preuve irréfutable de l'agression de Derek : Wyatt.

De nouveau, Talia ferma les yeux. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Elle était en colère, évidemment, car quelqu'un menaçait son fils, mais elle était aussi terriblement déçue et honteuse. On venait de lui révéler que son seul fils avait violé un adolescent de seize ans. La naissance d'un enfant non désiré en avait résulté ; un enfant qui prouvait l'acte de Derek et donnerait du crédit à la plainte des Stilinski.

\- Très bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire tristement.

Parce qu'il était père lui aussi, le Shérif entendit sa tristesse malgré la distance et se radoucit. Talia ne l'en apprécia que davantage.

\- Evidemment, si des mesures sont prises contre lui, elles ne seront effectives qu'aux Etats-Unis, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tant qu'il reste au Canada, il évite la prison.

\- Oui, répondit l'alpha dans un souffle lourd. J'aimerais que vous me teniez au courant de ce qu'il se passera pour Madeleine … s'il vous plait Shérif, faites-en un maximum pour qu'elle paie.

\- Comptez sur moi.

\- Merci.

\- Pouvez-vous me repasser mon fils s'il vous plait ? Je crois … je crois que j'ai des choses à lui dire.

\- Je vous le passe.

Talia se tourna vers Stiles, qui arborait une mine plus curieuse qu'inquiète. A la fois fébrilement et craintivement, il prit le combiné et le colla à son oreille.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire sans queue ni tête ? demanda-t-il vivement à son père.

L'alpha laissa l'androgynus seul, à écouter les secrets révélés par son père sur son propre compte, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte de la cuisine. Voyant la lueur blessée dans son regard et ses mâchoires contractées, ainsi que son regard décidé, Laura l'apostropha sans qu'elle l'entende et elle entra dans la pièce.

Derek, assit sur la table, essoufflé et toujours terriblement pâle, leva un regard vitreux vers sa mère. Deaton avait entouré ses flancs d'un bandage blanc, signe que les soins étaient terminés, et se trouvait toujours derrière lui, à s'essuyer les mains après les avoir lavées. Juan se trouvait à ses côtés, un sourire rassuré sur le visage. Manifestement, son fils était hors de danger ; le sourire que lui adressa Deaton l'en assura également.

Talia combla la distance qui la séparait de Derek en deux pas. Son mari vit bien, à la lueur furieuse dans ses yeux gris, que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne réagit pas assez vite. Sa femme leva le bras et asséna une gifle puissante à Derek, qui, affaibli, vacilla sur le côté et s'écroula sur la table, manquant basculer au sol. Le visage de Deaton, qu'aucune émotion ne venait perturber, restait de marbre, et il continuait d'essuyer machinalement ses mains. Figé de surprise, Juan avait ouvert la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de faire un geste.

A moitié affalé sur la table, Derek leva une main tremblante à sa joue, le souffle coupé. La douleur avait explosé à l'endroit de sa blessure, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux. Il se mit sur un coude mais ne se redressa pas entièrement et gardait les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de regarder le visage de sa mère. Car il savait pourquoi elle était en colère. Il savait qu'elle savait.

\- J'ai honte, gronda Talia avec colère et tristesse, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte !

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda son mari.

Je m'en suis douté quand tu nous as appelé la première fois, reprit l'alpha en s'adressant toujours à son fils. Tu ne faisais que parler de l'enfant, tu évitais délibérément d'évoquer son père. J'ai deviné que tu avais honte de toi-même et de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Derek releva les yeux sur sa mère, pleurant à moitié de douleur. Juan gardait désormais le silence, curieux. Le visage de Deaton n'affichait toujours rien.

\- J'ai pas voulu, tenta Derek avec une grimace.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! coupa Talia avec colère. Ce que tu as fait est ! Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai enduré ça avant de réussir à m'enfuir ?!

Juan fronça les sourcils et coula un regard à son fils, qui se redressait péniblement. Il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Non justement, je ne sais pas, répondit alors Derek d'une voix dure, je ne sais pas parce que tu ne nous as jamais rien dis !

Talia serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien.

\- Avant que Madeleine me l'apprenne, je ne savais rien de ton passé ! continua son fils. Si seulement tu nous en avais parlé, si seulement j'avais su la vérité j'aurais pas suivi Madeleine !

L'alpha ne disait toujours rien. Juan avait compris. Avant qu'il ne l'aide à s'enfuir, sa femme avait été violée plusieurs fois, avait même perdu plusieurs enfants avant et après la naissance de Laura. Une seule chose pouvait la mettre dans un tel état de rage : que ce qu'elle avait subi ait été administré par une personne de sa famille ; pire, par son fils. Derek avait sexuellement agressé Stiles alors qu'il était adolescent, la vérité était là.

\- Ça ne t'excuse pas, gronda Talia avec moins de conviction.

\- Non, reconnut Derek en baissant la tête, mais tu aurais dû nous mettre en garde, me le dire … maintenant Madeleine a fait de moi un monstre et Stiles ne voudra jamais de moi.

Talia ouvrit la bouche en silence. Juan soupira, passa une main sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit profonde. Deaton reposa son torchon et s'appuya au plan de travail derrière lui. Derek ne pleurait pas, mais sa position prostrée parlait pour lui. Adoucit, ressentant sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne, Talia le prit contre elle en soupirant, blessée et repentante. D'un certain côté, Derek avait raison. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu partager son terrible passé avec lui, parce qu'elle avait voulu le tenir à l'écart de toutes ses horreurs, son fils lui avait échappé et Madeleine lui avait enlevé. La faute lui revenait un peu à elle également. Et maintenant, Derek voulait un compagnon à qui il avait fait du mal, et qui le rejetterait indéniablement.

Derek enfouit son visage contre le ventre de sa mère, serrant les mâchoires sous la douleur, retenant des larmes amères. Lentement, Talia lui caressa le dos, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il venait chercher du réconfort contre elle.

Dans la chambre, Stiles était muet d'étonnement alors que son père lui parlait au téléphone. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Derek avait tant voulu le protéger, avait tant voulu se rapprocher de lui : parce qu'il était en mesure de lui donner des louveteaux. Uniquement pour ça, et pour rien d'autre. Les mâchoires et les poings serrés d'indignation, il se jura de ne plus ressentir de compassion pour le loup.

...

Ils s'organisèrent rapidement : Stiles et Wyatt furent invités à dormir dans la chambre double occupée par les Hale ; Derek, son père et Deaton, restèrent dans l'autre chambre, auparavant occupée par seul le vétérinaire. Laura fut d'abord surprise que sa mère sépare Stiles et Derek, et puis elle comprit. Elle adressa alors un regard noir à son petit frère, qui avait déjà la tête basse, et ressentie un pincement au cœur sincère en voyant sa douleur. Manifestement, Talia s'était déjà chargée de lui faire la leçon.

Ils veillèrent à tour de rôle ; Talia et Laura, ainsi que Juan et Deaton, dormirent très peu cette nuit-là. Mais Stiles également. Car il se sentait plus sale que jamais. Maintenant qu'il avait compris les intentions de Derek, il avait mal. Un bref instant, dans la cabane, il avait cru le loup sincère avec lui, il avait même espéré … quoi ? Une fin heureuse, comme dans les feuilletons télé dont il s'était gavé durant sa grossesse ? Oui, et il s'en sentait idiot. Bête et trahi. Il dormit très mal, ne cessant de se réveiller essoufflé entre deux phases de sommeil, incapable de se souvenir de ces brèves bribes de rêve.

Wyatt, dans ses bras, dormit quant à lui profondément, éreinté par cette journée complètement folle, par ce trop-plein d'émotion, et par la fièvre naissante – un état qui l'avait toujours rendu somnolent. Perdu dans ses rêves brumeux, il bava allègrement sur les coussins de l'auberge.

Stiles fut finalement réveillé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Il sursauta en ouvrant grand les yeux, faisant gémir son fils dans ses bras. Talia, réveillée à ce moment-là, se hâta de décrocher.

\- Bonjour Shérif, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. Le soleil, voilé par les fins rideaux devant les fenêtres, éclairait quand même la pièce. Il était pâle, incertain, et froid. L'hiver canadien était rigoureux. Il frissonna.

\- Oui bien sûr, dit Talia en lui tournant le dos.

Laura et Cora dormaient toutes les deux dans le même lit. La plus petite des deux ronflait doucement, les sourcils froncés. Stiles sentit alors quelque chose de froid et mouillé dans les draps, au niveau de ses hanches et, tout en sachant ce qu'il allait y découvrir, plongea sa main entre son corps et celui de son fils. Puis il la remonta et renifla.

\- Et merde, grommela-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe, ça sentait le pipi de louveteau. Evidemment, les couches de Wyatt se trouvaient dans la voiture, qui se trouvait elle-même toujours au fond de cette foutue rivière ; il s'était donc étendu avec son fils dans la nuit en priant pour que ce-dernier se retienne comme un grand garçon. Raté.

L'ayant entendu, Talia se retourna et le fixa attentivement.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Stiles, encore barbouillé de sa nuit difficile. Oui, oui. Pas de problème. Aucun problème. J'adore me réveiller dans le pipi de bébé. Tout va bien !

Surprise, l'alpha cligna des yeux, puis regarda Wyatt qui dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, et pouffa de rire. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et dit :

\- Excuse-moi.

Stiles sourit à son tour. Après tout, autant le prendre sur le ton de la rigolade. Il lui fit signe que ça n'était pas grave et s'assit sur le lit. Son tee-shirt mouillé d'urine – tee-shirt prêté la veille par Juan Molina Hale en personne précisons-le – collait désagréablement à son ventre. Il était bon pour un bain.

\- Oui tout va bien, dit alors Talia dans le téléphone, votre petit-fils n'avait pas de couche pour cette nuit, et il y a eu un petit accident.

Même à cette distance, Stiles entendit son père rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha légèrement sur Wyatt pour aller lui caresser la joue. Une petite truffe noire apparut alors sur le visage endormi du louveteau, en lieu et place de son nez, et frémit tandis qu'un couinement sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Stiles sourit, envahit par une vague de tendresse qui le réchauffa. Il caressa la truffe humide et Wyatt ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de soupirer, de les refermer, puis d'enfouir son visage dans le coussin.

\- Oh non bonhomme, sourit Stiles avec douceur, debout, faut aller te laver.

Le petit ne répondit rien, se contentant de se remettre à ronfloter doucement. Stiles se serait bien étendu à ses côtés pour lui caresser les cheveux en attendant qu'il se réveille complètement, comme il aimait le faire parfois, mais Wyatt était déjà malade et il risquait de l'être encore plus à dormir dans des draps mouillés et froids. Alors il l'attrapa à bout de bras et le porta. Wyatt sursauta, couina de mécontentement, les crocs apparents, mais laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, la bouche ouverte, et garda les yeux clos.

\- Vilaine crapule, rigola son père alors qu'un sourire amusé redessinait l'ourlet des lèvres du louveteau.

Talia, qui écoutait le Shérif Stilinski dans le téléphone, sourit en voyant cette scène. Un mouvement dans l'autre lit lui apprit que Laura était éveillée également, et qu'elle s'était tournée pour regarder.

\- Fais mort, déclara alors Wyatt sans bouger, la tête toujours rejetée en arrière.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire le mort, rigola Stiles en secouant doucement l'enfant.

Stiles en profita pour poser une main sur le front du petit et évaluer sa température. Tout semblait être redevenu normal, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. La pédiatre personnelle de Wyatt lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que les louveteaux étaient les enfants les plus résistants du monde thérianthropes, qu'ils tombaient rarement malades et guérissaient vite en cas de besoin. Souvent, une bonne nuit de sommeil était suffisante pour qu'ils retrouvent la santé.

\- Bon d'accord, dit-il en déposant le corps mou de son fils sur ses genoux, qu'il avait relevé. T'es mort.

\- Ayatt mort, confirma encore le petit.

\- Ok. Tant pis pour toi, tu prendras pas ton bain.

Wyatt se redressa si vite qu'il manqua basculer sur le côté, faisant rire son père.

\- Bain ! s'écria-t-il vivement en se mettant à gigoter.

\- Ah bah oui, t'as fait pipi partout, gronda Stiles d'un air mécontent – pas très crédible aux yeux de Talia et de sa fille.

\- Nan pas pipi !

\- Si pipi, même sur papa.

Il aida le petit à glisser au sol le long du lit et le regarda courir dans la cuisine, frétillant comme un poisson pressé de retourner à l'eau.

\- Raté Wyatt ! s'amusa-t-il en se mettant debout à son tour. C'est l'autre porte !

Le louveteau sortit de la cuisine en éclatant de rire, trépignant d'impatience. Evidemment, ce remue-ménage réveilla la jeune Cora qui grogna de mécontentement et fourra sa tête sous l'oreiller en marmonnant.

Finalement, Stiles et Wyatt s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain après que le jeune papa ait défait les draps sales du lit. Laura se leva et rejoignit sa mère qui coupait tout juste la communication avec le Shérif après lui avoir promis que Stiles le rappellerait.

\- Ils sont supers, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire sincère.

\- Oh oui, confirma Talia, ils ont même l'air trop parfaits pour être vrais.

\- Nan ! lança Cora de sous le coussin. Y sont trop bruyants !

Laura pouffa de rire, sa tristesse de la veille un peu effacée. Elle était forte, pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Son désespoir avait laissé la place à une nouvelle résolution : elle voulait des enfants. Son corps et son âme le criaient. Mais pour ça, elle avait besoin d'un compagnon. Et c'était ça le plus dur : trouver un bon mâle, un bon père. Elle repensa alors à son petit frère et à la douleur qu'elle avait lu la veille dans ses yeux.

\- Derek a tout gâché avec lui tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

Cette-dernière lui adressa un regard à la fois grave et attristé, alors que le bruit de l'eau qui coule leur parvenait depuis la salle de bain.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle franchement en baissant légèrement d'un ton. Je ne sais pas … je n'espère pas.

\- Stiles peut lui apporter tant de chose, continua Laura avec un soupir. Ils peuvent tant s'apporter mutuellement !

\- Oui. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ne va pas être évident à dépasser.

\- Vous êtes dingues ?! lança Cora en se redressant, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Derek tiendrait pas une semaine avec ces deux zouaves, il finirait par se crever les tympans et les yeux !

\- Pourquoi les yeux ? lui demanda son aînée avec un sourire en coin. Les tympans je comprends mais …

\- J'en sais rien ! J'ai mal dormis j'en ai marre j'en peux plus !

Laura s'amusa ensuite à taquiner sa petite sœur sous le regard à la fois tendre et sévère de leur mère. Dans leur chambre, les trois hommes s'éveillaient aussi, mais plus calmement.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Juan à son fils alors que ce-dernier laissait Deaton vérifier l'état de sa blessure et refaire le bandage.

\- J'ai pas fermé l'œil, répondit Derek d'une voix rauque.

\- Ça guérit très bien, le rassura Deaton en déroulant du sparadrap.

\- Peut-être mais ça fait un mal de chat.

Juan sourit. Derek n'avait pas oublié cette petite blague familiale : l'expression connue de tous était « un mal de chien », mais puisqu'ils étaient des chien-loups dans la famille, ils l'avaient adapté selon les circonstances. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils, qui lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude, et s'étonna encore une fois de le sentir si fort sous sa main. Ils étaient des gros gabarits tous les deux, mais étant d'origine mexicaine et pas vraiment un loup, Juan n'était pas aussi massif que son fils qui était plus large d'épaule et possédait des bras plus épais. Il avait également hérité de la grande taille et de la carrure des mâles de la famille de Talia, et non pas de la sienne, ainsi que de leur visage tout en rondeur mais en lignes brutes. Contrairement à Cora, Derek ressemblait presque trait pour trait à sa mère.

\- Merci papa, déclara finalement Derek une fois que Deaton eut terminé de replacer le bandage.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Juan.

\- De ne pas être trop en colère contre moi.

\- Bah !

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules avant de sourire avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Ta mère l'oublie parfois, mais j'étais un Reproducteur moi aussi, dit-il gravement, ce que tu as fait … je l'ai fait également. Et comme toi, un jour j'ai dit stop et …

Etonné, Juan arqua un sourcil et fixa son fils au fond des yeux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai aidé ta mère à s'enfuir, reprit son père avec un sourire. On s'est enfuit tous les deux, avec Laura, elle était enceinte de toi, et on a traversé les Etats-Unis en espérant que les Chasseurs ne nous retrouvent pas. Puis on a gagné le Canada.

Silence. Deaton, occupé à ranger ses affaires dans sa trousse de soin, leur tournait le dos mais ne perdait rien de leur discussion. Amusé, il eut un sourire mystérieux. Derek, les sourcils toujours froncés, ne dit rien.

\- Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? lui demanda son père, taquin.

\- Stiles et moi, répondit le loup d'une voix sourde.

\- Mmh. Laura est née d'un viol, Derek. Toi … pas vraiment.

Derek ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Ça, il l'ignorait également, quoi qu'il aurait pu le deviner. Laura et lui avaient trois années d'écart. Sa mère avait dû perdre deux ou trois enfants durant ce laps de temps avant qu'elle ne s'accouple de nouveau avec le mâle qui lui avait fait ce premier enfant. Du moins le supposât-il. Mais comment en être sûr ? Il ne savait rien du passé de ses parents. Il serra les poings.

\- Et tu vois maintenant, reprit Juan sans cesser de sourire, elle est ma femme, je l'aime, et on a eu trois enfants terribles.

Il rit.

\- Comme quoi, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil, rien n'est impossible.

Comprenant enfin que son père tentait de le rassurer, Derek sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Juan répondit franchement à l'étreinte, le serrant si fort que son fils en grogna de douleur.

\- Oups, désolé fiston, rigola-t-il.

Derek lui sourit en réponse. Il avait retrouvé sa famille, son père, sa mère, ses sœurs. Sa mère était en colère, sa grande sœur déçue, son père tentait de se faire le plus rassurant possible ; mais il sentait tout leur amour, il sentait leur présence chaude et rassurante tout autour de lui, et ça l'aidait à aller mieux. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis cinq ans, mais déjà il sentait ses barrières tomber une à une ; la sombre morosité derrière laquelle il se cachait depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Meute de Madeleine disparaissait petit à petit. Doucement. Lentement.

Seule ombre au tableau : Stiles. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, Derek sentait son cœur se serrer d'impuissance et se gonfler en même temps de colère. Mais il ignorait contre qui elle était dirigée. Contre lui-même ou Stiles ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait, de l'avoir agressé ainsi quatre ans plus tôt, mais il en voulait également à Stiles de ne pas être capable de lui pardonner. Il s'était dressé contre son alpha pour lui ; pour lui, il avait pris des risques énormes, avait même risqué sa vie pour le protéger. Et ça, Stiles ne le voyait pas ?

Les trois hommes rassemblèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient avec eux – dans le cas de Derek : rien – et sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans l'autre. Ce fut Laura qui leur ouvrit et Derek fut surpris mais soulagé lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Cora les accueillit en grognant qu'elle n'avait pas dormit, que Wyatt avait fait pipi partout, que lui et son père étaient effroyablement bruyants, et qu'elle avait froid.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Juan à sa femme.

Le Shérif nous a appelés il y a une demi-heure, lui répondit-elle. La police d'Ermerson et la patrouille transfrontalière prennent en charge l'affaire Peter. Sa voiture a été retrouvée avec ses sbires, qui se sont rendus tout de suite, mais lui est introuvable. Ils suivent des pistes, manifestement. D'après eux, le mieux pour nous est de ne pas rester dans les parages.

\- Pourquoi ? Il faudrait qu'on puisse porter plainte, faire quelque chose non ?

\- Ça nous obligerait à rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

\- Et alors ?

Derek, qui suivait l'échange entre ses parents, fit un pas en avant, attentif. Depuis la salle de bain lui parvenaient les rires et les gazouillis de Wyatt, faisant monter en lui un stress assourdis. Il entendait son pouls battre dans ses tempes, et sentait sa respiration devenir plus rapide à mesure que sa poitrine se faisait plus étroite. Depuis l'apparition de sa famille, depuis ce qui avait failli se passer avec Peter, et depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans la cabane, Stiles était devenu distant. Il était resté près de lui dans la voiture de ses parents, qui les amenaient à l'auberge, mais depuis, il s'efforçait de l'éviter. De ne pas le regarder. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient malgré tout, Derek voyait de la colère et de la déception. Pourquoi ?

\- Et alors apparemment Madeleine avait encore assez de ressource et d'argent pour se payer l'un des meilleurs avocats de San Diego, reprit Talia, crispé de colère contenue. Les agents de Beacon Hills et le FBI n'ont pas réussi à la garder en garde-à-vue et elle est partie. Tant que le procès n'aura pas eu lieu, elle restera dangereuse pour Stiles, surtout tant qu'on ne sait pas où est Peter exactement.

\- Bordel, gronda Juan en soupirant. La vieille salope.

Sa femme lui adressa un coup d'œil sévère, non sans arborer un sourire en coin. Laura ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, et Derek réprima une grimace de douleur, baissant le visage pour que personne ne voie rien. Avec Madeleine qui jouait les intouchables et Peter en vadrouille, Stiles n'était pas en sécurité ; il était préférable qu'il reste au Canada avec eux, et qu'ils s'éloignent autant que possible de la frontière. Peter n'avait plus de voiture, d'ici quelques heures toutes les autorités du pays auraient sa photo et le traqueraient, il ne pourrait donc pas les suivre. Ils allaient devoir fuir, de nouveau.

\- Bon, reprit Talia d'une voix sûre, plus autoritaire que jamais. Tu as encore un tee-shirt en rab pour Stiles ?

\- Euh, hésita son mari, surpris de la question. Non, j'en avais qu'un de rechange. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que celui que tu lui as prêté est bon à mettre à la poubelle.

\- Quoi ?! Ah non, pas mon tee-shirt des Jets ***** ! Il était dédicacé de Mark Scheifele ****** !

\- Bah Wyatt lui a fait pipi dessus, s'amusa Cora, moqueuse.

Juan fit la tête et grommela, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Stiles en sortit, vêtu des vêtements qu'il portait la veille. Dans ses bras, Wyatt portait lui aussi le même tee-shirt et le même pantalon, et affichait un grand sourire ravi, les cheveux encore humide du bain qu'il venait de prendre. Voyant qu'ils étaient attendus, Stiles grimaça d'un air désolé et commença à dire :

\- Oups, on dirait que …

\- Chanloup ! le coupa alors son fils en s'exclamant joyeusement.

Il tendit les bras en direction de Derek, qui sentit son cœur faire une envolée dans sa poitrine. Il osa un pas en avant mais vit le visage de Stiles se fermer complètement, son regard devenir dur et tranchant, alors il s'arrêta.

Stiles ramena son fils, qui s'était penché vers le loup, contre lui d'un geste autoritaire, et le petit geignit, mécontent.

\- Un bisou à Chanloup ! s'exclama-t-il, affichant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Chanloup se passera de ton bisou, répliqua Stiles d'un ton sec.

Le louveteau gémit plus fort en se tortillant, jusqu'à ce que son père lui dise :

\- Et son appelait papi pour lui dire bonjour ?

\- Api ! répliqua vivement Wyatt, tout content, oubliant déjà Chanloup.

Ce-dernier, dépité, fit un pas en arrière et osa un coup d'œil sur le côté. Le regard que lui adressa sa sœur aînée était tellement triste et empathique qu'il en ressentit une grande honte teintée de colère et il se détourna, évitant soigneusement sa mère. Cette-dernière était toujours en colère contre lui, bien sûr, mais si triste aussi. Cette douleur, elle pouvait la comprendre.

Juan, Talia et Deaton s'isolèrent un moment, penchés au-dessus d'une carte du pays dépliée sur une table, puis tentèrent de se mettre d'accord sur le meilleur itinéraire. Stiles et Wyatt ne restèrent pas longtemps au téléphone, car les propos du petit louveteau étaient encore bien trop décousus pour être suivis à distance, et ce-dernier se désintéressa d'ailleurs bien vite du vieil appareil téléphonique de la chambre, hypnotisé par l'écran brillant de l'IPhone que Cora venait de sortir de sa poche. Stiles laissa donc son fils vadrouiller et écouta son père lui rapporter les propos qu'il avait déjà expliqués à Talia.

\- Peux avoir ? demanda Wyatt à Cora en tendant les mains vers son appareil. Teuplait, peux jouer ?

\- Nan, arrête, répliqua la jeune femme, agacée, en éloignant les mains vives du petit.

\- Mais veux jouer allon ! Teuplait ! Veux allon !

\- Mais lâches-moi ! Maman !

Talia rigola en voyant sa plus jeune fille en prise avec un petit garçon qui s'agrippait à elle en tendant ses petites mains avides. Stiles, qui était assis non loin d'eux, tenta d'arrêter son fils, le combiné toujours à l'oreille, mais le petit lui échappa agilement et se mit à geindre avant de taper du pied, prêt à pleurer.

Voyant l'expression à la fois troublée, agacée et gênée, sur le visage de sa petite sœur, Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de le couper en deux de douleur. Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, la respiration perturbée. Sa tête lui tournait un peu.

Il sentit alors deux bras minuscules enserrer sa jambe gauche et il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermés. Wyatt le regardait, les yeux larmoyant, son petit visage rond levé vers lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Derek s'était figé, ignorant quoi faire.

\- Veux allon ! gémit alors le petit. Chanloup !

Talia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. Derek était complètement tétanisé sur place, ignorant les gestes à faire, les mots à dire, l'attitude à adopter. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Wyatt, qui enfouissait son visage triste contre sa jambe en gémissant. Manifestement, il avait apparenté Derek à une figure protectrice et forte qui pouvait tout faire, tout obtenir. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la réalité, malheureusement.

Stiles termina sa conversation téléphonique à ce moment-là et récupéra son fils, l'arrachant de la jambe de Derek. Le petit se débattit, se mit à crier et à pleurer, ce qui ne manqua pas de taper sur le système de Cora qui râla et supplia sa mère de faire quelque chose. Celle-ci tenta alors de calmer le petit, puis Laura à son tour, et Deaton proposa ensuite qu'ils reprennent tous la route, que peut-être le petit se calmerait-il dans la voiture.

Mais Stiles en doutait. Talia l'avait informé de leur destination : Ilford, dans la province de Manitoba, qu'ils ne rejoindraient qu'après plus de quinze heures de route, tassés à sept dans une voiture. Contrairement à ce qu'il crut, Derek eut assez de tact pour demander à sa mère de s'installer à l'avant, car sa blessure le gênait et il risquait de prendre des coups à être ainsi serré contre quelqu'un. Comprenant sans doute la manœuvre, Talia accepta et se mit à l'arrière, entre Stiles et Laura, puis joua avec Wyatt et le divertit autant que possible en faisant preuve d'une patience exemplaire toute maternelle. Cora, pour sa part, avait repris sa place dans le coffre, sur un siège déplié à la va-vite.

Stiles se doutait que Derek avait remarqué la distance qu'il mettait entre eux, et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était installé sur le siège passager, près de son père qui conduisait à tour de rôle avec Laura. Mais, encore une fois, il était incapable de ressentir de la gratitude. Il était en colère. Il était profondément vexé, et il se l'avouait sans honte. Derek n'en voulait qu'à ses gênes ; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se servir de son corps pour avoir un autre Wyatt, et lui, bête comme il l'était, il avait bien failli tomber dans le piège.

Ce qu'il avait plus de difficulté à reconnaître, c'était que ça le rendait triste également. Un instant il avait cru, vraiment cru, qu'un mâle comme Derek pouvait sincèrement s'intéresser à lui, et le fait qu'il se soit fourvoyé lui-même le mettait en colère, autant contre le loup que contre lui. C'était sans doute le pire : se rendre compte qu'on avait espéré quelque chose d'insensé, un espoir vite balayé par un retour brusque à la réalité.

C'était peut-être ce qu'on ressentait, sans doute, d'un amour déçu.

* * *

 ***** les Jets de Winnipeg, équipe de hockey sur glace de la Ligue Nationale, la seule de Manitoba

 ****** Seul joueur des Jets à avoir été sélectionné pour le championnat du monde 2014

Bon bon bon, gros chapitre qui fut looooooooonnnnnnnng à écrire, désolé :) Beaucoup de révélation pour beaucoup de personnage : les Hale apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé entre Stiles et Derek ; Stiles apprend ce qu'il est et la vérité sur les origines de sa mère (les gênes dormants ne sont pas une blague, mais j'ai un peu remanié le principe :P) puis il croit que Derek est au courant alors qu'en fait il n'en sait rien; et il y a cette tragédie familiale liée à Laura et son fils. Quant à nous, on apprend que Madeleine est libre et Peter reste, quant à lui, toujours introuvable.

Bref, je me demande encore comment je vais faire pour boucler tout ça en deux chapitres moi 0_o

Je vais vous poser une question : a votre avis, Derek risque-t-il vraiment la prison ?

Les choses semblent vraiment mal barré entre Stiles et Derek XD Qu'Est-ce que je m'amuse !

bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

La première fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire le plein d'essence, Laura prit soin de choisir un centre commercial. Ils purent faire une petite réserve de couches propres et de bouteilles d'eau, prirent quelques gâteaux, et restèrent même une demi-heure dans un petit parc intérieur rempli de ballons gonflables et d'un toboggan où Wyatt put jouer et s'amuser. Là, il demanda même à faire pipi comme un grand dans les toilettes ; Stiles en aurait pleuré de soulagement et de bonheur. Le petit avait passé tellement de temps à devoir faire dans des couches depuis qu'ils fuyaient qu'il avait craint de devoir recommencer toute l'éducation avec le pot mais, manifestement, tout n'était pas perdu.

Juan acheta, dans ce centre commercial, le tout premier jouet pour son petit-fils, premier d'une longue et interminable lignée de cadeau. Gêné, Stiles le remercia, lui assurant que ça n'était pas nécessaire, avant de reconnaître, une fois qu'ils eurent repris la route, qu'en réalité c'était une franchement bonne idée. Il s'agissait d'un Buzz l'Eclair articulé qui faisait de la lumière et déclamait haut et fort des phrases du genre : « Vers l'infini et au-delà ! », ou encore : « Mission secrète sur une planète inconnue ! » dès que Wyatt appuyait sur un bouton sur le torse ; son bras était même pourvu d'un laser rouge avec lequel il s'amusa à viser toutes les personnes présentes dans la voiture. Derek eut droit à :

\- Pan ! Dans Chanloup !

Ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde, sauf Stiles, qui se contenta de dire à son fils :

\- Bien joué, il l'a mérité.

Derek serra les dents en entendant cette phrase. Sa blessure lui faisait mal, la position assise n'étant pas ce qu'il y avait de plus recommandé dans son cas, et la colère évidente de Stiles, qu'il ne comprenait pas, commençait à l'énerver. Que s'était-il passé pour que, brusquement, il devienne aussi amer ? Peut-être que ce que Peter avait tenté de lui faire lui avait rappelé les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux, et certes Derek en avait honte, et reconnaissait désormais bien volontiers sa faute, mais était-ce une raison pour le traiter ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ?!

Bref, ce voyage, bien plus court que le précédent, le fit tourner en rond dans sa propre tête, à ruminer sans arrêt ses fautes et son indignation naissante. Du côté de Stiles, cela ne fit que nourrir sa colère pour le loup. Que ce-dernier ne dise rien face à ses attaques, garde même apparemment son calme et encaisse si facilement en affichant cet air penaud de chien battu, commençait à le mettre hors de lui. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui hurle dessus qu'il était un ingrat, ainsi Stiles aurait pu hurler à son tour et lui balancer ses quatre vérités en plein visage. Car il était blessé. Blessé que Derek ne se soit intéressé qu'à son corps, et rien d'autre. Il aurait aimé qu'il s'intéresse à lui, à ce qu'il était. Inutile de se le cacher plus longtemps : il était vexé.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un hôtel, dans une ville dont Stiles, épuisé, ne prit pas la peine de connaître le nom. Ils firent à peu près comme à l'auberge : lui et son fils avec Laura et sa mère dans une chambre double, et les trois hommes et Cora dans une autre. Ils se restaurèrent rapidement en prenant quelques menus à emporter dans un fastfood tout proche ; Wyatt eut droit à un menu enfant avec la figurine d'un petit dinosaure offert avec un dessert – que son père mangea à sa place – et dès lors les batailles entre le tricératops et Buzz l'Eclair devinrent épiques.

A l'extérieur, il y avait un petit parking. Ils se mêlèrent une dernière fois dehors, Juan et Laura en profitant pour fumer une dernière cigarette, et Cora restant avec son grand frère, l'asticotant de question – les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses entre eux, ce dont Stiles se réjouissait avant de se souvenir qu'il était en colère contre le loup – tandis que Talia mettait en place l'itinéraire du lendemain. Stiles, lui, tout en les espionnant à travers le rideau, pensait à son père et Scott, loin de lui. Là, dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel sombre, il se sentit brusquement très seul et un frisson désagréable remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, le faisant grogner et soupirer. Dehors, Derek se retourna et lui jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre. Stiles se hâta de s'en éloigner, surpris.

\- Fichu loup, gronda-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il vit alors que Wyatt avait finalement fini par s'endormir, pelotonné dans les draps, serrant son Buzz l'Eclair contre lui – le dinosaure, pour sa part, gisait au pied du lit, les quatre pattes en l'air. Fatigué, Wyatt n'avait pas rechigné contre une petite toilette après son repas, mais avait tenu à faire s'affronter ses deux jouets une dernière fois avant d'être finalement terrassé par l'épuisement et le médicament qu'il prenait contre la légère fièvre qui persistait.

Stiles bâilla, se frictionna les bras, assailli par le froid canadien, et se glissa sous les draps près de son fils. Avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, il prit soin d'extirper Buzz du lit, pas très chaud à l'idée de se réveiller en sursaut sans arrêt dès qu'un bouton sur le torse du jouet serait enfoncé. A peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il s'endormit.

Mais sa nuit fut encore moins calme que la précédente. Wyatt fit un cauchemar. Ça devait bien arrivé. Stiles trouvait justement étonnant que l'enfant se remette si bien de toutes ces mésaventures. Il cria et se débattit comme un diable, donnant des coups à son père dès que ce-dernier le prit contre lui, avant de finalement se calmer et sangloter. Il demanda Apa, Api, Chanloup, Buzz, puis dit : bebliavi bibudil – Stiles ne s'embêta pas à tenter de comprendre – avant de gémir simplement puis de renifler. Talia se leva et tenta de le rassurer mais le petit se rencogna contre son père en gémissant, les joues mouillées de larmes.

\- Désolée, dit-elle tristement, je suis désolée Stiles.

Ce-dernier ne répondit rien mais tenta de la rassurer du regard, caressant le dos de son fils qui reniflait toujours. Elle n'était pas directement responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé, mais elle y avait tout de même sa part de responsabilité ; qui sait, si elle n'avait pas gardé sa vie secrète, peut-être Derek n'aurait-il jamais suivi Madeleine ? Dans ce cas, Wyatt n'existerait pas. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux de son fils, puis respira son odeur d'enfant savonné.

Après un temps indéfini, Wyatt se rendormit. Stiles s'enfonçait tout juste dans le sommeil lorsque, pour la seconde fois, le petit se réveilla en sursaut et se remit à pousser des cris. La nuit ne fut reposante pour personne.

...

Le lendemain matin, une brume opaque et dense recouvrait la terre canadienne lorsqu'ils sortirent. Stiles et Wyatt, qui étaient nés et avaient grandis tous deux en Californie, n'avaient jamais vu une telle purée de pois, et si le père s'émerveilla des paysages qui s'offraient alors à eux, le fils, fatigué et effrayé de sa nuit, regardait autour de lui avec une crainte enfantine.

Derek sortit alors à son tour de la chambre, accompagné de son père, et Wyatt, dans les bras de Stiles, le vit.

\- Ah ! Chanloup ! s'écria-t-il vivement en tendant les bras dans sa direction.

Refroidit par le refus de Stiles la veille, Derek n'osa cette fois aucun geste dans sa direction, se contentant de le regarder intensément, presque fébrile, comme un chien affamé à qui on présenterait un gâteau tout en lui ordonnant de rester assit.

\- Reste tranquille, dit Stiles en tentant de retenir son fils.

\- Nan bisou à Chanloup ! répliqua ce-dernier en se mettant à gémir.

\- Wyatt arrête !

Le petit commença à pleurer. Lorsque son père vit ses yeux rouges et fatigués, son visage chagriné, et qu'il se remémora les cris qu'il avait poussé dans la nuit, il capitula. Wyatt en avait déjà assez subi comme ça, inutile de le chagriner encore plus.

\- Bon d'accord, dit-il moitié soupirant, moitié grondant. Vas avec Chanloup.

D'un geste vif mais sans brutalité, Stiles fourra Wyatt dans les bras de Derek, qui le réceptionna sans trop y croire, raide mais stoïque. Pas le moins du monde troublé, Wyatt renifla, les yeux larmoyants, les joues rouges, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup avant de fourrer son pouce dans sa bouche. Stiles croisa les bras et pencha la tête pour accrocher le regard de son fils, et lui dit :

\- T'es vraiment une crapule toi.

\- Mmh mmh, confirma le petit.

Juan, qui avait assisté à la scène juste derrière son fils, eut un sourire amusé et chercha sa femme du regard. Cette-dernière, près de la voiture, était en grande conversation avec Deaton et n'avait rien vu, contrairement à Laura, à quelques pas de sa mère, qui sourit.

Derek ajusta sa prise sur Wyatt, bougeant son bras gauche jusqu'à ce que le petit soit assis dans le creux de son coude, puis, de la main droite, il le caressa tout en faisant barrière de son bras pour le protéger du froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à Stiles.

\- Euh … des cauchemars. Toute la nuit, répondit ce-dernier en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop surpris.

C'est que Derek lui paraissait à l'aise malgré tout avec son enfant dans les bras. Il pouvait comprendre que Wyatt se soit habitué à sa forte odeur, et qu'en tant que loup il s'y soit rapidement attaché pour l'identifier comme un membre familial – les signatures olfactives chez les plus gros gabarits jouaient un rôle important – mais c'était tout de même étonnant. Autre chose encore le troublait : à les voir si proche l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre leur ressemblance étonnante. Et ça le troubla comme ça l'excita et l'énerva. Et il se détestait à réagir de cette façon.

Lorsqu'il vit que Derek le fixait intensément, il fronça les sourcils et se braqua.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit calmement le loup.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- J'ai rien fais.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, t'es blanc comme neige.

\- J'comprends pas Stiles.

\- Ah tu comprends pas ?! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire comprendre moi !

Il avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Wyatt releva la tête et le fixa avec une expression étrange. Stiles le regarda, puis regarda Derek, soupira, se frotta vigoureusement l'arrière de la tête, et répéta :

\- Tu m'énerves !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Derek l'air de rien en haussant innocemment les sourcils.

\- La ferme tu m'énerves !

\- D'accord.

\- Stiles ! appela Talia depuis la voiture. Téléphone pour toi.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il l'avait entendu puis regarda Derek, énervé, avant de regarder son fils qui venait de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du loup, et de soupirer.

\- Tu m'énerves, dit-il pour la énième fois d'une voix plus calme avant de faire volte-face.

Derek le regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire amusé redessinant un coin de sa bouche. Stiles était manifestement énervé pour une raison bien particulière, restait simplement à savoir laquelle ; et comme le jeune homme ne rechignait jamais à s'exprimer il leur suffirait de se parler. Dans ses bras, il entendit Wyatt renifler et baissa les yeux pour regarder son visage.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le petit acquiesça sans le regarder, parcourant le paysage embrumé des yeux.

\- Tu le sens quand ton papa est énervé hein ? lui demanda encore Derek.

Pour la seconde fois, le petit fit un signe de la tête discret pour signifier qu'il avait entendu – quant au fait qu'il ait compris, rien n'était moins sûr. Derek sentit, sur son autre épaule, la main de son père.

\- J'ai l'air pitoyable, lui dit-il avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Non, répondit simplement Juan en arborant un sourire amusé. Ta mère aussi sait me transformer en chiot bien docile. Parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, et elle le sait. Elles ont ce don, et c'est pour ça qu'elles nous énervent. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se passer d'elle.

Le sourire de Derek se fit plus triste.

\- Stiles lui, ne le sait pas, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le regard de son père devint plus grave mais plein d'une ferme assurance. La poigne de sa main se resserra sur son épaule avant de le relâcher.

\- Je ne te cache pas que tu vas devoir faire des efforts, dit-il dans un soupir lourd.

\- Je sais, dit Derek en frictionnant Wyatt lorsqu'il le sentit trembler. Je sais … mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne que je veux de lui.

\- Tu trouveras bien. Les femmes aiment le mélodrame, même si elles affirment le contraire ; de ces histoires où celui qu'elles veulent change pour elles. Peut-être que pour Stiles, c'est pareil.

\- J'en doute.

\- Est-ce que tu le connais bien au moins ?

Derek lança un regard révélateur à son père, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Et si tu commençais par t'efforcer de le connaitre et le comprendre avant tout ? suggéra Juan avec un grand sourire.

\- Facile à dire, gronda le loup, agacé.

Wyatt décolla soudainement son pouce de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion et pointa un doigt en direction de la route ; Derek vit alors des phares de voiture crever la brume épaisse et il plissa les paupières pour tenter de voir. Le pickup d'un bûcheron sans doute.

\- Là ? questionna le louveteau en suivant les phares des yeux. Là ? Ature a des eux ? Aussi ?

Derek resta perplexe, tentant vainement de trouver une logique aux mots prononcés par le petit garçon, alors que son père partait d'un rire nostalgique.

\- On dirait toi, s'amusa Juan avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Toi aussi à cet âge tu parlais à tort et à travers, on comprenait pas un mot sur deux quand t'ouvrais la bouche. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'avait autant manqué.

\- De quoi ?

\- On y va ! s'écria soudainement Cora, qui avait rejoint sa sœur et sa mère. Bougez-vous, je me les gèle !

\- On prendra un petit déjeuner au premier fastfood qu'on croisera, déclara Talia à son tour. On en a encore pour cinq heures de route.

Derek soupira et, avec Juan, ils s'approchèrent. Il était pressé d'en avoir fini avec ce voyage, lui qui ne supportait plus de rester assis à cause de sa blessure, et avait toujours mal supporté les changements. Il reconnaissait sans peine être dans le genre pantouflard ; une fois qu'il avait sa tanière, il n'aimait pas trop en changer. Stiles, en pleine conversation téléphonique, lui jeta un regard.

\- Ok Scotty, déclara-t-il plus fort que nécessaire – comme si il voulait être sûr d'être entendu de lui. Oui je te rappelle. Nan, nan t'en fais pas … je te le passerais la prochaine fois, on doit y aller. Ok, tiens-moi au courant. Salut.

Il raccrocha. A peine eut-il fait deux pas que Wyatt se tendit vers lui.

\- Apa ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

\- A bah quand même ! sourit Stiles en reprenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Dans le mouvement, lui et Derek se touchèrent. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Stiles eut envie de lui balancer une méchanceté, une réplique, un sarcasme, mais en fut incapable. Pour une raison inconnue, il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air un peu moqueur.

\- Apa ? lui demanda alors Wyatt.

\- Oui crapule ?

\- Ature a des eux, aussi ?

\- Oui, la voiture elle a des yeux elle aussi, sinon elle ne peut pas voir.

\- Avi ? Sinon è peut pas voua ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ea … actement.

Avec un dernier regard perçant pour Derek, Stiles se détourna pour reprendre sa place dans la voiture. La détermination et la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux du loup commençaient à le toucher. C'était un homme qui avait fait des erreurs, qui avait fait du mal à certaines femmes ; il s'en voulait aujourd'hui et avait à cœur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était tout à son honneur. Un instant, Stiles se sentit honteux de le rabaisser ainsi, avant de puiser dans sa colère pour nourrir sa détermination. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser attendrir aussi facilement.

Puis il réalisa que, durant ces quelques jours passés en sa compagnie, il n'avait fait que ressasser la même chose : tenter de se convaincre qu'il était assez déterminé pour ignorer les sentiments que Derek faisait naitre en lui. Il était tiraillé entre l'attirance et la répulsion, et il commençait à trouver ça lassant. Au bout d'un moment, il allait devoir faire un choix définitif.

...

Tout en soupirant et en tentant d'ignorer ses yeux brûlants de fatigue, le Shérif Stilinski gara sa voiture de patrouille dans l'allée, derrière celle de l'un de ses hommes, puis remonta le frein à main, retira sa ceinture, ouvrit sa portière et sortit. L'humidité des bois frappa ses narines, amenant avec elle son odeur de feuilles en décomposition et de terre mouillée ; néanmoins, les arbres étaient encore fournis autour de lui, et le ciel était bleu. Dans des moments comme celui-là, lui revenait souvent l'adage : il n'y a pas de saison en Californie.

Il remonta l'allée une main posée sur son arme dans son holster de ceinture et les yeux rivés sur la maison gigantesque, sombre et un peu sinistre, silencieuse. En réalité plus un manoir qu'une maison. Lorsque Madeleine Hale avait été mise en arrêt, la propriété avait été fouillée de fond en comble ; ils avaient évidemment fini par tomber sur la pièce dans laquelle Stiles avait été retenu captif, avec ses odeurs de peur, de colère et ses quelques traces de sang, puis sur celle de Wyatt, pleine de tristesse et de frayeur. Là, le Shérif et ses hommes s'étaient promis de faire tomber les Hale et le CRED pour les faire payer. Car, en sentant cela, ce qu'avait vécu son fils était devenu terriblement réel.

Il contourna la maison, les mâchoires serrées, le pas alerte et vif. Il avait enfin réussi à dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilé, rassuré par l'appel de Stiles lui apprenant qu'il avait enfin rejoint le Canada. Là-bas, il était en sureté ; loin de lui mais en sureté. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'arrière de la bâtisse, des bruits lui parvenaient : des voix, des pas, des pelles qui creusaient la terre mouillée et collante de la forêt. C'était Derek qui leur avait indiqué où chercher.

\- Déjà là Shérif ? lui demanda son adjoint en venant vers lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

L'interpelé lui fit un signe de tête. Parrish, les manches de l'uniforme remontées jusqu'aux coudes, une pelle en main et une trace de terre sur la joue gauche, avait un regard grave et un visage rougi par l'effort.

\- On en est où ? lui demanda son supérieur.

\- Vingt-sept Shérif.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, du dégoût et de la colère dans les yeux.

\- Vingt-sept corps, précisa l'adjoint d'une voix grondante.

\- Leur âge ?

\- D'après le médecin légiste présent sur place au début des recherches, tous des nouveau-nés. Il voyait ça à leur corps encore recroquevillé d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué … des membres même pas déliés … je ne vais pas réussir à dormir pendant des jours Shérif.

\- Moi non plus, j'en ai peur. Tués comment ?

\- Etouffés pour les plus récents, égorgés pour les plus anciens.

Les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal aux os, le Shérif regarda le paysage macabre qui s'offrait à lui. Une dizaine d'homme à lui, aidés de croque-morts et d'employés des pompes funèbres de la ville, creusaient des trous sur le vaste terrain de la propriété des Hale, à la recherche d'autant de preuve que possible. Chose pour le moins facile, car Madeleine Hale et ses hommes ne s'étaient même pas embêtés à donner une sépulture décente à ces enfants.

\- Shérif, reprit Parrish en donnant un coup de pelle rageur dans le sol, les plus anciens ossements trouvés jusqu'ici ont au moins vingt ans.

Son supérieur prit une grande inspiration par les narines, se gorgeant des émanations d'automne de la forêt, puis expira lentement.

\- Et les plus récents ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sûre.

\- On en a trouvé un d'à peine quelques jours. Certains de nos hommes ont vomi … un ou deux ont pleuré.

Le Shérif adressa un coup d'œil à son adjoint et remarqua ses yeux rougis. Apparemment, il fut de ceux-là. Voyant son regard, le jeune homme se détourna et demanda d'une voix qu'il pensait détachée :

\- Et côté justice, comment ça se passe ?

\- Les avocats de la défense sont nerveux, et les nôtres sont confiants, répondit le Shérif. Et plus on trouve de preuve, plus ils ont des raisons de l'être. D'autant qu'à la brigade financière, ils viennent de découvrir que les actionnaires du CRED ne payaient pas les impôts de la société et qu'ils avaient utilisé des fonds d'investissements louches pour la mettre sur pied. Autrement dit, ça s'annonce bien pour nous et mauvais pour eux.

\- Et Madeleine Hale ?

\- Assignée à domicile. Jusqu'ici son argent lui permet de rester à l'écart de tout ça et de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais j'ose espérer que les ressources Hale ne sont pas sans fonds.

\- Elle ne pourra plus se cacher très longtemps, surtout si on finit par mettre la main sur Peter Hale. A ce propos, ça avance comment de ce côté ?

\- La patrouille transfrontalière ratiboise le secteur autour de Emerson, avec l'aide de la police locale, mais pour l'instant rien.

\- Il finira bien par commettre …

Le téléphone du Shérif sonna, coupant la parole au jeune adjoint. Immédiatement, Stilinski père sortit l'appareil de sa poche et sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il vit le nom sur l'écran : adjoint Clark. C'était elle qu'il avait mis à la surveillance de l'hôtel où les femmes trouvées chez les Hale étaient protégées. Il décrocha.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? aboya-t-il immédiatement.

Madeleine Hale pouvait-elle décider de se venger et de punir ces femmes qui se retournaient contre elle en faisant intervenir une tierce personne ? Comme un mercenaire ou un tueur à gage par exemple ?

\- Je suis à l'hôpital Shérif, déclara la jeune femme dans son oreille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Rassurez-vous, rien de grave.

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils. Puis il entendit enfin le soulagement et l'excitation dans la voix de son jeune officier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à l'hôpital ? lui demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Maxine a eu des contractions cette nuit, elle pensait que ce n'était rien mais ce matin elle a perdu les eaux. Elle est en salle de travail, apparemment les choses vont vite. Je voulais juste vous prévenir. J'ai posté des hommes et …

\- J'arrive.

\- … quoi ?

\- Je viens, attendez que je sois arrivé pour reprendre votre poste à l'hôtel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé Shérif, je voulais simplement vous tenir au courant.

\- A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha précipitamment, le cœur anormalement affolé. Un sourcil arqué, Jordan Parrish le fixait, surpris.

\- Bon travail Parrish. Continuez, je vous appel dans la journée.

\- Bien.

Le Shérif Stilinski fit demi-tour, marchant rapidement vers sa voiture, avant de se mettre à courir.

Presque vingt ans plus tôt, un patient de Eichen House s'était enfuis, blessant deux infirmiers dans sa fuite ; la police avait immédiatement été informée, et la traque avait duré six jours. Six longs jours terribles à se demander si l'homme, nécrophage avéré, commettrait un meurtre ou un acte ignoble. Et durant ce laps de temps, sa femme Claudia avait accouché. Un travail tout en douceur, sans aucune difficulté apparente, mais le Shérif n'avait pas assisté à la naissance de son fils, il n'était arrivé que plusieurs heures après alors que le nourrisson, emmailloté dans des linges blancs, dormait à point fermé, tout comme sa femme. Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé en pénétrant dans cette chambre paisible dans laquelle l'odeur de sa femme tourbillonnait pour rassurer l'enfant ; il s'était senti comme un étranger. A l'écart.

Presque quatre ans plus tôt, il se trouvait au tribunal de San Diego pour témoigner en faveur d'un détenu en réhabilitation ; l'audience avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et lorsqu'il en était enfin sorti, il avait découvert un message de son fils sur son téléphone portable l'informant qu'il avait senti les premières contractions et qu'il avait appelé les pompiers. Le temps de rentrer à Beacon Hills, il était trop tard : le médecin avait opéré immédiatement afin de prévenir toute complication, et Wyatt était né.

Le Shérif Stilinski avait eu deux accouchements dans sa vie. Il n'avait assisté à aucun des deux. Pour celui-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la chose se reproduire. Il avait besoin d'y assister. Vingt-sept corps, vingt-sept bébés morts enterrés dans la propriété des Hale. Il devait en voir un vivant, il devait s'assurer que tout ceci n'avait pas été fait en vain.

Il pénétra dans l'hôpital en courant, essoufflé, après avoir laissé sa voiture sur le parking privé. Quelques infirmières, habituées à le voir débouler ici en panique avec un blessé, s'arrêtèrent de travailler et se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'expectative, prêtes à agir. Il ne s'y arrêta pas. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide, ces femmes indispensables vaquèrent de nouveau à leurs occupations.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Melissa McCall, qui écarquilla les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'ils faillirent se percuter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle avec ce froncement de sourcil qui la caractérisait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Une jeune femme est entrée ici, pour accoucher, il n'y a même pas vingt minutes !

\- Elle doit être dans une chambre, tu as son …

\- Non non ! Elle était accompagnée de quelques hommes à moi, on m'a prévenu qu'elle était déjà en salle de travail.

\- Pourquoi tu veux la voir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mène-moi auprès d'elle Melissa, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule pour cet événement.

L'infirmière fronça encore les sourcils. Elle aussi avait donné naissance à son fils sans la présence de son mari, alors à New York pour régler une affaire délicate. Elle savait que la présence de quelqu'un était rassurante dans ce genre de moment. D'un signe de tête, elle autorisa le Shérif à la suivre et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs. Elle questionna deux de ses collègues sur le chemin avant de finalement avoir le numéro de la bonne salle.

Elle aida le Shérif à se préparer : elle lui fit enfiler une blouse, recouvrit ses cheveux d'un bonnet en plastique, et il put entrer.

Maxine était là, allongée, les deux jambes relevées, le visage grimaçant d'effort et de douleur, rouge et recouvert de sueur. Une sage-femme se retourna et lui adressa un regard agacé, avant de lui demander lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur :

\- Vous êtes le père ?

Pour ne pas se faire mettre à la porte, le Shérif acquiesça. Elle lui laissa la place, ne s'écartant que légèrement de la futur maman. Cette-dernière tourna vers lui un regard brillant de larmes de joie et de douleur, et lui sourit lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle tendit une main tremblante qu'il saisit doucement et elle serra aussi fort qu'elle put – avec plus de force, en fait, que ce qu'il aurait cru, et il se retint de justesse de ne pas grimacer lui aussi.

\- Vous y êtes presque, annonça le médecin en se redressant, on voit les épaules. Encore un petit effort et c'est presque fini.

Avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière le drap qui recouvrait les jambes de Maxine, il adressa au Shérif un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme entre deux grimaces. Merci d'être là.

Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de répondre, aussi le Shérif Stilinski se contenta-t-il de lui sourire et d'écarter de son visage une mèche de cheveux noirs collée à son front par la sueur.

Les choses se passèrent sans incident. Maxine travailla courageusement, même lorsque les forces commencèrent à lui manquer, encouragée par les deux sages-femmes présentes dans la pièce et un Shérif Stilinski qui n'en menait pas large, les yeux larmoyants et la main broyée. Et puis, l'enfant fut là. Silencieux d'abord, il vagit à peine, jusqu'à ce que l'une des sages-femmes le prenne et s'occupe de lui libérer les voies respiratoires ; là, il cria, crispé, la peau rouge et recouverte de fragment de sang et de liquide blanchâtre. Ses petits poings serrés tremblaient devant son visage.

\- Quelle force pulmonaire ! commenta le médecin avec un grand sourire.

Maxine, qui avait laissé sa tête retomber en arrière sitôt l'enfant venu au monde, rit avec les larmes aux yeux. Le Shérif lui serra la main encore plus fort et elle tourna le visage vers lui, pleine de bonheur. La sage-femme avait enroulé le petit dans un linge rose, et elle lui tendit en disant :

\- Voilà une magnifique petite fille.

Maxine prit son enfant contre elle avec un grand sourire et le nourrisson accueillit ce premier contact en poussant un vagissement aigu. Avant elle, la jeune femme avait mis trois enfants au monde, et jamais elle n'avait pu les toucher, jamais elle n'avait pu les entendre crier. Le poids de ce petit corps sur le sien la submergea d'un bonheur si soudain qu'elle éclata en sanglot et ne put s'arrêter de pleurer durant de longues minutes.

...

Stiles sortit de la voiture et s'étira en grimaçant. Dans le véhicule, Wyatt avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par sa nuit difficile – le pouce dans la bouche, immobile, c'était à peine si on l'entendait respirer – Deaton et Hale père étaient entrés dans le magasin de la station-service pour ravitailler le groupe en nourriture, et Talia faisait le plein en compagnie de sa fille aînée, avec laquelle elle parlait tout bas. Cora, adossée au capot de la voiture, était rivée à son IPhone et silencieuse.

Derek, quant à lui, s'était écarté d'une vingtaine de pas ; il était au téléphone avec sa cousine, Maxine, qui les avait appelés par l'intermédiaire du téléphone portable du Shérif Stilinski pour leur annoncer la nouvelle : elle avait accouché d'une petite fille.

Stiles lui adressa un coup d'œil discret. Le loup lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait donc malheureusement pas voir l'expression de son visage, alors que ça l'aurait intéressé. Un petit couinement se fit entendre. Wyatt était moins silencieux qu'il le croyait.

D'après Talia, ils en avaient encore pour deux heures de route si tout se passait bien. Stiles était pressé d'en avoir fini avec ces longs trajets en voiture, mais, d'un autre côté, il était également nerveux. Un territoire et une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les Canidés étaient toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation – les Félidés, eux, avaient moins de scrupule – mais Stiles sentait qu'il devait s'apaiser, se calmer, peut-être même tenter d'amoindrir sa colère, car son fils semblait sentir tout ça. Voilà pourquoi il avait mal dormi, le stress de son père, allié aux dangers qu'il avait traversé, l'avait rendu plus sensible.

Un nouveau couinement raisonna, plus fort cette fois, comme un appel. Surpris, Stiles se pencha pour regarder dans la voiture. Wyatt, immobile, roulé en boule comme un petit chiot, dormait à poing fermé. Les couinements ne venaient donc pas de lui. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de ceux d'un enfant. Intrigué, Stiles s'éloigna de quelques pas du véhicule, à l'écoute. Non loin des pompes à essence se trouvait un petit parking, clôturé par des haies basses un peu maigre dont il s'approcha. Derrière l'une d'elle, non loin d'une voiture familiale, une fillette d'à peine deux ou trois ans était assise par terre, l'air de ne pas bien savoir quoi faire. A voir l'état de sa combinaison violette toute crottée de boue, elle venait de tomber. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle leva vers lui des yeux bleus limpides, cachés derrière quelques mèches tombantes de cheveux cuivrés, et renifla. Une thérianthrope donc.

\- Bah alors ? s'étonna Stiles, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Pour toute réponse, la petite se mit à grogner, une sorte de grommellement de gorge étonnant. A vrai dire, Stiles ne savait pas que les enfants pouvaient faire ce genre de chose. En tout cas, Wyatt ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Puis il fronça les sourcils. A moins que … Il renifla à son tour, et c'est là que l'enfant feula pour tenter de l'intimider, avant de cracher d'un air mécontent. Stiles se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Sur le haut de la tête de la petite étaient apparues deux petites oreilles rondes couleur miel clair et son odeur, qu'il identifia très vite, était celle de l'herbe brûlée et des épices chaudes. Une Félidée. Pire encore : un lionceau.

Il l'avait entendu des centaines de fois dans sa vie : les lionnes, avec les louves, étaient les mères les plus protectrices et les plus agressives du monde thérianthrope. En cet instant terriblement dangereux pour lui, Stiles repensa à quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu : un jour son père avait été envoyé en renfort en centre-ville car un homme avait tenté de braquer l'une des deux seules bijouteries de Beacon Hills mais, pris au piège dans la boutique, le braqueur avait paniqué et pris des otages. Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année et une mère avec ses deux enfants. La mère, une Félidée, était une lionne, et dès que l'homme avait fait mine de s'en prendre à l'un de ses petits, elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait désarmé et maitrisé en quelques secondes. Son âge ? Trente-deux ans. Son métier ? Rôtisseuse dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de la ville. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression et du regard du Shérif lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ça, et il l'entendait encore clairement lui dire :

\- En fait, à bien y réfléchir, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux et imprévisible qu'une lionne qui défend ses rejetons.

Sur le moment, Stiles l'avait cru.

Un mouvement troubla la lumière du soleil sur sa droite et une silhouette massive, derrière la voiture familiale à quelques pas de là, se redressa. Un grondement rauque et menaçant raisonna, touchant Stiles jusque dans les tréfonds les plus effrayés de lui-même. Il risqua un coup d'œil sur le côté et resta paralysé de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait toujours réussi, le plus souvent involontairement, à se mettre dans des situations délicates, mais à ce point-là, ça relevait quand même du don divin. Venant vers lui, ça n'était pas une lionne. C'était pire que ça. C'était un lion.

Il le sut immédiatement en sentant la puissante odeur intimidante que le mâle dégageait, un musc entêtant, un soleil brûlant sur une terre sèche et une herbe jaune. Ça sentait la savane et le feu. Il recula d'un pas avant de se figer de nouveau, le souffle retenu dans ses poumons. Une consigne à respecter si on se retrouvait face à un puissant prédateur dans ce genre : ne pas fuir, ne pas courir, car ça réveil leur instinct de chasseur. Alors il resta là, sans bouger, à regarder venir vers lui ce lion massif dont les muscles saillants étaient clairement visibles sous un pull très près du corps.

La fillette, voyant venir son père, poussa un miaulement content et se leva pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle agrippa son jean noir, plantant dans le tissu ses petites griffes apparentes, le lion s'arrêta, sans pour autant quitter Stiles des yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu translucide, qu'il avait transmis à sa fille, ainsi que ses épais cheveux bruns cuivrés, ondulés. Voyant que c'était sa chance de s'éloigner, Stiles fit un autre pas en arrière. Le lion montra les crocs et un grondement d'avertissement roula dans sa poitrine large.

Un aboiement furieux derrière lui le fit sursauter et Stiles se retourna pour voir courir vers eux un Derek aux yeux rouges luisants de rage. Puis un rugissement bas retentit, comme sortit de la terre, et Stiles frissonna. S'il ne faisait rien, les deux mâles allaient se tomber dessus comme des fous furieux – Derek pour le protéger, et le lion pour protéger sa fille – alors qu'une petite se trouvait entre eux deux.

Stiles sut alors qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose, et vite. Avant que Derek ne saute sur le lion, il l'intercepta en plaquant son bras gauche en travers de sa poitrine, stoppant sa charge. Derek s'arrêta mais tenta de contourner l'obstacle, puis de le forcer en grognant et en montrant les dents, mais Stiles ne le laissa pas faire. Derrière lui, malgré les grondements furieux du lion, il entendit une voix inquiète s'écrier :

\- Aiolia !

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un jeune homme venait de sortir de la voiture ; brun, les yeux vert, avec l'air chétif et fragile qu'arborent tous les petits gabarits, il s'élança vers son mâle et l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras aux muscles crispés. La fillette l'accueillit en miaulant amoureusement avant de se mettre à ronronner, pas le moins du monde effrayée par ce qu'il se passait – après tout, elle était avec ses deux pères, elle se sentait en sécurité. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. D'androgynus à androgynus, Stiles et le petit gabarit Félidé se comprirent.

Derek fit encore un bon en avant, que Stiles arrêta en poussant fort sur ses bras. Il avait l'impression de lutter pour faire repousser un mur en béton tant les muscles du torse de Derek étaient bandés, durs comme le fer. Il était à deux doigts de provoquer un combat.

\- Kiba ! lança alors le jeune Félidé en se baissant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Nani o shita nodesu ka ? *****

Stiles en fut si surpris qu'il en oublia momentanément le danger. Des japonais ? D'accord, le petit gabarit semblait asiatique, mais le lion était clairement européen. La petite miaula de contentement sans cesser de ronronner et profita de se trouver dans les bras de l'un de ses pères pour se rapprocher de l'autre, qui ne cessait de gronder, et frotter le haut de sa tête contre son avant-bras, comme les chats seuls savent le faire. La colère du lion sembla légèrement tomber grâce à la caresse, car ses grondements ne furent plus qu'un bruit de gorge continu. Derek, pendant ce temps-là, grognait de colère alors que Stiles le retenait toujours, sentant dans son bras droit les vibrations qui sortaient de sa poitrine.

Un instant, il compara les deux mâles toujours prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Etant tous deux de gros gabarits, leur taille était très sensiblement la même, mais les lions, bien que plus débonnaires en apparence, étaient plus massifs que les loups. Près de Derek, Stiles se faisait l'impression d'être une crevette ; mais face au lion, le loup semblait avoir les bras plus fins que d'habitude et le torse moins volumineux, alors que l'autre paraissait plus massif.

Stiles réalisa alors que le lion le fixait, lui. Il avait cessé de gronder et s'était désintéressé de Derek pour le regarder directement dans les yeux, le regard interrogateur. A bien y regarder, il n'avait pas l'air bien menaçant. Curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire, Stiles resta immobile, à le fixer lui aussi, puis il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration par les narines et entrouvrir la bouche pour goûter les effluves en se servant de ses papilles, qui étaient bien plus sensibles que celles des Canidés. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque tentative d'intimidation, c'était simplement une identification nécessaire ; en faisant cela, il s'assurait que Stiles ne représentait aucun danger pour sa fille. Mais Derek ne l'interpréta pas ainsi. Il aboya brusquement, faisant sursauter Stiles qui l'entravait toujours, et tenta de le repousser mais le jeune homme tint bon. Le lion répondit en grondant de nouveau et en le fixant intensément. Le lionceau poussa un miaulement inquiet et se réfugia dans les bras de l'androgynus qui, encore une fois, posa une main rassurante sur son mâle. Immédiatement, ce-dernier cessa de gronder.

Mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Derek. Se moquant royalement des tentatives de Stiles pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le lion, il grognait toujours, les crocs visibles et les yeux plus rouges que jamais. Stiles commençait d'ailleurs à trouver ça frustrant. Pourquoi ce petit gabarit qui faisait la moitié de son poids parvenait-il à calmer un énorme lion, alors que lui, un gabarit moyen sensément plus fort, ne parvenait pas à arrêter un loup ?

\- Ça suffit ! lança-t-il en frappant Derek qui ne broncha même pas.

Sans rien dire, le petit Félidé prit le lion par la main et l'entraîna à l'écart ; l'homme le suivit bien docilement sans plus s'intéresser à la menace, arborant cet air débonnaire commun à son espèce. Derek lui adressa un grondement rauque pour faire bonne mesure.

\- J'ai dis ça suffit ! lança encore Stiles en lui donnant un coup de poing plus fort en pleine poitrine.

Derek laissa échapper un souffle et lui adressa un coup d'œil furtif avant de suivre de nouveau le lion des yeux.

\- Vilain loup, gronda Stiles en poussant sur son bras pour tenter de le faire reculer.

Cette fois, il entendit bien que le grognement dans la gorge de Derek lui était adressé. Il cessa de pousser et fixa le loup dans les yeux, partagé entre la surprise et la consternation.

\- Nan mais oh ! Tu ne me grognes pas dessus ! s'indigna-t-il.

Derek grogna pour lui répondre et Stiles serra les mâchoires, hésitant entre s'énerver et rire. Finalement, il attrapa la manche de sa veste et tira dessus.

\- On retourne à la voiture, déclara-t-il avec autant d'autorité que possible.

Contre toute attente, Derek le suivit mais récupéra sa manche d'un geste vif du bras. Il avait l'air en colère.

\- T'en as pas marre de te fourrer dans des situations pareilles ?! lança-t-il vivement.

\- Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? répliqua Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

\- Des fois je me demande.

\- Je fais ça pour toi, j'ai peur que tu t'ennuis.

Derek arqua un sourcil et le regarda, stupéfait.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas, contrairement à ce que t'as l'air de croire.

\- Rire, tu sais pas ? lança Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. J'te jure t'es désespérant. Ça me fait penser à un surnom au poil pour toi : grumpy !

\- Ça suffit les surnoms.

Ils parvinrent à la voiture, suivis des yeux par les trois femmes présentes – Deaton et Juan étaient encore dans le magasin – qui n'avaient pas bougé malgré l'altercation.

\- Et si je ne t'avais pas arrêter ? demanda brutalement Stiles avec un sérieux étonnant.

\- J'lui aurais cassé la gueule, grommela Derek.

\- Avec la petite entre vous deux ? Abruti, t'aurais pu la blesser.

Là, le loup ne répondit pas.

\- Puis, je me demande si c'est pas plutôt lui qui t'aurait cassé la gueule, lança Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

Regard indigné de la part du loup, puis crispation involontaire de la mâchoire, signe qu'il était énervé. Mais, là où Stiles s'attendait à une réprimande, il vit le regard de Derek glisser sur lui, s'arrêter à côté de son bras, puis le loup pouffa de rire. Surpris, Stiles haussa les sourcils. D'un signe du menton, Derek l'invita à regarder derrière lui et il se retourna.

Le nez collé à la vitre, Wyatt les regardait alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, les cheveux en bataille. Voyant qu'ils l'avaient remarqué, il arbora un grand sourire un peu idiot et couina de contentement. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour et, sans y penser, flatta Derek sur la poitrine d'une main légère avant de se diriger vers son fils qui le regarda approcher en piaffant d'impatience.

\- Salut bonhomme, sourit-il en passant la tête dans la voiture.

\- Ah ! l'accueillit Wyatt en roulant sur le dos. Ayatt a fait dodo !

\- J'ai vu. Tu voudrais pas faire pipi maintenant par hasard ?

\- Sais pas !

\- C'est embêtant si tu ne sais pas.

\- Avi.

\- Je ne vais pas savoir pour toi.

\- Avi. Veux sorti !

\- Viens.

Il aida le petit à descendre du véhicule, et dès qu'il fut à l'air libre ce-dernier gigota, battant des pieds en poussant des cris contents, et partit au quart de tour dès que son père l'eut déposé au sol. Il courait dans tous les sens en aboyant de joie, frétillant d'énergie, faisant naitre chez Laura un grand sourire attendrit, et chez Cora une expression agacée. Talia, qui avait terminé de faire le plein, s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Un lion, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace contrite. J'ai encore été embêté celui qu'il ne fallait pas.

La femme lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle doucement, personne ne l'avait senti. Les lions sont passés maitres dans l'art du camouflage, ils peuvent cacher très efficacement leur odeur, chose que nous sommes incapables de faire, nous les Canidés.

Elle disait vrai : dans la savane, les lions savaient se cacher et disparaître. Stiles acquiesça en suivant Wyatt des yeux. Le petit s'échinait apparemment à faire tourner Cora en bourrique. Talia s'était légèrement tournée de côté pour pouvoir regarder derrière eux.

\- Et puis avec une famille aussi grande, pas étonnant qu'il ait réagit ainsi, dit-elle simplement.

Surpris, Stiles se retourna. Deux autres femmes étaient sorties de la voiture du lion, manifestement des gabarits moyens à en juger par leur taille, et toutes deux plus âgées que l'androgynus qui tenait toujours sa fille dans les bras. Avec elles se trouvaient trois autres enfants : un garçon d'à peu près sept ou huit ans, le portrait craché de son père – un lionceau aussi manifestement – et un autre garçon à peu près de l'âge de la fillette, ainsi qu'un nourrisson endormi dans un couffin. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il n'est quand même pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant Talia. Leur … père, si ?

\- Si, répondit la femme avec un sourire amusé. Et ces deux femmes sont ses femelles apparemment.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. L'une des femmes arborait une magnifique crinière rousse flamboyante alors que l'autre avait de longs cheveux blonds ; à côté d'elles, l'androgynus ressemblait à un enfant, mais le lion restait tout particulièrement près de lui. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier les regardait de nouveau, sans doute attiré par les aboiements de Wyatt. Il les fixait franchement, l'air tout prêt à bondir. Stiles vit alors qu'il en allait de même pour Derek : devant eux, le loup avait croisé les bras sur son torse et se tenait droit comme une statue. Les deux mâles se faisaient face à distance, n'attendant qu'un geste de la part de l'autre pour se bagarrer.

\- Voilà pourquoi les lions se reproduisent mieux que les loups, reprit Talia avec un sourire, ils sont polygames. Comme l'animal, ils ont une horde de plusieurs femelles, et le gène du lion se transmet ainsi plus facilement. Alors qu'un loup va choisir une compagne ou un compagnon et n'en prendra jamais d'autre.

Stiles était incapable de décrocher son regard du dos de Derek. Il entendait bien les paroles de Talia, mais il s'était mis à penser à tout autre chose. Derek s'était presque jeté sur le lion pour le protéger mais, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, ce rôle de gardien agressif ne lui revenait pas. Celui qui protégeait la Meute et ses membres, c'était l'Alpha. Et l'Alpha ici, c'était Talia. Alors pourquoi ? Un instant, Stiles serra les dents, agacé. Encore une preuve que Derek le considérait comme sa propriété. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Si ça n'avait été que ça, Talia serait intervenue pour le rappeler à l'ordre, hors elle avait laissé Stiles se débrouiller avec lui. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait fait mine d'intervenir, et encore maintenant alors que Derek était clairement hostile aux Félidés non loin d'eux elle ne faisait rien. Elle restait avec lui.

Le cœur de Stiles accéléra et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Et si … et si maintenant l'Alpha, c'était Derek ?

Il comprit alors. Lorsque Derek l'avait libéré de Madeleine et Peter, il ne s'était pas seulement libéré lui-même de l'autorité de la louve, il l'avait défié. Il avait défié un Alpha, et pour ça il fallait soit en être déjà un, soit le devenir. Et Talia, qui était âgée maintenant, l'avait senti. Elle laissait le plus jeune prendre ses responsabilités, tandis qu'elle restait doucement en retrait, autoritaire dans l'ombre. Stiles sentit une émotion le faire trembler.

Derek était devenu un Alpha. Pour lui.

...

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis l'accouchement, mais Maxine ne savait pas exactement combien. Elle était épuisée, ses yeux brûlaient atrocement et tout son corps entier était engourdi de fatigue mais elle luttait pour rester éveiller. Elle luttait pour pouvoir regarder, le plus longtemps possible, le visage de sa fille endormie. Elle était incapable de se rassurer, de se raisonner ; elle avait trop peur que, si elle s'endormait, son enfant ait disparu lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle lui soit enlevée. Elle prit une grande inspiration tremblante, sentant les larmes venir derrière ses yeux brûlants. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas tant qu'elle tenait sa fille.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et Maxine se crispa, le souffle coupé. La porte s'ouvrit et le Shérif Stilinski entra. Il l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt pour mettre en place des factions à l'hôpital, devant sa chambre, devant se rendre pour cela au commissariat. Elle lui sourit, rassurée, et se détendit tout de suite. Le calme de cet homme se transmettait facilement à elle et elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle qui était habituée à l'odeur agressive et mêlée des chiens-loups.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et basse.

\- Fatiguée, répondit franchement la jeune femme. Mais heureuse. J'ai un peu peur aussi.

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien ici.

Il s'approcha prudemment. La petite, éreintée par sa venue au monde, dormait profondément dans les bras de sa mère. Maxine vit qu'il tenait un petit sac dans sa main. Voyant qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui présenta d'un air gêné.

\- J'ai longtemps hésité entre les fleurs et les chocolats, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire timide. Puis je me suis souvenu que vous aimiez les livres alors je suis passé à la librairie avant de venir, et je vous ai pris ça.

Il sortit un ouvrage du sac et lui tendit. Maxine, de sa main libre, le saisit avec un sourire, se souvenant effectivement qu'ils en avaient un peu discuté au commissariat, après qu'il lui eut annoncé qu'en fait elle allait être amenée dans un hôtel avec les autres femmes et des gardiens pour être protégée. Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Ne voulait de toute façon pas pleurer, pas en cet instant.

\- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement en regardant le livre. « Orgueil et Préjugés » ?

Elle sourit, étonnée.

\- Oui, répondit le Shérif en allant s'adosser à la fenêtre. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû prendre un classique … j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas déjà ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais lu, avoua la jeune femme en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Pourquoi celui-ci spécifiquement ?

\- Une magnifique histoire d'amour ! Et j'aime beaucoup l'humour d'Austen.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?

\- Au lycée, ça remonte à bien longtemps … j'aurais aimé le relire déjà une dizaine de fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps.

\- Vous aimez les livres qui parlent d'histoire d'amour ?

Elle arborait un sourire moqueur, amusée et surprise. Le Shérif, quant à lui, rougi très légèrement, priant pour que le contre-jour dissimule sa gêne.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'Angleterre du dix-neuvième siècle, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua hâtivement Maxine avant de baisser la tête sur le livre, ouvert à la moitié sous ses yeux. Merci.

Le bébé vagit en brandissant un petit poing serré, coupant la parole au Shérif qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Elle n'avait ouvert les yeux que deux fois jusqu'à présent, pour toujours les refermer aussitôt, mais avait déjà plusieurs fois entendre sa voix. Elle était en parfaite santé d'après les sages-femmes et le pédiatre venu l'ausculter. Une chien-loup, contrairement à sa mère, de gabarit moyen, déjà forte. Si elle était née au Manoir Hale, Madeleine et Peter s'en seraient débarrassés. Déposant délicatement le livre sur le lit, Maxine caressa sa fille.

\- Vous savez, reprit-elle une fois cette-dernière calmée. Lorsque j'ai su que votre prénom était John, j'ai décidé d'appeler mon enfant ainsi.

Le Shérif ne répondit rien mais haussa les sourcils, surpris et ravi à la fois. Maxine lui sourit et continua :

\- Pas un seul instant je n'ai imaginé qu'elle puisse être une fille.

Le Shérif laissa échapper un rire discret. Il se sentait à la fois gêné et fier.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle alors ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Johanna, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle regardait sa petite, de nouveau endormie, avec un sourire bienveillant et un regard plein d'adoration. Et le Shérif ne dit rien, se contentant de les regarder toutes les deux en souriant. Une bonne conclusion à toute cette affaire, à ces années de torture mentale et physique.

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, le tirant de ses pensées, et il se mit immédiatement à sa recherche alors que la petite sursautait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Désolé ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je suis désolé !

Il décrocha.

\- On a du nouveau Shérif, lança immédiatement l'adjoint Parrish, Peter Hale a été repéré et …

\- Un instant, le coupa son supérieur.

Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme, qui lui assura que ce n'était rien – en fait la petite dormait toujours à poing fermé – et il lui promit de revenir bientôt la voir avant de sortir de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Une fois de nouveau seule, Maxine contempla encore sa fille quelques minutes, avant de laisser ses yeux glisser sur le livre près d'elle. De sa main gauche, la petite au creux du bras droit, elle prit l'ouvrage et sourit. Puis elle l'ouvrit et lut le premier paragraphe :

« _C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit avoir envie de se marier, et, si peu que l'on sache de son sentiment à cet égard, lorsqu'il arrive dans une nouvelle résidence, cette idée est si bien fixée dans l'esprit de ses voisins qu'ils le considèrent sur-le-champ comme la propriété légitime de l'une ou l'autre de leurs filles._ »

Elle sourit, amusée. L'humour d'Austen, hein ? Un humour incisif mais néanmoins subtil, apparemment. Elle poursuivit sa lecture, le plus gros de sa fatigue oublié.

...

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, il faisait nuit bien qu'il ne soit qu'un peu plus de dix-sept heures, et l'air était glacé. Peu habitué à ce genre de climat, Stiles grelottait, Wyatt dans les bras. Ce-dernier, pas rassuré par ce nouveau paysage et ces marquages territoriaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, poussa un gémissement craintif. Derek, pour sa part, regardait la maison, belle et rassurante au milieu des arbres, avec une certaine émotion. La maison où il avait grandi, celle qu'il avait délibérément quittée et qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

Il entendit le couinement de Wyatt et se retourna, regardant l'enfant et son père. Remarquant son regard, Stiles fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue.

Le voyage était terminé. Ou bien ne faisait-il que commencer ?

* * *

 ***** qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Coucou ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un soucis : comment faire prendre conscience à Stiles que Derek était devenu un Alpha pour pouvoir mieux les protéger lui et Wyatt ? SOLUTION ! : un Crossover dans le Crossover XD (des fois, je me dis que mon imagination me perdra ... ) Aiolia apparait brièvement ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne le connaissent pas (et qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fics :)) il s'agit d'un personnage de **Saint Seiya** : le Chevalier d'Or du Lion, l'homme de ma vie ;) Du coup, ceux qui me connaissent bien doivent se douter que l'androgynus qui apparait avec lui est donc Shun, notre cher Chevalier d'Andromède ;) Bref, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène, et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous allez en penser :)

Autre chose : je me suis permise, pour écrire une scène toute mignonne entre Maxine et le Shérif, d'utiliser mon livre de chevet " **Orgueil et Préjugés** " de _Jane Austen_ ... bawais, en fait au fond de moi j'suis juste une grande romantique :)

Bref, voilà voilà !

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour clore cette fic, puis un épilogue pour boucler la boucle ... c'est allez trop vite je trouve, j'ai à peine eut le temps de la commencer que c'est déjà fini 0.o Je pense que ... je vais prévoir des bonus ;)

Bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire *nerveuse*


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Pour les réchauffer et les amuser, Talia et Laura préparèrent une raclette – Juan et Deaton furent chargés des emplettes dans une épicerie non loin de la maison – et Stiles insista pour mettre la main à la pâte : il découpa le fromage alors que les deux femmes s'occupaient de la viande. Pendant ce temps-là, Derek occupait Wyatt ; Talia avait retrouvé de vieux modèles de personnages de Walt Disney à colorier dans un classeur, trouvé dans un carton au grenier, et le petit garçon s'émerveillait de pouvoir colorier sur Mickey, Dumbo et Pluto. Avec une patience étonnante, Derek endurait toutes les lubies du louveteau.

\- Nan cilà !

\- Le violet ? demanda Derek en montrant un crayon de couleur.

\- Avi.

Et Derek coloria Dumbo en violet. Assit dans la cuisine, avec une vue directe sur le salon, Stiles ne perdait rien de l'échange. Il aurait pu s'offusquer de cette proximité entre le loup et son fils mais n'étant pas chez lui, il évitait ce genre de crise d'autorité. D'autant que, depuis qu'il avait compris que Derek était tout naturellement devenu le nouvel Alpha de cette Meute qui le protégeait, il se sentait moins enclin à lui faire face. D'ici quelques jours, il redeviendrait sans doute lui-même, dès qu'il se serait habitué aux odeurs et à cette maison, mais pour le moment il se contentait d'assister au lien qui se créait doucement entre Derek et Wyatt.

\- Il adorait ça quand il était petit, dit soudainement Talia à ses côtés.

Stiles leva la tête vers la femme, qui se tenait debout devant la table, un couteau à la main, et qui regardait elle aussi ce qui se déroulait dans le salon.

\- Euh … quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Colorier, dessiner, répondit Talia avec un clin d'œil, écouter des histoires aussi. Et dès qu'il a su lire, il fallait presque que je lui arrache son livre des mains le soir pour qu'il se couche.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle était en train de parler de Derek et il baissa la tête sur le fromage qu'il découpait. Wyatt était pareil. Il était capable de faire des colères apocalyptiques le soir si Stiles avait le malheur d'oublier de lui raconter une histoire. Contre toute attente, cet état de fait ne le mit pas en colère. Il se sentait plus serein. Wyatt était le portrait craché de Derek, presque son clone, et alors ? Il n'y avait aucun mal à ça.

Voyant que sa mère avait plongé le jeune androgynus dans ses réflexions, Laura prit la parole à son tour :

\- Je me pose une question.

Stiles releva la tête et la regarda.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir appelé Wyatt ? lui demanda la jeune femme. C'est un prénom courant depuis la série Charmed mais …

Etonnamment, Stiles rit. Depuis le salon, Derek lui adressa un regard étonné alors que le petit, assit tout près de lui, lui arrachait le crayon violet des mains pour lui tendre le jaune.

\- Tout le monde me fait toujours la même réflexion, s'amusa Stiles avant d'ajouter, en voyant que Laura souriait d'un air gêné : c'est mon père qui a choisi. En fait … en fait, aucun de nous deux n'avait réfléchi à un prénom avant qu'il naisse.

Il sourit, partagé entre la tendresse de ces souvenirs et la douleur honteuse que ça faisait naitre en lui à chaque fois.

\- Je voulais le faire adopter, révéla-t-il doucement, je ne voulais pas le garder au début mais … j'ai changé d'avis. Alors il a fallu vite lui trouver un prénom.

Son sourire se fit plus grand et il continua.

\- Mon père a toujours été fan de Wyatt Wingfoot, le meilleur ami de Johnny Storm.

Face aux regards interrogateurs des deux femmes, un peu perdues, il précisa :

\- La Torche Humaine dans les Quatre Fantastiques. Je parle de la bande dessinée Marvel, pas des films pourris.

Laura rigola et sa mère eut un haussement de sourcil surpris.

\- Ah, dit-elle avec étonnement. Ton père le Shérif ?

Stiles rit une seconde fois. Il se souvenait de ce jour, cet instant où son père, de retour de San Diego, était arrivé à l'hôpital pour le trouver en larme avec son fils dans les bras. Stiles lui avait laissé l'honneur de choisir le prénom, et lorsqu'il avait entendu sa réponse, il lui avait dit :

\- Pitié papa pas ça !

Mais finalement, il avait abdiqué. Après tout, Wyatt, c'était chouette – en tout cas toujours mieux que son propre prénom.

\- Apa ! appela soudainement Wyatt depuis le salon.

\- Oui crapaud ?

Le petit garçon brandit fièrement le dessin de Dumbo terminé, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

\- Agade agade !

\- Ouah ! Il est beau ton éléphant mon grand, répondit tout naturellement Stiles.

\- Messi.

\- C'est pas à toi que je disais ça Wyatt, c'était à Chanloup.

Derek lui adressa un regard assassin auquel Stiles répondit d'un sourire moqueur, et les deux femmes près de lui éclatèrent de rire, vite suivies par Wyatt qui n'avait sans doute pas compris ce qui se passait mais sautait toujours sur la première occasion pour rire.

Plus de trois heures plus tard, après que Wyatt eut pris un bain avec son père, que Derek ait allumé un feu de cheminée et que Juan eut installé ses pièges dans la rivière en contrebas de la maison, leur promettant ainsi du poisson frais le lendemain, ils mirent les couverts et s'installèrent pour déguster cette raclette. Après quelques minutes seulement, Stiles comprit que Talia et Laura avaient fait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, et non pas seulement pour contenter leurs estomacs. Tout en se régalant de fromage fondu, de pomme de terre grillée et de viande fine, ils échangèrent et rirent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Laura et Cora profitèrent de l'occasion pour évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance, parfois accompagnées de leurs parents, et qui parlaient surtout de Derek. Tout fut fait pour le mettre mal à l'aise et faire rire Stiles : entre ses bouderies et peurs enfantines et ses crises étranges d'adolescents, rien ne lui fut épargné. Stiles apprit donc que, contrairement à Wyatt, Derek détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'élément liquide : le bain, la piscine ou la pluie. Il était donc capable, étant petit, d'entrée dans des colères monumentales dès que l'un de ses parents lui faisait prendre un bain, ou que sa grande sœur le jetait dans la piscine ; il fuyait la pluie comme la peste, restant le plus souvent dans la maison, les pieds dans ses chaussons et planté devant la cheminée, un livre à la main.

Elles lui parlèrent également de ses premiers pas en sport, notamment en basket. Manifestement, Derek avait été un champion de son lycée, mais les premières années avaient surtout été faites de blessures et de déconvenues, entre les glissades, les pieds sur le ballon ou les ballons dans le nez. Et pendant ce temps-là, Wyatt se découvrit un grand amour pour le fromage fondu et la viande séchée de grison.

De son côté, bien que Derek n'apprécie pas trop ces évocations puisqu'elles étaient surtout faites pour lui faire honte, il remercia intérieurement sa mère et ses sœurs. Stiles se détendait, lui souriait plus souvent – même si c'était pour se moquer – et riait. Il avait bien vu, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, que le jeune homme ne se sentait pas à l'aise et se faisait l'effet d'être un étranger. Mais lui, il voulait qu'il se sente bien ; après toutes ces épreuves traversées, il voulait qu'il se sente en sécurité. Alors le voir se détendre et rire le soulagea. D'autant que lui-même avait du mal à se sentir à nouveau à sa place ici, après plus de cinq années d'absence, malgré la confiance que sa mère lui avait accordée.

Ça ne lui avait évidemment pas échappé que Talia lui laissait sa place. Elle était toujours Alpha, elle avait toujours cette puissante autorité en elle, mais elle avait aussi la sagesse qu'apportent les années, et avait bien senti ce que son fils était devenu. Elle avait également pensé que ce statut nouveau l'aiderait à se faire bien voir de Stiles, car instinctivement ce-dernier accorderait plus facilement sa confiance à un Alpha. Et peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu tort. L'instinct des Canidés, par rapport à l'autorité qui régit une meute, était très fort.

La chambre d'amis fut préparée pour Stiles. Juan descendit du grenier le vieux lit de bébé qui avait accueilli toute la fratrie Hale ; conservé dans un plastique étanche, il n'avait pris ni poussière ni humidité mais ils le nettoyèrent tout de même avant d'y installer un matelas et des couvertures. A peine Wyatt posa-t-il la tête dessus qu'il s'endormit, éreinté. Stiles prit place dans un grand lit à ses côtés mais tarda à s'endormir, perturbé par ces odeurs étrangères, par l'obscurité profonde de la nuit canadienne, et par les bruits de la forêt qui les entouraient. Plus encore, il était troublé par ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir … flatté. Ou du moins était-ce un sentiment qui s'en approchait. Les intentions de Derek étaient claires pour lui à présent : il le voulait pour compagnon, il le voulait à ses côtés, et comme lui avait dit Talia lors de leur rencontre avec le lion : lorsqu'un loup choisit une compagne, c'est pour la vie et il n'en change pas. C'était un sentiment qui le troublait, qui le réchauffait. Un loup le voulait ; mieux encore, un puissant Alpha. Lui. Stiles Stilinski, un bâtard insignifiant qui n'avait que pour seule qualité sa ténacité. Il n'avait rien … ou si, il avait quelque chose. Ces gènes dormants. C'était ça que Derek voulait, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il s'endormit avec des sentiments mitigés, à la fois profondément déçu et flatté. Pour se réveiller des heures plus tard en sursaut, le souffle court, en sueur. Il savait qu'il avait rêvé, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il savait simplement que ç'avait été un rêve atroce. Troublé, il se rallongea en soupirant et en se frottant les yeux.

Cela lui arriva trois fois de suite. A la troisième fois, il pleura. Il s'était souvenu de son rêve : Peter le violait, et Derek mourrait à cause de la balle reçue.

...

Peter Hale fut arrêté quatre jours plus tard. La police montée canadienne l'avait traqué tout ce temps dans la province de l'Ontario, la plus peuplée du Canada, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intercepté en tentant d'entrer au Québec. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi il n'était pas immédiatement retourné aux Etats-Unis, et personne ne prit la peine de lui demander.

Le Shérif Stilinski et l'agent McCall – ainsi que bon nombre d'agent de police qui suivaient l'affaire – pensaient qu'il allait immédiatement se mettre sous la protection de sa mère, Madeleine Hale, et devenir ainsi aussi intouchable qu'elle. Mais il n'en fit rien, bien au contraire ; il porta plainte contre elle. Il raconta qu'elle l'avait obligé à devenir un Reproducteur, à violer ces femmes et tuer ces enfants sous peine d'être castré. Une guerre terrible entre ces deux membres de la famille Hale éclata, qui termina de dilapider les ressources budgétaire de l'Alpha ainsi que sa crédibilité auprès de ses propres avocats, qui refusèrent dès lors de la défendre. Et l'affaire devint ainsi publique.

Cinq jours après le rapatriement de Peter Hale en Californie, Madeleine Hale se retrouva donc avec un avocat commis d'office pour la défendre, et le procès débuta. Ce fut un tel retentissement qu'ils en entendirent même parler au Canada – la France, dont le gouvernement avait longtemps lutté contre le CRED, suivit cette affaire de très près.

C'est Juan qui, alors qu'il regardait un match de hockey sur glace à la télé, vint chercher sa femme et Stiles pour qu'ils voient ça : le match avait été interrompu par un flash spécial les informant des plaintes par centaine qui pleuvaient sur le CRED et les Reproducteurs. Manifestement, des femelles, ainsi que quelques mâles pour la plupart androgynus, avaient gagné les commissariats les plus proches pour se placer sous la protection de la police locale et porter plainte. Les chiffres étaient effrayants ; on parlait là de plus de cinq cent femmes selon le présentateur télé, retenues captives, et ça durait depuis vingt ans. Stiles fit vite le calcul. Une femme Félidée – meilleure reproductrice du monde thérianthrope – pouvait avoir trois enfants en cinq ans sans mettre sa vie en danger. Alors plus de cinq cent femmes … le chiffre qu'il trouva lui fit tourner la tête. Combien de bébé mort en tout ?

Il préféra ne pas trop y songer.

Au vu des éléments à charge contre le CRED et tous ces Reproducteurs, ainsi que des preuves de leurs méfaits qui ne faisaient que s'accumuler de jour en jour, Stiles savait que ce procès ne durerait pas très longtemps, et qu'il rentrerait donc vite chez lui.

Car son chez lui lui manquait beaucoup. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, entouré de tous ces chiens-loups et d'un loup taciturne, Alpha de la Meute qui plus est, mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Sa place était à Beacon Hills. Sa place était auprès de son père, de Scott et de Kira. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les Hale, bien au contraire ; plus les jours passaient et mieux il s'entendait avec Laura, qui était vite devenue une amie et une confidente, ainsi qu'avec Talia, qui avait tendance à le materner comme elle le faisait avec ses enfants, et il respectait grandement Juan, homme calme et un peu pataud, à qui Derek ressemblait beaucoup par cet aspect pantouflard qui, en fait, lui allait très bien. Stiles s'amusait toujours à le traiter de larve ou de gros chats quand il le voyait affalé sur le canapé, à somnoler devant un feu de cheminée ou un livre. Ce côté-là du loup, un peu rassurant et calme, lui plaisait. Il avait même fini par s'attacher à Cora, la seule qui fasse un tant soit peu « ado normale » dans cette famille.

Et que dire de Wyatt ? Il était comme un prince. La seule présence féminine qu'il ait jamais connu était celle de Kira, qu'il ne voyait en fait qu'occasionnellement puisque la jeune femme suivait un cursus universitaire à New York ; et là, brutalement, il se retrouvait entouré et chouchouté par une tante en mal d'enfant et une grand-mère qui s'avéra un peu gaga et tout à fait prête à céder à tous ses caprices. Sans parler de Juan, qui profitait de la moindre occasion pour jouer avec lui à l'extérieur, pour lui apprendre à pêcher, à trapper et à jouer au hockey. Et puis, avec tout ce grand espace canadien autour de lui, le louveteau pouvait sortir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et gambader comme un bienheureux, chose qui lui était interdite jusqu'ici. Stiles avait trop craint que quelqu'un sente son odeur, et le monde de Wyatt s'était limité à la maison et au parc uniquement quand Scott pouvait lui faire enfiler certains de ses vêtements. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte à quel point ça avait manqué à son fils de ne pas pouvoir courir quand bon lui semblait.

Et puis, évidemment, il y avait une autre chose importante qui l'empêchait de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise : la présence de Derek. Chaque fois que Stiles se rendait dans une pièce où sortait pour surveiller son fils, qu'il soit avec Juan, un autre membre de la famille, ou seul, Derek n'était pas loin. Bien sûr, le loup faisait toujours semblant de ne pas le voir ou de ne pas se préoccuper de sa présence, et Stiles fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il était passé maitre dans l'art de l'ignorer, mais il était là, toujours présent. Au début, ça l'agaça grandement lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire avec beaucoup de véhémence :

\- Mais tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes puces ?!

Ce à quoi le loup n'avait pas répondu. Et puis au bout de deux ou trois jours ça l'amusa ; il taquina Derek en le traitant de nounou et de tiques puis, pour finir, au bout d'une semaine, cette présence chaude et protectrice devint évidente et il ne s'en occupa plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Derek avait profité qu'il s'habitue à sa présence pour se rapprocher considérablement de lui, un soir, alors qu'il lisait une histoire à un Wyatt somnolant sur ses genoux, devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée du salon. Tout naturellement, le loup prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé et suivit l'histoire de _Roule Galette_ d'un air concentré. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles, agacé de le sentir si proche de lui, tourne vers lui un visage à l'expression sévère pour lui demander :

\- Ça va j'te dérange pas ?

\- Non, lui répondit Derek le plus sérieusement du monde.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, soupira par les narines et reprit sa lecture. Arrivé à la fin, il referma le livre et resta perplexe lorsqu'il n'entendit pas son fils réclamer qu'il lui lise à nouveau. Il baissa la tête et vit que Wyatt, étalé sur lui, dormait paisiblement, le corps tout mou et la respiration lente et profonde. Sa tête était tournée de côté, de façon à ce que Stiles ait une vue plongeante sur son visage détendu, et il put admirer ses traits, ses longs cils, la rondeur de ses joues, la profusion de ses grains de beauté ; puis il se baissa légèrement et, de sa joue, caressa les cheveux noirs aux boucles soyeuses. Wyatt gémit dans un souffle comme un petit chiot en train de rêver. Et tout ça sous le regard de Derek, qu'il avait complètement oublié.

\- Au dodo le crapaud, s'amusa Stiles en déposant le livre à ses côtés avant de se lever.

Coucher le petit ne lui prit que quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers son grand lit, qui lui parut désespérément froid et plein de cauchemars, il s'en détourna et repartit au salon. En fait, il n'était qu'un peu plus de vingt-deux heures et, bien qu'il soit fatigué à cause de ces mauvais rêves qui l'empêchaient de dormir, Stiles n'avait pas envie de se coucher.

Sur le canapé, Derek lisait l'air de rien. Il ne leva même pas le nez de son livre lorsque Stiles revint. La seule variation se fit dans son odeur : elle devint plus douce, comme s'il l'accueillait, et c'était si subtil que Stiles s'efforça de ne pas en paraître troublé. Comme le loup avant lui, il s'installa à ses côtés d'un air on ne peut plus innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Un livre, répondit le loup sans se départir de son sérieux.

Stiles fit la moue, la bouche tordue de côté, avant de sourire. Il aimait bien leurs jeux verbaux, leur manière de se conduire l'un envers l'autre ; ils se cherchaient constamment mais faisaient ensuite mine de s'ignorer. Et ça l'amusait. Il décida de jouer et de continuer à taquiner Derek, juste pour voir jusqu'où ça pourrait aller.

\- Y'en aurait pas un pour moi ? demanda-t-il vivement.

Sans quitter des yeux la page qu'il lisait, Derek tendit son bras gauche vers la petite table, sur laquelle étaient posés, l'un sur l'autre, cinq livres. Il prit le premier de la pile et lui tendit, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Stiles le prit. Lut le titre. _L'Idiot_ de Dostoïevski. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Derek, il vit que ce-dernier souriait.

\- Ha ha, très drôle, grinça-t-il en lui balançant le livre en pleine tête.

\- Aïe hey ! lança le loup en se frottant l'arcade au-dessus de l'œil droit. T'es … !

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Idiot ? lui demanda Stiles.

Derek pouffa de rire. Son livre s'était refermé, mais il avait laissé un doigt à l'intérieur pour retenir la page qu'il lisait. Stiles se pencha pour récupérer celui qui était tombé sur la moquette, et vérifia s'il n'était pas abîmé.

\- T'as l'air fatigué, lui dit soudainement le loup.

\- Ouais je … dors mal.

Il ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta, fit aller les pages vers le début, puis vers la fin, le referma et se pencha de nouveau pour le déposer sur la table basse. Il soupira. Derek ne cessa de le fixer, attendant qu'il continue.

\- Je fais des putains de rêves, souffla finalement Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Fais pas !

Stiles amena sa lèvre inférieure vers l'avant, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il hésitait entre rire ou continuer sa réplique cinglante.

\- L'idiot ? s'amusa Derek.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire à la fois amusé et gêné et détourna les yeux pour fixer les flammes. Son expression redevint grave.

\- Des rêves du genre ta famille n'est pas arrivée à temps, lança-t-il finalement.

Le sourire de Derek s'évanouit complètement. Il retira son doigt du livre et déposa ce-dernier sur la pile à sa gauche. A ses côtés, Stiles était tendu et alerte, comme un chien aux abois. Brièvement, derrière sa fatigue et sa peur de la nuit qui s'annonçait, il repensa à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux devant un feu de cheminée. Dans ses souvenirs, ils avaient moins de vêtements et étaient beaucoup plus proches l'un de l'autre. Il frémit.

\- J'suis désolé, lui dit Derek d'une voix basse et grondante.

Stiles leva les yeux en soupirant, ne sachant pas trop s'il était agacé par sa réaction ou par les mots du loup.

\- C'est toi qui utilise tes pouvoirs magiques pour me faire passer des sales nuits ? lança-t-il, moqueur. Non, donc ne t'exc !

\- Non pas pour ça ! le coupa vivement Derek avec un geste agacé du bras. Pour … avant. Ce que je t'ai fait.

Là, Stiles lui adressa un regard franchement étonné.

\- Je t'avouerais que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, pouffa-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Désolé pour cette nuit. Où on s'est rencontré. Désolé de t'avoir agressé.

Stiles était tellement abasourdi qu'il en resta la bouche ouverte comme un … idiot.

\- D'abord j'ai nié, reprit le loup avec un calme et un sérieux gênant, je ne voulais pas voir que je t'avais fait du mal, et puis après j'ai voulu que tu me pardonnes mais pas un seul instant je ne me suis excusé.

Il le regarda. Ses yeux gris-bleu étaient étonnamment clairs dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, uniquement éclairée par les flammes dansantes du feu. Encore une fois, Stiles frémit, mais il était incapable de détourner le regard. Il y avait tant de peur dans celui de Derek, tant d'impatience fébrile et de crainte, qu'il en eut mal au cœur.

\- Excuse-moi, répéta encore le loup.

\- Non, répondit Stiles brutalement avant de sourire en voyant l'air tétanisé de Derek. Non je ne t'excuserais pas, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le loup déglutit, attendant la claque. Il avait l'air si effaré, si malheureux, que Stiles décida de ne pas le faire souffrir trop longtemps et reprit :

\- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus.

Là, Derek paraissait trop abasourdi pour être soulagé et le fixait intensément, un sourcil arqué en une question muette. Stiles soupira et se frotta les cheveux, baissant la tête et les yeux pour se soustraire à son regard.

\- J'te cache pas que je t'ai haï au début ! lança-t-il vivement avec un sourire moqueur. Je rêvais de t'arracher les yeux. J'ai jamais autant haï personne je crois … malheureusement, je me souvenais à peine de ton visage, t'avais disparu et … puis quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte ! Bref, je voulais te tuer. Mais t'étais pas là. Alors c'est Wyatt que j'ai haïs. Je le sentais dans mon ventre, je le sentais vivant et je le haïssais !

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour faire face à Derek, qui arborait de nouveau cette mine triste de chien battu. Stiles pouffa de rire et continua :

\- Je ne voulais aucun contact avec lui. Je ne voulais même pas l'entendre pousser son premier cri. Mais y'a eu cette imbécile d'infirmière et … 'fin, je me suis retrouvé avec lui dans les bras et je l'ai aimé.

Derek, le cœur battant plus vite et plus fort que jamais, vit naitre sur les lèvres de Stiles un sourire tendre, triste et heureux à la fois, qui le rendit un peu jaloux.

\- J'saurais pas t'expliquer, continuait le jeune homme en ignorant l'examen dont il était l'objet, ça s'explique pas en fait mais je l'ai aimé comme j'avais jamais aimé personne. Et je l'aime encore plus fort que ça aujourd'hui ! Des fois quand je le regarde j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie s'il n'était pas là. Si on ne s'était pas rencontrés toi et moi chez Lydia. Et j'y arrive pas, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Il est là, et je suis heureux qu'il soit là, je suis fier de lui et fier de moi parce que Wyatt c'est la plus belle des choses que j'ai jamais faite !

Ils se regardèrent. Stiles sembla rougir, mais c'était presque impossible à dire à cause de la lueur rougeoyante des flammes qui caressait ses joues. Il détourna vivement la tête et regarda le feu.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas pu continuer à te haïr, parce que si je t'en voulais encore ça voudrait dire que Wyatt je ne l'aime pas, et y'a rien de plus faux. Si on n'avait pas fait ça il ne serait pas là … alors t'excuse pas.

Le cœur de Derek battait si vite que sa tête tournait. Mais il était en même temps tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il en était tétanisé sur place, ignorant ce qu'il lui fallait faire désormais, après avoir entendue cette étonnante confession. Et manifestement, Stiles n'en menait pas large non plus, car il ne cessait de se triturer les mains de nervosité et de jeter des coups d'œil dans le couloir, comme s'il était à deux doigts de se lever du canapé et d'y courir pour disparaître. Derek décida alors de prévenir toute désertion du jeune homme : rapidement, mais avec le plus de calme et de douceur possible, il se pencha vers Stiles et approcha son visage de son épaule gauche. Il sentit nettement l'autre se crisper, en attente, mais continua en approchant doucement son nez de la clavicule, puis de la nuque. Stiles ne se dérobait toujours pas alors il frotta légèrement son nez contre la peau tiède, respirant son odeur de terre chaude et d'herbe mouillée.

Stiles frémit, mais le souffle de Derek lui chatouilla le cou alors il pouffa de rire avant de donner un instinctif coup d'épaule sans aucune violence.

\- Tu fais quoi ? s'amusa-t-il en souriant.

\- Rien, répondit Derek d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Stiles rit encore, appréciant la caresse malgré tout. Derek ne faisait rien de vraiment entreprenant, il se contentait de le renifler, sans oser rien de plus. Ni tentative de marquage, ni d'invitation à l'accouplement, il restait simplement là, à le sentir et le caresser du bout de son nez. Stiles ferma les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, détendu. Ils ne faisaient rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis Derek se rapprocha encore et posa une main sur la cuisse de Stiles qui sursauta en rouvrant les yeux. Il l'éloigna rapidement et assez violemment de lui avant de se redresser vivement, manquant de donner un coup malencontreux au loup dans la mâchoire. A son expression, ce-dernier comprit vite qu'il l'avait énervé.

\- Merde Derek ! s'écria Stiles, furibond. Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?!

Derek soupira. Ça commençait à l'agacer, cette façon que Stiles avait de le laisser faire un pas en avant avant de le forcer à en faire deux en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? gronda-t-il.

\- Arrête de faire l'innocent ça m'énerve ! répliqua Stiles d'une voix forte et agressive. Tout ce que tu veux c'est des louveteaux, ça n'a jamais été que ça !

\- De quoi ?!

Là, Derek se leva à son tour du canapé, les poings serrés. C'était pour ce malentendu que Stiles le fuyait ?!

\- T'es idiot ou quoi ? lança-t-il à son tour.

Cette fois, ça ne fit rire aucun des deux. Stiles leva les yeux et les bras vers le plafond avant de pointer un doigt rageur sur le loup.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais que tu sais ! lança-t-il, à la fois blessé et ivre de colère. C'est pour ça que tu veux me sauter, uniquement pour ça !

\- T'es complètement con, répliqua Derek en s'efforçant de rester calme.

Stiles le frappa. En fait, ce fut davantage une tentative pour le repousser qu'un véritable coup, mais il toucha violemment Derek exactement à l'endroit de sa blessure par balle qui, en dix jours, n'avait pas complètement cicatrisée. Le loup en eut le souffle coupé et se courba légèrement ; la douleur pulsait dans son flanc comme si la blessure était à vif et il grimaça en grognant. Mais Stiles continua :

\- T'étais là enfoiré alors arrête ! T'étais là quand ils ont fait les ! Les prélè …

Derek releva la tête. Stiles, face à lui, clignait des yeux, figé dans sa colère. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose alors que lui ne comprenait toujours rien.

Stiles retint son souffle lorsqu'il se souvint. Madeleine avait exigé que des prélèvements soit fait, il s'en souvenait parfaitement puisqu'il avait craché sur un chien-loup ce jour-là, provoquant la colère de Peter et l'amusement de Derek. Ensuite elle était partie avec les prélèvements, et Derek et son oncle étaient restés dans sa chambre. C'était là que Peter avait tenté d'enfoncer son sexe dans sa bouche. Stiles frémit. Et c'était là que Derek s'était rebellé pour arrêter Peter et les faire sortir, lui et Wyatt, de la propriété. Ce jour-là, leur fuite à travers plus de la moitié des Etats-Unis avait commencé.

Donc, lorsque Madeleine avait reçu les résultats des prélèvements, Derek se trouvait avec lui, sur la route. Il ne pouvait alors décemment pas savoir ce qu'annonçaient ces résultats. Derek ne savait rien. Il ignorait ce qu'il était. Il l'avait toujours ignoré.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, cligna de nouveau des yeux et regarda le loup se redresser difficilement, grimaçant de douleur, une main au côté.

\- Euh … les prélève … ments … en fait tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi je suis en train de te parler ? demanda le jeune homme en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

\- J'ai rien compris à tes conneries, gronda Derek entre ses dents serrées.

Se triturant les mains et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Stiles recula d'un pas, de plus en plus gêné.

\- Oups, dit-il simplement.

Derek lui adressa un regard assassin avant de grimacer et de grogner de douleur.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Stiles.

\- A ton avis ?! répondit l'autre d'un ton acide.

\- Roo ça va, je me suis excusé !

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

Le loup souleva son tee-shirt pour jeter un œil à son bandage ; il n'y avait pas de trace de sang, signe que la blessure ne s'était pas rouverte, mais la douleur n'en était pas moindre. Stiles s'approcha en soupirant, ne cessant de passer dans ses cheveux des mains nerveuses.

\- T'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, j'en déduis que t'es en bonne santé ! lança-t-il pour se moquer. _(ndla : l'une de mes répliques préférées de la saison 1)_

Nouveau regard noir de la part de Derek, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le jeune homme qui lui lança :

\- T'as déjà tué quelqu'un rien qu'avec ce regard ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? lui répliqua le loup en rabaissant son tee-shirt.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Tu m'expliques sur quoi t'étais en train de délirer ?

\- Non … non. Pas la peine. Me suis gouré toute façon. J'suis juste …

Stiles soupira de nouveau, fit basculer sa tête en arrière, sentit sa nuque craquer, résultat de ses mauvaises nuits et de sa fatigue, et regarda le plafond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Puis il fit de nouveau face à Derek et termina sa phrase :

\- J'suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression que … que toute la peur que j'aurais dû ressentir je la ressens enfin et c'est épuisant ! En plus j'suis pas chez moi j'suis … arrête de me regarder comme ça !

\- Et je te regarde comment ? s'amusa Derek en arquant un sourcil.

\- Comme un chien regarderait un os à moelle !

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre mal ou bien.

\- Le prends pas du tout, ça me va aussi.

Derek pouffa doucement de rire.

\- Et Wyatt, il arrive à dormir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant l'air de rien.

\- Comme un ourson en pleine hibernation, répondit Stiles avec un sourire. Ce qui me rassure, faut dire je voulais pas ! J'peux savoir où tu mets tes mains ?!

\- Bah sur toi.

Un air amusé et innocent sur le visage, Derek venait d'attraper Stiles par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui. Le souffle coupé, avec une expression se voulant offusquée, Stiles attrapa ses bras, amorçant un geste pour le stopper sans toutefois aller plus loin.

\- Manifestement le rapprochement subtil ça ne marche pas, dit le loup d'une voix trop chaude.

\- Subtil ?! répliqua Stiles en faisant mine de s'étrangler. Même un aveugle t'aurait vu en train d'essayer de mettre ton odeur sur moi !

\- Si tu l'as vue pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ?

\- Me faire comprendre que c'était oui ou non. Clairement.

\- Clairement ? Ok, alors c'est clairement un non. Tu me lâches maintenant ?

Le cœur affolé, Stiles regarda les lèvres de Derek venir vers le siennes. Le loup était sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Et lui il tentait vainement de convaincre son pauvre et faible cerveau de faire obéir ses muscles, mais c'était peine perdue ; plutôt que de repousser les bras du loup, ses mains s'y agrippaient fermement. En fait, il en avait quand même envie …

Il fermait tout juste les yeux, prêt à balancer toute sa hargne aux orties – et évidemment, le fait de découvrir que Derek ignorait en fait tout de lui y était pour beaucoup dans ce nouvel abandon – quand quelqu'un déboula dans le salon depuis le couloir qui menait aux chambres, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

Surpris, Stiles s'écarta vivement de Derek, qui adressa au nouveau venu le plus terrible de ses regards de tueur, et se racla la gorge. Juan, les yeux ronds comme des billes, se figea sur place puis dit :

\- Oh !

Et fit demi-tour, disparaissant comme il était venu, non sans leur adresser un geste d'excuse de la main. Stiles, un peu gêné mais amusé malgré lui, sourit et glissa un regard à Derek qui semblait sur le point de mordre. Il rit.

Juan revint en souriant.

\- Désolé, dit-il, amusé. En fait, Wyatt pleure.

\- Ah ! Merci … j'y vais.

Hale père lui sourit pour s'excuser puis s'en retourna une seconde fois. Stiles s'engouffra à son tour dans le couloir, tout à fait conscient que Derek le suivait, et entra dans sa chambre. Les pleures de son fils lui parvinrent dès qu'il passa la porte ; la pièce, illuminée par la lumière dans le couloir, était obscure mais il put voir le visage du petit garçon, appuyé à la barrière haute de son lit. Il était noyé de larmes et rougi.

\- Et alors p'tit loup ? chuchota Stiles en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, Wyatt émit un sanglot triste et tendit les bras vers lui. Son père le prit contre lui et le petit se rencogna immédiatement contre son cou en reniflant, secoué de sanglots. Un cauchemar, sans doute.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, entré dans la chambre avec lui, et fit une moue.

\- Me suis trompé, dit-il tout bas, il dort mal lui aussi manifestement.

Entendant son père s'adresser à quelqu'un, Wyatt leva un tout petit peu la tête, juste pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, et cligna des yeux. Dès qu'il reconnut Derek, il se mit à pleurer beaucoup plus fort, puis se décolla de Stiles et se tendit vers le loup. Cette fois, Stiles ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher et laissa Derek le prendre dans ses bras. Les pleures du louveteau raisonnaient jusque dans le couloir.

\- Bah merde alors, laissa échapper Stiles, inquiet. Ça a dû être un cauchemar terrible. Calmes-toi Wyatt, c'est fini.

Mais le petit continuait de pleurer de toute la force de ses poumons ; il s'agrippait au cou de Derek de ses deux bras et avait enfoui son visage dans son tee-shirt au niveau de la clavicule. Lorsqu'il vit la brève grimace de douleur sur le visage du loup, Stiles devina que l'une des jambes de Wyatt devait appuyer sur la blessure par balle alors, délicatement, il attrapa le pied du petit pour l'éloigner. Derek le remercia du regard, puis s'assit sur le lit. Il frottait le dos de Wyatt pour tenter de le calmer. Stiles s'installa à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire – impossible de se parler avec la voix de Wyatt qui leur vrillait les tympans – jusqu'à ce que finalement le petit se calme. Il reniflait et sanglotait toujours, mais avait cessé de pleurer, et lorsque Stiles voulut le récupérer il s'agrippa plus fort à Derek, refusant de le lâcher. Mais le jeune père ne le prit pas mal, au contraire ; l'instinct de son fils était fort, et il avait compris qu'entre eux deux, le plus fort était Derek. Alors il le laissa dans ses bras.

\- Etre père, ça m'a appris la patience, dit-il avec un sourire.

Derek lui adressa un regard compréhensif et sourit également. Il avait l'air tellement calme, tellement patient, que Stiles se détendit à son tour. Il avait compris que, s'il arrivait parfois à Derek d'être impulsif, il reprenait vite le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait une maitrise incroyable de sa colère. Fatigué, il s'installa plus au fond du lit, jusqu'à s'adosser au mur, le coussin dans le dos, et regarda son fils relever la tête pour dire à Derek :

\- A vu Bou, sous lit ! Là !

Il pointa son lit du doigt. Derek suivit la direction du regard, puis se tourna vers Stiles, un sourcil arqué en une question muette. Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Bou n'est pas là Wyatt, dit-il d'une voix sûre.

\- Ah si ! répliqua vertement le petit. Là ! Sous lit !

\- Y'a rien sous le lit mon grand.

\- A vu ! Là !

\- Wyatt …

\- Y'a rien sous le lit, tenta Derek à son tour, la voix grondante. Rien du tout. C'était un rêve.

\- Avi ? lui demanda Wyatt en levant les yeux pour les planter dans les siens, si semblables.

\- Oui, sûr de sûr.

\- Vi, surd'su.

Stiles pouffa de rire. Derek lui adressa un coup d'œil.

\- C'est quoi Bou ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Un onstre ! répondit Wyatt avec énergie.

\- Une bêtise de mon père, expliqua Stiles avant de bâiller et de reprendre : il jouait à cache-cache avec Wyatt, et quand il l'a trouvé derrière le rideau mon père à crier « bouh ! » pour lui faire peur. Sauf que Wyatt a eu trop peur, et depuis des fois la nuit, il voit Bou. Et ça lui fout une trouille de tous les diables.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est pas de chance, dit-il simplement.

\- Non c'est sûr, reconnut Stiles.

\- Api a fait Bou ! dit Wyatt en s'agrippant de nouveau au cou de Derek. Bou là, sous lit !

\- Wyatt, soupira Stiles en fermant les yeux. J'suis fatigué …

Il écouta Derek tenter de convaincre le petit qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous le lit. Puis il s'endormit.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il reprit conscience avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles, même de ses paupières. Mais il adorait cette sensation. Celle où il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un esprit partit en vagabondage et qui s'en retournait difficilement à la matérialité. Puis il sentit ses sensations lui revenir progressivement et s'aperçut qu'il avait chaud. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Canada, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, surtout la nuit, mais là il était enveloppé d'une douce chaleur rassurante. Il soupira d'aise.

Il comprit alors qu'il avait dormi. Sans interruption. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus d'une semaine. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas eu non plus trop de mal à s'endormir, alors qu'il tournait d'habitude toujours très longtemps dans son lit. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché. Il se souvenait de lui, de Derek, du cauchemar de Wyatt …

Il ouvrit les yeux. Allongé sur le côté, il avait vue direct sur le lit de son fils, et sentait une masse dans son dos. Une masse chaude, qui respirait profondément. Puis il sentit qu'un bras solide lui enserrait la taille, et que ce bras n'était pas le sien. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Derek dormait paisiblement, l'air sérieux malgré son sommeil. Le jeune homme hésita, regarda un instant le plafond comme si ce-dernier avait la réponse à son questionnement, avant de finalement décider de ne rien faire. Ok, Derek s'était invité dans son lit, mais il s'était tout de même occupé de Wyatt … prit d'un doute, Stiles souleva légèrement la tête de son oreiller pour regarder dans le lit de son fils. Il était vide.

Prit d'une soudaine panique, il se redressa vivement, délogeant le bras de Derek et le réveillant par la même occasion. Il se tourna vers lui, prêt à l'incendier, mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Blottit dans les bras du loup, Wyatt papillonnait des yeux, réveillé lui aussi, le visage bouffi de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Coucou, lui dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Le petit bâilla en réponse, ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Derek, tout prêt à se rendormir. Il était rare qu'il ne parvienne pas à se réveiller le matin, et quand ça arrivait Stiles en profitait toujours pour regarder son visage endormi pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais là … le louveteau était quand même dans les bras de Derek. Derek qui le fixait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Quoi ? bougonna Stiles.

\- Tu t'es accroché à moi comme une tique quand je t'ai couché, répondit le loup en se frottant les yeux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors rien, c'était drôle.

\- Je vais t'en donner des raisons de rire moi …

Un léger ronflement s'éleva, signe que Wyatt était reparti dans le monde des rêves.

\- Et ça il le tient de toi, déclara Derek avec sérieux.

\- J'ronfle pas ! s'indigna Stiles, vexé.

\- Oh si !

Bougon, le jeune homme sortit du lit, puis de la chambre, pour gagner la salle de bain en marmonnant. Derek prit une grande inspiration, gonflant sa poitrine, et ferma les yeux, appréciant de sentir le poids du petit corps de son fils contre le sien. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il avait envie de se sentir ainsi pour longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à prononcer les mots : mon fils, mon compagnon. Et avec Stiles, les choses semblaient bien engagées. Du moins avait-il envie de le croire.

Jusqu'à ce que, dans la journée, le Shérif Stilinski les appelle pour les informer que Madeleine Hale venait d'être condamnée à quinze années de prison fermes ; son fils Peter s'en tirait un peu mieux qu'elle avec dix ans fermes ; la majorité des Meutes qui furent sous contrat avec le CRED avaient été démantelées, et le CRED lui-même avait été placé en liquidation et ses actionnaires arrêtés et emprisonnés à leur tour – bien que certains puissent s'en sortir, d'après le Shérif, avec seulement une formidable amende. Beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles, somme toute, sauf pour les femelles désormais libérées de l'autorité de leur Alpha. Car la plupart se retrouvaient désœuvrées. Seules. Certaines avaient la chance d'avoir encore une famille pour les accueillir ; d'autres n'avaient eu que leur Alpha et leur Meute ou leur Horde comme famille. Le programme de protection des témoins s'en retrouva saturé, mais toutes les autorités du pays mirent un point d'honneur à prendre soin d'elles et les placer convenablement dans des foyers.

Suite à cette nouvelle, Stiles ne pensa plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il était tellement heureux de la façon dont tout ceci prenait fin, qu'il en oublia un peu Derek. Il restait avec son fils, jouait avec lui, souriait plus facilement. Derek, compréhensif, restait de nouveau à l'écart, profitant de quelques instants pour se rapprocher. A présent, Stiles le laissait venir beaucoup plus facilement, mais ce qui les avait rapprochés le soir dans le salon, ou dans la chambre, fut mis de côté. Mais Derek ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait un plan infaillible. Car, ce que Stiles ignorait c'est que, après lui avoir fait part de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, le Shérif Stilinski avait rappelé et demandé à parler personnellement à Derek.

Talia, bien que triste de devoir se séparer de Stiles et de son petit-fils, les aida à réserver un billet d'avion à destination de San Diego. L'heure du départ était fixée au lendemain, en début d'après-midi.

Pour sa dernière journée au Canada, Wyatt joua avec Derek dans l'immense jardin. Juan, aidé d'un râteau, avait regroupé toutes les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol pour former un tas gigantesque, moelleux et parfait pour remplir le rôle de matelas de réception. Stiles regarda alors le loup lancer son fils dans le tas de feuille, ni trop haut ni trop violemment ; le louveteau éclatait de rire chaque fois qu'il atterrissait en soulevant dans les airs des feuilles d'érables rouges, oranges et marrons, avant de se redresser aussitôt pour réclamer une nouvelle envolée.

\- Ils adoraient ça quand ils étaient petits, commenta Juan à ses côtés, son râteau encore en main. Que je les lance dans les feuilles mortes !

Stiles sourit, imaginant un petit Derek se faire lancer dans les airs par son père. Il rit.

\- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que Derek se prenne un tronc d'arbre et que maman te dise d'arrêter, lança Cora, assise sur une chaise de jardin à leur côté.

Stiles lui adressa un regard ébahi.

\- Non ça c'était toi ma chérie, lança Juan avec un grand sourire, et c'était ta mère au lancé, pas moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Mais je t'assure que si. D'ailleurs ça explique la forme bizarre de ton nez.

Le visage de Cora n'exprima que la colère et la honte. Stiles rit alors que Wyatt, plus bas dans le jardin, éclatait de nouveau de rire.

\- Apa agade ! lança le petit en se redressant. A vu ? Ayatt vole !

\- J'ai vu mon grand, lui répondit son père.

\- Agade, agade !

Le louveteau courut vers Derek qui se pencha et l'attrapa à bout de bras avant de le lancer à nouveau. Puis le loup déclara que le tas de feuille était désormais trop bas, et qu'il risquait de se faire mal, mais Juan ne voulait pas que le jeu s'arrête tout de suite alors il ratissa de nouveau le jardin, aidé par un Wyatt volontaire qui attrapait les feuilles par brassées et venait les déposer sur le tas. Et le jeu reprit.

\- Apa ! s'écria encore le petit garçon après quelques minutes. A on tour Apa !

\- Non j'crois pas, répliqua son père.

\- Si ! Apa vole !

\- Non merci.

Mais Derek s'était déjà approché.

\- Sûr ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air terriblement sérieux.

\- Vas-y ose pour voir, le menaça Stiles en pointant un doigt sévère sur lui. Ose me lancer et tu vas voir.

Talia, qui les avait rejoints dehors, rit discrètement en voyant la petite altercation. Puis Wyatt trottina jusqu'à son père et se mit à le tirer par le pantalon pour l'inciter à venir voler avec lui.

\- Apa ! Iens volé Apa ! Chanloup ancé !

\- Non, Chanloup ne me lancera pas, répondit encore Stiles avec un autre regard d'avertissement en direction de Derek.

\- Dis-moi Stiles, j'ai l'impression que Wyatt a parfois du mal à prononcer certaines consonnes en début de mot, et parfois à la fin aussi, dit soudainement Talia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh … oui. Mais, c'est normal, il commence tout juste à parler. Non ?

\- Eh bien …

Stiles arqua un sourcil, regarda Talia, puis Juan, puis Laura qui détourna le regard avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, alors que son fils le tirait toujours par le pantalon.

\- C'est que, tenta Juan avant de sourire à son tour. On a eu quelques problèmes …

\- Derek faisait pareil quand il a appris à parler, expliqua sa femme, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Plus tard, quand il a dû rentrer à l'école, ça nous a inquiétés et on lui a fait voir une orthophoniste qui nous a dit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une forme de dyslexie très rare, facilement surmontable si elle était prise à temps.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! lança Stiles, à la fois surpris et amusé. Dyslexie ? Sans déconner ?!

Il se tourna vers Derek pour lui rire au nez, et le loup croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Ah ! s'amusa encore Stiles, un grand sourire nigaud aux lèvres. J'en connais un autre qui boude comme ça aussi quand il est vexé.

Il pointa son fils du doigt – fils qui commençait à perdre patience à le tirer par le pantalon sans obtenir de résultat. Puis il cessa de sourire et se tourna vers Talia et son mari.

\- Une minute, dit-il effaré. Ça veut dire que Wyatt va devoir voir un orthophoniste ?

\- Exactement, répondit Laura, toujours souriante.

\- Ah bordel c'est pas vrai !

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers Derek et le fusilla du regard, avant de le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

\- En fait toi, à part le physique, t'as pas grand-chose pour plaire, déclara-t-il vivement.

Les mâchoires de Derek se serrèrent et une lueur naquit dans ses yeux gris. Cora eut un grand sourire alors que sa sœur aînée se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Voyant l'orage gronder, Stiles rentra les lèvres vers l'intérieur en souriant. Mais lorsqu'il vit le loup fondre sur lui pour l'attraper, il gronda et se débattit, tenta même de menacer sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde – y compris de son fils – avant d'atterrir rudement dans le tas de feuilles mortes.

...

Stiles et Wyatt ne furent pas les seuls à faire le voyage. Derek, pour se justifier, déclara qu'il désirait revoir sa cousine et s'assurer de sa santé ; Laura, qui prit l'avion avec eux, argua que quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose de la propriété des Hale à Beacon Hills avant qu'elle n'atterrisse entre les mains du comté, et puisque ses parents étaient toujours interdits de séjour aux Etats-Unis – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit décidé autrement, puisque Madeleine était à l'origine de cette injonction contre eux – elle décida de s'occuper de cet héritage. Cora, quant à elle, resta au Canada avec ses parents.

Wyatt adora l'avion. De toute façon, comme le fit remarquer Laura, peu de chose rebutait ce petit, et il s'extasia de voir les nuages de si près et le sol de si loin. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à San Diego en plein après-midi, le ciel était couvert, grisâtre, et il y avait du vent, mais il faisait bien moins froid qu'au Canada, et Stiles se sentit tout de suite mieux. Et, alors que Wyatt réclamait de retourner dans l'avion, il vit son père.

Il le retrouva inchangé, vêtu de son uniforme, avec sa plaque et son arme, son air grave ; comme si ces cinq jours de cavale et ces dix jours passés sur un autre pays n'avaient jamais existé. Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit et il sourit, alors que Derek et Laura restaient derrière lui. Puis Wyatt vit son grand-père.

\- Ah ! Api ! Api ! s'écria-t-il vivement avec une joie intense.

\- Voilà LouveteauBoy ! répliqua le Shérif en s'accroupissant avant de lui ouvrir les bras.

Un immense sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage, Wyatt trottina vers son grand-père et se jeta dans ses bras dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard attendri et amusé de quelques voyageurs autour d'eux. Et des agents de police qui avaient accompagné leur Shérif. Les voyant, Stiles perdit quelque peu son sourire en s'approchant. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça que des hommes du commissariat soient là, ils avaient sans doute dû insister pour accompagner leur supérieur et … ils étaient tous armés. Si, c'était étrange.

Tenant toujours son petit-fils dans ses bras, le Shérif combla la distance qui le séparait de Stiles en deux enjambées et, d'un bras autoritaire qu'il plaça sur ses épaules, il l'enlaça. Son fils lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire soulagé, mais il sentait son père tendu. Son visage était chiffonné de fatigue et tout son corps était crispé.

\- Papa ? lui demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu. Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui répondit le Shérif.

Puis il regarda derrière son fils. Stiles devina que c'était en direction de Derek, rien qu'à voir ses yeux noirs et ses mâchoires serrées, et plaça une main sur son épaule.

\- Papa, commença-t-il avec une légère pointe de stress.

\- Parrish, le coupa le Shérif en direction de son adjoint.

Jordan Parrish s'avança, une main levée en direction de Derek, l'autre saisissant ses menottes. Il récita, avec un sérieux effrayant :

\- Derek Hale vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz sera utilisé contre vous.

Ce disant, accompagné de deux de ses collègues, il s'était approché de Derek pour lui passer les menottes. Sous le regard ébahis de Stiles et la mine triste de Laura, le loup se laissa faire sans rien dire, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'androgynus. L'adjoint du Shérif continua :

\- Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera commis d'office. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Sans quitter Stiles des yeux, Derek hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Wyatt, dans les bras de son grand-père, tendit un doigt vers lui.

\- Chanloup ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Entendant son fils, Stiles sortit de sa torpeur et se tourna vers son père.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu affolée. Papa ?!

\- Je lui ai dit au téléphone hier, répondit durement le Shérif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai prévenu que s'il remettait les pieds aux Etats-Unis, il serait arrêté et envoyé en prison. Le procès contre le CRED et Madeleine Hale l'a également condamné.

\- Mais !

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, Stiles fixa de nouveau Derek, qui avait un instant fermé les yeux en respirant calmement. Puis il regarda Laura.

\- Je n'en savais rien, dit-elle d'une voix grondante, il ne l'a dit à personne.

Rouvrant les yeux, Derek acquiesça aux dires de sa sœur. Stiles sentit la colère lui monter à la tête, l'indignation aussi.

\- T'es con ou quoi ?! lança-t-il vivement. Pourquoi t'es venu alors ?!

\- J'ai rien dis à personne parce que vous m'auriez empêché de prendre cet avion, répondit doucement Derek.

\- Evidemment, pauvre abruti !

\- Abuti ? questionna curieusement Wyatt, inquiet d'entendre la voix affolée de son père.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste au Canada si toi et Wyatt êtes ici, déclara Derek sans se départir de son calme.

\- Mais …, tenta Stiles sans trouver ses mots.

\- Emmenez-le, gronda le Shérif en direction de Parrish, qui acquiesça.

Lui et ses collègues commencèrent à accompagner Derek en direction du parking de l'aéroport, sous les regards désormais ébahis des gens encore présents. Stiles le regarda s'éloigner, le souffle de plus en plus rapide.

Il avait été idiot. Il avait eu dix jours pour se rapprocher de Derek, dix jours pour admettre qu'il le voulait lui aussi pour compagnon, mais sa fierté maladive et sa mauvaise timidité l'en avait empêché. Et il se retrouvait désormais là, comme un imbécile, à regarder le loup qu'il avait appris à aimer, le père de son fils, se faire embarquer par les hommes de son père.

Derek l'avait choisi en ignorant ce qu'il était, en ignorant qu'il portait des gènes dormants qui lui permettait presque à coup sûr de lui donner des louveteaux et lui, en sachant ça, il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Comme maintenant ; il restait stupidement figé sur place à ne rien faire. Pour la seconde fois, Wyatt, agrippé à son grand-père, pointa un doigt vers le loup et demanda :

\- Chanloup ?

\- Attendez ! s'écria Stiles en s'élançant vers Parrish et les autres agents. Hey !

L'adjoint s'arrêta, se retourna, un sourcil interrogateur levé en direction de son supérieur ; mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, Stiles s'était jeté sur Derek. Pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Laura souleva les sourcils bien haut sous la surprise, avant de sourire ; le Shérif Stilinski se crispa de colère en voyant ça, et Jordan Parrish en resta pantois de gêne, tétanisé sur place, ne sachant que faire.

Quant à Derek, il avait évidemment accueillit ce baiser avec joie. Il y participa même très activement, caressant la langue de Stiles de la sienne avec une douceur et une énergie un peu désespérée. Il avait attendu ça de la part de l'androgynus depuis des jours, et voilà qu'il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait, mais au seuil de l'enfermement ; et la seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas disposer de ses mains pour tenir son compagnon dans ses bras.

Stiles s'agrippait à lui comme jamais, l'embrassant en sachant qu'ils auraient dû faire ça depuis longtemps, et qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas le refaire avant longtemps. Et bon sang, ce que ce fichu loup embrassait bien !

\- Parrish ! tonna le Shérif avec colère.

Obéissant, l'adjoint tira Derek par les poignets, noués dans son dos, alors que l'un de ses collègues attrapait Stiles par les épaules pour l'éloigner lui aussi. Le jeune homme se débattit, le repoussant d'une secousse, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux du loup et dit :

\- J'suis désolé …

Pour toute réponse, Derek lui sourit, se laissant docilement conduire par l'adjoint Parrish vers la voiture de patrouille qui l'attendait sur le parking pour l'emmener directement en prison.

\- Papa ! s'écria Stiles en faisant face à son père.

\- Il a été condamné à dix-huit mois de prison fermes, Stiles, déclara froidement le Shérif. Pour viol, séquestration et kidnapping.

\- J'ai jamais porté plainte contre lui bordel !

\- Toi non mais plusieurs femmes oui !

Le ton était monté. Dans les bras de son grand-père, Wyatt se recroquevilla en gémissant, ce qui calma un peu le père et le fils qui se faisaient face.

\- Grâce à Maxine, il s'en sort bien, reprit le Shérif avec un soupir.

\- S'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait tout ça n'aurait pas été possible papa, gronda Stiles, les dents serrées. C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir de là, sans ça je serais encore là-bas et le CRED !

\- C'est ce qui a plaidé en sa faveur. Dix-huit mois, c'est le minimum. Et il les mérite Stiles, tu le sais.

Stiles serra les dents, incapable de répondre. Son père avait raison, Derek avait fait du mal à beaucoup de femmes, mais il était incapable de s'en convaincre. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir Derek près de lui avant une année et demie, il avait furieusement envie de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Rentrons, déclara le Shérif d'une voix dure.

Il était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils protégeait et embrassait le mâle qui lui avait fait du mal, qui l'avait violé. Stiles soupira.

\- Papa, écoute, tenta-t-il plus calmement.

\- On rentre Stiles, le coupa durement son père.

Stiles adressa un regard d'excuse à Laura, restée à l'écart. Parrish revint à ce moment-là ; ces collègues s'occupaient d'emmener Derek. Voyant la colère dans les yeux et l'attitude de son supérieur, il décida de ne pas lui adresser la parole et resta à quelques pas de distance alors que son supérieur emmenait son fils et son petit-fils vers la dernière voiture de patrouille. Remarquant la jeune femme, il lui sourit.

\- On vous dépose quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il aussi gentiment que possible.

\- Oui, au Manoir Hale s'il vous plait, répondit Laura dans un sourire, ravi de son petit effet.

Les yeux de Jordan Parrish s'écarquillèrent, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Amusée, la jeune femme lui tendit la main et se présenta :

\- Laura Hale. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Adjoint Parrish, répondit l'agent avant de déglutir et de préciser : Jordan Parrish.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Enchantée, Jordan Parrish, dit la jeune femme, la voix douce et calme.

L'agent de police l'invita à avancer, non sans rougir un peu. Laura sourit. Elle aimait impressionner les mâles facilement influencés par ses phéromones puissants, hérités de sa mère.

Stiles récupéra son fils puis monta dans la voiture ; Laura prit place à ses côtés. Derrière le volant, son père s'était muré dans un mutisme buté et indigné alors que, sur le siège passager, l'adjoint était clairement mal à l'aise.

Muet, la jambe droite tressautant sous l'effet du stress, son fils sur les genoux, Stiles regardait défiler les rues de San Diego. Innocemment, Wyatt jouait avec son Buzz l'Eclair, partit en mission dans une galaxie inconnue. Le tricératops, quant à lui, avait été oublié dans la maison familiale des Hale au Canada.

Stiles avait cette capacité de toujours trouver du positif quand les problèmes survenaient. Aujourd'hui, Derek avait été envoyé en prison pour dix-huit mois ; ce qui lui laissait donc dix-huit mois pour convaincre son père et lui faire accepter l'idée que Derek Hale allait devenir son gendre.

\- Est pati Chanloup ? lui demanda Wyatt entre deux cabrioles de Buzz.

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles avec un sourire, parti dans une maison où on enferme les vilains garçons.

\- E vilains ? Ooooooooh ! Pan pan ! Bzzz 'tention !

Stiles sourit alors que Buzz l'Eclair virevoltait devant lui, puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et dit :

\- On ira lui rendre visite d'accord ?

\- Avi ! confirma le petit. On ira rend' visite à Chanloup ! Chez vilains graçons.

Laura rit doucement et surprit un regard énervé du Shérif dans le rétroviseur. Mais elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude. Stiles était têtu et déterminé ; quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir, et son intuition féminine lui disait que Stiles avait accepté Derek comme compagnon.

Et puis, dans une vie, dix-huit mois, ce n'est pas si long.

* * *

'ttendez 'ttendez ! Me maudissez pas tout de suite, souvenez-vous qu'il reste encore l'épilogue, et que je le prévois assez long. Pour vous donner un petit indice de ce qu'il y aura dedans, je ne dirais que ça : j'ai pas mis de lemon dans cette fic ? 0o ça ne me ressemble pas ;) XD

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aurais pu faire un récit plus détaillé des jours que Stiles a passé au Canada, mais ç'aurait été rébarbatif et répétitif, et j'ai bien compris que certain(e)s d'entre vous s'impatientaient ;)

Bref. Triste mais soulagée que ce soit bientôt fini ! Pourquoi ? Je ressens toujours une certaine fierté à arriver au bout d'une fic :)

bisous ! A bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Quatorze mois plus tard, San Diego …_

Depuis le début des années deux mille – certains pourraient croire que le problème venait du nouveau millénaire ! – le crime augmentait chaque année aux Etats-Unis. Quoi que, pas seulement aux Etats-Unis d'ailleurs, mais tenons-nous-en là. Donc, le nombre d'hommes et de femmes condamnés ne faisait qu'augmenter, et ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement : les prisons s'en retrouvèrent saturées. Les peines délivrées n'en étaient pas moins longues cependant, mais il était possible de sortir de prison plus tôt que prévu pour « bonne conduite » ou toute autre excuse de ce genre. En liberté surveillée bien sûr, quoi que, là encore, le système n'était pas très fiable …

Voilà pourquoi Derek Hale, qui fut un prisonnier modèle une fois derrière les barreaux, fut libéré quatre mois plus tôt que prévu. Et ce même si sa peine initiale n'était pas bien longue. Son avocat lui avait conseillé de demander que son dossier soit révisé et sa peine revue à la baisse en prenant en compte sa conduite exemplaire. Mais, ce qui avait joué dans la décision n'était pas sa bonne conduite : c'était ce que le directeur de prison savait de sa vie privée. Qu'il avait un fils en bas âge.

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Derek lorsque, à peine deux mois après qu'il fut emprisonné à San Diego, Stiles vint lui rendre visite avec Wyatt et sa sœur, Laura. Evidemment, dès que les gardiens ou quelques autres détenus virent le petit garçon, ils surent qu'il était son fils – la ressemblance entre ces deux-là ne permettant aucune erreur. Et le directeur de prison en fut donc informé. Etant lui-même père, cet homme comprenait à quel point il pouvait être difficile d'être séparé de son enfant, ainsi que de son compagnon, aussi appuya-t-il fortement la demande de Derek et autorisa-t-il la mise en liberté surveillée.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce milieu de matinée, un jour de mars ensoleillé quoi qu'un peu frais, Derek Hale sortit-il de prison, exactement quatorze mois après y être entré. Sitôt mit-il un pied hors de ces hauts murs qu'il prit une grande inspiration, appréciant l'odeur de la liberté. En réalité, il s'était bien plût dans cet endroit. Etant un gros gabarit canidé, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se faire une place de leader, ses codétenus le respectant et le craignant en même temps ; d'autant que la plupart d'entre eux avaient eu vent de son rôle dans la fermeture du CRED et la dislocation des Meutes et des Hordes. En fait, il s'y était même fait des amis, des hommes comme lui loin de leur famille, ayant punaisé la photo de leur femme, leur compagnon ou leur enfant, sur l'un des murs de leur cellule, et qui le saluait d'une grande bourrade virile dans le dos dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Malgré tout, et c'était compréhensible, Derek était heureux de sortir, de retrouver enfin cette liberté de mouvement qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de posséder avant de la perdre. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à manche longue gris, ouvert au col, et un jean noir dans lequel il flottait un peu, signe qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids à cause de la nourriture infecte de la prison, et tenait à bout de bras un sac en cuir brun dans lequel étaient rangées toutes les affaires qu'il avait possédé durant ces quatorze derniers mois. Autant dire pas grand-chose : des vêtements de rechange, un vieux walkman qu'il avait échangé à l'un des détenus contre un paquet de cigarette, des affaires de toilettes, une paire de basket bousillée et le cadeau que Wyatt lui avait offert à son anniversaire en août dernier : un loup gris en papier mâché.

Cependant, à peine fit-il deux pas qu'il s'arrêta, surpris. Plusieurs jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait être libéré plus tôt, il avait appelé sa mère afin que cette dernière vienne le chercher – elle et Juan, ainsi que Laura, s'étaient finalement installés à Beacon Hills ; le vieux manoir Hale avait été détruit, rasé, et les terres attenantes complètement retournées ; les fondations d'une nouvelle demeure y avait été posées, travaux supervisés par Talia et son mari ; quant à Cora, elle était restée au Canada afin d'y finir sa scolarité – et cette dernière l'avait assuré qu'elle viendrait. Seulement, ça n'était pas sa mère qui l'attendait sur le petit parking devant la prison. C'était une vieille Jeep bleue essoufflée qu'il n'avait jamais vu, modèle vieux de plus de vingt ans, contre laquelle quelqu'un était adossé. Quelqu'un qu'il était très surpris de voir, mais aussi très heureux.

Comme pour être sûr qu'il l'ait vu, Stiles lui adressa un grand signe du bras avec un grand sourire puis une moue qu'il avait appris à connaître et qui semblait dire : eh ouais ! J'suis plein de surprise ! Arborant un petit sourire en coin, le cœur cognant brusquement à grand coup dans sa poitrine, Derek vint vers lui.

\- Avant que tu demandes : oui ! C'est mon idée ! l'accueillit fièrement Stiles. Tes parents t'attendent ce soir, j'irais te déposer chez eux. Wyatt est avec Scott et Kira, je vais le récupérer au parc dans l'après-midi.

Derek s'arrêta devant lui, laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et croisa les bras, attendant la suite. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était agréablement surpris, mais aussi un peu stressé. Quatorze mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Stiles, et voilà que le jeune homme s'offrait lui-même sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Et ton père ? réussit-il à demander.

Un grand sourire idiot fendit le visage de Stiles en deux et il répondit :

\- Au poste pour quarante-huit heures de garde.

\- La meilleure idée que t'ai eu …

Avant que son compagnon ait pu répondre, Derek l'attrapa et l'embrassa en le collant contre lui. Stiles répondit immédiatement au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules puis de sa nuque. Oui, en quatorze mois, leur relation avait changé malgré les barreaux qui les avaient séparés … et malgré un Shérif Stilinski récalcitrant.

Stiles était venu le voir tous les mois ou toutes les six semaines environ durant sa détention ; parfois, il était accompagné de Wyatt, parfois de Laura, parfois de Talia et Juan, et une fois il était même venu avec son meilleur ami Scott, mais parfois il venait seul. Et ce malgré le fait que Wyatt soit entré à la maternelle et que lui-même ait repris ses études. Ils avaient donc eu tout à fait le temps de se rapprocher, même si les deux ou trois premiers tête-à-tête ne furent pas concluant tant Stiles paraissait peu sûr de lui – il semblait, encore, ne pas vouloir croire à l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Derek – et puis finalement, les rencontres aidant, de même que la proximité de Wyatt lorsque le jeune père l'emmenait avec lui, ils avaient fini, l'un comme l'autre, par accepter ce qu'ils éprouvaient respectivement.

Alors que Derek tenait son compagnon contre lui et l'embrassait désormais plus doucement, il se souvint de ce jour où Stiles était venu avec Wyatt et Laura – précisément le jour de son anniversaire, en août dernier. La jeune femme avait pris son petit frère dans ses bras, émue de le retrouver, puis s'était penchée sur le louveteau sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Wyatt tenait à ce moment-là la main de Stiles et regardait Derek avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

\- Qui c'est Wyatt ? lui avait alors demandé Laura. Qui c'est qu'on est venu voir aujourd'hui ?

Derek s'était étonné de la tendresse et de l'émotion dans la voix de sa sœur avant de reporter son attention sur le louveteau, s'attendant à tout moment à l'entendre s'exclamer : c'est Chanloup ! Mais au lieu de ça, le petit garçon avait pointé un doigt déterminé sur lui et avait répondu :

\- C'est papa !

L'émotion que Derek avait ressentie, comme une bouffée de chaleur suffocante, avait été si forte qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et il avait ensuite pris son fils dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Stiles avait réussi à faire comprendre au louveteau qu'il n'avait pas un papa, mais deux, et que ce deuxième papa n'était autre que Derek. Un Derek ravi qui avait ensuite attrapé Stiles pour le prendre contre lui et l'embrasser, alors qu'il tenait toujours Wyatt. A partir de cet instant, les choses étaient allées plus vite entre eux, et Derek avait compris que Stiles, bien qu'il accepte à présent ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ne s'en sentait pas mal à l'aise pour autant.

Quoi que, vu la façon dont il enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne en cet instant, il paraissait on ne peut plus à l'aise …

A contrecœur, sentant dans son corps pulser toute la privation sexuelle de ces quatorze derniers mois, Derek s'écarta de son compagnon qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur, un sourcil arqué et les lèvres vers l'avant, et lui demanda d'un ton un peu moqueur :

\- On ne va pas rester sur ce parking si ?

Stiles pouffa de rire et retira ses bras de sa nuque, les joues et les lèvres rouges.

\- Nope ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant le tour du véhicule. En voiture !

Derek prit son sac, ouvrit la portière et le balança à l'arrière, puis monta dans la Jeep. Il fronça le nez en pensant « bonne pour la casse cette poubelle ! »

Stiles entra à son tour, claqua la portière et mit sa ceinture. Il arborait un sourire mutin et paraissait fébrile, alors que Derek semblait parfaitement calme. Sauf que c'était totalement contrôlé ; à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait véritablement. Avec un sourcil arqué d'étonnement et un petit sourire en coin, il regarda son compagnon mettre le contact. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir autant réceptif.

Lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, Stiles le laissait toujours approcher – une main sur la cuisse, la nuque ou les épaules ; il le laissait même fourrer son nez dans son cou puis y déposer quelques baisers, toujours sous l'œil vigilant d'un gardien – mais Derek l'avait toujours senti un peu sur les nerfs quoi que consentant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé à présent ? Pourquoi était-il aussi accueillant ?

\- Bordel non ! s'écria brutalement Stiles, le tirant de ses pensées. Non non non non !

Le jeune homme avait beau tourner la clef, la Jeep ne démarrait pas ; elle ne faisait qu'émettre un souffle plaintif et un cliquetis inquiétant. Derek pouffa de rire en voyant Stiles secouer le volant, comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ! s'écria de nouveau ce-dernier. J'en ai maaaaaaarre ! Bagnole de merde et garagiste de merde !

\- Il n'a rien pu faire ? lui demanda Derek, surpris.

\- Oh si il peut, mais ça me couterait les deux jambes et un rein !

Derek sourit encore et ouvrit sa portière, s'extirpant du véhicule.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il simplement.

\- Ah parce que tu t'y connais en mécanique aussi ? lui demanda Stiles en sortant à son tour.

Derek souleva le capot de la Jeep, provoquant la montée dans l'atmosphère d'une volute de fumée blanche qui sentait le caoutchouc brûlé, puis s'écarta en balayant l'air devant lui de sa main droite.

\- Je sais faire plein de chose, finit-il par répondre.

Stiles arqua un sourcil et pinça les lèvres. Derek reconnut cette mimique immédiatement : elle signifiait que le jeune homme était sur le point de lui balancer une vanne. Cette dernière vint d'ailleurs très vite :

\- Réponse typique du mec qui se croit viril mais qui n'a en fait qu'une petite …

Tout en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le véhicule pour se pencher sur le moteur, Derek fronça les sourcils et fixa son compagnon qui se mangeait la lèvre inférieure, se retenant à grande peine de finir sa phrase.

\- Une petite ? l'encouragea le loup, plus amusé que véritablement énervé.

\- Rien. J'ai rien dis.

\- Mmh …

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Derek porta son attention sur le moteur de la Jeep et poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il attrapa quelque chose, se redressa et le brandit vers son compagnon.

\- C'est quoi ça ? lança-t-il vertement.

\- C'est assez nouveau, répondit immédiatement Stiles. En fait on s'en sert pour relier deux choses ensembles. Deux choses qui peuvent être complètement différentes mais qui finissent … quand même … par … tenir …

Là aussi il avait tenté de se taire mais n'avait tout de même pas pu s'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa phrase. Tout naturellement, Derek balança le rouleau de scotch argenté qui atterrit sur l'asphalte et s'éloigna en roulant. Stiles suivit ledit rouleau des yeux, un air offusqué sur le visage.

\- Nan mais oh ! s'écria-t-il vivement. Tu sais combien ça coûte ce truc-là ?!

\- Non, répondit calmement Derek.

\- La peau du cul !

Derek sourit et se pencha de nouveau sur le moteur, inspectant chacune des parties visibles pour tenter de trouver le problème, alors que Stiles faisait volte-face pour courir derrière son rouleau de scotch.

Le loup se surprit à se sentir léger. Il était bien. Stiles était agaçant, comme d'habitude, pourtant ça créait une harmonie étrange entre eux, tout en donnant le tempo de leurs échanges ; des échanges naturels désormais, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours parlés de cette façon, en jouant avec l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu sais, reprit Stiles en réapparaissant à ses côtés, son rouleau en main. Ton train de vie, va falloir l'oublier. Fini les blousons en cuir et les grosses voitures ! Maintenant ça va être vêtements pour enfants qui seront trop petits dans six mois, jouets qui pètent dès la première utilisation et budget de cantine.

Derek releva les yeux sur son compagnon. Appuyé sur la voiture de ses deux mains, ses épaules saillaient sous son tee-shirt. Stiles haussa les sourcils avec un air de lutin machiavélique sur le visage.

\- D'ailleurs ce qui serait pas mal aussi c'est que tu trouves un vrai travail, précisa-t-il l'air de rien.

Derek se redressa carrément et croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine. Ses muscles gonflèrent. Il sourit lorsqu'il surprit le coup d'œil de Stiles sur sa musculature.

\- Reproducteur est un vrai travail, Stiles, dit-il avec calme.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre : il fronça les sourcils et se braqua immédiatement.

\- Hors de question que tu continus ce boulot si !

Il se tut, les lèvres pincées et l'air buté.

\- Si quoi ? sourit Derek, amusé.

\- Et voilà, on s'est retrouvé depuis à peine dix minutes et tu m'énerves déjà !

\- Si on est un couple. Tu vois, c'est pas difficile à dire.

\- Ou si tu veux je peux aussi te laisser comme un con tout seul sur ce parking et me barrer.

Stiles était énervé, jaloux, et Derek se surprit à aimer ça. D'un geste doux et lent, comme s'il laissait le temps à son compagnon d'accepter ou non la caresse, il déposa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser qu'il tenta tendre et frustrant en même temps, y mettant fin assez rapidement. Un baiser qui eut le mérite de couper la chique à un Stiles étonnamment muet.

L'air de rien, Derek se tourna de nouveau vers le moteur de la Jeep et désigna quelque chose d'un geste évasif de la main.

\- Le démarreur est encrassé, dit-il simplement. Je vais essayer de le nettoyer.

\- Ammh, répliqua Stiles – il avait sans doute voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses mots lui avaient échappé.

En quelques minutes, Derek sortit une brosse à dent de son sac et la passa plusieurs fois délicatement sur une pièce cylindrique bien cachée qui, progressivement, passa d'une couleur noire huileuse à un argenté timide.

\- Essaie de démarrer pour voir.

Sans rien dire, Stiles se dépêcha de grimper derrière le volant, déposa le rouleau de scotch sur le siège passager, et tourna la clef. La voiture toussa, grogna, puis rugit et le jeune homme poussa un cri de joie sincère. Derek, qui s'était légèrement reculé, approcha du moteur et referma le capot en souriant.

\- En route ! s'écria Stiles avec énergie. On en a pour deux heures jusqu'à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu me dois une brosse à dent, répliqua Derek en prenant place à son tour.

Sauf qu'il s'assit directement sur le rouleau de scotch, grimaça, le récupéra et le jeta à l'arrière.

\- Hé hé hé hé, rigola Stiles en faisant lentement avancer la Jeep sur le parking.

Deux heures dans cette voiture qui sentait le vieux caoutchouc et la rouille ; qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se raconter ? Derek commençait tout juste à sentir le stress faire battre son pouls lorsque Stiles lui lança, alors qu'il engageait son véhicule sur la route :

\- Hey ! Devine combien j'ai eu à mon entraînement au tir ?

Derek sourit. Au fond, pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté-là, Stiles serait sans doute capable de trouver dix sujets de discussion différents.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il a osé me dire ?! s'exclama justement son compagnon, le tirant de ses pensées. Qu'il n'était pas allé le voir ! Star Wars 7 ! Au ciné ! Pas allé le voir ! Comment un crétin pareil peut être mon meilleur ami ?!

Silencieux, Derek fronça les sourcils. Comment diable ce moulin à parole était-il passé d'un entraînement au tir à Star Wars 7 et Scott en dix secondes chrono ? Et puis il comprit.

\- Quel entraînement au tir ? demanda-t-il vivement, abasourdi.

Stiles lui adressa un regard en coin rehaussé d'un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

\- Tu sais, mes études pour devenir adjoint, travailler avec mon père, les enquêtes les contraventions l'uniforme le flingue bla bla bla !

\- Et tu t'entraînes déjà à tirer ?

\- Sur des cibles mouvantes, oui.

Derek resta silencieux, fixant la route.

\- Ah bah oui ! reprit Stiles avec un haussement d'épaule. Un an que j'ai repris mes études, un moment donné je devais passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- J'sais pas si c'est bien prudent de te mettre un flingue dans les mains, répliqua son compagnon.

\- Hey ! J'suis pas plus nul qu'un autre !

\- Et t'as eu combien alors à cet entraînement ?

Stiles pinça les lèvres, ses narines s'ouvrirent, et il répondit :

\- Deux.

Derek éclata de rire. Stiles se vexa d'abord, mais comme son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, comme à l'accoutumée, il oublia très vite et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Derek rire. Ce-dernier souriait beaucoup lorsqu'il allait lui rendre visite, mais évitait de rire ouvertement devant les autres détenus présents aux parloirs avec eux, comme si cela risquait de le mettre dans une position de faiblesse. Et il se surprit à trouver ce rire très beau, porté par une voix rauque qui lui donna des frissons.

Ils parlèrent finalement de tout et de rien ; les progrès de Wyatt auprès de l'orthophoniste ainsi qu'à l'école furent des sujets récurrents, de même que l'affection naissante et sans cesse grandissante entre le Shérif Stilinski et Maxine Hale, qui vivait désormais avec sa tante Talia, son oncle Juan et sa cousine Laura, sans oublier sa petite fille d'un an et demi, Johanna, qui grandissait entourée d'amour – et qui arborait, elle aussi, la dense chevelure noire et les yeux gris de la lignée Hale.

Ils finirent par arrivée à destination. Beacon Hills était étonnamment calme, la rue dans laquelle se trouvait la maison Stilinski l'était plus encore, ce qui surprit Derek avant qu'il comprenne : un lundi, en fin de matinée, les gens étaient au travail et les enfants à l'école. Tout un rythme de vie auquel il allait devoir s'habituer à nouveau. Puis un souffle de vent frais lui apporta l'odeur de l'asphalte mouillée, de l'herbe timide et de la terre humide du parc qui ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit et il prit une grande inspiration par les narines avant d'expirer profondément. Beacon Hills avait une odeur particulière. Le Canada, là où il avait grandi avec ses parents, en avait une aussi. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait à sa place ici, en ce moment même. Chez lui. Cette ville avait connu des générations de Hale avant que sa grand-mère, Madeleine, ne force sa fille Talia à s'exiler – d'ailleurs cette dernière était revenue aussitôt que cela lui fut possible. Historiquement, Beacon Hills et les Hale étaient liés.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? appela Stiles en secouant une main agitée devant son nez. Tu dors ?

\- Je pensais, répondit simplement Derek en se détournant de la route qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fixer si longtemps.

\- Tu penses trop, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Le loup suivit son compagnon en souriant, à la fois amusé et excédé. Devant la porte, Stiles lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

\- Fais pas gaffe au bordel hein ! Ce matin j'ai joué à cache-cache-cochon avec Wyatt et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Cache-cache-cochon ? questionna Derek en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bah c'est comme un cache-cache mais celui qui perd dois faire le cochon groin-groin ! répondit Stiles en entrant.

Il retira sa veste, qu'il jeta sur le canapé près de l'entrée, puis se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures, tout en continuant à parler :

\- Mais évidemment c'est toujours Wyatt qui va se cacher et moi qui cherche, donc c'est lui qui perd puisque c'est moi qui le trouve, alors c'est toujours lui le cochon … qu'est-ce que tu fais encore sur le palier ?

Derek n'était pas entré. Discrètement, il humait les odeurs de l'intérieur de la maison. Cette maison où il était déjà entré. C'était ici qu'il s'était introduit, en pleine nuit, pour kidnapper Stiles et Wyatt, et ses sens affutés lui disaient qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

Soudain, un rire clair et moqueur raisonna et il fronça les sourcils.

\- On dirait que t'es sur le point de faire un bond de dix mètres en arrière, rigola Stiles en revenant vers lui pour lui tenir la porte. N'ai pas peur petit loup, on te fera rien.

Avec un grognement agacé, Derek franchit le seuil et entra. Immédiatement, il se tendit involontairement, sa conduite uniquement dictée par les impressions de son loup.

\- La vache ! lança Stiles en refermant la porte, tout amusement envolé. T'es vraiment tendu en fait ! T'as la trouille ou quoi ?

\- C'est le territoire de ton père ici, et je te rappel qu'il a une arme, répondit Derek, agacé.

\- Ouais bah papa n'est pas là. Pis c'est aussi mon territoire, et j'y invite qui je veux. Et moi aussi j'ai une arme. Chaussures.

Tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, Derek obéit machinalement et déposa son sac sur le canapé avant de retirer ses baskets. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un jouet. Et un autre. Puis encore un autre. Une dizaine de jouets pour enfant avait colonisé le salon, allant de la plus petite voiture sur son immense garage mobile à la table à roulette spéciale peinture à doigt. Il pouffa de rire et lança :

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le territoire de Wyatt en fait.

\- J't'avais dit de ne pas faire attention au bordel, s'amusa Stiles en poussant, du bout du pied, un camion rouge à l'effigie de Cars. Juste marche pas dessus, ça me ferait chier que tu lui en casses un … quoi que, ça pourrait m'amuser de te voir te viander dans mon salon.

Derek adressa un regard ombrageux au jeune homme qui souriait comme un diablotin, et qui eut même le culot de terminer en disant :

\- Tiens, marche sur ce petit camion de police là, devant toi, pour voir ?

\- Rappel-moi pourquoi tu m'as invité ici déjà ? rétorqua Derek en croisant les bras. Pour me tourner en ridicule, ou pour autre chose ?

Stiles pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, fuyant ainsi son regard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Pas un seul instant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait évoqué ce sujet durant les deux heures de trajet qui venaient de s'écouler, mais Derek avait raison, Stiles était venu le chercher et l'avait ramené jusqu'ici pour une raison bien précise : ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, furieusement. Au cours de ces quatorze mois écoulés, cette attirance sexuelle était devenue de plus en plus pressante, ils en avaient besoin et ils en avaient conscience.

\- Oh j'aime pas du tout ce petit sourire ! lança soudainement Stiles. Retires-moi ça de ta face ou je te mets dehors, et ça te passera sous le nez !

Le sourire de Derek se fit plus grand. Que Stiles soit aussi décidé et entreprenant lui plaisait beaucoup, il n'avait pas un seul instant imaginé ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête mais manifestement, pour le jeune homme, les choses étaient claires : il était son compagnon, ils s'appartenaient, et il avait envie de lui. D'ailleurs l'odeur qu'il dégageait, terriblement excitante, était suffisamment éloquente.

\- Vilain toutou, gronda Stiles en venant brusquement vers lui, allez viens ici, inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

Il attrapa Derek par le col de son tee-shirt, fit volte-face, et le traina derrière lui en direction des escaliers. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut qu'il le relâcha et indiqua d'un geste du bras :

\- La chambre de Wyatt, la mienne, et celle de mon père est au fond.

Il semblait avoir oublié que Derek connaissait la disposition, puisqu'il s'était déjà invité ici, mais ce-dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et poussa légèrement la porte de la chambre de Wyatt pour y jeter un œil. Les murs et la moquette étaient dans les tons mauves, alors que les meubles avaient la couleur du bois clair ; là aussi, le sol était jonché de jouets en tout genre, mais aussi de peluches.

La main de Stiles vint de nouveau l'attraper pour le tirer brusquement alors que le jeune homme lançait :

\- Tu feras ton inspection plus tard, pour l'instant c'est par ici que ça se passe.

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Ici les couleurs étaient bleues, le lit en désordre et le bureau recouvert de livres et d'un écran d'ordinateur – le clavier, quant à lui, était noyé sous les bouquins. D'un geste un peu sec, Stiles obligea Derek à lui faire face entre lui et le lit.

\- Tu m'as l'air décidé, gronda le loup en le prenant par les hanches.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Stiles l'obligea à reculer tout en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Derek accepta le baiser, de plus en plus perplexe. Décidément, ce garçon avait le don de l'étonner. Ou alors …

Quelque chose appuya fortement sur son torse pour le faire basculer en arrière et il s'écroula lourdement sur le lit. Etonné, il s'appuya instantanément sur les coudes pour se redresser et adressa un regard interrogateur à Stiles qui s'était immédiatement approché pour enfermer ses jambes entre les siennes.

\- Tu me veux pour compagnon ? lui demanda le garçon en s'asseyant ni plus ni moins sur lui. D'accord. Mais tu vas souffrir. Je vais te faire la misère ! T'imagines même pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer !

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Derek pouffa de rire. Il entendait maintenant : les battements de cœur désordonnés de Stiles, le stress évident derrière l'aplomb dont il faisait preuve depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le parking de la prison. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ? Etait-ce une façon pour lui d'ignorer sa peur et son incertitude ? Mais peut-être était-ce autre chose, peut-être Stiles le défiait-il, tout simplement.

Derek se redressa en position assise et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Stiles, qui se raidit et frémit en même temps.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, dit-il en le caressant doucement, remontant lentement ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Si tu ne te sens pas près …

Stiles fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, signe qu'il était vexé. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa les mains de Derek, qui s'appuya dessus en penchant légèrement son torse vers l'arrière.

\- J'ai pas peur, gronda l'androgynus.

\- J'ai pas dit que t'avais peur, s'amusa le loup – il savait le garçon susceptible.

Agacé, Stiles tenta de faire basculer son compagnon en position allongée, mais ayant vu le coup venir Derek avait bandé chacun de ses muscles pour résister. Et évidemment, Stiles n'avait pas assez de force pour le faire bouger, même en y faisant peser tout son poids. Après plusieurs tentatives, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, il se renfrogna et lança :

\- J'y crois pas, c'est moi qui veux et toi pas !

\- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, répliqua immédiatement Derek en battant des pieds dans le vide, je veux juste que tu sois sûr.

\- Mais j'suis sûr bordel !

\- Sûr de sûr ?

Stiles fit une moue des lèvres qui donna à Derek une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, puis répondit, l'air un peu moins confiant cependant :

\- … ouais, sûr.

Derek l'attrapa par la taille et, d'une torsion, le fit basculer sur le lit sans aucune difficulté. Surpris, Stiles s'accrocha à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, retenant son souffle par la même occasion. Voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait en-dessous, complètement surplombé par un loup qui devait bien faire dix ou quinze kilos de muscle de plus que lui.

\- Ah non ! s'écria-t-il vivement. Pas comme ça !

\- Comme quoi ? s'étonna Derek, les coudes posés de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon.

\- Je me mets au-dessus !

Derek arqua un sourcil, l'air pas vraiment convaincu. Sous lui, Stiles se mit à gigoter fortement.

\- Pousses-toi ! lança-t-il.

\- Et si tu me laissais faire ? proposa Derek dans un soupir.

\- Ah non !

L'air buté sur le visage du garçon amusa le loup, qui approcha son visage du sien, les yeux se teintant de rouge. Croyant qu'il allait l'embrasser, Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'esquiver, mais ce que Derek visait en réalité, c'était son cou. Il s'engouffra évidemment dans l'ouverture, arrachant un grognement énervé à son compagnon, qui tenta instinctivement de le déloger en lui tirant les cheveux. Tout en embrassant la clavicule qui lui était offerte, Derek grommela de douleur et attrapa le poignet de Stiles pour le maintenir en place, faisant immédiatement de même avec son autre main.

Dans un mouvement insensé, Stiles tenta d'utiliser ses jambes pour l'éloigner mais il ne réussit qu'à les ouvrir davantage et accueillir ainsi le corps de son compagnon entre ses cuisses. Ils portaient encore tout deux leurs jeans, mais il sentit très nettement que quelque chose de dur se trouvait déjà dans celui de Derek. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il pouffa de rire et lança :

\- T'es un rapide toi.

D'une caresse de la langue, Derek remonta le long du cou de Stiles depuis la clavicule jusqu'à l'oreille, lui arrachant un frisson incontrôlable.

\- J'suis dans cet état-là depuis deux heures, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille, le faisant de nouveau trembler.

Il repartit vers son cou, mais pour le mordre cette fois.

\- Aïe ! cria Stiles en relevant les jambes d'un geste instinctif, accentuant ainsi davantage le contact entre leurs entrejambes. Hey calmes-moi le carnivore, j'suis pas un quartier de viande !

\- Taits-toi, grogna Derek en réponse.

Il attrapa un morceau de peau, bien visible au milieu du cou de Stiles, et s'évertua à y appliquer un suçon. Et pour que son compagnon ne se débatte pas trop, et ne remarque rien, il avait dans le même temps relâché l'un de ses poignets pour engouffrer sa main entre leurs deux corps et aller s'attaquer à la fermeture de son jean. Fermeture qui ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il entendit clairement Stiles retenir son souffle dès qu'il glissa sa main dans son boxer pour toucher immédiatement son sexe, alors à moitié dur. Et il le caressa.

Stiles ne se débattait plus, profitant au contraire de la caresse. Et dire que ça lui avait fait peur ! Alors que c'était quand même super agréable.

Ayant fini, Derek releva la tête mais la rabaissa immédiatement pour s'attaquer à une autre zone du cou de son compagnon, qui gronda et soupira de plaisir en même temps. Mais Derek était tellement focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait avec ses lèvres que sa main perdit un peu de sa vigueur et Stiles rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends tu fais quoi là ?! lança-t-il en tentant un coup d'épaule. Je te préviens si tu me fais des aïe !

Pour le faire taire, Derek venait de le mordre à nouveau. Maintenant, il souriait contre sa peau. Le deuxième suçon était bien moins marqué que le premier, mais tant pis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda l'androgynus dans un souffle.

Le loup releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court, les joues rouges et les cheveux défaits.

\- Deux belles marques, répondit-il d'une voix grave, l'air satisfait.

\- J'te déteste, répliqua immédiatement Stiles.

Derek sourit et sa main bougea de nouveau. Stiles eut un hoquet, ouvrit la bouche. Le loup l'embrassa, la langue conquérante et brusque. A partir de là, ils agirent tous deux avec un naturel évident. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent et gémirent en même temps. Prenant exemple sur Derek, Stiles vint lécher son cou, le frôler de ses lèvres, mais ses mains, elles, ne faisaient que caresser son dos au travers du tee-shirt, ce qui commença à frustrer le loup. A présent, il voulait que leurs peaux se touchent, que leurs deux corps soient l'un contre l'autre sans aucune barrière.

Il fit sortir sa main du boxer de Stiles qui en gronda de frustration – car maintenant que son sexe était bien dur, il en voulait plus – puis se redressa, dressé sur les genoux, et retira son tee-shirt. Les muscles de son torse large frémissaient alors que son ventre aux abdominaux bien dessinés se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration courte et rapide. Stiles déglutit. Se redressa sur les coudes. Le loup se pencha sur lui, les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Touches-moi, gronda-t-il dans un souffle.

Stiles ne l'entendit pas comme une demande mais comme un ordre, seulement il s'en moqua. L'une de ses mains se leva d'elle-même et se posa, tremblante, sur le biceps contracté de Derek qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et remonta, en une légère caresse, jusqu'à son épaule, pour descendre ensuite sur la poitrine en frôlant la base du cou. Une myriade de petit frisson venait de couvrir la peau ambrée du loup, qui serra les mâchoires et baissa encore davantage le visage pour venir l'embrasser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent très vite, puis leurs gestes devinrent brusquement rapides, avides. Ils se déshabillèrent en quelques secondes, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement nus l'un contre l'autre, et recommencèrent à se caresser comme des affamés, mais plus intimement cette fois.

Derek guida la main de Stiles jusqu'à son sexe, puis reprit lui-même cette caresse. Stiles ferma les yeux, plus concentré sur son geste que sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait faire bien. Le phallus du loup était incroyablement dur et chaud entre ses doigts incertains. Derek, qui avait enfoui son visage contre son cou, gronda de plaisir et déposa un baiser sur sa peau avant de la frôler avec les dents. Stiles frémit en sentant une vibration de plaisir atteindre ses reins. C'est que son compagnon était foutrement doué, encore un peu et il ne pourrait plus se retenir.

Ce-dernier grogna justement quelque chose, mais Stiles ne comprit pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et, le souffle court, dit :

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le moment de sortir les préservatifs, répondit le loup en se redressant pour le regarder.

Stiles cligna des yeux, incertain. Sa main avait cessé de bouger.

\- Euh …

\- Capote Stiles, s'impatienta Derek.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oups.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, marmonna-t-il prudemment.

\- Tu déconnes ?! répliqua immédiatement son compagnon. Tu viens me chercher pour m'emmener chez toi et tu ne penses pas aux capotes ?!

\- Nan mais attends mon louloup t'imagines même pas le calvaire que c'était ce matin ! Wyatt a refusé de se lever, de déjeuner, de se brosser les dents et de ranger ses jouets ! Il a fallu que je ruse pour l'habiller et il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit corps quand je l'ai laissé chez Scott et Kira, et je déteste partir loin de mon fils quand il pleure alors oui ! J'ai oublié les capotes ! Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas penser à tout ok ?!

C'est en soupirant que Derek retomba sur lui. Leurs mains avaient cessé de se caresser. Stiles vint affectueusement lui tapoter l'épaule. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait réellement pas fait exprès, il avait véritablement oublié ce détail. Il pouffa de rire. En réponse, le loup gronda, mécontent.

\- J'te sens sur le point de péter un câble, s'amusa le plus jeune.

Derek se redressa brusquement et dit, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres :

\- Pas grave on s'en passera.

Sauf que Stiles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il stoppa le baiser et se braqua immédiatement.

\- Ah non ! Tu m'as eu une fois pas deux, hors de question qu'on fasse ça sans se protéger.

\- On s'en passe mais on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, s'agaça Derek en roulant des yeux. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Stiles le fixa attentivement, fit une moue le temps de réfléchir. Son sexe était douloureux. Derek s'était arrêté alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, et il comprenait pourquoi son compagnon voulait aller jusqu'au bout quand même : il était dans le même état que lui, et ç'aurait été frustrant de s'arrêter là.

\- Ok, s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer avant de forcer Derek à baisser la tête, d'une pression sur sa nuque, pour qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau.

Ils se mordirent les lèvres, leurs sexes érigés se touchèrent, leur arrachant des gémissements, et ils recommencèrent à se caresser. Emporté, Derek mordit l'épaule de son compagnon qui siffla de douleur et lui mordit l'oreille pour se venger, ce qui lui arracha un grondement mécontent.

Quand même, c'était idiot d'avoir oublié les préservatifs. Même s'il n'en avait jamais acheté de sa vie, il aurait pu y penser. Ou bien il aurait dû demander à son père … mauvaise idée, le Shérif aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie en comprenant ce que son fils avait l'intention de faire … le Shérif ?

Stiles s'arrêta, les mains inertes. Comprenant vite que son compagnon était passé à autre chose, Derek soupira, frustré, et gronda :

\- Qwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa encoooooooooooore ?!

\- Mon père ! s'exclama Stiles.

Derek se redressa vivement.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il ne serait pas là ?!

\- Mais non crétin de loup, s'amusa Stiles en le poussant pour se redresser. Mon père a peut-être des capotes, lui !

Derek roula sur le côté, un sourcil arqué, sceptique.

\- Ton père ? demanda-t-il encore une fois afin d'être sûr.

\- Oui mon père ! répliqua Stiles en sortant du lit. Il a peut-être quarante-sept ans, mais j'espère pour lui qu'il s'en sert encore.

Il sortit de la chambre comme une tornade. De son point de vue, Derek ne vit qu'une paire de fesse blanche disparaitre dans le couloir et il pouffa de rire.

Dans l'autre chambre, Stiles se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous les tiroirs en marmonnant pour lui-même. Et dire que ce matin-même, il était terriblement stressé par l'audace de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : ramener un loup chez lui pour coucher avec lui ; mais à présent, il se sentait prêt. Les gestes de Derek étaient si passionnés et fébriles que ça avait annihilé toutes ses incertitudes – il aurait été idiot de ne pas profiter du fait qu'un si bel homme le désire autant.

Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. La boîte Durex était tout simplement rangée dans le tiroir du haut de la table de nuit.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. T'es le meilleur des papas.

Il fixa la boîte.

\- Taille XL, lut-il avant d'arquer un sourcil. Wow, j'suis impressionné.

Il l'ouvrit et regarda dedans d'un œil intrigué.

\- A moitié vide, constata-t-il, amusé. Papinou, on va devoir avoir une discussion toi et moi.

\- Stiles ! s'impatienta Derek de l'autre côté du mur.

\- J'arrive ! J'arrive, pas de panique !

Il retourna en trombe dans l'autre chambre. Derek, moitié allongé moitié assis sur son lit en contrejour de la fenêtre, lui présentait une vue imprenable sur son corps sculpté dont les muscles jetaient des ombres sur sa peau, et sur sa verge fièrement dressée. Pour cacher sa gêne soudaine, Stiles lui balança la boîte à la figure.

\- La taille devrait être bonne, lança-t-il en grimpant sur le lit.

Après avoir atterrit sur le front du loup, la boîte Durex avait chu sur les couvertures défaites. Derek la ramassa et lut sur l'emballage. Il arqua un sourcil, adressa un regard à la fois agacé et amusé à Stiles, puis l'ouvrit en disant :

\- Pas tout à fait mais je vais m'en contenter.

\- Quoi c'est trop grand ?

Là, Derek était clairement vexé.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

\- Hey gros malin, répliqua vivement Stiles, je te ferais remarquer que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais voir une capote alors ! … Enfin non, pas vraiment la première fois, en fait …

A ce niveau-là des babillages de son compagnon, Derek sortit un préservatif de la boîte, jeta ladite boîte sur le côté pour qu'elle atterrisse au sol, et fit luire un rougeoiement sombre dans le gris-bleu de ces yeux.

\- … euh, Scott et moi on a toujours été curieux, alors un jour on en a acheté pour voir, continua Stiles en frissonnant lorsqu'il vit la teinte carmin dans le regard du loup, d'ailleurs je crois que ça lui a été plutôt utile parce que … il les a …

Derek venait d'ouvrir le sachet du préservatif avec ses dents et se redressait à présent sur les genoux. Stiles déglutit mais s'acharna à faire semblant de ne pas être troublé.

\- … les a utilisés … avec sa première copine. 'fin j'crois …

Dès que les mains de Derek descendirent vers son sexe dressé les yeux couleur miel de Stiles suivirent le mouvement et l'androgynus cessa de parler. Le loup, une fois le latex déroulé sur son membre dur, se pencha jusqu'à se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le matelas ; jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touchent presque. Stiles avait le souffle court et semblait paralysé.

\- Pas peur hein ? s'amusa Derek dans un souffle.

Stiles fit non de la tête, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

\- Dernière chance pour me dire non, gronda le loup en se rapprochant encore.

\- T'es pas cap, sourit Stiles en adressant un coup d'œil à ses lèvres charnues.

Derek gronda et fondit sur sa bouche. Presque immédiatement, acceptant la soumission sans rechigner, Stiles se rallongea, se laissant recouvrir sans trop se vexer – il ne fit que froncer brièvement les sourcils en se promettant de ne pas toujours agir ainsi.

Cette courte pause avait au moins eu le mérite de faire légèrement retomber la pression et ils laissèrent le désir et le plaisir revenir progressivement. Après quelques minutes, jugeant Stiles prêt, Derek glissa une main entre eux, caressa légèrement son sexe, puis continua à descendre jusqu'entre ses fesses. L'androgynus ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, continuant même à l'embrasser goulument, alors le loup osa glisser un doigt en lui pour le tester. Contre sa bouche, il sentit son compagnon retenir son souffle ; contre sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur louper un battement ; autour de ses hanches, il sentit ses jambes fines et musclées se refermer. Il avait le feu vert.

Comme tout androgynus suffisamment stimulé, Stiles s'était lubrifié lui-même – comme l'aurait fait une femme – mais Derek préféra tout de même être sûr qu'il soit suffisamment détendu et entra un deuxième doigt avant de le caresser lentement, puis un troisième en accélérant un peu le mouvement. Stiles gronda, à la fois d'excitation et d'exaspération, et bougea des hanches.

Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore lui échappa complètement et Derek retira ses doigts, empoigna son sexe plus dur que jamais, et le guida jusqu'au corps de son compagnon, dans lequel il s'insinua lentement. Un terrible frisson lui coupa le souffle et il releva la tête pour regarder Stiles. Ce-dernier avait fermé les yeux et expirait lentement. Puis il ouvrit les paupières et ils se regardèrent. Une fois entré complètement, Derek s'immobilisa, le temps que Stiles s'habitue, et recommença à respirer lentement, la tête brûlante et les reins douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard chaud engourdissait complètement son esprit tant il était focalisé sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait et sur celui qu'il pouvait faire ressentir à son compagnon tout en prenant garde à ne lui faire aucun mal, néanmoins il entendit clairement l'autre lui dire avec amusement :

\- Bon t'accélères ? C'est un chef de meute que j'ai accepté comme compagnon, pas un mollusque.

Les mâchoires de Derek se contractèrent et il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes.

\- Tu m'énerves, dit-il en se retirant doucement.

D'un coup de hanche, il le pénétra une seconde fois, plus vite, plus profondément, et parvint à lui couper le souffle. Il sourit, satisfait de lui.

\- Oh ! laissa échapper Stiles avant de voir son demi-sourire. Hé hé hé hé. C'est qu'il est bien dressé ce gentil loup. Je demande et j'obt ah !

Derek venait de commencer un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, lui coupant la parole. Stiles ferma les yeux, serra les dents, et enfouit son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de son compagnon, avant de crier de plaisir.

Et dire qu'il avait eu peur. Quel idiot !

...

Allongé, complètement détendu, avec un rythme cardiaque enfin normal, Stiles se laissait doucement glisser vers le sommeil. Dans son dos, Derek, qui le tenait dans ses bras, semblait tout aussi calme, la respiration paisible. Son corps était chaud et doux contre le sien, et Stiles adorait ça. Les bras de son compagnon l'enserraient pour le garder au chaud et le protéger, et il se sentait bien.

Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois, mais quelle fois ! Stiles avait été submergé par un tel plaisir foudroyant qu'il en avait oublié, pendant plusieurs minutes, où il se trouvait exactement. Derek avait su toucher chaque corde sensible de son corps, comme s'il n'était qu'un instrument étrange qui n'avait malgré tout aucun secret pour lui. Doué, ce fichu loup !

Intrigué, Stiles releva légèrement la tête, l'esprit encore brumeux, et plissa les yeux pour regarder les chiffres lumineux de son réveil.

\- Wou ! Derek, tu m'as fait jouir pendant quarante-trois minutes ***** !

\- Mmh-mmh, concéda le loup sans faire mine de bouger ou même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Stiles sourit et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, son corps était recouvert de sueur et ne tarderait pas à se refroidir ; il était plus de quinze heures et dans moins d'une heure il devrait donc se trouver dans le parc pour rejoindre Scott, Kira et son fils, une douche ne serait donc pas de trop. Mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de bouger. Les bras de Derek avaient tout d'une drogue moelleuse, comme un oreiller rempli de cocaïne.

Stiles pouffa de rire, amusé par ses propres pensées. Dans son dos, Derek soupira comme un gros chat repu et colla son nez à sa nuque. Durant plusieurs minutes, Stiles tenta de se convaincre de se lever, pesant le pour et le contre. Au bout d'un moment, il fut bien forcé de reconnaitre qu'il y avait nettement plus davantage à rester blotti dans les bras du loup qu'il n'y en avait à se lever. Hormis le fait retrouver son fils bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il sourit en imaginant la joie de Wyatt lorsque ce-dernier verrait son Chanloup. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à inviter ledit Chanloup à cette petite réunion au parc.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Stiles tendit l'oreille, à l'écoute de la respiration de Derek. Elle était calme, mais il sentait son cœur battre avec beaucoup de force dans son dos, il était donc pratiquement certain que le loup ne dormait pas.

\- Hey, l'interpela-t-il doucement.

Derek répondit rapidement en lui caressant la nuque avec le nez, puis l'épaule avec le menton. Stiles frissonna délicieusement lorsque le début de barbe râpeuse du loup griffa sa peau sensible. Frisson qui tomba bien vite dans ses reins et jusque dans son ventre. Et Derek le sentit évidemment car il redressa la tête et affirma sa prise autour de son corps.

\- Wyatt va être super content de te voir, murmura Stiles avec un sourire.

Cette phrase voulait dire deux choses : que Stiles signifiait clairement à son compagnon qu'il était impossible de remettre le couvert, mais aussi qu'ils se rendraient ensemble au parc récupérer leur fils.

...

Et Stiles avait raison.

Wyatt était tellement content en voyant Derek, tellement content que Chanloup soit « sorti de la m'son des méchants graçons ! » qu'il lui en sauta dans les bras du haut de ses quatre ans et quelques mois et se mit à pleurer.

 **FIN**

* * *

J'suis déééééééééésolééééééééééé de ce retaaaaaaaaaaaard hooooooooooooooorible! J'avoue tout : j'ai fais une rechute Pokémon énorme! *évite couteau, hache et autres projectiles potentiellement mortels en dansant et en sautillant*

Je sais vous m'en voulez. Le problème c'est que Pokémon est TRES chronophage, et en plus j'avais clairement pas envie de finir cette fic ! Bordel, j'aurais dû la faire plus longue. Du coup je prévois plein de bonus. Peut-être même carrément une suite. Bawais, après tout la vie commune de Stiles et Derek ne fait que commencer, ça mérite bien quelques petits trucs non ?

Boooooon sinon j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu.

Que dire de plus ? J'suis triste de finir. Mais j'suis aussi contente d'avoir pu arriver au bout, ça prouve que je peux encore le faire ;)

Voilà voilà :)

Bisous à tous ! A bientôt ! (normalement, mais je vous promet de ne pas refaire de silence radio de deux mois, promis juré XD)

Petite dédicace toute particulière à une fic terminée depuis un petit moment mais que je ne découvre que maintenant, celle de Bruniblondi qui s'appelle " _Le Club Fantasy_ ", si vous ne connaissez pas, foncez ! Faites gaffe quand même, c'est un peu BDSM et bondage, allez pas vous faire mal aux yeux si vous n'aimez pas ;)

Réponse particulière à Tintegel : j'en serais honorée et ravie ! Préviens-moi si tu mets ta création en ligne, j'y jetterais un œil (et même les deux!) avec grand plaisir.

 ***** petit recors personnelle #^.^#


	17. Bonus 1 - Franchir un cap

**Bonus 1**

 **Franchir un cap**

 _Dix-huit mois plus tard, Beacon Hills …_

Aussi vite que possible, Stiles sortit du bâtiment et se hâta vers sa voiture. Il était en retard pour aller chercher son fils à l'école. Et il détestait être en retard pour ça. Il détestait imaginer son fils en train de paniquer en ne le voyant pas arriver. Wyatt ne paniquait jamais, d'après ce que lui disait la maîtresse du petit garçon, c'était même plutôt l'inverse, mais Stiles, lui, paniquait vite.

Il monta dans sa voiture, jeta ses affaires sur le siège passager, et tenta maladroitement d'enfoncer ses clefs dans le contact. Il grogna vite d'agacement après trois tentatives loupées, puis soupira longuement pour se calmer, réessaya, y parvint enfin, et démarra. Il détestait être en retard pour Wyatt.

La Jeep faisait un bruit étrange. Comme d'habitude. Peu importe, elle tiendrait bien jusqu'à l'école élémentaire – qui était, évidemment, de l'autre côté de la ville. Plusieurs fois, Derek lui avait proposé de se déplacer lui-même pour aller chercher le louveteau quand les horaires étaient trop serrés pour lui, mais par excès de fierté Stiles avait toujours refusé. D'autant que cela aurait donné un virage décisif à leur relation. Que Derek commence à s'occuper seul du petit, et voilà qu'ils deviendraient un vrai couple. Une vraie famille. Sauf que, quand Stiles entendait le mot famille, dans son esprit raisonnaient Shérif, Wyatt et Stiles. Pas Derek. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Pourtant …

Ils étaient un couple, évidemment. Un an et demi depuis que Derek était sorti de prison, un an depuis qu'il était totalement libre, la liberté surveillée ayant été levée ; un an et demi, donc, qu'ils se voyaient fréquemment et couchaient – souvent – ensemble. La plupart du temps chez Stiles, lorsque le Shérif était au poste et Wyatt à l'école ; plus rarement chez Derek, car ce-dernier vivait sur le territoire Hale, avec ses parents, sa sœur Laura et sa cousine Maxine, sans oublier la petite Johanna à laquelle Wyatt s'était énormément attaché. Et parfois, lorsqu'aucune de ces deux solutions n'était possible et qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre, ils se rendaient dans une chambre d'hôtel au cœur de la ville pour se retrouver. Des retrouvailles en cachette, mais dont tout le monde se doutait évidemment. A Stiles, cela suffisait. Ça donnait même un petit goût d'interdit à leur relation qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais, récemment, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le grand lit de leur chambre d'hôtel habituelle, complètement nus et reprenant leur souffle, Derek lui avait avoué que, pour lui, c'était le contraire. Il ne voulait pas rester clandestin. Ils étaient compagnons, Wyatt était leur fils ; pour lui la chose était claire : ils feraient leur vie ensemble. Mais Stiles ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Seul, avec Derek ? Acheter une maison à crédit, s'endetter sur trente ans, partager une chambre commune, un compte bancaire, une voiture, les repas, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept ensembles ? Et son père alors ? Stiles ne pouvait se décider à abandonner son père. S'il partait, le Shérif se retrouverait seul dans une grande maison sans lui et sa bougeotte, sans Wyatt et ses cris d'enfant de six ans. Seul, alors que la crise de la cinquantaine était proche ? Non, définitivement non. Hors de question pour Stiles de laisser son père. Même si, pour ça, il devait être en froid avec Derek.

Car, évidemment, lorsque ce-dernier avait émis l'idée qu'ils s'installent ensembles, Stiles avait répondu à cela un non ferme et définitif, ce qui avait blessé le loup et, depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Quatre jours en tout. Quatre jours depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet hôtel et qu'ils s'étaient quittés tendus. Derek faisait la tête, et Stiles s'en fichait. Un peu. Pas tout à fait. En réalité, ça le perturbait, évidemment, mais il s'accrochait à sa réponse initiale malgré tout, se servant de son père comme excuse pour cacher sa peur.

Sauf que quatre jours, ça commençait à faire long. Très vite, Stiles avait été à l'aise avec le sexe, principalement grâce à Derek qui avait su être patient, et trois fois sur quatre c'était lui qui réclamait qu'ils se voient. Depuis qu'ils se voyaient, jamais Stiles n'était resté aussi longtemps sans que Derek le touche. Avec ses mains fermes et rugueuses qui ne tremblaient jamais ; avec sa langue chaude et taquine qui semblait douée d'une vie propre et qui prenait un malin plaisir diabolique à chatouiller la moindre parcelle de sa peau, parfois dans des zones complètement incongrues. Et ces cheveux, ces cheveux épais et noirs dans lesquels Stiles aimait plonger les doigts pour s'y agripper et lui faire mal quand cette langue menaçait de le rendre fou.

Tirailler par un début d'érection, Stiles, mal à l'aise sur son siège, gigota en grimaçant. Quatre foutus jours ! Mais hors de question qu'il craque ; non, il ne quitterait pas son père, et oui, il se mentait ! Et alors ?!

Une nappe de fumée grise malodorante et chaude lui arriva brusquement à la figure et Stiles se mit à violemment tousser. La Jeep sursauta, toussa, bondit, puis calla et il fut forcé de se déporter à droite, toussant toujours, aveuglé par la fumée opaque qui sentait la rouille et le caoutchouc brûlé. Puis il s'arrêta. Descendit et toussa plus fort encore, tentant d'écarter la fumée de sa main. Forcé de reculer de plusieurs pas tant ça lui piquait le nez, la gorge et les yeux, Stiles se mit à jurer.

Impossible d'aller chercher Wyatt. Ni une ni deux, Stiles sortit son IPhone de la poche de son jean et appela le poste de police, composant directement le numéro du bureau de son père. Mais ce n'est pas le Shérif Stilinski qui décrocha.

\- Poste de police de Beacon Hills, adjoint Parrish je vous écoute.

\- Salut Jordan, lança Stiles d'une voix éraillée avant de tousser et de reprendre : mon père n'est pas là ?

\- Salut Stiles ! Non, le Shérif est partit ce matin pour un appel de procès du comté, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Ah si merde ! J'avais complètement oublié …

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'suis en panne et Wyatt a fini l'école depuis un quart d'heure déjà !

\- Ah mince … tu veux que j'envoie une patrouille ?

\- Ou …

Mais Stiles ne prononça pas la dernière lettre. Une patrouille de police pour aller chercher un petit garçon à l'école élémentaire était un peu excessive. Lui-même avait eu droit à ce traitement de faveur plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était enfant, et il se souvenait encore de la peur et de la gêne que cela avait suscitée en lui plusieurs fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que Wyatt était un grand garçon à présent. Maintenant âgé de six ans, il remarquait les choses et se posait beaucoup de question.

« Papa pourquoi ça pousse pas un arbre ? »

« Papa comment ça fait pour voler un oiseau ? »

« Papa pourquoi Chanloup il est pas à la maison ? »

« Papa comment le chasseur il a fait pour sortir le Petit Chaperon Rouge du ventre du loup ? »

« C'est vrai que les loups sont toujours les méchants ? »

« Pourquoi c'est rose un cochon ? »

« Pourquoi ça se mange pas ça ? »

« Papa pourquoi Chanloup il grogne ? »

« Papi, comment ça marche un pistolet ? »

« La cigogne, comment elle fait pour apporter les bébés ? »

« J'peux avoir un bébé moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas Chanloup ? »

En bref, il avait grandi. Trop vite, au goût de Stiles, qui regrettait déjà l'époque où il n'était qu'un bébé de deux ans qui le suivait partout et n'avait besoin que de sa présence.

\- Tu sais, reprit l'adjoint dans le téléphone, le sortant de ses pensées. Derek est peut-être disponible ?

Stiles soupira.

\- Ouais mais j'ai pas envie ! commença-t-il avant de se taire, un peu gêné.

\- De quoi ? insista Parrish avec une note amusée dans la voix.

\- Raaah ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Léger rire dans le téléphone. Stiles soupira encore et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Quand faut y aller !

\- Merci de ton aide, dit-il en levant le visage vers le ciel.

\- Mais j't'en prie.

\- Salut.

Stiles raccrocha. Prit une grande inspiration, le nez toujours en l'air, puis se jeta à l'eau. La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que Derek ne décroche.

\- Oui Stiles, dit-il d'une voix un peu brusque.

L'androgynus sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre en réponse et sa mâchoire se serrer. Derek était encore vexé et en colère et il fut pris d'une brusque envie de raccrocher au nez de ce fichu loup, mais il s'abstint. Pour Wyatt, d'abord, mais aussi parce que la voix de son compagnon avant fait naitre en lui cette chaleur brusque, cette même chaleur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et qu'ils se touchaient.

\- Content de savoir que t'es toujours en vie, railla le jeune homme, conscient de jouer avec le feu.

Derek soupira puis répondit :

\- A moi aussi tu me manques.

Stiles sentit son cœur battre fort à cause de la honte et imagina le sourire qui devait redessiner les lèvres charnues du loup alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Alors il pouffa de rire.

\- Crétin, lança-t-il, amusé.

\- Toi-même, lui répondit Derek avec sérieux.

\- En fait je ne t'appelais pas pour qu'on échange des mots d'amour. J'suis en galère là.

\- Encore la Jeep ?

\- Ne recommence pas !

Derek soupira. Plusieurs fois il avait proposé à Stiles de payer lui-même les réparations de ce monstre que son compagnon appelait affectueusement sa « chérie malodorante », ou même carrément, parce que ça irait plus vite selon lui, de l'emmener à la casse et d'en acheter une autre. Mais Stiles avait toujours refusé. Premièrement parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il dépende de Derek pour quoi que ce soit, et deuxièmement parce qu'il refusait tout bonnement de se séparer de son amour sur quatre roues, qu'elle sente bon ou non.

\- Où tu es ? lui demanda Derek avec un soupir d'effort, comme s'il se levait.

\- T'embête pas à venir me chercher, je vais appeler le dépanneur et il ne viendra pas avant plusieurs minutes, répondit Stiles en se rapprochant de sa voiture maintenant qu'elle fumait moins. En fait ce qu'il faudrait c'est …

Il marqua une courte pause. Au silence qu'il entendait dans le téléphone, il sut que Derek savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- 'fin, faudrait que t'ailles chercher Wyatt à l'école, termina-t-il en soupirant. Il doit m'attendre depuis un quart d'heure, je ne voudrais pas qu'il attende trop longtemps.

\- D'accord, répondit immédiatement le loup. Et toi comment tu vas faire ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- J'envoie Laura te chercher si tu veux. Elle est dispo.

Stiles serra fort les lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil à sa Jeep comme si elle connaissait toutes les réponses qui se posaient dans l'univers, puis gratta une démangeaison soudaine dans le cou. Là où Derek lui avait fait le dernier suçon, quatre jours plus tôt. C'était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu'il le tenait, il fallait qu'il lui fasse une marque.

\- Stiles ? s'impatienta justement le loup.

\- Euh oui ! Oui. D'accord, j'appelle le dépanneur et j'attends ta sœur.

Il y eut un petit rire dans son oreille, comme si Derek avait deviné ses pensées, et il se sentit rougir.

\- A tout à l'heure, lui dit son compagnon avant de raccrocher.

Stiles écarta l'IPhone de son oreille puis gonfla ses joues et poussa un grand soupir. Tout en cherchant le numéro de S.O.S dépannage dans son répertoire, il se dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'appeler d'abord la maîtresse d'école de Wyatt, que cette dernière ne soit pas trop surprise en voyant arriver devant le portail un loup puissant à l'air pas franchement commode.

Car, il va s'en dire que les manières de Derek ne s'était pas énormément arrangé question sociabilité. Avec Stiles il souriait et avait même appris à le taquiner ; avec Wyatt il était d'une douceur et d'une patience à toute épreuve, véritable exploit quand on voyait la chipie que devenait le louveteau ; avec le Shérif, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une même pièce – ce qui était rare, autant l'avouer – il savait être respectueux mais gardait un silence prudent. En compagnie d'étranger, par contre …

Stiles sourit pour lui-même, amusé d'imaginer la déconvenue de la jeune maîtresse d'école lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à ce grand loup taciturne asticoté par un louveteau diabolique …

...

\- Wyatt ? Wyatt ?

Le petit garçon daigna lever les yeux de son dessin et sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, à côté de sa chaise.

\- Ton papa vient de m'appeler mon grand, reprit cette-dernière avec douceur, il ne peut pas venir te chercher, il a un problème avec la voiture.

\- En panne ? demanda immédiatement le petit avec innocence.

Sa maîtresse eut un rire bref. Elle aussi commençait à avoir l'habitude des déconvenues répétées de la famille Stilinski avec leur véhicule.

\- Oui, en panne, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Il a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour venir te chercher, quelqu'un qui s'appelle Derek.

\- Chanloup ?! s'écria immédiatement l'enfant en bondissant de sa chaise. Chanloup vient me chercher ?

\- Qui ?

Mais Wyatt courait déjà vers le couloir où était suspendu son manteau et son sac d'école à l'effigie de Batman. Rassurée de constater que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, la jeune femme le suivit pour vérifier s'il prenait bien toutes ses affaires, tout en regardant fréquemment par la fenêtre pour voir si personne n'arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Derek « Chanloup », le père et le grand-père de Wyatt n'en ayant jamais fait mention, et était curieuse de découvrir qui cela pouvait bien être. Mais, pour le moment, seules quelques mamans occupées à discuter les derniers potins se trouvaient encore devant la grille de l'école avec leurs enfants qui gambadaient autour d'elles et entre leurs jambes, heureux que cette journée contraignante d'apprentissage soit terminée.

Le temps que Wyatt enfile son manteau, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres plaqué sur son visage poupin d'enfant heureux, une Camaro noire se gara non loin de la grille. La jeune maîtresse d'école fronça les sourcils et tendit le cou pour mieux voir malgré la distance – mais, étant une Félidée, elle avait une très bonne vue – car elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de voiture s'arrêter ici. Les parents de cette école publique n'étaient pas assez riches pour s'offrir ce luxe, et elle ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer : les mamans qui prenaient leur temps sur le trottoir près de la grille le virent, elles aussi.

Un homme descendit de la Camaro. La jeune femme se raidit instantanément, identifiant instinctivement ce mâle comme un gros gabarit puissant et différent d'elle. Pas un Félidé. Quelque chose de bien plus fort. Il était grand, les épaules larges, et les muscles de son torse saillaient sous son tee-shirt malgré les pans de son blouson en cuir. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais si profond qu'ils jetèrent des lueurs bleues sous le soleil, étaient savamment coiffés dans une sorte de négligé nonchalant qu'elle devina en réalité très travaillé. Il portait des lunettes de soleil sous ses sourcils noirs, cachant ainsi la moitié de son visage alors que l'autre moitié, de ses joues à son menton, était recouverte d'un duvet sombre qu'elle imagina à la fois dur et doux sous ses doigts. Elle frémit lorsque l'odeur lui parvint enfin, et elle comprit. Un loup. Derek, comme Derek Hale, de la meute de loup qui s'était définitivement et publiquement installé à Beacon Hills voilà trois années suite à l'emprisonnement de leurs prédécesseurs, la meute de Madeleine Hale. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa le petit Wyatt, toujours occupé à fermer les boutons à pression de son manteau. Elle n'ignorait pas, puisqu'elle était une thérianthrope elle aussi, que ce petit était un louveteau, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il était un Hale, et encore moins que le nouvel alpha de cette meute était son père.

Wyatt, à son tour, sentit l'odeur et son sourire se fit plus grand encore lorsqu'il l'identifia. Il releva la tête, jetant sur sa maîtresse un regard rouge flamboyant, et poussa un cri ravi.

\- C'est Chanloup ! aboya-t-il joyeusement avant de s'élancer dans le couloir vers la porte de sortie.

La jeune femme, chargée de vérifier que chaque enfant rejoignait ses parents en toute sécurité, le suivit aussi vite qu'elle le put, le cœur affolé et les paumes des mains moites. Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski ? Vraiment ?!

Elle sortit du bâtiment et vit le louveteau courir à toute jambe vers son père, qui s'accroupit lestement pour le réceptionner dans ses bras, tout ça sous les regards ébahis des mères muettes et d'une jeune maîtresse d'école qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

...

Derek était nerveux. Lui et Laura quittèrent la propriété en même temps, la jeune femme lui promettant de revenir avec son homme en moins d'une heure – les dépanneurs n'étaient jamais bien pressés dans la région – ce à quoi il répondit d'un grognement avant de monter dans sa Camaro et de démarrer au quart de tour. Et si Wyatt refusait de partir avec lui ? Et si la maîtresse d'école, ne le connaissant pas, refusait de lui laisser le petit ? Et si Stiles changeait d'avis ?

Si, à l'extérieur, rien ne le laissait paraître, en réalité il était très anxieux. Lorsqu'il parvint près de l'école élémentaire de son fils, il avisa quelques voitures, quelques mères avec leurs enfants, et se gara le plus près possible du trottoir avant de descendre. Le plus calmement possible, il rajusta sa veste et ses lunettes, avant de se dire qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de les enlever lorsqu'il vit les regards stupéfaits des femmes à quelques mètres de lui qui le fixaient comme une bête curieuse, leurs progénitures gambadant autour d'elle en toute innocence.

Sans leur accorder un seul regard, sans même s'attarder sur les quelques effluves excitées qu'il percevait – il avait l'habitude de faire cet effet aux femelles, surtout aux mères au foyer mariées qui s'ennuyaient de leur routine – il pénétra dans la cour de l'école. Et il le vit. Ce petit garçon au large sourire joyeux qui courait vers lui, son large cartable se balançant dans son dos au rythme de sa course. Tout naturellement, il s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras au louveteau qui se précipita contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il rit, de ce rire clair et naturel qui lui venait si souvent chaque fois qu'il était heureux, comme Stiles, et qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres charnues de Derek qui se redressa lestement, portant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Papa il est en panne ! déclara joyeusement ce-dernier. C'est la voiture.

\- Oui, sourit Derek en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant. Je sais.

\- J'ai fait un dessin, tu veux le voir ?

\- Bien sûr je veux le voir.

\- Il est dans ma classe.

Le petit pointa le bâtiment de l'école du doigt et Derek suivit la direction des yeux, réalisant alors qu'une jeune femme était sortie et, debout au milieu de la petite cours, les regardait, un sourire prudent mais ravis aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'approchant lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait vu. Je suis Mademoiselle Blake, la maîtresse de Wyatt.

Elle lui tendit une main timide, légèrement tremblante, que Derek serra fortement. Il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts et détesta ça.

\- Bonjour, Derek Hale, se présenta-t-il brusquement.

\- C'est papa ! s'extasia Wyatt avec un grand sourire coquin.

\- Oui, sourit la jeune femme avec chaleur, Stiles vient de m'appeler, il m'a prévenu que vous viendriez.

\- Oh …

Lui qui avait craint de ne pas pouvoir repartir avec son fils constata que son compagnon avait pris les devants et tout prévu. Il sourit. La jeune femme en face de lui sembla avoir un sursaut, comme si elle venait de recevoir une petite décharge électrique. Soudain, Wyatt tendit sa petite main vive vers le visage de Derek et attrapa ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Je peux prendre ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en toute innocence en les soulevant du nez du loup qui fronça les sourcils mais le laissa faire.

Un instant ébloui par la lumière du soleil, Derek plissa les yeux. Néanmoins, il vit très nettement la jeune femme en face de lui se mordre un instant la lèvre inférieure. Oui, ses yeux gris-vert, cerclés de bleu durant les beaux jours, détonaient sur sa peau ambrée et sous ses cheveux sombres, et il avait l'habitude de susciter une telle envie chez les femmes. Mais là, en présence de son fils, alors qu'il sentait encore l'odeur de Stiles sur lui et qu'il sentait toujours le goût de sa peau dans sa bouche, ça l'agaça.

\- Regarde Chanloup ! s'exclama Wyatt en tournant son visage vers lui.

Un grand sourire coquin lui mangeait la moitié du visage, alors que l'autre moitié était cachée sous les lunettes noires qui paraissaient gigantesque sur lui.

\- Superbe bonhomme, lui dit Derek en souriant.

Soudain, le petit gigota dans ses bras pour retourner par terre et son père le déposa au sol aussi prudemment que possible.

\- Viens ! lança alors le louveteau en se hâtant vers le bâtiment. Viens voir mon dessin Chanloup !

Et il courut vers l'école, gêné par son cartable trop grand et par les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez trop petit. Derek le suivit, invité par Mademoiselle Blake qui lui sourit gentiment. Rien qu'à son odeur, il sentit qu'elle était prête à s'allonger immédiatement sous lui s'il le lui demandait et il se retint de justesse d'envoyer vers elle une vague d'agressivité ; il s'agissait quand même de la maîtresse de Wyatt, il aurait donc été malvenu qu'il ait de mauvais rapports avec elle. Mais il était sur les dents. Avant, avant même que Madeleine vienne le chercher pour faire de lui un étalon reproducteur, il aimait que les femmes ne lui résistent pas. Il en avait allongé des dizaines, appréciant de les sentir soumise dans ses bras et totalement offertes, profitant d'être pour elles aussi attirant que du miel pour des abeilles. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir un jour osé traiter les femmes de cette façon, et il avait un compagnon. Les loups étaient fidèles jusqu'à la mort.

Puis il réalisa que Stiles était tout le contraire de ces femmes avec qui il avait couché. Ce garçon qui, presque deux ans plus tôt, avait eu si peur la première fois qu'ils furent seuls et nus l'un contre l'autre, était devenu un amant passionné avec des idées farfelues qui aimait prendre les devants et diriger les choses. Le souci, c'est que Derek préférait, lui aussi, mener le jeu, aussi leurs ébats tournaient-ils parfois à la lutte. Sentant une douce chaleur naitre au creux de sa poitrine, Derek eut un petit sourire en coin. Quatre jours que lui et cet idiot se faisaient la tête, mais c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis des années tant ça lui manquait.

\- C'est la première fois que vous voyez l'école de Wyatt, je me trompe ? lui demanda Mademoiselle Blake, le sortant encore une fois de ses pensées.

\- Non, c'est exact, répondit-il aussi succinctement que possible.

\- C'est dommage !

\- Il faudrait dire ça à Stiles.

Il avait tenté d'être le moins acide possible, mais au sourire ravi qui étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, il sut qu'elle avait sans aucun doute deviné que les choses étaient légèrement tendues entre lui et son compagnon en ce moment, et elle s'en réjouissait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et suivirent le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de classe dans laquelle Wyatt et son gros cartable venaient de disparaître.

\- J'espère que vous viendrez plus souvent, reprit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Wyatt était tellement content quand je lui ai dit que vous veniez le chercher !

\- Mmh …

Derek se retint de répondre que, là encore, tout dépendait de Stiles, mais il eut peur que cela encourage la jeune femme alors il se contenta de grogner.

\- Nous organisons justement une fête de commémoration du onze septembre où les enfants présenteront un spectacle, vous pourriez …

\- Viens Chanloup ! s'écria Wyatt depuis sa salle de classe, coupant sa maîtresse. Viens voir !

Derek pénétra dans la pièce et sentit une bouffée de nostalgie le renvoyer presque vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait eu une classe pratiquement similaire : le mur d'en face n'était que des fenêtres donnant sur la cours intérieure de l'école ; des petites tables individuelles étaient parfaitement alignées devant le tableau noir sur quatre rangées de dix exactement ; et puis, un peu partout, il y avait des étagères pleines d'encyclopédie ou d'outil de mathématique et de géométrie – des équerres, des règles, des rapporteurs – il y avait aussi des pots de crayons remplis, des tas de feuilles blanches, un globe terrestre, quelques plantes dans leurs pots colorés, manifestement peints par les enfants eux-mêmes, plus une armoire fermée tout au bout de la pièce, au pied de laquelle s'étalaient quelques jouets : des voitures, des balles, des figurines de super-héros et autres petits choses. Certainement là pour distraire les enfants durant la récréation s'il pleuvait à l'extérieur, puisque cette école était dépourvue de préau.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama Wyatt en lui présentant une feuille bariolée de tout un tas de couleur. Regarde ! Là c'est papi, là papi-J et mamie, là tata Laura pis Maxi et Jo !

Derek regarda le dessin en souriant et devina, parmi les tâches de couleur qui devaient être des arbres, un ciel et deux ou trois soleils, des bonhommes en bâtonnets qui se tenaient la main en arborant des sourires gigantesques sur leur tête démesurée.

\- Pis là c'est toi, moi et papa ! termina fièrement son fils. On tient notre main tous les trois !

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda curieusement Derek en touchant du doigt quelque chose d'étrange et de marron aux pieds de leur portrait.

\- Un chien !

\- Un … chien ?

\- Oui, un chien !

\- D'accord … pourquoi ?

\- Pass'que j'veux un chien ! Je peux ?

\- Ah ça, va falloir demander à ton père.

\- Mais toi tu peux m'offrir un chien ?

\- On verra.

\- Ouais !

Ravi, Wyatt battit des mains. Derek tenta de modérer ses ardeurs en lui précisant qu'il n'avait pas dit oui, mais le petit garçon ne l'entendait plus et sautillait de joie sous le sourire amusé de sa maîtresse Mademoiselle Blake et le regard consterné de son père.

Finalement, il parvint à sortir son fils de l'école et à l'emmener dans sa voiture, préférant ne rien répondre à la jeune femme qui, une nouvelle fois, l'invita à cette fête de commémoration en lui faisant part de sa joie de l'y voir, et peut-être de le revoir bientôt à une sortie de classe. Il ignora, encore une fois, les regards intéressés des mères qui s'étaient plus attardées que d'habitude devant la grille, et amena son fils chez lui.

Durant tout le trajet, ceinturé à l'arrière de la Camaro, le petit Wyatt ne cessa de babiller, racontant sa journée, récitant ce qu'il avait appris en géographie, heureux de déclarer qu'il avait joué au ballon-prisonnier sans se faire mal alors que l'une de ses petites camarades, une certaine Chloé, avait pleuré longtemps après avoir reçu le ballon en mousse sur le nez.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut chez lui que Derek se rendit compte que Wyatt n'avait plus ses lunettes de soleil, ni sur le nez ni dans aucune de ses poches, et il revit clairement le petit garçon poser lesdites lunettes sur sa table de travail alors qu'il lui présentait son dessin. Il allait donc devoir retourner à l'école pour les récupérer.

\- Coucou ! s'écria Wyatt en entrant dans la grande maison des Hale. C'est moi !

\- Hey petit loup ! l'accueillit son papi-J en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- En Chine, y'a beaucoup de chinois, récita le garçon avec grand sérieux.

Juan Hale éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-fils avant de l'aider à retirer son gros cartable et son blouson. Pendant ce temps-là, Derek avait suspendu sa veste au porte-manteau à l'entrée.

\- Laura n'est pas revenue ? demanda-t-il à son père.

\- Pas encore. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Elle est où Jo ? demanda Wyatt à son tour.

\- Johanna fait encore la sieste, alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

\- J'peux aller la réveiller ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un bébé, elle a besoin de dormir.

\- Ah oui.

Maxine parvint à son tour dans l'entrée et sourit en voyant le petit garçon aux pieds de Derek.

\- Wyatt ! appela-t-elle joyeusement. Tu viens prendre ton goûter ?

\- Ah oui ! s'extasia le louveteau en abandonnant derrière lui son père et son papi-J.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Wyatt ? le reprit Derek en le suivant dans la cuisine.

\- Merci tatie Maxi !

\- Mais je t'en prie mon grand, sourit Maxine en adressant un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait Talia Hale, un torchon sur l'épaule et une tasse de café fumante dans la main. Sur la petite table près du mur avaient été disposés un bol, un paquet de céréale au chocolat et une bouteille de lait. Wyatt prit place sur la chaise, grimpant dessus vaille que vaille malgré sa petite taille, puis battit des jambes dans le vide tout en se servant une bonne flopée de Chocapic suivit d'une grosse rasade de lait, tout ça sous le regard attendrit de sa grand-mère qui vint déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de se tourner vers Derek.

\- Laura vient d'appeler, dit-elle d'une voix calme, comme à l'accoutumée. Apparemment le dépanneur en a pour une quarantaine de minute.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Derek.

Elle fixa gravement son fils qui se servait, à son tour, une tasse de café dans la cafetière qu'elle s'était préparée, et plissa les yeux.

\- Voilà qui est étrange, dit-elle simplement.

\- De quoi ? lui demanda Derek, surprit.

\- Laura m'appelle moi pour me dire que le dépanneur sera long.

Derek but une gorgée de café sans rien dire, se doutant évidemment de ce que sa mère soupçonnait. Tout en croquant ses céréales avec bonheur, Wyatt se mit à chantonner. Maxine avait disparu dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre dans laquelle dormait sa fille, et Juan, pressentant une discussion sérieuse mère-fils, disparut dans le salon.

\- Mmh, grogna finalement le loup lorsqu'il constata que sa mère ne reprendrait pas la parole tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit quelque chose.

\- La question que je me pose c'est, pourquoi n'est-ce pas Stiles qui t'a appelé pour te le dire ?

\- Mmmmh …

\- Je vois.

Détournant le regard, agacé, Derek se concentra sur son fils. Ce-dernier était manifestement occupé à une nouvelle bêtise : concentré, il déposait sur la table des goûtes de lait avec sa cuillère.

\- Wyatt qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du petit.

\- Je dessine un lapin blanc ! répondit fièrement ce-dernier.

\- Un dessin c'est sur une feuille et avec des crayons Wyatt. Faut nettoyer ça maintenant.

\- D'accord !

Et là le louveteau se pencha en avant, enfouissant dans ses cheveux la cuillère sur laquelle dégoulinait encore du lait, et aspira bruyamment les quelques gouttes qui se trouvaient sur la table.

\- Voilà ! dit-il joyeusement.

Derek ferma fortement les paupières, prit une grande inspiration puis, plutôt que de s'énerver, pouffa de rire, imiter par sa mère.

Au même moment, Maxine arriva dans la cuisine, portant dans ses bras la petite Johanna au visage encore ensommeillé.

\- Jo ! s'écria vivement Wyatt avec joie.

\- Regarde qui est là ma chérie, susurra la jeune femme à sa fille à moitié endormie. Qui c'est ?

Pour toute réponse, la petite adressa à Wyatt un coucou mou de la main gauche, le pouce de la main droite dans la bouche, la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Regarde ! s'écria le louveteau, pas du tout démonté par le manque d'enthousiasme de sa jeune amie. Je vais te dessiner un lapin blanc.

Et, avec méticulosité, il s'efforça de faire réapparaitre son dessin avec du lait. Derek haussa les sourcils mais décida de ne rien dire cette fois, fatigué, et se contenta de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Tout va bien entre vous ? lui demanda sa mère, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Tout dépend de ce que « bien » veut dire pour toi, répondit Derek en grondant.

\- Chanloup ? appela Wyatt en levant vers lui des yeux étonnés. Mon lapin y te ressemble !

Talia éclata de rire.

...

\- Quarante minutes ?! s'écria Stiles dans le téléphone.

\- Désolé, tous nos dépanneurs sont occupés et nous avons encore deux personnes qui ont besoin de notre aide avant vous.

Stiles soupira et se frotta vigoureusement le crâne, réalisant par la même occasion que ses cheveux étaient un peu longs et qu'il ferait bien de passer chez le coiffeur. Finalement, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il reprit sa conversation avec l'opératrice et lui précisa où il se trouvait exactement avant de raccrocher et de se résoudre à attendre. Heureusement qu'il avait pris l'initiative de contacter Derek, sans cela Wyatt serait encore en train d'attendre à l'école.

Il s'adossa à la Jeep, croisa les bras et fixa la route. Le capot ouvert de sa voiture laissait encore monter vers le ciel quelques nappes de fumées grises. Il avait tenté de bricoler un peu mais rien à faire – cette fois, sa chérie était vraiment dans le coma – mais il s'était, de ce fait, légèrement tâché de cambouis : il en avait sur les mains et sur son tee-shirt auparavant blanc.

Au bout de quelques minutes, assaillit par l'étonnante chaleur de ce début septembre, il se laissa glisser au sol et, les coudes sur les genoux, regarda ses mains. La route était étonnamment calme, il n'avait vu passer aucune voiture depuis qu'il était en panne. Et, comme souvent lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, il se mit à penser à Derek. Etait-il auprès de Wyatt en ce moment ? Dans quel état était-il ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone, le loup avait semblé moins en colère que ce à quoi s'était attendu Stiles, mais il était tellement dur de déchiffrer les émotions de cet imbécile que, la plupart du temps, le jeune homme ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Sauf pour le sexe.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Ils n'étaient pas complémentaires dans ces cas-là, loin de là. Sexuellement, c'était complexe entre eux. Bien sûr, Stiles était toujours le dominé, quoi qu'il arrive, et il n'imaginait pas les choses autrement – sans doute parce qu'il était androgynus, il s'imaginait mal être celui qui pénétrait l'autre – mais ce que Derek aimait, c'était l'allonger et le recouvrir entièrement, le tenir fermement sous son corps et l'immobiliser. Lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était que Derek soit sur le dos pour qu'il puisse être sur lui, mais dans ces cas-là, même s'il était d'accord pour commencer, instinctivement son compagnon le faisait toujours basculer. Et ils se retrouvaient à lutter un moment avant que l'un des deux ne finissent par abdiquer. Le plus souvent, c'était Derek, parce que Stiles savait se montrer très tenace. Et parfois non.

Dans un grognement, Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et se frotta les yeux. Quatre jours plus tôt, par exemple, c'était le loup qui avait eu le dernier mot. Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait mordu et que Stiles s'était senti obligé de se soumettre – fichu instinct Canidé ! Il pouvait encore sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien, sa peau brûlante frotter la sienne, ainsi que les poils durs de sa barbe qui venaient irriter la peau sensible de son cou et ceux, plus doux, de son torse. Il avait encore la sensation de chacun de ses muscles qui frémissait sous ses doigts, répondant à chacune de ses caresses, jusqu'à se tendre à l'extrême et devenir dur comme le béton lorsqu'il jouissait, lorsqu'il éjaculait en grognant au creux de son oreille.

Un bref klaxon le fit sursauter et Stiles ouvrit les yeux, sans avoir eu conscience de les fermer. Une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, une BMW gris métallisée, se gara juste derrière sa vieille Jeep décrépite. Il se redressa, plissant des yeux sous le soleil. Laura descendit de la voiture en lui adressant un grand sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Non c'est pas ça, répliqua la jeune femme en parvenant à sa hauteur, tu as une trace de crasse sur la joue.

\- Ah !

Stiles se frotta les deux joues vigoureusement.

\- Ouais, j'ai tenté de bricoler un peu le monstre, j'en ai plein les doigts alors !

Laura éclata franchement de rire et lui attrapa les deux poignets pour l'arrêter.

\- Arrête, dit-elle amusée. T'es en train de t'en étaler partout. Attends.

Elle retourna vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière côté passager, farfouilla un instant dans la boîte à gant et revint vers lui avec un paquet de mouchoirs.

\- Tiens.

Stiles prit le paquet en la remerciant, sortit un mouchoir et tenta de se nettoyer.

\- Combien de temps avant que le dépanneur arrive ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Une quarantaine de minute bordel ! Raah le temps que je perds ça me rend dingue !

Tout en souriant, la jeune femme sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et appela sa mère pour l'informer du temps qu'elle resterait avec lui. Elle en profita pour demander si Derek était revenu, puis raccrocha en remerciant Talia une fois qu'elle eut obtenu une réponse. Stiles lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Lui et Wyatt ne sont toujours pas rentrés, lui dit-elle, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, depuis la maison l'école est à l'opposé.

\- Mmh.

Stiles termina de se nettoyer tout à fait puis s'évertua à déchirer le mouchoir à moitié noir en tout petit morceau. Laura le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis se décida à lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien ! s'empressa de répondre Stiles.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard sceptique, pas du tout convaincu, qui ressemblait énormément à celui que lui adressait Derek lorsqu'il savait qu'il lui mentait. Aussi Stiles soupira-t-il.

\- On s'est un peu engueulé, avoua-t-il.

\- Ça j'avais deviné. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il veut …

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration puis expira en regardant son mouchoir en lambeaux.

\- Il veut qu'on vive ensemble, dit-il finalement.

\- Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, répliqua Laura en venant s'adosser à la Jeep à ses côtés. C'est le prochain cap à franchir non ?

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Ah.

Stiles laissa échapper un bruit de gorge à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le rire réfréné et continua :

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul.

\- Ah, c'est ça ton excuse ?

Pour toute réponse, Laura reçut un regard on ne peut plus agressif.

\- Stiles, soupira-t-elle, soit au moins sincère avec toi-même. Tu as dit non parce que tu as peur.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Et alors tu ne crois pas que si Derek est fâché, c'est justement parce que tu lui sers une excuse bidon plutôt que de lui dire la vérité ?

\- Je … j'crois pas qu'il soit assez malin pour ça.

Laura pouffa de rire.

\- Non je veux dire ! se reprit Stiles avec un sourire. Enfin, pour les rapports sociaux … il est un peu à la ramasse faut dire, alors je doute qu'il ait compris ça.

\- Le fait qu'il exprime moins de chose que toi ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il en ressente moins.

\- Mmh …

\- De quoi tu as peur exactement ?

Encore une fois, Stiles prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de répondre.

\- De la routine. De l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. De …

Il adressa à son amie un coup d'œil curieux. Laura pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tic qui lui était propre, signe qu'elle écoutait attentivement, comme un chien aux aguets.

\- Il a été très vite sincère tu sais, reprit le jeune homme en levant le visage vers le ciel. Il a toujours voulu une grande famille. Il veut des enfants, beaucoup d'enfant.

\- Il te l'a déjà demandé ? le coupa Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un autre enfant.

\- Non ! Non … il s'occupe de Wyatt et ça a l'air de lui suffire mais … si on vit ensemble il me le demandera peut-être.

Laura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis l'humidifia d'un coup de langue avant d'hasarder :

\- Et c'est de ça que tu as peur ?

\- Oui, répondit sincèrement Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dirais non. Et là on se fera vraiment la gueule. Et j'ai pas envie de vivre avec quelqu'un en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Laura fronça les sourcils. Stiles semblait sûr de lui : il était encore un androgynus mais sa décision semblait définitive. Pas d'autre enfant. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui poser la question afin d'être vraiment certaine, mais le camion de dépannage se présenta brusquement devant eux, comme venu de nulle part, coupant court à leur discussion.

Le verdict du dépanneur fut sans appel : le démarreur de la Jeep avait presque complètement fondu, entrainant avec lui la mort de la transmission, du système de refroidissement et des fusibles. En bref, la Jeep ne roulerait plus avant un long moment, et les réparations allaient lui coûter … enfin, pour payer ça, Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il ferait peut-être bien de vendre quelques-uns de ses ovules.

Après que le camion fut parti, emmenant sa chérie derrière lui, Stiles grimpa dans la BMW et laissa Laura le conduire chez elle. Il se doutait que Derek avait emmené Wyatt directement chez les Hale, sans se dire que Stiles préfèrerait sans doute rentrer chez lui mais il n'en prit pas ombrage.

\- J't'invite à dîner, lui dit brusquement Laura, ayant certainement deviné ses pensées.

\- Hein ? Oh merci, mais c'est pas la peine.

\- Rentrer chez toi pour aider Wyatt à faire ses devoirs, préparer à manger, lui répéter pendant une demi-heure d'aller faire sa toilette, et puis une demi-heure encore avant qu'il daigne aller se coucher, et après ça plancher sur tes dossiers en souffrance … t'es sûr que tu préfères pas lâcher du lest un peu et me laisser t'inviter, tout simplement ?

Stiles rigola et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière. L'appui-tête de la voiture était confortable. Il se frotta les paupières pour la énième fois.

\- D'accord, sourit-il en direction de la jeune femme. D'accord, je veux bien te laisser m'inviter.

\- Wyatt fera ses devoirs chez nous, ça te fera ça en moins. Et ça vous laissera peut-être le temps, à toi et Derek, de discuter.

\- Mmh. Peut-être.

...

Talia fut heureuse de cette nouvelle et réitéra l'invitation avec joie. Pour une raison inconnue, Stiles ne passait pas énormément de temps chez les Hale. Non pas qu'il ne s'y sente pas à l'aise, mais, comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Laura, il avait du mal à franchir le cap. Et il n'ignorait pas que, s'il acceptait de s'installer avec Derek, ils vivraient ici, sur cette propriété. Près du reste de la meute, comme il en allait ordinairement dans les familles de loups.

Comme il faisait encore chaud, Talia et Juan préparèrent une salade gigantesque faite de poulet rôti froid, d'ananas et de petite tomate ronde, agrémentée de fêta, de maïs croquant et d'huile de noix. Un plateau de charcuterie circula autour de la table, bien garnie, puis un plateau à fromage et quelques fruits furent servis en dessert. Stiles passa une bonne soirée. Il s'entendait très bien avec Laura, qui était devenue, avec le temps, comme une sœur pour lui, mais aussi avec Maxine, que son père fréquentait depuis quelques mois. Oui, Maxine Hale était devenue l'amante du Shérif Stilinski, et si le père et le fils n'en parlaient presque jamais, tout comme ils ne parlaient jamais de la relation de Stiles et Derek, le jeune homme savait que ça se passait bien.

Quant à Wyatt, il eut la chance d'être aidé de son papi-J pour faire ses devoirs, puis joua toute la soirée avec sa grande copine, la petite Johanna, une vraie chipie pleine d'énergie une fois totalement réveillée, et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire tourner le petit garçon en bourrique. Si trois années les séparaient, ça ne semblait pas les déranger.

Stiles admit, alors que l'heure de partir approchait, que Laura avait eu une bonne idée. Oui, ça lui avait fait du bien de ne pas avoir à s'occuper des devoirs de son fils et du repas. Se faire servir avait quelque chose de reposant. Néanmoins, il tint à faire la vaisselle pour remercier Talia alors que cette dernière profitait d'un moment de répit pour boire un café noir avec son mari sur la terrasse. Laura et Maxine se trouvant dans le salon avec les enfants, Stiles était donc seul dans la cuisine. Jusqu'à ce que Derek le rejoigne.

Silencieux et furtif comme un prédateur en chasse, le loup s'approcha de son compagnon sans faire un seul bruit, cachant si bien son aura que, lorsqu'il attrapa Stiles par les hanches, ce-dernier sursauta et laissa tomber les couverts qu'il nettoyait au fond de l'évier dans un grand bruit métallique.

\- Abruti ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de lui donner un coup de coude. J'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Derek en se collant contre son dos.

Stiles sentit une douce chaleur naitre au creux de ses reins alors que les bras de Derek se refermaient autour de lui. Puis le loup frôla sa nuque de ses lèvres et il le délogea d'un coup d'épaule et d'un simple :

\- Non.

\- C'est moi qui devrais faire la tête, tu crois pas ? lança Derek, agacé.

\- Bah tiens, si tu pouvais le faire justement, ça m'arrangerait.

Derek soupira mais resta collé à lui.

\- J'suis désolé Derek mais pour l'instant, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, déclara Stiles d'un ton décisif.

\- Pour l'instant ?

\- Oui, pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles soupira, déposa bruyamment les couverts dans l'égouttoir et fit volte-face, forçant le loup à le lâcher.

\- Tu peux pas te contenter de cette réponse ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Ça te rebute tant que ça de vivre avec moi ?

Pris de court, Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche ouverte.

\- Quoi ?! lança-t-il finalement. Non ! Enfin … j'en sais rien.

Derek croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine, les sourcils froncés. La colère le quittait peu à peu pour laisser place à la déception.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, gronda Stiles.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Avec tes yeux de chien battu !

Mais Derek insista, quoi qu'un peu amusé par la situation.

\- Laisse-moi du temps, soupira finalement son compagnon. Juste du temps d'accord ? Faudrait que j'en parle à mon père et …

\- S'il y avait autre chose, tu me le dirais ? demanda Derek, lui coupant presque la parole.

\- … autre chose ? Comme quoi ?

\- Tu ne te sens pas de laisser ton père seul, c'est que ça ou il y a autre chose ?

Hésitant, Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Involontairement, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et sa bouche partie sur le côté en une moue que son compagnon avait appris à connaitre : gêné, Stiles hésitait entre lui mentir, et lui dire la vérité.

\- Y'a autre chose, répondit finalement l'androgynus – manifestement sa sincérité l'avait emporté. Mais, on en parlera plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ? s'impatienta Derek, piqué au vif.

\- Parce que là pour l'instant parler c'est pas franchement ma priorité.

Ce-disant, Stiles se jeta presque au cou de Derek pour coller sa bouche à la sienne. Si ce-dernier en fut d'abord surpris, il répondit bien vite au baiser et ses bras se décroisèrent pour enlacer son compagnon. Ils s'embrassèrent alors comme des assoiffés.

Derek gronda lorsque la langue de Stiles s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Son goût lui avait terriblement manqué, alors que ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Comme à son habitude, l'androgynus plongea les mains dans ses cheveux noirs et le baiser devint encore plus profond. L'odeur que dégageait le plus jeune était sans équivoque : il le voulait, maintenant.

Mais, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et parce qu'il leur fallut bien reprendre leur respiration, ils finirent par se séparer, haletants. Stiles avait les lèvres déjà rouges et les yeux brillants, et Derek dû se retenir de ne pas le soulever sur l'évier pour lui faire l'amour dans la cuisine, comme ils l'avaient fait un jour chez Stiles, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer.

Le sourire de Stiles interpela Derek, qui fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

\- Tu te rends même pas compte que tu bandes en fait ? s'amusa l'androgynus.

\- C'est de ta faute, gronda le loup d'une voix rauque. En plus j'suis sûr que t'as fait ça pour pas avoir à m'expliquer.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

Talia et Juan entrèrent à ce moment-là dans la cuisine. Stiles et Derek se séparèrent, mais leur état était bien visible, tout comme leurs odeurs respectives, facilement identifiables : celle de l'excitation.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas faire ça dans ma cuisine s'il vous plait, merci, s'amusa Talia.

...

Trois jours passèrent. Trois jours durant lesquels Stiles s'évertua à éviter Derek pour ne pas qu'ils se parlent. Non pas qu'il craigne ce tête-à-tête – quoi que – mais Derek et lui n'étaient pas les seuls concernés par ce genre de décision : il y avait Wyatt, évidemment, mais aussi le Shérif. Et Stiles devait en parler avec son père.

Ça lui fichait la trouille.

Il ne cessait de se moquer des problèmes de communication de Derek, mais la vérité c'est que son père et lui n'étaient pas bien meilleurs. Et Derek en était la principale cause.

Le Shérif n'avait jamais vraiment digéré le fait que son fils ait accepté le loup qui l'avait violé pour compagnon – oui, il persistait à dire que Derek Hale avait sexuellement agressé Stiles – et s'il n'était pas ouvertement agressif envers lui et leur relation, il n'était pas bien amical on plus. En présence de son gendre, il gardait un silence obtus, et dès qu'il était question de Derek dans la conversation, il se renfrognait et changeait de sujet. Le fait de savoir que lui et son fils couchaient ensembles le mettait sur les nerfs, alors aborder le sujet d'une possible nouvelle vie et d'un déménagement lui ferait sans douter montrer les dents.

A cela venait s'ajouter la peur personnelle de Stiles, et dont il avait parlé avec Laura. Derek n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet d'un potentiel deuxième enfant, soit parce que Wyatt lui prenait bien assez de temps, soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer son compagnon ; quoi qu'il en soit, il avait gardé un silence discret. Mais Stiles n'était pas dupe, il savait que le loup voulait une famille nombreuse. Hors lui n'en voulait pas. Il gardait un souvenir terrible de sa première grossesse et ne se sentait pas de réitérer l'expérience. D'autant que ça ne le tentait pas non plus d'avoir à s'occuper d'un bébé si peu de temps après la naissance de Wyatt, alors que ce-dernier était loin d'être autonome – d'accord, il avait six ans, mais il avait encore besoin de lui pour de très nombreuse chose – et qu'il n'était pas loin de passer le concours d'adjoint afin de mériter sa plaque d'agent de police et de passer enfin l'uniforme. Après avoir été obligé d'arrêter ses études si longtemps pour s'occuper de son fils, Stiles avait été on ne peut plus heureux de pouvoir enfin s'occuper de son avenir et de sa carrière, et un deuxième enfant mettrait un frein à tout ça.

Bref, il y avait beaucoup de points négatifs dans sa liste, et si peu de positif. Sauf que l'un des seuls points positifs valait bien tous les autres : vivre avec Derek. Si cette idée l'avait d'abord stressé, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles avait bien conscience que plus il ferait trainer les choses en longueur, plus il lui serait difficile de se jeter à l'eau, aussi prit-il la décision d'en parler à son père dès ce soir. Laura avait raison, il ne s'agissait que d'un cap à franchir.

Il sortit tard ce soir-là ; parfois, les cessions duraient plus longtemps que prévu. La tête pleine de d'articles de lois, de paragraphes et d'alinéas, Stiles sortit et prit une grande inspiration. Il faisait moins chaud aujourd'hui ; il avait plu. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une Camaro noire rutilante qui l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face. Lorsque Derek en sortit, il poussa un profond soupir d'accablement.

\- Comme tu ne te décidais pas, lança le loup en venant vers lui, j'suis venu.

\- Me décider à quoi ? le taquina Stiles en descendant les escaliers.

Derek, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, arqua un sourcil, partagé entre le scepticisme et l'agacement. Son compagnon lui adressa ce sourire coquin et moqueur dont il avait le secret.

\- Stiles, gronda Derek.

\- Relax Grand Méchant Loup, s'amusa le plus jeune. Justement j'allais en parler à mon père ce soir.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Hey ! C'est vrai !

\- Mmh-mmh …

\- Ouais, laisses tomber. Tiens, tant que t'es là, tu me ramènes ?

\- Bien sûr. Toujours pas de Jeep ?

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la Camaro qui les attendait.

\- Gna gna gna, répondit Stiles avant de soupirer.

Derek sourit et monta dans la voiture à la suite de son compagnon.

\- Comment tu faisais alors les autres soirs ? lui demanda-t-il en mettant le contact.

\- Bah je prenais le bus, ou mon père venait me chercher avec Wyatt.

\- Et pas un seul moment tu ne m'as appelé pour que je te ramène ?

\- Nope !

Ils roulèrent. Les rues de Beacon Hills étaient calmes à cette heure, dans ce quartier pourtant loin d'être résidentiel. Un court silence s'installa, Stiles refusant de parler et Derek ne trouvant pas ses mots. Finalement, après quelques minutes, c'est les mâchoires serrées qu'il demanda :

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point-là ?

Surpris, Stiles tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés, puis se mordit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils en plissant les yeux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- D'accord je ne travaille pas ! s'emporta brusquement le loup avec un mouvement vif de la main. D'accord je vis avec mes parents, et d'accord je dépends de leur argent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que !

\- Wow wow wow mon louloup, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?!

\- Je peux subvenir aux besoins de Wyatt si nécessaire, je peux m'occuper de lui ! Et de toi !

\- Mais je le sais ça gros débile !

Derek fronça les sourcils puis lui adressa un bref coup d'œil.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais attendre depuis une semaine ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Ça fait pas une semaine, pouffa Stiles avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ah ouais, si bon d'accord, ça fait peut-être une semaine. Mais, franchement, pas une seule seconde j'ai pensé à ça. Mais maintenant que t'en parles, c'est sûr que ça serait pas mal si tu te trouvais un job, même un petit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête alors ?

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller …

\- Les enfants, avoua Stiles avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Les … enfants ? répéta Derek, étonné. Mais quels enfants ?!

\- Ceux que tu serais susceptible de vouloir.

\- Nan mais on en est pas là Stiles !

\- Et on n'y sera jamais.

Derek adressa un autre coup d'œil à son compagnon, plus insistant celui-là. Stiles sentit la nervosité le gagner mais maintenant que le sujet était abordé, il ne pouvait plus y échapper – d'autant que sauter d'une Camaro en marche ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

\- Derek, il est hors de question que j'ai d'autres enfants, soupira-t-il gravement. Je ne veux pas …

Le loup garda le silence, les mains crispées sur le volant. Son visage s'était fermé. Comme toujours lorsqu'il désirait cacher ses sentiments. Impossible pour Stiles de savoir s'il était en colère, déçu, ou autre chose.

\- Je ne peux pas, rectifia-t-il prudemment.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Derek ?

\- Je m'en doutais, déclara finalement ce-dernier. Je le savais Stiles, et je savais aussi que ce serait difficile pour toi d'en parler, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais abordé ce sujet.

\- Ah.

La Camaro se déporta finalement lentement sur la droite, le long du trottoir, avant de s'immobiliser. Ils étaient parvenus à destination. Dans le salon de la maison des Stilinski, il y avait de la lumière. Le Shérif attendait le retour de son fils, et Wyatt celui de son père.

\- D'accord doooooonc, reprit Stiles en se grattant la nuque.

\- Donc si tu n'en veux pas, déclara Derek en coupant le contact, et bien on en n'aura pas. Point.

\- Mais …

\- Mais rien ! Je ne te forcerais pas, je ne te mettrais pas au pied du mur. Jamais. C'est clair ?

\- Ouais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, un peu gêné. Stiles regarda un instant par la vitre en se triturant les lèvres, avant de finalement se tourner vivement vers son compagnon.

\- Mais tu … !

\- Stiles !

\- D'accord d'accord ! Mais tu voulais ! T'as toujours voulu !

\- Ah ça suffit !

Brusquement, Derek l'attrapa par le col de son sweat, le tira à lui et l'embrassa. C'était un peu brutal, mais leur dernier baiser datant de trois jours, Stiles répondit rapidement à celui-ci. Très vite, il s'accrocha aux épaules du loup, avant de refermer ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que l'autre lui mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Puis le soulagement l'envahit. Il s'était pris la tête pendant une semaine pour quelque chose que Derek n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander. Toute la nervosité accumulée de ces derniers jours le quitta et il se rapprocha de son compagnon, devenant plus pressant, laissant vagabonder son excitation sous forme d'effluve qu'il savait alléchante pour un loup. Loup qui poussa justement un grondement affamé avant de rompre le baiser et de fondre sur son cou pour le mordre.

\- Ah mais ! s'écria Stiles avec une grimace. Aïeuh !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? gronda Derek en parcourant sa gorge avec ses dents et ses lèvres. En m'envoyant tout ça dans le nez ?

\- Hé hé hé.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, avant de commencer à se caresser ; les mains partirent sous les vêtements pour caresser les peaux frissonnantes et brûlantes. Plus excité que jamais, Stiles força Derek à se rassoir sur son siège et lui grimpa dessus, se cognant sur le volant par la même occasion.

\- Ouch !

\- T'es dingue, n'importe qui peut nous voir, sourit Derek en le tenant malgré tout fermement.

\- Cool, j'espère qu'ils apprécieront le spectacle.

Ils firent l'amour dans la voiture. Avec une dextérité et une souplesse que Derek ne lui soupçonnait pas, Stiles parvint à libérer l'une de ses jambes de son jean et de son sous-vêtement avant de retirer son sweat pour ne plus porter qu'un tee-shirt, ce qui permit à son compagnon de pouvoir atteindre sa peau plus facilement.

Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus autant touché et Stiles réalisa alors à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Le phallus fier et brûlant de Derek dans son intimité, ses dents contre sa gorge, ses doigts dans son dos ou autour de ses poignets pour le tenir, sa langue dans sa bouche, et l'odeur intense que dégageait son désir, à la fois douce et puissante, entêtante. Oh oui, il allait vivre avec lui. Que ce genre de chose puisse se répéter chaque nuit, chaque jour. Mais abandonner son père …

Un bruit de déchirure le fit sursauter alors que le plaisir montait graduellement en lui et Stiles ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour sentir les lèvres de Derek sur son épaule gauche, qu'il venait de dégager en déchirant son tee-shirt.

\- Hey ! s'indigna le plus jeune. Mon tee-sh ! Awow ! Aïe, doucement !

Derek sourit contre sa peau et eut un brusque mouvement de hanche. Le souffle coupé, Stiles ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il avait oublié le sujet de ses réflexions, et ça lui était complètement égal. Il déposa son front sur l'épaule du loup, respirant l'odeur de cuir de sa veste, et celle, plus suave, de sa peau, et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le sexe de Derek qui montait et descendait en lui, montait et descendait, montait et descendait, toujours plus brusquement. Il était mal installé, sa jambe droite, contre la portière, devenait douloureuse, et son dos heurtait parfois le volant, mais peu importe. C'était un plaisir intense comme il les aimait.

Il sentit l'orgasme venir, poindre doucement, et n'eut qu'à se concentrer quelques secondes pour qu'il explose, lui arrachant un cri. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, même les plus petits, alors que la plus brûlante des jouissances partait de ses reins pour gagner sa tête, l'aveuglant un instant.

Enfoncé profondément en lui, Derek le suivit de près, grondant à son oreille comme il le faisait chaque fois. Stiles frémit, tout son être soupirant de bien-être et de joie de l'avoir senti se délivrer dans son corps. Puis, les yeux clos, il enfouit son visage contre le cou du loup et reprit lentement son souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, l'un sur l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, ne pensant à rien, reprenant doucement leurs esprits. Ce fut Stiles qui rouvrit les yeux le premier.

Il l'avait senti venir en lui.

Il l'avait senti … dans son corps.

Il le sentait encore.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se recula, forçant Derek à faire de même, et ils se regardèrent. Dans les yeux du loup se trouvaient encore quelques paillettes rougeâtres, son souffle était encore rapide et ses cheveux complètement défaits.

\- Merde Derek …, souffla Stiles avant de déglutir, t'as pas mis de capote …

Le loup fronça les sourcils mais comprit très vite. Pas assez vite au goût de Stiles qui se dégagea de lui en jurant, lui arrachant un grondement de douleur.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il en se rhabillant, paniqué. Tu l'as fait exprès enfoiré !

\- Quoi ?! lança Derek, indigné et ignorant quoi faire.

\- Jamais au pied du mur mon cul ! Saleté de connard !

Tenant son jean ouvert pour ne pas qu'il lui tombe sur les cheville, Stiles ouvrit la portière et jaillit de la Camaro sous les yeux ébahis de Derek qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Attends ! Stiles ! Mais att ! Ah merde !

Il se rhabilla à son tour puis sortit lui aussi alors que Stiles atteignait déjà la porte de chez lui. Le loup s'élança pour le rattraper, encore un peu groggy. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou bien si, peut-être … emporté par leur désir, aucun des deux n'avait pensé à se protéger. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Pas un seul instant. Il n'avait pas fait exprès. Sauf que Stiles ne le croyait apparemment pas.

Il entra en trombe dans la maison, Stiles ayant laissé la porte grande ouverte, et glissa sur le tapis lorsqu'il tenta de s'arrêter. La commande de la télévision en main, les lunettes sur le nez, le Shérif Stilinski le regardait, surprit et les sourcils froncés, aux pieds de l'escalier. Il avait vu son fils entrer comme une tornade, complètement paniqué, et ne comprenait pas le problème. Lorsqu'il vit Derek, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Se rétablissant de justesse pour ne pas tomber, ce-dernier se figea face à son beau-père, ouvrit la bouche, tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire afin d'expliquer rapidement la situation, mais, ne trouvant pas ses mots, il se contenta de s'excuser et s'élança à son tour dans les escaliers. Wyatt, assis devant la table-basse du salon, un crayon de couleur en main et une feuille sous le nez, restait muet d'étonnement, à la fois surpris et un peu effrayé.

Derek déboula dans le couloir et se jeta sur la porte de la salle de bain, mais trop tard. Elle était fermée à clef. Il heurta le bois de plein fouet et recula d'un pas, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Stiles ?! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Il tambourina sur la porte.

\- Stiles ?! répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Un coup violent sur la porte le fit reculer.

\- Dégage ! répliqua son compagnon avec colère.

\- Ouvre-moi bordel !

\- Tu m'as dit ce que je voulais entendre, enfoiré !

\- Quoi ?!

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas. La respiration courte et rapide, Derek s'humidifia les lèvres, ignorant quoi dire d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça lui arrive ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait forcément oublié de se protéger dans un moment pareil, après avoir assuré ce genre de chose à son compagnon ?

\- T'y a pas pensé non plus ! s'écria-t-il, désormais indigné par la réaction de ce-dernier.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager, merde ! répliqua Stiles, la voix maintenant tremblante.

Derek frappa encore deux ou trois fois sur la porte avant de cesser. Quoi dire ? Quoi faire ? Ça n'était certainement pas en lui parlant comme ça qu'il arriverait à le calmer, il lui fallait tenter une autre approche. Le souffle court, il s'adossa au mur et leva la tête, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Qui pourrait l'aider dans une situation pareille ?

Ni une ni deux, il sortit son portable de sa veste et appela sa sœur, s'étonnant en même temps de voir que le Shérif n'était toujours pas monté voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu découches ce soir ? le taquina Laura en décrochant.

\- On a fait une connerie, soupira-t-il en réponse avant d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son aînée ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, Derek se braqua.

\- Bravo !

\- Hey, il est aussi responsable que moi ! s'indigna le loup.

\- Non, imbécile ! Si tu veux qu'il te pardonne plus rapidement, laisses-le comprendre de son côté qu'il s'est trompé et mets-toi tout sur le dos.

\- Pas franchement convaincu …

\- Et file à la pharmacie !

\- A la … ? Pourquoi ?

\- Les pilules du lendemain fonctionnent aussi très bien sur les androgynus petit loup.

Furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Derek se cogna volontairement l'arrière du crâne sur le mur puis raccrocha et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour sortir de la maison.

Loin de là, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit devant son ordinateur, Laura écouta la tonalité dans son portable avant de le jeter sur le matelas et d'insulter ce petit frère ingrat qui ne l'avait même pas remercié.

...

Stiles sortit de la douche, dégoulinant d'eau, tremblant de la tête aux pieds malgré la chaleur de l'eau, et se drapa dans une longue serviette. La vapeur avait envahi la pièce aussi lui fallut-il essuyer la buée sur la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Puis il se regarda dans les yeux et la panique lui coupa presque la respiration.

Il était revenu six ans en arrière lorsque, chez Scott, il avait tenté de se débarrasser de la semence de Derek après ce rapport brutal qui les avait liés une première fois. Ce soir, dans sa propre salle de bain, il avait tenté la même chose pour la seconde fois. Sentant la panique comprimer sa poitrine et flouée sa vue, il s'appuya au lavabo et tenter de calmer sa respiration. Non, les choses n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'il y a six ans. La situation était différente. Derek n'avait pas fait exprès. Bien sûr que Derek n'avait pas fait exprès.

Fermant fortement les yeux, Stiles se retint de pousser un cri de colère.

\- Abruti ! lança-t-il à la place.

Derek n'était pas plus fautif que lui dans le cas présent. Ils avaient merdé tous les deux. Emportés, ils n'avaient pensé ni l'un ni l'autre à sortir un préservatif.

Arrêtant momentanément de respirer, dressant l'oreille, Stiles tenta de percevoir si son compagnon se trouvait toujours derrière la porte. Au bout de deux battements de cœur il comprit que ça n'était pas le cas. Derek était parti, sans doute indigné de ses accusations et de ses insultes. Il se regarda encore dans la glace.

\- Imbécile ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Imbécile imbécile !

Il se mit à trembler plus fort. Il allait finir par attraper froid. Avec un peu de chance, il avait sans doute réussi à se débarrasser de toute la semence de Derek mais … si ça n'avait pas marché une première fois, pourquoi est-ce que ça marcherait maintenant ? Bien qu'à présent il ait agi quelques minutes seulement après l'accident.

Réprimant un sanglot, bien décidé à ne pas pleurer, Stiles se frictionna avec la serviette, remit rapidement ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le couloir, et constata avec soulagement que son père avait préféré rester en bas avec Wyatt ; puis il se rendit dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. La Camaro n'était plus là. Derek était partit.

Soupirant, Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit et, les coudes sur les genoux, se mit à triturer nerveusement ses mains. Quand il pensa à ce qu'il se passait peut-être en ce moment dans son ventre, un brusque tremblement le secoua des pieds à la tête et il gémit de dégoût, néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait senti Derek venir en lui. Son instinct l'avait apprécié ; parce qu'il était androgynus, il avait aimé ça. Que Derek prenne pleinement possession de lui. Qu'il le féconde.

N'y tenant plus, Stiles poussa un cri de colère.

\- Fiston ?

Stiles sursauta. Le Shérif se tenait légèrement devant la porte, hésitant à entrer, ses lunettes toujours sur son nez. Leurs regards s'étaient brièvement croisés lorsque Stiles avait déboulé comme un dingue dans la maison, et pourtant le jeune homme fut surprit de voir à quel point son père semblait calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une connerie, répliqua sèchement Stiles, récoltant un haussement de sourcil pour toute réponse.

Il expliqua tout à son père. Et lorsqu'il vit ce-dernier se crisper, il se hâta de préciser que Derek ne l'avait pas forcé, et que c'était un accident.

\- Je me doute que c'est un accident, soupira le Shérif en faisant un pas dans la pièce. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que Derek ne semble pas prendre soin de toi, mon fils.

Surpris, Stiles fixa intensément son père dans les yeux, puis sourit.

\- Mais si papa, dit-il plus calmement. C'est juste … moi. Je panique encore très vite.

\- Il devrait le savoir ça.

\- Papa …

Ils entendirent tous deux une voiture se garer tout près, puis un claquement de portière. Stiles fronça les sourcils, l'oreille tendue, et le Shérif quitta l'étage pour redescendre dans le salon. De sa chambre, Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il avait envie de croire que c'était Derek qui revenait mais …

Des pas lourds dans les escaliers, puis dans le couloir, et sa silhouette massive, dans sa veste en cuir, se dessina devant la porte. Stiles haussa les sourcils. Où est-ce que ce crétin de loup était parti ? Et pourquoi était-il revenu ?

\- Ça va ? lui demanda ledit crétin en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Non, répondit sincèrement Stiles en le regardant s'agenouiller devant lui. Euh …

\- Désolé. J'aurais dû faire !

\- Non ! Non arrête.

Stiles rit nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Arrête, sois pas idiot, reprit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Aucun de nous deux n'y a pensé.

Derek eut un mouvement de la main, comme s'il avait voulu prendre la sienne, mais se ravisa. Stiles baissa les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Alors qu'il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le touche.

Un bruit de sachet froissé lui fit relever les yeux et Stiles vit clairement son compagnon sortir une boîte d'un sac plastique qui portait le logo d'une pharmacie et lui tendre. Instinctivement, il la prit. Puis lut ce qui était écrit dessus. Et sourit.

\- Pilule du lendemain ? demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.

\- J'ai appelé ma sœur, avoua Derek d'une voix étonnamment calme.

\- Ah !

Les mains encore un peu tremblantes, Stiles ouvrit la boîte, sortit une plaquette, puis s'arrêta. Il regarda son compagnon dans les yeux, qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

\- Si je fais ça, t'auras plus une seule chance d'avoir d'autres enfants Derek, lui dit-il tout bas, n'en croyant pas ses propres oreilles.

Le loup le regarda intensément quelques secondes, puis eut un petit sourire et dit :

\- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Il se redressa et sortit, l'air complètement calme et détendu. Stiles soupira et éjecta une petite pilule dans sa main. Puis il comprit. Que Scott et lui étaient des tanches. Six ans plus tôt, ni lui ni son meilleur ami n'avait pensé à cette solution. Une simple pilule du lendemain, et Wyatt n'aurait jamais existé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, heureux qu'aucun des deux n'ait eu cette idée.

Puis il regarda la pilule dans le creux de sa paume. Une toute petite chose pour décider d'une vie. Derek revint dans la pièce, un verre d'eau en main, et lui tendit. Avec un sourire, Stiles l'accepta, mis la pilule dans sa bouche et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il la sentit descendre dans sa gorge et eut un frisson. Il l'avait pris en s'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir.

Derek s'installa à ses côtés et le silence s'installa entre eux. Un peu gêné, Stiles retourna la boîte dans sa main et lu la posologie indiquée. Puis il pouffa de rire. Un bref coup d'œil sur le côté lui indiqua que Derek le regardait alors il lui tendit la boîte.

\- Quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent pour que ça marche si c'est pris moins de douze heures après le rapport non protégé.

\- Et alors ? répliqua son compagnon en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu vas voir qu'avec la chance que j'ai, c'est les cinq pourcent restant qui seront vainqueurs !

Derek eut un petit rire de gorge et Stiles le regarda. Refusant d'attendre que son compagnon fasse enfin un geste, le jeune homme prit les devants et se colla à lui, quémandant un câlin. Le loup le prit contre lui, le serra, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, puis soupira de soulagement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le Shérif vienne mettre fin à ce moment doux entre eux. Il s'appuya contre la porte, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, et demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Bah on verra dans deux semaines, répondit vertement Stiles. Quand je ferais un test.

Derek hasarda un regard en direction du Shérif, qui lui adressa un coup d'œil furtif un brin moralisateur, avant de lancer :

\- Tant que je vous tiens tous les deux, y'a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris ; Derek ne laissa rien paraître, mais en dedans il était à la fois inquiet et ravi que le père de son compagnon reconnaisse devant lui, même si ça n'était qu'un tout petit peu, qu'ils étaient un couple.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir, reprit le Shérif avec un sourire, si tous les deux vous aviez l'intention de vous installer ensemble un jour ou pas ?

Gros silence.

\- Pardon ? répliqua Stiles, étonné.

\- J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de temps, continua son père. Mais ça va bientôt faire deux ans, et j'aimerais … enfin, Maxine et moi aimerions vivre définitivement ensemble.

La bouche grande ouverte de surprise, Stiles fixait son père sans savoir quoi dire, alors que Derek baissait la tête vers le sol pour cacher son sourire. Il savait qu'entre le Shérif et sa cousine les choses étaient sérieuses, puisque cette dernière lui en parlait beaucoup, mais manifestement ça n'était pas le cas de Stiles. Le père et le fils ne semblaient pas être adeptes des discussions personnelles.

\- Attends, attends ! lança finalement le jeune homme en levant une main vers son père, comme un ranchero tenterait d'arrêter la charge d'un taureau. Tu veux dire que t'es en train de me foutre à la porte c'est ça ?!

\- Mais non, sourit le Shérif en se décollant de la porte pour faire deux pas vers eux, simplement de … d'accélérer un peu les choses.

Derek laissa échapper un rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Stiles lui adressa un regard assassin avant de soupirer et de laisser son bras retomber bruyamment sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu parles d'une soirée, souffla-t-il, fatigué.

Wyatt choisit ce moment pour débouler dans la chambre, son dessin flottant dans sa main, en s'écriant :

\- Regarde Chanloup regarde ! C'est mon chien !

Et il fourra la feuille de papier bariolé de couleur sous le nez de Derek.

\- Quel chien ? lui demanda Stiles en arquant un sourcil.

\- Chanloup il a dit il allait m'offrir un chien !

\- Super ! sourit Stiles avant de se tourner vers son compagnon pour lui demander : c'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ?

\- Je crois oui, lui répondit Derek en levant les yeux du dessin de son fils. Ah non. Encore un truc : j'ai oublié mes lunettes de soleil dans la salle de classe de Wyatt, j'aimerais bien les récupérer.

Wyatt éclata de rire et se mit à chantonner :

\- Beau toutou ! Beau, beau, beau, beau toutou ! Toutoutoutoutoutoutou !

...

Dix-sept jours plus tard, Stiles et Wyatt emménagèrent dans la propriété des Hale. Ce que l'androgynus ignorait, c'est qu'en reconstruisant ladite propriété, Talia et Juan avaient prévu que Stiles et Derek finiraient par vivre ensemble, aussi avaient-ils fait construire une seconde maison, de l'autre côté du territoire, à environ deux mille cinq cent mètres de celle dans laquelle ils vivaient avec Laura – Maxine et Johanna ayant déménagées, elles aussi, chez le Shérif Stilinski.

Stiles avait été très gêné de ce cadeau, et fut aussi très surpris que Derek ne lui en ait jamais parlé, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier lui dise qu'il voulait lui faire la surprise. Sauf que, ce genre de surprise, Stiles n'aimait pas tellement. Non pas que ça ne lui fasse pas plaisir, mais pour lui, c'était trop. Une grande maison avec trois chambres, un beau salon meublé, une grande cuisine toute équipée, deux salles de bain, un garage, une belle terrasse, un grand terrain. Tout ça sans qu'il n'ait rien à payer.

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas gratuit ! lui avait tout de même dit Talia. Le prix à payer c'est de participer au repas familial tous les dimanches avec le petit loup.

Si ce n'était que ça, Stiles pouvait bien faire un effort.

Il vivait donc avec Derek depuis deux jours lorsqu'il se décida à faire ce fameux test de grossesse. Qui s'avéra négatif. Il en poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Sa première grossesse avait été trop dure.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le salon avec le test dans la main, prêt à l'annoncer à Derek, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Assit sur le canapé devant un dessin animé, son fils somnolant allongé sur le torse, Derek avait fermé les yeux et caressait doucement les cheveux du petit. Il y avait une telle douceur dans cette scène, une telle harmonie, que Stiles ne se sentit pas de la briser et ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder. Et il eut un petit sourire et cacha le test derrière son dos.

Il était soulagé de ne pas être enceint de nouveau mais, bien que Derek lui ait affirmé le contraire, il savait qu'à lui ça ferait de la peine. Alors il se contenta de rester là, silencieux, et de les regarder.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ce premier bonus est arrivé vite ma fois XD C'est que là, j'suis en vacance alors j'ai du temps, et j'avais vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèès envie de l'écrire. Après tout, comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont fait remarquer dans vos reviews, il y a eut peu de scène du couple alors ... quoi que, là aussi y'en a pas beaucoup XD

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le couple Shérif/Maxine vous plait ? Qui d'entre vous est triste parce que Stiles n'est pas enceint ? Avouez-le, vous aimeriez bien un deuxième petit Wyatt hein ? XD

Le deuxième bonus (oui, j'en prévois plusieurs) arrivera dans un peu plus de temps, parce que j'ai une autre fic sur le feu ;)

bisous à toutes et à tous ! merci pour vos superbes reviews, je vous adore :3 En ce moment, vous êtes mon oxygène (boulot et vie sentimentale, ça va pas fort :()

A bientôt !


	18. Bonus 2 - Roscoe et Buzz

**Bonus 2**

 **Roscoe et Buzz**

Derek vivait très bien cette nouvelle colocation. De toute façon, il avait toujours été habitué à vivre avec quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais été seul. C'était ainsi dans les meutes, et plus encore dans une meute de loup. Bien sûr, il appréciait davantage celle-ci, puisqu'il vivait maintenant avec son fils, un petit garçon de six ans qui s'émerveillait de tout. Adorable les trois quarts du temps. Le quart restant, il piquait des colères monumentales, avait des crises de larmes terribles, et boudait pendant des heures. Un enfant normal, en somme. Mais il y avait également son compagnon, Stiles. Qui avait du mal à s'habituer. Il avait toujours vécu avec son père avant de le rejoindre, alors il avait lui aussi l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui, mais pour une raison que Derek mit un certain temps à comprendre, Stiles ne fut pas à l'aise.

Cette cohabitation leur permit de se découvrir encore davantage. Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient contentés de se retrouver parfois pour des déjeuners en famille ou, le plus souvent, pour du sexe, et ne connaissaient donc pas grand-chose de leurs habitudes respectives. Et tous les jours après que Stiles et Wyatt eurent emménagés, Derek se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir inventer tous les deux pour le surprendre. Les pitreries de Wyatt ne l'étonnaient pas tant que ça, ou peu ; après tout, c'était un enfant, il était donc normal qu'il fasse des bêtises. Des bêtises comme se mettre de la pâte à sel dans les cheveux pour se faire une corne et se transformer ainsi en licorne – Derek n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelques morceaux de pâte à sel dans des cheveux soient si durs à enlever. Ou encore celle d'aller enterrer, loin dans la propriété, la plaque de police et les menottes de l'uniforme de Stiles parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce-dernier aille traquer des méchants au risque d'être blessé – encore une chance que l'arme de service se soit trouvée, à ce moment-là, dans un coffre à combinaison dans la chambre des deux papas. Inutile de préciser que la plaque et les menottes ne furent jamais retrouvées. Il y avait aussi le jour où il avait tenté de faire chauffer de la peinture, en la mettant dans une casserole avant de mettre tout ça au micro-onde, afin que la pizza pleine de couleur qu'il dessinait à ce moment-là soit bien chaude ; ou encore ce jour où, parce qu'il était jaloux de l'un de ses camarades d'école qui avait une piscine chez lui, il avait décidé d'en avoir une aussi et avait ouvert les robinets d'eau de la baignoire de la salle de bain à fond après avoir astucieusement bouché l'évacuation, ce qui avait inondé pratiquement tout le premier étage de la maison. Si, bien sûr, Stiles et Derek le grondaient toujours dans ces moment-là, ils finissaient tout de même par en sourire, car quel parent ne serait pas fier face à tant d'ingéniosité et de créativité ? D'autant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en vouloir bien longtemps à leur fils et sa petite mine désolée et triste, agrémentée de deux grands yeux bleus brillant de larmes, qu'ils avaient face à eux dès qu'ils s'énervaient un peu. Wyatt savait les prendre par les sentiments.

Paradoxalement, ce fut grâce à une bêtise de Wyatt que Derek comprit la raison du malaise de Stiles. Il sentait bien que son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose, faisant deux pas en arrière dès que lui-même faisait deux pas en avant, et il avait voulu lui laisser du temps, se faisant aussi doux et aussi patient que possible, toujours aux aguets afin de combler la moindre de ses attentes et ce même s'il ne lui demandait jamais rien. Mais cela faisait tout de même trois mois maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensembles, et Stiles lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être sur le qui-vive, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui ordonne de partir de cette maison à tout moment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la veille de Noël approchait, et Wyatt en était tout excité. Il criait tout le temps, courait dans tous les sens, refusait tous les soirs d'aller se coucher de peur de trop dormir et passer à côté de la nuit tant attendue où le Père Noël descendrait de son pôle nord pour le couvrir de cadeau. Cela énervait beaucoup Stiles, qui révisait en ce moment comme un forcené, car la validation nécessaire qui ferait de lui un adjoint approchait et il était anxieux et sur les nerfs. Mais Derek se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose.

Pour sa part, les facéties de Wyatt lui plaisaient. Dans quelques temps, un an, peut-être deux au maximum, le petit ne croirait plus au Père Noël et il n'y aurait plus cette magie enfantine et cette attente fébrile qui rendait cette période si particulière, alors il était bien décidé à en profiter. Il souriait calmement et taquinait même parfois le louveteau en lui faisant croire qu'il avait entendu des clochettes à tout moment du jour ou, le plus souvent, dans la soirée, ce qui rendait l'enfant complètement hystérique. Sauf qu'il restait encore dix jours avant le réveillon, et que Stiles supportait de moins en moins cette euphorie à laquelle il avait du mal à participer.

Ce jour-là, le jour où Derek comprit enfin, Stiles était parti dans l'après-midi pour une évaluation de tir, laissant seuls Wyatt et son second papa, qui se lancèrent dans un atelier peinture spécial : créer leurs propres décoration de Noël. La peinture, le dessin, la pâte à modeler ou la pâte à sel étaient tout ce dont le louveteau avait besoin pour être heureux ; ça et un grand terrain où pouvoir gambader en toute liberté et jouer au ballon – créatif et sportif, il n'en demeurait pas moins intelligent et féru de lecture. En deux heures de travaux pratiques, Derek et Wyatt avaient donc créer un grand Père Noël, deux rennes et un bonhomme de neige avec un nez en carotte, une écharpe rouge et un bonnet vert ; tous ces dessins attendaient à présent de sécher, consciencieusement déposés au sol.

\- Encore un ? proposa Wyatt en attrapant une autre feuille, pinceau en l'air.

Derek se leva et se déplia dans un grondement avant de parcourir tout ce fouillis des yeux. Un drap anti-tâche recouvrait la table du salon où ils s'étaient installés – auparavant blanc, il portait désormais de nombreuses traces de couleur et d'éclaboussures, stigmates de batailles plus ou moins anciennes – des petits pots de toutes les couleurs étaient disposés çà et là, de même que des pinceaux de tailles diverses et des feuilles rejetées, gribouillées et froissées. Bref, ils s'étaient bien amusés.

\- Et si on arrêtait avec les dessins ? proposa le loup en rassemblant quelques feuilles éparses. Faudrait décorer la maison maintenant.

\- Oui ! s'extasia Wyatt avec un grand sourire. Partout dans la maison ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Même dans ma chambre ?

\- Surtout dans ta chambre.

Tout excité, Wyatt descendit de sa chaise à son tour mais Derek l'arrêta gentiment.

\- Attend, papa va se faire un café.

\- Je peux commencer ? proposa le petit garçon en regardant dans toutes les directions, l'air soudainement dépassé par toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui.

\- Il va falloir que je descende les décorations du grenier d'abord.

Wyatt ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans son imagination, semblant voir les murs et les meubles de sa maison d'un œil différent maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de les customiser. La tête un peu lourde, Derek quitta le salon pour gagner la cuisine, réprimant un bâillement tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était heureux de la vie qu'il menait. Quand Wyatt n'était pas à l'école, il était ici avec lui, heureux de jouer avec lui ; quand Stiles ne travaillait pas dur pour obtenir son badge d'adjoint, il était avec eux, l'air absent mais physiquement présent. Afin de pouvoir profiter un maximum de son fils, Derek ne s'était toujours pas mis à la recherche d'un travail, et ça ne semblait pas gêner son compagnon pour le moment, mais il s'était promit de commencer quelques recherches dès la nouvelle année.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit les gestes nécessaires automatiquement, allumant la cafetière et plaçant une tasse sous la dosette sans réfléchir. Très vite, l'odeur du café se répandit dans la cuisine. Il vit alors, en se massant la nuque, que l'horloge sur le mur indiquait seize heures douze. Stiles ne tarderait pas à rentrer, et Wyatt allait bientôt avoir faim. Pour lui faire une petite surprise, Derek prépara un goûter simple fait de pain de mie, de Nutella et de jus d'orange, qu'il déposa sur un plateau avec sa tasse de café chaud avant de retourner dans le salon.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Wyatt seul lorsqu'il était si excité. Il le savait. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'en onze petites minutes le louveteau aurait trouvé une nouvelle bêtise à faire pour la mettre aussitôt à exécution. Lorsque Derek lui avait proposé de décorer la maison toute entière, le petit garçon l'avait pris aux mots, et comme il n'avait que sa peinture sous la main … le premier à pâtir de la créativité débordante du louveteau fut le canapé en cuir blanc italien offert par sa mère au moment de la construction de la maison.

Son plateau en main, Derek se figea en entrant dans le salon. Wyatt avait manifestement plongé ses deux mains dans deux pots de peinture de couleur différente afin de laisser de belles empreintes sur le cuir blanc très cher du canapé, comme il l'avait vu dans un livre parlant de l'art des hommes préhistoriques et qui l'avait fasciné ; il avait ensuite attrapé un gros pinceau pour continuer son ouvrage et donner vie à une créature à mi-chemin entre un animal à quatre pattes non indentifiable et un paquet cadeau rectangulaire ; il s'était, de plus, manifestement gratté sous l'œil puisqu'il avait une belle trace de peinture verte sur la pommette.

\- Regarde ! s'extasia-t-il en voyant son père, un grand sourire sur le visage. C'est un chien ! Et là je vais faire …

\- Arrête ! le coupa Derek en se hâtant dans sa direction.

Evidemment, les dessins en train de sécher se trouvaient toujours sur le sol ; évidemment, Derek marcha sur l'un d'eux, un renne plus précisément ; évidemment, la peinture n'était pas encore sèche alors il glissa brusquement, partit en arrière et envoya dans les airs tout ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau. Le jus d'orange se mêla aux tartines de Nutella, puis au café, et il reçut tout ça sur la poitrine après s'être lourdement et douloureusement ramassé sur les fesses.

Wyatt éclata de rire en voyant la chute de son père et décida d'en faire le récit sur le canapé à l'aide de son pinceau trempé dans de la peinture bleue, et de ses mains recouvertes de peinture verte et rouge. Derek se redressa lentement dans une grimace de douleur, un peu hébété. Il allait devoir nettoyé et ramassé tout ça en vitesse avant que Stiles ne rentre. Son compagnon était trop sur les nerfs en ce moment, il préférait ne pas courir le risque de le voir entrer dans une colère noire sous prétexte qu'en plus de ne pas être capable de se trouver un travail, il ne savait pas tenir une maison et s'occuper de son fils sans que ça tourne à l'anarchie.

Il ne s'était pas encore remis debout que la porte s'ouvrit et que Stiles entra. Dès qu'il vit Derek par terre, le torse recouvert de jus d'orange, de Nutella, de pain de mie et de café, il stoppa, les sourcils relevés jusqu'au milieu du front, surpris.

\- Bah ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bouh ! s'écria Wyatt en réponse en surgissant de derrière le canapé.

Voyant son fils barbouillé de peinture mais ravi, Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Tout content, le petit se jeta sur ses jambes pour les serrer, et dit avec énergie, en pointant Derek de son pinceau :

\- Chanloup il est tombé ! C'est à cause du renne, alors il a glissé. Et mon chien sur le canapé, il est tout bleu ! T'as vu ?

\- Euh, hésita Stiles.

Tout ce qu'il avait compris dans ce charabia se trouvait sous son nez : Derek venait de lamentablement se ramasser dans le salon et le regardait avec une mine dépitée et fautive, comme un chien conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise et qui demandait pardon en gémissant, les oreilles basses, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire.

\- Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Wyatt retourna vers le canapé en frétillant comme un poisson, et se remit à son dessin. Le voyant, Derek se redressa rapidement, envoyant rouler au sol sa tasse de café désormais vide ; de son côté, Stiles retirait sa veste en soupirant.

\- Arrête Wyatt, gronda le loup en attrapant la main de son fils qui tenait le pinceau. Ça suffit maintenant.

Immédiatement, le petit se mit à gémir puis, voyant que son père n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, et l'éloignait même de son canapé, il commença à se débattre et à pleurer.

\- J'ai dit ça suffit ! s'agaça Derek en le mettant debout de force.

\- Laisse-le, soupira Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Tu t'en fiches qu'il fasse de la peinture sur du cuir italien ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles haussa les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres et répondit :

\- Je m'en fout, c'est pas mon canapé.

Derek ne répondit rien et fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il venait de comprendre. Stiles ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. Voilà pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise, voilà pourquoi il était plus tendu de jour en jour.

Le loup regarda son compagnon se rendre dans la cuisine et sentit une vague d'indignation et de colère monter en lui. Il se pliait en quatre pour que Stiles et Wyatt se sentent ici comme chez eux, il faisait des concessions énormes pour leur rendre les choses plus faciles alors que son compagnon, pour sa part, ne faisait aucun effort dans ce sens.

La porte de la cuisine se referma sur Stiles qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Derek lâcha Wyatt et, bouillonnant, le suivit ; le petit, libre de tout mouvement, se remit à peinturlurer le canapé, brusquement calmé et content.

Dans la pièce, Stiles se servit une tasse de café et adressa à peine un regard au loup lorsque ce-dernier entra à sa suite. Il avait sans doute sentit la tension, mais feignait de l'ignorer.

\- Mon évaluation s'est très bien passée, si ça t'intéresse de le savoir, dit-il d'un ton acide.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas plutôt ? répliqua Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse, signe qu'il était énervé et se contenait.

\- Mais tout va bien Derek, tout va très bien !

Evidemment, le ton moqueur et agacé ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Tu t'imagines que je ne ! tenta-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! le coupa Stiles en se retournant pour lui faire face. Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Derek ? Que tout va bien ? Ou merci peut-être ? Nan, désolé !

Il avait tenté de ne pas parler trop fort, afin de ne pas inquiéter Wyatt qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, mais dans ses yeux dansaient une colère contenue depuis trop longtemps. Derek la sentit percuter son corps et la sienne répondit en écho, bandant chacun de ses muscles. Mais Stiles continua avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot.

\- Le problème c'est cette maison, cracha-t-il en reposant violemment la tasse qu'il venait de se servir. Le problème c'est ce jardin, le problème c'est cette propriété ! Le problème c'est ta mère, voilà !

Derek savait garder un assez grand contrôle sur sa colère pour savoir écouter. Cette révélation le laissa pantois d'abord puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Comment ça ma mère ? demanda-t-il, contrarié.

\- Elle vient ici poser des rideaux, s'occuper du jardin devant le perron, et elle va chercher Wyatt à l'école elle !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème …

\- Tu ne vois pas … ?!

Le ton était monté. Stiles se tut, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte toujours close, s'humecta les lèvres et reprit, plus bas :

\- Elle ne me demande jamais si ça me convient. Voilà le problème. Elle fait tout sans jamais me demander la permission. Cette maison est censée être la nôtre non ? Et Wyatt est mon fils, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de lui en fonction de ces disponibilité à elle, c'est elle !

Derek sentit sa colère se dissiper, remplacée par un autre sentiment. Pas de la honte, ni de l'indignation, mais quelque chose qui se trouvait un peu entre les deux. Il n'avait rien vu. Mais, en même temps, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Stiles, un peu trop violente de son point de vu.

\- Et cette maison, continua ce-dernier avec une grimace. J'arrive ici les meubles sont installés en fonction de ses goûts à elle qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce putain de canapé italien ! Même notre chambre c'est elle qui l'a arrangé, merde ! La peinture dans la salle de bain !

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans une meute de loup, gronda Derek en réponse. Quand un nouveau membre arrive, les autres font tout pour que la tanière soit la plus accueillante possible.

\- Sauf que j'suis pas un loup, merde !

Derek regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux, de plus en plus indigné, un sourcil haussé. Stiles le fusilla du regard et pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Non, j'suis pas un loup ! insista-t-il. Et si je n'arrive pas à me sentir chez moi, c'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne suis pas chez moi !

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, Derek prit le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait rien vu parce que, pour lui, instinctivement, c'était normal. Sa mère avait toujours été l'alpha, et elle agissait encore comme si c'était le cas. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Et ça lui sautait aux yeux maintenant. Stiles n'avait pas tort, Talia était intrusive. Son fils lui avait été arraché longtemps, et elle était totalement dingue de Wyatt – d'autant que Laura n'avait pas retrouvé de compagnon et semblait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas retenter la maternité, alors que sa mère ne rêvait que de voir gambader des enfants dans sa maison. Finalement, c'était peut-être bien de la honte qu'il ressentait.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en s'approchant doucement de Stiles, je voulais …

\- Et voilà ! le coupa son compagnon en levant les yeux au plafond, toujours très en colère. Monsieur parfait est de retour !

\- Quoi ?!

Indigné, Derek se braqua de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, il allait de surprise en surprise.

\- J'en fais beaucoup pour toi merde ! lança-t-il en sentant la colère revenir.

\- Oh ça oui t'en fais beaucoup, ricana Stiles en reculant, fuyant le contact avec lui. T'es tellement parfait que c'est toujours moi qui passe pour un con !

\- Alors ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, c'est d'agir comme un con pour que t'ais l'air parfait ?!

\- Ouais tiens ça ce serait pas mal !

Stiles le défiait ouvertement, ça se sentait par l'odeur que dégageait son corps crispé. L'ennui, c'est que Derek était l'alpha, et les membres de sa meute, son compagnon encore moins, n'étaient pas censés remettre son autorité en cause. Il réagit instinctivement, influencé par son âme de loup indigné. En deux secondes, il fut sur Stiles et l'attrapait par le tee-shirt pour l'approcher de lui, les yeux rouges et flamboyants, son corps exhalant une autorité et une odeur agressive brûlante.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, attrapa même les poignets du loup pour le dégager, mais toute volonté le quitta brusquement et il se mit à trembler. Son instinct réagissait à son tour. Encore un peu et, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle sur sa forme animale, il se serait allongé, les quatre pattes écartées, pour présenter son ventre en signe de soumission. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait. Il aurait pu en parler calmement à Derek, il aurait même dû le faire depuis un moment, rien ne l'en avait vraiment empêché mais il en avait été incapable. Il avait eu peur de paraître ingrat. Les Hale étaient généreux avec lui, avec Wyatt, et Derek avait mis sa vie en danger pour lui, puis avait accepté de rester des mois en prison pour lui, et lui il le remerciait en lui faisant tous ces reproches. Il se sentait minable mais, en même temps, ce mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis des mois commençait à le rendre dingue.

Furieux, Derek ouvrit la bouche, serra plus fort, puis sembla se raviser et le relâcha brusquement avant de le traiter de petit con et de sortir de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Le bruit d'une seconde porte violemment fermée l'informa qu'il était carrément sortit de la maison. Stiles recula d'un pas, porta une main à son tee-shirt, puis expira, le corps frémissant.

\- Merde, se dit-il, surpris. J'en tremble …

En fait … ça l'avait un peu excité.

\- Papa ? appela faiblement Wyatt depuis le salon de sa petite voix inquiète.

Stiles le rejoignit en tentant d'afficher un sourire rassurant. Puis il réalisa que c'était la première fois que lui et Derek se disputaient de cette façon. Certes, ils avaient eu un petit instant tendu quelques mois plus tôt, quand Stiles avait refusé, dans un premier temps, d'emménager avec Derek, mais c'était bien la première fois que ça prenait une telle proportion ; mais surtout, c'était la première fois que leur fils les entendait.

Wyatt braqua sur lui de grands yeux surpris, puis sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. A plus grande échelle, c'était la première fois que le petit entendait une dispute, car lorsque Stiles vivait encore avec son père, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés ainsi.

\- Pardon, dit le louveteau, tassé sur lui-même.

Stiles vint s'assoir à ses côtés, devant le canapé, et le prit contre lui. L'enfant croyait qu'ils s'étaient disputés par sa faute. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit.

\- Il est super joli ton dessin, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

\- Chanloup il est fâché ? demanda le petit d'une voix tremblante.

Son père déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et répondit :

\- Oui mais pas contre toi.

\- Parce qu'il est tombé ? demanda encore Wyatt, curieux. C'est à cause de mon dessin.

Stiles pouffa de rire en se souvenant de la scène qu'il avait eu sous les yeux en entrant dans la maison.

\- Allez mon grand, vas te laver les mains et la figure, lança-t-il en serrant fortement son fils contre lui. Ça suffit la peinture et les bêtises. Et après on te préparera un autre goûter.

Le plateau, la tasse, le verre de jus d'orange et les tartines de Nutella se trouvaient toujours par terre. Wyatt se releva et partit vers la salle de bain en contournant tout ça, prudent dans ses gestes et son attitude. Ce qu'il se passait le rendait inquiet. Inutile d'entretenir la tension pour que le petit se sente mal. Stiles se redressa à son tour et sortit de la maison en laissant la porte ouverte, afin que son fils ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas le voir lorsqu'il reviendrait dans le salon.

Derek était assis sur les marches du perron, diffusant encore autour de lui une odeur agressive. Il regardait le terrain boisé qui s'étendait devant lui, le corps crispé. Stiles ne voyait que son dos, mais la tension qui raidissait ses muscles lui était clairement visible. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés et ils gardèrent le silence presque une minute.

\- Si tu n'es pas toi-même, comment veux-tu que je sois moi-même ? demanda enfin Stiles dans un soupir.

Derek tourna la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux arboraient de nouveau cette teinte gris-bleue si particulière, les iris bordées de vert, mais sa mâchoire était toujours crispée de colère.

\- J'te demande pas d'être parfait, reprit Stiles avant d'arborer une moue en soupirant, puis il reprit : j'te demande juste … rien. J'veux pas ! 'Fin merde Derek, c'est pas toi ça ! J'ai pas voulu me mettre en couple avec un toutou bien dressé qui se retrouve à mes pieds ! C'est frustrant !

\- Quoi, tu veux que je m'énerve constamment, que je te donne des ordres ? répliqua Derek, taquin, en arborant un faible sourire en coin.

\- Nan, peut-être pas jusque-là … ah tu m'énerves, arrêtes de faire l'idiot !

Derek sourit.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit-il en soupirant de lassitude. J'en fais trop.

\- Voilà. Arrête.

\- Si tu veux qu'on déménage …

\- Mais non !

\- J'avais pas remarqué pour ma mère, je lui en parlerais.

\- T'es pas obligé … et puis, c'est ton territoire, ta famille, je ne vais pas te demander de quitter tout ça. Et laisses tomber pour ta mère, c'était clairement pas le problème.

\- Un peu quand même.

\- Bah elle est chez elle ici, c'est elle qui a …

\- Non.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek qui lui rendit son regard avant d'afficher une expression de complète surprise.

\- Quoi, tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser ma mère construire cette maison avec son argent ? lança Derek, l'air de rien.

\- Comment ça ? répliqua Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Madeleine se prenait un gros pourcentage sur mes saill … enfin, sur mes rendez-vous, mais ça rapporte beaucoup d'être un Reproducteur. Cet argent c'était le mien, cette maison et ce terrain sont à moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire le contraire gros débile ?!

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi de croire que c'était ma mère.

\- Ah bah clairement pas non !

Derek eut un sourire et le regarda différemment. Avec un peu de tendresse dans les yeux. Stiles se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Son corps, encore frémissant de l'altercation qu'il y avait eu dans la cuisine, réagit rapidement et il se sentit plus chaud. Dans le salon lui parvinrent brusquement les bruits que faisait Wyatt en rangeant tous ses ustensiles de peinture. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- On ne va pas pousser jusqu'au déménagement mais on changera quelques dispositions, dit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de Derek. Comme euh … bah, ma mère avait acheté une commode pour ranger toutes mes affaires quand j'étais petit. Elle faisait des petits sachets de lavande et de savon elle-même pour que ça sente bon et … ça sent encore, dans certains tiroirs. Cette odeur me manque un peu. Je m'en servais pour ranger les affaires de Wyatt.

\- Abruti, ce genre de choses il faut me le dire ! lança Derek, les sourcils froncés. T'es idiot ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'il y en a déjà une de foutue commode dans la chambre du petit, voilà pourquoi !

Ils se turent de nouveau, se regardèrent, puis Stiles détourna encore les yeux et soupira.

\- Bon, apparemment on a encore quelques progrès à faire en communication, dit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

\- Mmh, acquiesça simplement Derek.

\- Papa ? appela timidement Wyatt, parvenu derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Le garçon arborait une petite mine triste et inquiète ; il avait réussi à retirer toute la peinture sur ses mains, mais il lui en restait un peu sur la joue.

\- Je peux quand même avoir un goûter ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Manifestement, il pensait toujours que la dispute était de sa faute. Stiles se remit debout, vite imité par Derek.

\- Bien sûr crapule, dit-il énergiquement. T'en auras même un double !

Un sourire ravi et innocent revint enfin sur le visage de l'enfant et Stiles se détendit. Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la maison et, tandis que Stiles s'occupait de nourrir son fils, Derek nettoya et rangea dans le salon.

\- Laisse le canapé comme ça ! lui cria alors son compagnon depuis la cuisine. Rien que pour voir la tête que fera ta mère quand elle le verra.

Derek sourit et obéit. Le beau canapé en cuir blanc italien offert par sa mère arborait désormais de beaux dessins et de belles empreintes de mains de toutes les couleurs. Une pensée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit : peut-être que d'autres enfants viendront mettre leurs empreintes colorées sur ce canapé un jour. Son sourire diminua quelque peu. Peut-être.

La nuit venue, alors que Wyatt dormait profondément dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, Stiles et Derek firent l'amour différemment. Les tensions et les non-dits de ces derniers mois avaient rendues leurs joutes insatisfaisantes, mais tout revint à la normale cette nuit-là. Certes, comme à leur habitude, ils luttèrent un moment, mais cette fois Stiles rendit les armes assez vite. Il estimait qu'il devait bien ça à son compagnon. Il accepta même de se retourner sur le ventre, étouffant ses cris dans le coussin. Bien conscient que cette occasion était rare, Derek en profita et le garda sous lui un peu plus d'une heure.

Après ça, essoufflé, le corps tout engourdi et l'esprit un peu vaseux, Stiles se retourna pour reprendre son souffle, encore frémissant, et dit entre deux inspirations :

\- Tu devrais t'énerver plus souvent, j'aime bien.

...

Derek se réveilla en grondant et cligna des paupières, surprit. Stiles le secoua encore une fois.

\- Debout ! lança-t-il d'un chuchotement excité. Allez gros loup debout !

Derek se redressa dans le lit et regarda son compagnon, uniquement vêtu de l'un de ses larges tee-shirts, en train d'enfiler des chaussettes. Il arborait un grand sourire enfantin, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui ça excite le plus, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour, toi ou Wyatt ?

\- Hé hé hé hé hé, lui répondit simplement Stiles en sautillant légèrement sur place.

Dix jours avaient passé. C'était la nuit de Noël. Pour le réveillon, ils avaient été invités chez les parents de Derek, dont la mère était devenue moins intrusive suite à une discussion avec son fils, avec la présence de Juan bien sûr, de Laura, de Cora venue exceptionnellement du Canada pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais aussi du Shérif et de sa nouvelle compagne, Maxine, et de la petite Johanna.

Les petits s'étant endormis tôt, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux avant minuit. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Stiles venait de réveiller Derek à cinq heures du matin afin de disposer tous les paquets cadeaux sous le sapin. Et, manifestement, jouer au Père Noël l'amusait beaucoup.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur chambre en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Derek avait les bras encombrés de trois cadeaux, dont l'un d'une taille impressionnante, et Stiles en avait deux plus une boîte de Kinder surprise et une poule en chocolat. Tous avaient été cachés durant presque trois semaines au-dessus de leur armoire dans un grand sac noir.

La maison avait changé. Stiles s'était fait un plaisir de lui donner une âme, et Derek dût reconnaitre que, jusque-là, ce qu'il s'était efforcé de construire pour son compagnon avait ressemblé à une maison-témoin comme les agents immobiliers en présentaient des dizaines. Suivant l'exemple, Derek s'y était mis peu après. Avec Talia, il fallait que tout soit justement à sa place en fonction des tailles, des couleurs, de l'harmonie, du Feng-shui. Ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'improvisation et aux idées originales. Avec Stiles, les choses étaient différentes. Il était plus spontané, moins ordonné, et c'était étrangement plus rassurant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Stiles marchait sur la pointe des pieds et pouffait de rire par intermittence. La guirlande électrique dorée clignotait sur le sapin, éclairant la grande pièce par saccade et se reflétant dans l'écran de la télé. Décorer ce grand sapin avait été un sacré moment pour tous les trois. Derek n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années, et lorsqu'il avait vu les étoiles que ça avait illuminées dans les yeux de son fils – mais aussi dans ceux de Stiles – il réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Il voulait que cette magie dure longtemps. Malheureusement, Wyatt se posait déjà des questions sur le Père Noël, le secret serait donc bientôt révélé pour lui. Pour que ça dur, il faudrait d'autres enfants.

Rejetant une boule d'émotion qui lui montait dans la gorge, Derek regarda Stiles s'accroupir au pied du sapin dans un gloussement et poser ses cadeaux par terre. Il tentait de se persuader de ne rien espérer. Il comprenait que sa première grossesse eut pu être traumatisante pour son compagnon, et qu'il y ait peu de chance pour que ce-dernier veuille bien d'un deuxième enfant, mais pourtant un infime espoir vivait toujours en lui. Un espoir qui se transformait en tristesse chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

\- Tu dors debout ou quoi ? l'interpela Stiles, le sortant de ses pensées. Pose le gros paquet ici, que je mette la poule dessus.

Derek s'accroupit à ses côtés et déposa le plus gros des cadeaux, qui était aussi le plus léger. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, ils disposèrent les autres paquets en silence, de façon à ce qu'ils soient bien visibles au pied du sapin depuis le couloir. Un grand sourire enfantin mangeait la moitié du visage de Stiles qui, brusquement, s'allongea de tout son long afin de s'emparer de l'un des plus petits paquets que Derek avait tenté de dissimuler de l'autre côté.

\- C'est le mien ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur un coude.

\- Reposes-le, répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles porta le paquet à côté de son oreille et le secoua.

\- Stiles ! gronda son compagnon en tentant de lui reprendre.

L'autre tenta de lui échapper en étendant son bras, mais son visage se trouvant tout près de la cuisse de Derek, ce fut en vain. Le loup récupéra le cadeau et le remit à sa place alors que son compagnon gloussait, puis il lui jeta un regard de reproche. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et garda la pose, poussant du bout du doigt la boîte de Kinder surprise tout près de lui, jouant ainsi un air enjoué. Ses jambes s'étendaient, nues ; le tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé pour dormir et qui appartenait à Derek lui tombait jusqu'aux cuisses mais le tissu était remonté sur ses hanches lorsqu'il s'était allongé, dévoilant son sous-vêtement, un boxer bleu foncé qui lui faisait des fesses à damner un saint.

Derek poussa un petit soupir, éloigna la boîte de Kinder, saisit les poignets de Stiles pour le tirer à lui et, tout en se retournant, le surplomba. Il fut si rapide que Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le loup était déjà sur lui.

\- Wow tu fous quoi ?! lança-t-il fortement en tentant de récupérer ses poignets.

\- Chut, s'amusa Derek en fondant sur son épaule découverte, tu vas réveiller Wyatt.

\- Imbécile, il ne dort jamais la nuit de Noël !

\- Mais si … il dort … sinon il se serait déjà levé en nous … entendant.

\- Aïe ! Mais arrête de mordre bordel !

\- Chut …

Stiles se contorsionna mollement mais la vérité c'est que ça l'excitait assez.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a jamais fait ici, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Derek, qui frémit.

\- On l'a fait que dans la chambre, répondit ce-dernier avant de venir l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut court et plutôt brutal. Stiles gémit lorsque Derek glissa une main dans son boxer. L'un de ses poignets ayant été relâché, sa main partit caresser le dos nu du loup, qui ne portait qu'un pantalon fin de lin gris.

\- Dans la chambre, la lumière éteinte, comme papi et mamie y'a cinquante ans, soupira Stiles alors que Derek appliquait un suçon sur son cou. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

\- Mmh, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

\- Faudrait qu'on teste toutes les pièces de cette maison non ?

\- Tait-toi.

Stiles arrêta la main du loup qui lui retirait déjà son sous-vêtement.

\- Capote, dit-il simplement.

\- Pas la peine, on n'ira pas jusque-là, répondit Derek en revenant l'embrasser.

Ce fut, cette fois, plus long et plus doux. Ils l'avaient déjà fait deux fois avant de s'endormir, aussi se contentèrent-ils de se toucher, s'embrasser et se caresser. Très vite, leurs érections respectives devinrent douloureuses et ils se débarrassèrent de ce qui les gênait, afin que leurs sexes puissent glisser l'un contre l'autre sans aucune gêne.

Stiles se sentait devenir brûlant, mais le corps de Derek était lourd sur le sien. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. C'était bon mais trop dominateur pour lui, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop en contradiction avec lui, son caractère, et sa première expérience. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal s'il n'avait pas le dessus ; être à la merci de l'autre le rendait nerveux. Il releva légèrement la tête et passa sa langue sur l'oreille de Derek qui grogna un gémissement appréciateur. Il fallait connaître ses points faibles et ce qui détournerait son attention. Stiles prêta une attention toute particulière à l'oreille de son compagnon pendant une ou deux minutes avant de juger que c'était suffisant ; il arqua alors tout son corps et fit basculer celui de Derek pour pouvoir se retrouver sur lui. L'ennui, c'est qu'il aurait dû penser sa roulade de l'autre côté car le loup rentra tout bonnement dans le sapin qui, lentement, bascula.

\- Non ! tenta Derek.

\- Ah merde ! dit Stiles au même moment.

Il agrippa une guirlande rouge et argent mais cela n'arrêta pas la chute du sapin qui finit par atterrir au sol dans un grand bruit de branche sèche, sans oublier les boules de verre qui entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage. Aux oreilles de Stiles, cela fut assourdissant.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, couchés sur le côté, essoufflés, les jambes entremêlées, à l'écoute du moindre autre bruit dans la maison. Après quelques battements de cœur, Stiles, toujours accroché à la guirlande, soupira.

\- Finalement il dort peut-être pour de vrai, murmura-t-il à Derek.

\- Evidemment il dort, répondit ce-dernier entre deux souffles.

\- Aide-moi à remettre le sapin.

\- Après.

\- Quoi ?!

Derek tenta de le faire basculer sur le dos. Stiles lâcha sa guirlande, ce qui tassa davantage le sapin par terre, puis se servit de sa main libre pour s'appuyer au sol.

\- Non ! dit-il fermement. On continue, ok, mais seulement si je me mets au-dessus.

\- Ok, répliqua Derek dans un soupir contraint.

Stiles s'assit à califourchon sur lui une fois que son compagnon se fut installé. Leurs deux sexes dressés se touchant de nouveau lui arracha un frisson et il gémit, puis posa une main sur le torse du loup, au niveau du cœur, alors que l'autre venait caresser leurs deux phallus, les unissant. Derek ferma les yeux et gronda, appréciant l'attention, puis saisit Stiles par les hanches pour le tenir fermement tout en le caressant.

L'excitation augmentant, les hanches de Stiles se mirent à onduler en un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit glisser leurs membres l'un contre l'autre. Ils finirent par éjaculer en même temps, essoufflés, ce qui était assez rare pour eux – Stiles venait toujours avant Derek, ou alors il avait deux orgasmes alors que son compagnon, plus endurant, n'en avait qu'un. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Derek avait toujours les yeux fermés, détendus. Stiles caressa lentement sa poitrine, recouverte d'un fin et doux duvet noir, puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre où avait atterrit quelques gouttes de leurs deux semences mélangées.

\- Allez debout mon louloup, souffla le plus jeune en cherchant son boxer des yeux. Aide-moi à relever ce foutu sapin. J'espère qu'on en n'a pas foutu partout.

\- Encore une fois ? proposa Derek en rouvrant les yeux et en raffermissant sa prise sur ses hanches. Tant qu'on n'a pas nos fringues.

\- T'as cru au Père Noël ou quoi ?

...

Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur lit et dormaient profondément, Wyatt vint les réveiller à grands renforts de cris excités.

\- Le Père Noël est passé ! Il est passé ! Y'a plein de cadeaux, plein ! Vite vite debout ! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

\- Doucement crapaud, ils ne vont pas s'envoler tes cadeaux, sourit gentiment Derek en se redressant.

Mais Stiles était déjà debout, tout frétillant à côté de son fils, et poussait ce-dernier vers la porte en l'encourageant.

\- On se dépêche on se dépêche ! On va voir ce que c'est vite vite vite !

Derek fut bien forcé de se dépêcher lui aussi, sans cela l'ouverture des paquets allait se faire sans lui. A peine fut-il dans le salon qu'il vit le petit Wyatt se jeter sur le plus gros cadeau, repoussant la poule en chocolat sans s'en occuper – alors que, tous les matins pendant huit à dix jours, il en réclamerait à coup sûr. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, à trois pas du sapin, alors que Stiles était accroupi à côté de leur fils et l'aidait à déchirer le papier cadeau.

Dans ce gros paquet ne se trouvait en fait qu'un petit coupon en papier. Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage de Wyatt, qui leva des yeux implorants et interrogateurs sur son père. Derek, spectateur, sourit, et Stiles pouffa de rire.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda le louveteau.

\- Il faut lire si tu veux savoir, répondit Stiles en pointant la première lettre du doigt. Ça c'est quoi ?

\- Un « s » ?

\- Bravo. Ensuite ?

\- Un … « p » !

\- Et ?

\- Un « a » !

\- C'est ça. Tu sais ce que c'est la SPA ?

\- Nan …

\- C'est un refuge pour animaux. Il y en a un à Sacramento. Dès samedi, on y va. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Voir cet air si sérieux et si concentré sur son visage poupin élargit le sourire de Derek, qui sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Le bonheur, sans doute. Soudain, l'expression du petit garçon s'éclaira de compréhension et il poussa un jappement content.

\- Pour un chien ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Y'en a un qui t'attend là-bas, répondit Stiles en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu pourras en choisir un grâce à ce coupon.

Dire que Wyatt fut heureux à cette annonce était en-dessous de la vérité. Il ne se tenait plus de joie. Il trépignait sur place, riait et regardait son coupon blanc avec écrit « SPA » dessus comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Finalement, il se décida tout de même à ouvrir un autre paquet, qui contenait un kit complet de sable à modeler Super Sand, qui promettait de nombreuses heures d'atelier créatif – offert par Talia et Juan Hale, bien que pour lui tous ces cadeaux provenaient du Père Noël. Il en attrapa vivement un autre dans sa lancée mais Stiles l'arrêta avant qu'il ne commence à l'ouvrir.

\- Ah ! Attention crapule, lit bien ce qu'il y a de marquer. Ici.

Concentré, Wyatt tourna le cadeau et lut lentement en détachant chaque mot et syllabe :

\- Ch … cha … chanl … o … Chanloup ! C'est pour Chanloup ?

\- Oui, va lui apporter, affirma Stiles avec excitation.

Le petit se leva, les jambes empêtrées dans des morceaux déchirés de papier cadeau, et, fièrement, remit son cadeau à son père. Derek le remercia et l'enfant s'en retourna à son déballage intensif. Dans son troisième paquet se trouvait une édition intégrale des fables de La Fontaine reliée en cuir et dorure – ceci, c'était de la part de son grand-père Shérif et de Maxine. De son côté, Derek déballa son cadeau. Une magnifique montre. Il releva les yeux et Stiles lui sourit lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Pour plus que t'arrive en retard, se moqua-t-il alors que son fils s'extasiait sur son livre.

\- Ouvre le tien, répliqua simplement Derek en enfilant la montre à son poignet.

Stiles sembla se souvenir qu'un présent l'attendait également et il se dressa sur les genoux, puis se contorsionna pour passer au-dessus de son fils et attraper le petit paquet qui l'attendait, offrant par la même occasion une vue imprenable sur ses fesses arquées qui arracha un sourire à Derek.

\- Ooooooh ! s'écria Wyatt avec un sourire ravi en tombant sur une grande illustration du Corbeau et du Renard, sa fable préférée.

Après avoir déchiré le papier, Stiles se retrouva avec une clef de voiture qui lui était très familière dans la main. Celle de sa Jeep.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça ? sourit-il en se tournant vers Derek.

Ce-dernier lui adressa, à son tour, un sourire énigmatique. Trois mois plus tôt, lorsque la Jeep était tombée en panne, ce ne fut que le début d'un enchaînement de problème. Dès qu'une pièce était réparée, une autre mourait, indéfiniment. Finalement, Stiles en arriva à ne plus avoir d'argent du tout, et dû se résigner à se séparer de sa voiture en la conduisant à la casse. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire – en fait, il travaillait ce jour-là – Derek et Laura s'en occupèrent donc. Ils lui assurèrent que sa chérie malodorante n'avait pas souffert et s'était laissée réduire à un tas de ferraille et de métal comprimé avec beaucoup de courage. Un mois seulement qu'elle était morte, mais la douleur était toujours là. Et voilà que Derek lui offrait, comme cadeau de Noël, les clefs de sa Jeep.

\- Va voir dans le garage, lui dit-il simplement.

Intrigué, Stiles arqua un sourcil, puis, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa prudence, il se redressa et partit enfiler des chaussures et un blouson.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Wyatt en se levant à son tour.

\- Voir mon cadeau, répondit Stiles avec une petite note d'excitation dans la voix.

\- J'peux venir ?!

\- Bien sûr si tu veux.

Derek se leva aussi et, finalement, ils sortirent tous les trois. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir dans la nuit mais il faisait froid ; une brume légère courait entre les arbres, rendant les plus éloignés fantomatiques, et le sol était légèrement boueux. Wyatt gambada joyeusement, vêtu d'une épaisse doudoune qui rendait toute sa poitrine deux fois trop volumineuse par rapport à sa tête et, fébrile, regarda autour de lui.

\- Il est où ton cadeau ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Là-bas, répondit Derek en montrant le garage extérieur du doigt.

Wyatt courut dans la direction indiqué, tout excité, suivit de près par Stiles. Derek les suivait plus calmement, un discret sourire aux lèvres. La forêt autour d'eux était silencieuse hormis quelques oiseaux téméraires et quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombaient des feuilles pour atterrir sur le sol déjà gorgé d'eau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la vie puisse être aussi légère. Bien sûr, vivre avec Stiles n'était pas de tout repos, et il était évident qu'ils auraient d'autres disputes, mais qu'importe. Il était heureux. Comme jamais il n'avait été heureux. Quoi que, un autre enfant l'aurait sans doute rendu encore plus heureux. Mais il chassa cette réflexion de son esprit lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Stiles ouvrit en grand la porte du garage et resta stupéfait, figé sur place. Wyatt, à ses côtés, cligna des yeux puis sourit et dit :

\- C'est Roscoe ! Elle est plus en panne ?

\- Bah ?! s'étonna Stiles, abasourdi.

Devant lui se tenait sa Jeep. Ni plus ni moins. Aussi misérable, rouillée et décolorée qu'avant. Mis à part le pare-brise, qui semblait neuf. Entendant des pas derrière lui, Stiles se retourna et adressa à Derek un regard interrogateur.

\- On ne l'a jamais amené à la casse, dit ce-dernier en venant à ses côtés. Laura et moi, on l'a amené chez un garagiste spécialisé dans ce genre de vieille bagnole récalcitrante. Il a tout changé, sauf la carrosserie. Nouveau moteur, nouveau réservoir, et nouvelles jantes, plus une ou deux bricoles sur le tableau de bord.

\- Sans déconner ?! sourit Stiles avant de s'approcher de la Jeep. Et vous m'avez laissé croire qu'elle était morte ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a brisé le cœur ?!

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la portière et se mit derrière le volant avec une exclamation de joie sincère. C'était elle, à n'en pas douter. Même siège inconfortable, même odeur de rouille et de vieux, même GPS … une minute. Un GPS ?!

\- Trop génial ! s'extasia Stiles en découvrant les nouveautés sur le tableau de bord. Un GPS, sans déconner ?!

\- Pour plus que tu te perdes, sourit Derek en venant près de la portière qu'il avait laissé ouverte.

\- Hé hé hé hé !

Stiles mit le contact. La Jeep rugit comme une formule 1 puis ronronna comme un tigre, lui arrachant un cri de joie et de surprise. Tout se lisait sur son visage. Une des choses que Derek préférait chez lui. Stiles ne cachait rien, jamais ; il en était tout bonnement incapable. Ses expressions étaient toujours si sincères, si véritables. Rien que pour le plaisir, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant de nouveau rugir le moteur.

\- Génial ! s'écria-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle est vivante !

\- Je peux ? lui demanda Wyatt en tentant de grimper sur le siège où son père s'était installé. Je peux dis ?

\- Bien sûr petit loup, viens là.

Stiles descendit de la voiture et installa son fils derrière le volant, qui l'agrippa immédiatement et s'extasia à son tour, comme son père l'avait fait. Evidemment, il était trop petit et ne voyant pas par-dessus le tableau de bord, de même que ses pieds n'atteignaient pas les pédales. Toujours aussi excité, Stiles ouvrit le capot de la Jeep et resta ébahi devant le nouveau moteur caché sous la vieille carrosserie.

\- Putain Derek ! lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon. Ça a dû te coûter un bras !

\- Je prévois un retour sur investissement, répliqua le loup en l'attrapant par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Wyatt apprendra à conduire avec cette voiture, alors elle a intérêt à tenir le coup.

Et peut-être d'autres enfants aussi, mais ça il se garda bien de le dire. Stiles haussa les sourcils de surprise avant de sourire d'un air coquin et d'arborer un sourire en coin. Puis il entoura le cou de son compagnon de ses bras.

\- C'est pas idiot ça, dit-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres, ceci dit d'ici là faudra peut-être refaire la peinture.

\- Mmh …

Leurs lèvres se touchaient tout juste lorsqu'un klaxon brusque raisonna fortement à leurs oreilles, arrachant un cri de surprise à Stiles et une grimace douloureuse à Derek. Wyatt, toujours derrière le volant, éclata de rire et battit des pieds dans le vide.

\- Petit démon ! le réprimanda Stiles alors que Derek souriait.

Joueur, Wyatt appuya de nouveau sur le klaxon. Pour le punir, Stiles vint sur lui et l'attaqua à coup de chatouille. Le petit tenta bien de lui échapper mais ne put aller très loin sur le siège et se retrouva allonger dessus à se tordre de rire. Derek s'appuya à la Jeep et les regarda jouer, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il se sentait honteux de ne pas être totalement heureux. Il l'était bien sûr, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Une petite chose. Un autre enfant. Ça n'était pas tant l'idée de l'enfant qui lui plaisait tant que celle de créer la vie avec Stiles. De la créer différemment. De la créer en le voulant. De le voir porter ce qu'ils avaient créé, et de voir ce qu'ils avaient créé venir au monde. Il aimait voir Wyatt s'épanouir, et il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, bien sûr. Ce qu'il désirait était différent.

Mais il s'était promis d'être patient. Et il le serait. Et si Stiles ne changeait pas d'avis qu'importe, puisqu'il l'aimait. Son souffle se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge et il fixa son compagnon comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce-dernier était toujours occupé à chatouiller Wyatt, qui peinait désormais à reprendre son souffle tant il riait. Il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il se le disait si clairement, mais c'était la vérité dans tout ce qu'elle a de plus déstabilisant et effrayant. Il l'aimait.

...

La samedi de la même semaine, ils se rendirent tous les trois à Sacramento, à la SPA. La femme responsable de l'accueil les attendait, prévenue de leur venue depuis près de quinze jours. Elle les accueillit avec le sourire et réclama, le plus sérieusement et aimablement du monde, le coupon à Wyatt qui, avec un sérieux digne d'un homme d'affaire, lui remit en disant qu'il venait choisir son chien. Ce coupon n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de papier, et Stiles remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire, auquel elle répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de montrer au petit garçon où il pouvait choisir.

Des dizaines de cage s'alignaient, dans lesquels des chiens aboyaient en remuant vigoureusement la queue ; quelques-uns sautaient sur la grille de leur cage, alors que d'autres gémissaient plus calmement. Tous avaient été abandonnés ou rejetés, ou pire encore. Wyatt regardait partout, un peu perdu, ne sachant trop que faire.

\- Je peux choisir celui que je veux ? demanda-t-il en levant le nez vers Stiles.

\- Celui que tu veux, confirma ce-dernier en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Mais un jeune quand même, ce serait peut-être mieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça il pourra rester avec nous plus longtemps.

\- Ah oui !

Stiles se redressa. Derek s'approcha et lui dit à l'oreille en prenant garde à ce que leur fils ne l'entende pas :

\- C'est pas juste pour les vieux ça.

\- Si ça t'amuse d'acheter un clebs tous les deux ans tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi ça m'emballe moyen, lui chuchota Stiles en retour.

\- T'es conscient que s'ils ne sont pas vendus, ils sont piqués ?

\- Tu veux faire de notre maison un refuge ou quoi ?

\- Ça me fait mal au cœur, c'est tout.

\- Oh ! Ça c'est mignon comme une vidéo de chaton sur Internet.

Ce-disant, Stiles asséna à son compagnon une claque amusée dans le dos et Derek gronda, pris sur le fait. Oui, il défendait la cause animale, et après ?!

\- Où est Wyatt ? lui demanda soudainement Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Leur fils n'était nulle part en vue, et les chiens continuaient d'aboyer comme des possédés.

\- C'est dingue ça ! lança Stiles, déjà affolé. Comment il fait pour disparaître aussi vite avec des jambes aussi courtes ?!

\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, répliqua calmement Derek.

Un rire amusé leur parvint malgré le brouhaha autour d'eux et ils avancèrent pour constater que, sur leur droite, un autre couloir s'ouvrait. Ici, les cages étaient plus petites et silencieuses. Wyatt était là, debout devant l'une d'elle, et avait passé sa main entre les barreaux.

\- Hep ! lança Stiles en courant vers son fils. Ne fais pas ça !

\- Il me lèche, s'amusa Wyatt.

Son père attrapa son bras pour faire sortir sa petite main de la cage, et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dedans, il fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'adoration. A moitié levé, l'arrière-train dans un grand panier en mousse et le reste du corps à l'extérieur, un petit chiot les regardait avec deux grands yeux bruns dorés humides et luisant ; il remuait doucement la queue et gémissait faiblement. Mais son aspect était effrayant. Sa fourrure n'apparaissait sur sa peau rose que par plaque, sa patte avant gauche était bandée et son oreille gauche pendait, cassée, alors que la droite se levait, à l'écoute. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Autour de son cou, la peau était rouge et boursouflée, comme s'il avait été étranglé par un fil et suspendu par le cou.

\- Merde, souffla Stiles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pauvre petite bête.

Comme s'il avait compris, le chiot gémit et baissa la tête sans les lâcher des yeux. Il avait l'air d'être la créature la plus malheureuse sur Terre. Derek, debout derrière Stiles, sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je le veux ! déclara Wyatt en pointant la petite créature du doigt.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Stiles, surprit. Ah non, pas celui-là !

\- Si, je le veux !

\- Mais …

\- Stiles, intervint Derek avec calme.

\- Mais !

Stiles lui adressa un regard surpris auquel le loup répondit d'un haussement de sourcil ; puis il regarda son fils. Ce-dernier semblait déterminé, mais une lueur implorante brillait dans ses yeux gris-bleus. Et Stiles ne pouvait rien contre ce regard. Et puis, de toute façon, il était difficile de faire changer Wyatt d'avis, il décidait vite et ne revenait jamais sur ces décisions. Alors Stiles soupira.

La jeune femme de l'accueil sembla ravie de leur choix une fois qu'ils revinrent vers elle.

\- Oh oui pauvre petite chose ! déclara-t-elle avec indignation. Les éboueurs nous l'ont amené il y a dix jours, ils l'ont trouvé dans une poubelle. Apparemment quelqu'un s'est amusé à …

Elle regarda Wyatt qui avait levé vers elle de grands yeux surpris, à l'écoute, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui.

\- Et si tu allais rejoindre ton nouvel ami, qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul ? lui proposa-t-elle doucement. Moi et tes papas allons signer les papiers, en attendant tu pourras peut-être réfléchir à un nom pour lui ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Wyatt, ravis, avant de néanmoins demander à Stiles : je peux ?

\- Vas-y mon grand, lui sourit ce-dernier.

Son fils ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant ; il sortit de l'accueil, traversa la cour et s'engouffra au milieu des cages. Immédiatement, les chiens se remirent à aboyer.

\- Il a été torturé c'est ça ? demanda Derek, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, reprit la jeune femme, vibrante de colère. On en a retrouvé beaucoup ces derniers mois, manifestement il y a un groupe de jeune qui trouve ça amusant d'attraper des animaux et de les martyriser avant de les abandonner. Celui-ci a presque été étranglé, et il a été plongé dans ce qu'on pense être de l'huile bouillante. Sa fourrure ne repoussera sans doute jamais complètement. Mais il est adorable. Il faudra encore lui prodiguer quelques soins cependant, qui risqueront d'être chers. Ça ira pour vous ?

\- Oui, répondit immédiatement Derek.

\- Les autorités font quelque chose pour arrêter ces connards ? demanda Stiles tout en parcourant les papiers des yeux.

\- Oui. Enfin, à ce qu'ils disent.

\- Mmh …

Stiles remit les papiers à Derek avant de sortir une carte de sa poche et de la tendre à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis de la police du comté de Beacon, dit-il sérieusement, si ça continue vous pourrez me prévenir ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune femme, à la fois ravie et surprise. Je serais contente quand ces imbéciles recevront ce qu'ils méritent.

Derek signa les papiers, puis signa le chèque et regarda la feuille d'instruction sur les soins à prodiguer au petit animal, agrémentés d'une visite chez le vétérinaire tous les mois jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse entièrement. Ça avait un coût, oui, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

Avant d'enregistrer l'achat, il fallait trouver un nom à celui qui allait entrer dans leur vie. Tous les trois, ils rejoignirent Wyatt. Ce-dernier avait de nouveau passé sa main dans la cage et gloussait de contentement alors que le petit chiot lui léchait amoureusement les doigts. Stiles s'accroupit devant son fils en souriant.

\- Alors crapule, comment on va l'appeler ? lui demanda-t-il avec excitation.

\- Buzz ! répondit fièrement le petit. Comme Buzz l'Eclair ! Parce qu'il vient de l'espace ! En fait, c'est un extra-terrestre !

Stiles pouffa de rire et Derek sourit. La jeune femme était amusée et ravie. Ce genre d'animal blessé et enlaidi par la cruauté et la bêtise humaine ne trouvait pas facilement une famille d'adoption, malheureusement. Mais ça ne gênait pas Wyatt, qui semblait croire que, si ce petit chiot était si différent des autres, c'est parce qu'il venait d'ailleurs. Souriante, elle annota le nom choisi sur la feuille d'adoption et remit une copie à Derek. Puis elle ouvrit la cage.

L'animal prit peur et se recroquevilla dans son petit panier en gémissant, ce qui serra le cœur de Derek et convainquit Stiles que jamais Buzz ne ferait de mal à son fils. La jeune femme prit le panier avec le chiot dedans et le mit dans les bras de Wyatt qui souriait largement, tout joyeux.

Puis il gloussa, amusé, quand Buzz releva sa petite tête triangulaire pour venir lécher son visage.

Un nouvel être venait de rejoindre leur famille ; un petit bâtard, un chien des rues martyrisé mais au cœur débordant d'amour. Derek aurait préféré un enfant, mais lorsqu'il entendit le rire heureux de Wyatt, il oublia vite cette réflexion. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Vous l'aurez deviné, à la base je comptais vous publier ce bonus pour Noël mais comme j'étais flemmarde à ce moment-là ... #^_^# Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est pas parce que Stiles et Derek vivent maintenant ensembles que la vie est toute rose, au contraire, y'a encore des efforts et des progrès à faire :) c'est ce que je m'efforce d'illustrer sans que ça paraisse trop répétitif. Dites-moi sincèrement si ça vous plait ou non ;)

Eeeeeeeeeeeeet non ! Un autre enfant, c'est pas pour tout de suite! Mais y en aura-t-il seulement un autre ? Stiles pourra-t-il y parvenir un jour ?

Cette fois, je vais sérieusement me concentrer sur mon autre fic en cours, alors j'ai peur qu'un certain temps s'écoule avant que je vous publie le prochain bonus, mais sachez déjà que, dans ce troisième extra, on fera un bond dans le temps :)

Bisou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, que je lis et relis inlassablement tant je les aime :) A bientôt !

Ps : Buzz vous plait-il ? Je me suis inspirée d'une expérience personnelle pour ce petit chien : un jour moi et ma famille on a adopté une chatte qui avait été torturé comme ça. Elle a vécu 22 ans, elle s'appelait Minnie et je n'ai jamais connu créature plus adorable, douce et câline qu'elle. Petite pensée pour elle, qui m'a accompagné si longtemps dans ma vie ;)

Ps2 : petit clin d'œil aussi à Roscoe, la Jeep la plus courageuse de la série, que j'ai été très heureuse de voir revenir à la "vie" dans la saison 5B :)


	19. Bonus 3-a - Comment ça un deuxième !

**Bonus 3 – Partie I**

 **Comment ça un deuxième ?!**

 _Quatre ans plus tard …_

Stiles comprit vite quelque chose en vivant avec Derek, ou plutôt, en se réveillant tous les jours à ses côtés : son compagnon était particulièrement lent le matin. Mais alors, très lent ! Là où Stiles était tout de suite prêt à commencer sa journée, trente à quarante-cinq minutes pouvaient s'écouler entre le moment où Derek se réveillait, et celui où il trouvait la force de sortir du lit. Gros loup pantouflard jusqu'au bout des griffes. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui agaçait Stiles, au contraire, c'était une bonne occasion pour lui de jouer avec la patience de son compagnon – d'autant qu'il s'agissait du seul moment de la journée où le loup se laissait câliner sans trop gronder – non, en fait le problème, c'est que Stiles était particulièrement excité le matin. Il adorait le sexe au lever du jour. Certes, Derek aussi, il l'adorait d'ailleurs à tout moment de la journée, mais seulement quand il était pleinement éveillé. Ce qui, encore une fois, n'arrivait que trente minutes minimum après le réveil. Et trente minutes, c'était beaucoup trop long pour Stiles.

Ce matin-là, comme pratiquement tous les matins, il s'éveilla le premier. Un simple rayon de lumière traversant le rideau et touchant son visage suffit pour le sortir de ses rêves. Et, comme toujours, il se retourna en soupirant d'aise et se blottit contre le dos de Derek. Il posa sa joue sur son épaule, passa l'un de ses bras sur son corps, appréciant la chaleur du loup, la dureté et la douceur mêlées de ses muscles et de sa peau. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux clos, avant de finalement les ouvrir. Derek n'avait pas bougé mais Stiles sentit une infime variation dans sa respiration, signe qu'il était en phrase de réveil. Avec un petit sourire, il lui caressa le bras, lentement, goûtant encore à cette chaleur et cette douceur qui lui plaisait tant, et referma les yeux. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa main dévie sur les hanches du loup, puis sur ses cuisses avant de remonter vers les hanches et de continuer pour s'égarer sur le torse. Derek prit une grande inspiration et soupira sans pour autant bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, et Stiles le savait parce qu'il le connaissait, il était réveillé.

Il le caressa encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et relever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Si Derek s'entêtait encore à garder les yeux clos, à rester immobile et à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir, Stiles lui, était pleinement réveillé. En particulier une partie bien précise de lui qui commençait à le démanger. Ça le tiraillait et le taraudait ainsi tous les matins, cette envie tenace de sexe, si intense qu'elle en était douloureuse. Il était comme ça, c'était le matin qu'il était le plus réceptif. Pour s'endormir vite et bien dormir, Derek en avait plutôt besoin le soir avant de se coucher, tandis que Stiles aimait avoir la paix une fois la journée terminée. Voilà, encore une chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas du tout synchrones. Mais, étrangement, ils parvenaient à s'en accommoder.

\- Hey, appela-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du loup, y'a quelqu'un ?

Un soupir profond lui répondit. Mais toujours aucun mouvement. Stiles pouffa de rire et posa le menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Allooooooooo, s'amusa-t-il.

Rien. Il le caressa encore un peu, sur la poitrine, le ventre, puis revint sur le bras et fit courir ses doigts sur le biceps. Qui se contracta, lui tirant un frisson.

\- Hey gros louloup, murmura-t-il en plongeant son autre main dans les denses cheveux noirs de Derek. J'en ai envie !

\- Mmh, lui répondit l'autre avant de soupirer encore.

\- Ok …

Stiles, décidant de faire preuve de patience au moins une fois, enfouit son visage contre la nuque de son compagnon et ferma les yeux, appréciant juste la tendresse de ce matin-là. Ses mains couraient toujours sur le corps de Derek, comme douées d'une vie propre, autonomes. Mais l'envie était toujours là, écrasante, brutale, et une érection finit par venir. Il poussa un soupir agacé et releva finalement la tête.

\- Allez Derek ! gémit-il en secouant légèrement le corps étendu contre le sien. Du nerf !

Prenant une grande inspiration, Derek bougea enfin : il étira l'une de ses jambes en grondant.

\- Ah enfin un mouvement ! s'amusa Stiles.

Mais le loup redevint inerte et soupira pour la énième fois.

\- T'es chiant, gémit Stiles en lui donnant un coup de menton avant de chantonner : j'aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii enviiiiiiiiiiiiie de toooooooiiiiii !

Un autre mouvement : Derek se gratouilla le nez. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas abattre, il se redressa un peu et parsema son cou de baiser. Les frissons qui naquirent sur la peau de son compagnon lui arrachèrent un sourire, et Derek enfonça son visage dans le coussin pour découvrir davantage sa nuque, signe qu'il appréciait l'attention.

Stiles le câlina ainsi quelques minutes de plus, quémandant de temps en temps une réaction, avant de finalement perdre patience.

\- Mais allé quoi ! lança-t-il en le secouant. Tu te décides ou je vais voir le voisin !

\- N'a pas de voisin, grommela Derek en réponse.

Alors Stiles soupira et retomba sur le dos pour regarder le plafond, tiraillé par son désir et son érection. Il était comme ça depuis ses quatorze ans ; tous les matins, au réveil, il fallait qu'il jouisse, c'était comme ça, sinon il était tendu toute la journée. De son côté, Derek étira son autre jambe en grognant, soupira, puis se décida à bouger et se retourna pour s'approcher de lui. Immédiatement, Stiles lui ouvrit les bras, tout sourire.

\- Ah bah quand même ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Derek, le visage barbouillé de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille, se laissa tomber sur lui en grognant, enfouit son visage dans le creux sensible de son cou, puis resta immobile, à moitié avachi sur lui.

\- Ah nan t'abuses ! s'agaça Stiles avant de rire. Gros patachon va.

Le loup ne répondit rien, se contentant de le renifler profondément avant de soupirer encore. Stiles releva la tête pour regarder le réveil une nouvelle fois. Il avait fallu dix-huit minutes à Derek pour enfin retrouver la voix et bouger.

\- T'es chiant, s'amusa-t-il en caressant le dos de son compagnon.

Derek ne répondit rien et Stiles le caressa encore, appréciant de sentir son corps lourd et encore chaud de sommeil sur le sien. Une sensation qu'il avait appris à aimer avec le temps, même si au début il fuyait ce contact. Derek avait réussi à faire tomber ses barrières et ses peurs à force de patience et de persévérance, et aujourd'hui ils faisaient l'amour différemment. En tout cas, pas comme quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à vivre ensembles.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles enfouit l'une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps, puis dans le caleçon du loup, qui eut un petit sursaut.

\- Voyons voir si ça se réveille plus vite ici, le taquina Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Il se concentra un instant sur cette caresse plus intime, appréciant d'entendre la respiration de Derek devenir plus rapide, puis commença à se toucher à son tour. Là, il sentit les lèvres du loup s'ouvrir contre son cou, et sa langue venir taquiner sa peau.

\- Mmh, apprécia-t-il, ouvrant légèrement les jambes sans s'en rendre compte. Oh oui, ça se réveille nettement plus vite !

Les mains de Derek bougèrent enfin et prirent la relève sur le sexe de son compagnon, celui-ci put donc plonger de nouveau la sienne dans ses cheveux noirs et tirer dessus pour le forcer à lever la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ça avait un goût de sommeil, c'était incroyablement chaud et lent. Leurs langues se caressèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air rende leurs poitrines douloureuses. Ils rompirent le baiser mais Derek repartit à l'assaut de son cou et Stiles soupira d'aise avant de fermer les yeux, appréciant de sentir le désir monter à mesure que le loup le caressait, à mesure que leurs corps bougent l'un contre l'autre. Mais Stiles le repoussa brusquement, l'oreille tendue.

\- Chut attends ! lança-t-il. J'ai entendu un bruit !

Derek écouta quelques secondes avant de finalement décréter qu'il n'y avait rien, que Wyatt dormait encore, et replongea sur lui.

\- Mais non ! tenta Stiles sans pour autant l'arrêter. J'suis sûr qu'il est en mode furtif dans le couloir !

Derek sourit et vint l'embrasser, lui faisant oublier ses doutes. Stiles en avait tellement besoin le matin, il aimait tellement ça, qu'il ne rechignait jamais.

C'est alors que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un diablotin entra comme une tornade en criant :

\- Bouh !

\- Ah ! sursauta Stiles en repoussant Derek tellement fort que le loup roula brutalement sur le côté, manquant tomber du lit.

\- C'est moi ! s'amusa Wyatt avec un grand sourire.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de frapper à cette porte avant d'entrer ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fe … fai … faitiez ?

Le petit garçon, désormais âgé de dix ans, grimpa sur le lit de ses deux papas, les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'un pyjama deux pièces rouge et bleu parsemé de masque de Spiderman.

\- Faisiez, le corrigea doucement Derek en relevant l'une de ses jambes sous les draps, afin de cacher son érection.

\- On se faisait un câlin pour se dire bonjour, répondit Stiles en faisant de même.

\- Un câlin ! s'extasia Wyatt avant de se blottir contre lui.

Stiles referma ses bras sur le petit corps chaud de son fils en souriant, mais lui dit tout de même :

\- T'as passé l'âge de faire ça, tu crois pas ?

\- Nan ! répondit le petit garçon avec assurance.

\- D'accord, d'accord …

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux à se câliner, Stiles le nez dans les cheveux de son fils, alors que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, simplement heureux d'être contre son père. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

\- A Chanloup maintenant ! s'écria l'enfant en se redressant.

\- Ok, à Chanloup, sourit Stiles en faisant passer Wyatt au-dessus de lui pour lui permettre d'atteindre Derek.

Aussitôt, ce-dernier prit son fils contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Wyatt disparaissait presque entièrement dans les bras musclés de son père. Stiles eut un sourire en les voyant fermer tous les deux les yeux. Puis sentit cette pointe de culpabilité revenir, vicieuse, comme pratiquement chaque fois qu'il les voyait se câliner depuis quelques mois.

Derek était un bon père, il savait être patient, doux, mais sévère lorsque c'était nécessaire ; il ne gâtait pas exagérément son fils mais savait le récompenser justement quand il le méritait. Bien sûr, sur certains points, il lui arrivait d'être trop naïf : Stiles avait plusieurs fois surpris Wyatt demander quelque chose à Derek, qui lui répondait oui, alors que lui-même venait de lui dire non. Et ça, le loup ne s'en méfiait jamais. Mais il fallait bien qu'il ait quelques faiblesses.

Bref, Derek aurait mérité d'avoir d'autres enfants. Stiles y avait pensé de nombreuses fois, mais il n'avait jamais osé aborder de nouveau ce sujet, et son compagnon ne lui en avait jamais reparlé. Cela signifiait-il que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui ? Qu'il s'en fichait ? Estimait-il qu'ils fussent bien ainsi, tous les trois ?

Dans le salon, Buzz aboya. Il les avait certainement entendu se réveiller et réclamait maintenant leur attention. Ça, ou une envie pressante.

Tiraillé par ce désir inassouvi et cette culpabilité nouvelle, Stiles se leva. Il déplia son corps, rajusta son pantalon de pyjama, et avisa le regard intense de Derek, qui avait rouvert les yeux.

\- M'en occupe, lui dit-il alors que Wyatt semblait bien décidé à ne pas bouger des bras du loup.

Il sortit de la chambre, tendu, et descendit les escaliers. Dès qu'il le vit, Buzz se mit à couiner et à sauter dans tous les sens, heureux. Le petit chiot était devenu un grand chien énergique de la taille d'un berger allemand, et ses poils bruns, foncés sur le dos et clairs sur le ventre et le museau, avaient inégalement repoussé : abondants sur certaines zones de son corps, ils étaient très courts ou presque inexistants sur d'autres. Mais c'était un animal affectueux, joueur, et un bon compagnon pour Wyatt.

Arrivé sur la dernière marche, Stiles ouvrit la barrière de séparation tout en repoussant doucement Buzz qui lui sautait dans les jambes. Un bon compagnon, mais un compagnon intrusif que lui et Derek avaient trop souvent retrouvé certains matins dans la chambre de leur fils après son arrivée dans la famille, et ce malgré le beau panier qu'ils lui avaient installé dans le salon. Ils se retrouvèrent donc obligés d'installer cette barrière, afin de forcer le chien à rester en bas.

Celui-ci le précéda dans l'entrée en jappant et remuant la queue, apparemment pressé de pouvoir sortir. Stiles avait donc vu juste, il s'agissait d'une envie pressante. Il enfila rapidement ses baskets, un blouson, puis fit deux tours de clefs et ouvrit la porte. Immédiatement, Buzz se rua dehors en aboyant, puis son nez se colla automatiquement au sol et il parcourut quelques mètres ainsi, truffe en bas, queue en l'air, avant de revenir vers Stiles, qui descendait lentement les marches du perron. Là, le chien releva la tête, le regarda comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et recommença son manège en partant à l'opposé.

Stiles, les mains dans les poches, prit une grande inspiration et leva le visage vers le ciel. C'était le printemps et les bois de la propriété dégageaient une bonne odeur de sève, alors que la terre, encore humide de l'hiver, sentait l'humus et l'herbe fraîche. Les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent son visage et inondèrent ses paupières closes de lumière. En fond sonore, quelques oiseaux téméraires et un léger vent dans les arbres. Rien d'autre. La route était loin, pas de voiture, pas de klaxon, pas de voisin. Stiles pouffa de rire.

\- N'a pas de voisin, lui avait dit Derek.

Il rouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières, un peu éblouit. Des tâches rouges encombraient sa vision, il regarda autour de lui. Buzz en avait profité pour s'éloigner, petite boule de fourrure au loin entre les arbres. Stiles siffla pour le rappeler à l'ordre et le chien fit immédiatement demi-tour, sans que sa truffe ne quitte le sol pour autant. Puis il s'arrêta, leva la patte contre un arbre, et urina.

Stiles se sentait lâche. S'il n'avait pas reparlé d'enfant à Derek, ça n'était pas seulement parce que lui-même ne l'avait pas fait, mais aussi parce qu'il avait encore peur. Son compagnon l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de toutes ses autres craintes, sauf de celle-là. Peur de la grossesse, de la douleur, de son corps déformé contre sa volonté. Tout ça commençait à lui peser, à être trop lourd à porter. Il aurait aimé être plus courageux, mais pour l'instant le déclic ne s'était pas fait.

\- Buzz ! appela-t-il, alors que l'animal s'était encore éloigné. Magnes, j'ai les crocs !

Lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Derek et Wyatt s'étaient levés, et si le premier préparait des tartines de pain grillé, le second dévorait déjà quelques carrés de chocolat, tandis que la cafetière et le micro-onde tournaient dans la cuisine.

Stiles essuya les pattes de Buzz avant de le relâcher ; sitôt libre, l'animal se rua vers la table et s'assit aux côtés de Wyatt, les oreilles bien droites, les yeux rivés sur le chocolat. Stiles, après avoir retiré ses baskets, s'approcha et accepta la tartine beurrée que lui tendit son compagnon, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Tout était calme et tranquille entre eux, mais les non-dits couvaient encore.

...

Après le petit-déjeuner, Stiles partit en premier sous la douche. Il n'y resta qu'un peu plus de cinq minutes, se brûlant la peau sous l'eau trop chaude, avant d'en sortir. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila des vêtements amples et décontractés, puis essuya la buée sur le miroir avant de saisir sa brosse à dents.

C'était le week-end, un dimanche de mai calme et ensoleillé, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines il n'était pas d'astreinte et pouvait donc profiter pleinement de la journée sans craindre d'être appelé en renfort. Il aimait ce genre de journée où il pouvait programmer des jeux ou des sorties avec son fils mais, en même temps, il les appréhendait aussi un petit peu. Car voir Derek s'occuper de Wyatt lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois. Il était tellement patient et attentionné avec lui, qu'il le serait forcément aussi avec un autre enfant. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris la peine d'en reparler avec lui ?!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Derek entra. Stiles, qui se brossait énergiquement les dents, lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors que le loup fermait à clef derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha, se saisit de ses hanches et plaqua son dos contre son torse.

\- Ah an ! dit Stiles, la bouche encombrée de sa brosse à dents. As and Wyatt est à !

\- Je l'ai mis devant la télé, Spiderman vient de commencer, déclara simplement Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, cracha son dentifrice, se redressa et dit :

\- Putain c'est parfait !

Il laissa tomber sa brosse à dent, se retourna et embrassa Derek à pleine bouche. Ce-dernier répondit vite au baiser et colla plus encore son corps contre le sien. La bouche de Stiles avait un goût de menthe chimique, et son corps sentait le désir mêlé à la verveine citronnée.

Généralement, ils évitaient de faire ça en pleine journée quand Wyatt se trouvait dans la maison, mais ce matin Derek avait bien senti que son compagnon était trop tendu et gêné. Quelque chose le travaillait, quelque chose de suffisamment intime apparemment pour qu'il ne lui en parle pas, et le loup, bien décidé à ne pas le brusquer et se montrer intrusif, attendait simplement qu'il vienne vers lui de lui-même. Bien que ce soit de plus en plus difficile. Chaque fois qu'il sentait que Stiles se fermait, il avait envie de le secouer et de l'obliger à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais cette technique aurait l'effet inverse à celui désiré, il le savait. Alors il prenait son mal en patience.

Dès qu'il sentit l'érection de son compagnon frotter la sienne, Derek le retourna face au miroir et baissa son pantalon pour se caresser. Stiles, appuyé au lavabo, fit de même avec son jean alors que les mains du loup caressaient son dos, puissantes, rugueuses. Il frémit.

Ils firent l'amour ici, un peu rapidement, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Perdu dans le plaisir, les yeux clos, Stiles se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Chaque coup de rein de Derek enfonçait profondément et brutalement sa verge en lui, et la poigne du loup sur sa nuque, pour le maintenir penché en avant, l'empêchait de bouger. C'était un peu rude, mais c'était incroyablement bon.

\- Papa ! cria Wyatt depuis le salon.

Derek arrêta ses coups, le relâcha même, en poussant un soupir grondant. Stiles le sentit le quitter mais se redressa vivement et le retint.

\- Non ! ordonna-t-il, vibrant et tremblant d'excitation. Ça va, il peut attendre cinq minutes, il sait se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Derek l'amena contre lui, passa un bras en travers de sa poitrine et le saisit à la gorge. Puis il s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, lui arrachant un grognement appréciateur. Il y mit ensuite toute sa force, tout son désir, le culbutant jusqu'à ce que ça s'entende contre le mur, avant de jouir dans un grondement. Frissonnant, Stiles ferma les yeux et jouit à son tour tout en se touchant.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, appréciant encore de sentir ce contact intime entre eux. Derek caressa la peau de Stiles, déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque. En réponse, Stiles fit un mouvement de hanche, le faisant bouger en lui, et le loup répondit de même. Ils gémirent tous les deux.

\- Papa ! appela encore Wyatt.

Stiles soupira, Derek sourit.

\- J'y vais, dit le premier en se dégageant de lui. La douche est libre.

Il se rhabilla avant de sortir, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour ouvrir la porte, ayant oublié que Derek l'avait fermé à clef. Une fois seul, ce-dernier soupira, la respiration encore courte et rapide, se passa une main sur le visage, puis retira le préservatif. Qu'il jeta rageusement dans la petite poubelle qu'il ouvrit d'une pression du pied.

Son loup grondait de frustration à chaque fois. Son désir d'être père s'était accru au fil des années, et s'il avait d'abord pensé que la présence de Wyatt lui suffirait, ça n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Avoir Wyatt était quelque chose d'extraordinaire bien sûr, et il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Stiles l'accepte auprès de son fils, mais son instinct lui criait que ça n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait être père depuis que sa mère était revenue à la maison, portant dans ses bras une petite poupée qui respirait et qui portait le nom de Cora, mais il s'en voulait d'être à ce point insatisfait. D'autant que Stiles n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir d'autres enfants, il était évident que ça n'entrait absolument pas dans ses projets, surtout pas maintenant qu'il était adjoint de police. Et il avait peur que cette insatisfaction ne lui fasse commettre des erreurs, ne le rende inutilement et bêtement agressif.

Il retira son tee-shirt en grondant et le jeta dans un panier au pied du lavabo. Il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir apprécier ce qui lui était offert, mais son instinct le taraudait et le torturait beaucoup trop. Surtout depuis qu'une certaine femme de son entourage était enceinte.

\- Derek ! appela Stiles depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Derek grouilles-toi !

Entendant l'alerte dans la voix de son compagnon, Derek se hâta de remettre son pantalon et de quitter la pièce sans même penser à récupérer son tee-shirt, et déboula dans le salon.

\- Vite vite ! l'accueillit Wyatt en trépignant sur place.

\- C'était ta mère au téléphone, lança Stiles avec un grand sourire, ils ont emmené Laura à l'hôpital cette nuit, les contractions ont commencé.

\- Cette nuit ?! répliqua Derek, les sourcils froncés. Mais pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas appelés avant ?!

\- Parce que le véritable travail ne commence que maintenant gros bêta. Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, on y va.

Derek, le cœur affolé, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et remonta les escaliers, alors que derrière lui Stiles tentait de calmer Wyatt et de lui faire enfiler ses chaussures.

\- On va voir le bébé ça y est ? lui demanda le petit garçon d'une voix excitée.

\- Oui mon grand, répondit Stiles en lui sortant un manteau du placard, le bébé de tata Laura. Lasse tes chaussures.

Derek, dans sa chambre, se dépêcha d'enfiler un jean prit au hasard et un tee-shirt bleu lâche et délavé qu'il enfilait normalement pour jouer avec Wyatt ou pour bricoler un peu dans le garage.

Sa grande sœur Laura avait fini par trouver un compagnon de vie en la personne de Jordan Parrish, un collègue de Stiles et adjoint du Shérif Stilinski. Un peu plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, un an et demi depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, et Laura donnait déjà naissance à leur premier enfant. Grâce à cet homme, grâce à cette grossesse, son aînée avait retrouvé le sourire, et la maternité lui allait bien. Talia lui avait offert, comme cadeau de mariage, une large parcelle du terrain de la propriété de la meute, et Laura n'avait pas hésité à y faire construire une maison plein pied avec quatre chambres, où Jordan s'était installé. C'était un homme sérieux, juste et calme que Derek appréciait beaucoup, de même que Wyatt, et avec qui Stiles s'entendait très bien.

Il avait suivi la grossesse de sa sœur avec beaucoup de curiosité et de contentement, mais aussi beaucoup de jalousie. Sentir son odeur de femme enceinte, voir son corps changer, voir quelque chose bouger dans son ventre, voir son sourire épanouit et celui, fier et inquiet, de son beau-frère, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Stiles avait été très content pour eux mais n'avait pas semblé particulièrement perturbé. Pour lui, les choses étaient claires : son compagnon n'était pas intéressé par l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

Une fois habillé, Derek descendit rejoindre son fils et Stiles, qui l'attendaient.

\- On emmène Buzz ! décréta le petit garçon.

\- Ça va pas être possible, les chiens sont interdits dans les hôpitaux, répliqua Stiles en ouvrant grand la porte. Zou, on y va !

Wyatt se rua à l'extérieur, suivit de son chien qui aboya sans raison, excité parce qu'eux-mêmes l'étaient, et Stiles attrapa les clefs de sa Jeep alors que Derek s'emparait de celles de sa Toyota. Ils se figèrent, plantés l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Stiles, croisant les bras, lui demanda :

\- A quoi ça va se jouer cette fois ? Am stram gram ou la barbichette ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux être tenace à ce petit jeu, sourit Stiles en secouant ses clefs sous son nez.

Derek soupira, reposa ses propres clefs, et sortit.

\- Hé hé hé hé, s'amusa Stiles en le suivant.

Ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital à bord de Roscoe, après avoir pris soin de laisser Buzz dans un carré de jardin clôturé grand d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre fabriqué par Derek spécialement pour lui.

Le trajet leur prit moins de vingt minutes, et à peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils croisèrent Juan dans les couloirs, en train de se servir un café à la machine.

\- Hey ! les accueillit-il tout sourire. Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à venir ! On a appelé ton père avant vous et il n'est toujours pas là.

\- Bah c'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment respecté les limites de vitesse, sourit Stiles en réponse.

\- Il est où le bébé papi ? demanda Wyatt.

\- Laura va bien ? demanda Derek à sa suite.

\- Doucement les gars, s'amusa Juan en saisissant son gobelet de café. Elle n'a même pas encore été emmenée en salle d'accouchement mais la sage-femme nous a dit que c'était imminent, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé.

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à marcher, et les trois autres le suivaient. Derek sentait son cœur battre avec affolement dans sa poitrine, tandis que Stiles, à ses côtés, tentaient de tempérer les ardeurs de leur fils.

\- On va voir le bébé ? ne cessait de demander ce-dernier.

\- Pas tout de suite mon grand, ça va encore prendre un petit moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

Derek entendait le loup gronder en lui. C'était son instinct d'alpha, il le savait, et non de père, qui lui disait qu'un nouveau membre de la meute allait venir au monde, mais il en était tout de même troublé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où se trouvaient déjà Laura, Jordan, Talia et Cora. Dès qu'elle vit son petit frère, la future maman lui fit un grand sourire content, et Derek arriva près d'elle, rassuré de la voir mais néanmoins inquiet. Les jambes relevées, Laura avait le visage recouvert de sueur, quelques mèches de cheveux collaient à son front, et sa main droite était agrippée à celle de son mari, tandis que l'autre reposait sur son ventre rond.

\- Juste à temps, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Alors, c'est douloureux ? lui demanda Stiles.

Derek lui adressa un regard noir pendant que Wyatt gagnait les bras de sa grand-mère, qui accepta le câlin avec joie. Mais Laura rit de l'humour de son beau-frère, et répondit :

\- Très. J'avais oublié à quel point ça l'était !

\- Il est encore dans ton ventre le bébé tata ? demanda Wyatt en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi il sort pas ?

\- Ça prend du temps mon cœur.

A ce moment-là, Derek, qui regardait le ventre rond de Laura que son fils pointait du doigt, vit quelque chose y bouger brutalement et secouer douloureusement sa sœur, qui siffla de douleur. Il serra les poings alors que quelque chose pulsait en lui. Parce qu'il était l'alpha, cette douleur, il pouvait presque la ressentir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la sage-femme ? demanda Stiles plus sérieusement.

\- Encore deux centimètres et c'est bon, répondit Laura, essoufflée.

Cette fois, ce fut une contraction qui lui arracha un grognement douloureux, et l'un des moniteurs auquel elle était reliée bipa deux fois.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas donné de calmants ? lui demanda Derek, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si, répondit sa sœur.

\- Chéri, tu n'imagines même pas le degré de douleur d'un accouchement, le gronda gentiment Talia. Un simple calmant ne suffit pas. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas de morphine, elle aura mal.

\- Alors pourquoi elle n'en a pas ? lui demanda aussitôt Derek.

Avec un petit sourire, Stiles lui caressa le bras, constatant par la même occasion que le muscle était très contracté.

\- Relax, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Pas avant que l'accouchement ne commence vraiment, reprit Talia avec un sourire. Sinon, l'effet ne se fera plus sentir au beau milieu du travail, et là elle aura très mal.

\- T'y connais pas grand-chose petit frère, hein ? le taquina Laura, le souffle court.

Derek serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de répondre. La faute à qui, s'il ne savait rien des accouchements ? Stiles sourit à sa belle-sœur, inconscient de la direction que prenaient les pensées de son compagnon. Voilà, Derek avait été à deux doigts d'être méchant sans le vouloir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche, entra dans la pièce en arborant un sourire rassurant. Derrière elle se trouvaient le Shérif, sa femme Maxine et leur fille Johanna.

\- Jo ! s'extasia Wyatt en courant vers la petite fille.

\- Comment ça va cousine ? demanda Maxine à Laura en venant déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Excité ? demanda le Shérif à son adjoint en lui prenant l'épaule.

\- Effrayé, répondit Parrish, un peu pâle.

\- Il va nous faire un malaise tout à l'heure, se moqua Stiles.

\- Ces choses-là sont prévues, sourit la sage-femme avec douceur, un médecin se trouve dans la salle d'accouchement, et il prendra le futur papa en charge dès qu'il touchera le sol.

Laura sourit, Jordan aussi mais de façon moins rassurée, tandis que Juan et le Shérif riaient carrément avec Stiles. La sage-femme s'approcha doucement de Laura, fit reculer Derek d'un bref signe du bras, souleva le drap qui recouvrait les jambes de la future maman, et regarda dessous.

\- On y est, dit-elle en se relevant avant de remettre le drap en place. Nous allons y aller. Mais avant, un peu de morphine.

\- Oh oui merci ! s'écria Laura alors qu'un nouveau coup la secouait douloureusement.

\- Le bébé il est encore dedans, dit alors Wyatt à Johanna, audible de tous dans la salle. Y veut pas sortir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda timidement la fillette du haut de ses sept ans.

\- Chais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il est mieux à l'intérieur ?

Ils rirent tous, de même que la sage-femme. Une fois la morphine injectée, elle fit entrer dans la pièce déjà bien remplie d'autres femmes et un infirmier, apparemment là pour déplacer le lit sur lequel était Laura.

\- On y va, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Le papa nous accompagne, et les autres attendent ici. Et si vous commenciez un peu à pousser, hein ?

Ils sortirent. Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Où elle va ? lui demanda Wyatt.

\- Viens avec papi, lui proposa le Shérif en s'accroupissant, je vais t'expliquer.

Les deux enfants vinrent vers lui et Stiles regarda son père tenter de se sortir de cette situation dans laquelle il s'était lui-même plongée, tirant quelques sourires à Maxine.

\- Ça peut prendre combien de temps ? demanda Cora à sa mère.

\- Ça dépend du bébé, répondit celle-ci. S'il est pressé de sortir, ça ira très vite, sinon ce sera plus long.

\- Ouais bah si c'est pour souffrir comme ça, comptez pas sur moi pour en avoir !

Et elle plongea dans son IPhone sous le tendre sourire de Talia et le regard consterné de Juan.

Quarante-trois minutes plus tard, une petite fille nommée Abigaël Parrish venait au monde, quarante-six centimètres pour trois kilos quatre-vingt.

...

Stiles se doutait bien que la grossesse de Laura n'était pas étrangère à ces questions qu'il se posait et à ce qu'il ressentait. La voir si épanouie, si heureuse durant ces derniers mois alors que son ventre s'arrondissait et qu'une vie se construisait en elle, lui avait donné envie de vivre la même chose. Sa première grossesse avait été difficile, solitaire et effrayante, mais peut-être qu'être enceint de nouveau l'aiderait à ressentir autre chose ? D'autant qu'il ne serait pas seul cette fois, Derek serait là, de même que sa famille si attachante et intrusive. Mais il avait tout de même résisté. Parce que ce n'était pas une science exacte, rien ne lui disait qu'il vivrait cette situation aussi bien que Laura.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le petit poupon rose dans les bras de la jeune femme, emmitouflé dans une couverture si épaisse que seule sa petite tête auréolée d'intenses cheveux noirs en dépassait, il sentit quelque chose battre douloureusement au creux de son ventre. Il savait très bien ce qu'était cette chose, car il la ressentait chaque matin, quoi qu'un peu différemment. C'était le désir.

Il se força à sourire et à féliciter Laura, comme tous les autres, à congratuler le papa qui souriait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais en fait il avait juste envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il en avait le désir mais pas le courage, et cette lâcheté commençait à être lourde.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Laura dans un doux chuchotement.

Stiles releva les yeux pour voir Derek accepter et prendre le nourrisson au creux de ses deux bras. Son cœur s'emballa alors. Car Derek souriait. C'était si rare de le voir sourire ainsi, si franchement ; jusqu'ici, il n'avait vu ce genre de sourire sur le visage de son compagnon que lorsque ce-dernier était attendri ou amusé par Wyatt. Et il était si beau comme ça, si simplement heureux de tenir cet être minuscule dans ses bras.

La petite Abigaël, sentant qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras tendres de sa mère mais dans ceux, plus durs, d'un inconnu à l'odeur forte, ouvrit la bouche en fronçant le nez puis poussa un gémissement contrarié qui arracha à Talia un soupir attendrit. Elle et Juan se tenaient la main. Stiles sentait son cœur battre vite et fort dans sa poitrine, si vite et si fort que c'en était douloureux. C'était impossible pour lui. Il en était incapable. Et pourtant, il le voulait !

\- Je peux moi aussi ? demanda soudainement Wyatt d'une voix forte.

\- Doucement petit loup, lui dit son père en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, faut pas parler trop fort sinon tu vas la réveiller. Et elle est trop petite pour que la prennes pour l'instant, attends qu'elle soit plus grande.

\- Grande comment ?

\- Maman, appela doucement Johanna en rougissant, faire pipi …

Tandis que Maxine emmenait sa fille aux toilettes, Derek ne cessait de dévorer le nourrisson des yeux. Ce-dernier, calmé, bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en poussant un petit couinement de chiot. Stiles pouvait presque entendre gronder le loup de son compagnon, ravi d'accueillir un nouveau membre à sa meute ; un membre fragile, qui avait besoin de la chaleur et de la protection de tous les autres. S'il agissait ainsi avec sa nièce, comment agirait-il avec sa fille ou un autre fils ?

Ses yeux s'inondèrent si brutalement de larmes que Stiles crut ne pas pouvoir les retenir. Fort heureusement, son père choisit ce moment pour taquiner son gendre, ce qui attira tous les regards sur ce-dernier.

\- Faudra penser à la rendre à ses parents avant de partir, Derek, lança le Shérif.

 _..._

 _Quelques jours plus tard …_

L'accouchement s'étant parfaitement bien passé, et la petite Abigaël étant en parfaite santé, elle et sa mère rentrèrent rapidement chez elles. Talia passait ses journées chez sa fille aînée pour l'aider, tandis que Juan, dans la maison principale de la propriété, tentait de faire obéir la cadette, Cora, qui préférait sortir en ville côtoyer des inconnus plutôt que de chercher du travail. Elle avait terminé ses études au Canada près d'un an plus tôt et bullait depuis chez ses parents, estimant qu'elle avait bien assez sacrifié comme ça aux études.

Derek, pour sa part, maintenant qu'un nouveau-né avait rejoint la meute, multipliait les sorties dans les bois qui l'entourait. Histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité. Rien que sa présence semblait plus lourde, plus écrasante, et plus d'une fois Stiles s'était senti frémissant à ses côtés. Derek était à présent un véritable alpha plein de force et d'autorité, et ces frissons que cela provoquait dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il sentait son odeur mâle commençaient à lui être douloureux. Un désir de plus en plus insistant. Mais Stiles avait beau se repasser tout ça, le ressasser, y penser sans cesse, rien à faire : sa peur ne faiblissait pas.

Il était rentré du poste depuis peu mais s'était déjà penché sur certains dossiers sensibles. Un groupe spécialisé dans le vol à l'étalage commençait à sévir dans le centre-ville et avait même été jusqu'à l'agression physique envers un commerçant qui avait tenté de les arrêter. Mais mettre la main sur eux s'avérait plus problématique que prévu. Au bout de trois quart d'heure durant lesquelles il recoupa des heures, des situations, des photos prises par certaines caméras de la ville à certains coins de rues, il s'étira en grognant. Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête.

Il sortit de son bureau et gagna le rez-de-chaussée. Dans le salon, Derek aidait Wyatt à faire ses devoirs.

\- … combien reste-t-il de litre d'eau dans la baignoire ? lisait-il lorsque Stiles les rejoignit.

Le voyant, Derek se redressa, soulagé, et dit au petit garçon :

\- Et si tu demandais à ton père ?

Et il s'enfuit dans le salon, s'installa dans le canapé blanc bariolé de vieille peinture colorée et écaillée, et attrapa la liasse de papier sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment. Stiles pouffa de rire. S'il y avait bien une chose que Derek détestait plus que l'eau, c'étaient les mathématiques.

\- Papa ! gémit Wyatt à ses côtés. Chanloup il sait pas compter ! Je fais comment pour faire mon problème moi ?

\- Je vais t'aider mon grand, sourit Stiles en se penchant à son tour sur le cahier de son fils.

Il lut le problème que ce-dernier avait à résoudre pour le lendemain. L'histoire universelle de cet imbécile qui verse trop d'eau dans sa baignoire de trente litres et tente de la vider petit à petit à l'aide de seaux d'eau de deux cent centilitres. L'ennui, c'est que la maitresse de Wyatt avait donné des consignes : seule la multiplication et la division étaient autorisées. Et là, présentement, Stiles avait un gros mal de crâne et se sentait particulièrement fatigué après ses dix-huit heures de garde. Il se frotta les yeux, soupira.

Derek, sur le canapé, sourit tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à sa liasse de papier. Stiles se redressa et regarda Wyatt dans les yeux. Ce-dernier le fixait, plein d'espoir, crayon en main, prêt à écrire tout ce que lui dicterait son père.

\- Tu sais quoi fils ? sourit Stiles en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On va appeler papi d'accord ?

Wyatt, désabusé, soupira et laissa son front tomber sur la table dans un bruit bref et sonore : « poc ! » qui fit rire son père et sourire Derek.

Un après-midi normal, une séance de devoir normale, une scène familiale normale pour eux. Le caractère de Wyatt s'affirmait toujours un peu plus, il taquinait davantage, répondait plus souvent, mais il aimait sincèrement ses deux papas, qui le lui rendaient bien. Mais un œil expert aurait vu de la tension dans cet échange somme toute banal.

Derek voyait bien que Stiles était tendu, et Stiles avait l'impression que Derek s'éloignait, plus intéressé par la sécurité et le confort de la petite Abigaël que par ce qu'il était susceptible de ressentir. Il était un peu jaloux, mais avait en même temps conscience d'être le seul responsable de cette jalousie. Il pensait pourtant que leur problème de communication était résolu depuis longtemps, qu'ils se parlaient plus franchement, plus ouvertement maintenant. Apparemment, pas sur certains sujets.

Le soir-même, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient que très peu adressés la parole de la journée, ils étaient sur le point de passer à table lorsque le téléphone du salon sonna. Ce fut Derek qui décrocha. Stiles, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite, entendit tout de même l'intonation de la voix de son compagnon changer, avant que ce-dernier ne parte rapidement s'isoler à l'étage. Surpris, Stiles tendit davantage l'oreille mais n'entendait plus rien.

\- Papa ? Je peux mettre le fromage? lui demanda Wyatt à ses côtés.

\- Attends encore un peu petit loup, répondit-il.

Son fils, sachet de parmesan en main, acquiesça tout en le regardant remuer les farfalles aux lardons qu'il avait préparés. Un plat simple, facile à réaliser. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très doué en cuisine, alors que Derek avait pris le temps de leur préparer une salade de daïkon avec carotte, tomate ronde, huile de noix et persil. Dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps à eux trois – en fait, dès que Stiles était disponible, ce qui était rare en soirée – ils cuisinaient ensemble. Wyatt adorait ça, il aimait créer et découvrir les saveurs, alors que sa passion pour le dessin avait nettement diminué avec les années.

\- Je peux maintenant ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Vas-y, tu peux, acquiesça son père en baissant le plat à hauteur du louveteau. Et mets les couverts s'il te plait, mais ne touches pas aux couteaux.

Le petit garçon versa consciencieusement le parmesan en poudre sur les pâtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus dans le sachet, puis laissa ce-dernier à son père et s'empara des fourchettes et des cuillères avant de partir vers la salle à manger.

\- A table ! cria-t-il avec impatience.

Il avait joué au hockey sur gazon avec son papi-J pratiquement toute l'après-midi, sans penser à rentrer pour prendre son goûter, alors il était affamé. Stiles, un peu inquiet, remua encore son plat avant d'aller le déposer sur la table, près de la salade préparée par Derek. Qui n'était toujours pas redescendu.

\- Installes-toi petit loup, dit-il à son fils, qui se hâta de grimper sur sa chaise. Je te mets un peu de ça et je vais chercher Chanloup. T'es sage.

\- Peux mettre ça ? demanda Wyatt en brandissant quelque chose que son père lui reprit des mains.

\- Non mon grand, pas de poivre sur le daïkon, ça pique déjà assez.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Si t'aimes pas tu laisses. T'es sage, je reviens.

\- Oui !

Stiles grimpa rapidement les escaliers. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, et l'odeur de Derek en émanait, puissante, mais aussi pleine de tristesse. De plus en plus inquiet, il pénétra dans la pièce. Derek, assit au bord du lit, releva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux et le dos rond, triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Stiles sans oser approcher davantage.

Il avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Laura et la petite Abigaël, qu'ils surnommaient déjà Abi.

\- Peter est mort, lâcha brusquement Derek.

Il y eut près de cinq secondes de silence avant que Stiles ne pousse un grand soupir de soulagement en portant une main à son cœur.

\- Merde imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que c'était grave !

Puis il ferma la bouche sous les yeux intenses du loup et son odeur attristée, mais trop tard évidemment, comme d'habitude.

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-il en approchant de quelques pas. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, c'était un connard.

Derek eut un petit sourire et baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains.

\- Ouais, confirma-t-il gravement, mais il était de ma famille. Pendant cinq ans il a été mon seul rempart contre Madeleine. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Ne sachant que dire, Stiles se mordilla les lèvres. Il était doublement soulagé : que rien ne soit arrivé à Laura et sa fille, et que Peter soit mort. De son point de vue, c'était même plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à hauteur du visage de Derek.

\- Les autres détenus ont su ce qu'il avait fait, répondit ce-dernier avec une grimace. Pour sa protection, c'était resté un secret. Mais il y a eu une fuite et … enfin, inutile de te dire que les violeurs et les tueurs d'enfants ne sont pas très appréciés, même en prison.

\- Mmh, confirma Stiles – effectivement, en tant qu'agent de police, il savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans une prison pour ce genre d'homme.

\- C'était hier soir, continua le loup après un soupir. D'autres détenus l'ont coincé et tabassé à mort. Le directeur de la prison vient seulement de prévenir ma mère.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Elle encaisse. Elle avait des projets pour lui tu sais. Elle m'en a parlé. Pas à toi parce qu'elle redoutait que tu le prennes mal, mais elle voulait lui offrir une seconde chance.

Stiles détourna le regard mais ne répondit rien. Il comprenait. Peter était le petit frère de Talia, et une grande sœur ne tournait pas le dos à son petit frère.

\- Je comprends, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Chanloup ? demanda la petite voix curieuse de Wyatt.

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et virent la silhouette de leur fils devant la porte de leur chambre, qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à fermer. Brièvement, Stiles eut mal au cœur. Wyatt avait dix ans déjà, alors que pour lui, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé à la petite bouille ronde. Et pourtant, ses traits étaient déjà plus durs, moins enfantins, tandis qu'il grandissait et ressemblait de plus en plus à Derek.

\- Rien mon grand, il est un peu triste c'est tout, répondit doucement Stiles, redescends finir ta salade.

\- J'ai fini déjà, répliqua le petit garçon. Je vais faire un câlin à Chanloup, comme ça il sera plus triste !

Stiles n'eut rien le temps de dire. En deux secondes, Wyatt s'était jeté dans les bras de son père, qui accepta ce geste tendre avec un sourire. Et Stiles eut honte. Parce que son fils de dix ans avait spontanément fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire lui-même : réconforter son compagnon. Il rougit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- Je peux rester regarder la télé ce soir ? demanda alors Wyatt, toujours dans les bras du loup.

Ce-dernier rit. Dans son odeur, Stiles sentit qu'il allait déjà mieux. Il sourit. Avec Wyatt, ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est que ça n'était pas toujours gratuit.

\- Oh non mon grand, dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Derek, demain y'a école.

Même s'il n'obtint pas ce qu'il voulait, le louveteau n'en lâcha pas moins son père et le câlin dura près de cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redescendent tous pour se mettre à table.

Une fois le louveteau couché, les affaires du lendemain préparées et la vaisselle faite, Stiles sortit récupérer Buzz. Le chien avait passé sa soirée dans son jardin personnel à aboyer contre les oiseaux et jouer avec une balle qui couinait. Dès qu'il le vit, il jappa de contentement en sautant dans tous les sens et pénétra dans la maison la queue battant l'air si rapidement qu'elle était presque difficile à suivre. Il fit le tour du salon ainsi, la langue pendante et pleine de terre, sauta sur les genoux de Derek installé sur le canapé pour tenter de lui donner un coup de museau, récolta en retour une brève caresse sur le haut de la tête, puis s'en fut dans la cuisine dévorer ses croquettes aux lardons et persil que Stiles lui avait préparé.

Derek, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le manège de l'animal, n'avait pas levé les yeux de cette liasse de papier qu'il s'évertuait à terminer depuis des jours. Une fois ses chaussures retirées, Stiles prit le temps de l'observer. De l'admirer. Lunettes sur le nez, pas rasé depuis trois jours, cheveux indisciplinés, vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging, d'un tee-shirt serré et de chaussettes rouge, il était la représentation même du père au foyer qui travaillait à domicile. Et pourtant, chacun de ses muscles saillants étaient visibles, et bien qu'il ait étendu ses jambes jusque sur la table basse devant le canapé, adoptant la parfaite position du flemmard pantouflard, il transpirait la force et la confiance. Avec la naissance d'Abigaël, son odeur avait changé. Plus profonde, plus brute, plus intimidante, mais plus douce aussi. Celle d'un alpha qui prenait la pleine mesure de ses capacités et de ses responsabilités. Et Stiles adorait cette odeur.

Mais il sentait aussi, encore, la tristesse. Stiles pouvait comprendre que Derek soit triste d'avoir perdu un oncle dans de telles conditions, mais chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Peter, il repensait à cette fois où cet homme avait bien failli le violer en menaçant son petit garçon avec une arme. Il ne parvenait pas, de ce fait, à s'accorder aux émotions de Derek.

Soupirant, ce-dernier changea de feuille et passa à la suivante. Il avait beau faire ça depuis des jours, la liasse de papier ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. Stiles déglutit, nerveux. Il s'approcha. Posa une main sur l'épaule du loup, qui ne fit pas un geste.

\- Je vais bosser un peu dans mon bureau, lui dit-il simplement.

Derek acquiesça sans quitter sa feuille des yeux. Stiles monta. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'étage, le loup se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes. Il avait bien senti, dans l'odeur de son compagnon, qu'il était perturbé et nerveux ; mais il savait également lire dans son attitude. Il était sur le point de prendre une décision personnelle, et avait besoin de s'isoler pour ça avant de venir vers lui. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Surtout, ne pas le brusquer et le laisser approcher de lui-même, comme un cheval sauvage.

Soupirant de nouveau, Derek reprit sa lecture.

Dans son bureau, Stiles s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était sur le point de péter littéralement les plombs ! Il sentait bien qu'il ne lui suffisait plus que de quelques brins de courage et il pourrait … il pourrait peut-être ! Un aboiement venu du rez-de-chaussée le fit sursauter mais ça n'était que Buzz qui venait de terminer son dîner, qu'il avait apprécié, et le faisait savoir à toute la maisonnée. Il entendit sourdement Derek gronder l'animal puis se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise, et bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Quelques tâches d'humidité, signe sans doute que la pièce n'était pas assez aérée.

Derek avait fait preuve de courage, un jour, pour lui. Pour lui et Wyatt. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Et s'il n'avait pas pris sur lui de se dresser face à Madeleine pour les tirer de cette galère, où en seraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Il se frotta le visage encore une fois, si fort que des points noirs envahirent sa vision. A présent, c'était à lui d'être courageux, et il le serait. Parce qu'il en avait envie, et parce que Derek le méritait largement.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis dans la salle de bain, l'informèrent que Derek se préparait à se coucher. Il n'allait jamais au lit très tard, mais n'aimait pas se lever tôt non plus. En moyenne, il dormait huit à neuf heures par nuit, parfois dix. Stiles avait toujours trouvé ça incroyable, lui qui n'avait besoin que de six ou sept heures de sommeil mais, en contrepartie, Derek évacuait ce trop-plein d'énergie emmagasinée en courant une ou deux heures dans la journée en faisant le tour de son territoire, ou en se musclant dans le garage, où il avait installé des altères et un banc de training.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour gonfler ses poumons et relâcha lentement l'air, le visage toujours levé. Sa tête lui tourna. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Les battements se répercutaient dans son ventre. Comme dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il était enceint. Un frisson désagréable le secoua et il ferma les yeux. Il allait y arriver. Il pouvait y arriver. Il était assez fort pour ça. Et son bébé lui manquait. Wyatt était adorable, joyeux et curieux, toujours serviable, mais il avait grandi trop vite, bien trop vite à son goût. Ces dix années étaient passées en un éclair. Un autre petit bébé, fragile, dont il faudrait s'occuper …

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain à nouveau et ses paupières se rouvrirent. Il se redressa et s'accouda à son bureau. Ses mains tremblaient. S'il rejoignait Derek alors qu'il tremblait, ce serait moins crédible que s'il y allait complètement sûr de lui. D'abord, il prit le temps de se calmer.

Tout était silencieux désormais, signe que Derek avait rejoint son lit. Il éteignit la lampe de son bureau et partit s'isoler à son tour, un petit moment, dans la salle de bain. Il tenta de respirer moins vite, de calmer sa nervosité. Il était prêt. Son instinct le lui criait depuis bien assez longtemps, il était peut-être temps de l'écouter et d'outrepasser ses peurs.

Quand il entra dans la chambre près de vingt minutes plus tard, il avait pris soin de faire une toilette et de passer un pantalon de pyjama. Il était torse nu. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de finalement laisser son tee-shirt derrière lui, espérant ainsi que Derek analyserait plus facilement son odeur. Qu'il pourrait sentir qu'il était sûr de lui, qu'il n'avait plus peur. Ou alors juste un tout petit peu. Lorsqu'il vit Derek couché, bras derrière la tête et regard au plafond, torse nu lui aussi avec les draps descendus jusqu'à la taille, il frémit si fort qu'il en ressentit le frisson jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Le loup lui adressa un regard doux et clair, un peu ailleurs. Soit il pensait à son oncle, soit il était déjà prêt à s'endormir.

Stiles entra dans le lit et s'étendit à ses côtés, faisant une chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement : il s'allongea contre lui, tête sur son torse musclé et bras en travers de son ventre. L'expression de surprise de Derek, il ne la vit pas du fait de sa position, mais sentit la chaleur de son bras se refermer sur lui pour l'emprisonner dans un cocon. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis que l'odeur du loup, changée, puissante, le pénétrait tout entier en lui piquant les narines.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il la bouche sèche.

\- Désolé pour quoi ? rétorqua Derek, qui allait de surprise en surprise ce soir.

\- Bah d'avoir été si idiot, alors que j'aurais dû te réconforter.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté. Et j'aime bien quand t'es toi-même.

Là, Stiles releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Donc, ça veut dire qu'au quotidien j'suis idiot ? demanda-t-il, un brin vexé.

Derek sourit, et Stiles eut une bouffée de chaleur. Il pinça les lèvres et se retint de justesse de lui balancer : fais-moi un bébé ! alors que le frissonnement auparavant présent dans son ventre tombait maintenant entre ses jambes. Dans deux secondes, il allait avoir une érection.

\- Non, ça veut dire que je te préfère idiot, déclara le loup, qui commençait à penser que son compagnon était étrange ce soir.

Stiles, les sourcils toujours froncés, prit le temps de réfléchir deux secondes, puis sourit, décréta que ça lui allait bien comme ça, et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine du loup, qui, lentement, lui caressa le bras. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi. Derek avait fermé les yeux, appréciant que son compagnon soit plus tendre ce soir, lentement gagné par le sommeil. Stiles, lorsqu'il sentit la nervosité revenir, décida qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot et de stresser seul. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire au loup ce qu'il voulait, c'est une toute autre phrase qui lui échappa, comme bien souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux.

\- On fait l'amour, comme ça tu penseras à autre chose, déclara-t-il alors que la chaleur lui montait à la tête.

Le torse de Derek bougea lorsque ce-dernier pouffa de rire. Stiles se redressa encore pour le regarder. Le loup lui sourit et dit :

\- Demain matin. J'suis fatigué.

Stiles n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il poussa un grognement frustré et s'éloigna des bras de Derek qui arqua un sourcil, étonné.

\- T'es chiant ! s'exclama l'androgynus étendu sur le dos. Tu me casses mon élan là !

\- Quel élan ? répliqua le loup, amusé.

Stiles tourna le visage vers lui et plaça ses mains sur sa tête, pour se faire des cornes.

\- Pas l'élan, l'animal ! dit-il avant de porter son bras vivement en l'air. Mais l'élan !

Encore une fois, Derek pouffa de rire. Les pitreries de son compagnon lui avaient fait oublier sa tristesse et sa colère. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce que Peter avait fait à tous ses enfants qui auraient dû vivre, il le haïssait, aussi ne s'était-il pas attendu à être aussi triste en apprenant sa mort. C'était contre ses sentiments, qu'il était en colère. Mais grâce à Stiles, il oubliait un peu tout ça.

Soudain, il remarqua que ce-dernier le regardait intensément dans les yeux. Trop intensément. Et que ses joues étaient devenues rouges. Etonné, il lui renvoya son regard, silencieux, et renifla doucement l'air. Une douce odeur citronnée, derrière laquelle il sentait celle d'une femelle prête. Son cœur accéléra brutalement.

Stiles, voyant que Derek était en train de comprendre, déglutit et lui dit :

\- Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas que tu mettes de capote, tu veux toujours attendre demain matin ?

Là, le loup se redressa sur un coude, et chacun des muscles de ses bras et de son torse se contractèrent.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-il, partagé entre la prudence et l'excitation.

\- T'as très bien entendu ! s'agaça Stiles, sentant un début d'érection dans son pantalon. Alors dépêches-toi avant que je change d'avis !

Mais Derek ne se dépêcha pas. Il se contenta de rester immobile à le regarder en respirant calmement, puis il prit une grande inspiration par le nez. Stiles se tendit.

\- T'as peur, constata le loup.

\- Tu m'énerves là, gronda l'androgynus en réponse.

\- Stiles …

\- Evidemment que j'ai un peu la trouille ! Alors écoutes-moi bien fichu Derek Hale !

Là, il enfonça plusieurs fois son index dans la poitrine du loup pour bien accompagner ses propos.

\- T'as intérêt à assurer pendant les mois qui viennent parce que je te préviens, si t'es pas à la hauteur, je retourne vivre chez mon père !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de Stiles qui, le voyant faire, retint son souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent simplement, doucement. Puis, au fil de l'échange, qui devint plus intense, Stiles gémit, ouvrit les jambes entre lesquelles le loup s'engouffra immédiatement, et glissa même un peu sur le matelas, histoire de se mettre bien en-dessous. Derek posa ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, l'emprisonnant entre ses muscles, alors que sa langue envahissait sa bouche, tirant à Stiles un grognement appréciateur.

L'érection de ce-dernier était devenue douloureuse, alors que son instinct s'enflammait. C'était ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il voulait. Il en était sûr maintenant. Peu importe ce que seraient les neuf prochains mois, Derek serait à ses côtés, et Wyatt serait là aussi. Il n'était pas seul cette fois.

Derek prit son temps pour l'embrasser, pour se frotter contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes, Stiles en arriva même à s'impatienter. Il rompit le baiser et lança :

\- Accélère ! T'attends quoi, qu'il fasse jour ?!

\- Quatre ans que j'attends ça, répondit Derek dans un souffle rauque et chaud. Alors je vais prendre mon temps.

Il fondit sur son cou pour le lécher et le mordiller. Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer encore, alors que son sexe frottait contre celui de son compagnon. Quand Derek décidait de prendre son temps, une simple partie de jambe en l'air pouvait se transformer en des heures de torture lentes et douloureusement jouissives.

\- Je crois que je vais changer d'avis, déclara-t-il, la poitrine gonflée de chaleur.

Derek, occupé à lui dévorer la clavicule, gronda doucement. Stiles sourit. Et effectivement, là où il avait imaginé que le loup lui sauterait brutalement dessus pour assouvir sa soif, il prit en fait son temps pour le caresser, le lécher, l'embrasser, et faire monter graduellement la pression dans son bas-ventre. Ça frétillait en lui, exactement là où, bientôt … Derek le mordit brutalement.

\- Aïe ! Sale carnivore !

Sans rien répondre, Derek l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était un peu plus brutal, plus impatient. Et là, brusquement, l'effluve le percuta de plein fouet, lui tirant un gémissement, brûlant violemment son ventre, le faisant grimacer de douleur. En utilisant sa puissance de gros gabarit, sa force de loup, Derek venait de provoquer une ovulation, et il l'avait très bien senti. Malheureusement, sa tête devint chaude, sa vision se couvrit de noir, floue, et il se mit à entendre comme s'il avait la tête dans du coton.

\- Oh doucement ! gémit-il, la voix pâteuse. Doucement Derek, j'aimerais bien rester conscient.

Le loup le regarda, essoufflé, les pupilles complètement dilatées.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave mais recommences pas … ça me ferait chier de m'évanouir.

L'intensité des phéromones de Derek diminua légèrement, ce que permit à Stiles de mieux respirer mais laissa un froid dans son ventre après la brûlure provoquée. Pour ne pas trop y penser, il releva la tête pour embrasser à nouveau son compagnon, puis enroula ses jambes autour de ses larges hanches, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait plus son pantalon. Quand Derek le lui avait-il enlevé ?

Ils se caressèrent, se dévorèrent encore, puis Derek le pénétra enfin, d'une poussée, d'un grognement, et Stiles fut pris d'un violent frisson, ses jambes tremblèrent et ses muscles se crispèrent, comme s'il allait jouir tout de suite. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense pour lui. Chaque fibre de son corps ressentait la présence du loup non pas comme une force intrusive, mais comme une présence évidente. Il ne l'avait jamais accueilli en lui de cette façon et, dans une brève prise de conscience avant qu'il ne retombe dans le plaisir, Stiles se dit que les choses ne seraient plus pareilles entre eux après ça ; que leur couple, leur relation, passait au niveau supérieur.

Lorsque Derek imprima un rythme de va-et-vient lent mais profond, Stiles ferma les yeux, emprisonna la nuque de son compagnon entre ses bras pour l'obliger à se coucher complètement sur lui, enfouit son visage contre sa peau brûlante et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en avoir mal. Parce qu'il avait envie de hurler. De hurler de plaisir, comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il y avait un loup en lui, il y avait toujours eu un loup en lui, bien qu'il ait toujours dit le contraire ; un loup que Derek venait de réveiller. Mais il devait rester discret. Wyatt, dont la chambre se trouvait au bout du couloir, ne dormait peut-être pas encore.

L'orgasme le prit violemment, le parcourut brutalement, lui arrachant un cri, crispant tout son corps, emprisonnant Derek en lui. Ce-dernier arrêta tout mouvement et siffla même de douleur alors que Stiles s'accrochait à lui.

\- Sers pas comme ça, gronda son compagnon contre son oreille.

Stiles lui répondit d'un gémissement plaintif et tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais tous ses muscles semblaient bloquer. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas éjaculé. Pourtant, il avait jouit. Ne venait-il pas donc tout bonnement d'avoir en orgasme anal ? En moins de cinq minutes ?

\- La vache ! souffla-t-il en commençant à se décontracter. Putain de ! Mais c'est … wow ! Recommences, recommences !

Il s'accrocha encore plus fort à Derek, qui recommença à bouger en lui, tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal tant Stiles était encore serré. Mais il se détendit bien vite. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il jouissait une seconde fois de la même façon. Après ça, Derek ralentit un peu. Il le caressa de nouveau, l'embrassa, bougea lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à lui tirer des grognements agacés, et ça pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Lorsque ses coups de rein reprirent, bien plus brutaux que la première fois, Stiles poussa des cris sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'ordinaire, Derek tentait toujours de le faire taire d'une façon ou d'une autre, afin d'être sûr que Wyatt ne les entende pas, mais là il laissa faire. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tant il était ailleurs, sur un autre monde. Le corps de Stiles était si chaud autour de son sexe, si accueillant ; jamais il ne l'avait senti de cette façon.

Stiles, qui sentait un autre orgasme venir, bien plus violent, perdit de sa concentration lorsqu'il réalisa que la respiration grondante de Derek avait changé. Plus rapide, plus rauque, plus audible. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, laissant l'orgasme lui échapper, mais peu importe. Ses jambes se resserrèrent encore autour de Derek. Qui y était presque. Encore quelques secondes comme ça.

\- Oui, gronda Stiles dans l'oreille de son compagnon, vas-y, vas-y ! Allez !

Tout le corps de Derek se tendit brutalement alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui le plus loin possible avant de jouir en grondant. Stiles le sentit jaillir en lui et frissonna. La semence de Derek était brûlante en lui, presque vivante. Et Derek recommença : il relâcha ses effluves si violemment que Stiles les reçut comme s'il percutait un mur, et la brûlure dans son ventre devint terriblement douloureuse, comme s'il avait vraiment pris feu. Apparemment, Derek voulait être sûr que ça marche.

Stiles ferma les yeux, alors que le sang battait à ses tempes, sa tête tournait désagréablement, mais il garda conscience. Il était essoufflé, recouvert de sueur, il avait mal aux jambes tant il les avait serré auteur de Derek, et il avait l'impression que son cœur avait quitté sa poitrine pour tomber directement dans son ventre, sous le nombril, en cette place qui abriterait bientôt une vie. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il à son compagnon tombé sur lui. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a peut-être fait ?!

Derek, immobile, ne répondit rien, comme s'il avait mis ces dernières forces dans cet acte héroïque et y avait laissé la vie.

\- T'es mort ? lui demanda Stiles avant un grand sourire.

\- Hum, répondit le loup en bougeant un bras pour venir saisir sa main.

\- Ah non. J'ai pas encore réussi à te tuer.

Tout en le reniflant profondément, Derek l'obligea à mettre sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Stiles se laissa faire. La force des phéromones du loup l'avait complètement engourdi.

Ils ne cessèrent pas immédiatement. Derek avait dit vouloir prendre son temps. Mais ils ne refirent pas l'amour. Ils se caressèrent, comme s'ils se redécouvraient, se frottèrent l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud tandis que leurs corps en sueur se refroidissaient. Avant de finalement s'endormir serrés l'un contre l'autre.

...

Lorsque Stiles s'éveilla, il ne faisait pas tout à fait jour mais une timide lumière filtrait derrière les rideaux. Il devait être tôt. Il avait agréablement chaud, tout son corps était encore engourdi de sommeil et de satisfaction, et il ressentait un intense sentiment d'accomplissement.

Derek bougea doucement dans son dos, finissant de le réveiller tout à fait, et vint se coller à lui pour passer un bras en travers de son corps, comme il le faisait lui-même quasiment tous les matins. Au souffle qui s'écrasait sur sa nuque et aux battements de cœur qu'il sentait dans son dos, Stiles comprit que le loup ne dormait pas.

\- Déjà réveillé ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête.

\- Mmh, confirma Derek en frottant son nez contre sa nuque.

Le loup se garda bien de révéler à son compagnon qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, ou alors deux ou trois heures, préférant le regarder dormir. Il avait la chance de travailler à domicile, aussi pourrait-il se permettre une petite sieste cette après-midi, tandis que Stiles allait devoir assurer quinze heures de garde avant d'avoir deux jours de repos. Soudain, il prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur de Stiles n'avait pas encore changé évidemment, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, mais la réalité était là. Il était enceint. Aucune raison que ça n'ait pas marché. En réalisant ça, Derek entendit son loup gronder de fierté, puis chacun de ses muscles se tendirent et sa poitrine se gonfla. Contre lui, Stiles rit.

\- Tu ronronnes ? le taquina-t-il, joueur.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on saura si ça a marché ? demanda Derek en retour d'une voix grave.

\- J'sais pas. Dans un mois.

Le loup soupira, déçu, et recolla son nez contre lui.

\- Mmh trop long, grommela-t-il.

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles tourna de nouveau la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sentant le mouvement, son compagnon se redressa et lui adressa un regard curieux et innocent. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens et la moitié de son visage était mangé par une courte barbe noire piquante, mais jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi clairs, aussi bleus, aussi verts. Il était terriblement beau ce matin.

\- En fait t'y connais rien sur les grossesses, constata Stiles, attendri par la mine fatiguée mais pleine de fierté du loup.

Ce-dernier leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchi un instant, puis le regarda à nouveau et répondit en toute franchise :

\- Non rien.

\- Ok ça me va, déclara simplement Stiles en replaçant son visage sur l'oreiller.

Derek sourit et enfouit son nez contre sa nuque, respirant son odeur chaude, moite, collante. Stiles dû prendre son expiration pour un soupir frustré, car il reprit la parole et dit :

\- Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça a marché.

\- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda Derek en arquant un sourcil.

\- Parce que je l'ai senti.

Le loup ne répondit rien, surpris par ces mots. Agréablement surpris. En fait, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi sexy. Alors qu'il sentait poindre une érection, Stiles gigota brusquement dans ses bras pour se retourner.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui balança-t-il avec un sourire taquin. T'as raison, mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et le tira à lui. Ils refirent l'amour jusqu'à ce que leur réveil sonne et qu'il soit temps de se lever afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de Wyatt.

Ils étaient debout depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque ce-dernier se leva de son propre chef et les rejoignit dans la salle à manger. Derek, rattrapé par sa fatigue, remuait son café en fermant les yeux, le menton au creux de la main, alors que Stiles dévorait joyeusement sa troisième tartine recouverte de confiture.

\- Papa ? appela timidement le louveteau en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête de concert dans sa direction. Si Derek lui adressa simplement un petit sourire, Stiles l'accueillit plus bruyamment.

\- Hey petit loup ! Bien dormis ? Combien tu veux de tartines ?

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda le petit garçon avec une moue inquiète.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent, surpris, avant que le loup ne demande :

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai entendu papa crier cette nuit, déclara Wyatt d'une toute petite voix.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, alors que Derek n'avait aucune réaction, trop choqué pour savoir quoi dire.

\- Bah non … non c'est que ! Non ! On s'est pas ! On a ! Non on n'a pas ! On a rien fait ! T'as rien entendu tu rêvais !

Tout en tentant de se justifier, Stiles devint si rouge que Derek en rigola.

\- Arrête de te marrer toi et aide-moi ! s'indigna Stiles, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de son compagnon.

...

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils s'évertuèrent à faire l'amour – à s'accoupler en fait, mais Stiles préférait que ça reste tout de même un tantinet romantique – le plus souvent possible sans se protéger. Et Derek aurait bien été le dernier à s'en plaindre tant il aimait se passer de préservatif. La chaleur du corps de Stiles le rendait complètement dingue.

Quant à ce-dernier, il sut très vite, comme ce fut le cas pour Wyatt, qu'en réalité ils n'avaient pas besoin de remettre ça autant de fois, car son instinct lui fit vite comprendre que Derek avait visé juste. Mais il ne dit rien, amusé d'entendre et de sentir son compagnon le renifler tous les matins pour tenter de savoir ; amusé aussi de le faire tourner en bourrique. Car attendre un mois n'était pas nécessaire, deux semaines suffisaient avant de faire un test de grossesse. Mais il voulait garder ce secret pour lui quelques jours, être le seul à savoir, ne partager avec personne. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, toute sa peur s'était envolée. Il était serein, et même un peu excité. La joie et la candeur de Derek nourrissait la sienne, lui faisant oublier que les neuf prochains mois seraient un calvaire, et que les mois qui suivraient seraient encore pires.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un de la famille de Derek n'était pas aussi naïf que lui, et bien plus observateur. Sa mère. Talia Hale, une femme qui fut enceinte trois fois et avait assisté aux deux grossesses de sa fille aînée, le sut avant tout le monde. Le devina.

Un jour que Stiles ne travaillait pas, Derek et lui décidèrent de rendre une petite visite à Laura et Jordan, afin de voir comment se portait la petite Abigaël, âgée désormais de vingt-et-un jours. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent chez les jeunes parents, Talia et Juan s'y trouvaient déjà, aussi se retrouvèrent-ils tous pour passer la soirée ensemble. Seule Cora, qui vadrouillait en ville, n'était pas présente.

Ce fut une bonne soirée. Derek et sa mère s'occupèrent du repas, qui fut donc délicieux, et Juan joua longtemps avec son petit-fils, sans que sa femme sache lequel des deux cela enchantait le plus. Lorsqu'il était avec des enfants, son mari retombait lui-même en enfance. Stiles, pour sa part, resta avec Laura et sa petite fille, qui dormait encore la majorité du temps. Elle arborait déjà la dense et noire chevelure des Hale, mais avait hérité des intenses yeux bleus de son père ainsi que de ses oreilles légèrement décollées. Lorsque Stiles la regardait, il était attendrit et souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce que Talia remarqua, aussi décida-t-elle d'observer plus attentivement, mais discrètement, le compagnon de son fils, se doutant de quelque chose sans trop oser affirmer quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Lorsque Laura monta coucher sa fille une fois qu'elle fut nourrie, Stiles s'installa dans le salon, sur le canapé, alors que Wyatt et son papi-J jouaient aux cow-boys et aux indiens sur le tapis avec des vieilles figurines qui avaient un jour appartenues à Derek et sa petite sœur. Il les regarda s'amuser avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Talia, qui sortait de la cuisine après avoir terminé de faire la vaisselle, s'arrêta pour prendre le temps de le regarder. Derek et Jordan étaient sortis, en bon chefs de familles, pour faire le tour de la propriété et profiter de cette belle soirée de printemps pour digérer tranquillement et discuter. Ils étaient donc seuls, et elle put l'observer tout à loisir. Elle n'osait pas y penser, pas trop y croire. Mais soudain, elle vit Stiles prendre une grande inspiration et pousser un soupir profond, rassuré, comblé, épanouit, alors qu'il avait le regard dans le vide, confiant et rêveur. Le genre de soupir qu'elle avait elle-même lorsqu'elle était enceinte et heureuse de porter la vie, le genre de soupir qu'avait eu Laura également ; le genre de regard que seul avait une femme ou un androgynus qui cachait un précieux secret.

Elle sourit alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, lorsqu'elle sut que ce qu'elle avait supposé était exact. Elle serait bientôt de nouveau grand-mère.

Le soir-même, trop heureuse pour être vigilante, elle en parla à son mari une fois qu'ils furent couchés, et Juan en frétilla de joie.

 _..._

 _Quelques jours plus tard …_

Assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, enfermé dans la salle de bain du premier étage, Stiles, les coudes sur les genoux, les jambes battant la mesure de nervosité, fixait un petit objet posé sur le lavabo. Un test de grossesse, acheté la veille et caché dans son holster de ceinture pour être sûr que Derek ne le trouve pas. Il s'était enfin décidé à le faire, bien que, pour lui, ça ne soit pas nécessaire.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis la naissance d'Abigaël, un mois que Derek et lui faisaient l'amour dès qu'ils étaient seuls, sans préservatif. Moment crucial pour le loup, qui allait enfin savoir la vérité. Stiles, qui imagina la tête que ferait son compagnon lorsqu'il lui apporterait ce test, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Avant de sourire un peu tristement.

Quatre ans plus tôt, il était dans cette même pièce, dans une situation pratiquement similaire, sauf qu'il avait eu l'espoir inverse : ne pas être enceint. Avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble, il y avait eu un petit accident et Stiles s'était retrouvé à prendre la pilule du lendemain en catastrophe. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient tellement différentes. Lui-même était si différent.

\- Stiles le café est prêt ! lui cria Derek depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Stiles se redressa, soupira nerveusement. Il avait finalement réussi. Il avait réussi à outrepasser sa peur et faire confiance à son compagnon. Il n'était pas certain qu'il vive cette grossesse mieux que la précédente, mais cette fois il ne serait pas seul.

Il se leva, prit le test, ce petit objet blanc qui ressemblait étrangement à un stylo, et lut le résultat, écrit en toute lettre : « 2-3 semaines » La technologie était formelle, il était enceint.

\- Stiles ! appela de nouveau Derek.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-il alors qu'un immense sourire lui dévorait le visage.

Il avait envie de sauter en l'air, de crier. Des jours qu'il gardait jalousement ce secret, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie : en parler, le faire savoir à tout le monde. Il ouvrit vivement la porte de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Wyatt, qui venait de quitter sa chambre et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Toujours vêtu de son pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et une grande trace d'oreiller sur la joue, il ressemblait à un petit chiot qui peinait à se réveiller.

\- Hey petit loup ! l'accueillit Stiles en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Bien dormis ?

\- Nan, la girafe a mangé tous les ratons laveurs ! répondit le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.

\- Euh … ouais.

\- C'est quoi ?

Wyatt pointait du doigt le test de grossesse que Stiles tenait encore dans sa main.

\- Un cadeau pour Chanloup, répondit son père avec un sourire.

\- Je peux lui apporter moi ? demanda le louveteau.

Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, mais il lui vint une idée.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il alors avant de se relever. Attends …

Il retourna brièvement dans la salle de bain, arracha une feuille de papier toilette et enroula le test dedans. Puis il se pencha vers son fils et dit :

\- Tiens. Et tu diras à Chanloup que …

\- Pourquoi c'est enroulé dans du PQ ? demanda Wyatt en louchant sur cet objet qu'il trouvait de plus en plus insolite.

\- Parce que. Concentres-toi petit loup.

\- Oui.

\- Donc, dis bien à Chanloup …

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Derek, dans la cuisine, mit quelques tartines de pain de mie dans le grille-pain puis tenta d'appuyer sur le bouton. Mais il manqua sa cible. Grogna. Dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de mettre en route ce foutu truc. Stiles et lui avaient fait l'amour deux fois déjà avant de se lever, et Derek voyait double. Des jours qu'il n'avait plus sa dose de sommeil, pourtant il n'aurait mis un terme à tout ça pour rien au monde.

Une agréable odeur de café flotta dans l'air et Derek arrêta la machine, avant de s'écrier :

\- Stiles, le café est prêt !

Mais son compagnon, qu'il avait pourtant entendu quitter leur chambre après lui, ne lui répondit pas. Derek prépara deux tasses puis récupéra les tartines dès qu'elles sautèrent. Bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un léger bruit au-dessus de sa tête l'informa que Wyatt était levé. Comme Stiles, c'était un lève-tôt, mais comme Derek il mettait un petit moment avant de recharger les batteries. Derek décida de lui préparer son bol de chocolat chaud puis, voyant que Stiles n'était toujours pas descendu, l'appela à nouveau.

\- J'arrive ! lui répondit son compagnon.

Mais ce fut Wyatt qui descendit les escaliers quelques instants plus tard, tout sourire.

\- Salut mon grand, lui sourit Derek.

\- Pour toi ! répliqua Wyatt en lui tendant quelque chose. Papa il a dit c'est la cigogne qu'a apporté.

Intrigué, Derek s'empara de ce que son fils lui tendait, puis celui-ci partit s'installer à table alors que Buzz le rejoignait, tout heureux, en jappant. Les sourcils froncés, Derek pouffa de rire en déroulant le papier toilette. Qu'avait donc encore inventé son fils pour le surpr … un test de grossesse ? Deux, trois semaines ? Mais pourquoi Wyatt ?! Comprenant enfin, Derek releva vivement la tête. Stiles les avait discrètement rejoint et le fixait, en bas des escaliers, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne garantis pas que ce soit une fille, dit-il simplement.

Stiles pensait connaître son compagnon. Lorsqu'il était surpris, ce-dernier s'efforçait toujours de ne rien laisser paraître. Il restait de marbre, imperturbable, et prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de réagir face à une situation nouvelle. Mais là, Derek se jeta ni plus ni moins sur lui. Stiles en fut si surpris qu'il en recula d'un pas, puis retint son souffle lorsque le loup le prit contre lui pour le serrer si fort qu'il l'en souleva du sol. Puis il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, l'enfonçant si fort que les poils durs de sa barbe lui firent mal à la peau, et il le renifla.

\- Tu sentiras rien pour l'instant, s'amusa Stiles en lui rendant son étreinte. Sur ce coup-là, la technologie est plus forte que toi.

Derek l'embrassa. Ou plutôt, il prit brutalement possession de sa bouche. Stiles en grogna de surprise tout en se disant qu'il en aurait les lèvres meurtries toute la journée. Derek ne lui témoignait une telle affection que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Même la simple présence de Wyatt suffisait à mettre une barrière entre eux. Stiles n'avait jamais compris si c'était par timidité ou par simple réserve, ou encore par décence. Derek voulait-il épargner à leur fils le spectacle de deux hommes qui s'embrassaient et se câlinaient ? Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question et ne s'était jamais offusqué de ce comportement, n'étant pas lui-même très démonstratif. Mais là, Derek semblait avoir balancé tout ça aux orties.

Wyatt, attablé, mangeait un pain au chocolat tout en attendant que son bol de chocolat chaud sorte du micro-onde, Buzz à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il vit ses deux papas s'embrasser, serrés l'un contre lui, il avala sa bouchée et leur demanda :

\- C'est l'anniversaire à Chanloup aujourd'hui ?

Mais Stiles et Derek ne l'entendirent pas. Ils étaient ailleurs. Ils mirent fin au baiser puis se parlèrent tout bas, se murmurant des choses que Wyatt n'entendit pas. Celui-ci, voyant que ses papas ne s'occupaient plus de lui, en profita pour donner à son chien un gros morceau de chocolat, que l'animal avala goulûment.

 _..._

 _Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard …_

Stiles et Derek ne parlèrent pas immédiatement aux autres de cette bonne nouvelle. Ils gardèrent ce secret pour eux. Ils ne le révélèrent même pas à Wyatt qui, du haut de ses dix ans, ne se doutait de toute façon de rien. Mais, au deuxième mois de la grossesse de Stiles, son odeur commença à changer. Elle devint plus douce, plus chaude ; elle donnait à Derek envie de se lover à ses côtés, de fermer les yeux et de dormir des heures dans ce cocon de douceur. L'androgynus lui-même était plus calme, plus tendre dans ses gestes, plus sensible aussi. Il avait pleuré en regardant Lassie à la télé.

Ils ne purent donc pas garder cette nouvelle pour eux plus longtemps et le révélèrent aux autres membres de la meute. Evidemment, dès que le Shérif et Maxine furent au courant, Scott et Kira le furent aussi. Si les autres étaient tous très heureux de cet événement, le meilleur ami de Stiles, lui, avait plus de réserve. Car il avait été à ses côtés lors de sa première grossesse, et ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état apathique et déprimé dans lequel ça l'avait plongé. Lorsqu'il lui en parla, Stiles lui sourit et le rassura. Que Scott n'ait rien à craindre. Cette fois, ce serait à Derek de souffrir de ses sautes d'humeur, et non lui.

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cabinet médical de Deaton – qui avait quitté le Canada également afin de les suivre, étant le médecin de la famille Hale depuis des années – Talia, Juan et Laura étaient avec eux. Jordan était resté chez lui auprès de sa fille, Cora vadrouillait toujours, le Shérif était en poste et Maxine, atteinte d'un petit rhume, préférait ne pas côtoyer Stiles de trop près de peur de le lui refiler. Quant à ce-dernier, il était légèrement stressé. Entre la neuvième et la onzième semaine de grossesse venait le temps de la première échographie, une étape importante dans le suivi du développement du bébé, mais aussi pour un premier contact. A la première échographie de Wyatt, Stiles avait refusé de regarder l'écran, avait même refusé d'avoir une photo, n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il n'avait aucune preuve de cette étape de la vie de son premier enfant, rien. Et il s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. Cette fois, il avait bien l'intention de ne rien manquer.

Ils se garèrent sur le petit parking devant le cabinet, et encore une fois Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Deaton était vétérinaire. Mais uniquement pour les humains. Pour les thérianthropes, il était un médecin renommé – il n'était pas rare que les hommes de sa profession se cachent derrière ce genre d'enseignes. Il sortit de la voiture, prit une grande inspiration. Il allait le voir. Voir l'enfant qui grandissait en lui, et qu'il avait déjà l'impression de sentir, parfois. Même si c'était fort probable, le fœtus étant bien trop petit encore.

Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet, et immédiatement Deaton les accueillit.

\- Si nombreux ! s'amusa-t-il en arborant un doux sourire. De quoi as-tu peur Stiles ?

\- De ne plus avoir d'intimité, répondit sincèrement l'androgynus, ce qui fit rire Juan.

Le médecin les invita à le suivre. Nerveux, Stiles fit les gestes comme un automate, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'installa sur le lit d'auscultation, gigota, remonta son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son ventre, gigota encore. Regarda l'échographe venir vers lui comme si ce-dernier allait le dévorer.

\- Du calme, sourit encore Deaton, on a l'impression que t'es sur le point de sauter au plafond.

\- Et moi j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, grimaça Stiles alors que Derek se plaçait à ses côtés.

Talia et Juan, qui arboraient chacun un immense sourire, se placèrent de façon à bien voir l'écran.

Deaton fit couler sur le ventre de Stiles un produit transparent et glacé qui lui arracha un frisson et un sifflement désagréable. Derek, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa large poitrine, se mit à tapoter son biceps avec son index, signe qu'il devenait nerveux, bien que son visage n'en laisse rien paraître. Son compagnon sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la sonde se poser sur sa peau avant de glisser dessus avec aisance. Il releva les yeux. C'était noir, blanc et flou sur l'écran, comme une chaîne de télé parasitée.

\- Vous allez bientôt le voir, déclara Deaton en faisant bouger la sonde, on va pouvoir prendre ses mesures, celle de sa tête notamment, ses membres, et peut-être écouter son cœur. Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous vouliez connaître le s …

Le docteur se tut, figé. Talia ouvrit grand la bouche en retenant un cri de surprise. Derek écarquilla les yeux. Stiles se redressa, à moitié assit, faisant bouger la sonde sur son ventre. Mais trop tard. Ils avaient tous vu.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru voir double, déclara Juan avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Il y en a un deuxième, confirma alors Deaton d'un ton effroyablement calme.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Stiles, blanc comme un linge. Comment ça un deuxième ?!

* * *

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuut ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu :P

Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez compris de la fin de ce bonus ... d'après vous ? XD

Ouais, j'ai décidé de me débarrasser de Peter. Je sais, ça parait un peu rapide, mais en fait ça aura une importance plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il ne s'agit ici que d'une première partie (ouais, j'suis une folle moi, je divise mes bonus en plusieurs parties XD) la deuxième partie arrivera rapidement et s'appellera : "Deuxième sexualité". Ah bah ouais, Stiles enceint, les parties de jambe en l'air devront être différentes ... La troisième partie de ce bonus s'appellera : "Les instincts du loup", puis il y aura le bonus 4, le bonus 5, le bonus 6 et le bonus 7 et je pense m'arrêter là ensuite XD Bah quoi, faudra bien que je mette un point final à cette fic non ?

Non ? Ah.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous pensez de ce texte ;)

bisous mes louveteaux !

Ps : ils ne vous fait pas craquer Wyatt franchement ? :D


	20. Bonus 3-b - Deuxième sexualité

**Bonus 3 – Partie II**

 **Deuxième sexualité**

\- Faire ovuler un androgynus est difficile et parfois infructueux, déclara Deaton avec un sérieux scientifique qui hérissa Stiles. Alors les étalons reproducteurs apprennent très vite à … mettre le paquet, pour que ça marche.

\- Il a fallu que tu joues à l'étalon toi ! s'énerva Stiles en frappant le loup qui, s'il reçut le premier coup, fit un écart de côté pour éviter ceux qui plurent ensuite.

Stiles gronda, tenta de l'attraper, manquant ainsi tomber du lit, mais fut retenu par Talia qui, d'une voix apaisante, lui demanda de se calmer. Car ce n'était pas bon pour les bébés. Les. Bébés.

Fauché par ses deux mots, Stiles se laissa retomber sur le cuir malodorant de la table d'auscultation, et poussa un gémissement abattu.

\- Ah bordel ! lança-t-il avant de se frotter les yeux, les mains tremblantes. Des jumeaux bordel Derek !

\- Il n'est pas le seul responsable à mon avis, sourit gentiment Deaton. Je pense que tu devais être particulièrement réceptif, Stiles.

Ce-dernier adressa, derrière ses doigts écartés, un regard noir et assassin au vétérinaire qui, en retour, brandit la sonde telle une question. Pour toute réponse, Stiles soupira de nouveau et laissa ses bras retomber, vaincu.

Deaton s'approcha, releva de nouveau le tee-shirt, et continua l'auscultation. Derek, les oreilles bourdonnantes, glissa un regard en apparence calme sur le moniteur. Mais il était, en réalité, en grand tumulte. Et le mot était faible. Son loup, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, ne cessait de gronder de contentement dans son esprit, mais la part humaine de lui, elle, restait pragmatique, et ne voyait qu'une chose : Stiles, en portant des jumeaux, ne mettait-il pas sa vie en danger ?

Sur l'écran apparurent alors, de nouveau, ses deux enfants. Ils étaient minuscules, et la seule forme véritablement reconnaissable de leur corps était leur tête, incroyablement grosse par rapport au reste. Recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, ils étaient immobiles dans le ventre de Stiles, et donc facilement visibles. Derek plissa les yeux alors qu'une vague incontrôlable de chaleur et d'émotion le submergeait. En ce moment même, il regardait ses enfants pour la première fois.

\- Des faux jumeaux, annonça Deaton, non sans une certaine crainte.

Effectivement, de ce que Derek pouvait voir, une fine membrane pâle séparait les deux fœtus l'un de l'autre.

\- Ils ont très certainement été conçus à un moment différent, reprit le vétérinaire. Peut-être à quelques heures d'intervalle.

Prudent, craignant la colère de Stiles, Derek lui adressa un regard à la fois craintif et curieux. Mais son compagnon ne paraissait pas en colère ; il le regardait simplement, avec quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard. Surpris, le loup haussa un sourcil.

\- Fier de toi ? lui demanda alors l'androgynus.

Mais il n'y avait, dans cette question, aucun désir de blesser. Peut-être une légère hésitation. Un peu de tendresse aussi. Derek sourit.

\- Avant de vous laisser tirer des plans sur la comète, lança Deaton avant de soupirer. Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est une grossesse très risquée.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Derek savait ce que cette expression chez son compagnon voulait dire : il allait se buter et camper sur ses positions. Le loup se rapprocha de lui et sentit son odeur, inquiète, mais aussi excitée. Non, avoir des jumeaux, malgré sa première réaction, ne le rebutait pas.

\- Risquée comment ? demanda Talia.

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que toute grossesse pour un androgynus est dangereuse, lui répondit Deaton. Même une grossesse normale. Alors une gémellaire …

Il hésita un instant. Regarda Stiles, puis Derek. Et dit :

\- Il vaudrait mieux l'interrompre selon moi.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Stiles, véhément.

\- Quoi ? lança Talia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hein ? l'appuya son mari.

Seul Derek ne dit rien. Les poings serrés, il regarda de nouveau les deux formes sur le moniteur, et retint à grande peine son loup d'hurler. Inutile pour lui de réfléchir davantage. Des enfants, d'accord, mais pas au détriment de la vie de Stiles.

\- Hors de question ! lâcha justement ce-dernier, attirant vers lui tous les regards. J'avorterais pas.

L'approuvant et le soutenant, Talia serra doucement son épaule et lui sourit. Derrière elle, Juan se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Stiles, dit doucement Derek.

Ils se regardèrent. Stiles sembla profondément surpris de ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de son compagnon.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! lui lança-t-il.

\- Pas si ça met ta vie en danger, gronda le loup.

\- T'as pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Toute grossesse est dangereuse pour moi, alors celle-là où une autre !

\- Stiles !

\- Non.

Derek soupira. Il avait vu juste ; son compagnon était complètement buté.

\- Tu me déçois, souffla alors Stiles à son intention.

Touché, Derek le regarda avec une douleur réelle dans le regard. Puis il comprit. Jamais il ne s'était demandé pourquoi Stiles, enceint de Wyatt à l'âge de seize ans, n'avait pas avorté. Ç'aurait été plus logique, et la loi l'accordait à un androgynus s'il s'agissait d'une grossesse non-désirée. Mais les choses étaient claires à présent. C'était son instinct de loup. Il protégeait déjà ses enfants, comme il avait inconsciemment protégé Wyatt contre son propre dégoût. Et une mère louve qui protège ses petits le fait jusqu'à la mort.

Derek sourit, soupira, puis regarda Deaton et le moniteur. Mais il était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Et si les choses se passaient mal ? Et si Stiles perdait la vie en tentant de mener cette grossesse à son terme ? Devant ses yeux, ses deux enfants, à l'abri dans le ventre de son compagnon. Deux petits êtres dont la vie ne dépendait que d'eux et de leur décision. Le regard que Derek tourna encore vers Deaton était décidé et sûr. Comprenant, le vétérinaire soupira.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais il va falloir respecter ce que je vous dis de faire scrupuleusement, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que c'est, répliqua Stiles sans aucune gêne.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Maintenant que tout était décidé, les choses prenaient une tournure terriblement réelle. Il se sentit brusquement très léger. Il allait être de nouveau papa. Stiles, non content d'avoir accepté qu'il lui fasse un enfant, lui en offrait un deuxième.

\- Tout d'abord, arrêt de travail immédiat, déclara Deaton d'un ton sans appel. Tu dois éviter tout stress et toute fatigue.

\- J'ai le droit de changer d'avis ? lança Stiles en levant un doigt.

Talia sourit, Juan rit, et Derek sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Non pas fier de ce qu'il avait accompli – bien qu'il n'ignorait pas, en tant qu'étalon, que faire un enfant à un androgynus était déjà une belle réussite en soi – mais fier de son compagnon. Fier de sa force et de son entêtement.

Puis Deaton reprit :

\- Quant au sexe …

...

\- Nan mais tu l'as entendu ce gros débile ?! éructa Stiles en balançant sa veste sur le canapé. Le moins de sexe possible ?! Il a trop fumé de bois de caribou en Alaska celui-là !

\- Canada, s'amusa Derek en lui attrapant les bras, que son compagnon agitait dans tous les sens. Et si c'est ce qu'il faut …

\- Pardon ?

Encore une fois, Derek sourit. Mais, agacé, Stiles se dégagea de lui et leva les bras au ciel, désemparé.

\- Mon ventre ne s'est pas transformé en cristal, bordel ! s'écria-t-il encore. C'est des bébés que je porte, pas des billes de verre. Et moi je ne me passe pas de sexe, point.

\- Il n'a pas dit qu'on devrait s'en passer, seulement que !

Brutalement, Stiles s'était tourné vers lui pour le pousser des deux mains sur la poitrine. Surpris, Derek bascula en arrière et se ramassa sur le canapé en étouffant un cri, et n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre que son compagnon s'était déjà installé sur ses cuisses, l'emprisonnant entre ses deux jambes.

\- Hé hé hé hé …

\- Je résisterais, sourit Derek en posant ses mains sur chacune des cuisses de son compagnon.

\- Ah ?

Lestement, Stiles fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, offrant au loup sa poitrine fine et musclée à la peau ivoirine. Les tétons étaient durcis et d'une couleur unique, entre le rose et le brun. Mais ce que Derek voyait surtout, c'était son ventre. Doux au regard, chaud au toucher. Un centre de gravité protecteur qui abritait la vie.

\- Arrête, gronda Stiles en lui assénant un coup sur le dessus de la tête. Ou je te bande les yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit que je résisterais, s'amusa Derek en laissant aller sa nuque en arrière, offrant sa gorge. Et t'auras beau déployer tous tes charmes, t'y arriveras pas.

Stiles pouffa et glissa ses deux mains alertes sous la chemise du loup pour caresser sa peau chaude, insistant sur la ligne de poils doux et sombres présents entre le nombril et l'aine. Derek eut un sourire en coin, ravi de provoquer son compagnon, d'autant plus ravi que Stiles répondait manifestement à la provoque ; mais la vérité, c'est qu'il sentait déjà un début d'érection. Fichtre.

\- Mes charmes ? sourit Stiles. Première nouvelle, j'ai des charmes maintenant. Mon côté borné ?

\- Entêté, le corrigea Derek tout en le caressant machinalement.

\- Mes banals yeux marron ?

\- Mordorés.

\- Ok on arrête je trouve ça débile.

Se disant, Stiles s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture du jean de Derek, qui sourit encore mais l'arrêta avant qu'il ne touche la fermeture Eclair.

\- Ok alors écoutes ça, s'agaça Stiles en posant ses deux bras de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon, appuyant ses mains sur le haut du dossier du canapé. Ça fait deux mois qu'on baise comme des bêtes et il faudrait qu'on arrête comme ça brutalement parce qu'un fumeur de caribou l'a décidé ? Avoue que c'est con.

Cette fois, Derek rit franchement. Il ferma les yeux, se frotta les paupières, puis les rouvrit. Son jean était devenu étroit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Stiles, alors que ses mains glissaient de ses cuisses à ses hanches.

\- Oui je sais ! Je suis chiant, agaçant, obtus !

\- Non. T'es intelligent. T'arrives toujours à me faire changer d'avis.

\- Ah ça ! C'est parce que j'suis bourré de talent, et que t'es un esprit faible.

\- Bah voyons …

Ils s'embrassèrent. Très vite, Stiles repartit à l'assaut du jean et Derek, cette fois, le laissa faire. Son compagnon le chevaucha avec plus d'ardeur encore qu'à l'ordinaire, plus de chaleur aussi. Derek tenta d'être doux, tenta de ralentir l'allure, mais se laissa finalement emporter lui aussi. Et Stiles jouit contre lui, dans un cri, crispé.

\- J'apprécie tes efforts, sourit-il ensuite, essoufflé. Mais c'est moi qui gagne.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas toujours, répondit le loup entre deux souffles.

\- Moi je crois que si.

\- Stiles, faudra faire scrupuleusement ce que te dis Deaton.

\- Ouais, ouais …

Stiles se redressa, quittant les cuisses de Derek et son sexe encore dressé, pour se relever et présenter naturellement sa nudité. Son ventre se soulevait au gré de sa respiration encore rapide, et le loup ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je sais ce que c'est une grossesse, reprit l'androgynus en récupérant son caleçon. Vous agissez tous comme si j'avais pas déjà vécu ça, ou comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile.

Il termina d'enfiler son sous-vêtement et se tourna vers Derek pour reprendre :

\- Et ça m'énerve déjà, j'ai l'impression que … tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Arrête de regarder mon ventre comme ça bordel !

\- Tu les sens bouger ?

Un instant, Stiles haussa les sourcils, partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Finalement, il choisit de sourire.

\- Ils ont la taille d'une cacahuète, lança-t-il en attrapant son pantalon. Evidemment que je ne les sens pas encore bouger.

\- Mmh.

Derek se redressa à son tour, le corps engourdi par l'orgasme, et se rhabilla lui aussi.

\- Faudra le dire à Wyatt, dit-il en suivant son compagnon jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Ah ouais … bonne chance.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi le plus créatif de nous deux.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais le plus de talent ?

Stiles rit puis, s'approchant de la cafetière, demanda au loup :

\- Tu veux un café tant que je m'en fais un ?

\- Deaton a dit pas de café pour toi, répondit très sérieusement Derek.

\- Ah putain j'en ai déjà marre !

...

Ce même jour, ils partirent ensemble chercher Wyatt à l'école. En chemin, ils firent un crochet par le commissariat, pour que Stiles y dépose un arrêt maladie que son père se hâta évidemment d'accepter tout en leur demandant comment s'était passée cette première échographie. Ignorant comment lui annoncer, Stiles se contenta de lui donner une photo que Deaton lui avait remis, présentant, très sombrement, l'intérieur de son ventre. S'il prit ce petit cliché en arborant un grand sourire, le Shérif finit par faire les yeux ronds. Puis il avait soupiré et déclaré qu'il était soulagé de ne pas être celui qui, cette fois, aurait à subir les changements d'humeur de Stiles. Ce à quoi ce-dernier avait répondu :

\- Fais-moi confiance papa, je vais lui faire vivre un cauchemar.

Mais rien, à cet instant, n'aurait pu amoindrir la frémissante anticipation de Derek.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tous deux devant la grille de l'école élémentaire, Stiles souriait, imaginant sans peine la joie qui animerait Wyatt lorsqu'il les verrait lui et Derek. Il était si rare qu'il puisse venir, car ses gardes se faisaient généralement en fin d'après-midi et soirée, parfois même en début de nuit, qu'à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se libérer le louveteau en sautillait de joie. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'à partir de maintenant, ce serait beaucoup plus fréquent ? Aucun des deux n'avait trouvé la bonne formule, mais ils n'étaient, après tout, pas pressés, car il restait encore deux mois avant que la grossesse ne soit visible. Ils auraient donc tout le temps de trouver.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, ce ne fut non pas un Wyatt souriant et ravi qui les rejoignit, mais un Wyatt boudeur, renfrogné et honteux, qui arborait un magnifique coquart et tentait par tous les moyens de se cacher derrière son maître d'école. Une petite fille et sa mère les accompagnaient, mais Stiles, les yeux rivés sur son fils, n'y fit pas attention.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

\- Votre fils n'est qu'un petit voyou ! éructa la mère qui tenait sa fille par la main.

Stiles sentit très nettement Derek se tendre à ses côtés, prêt à montrer les crocs, aussi prit-il l'initiative de la discussion, afin d'éviter un malencontreux accident. Il fit un pas en avant et s'intéressa cette fois à la femme et la petite fille. Cette-dernière paraissait aussi boudeuse que Wyatt, renfrognée elle aussi, et buttée en plus de ça. Elle avait une petite marque rouge sur la joue gauche et sa manche gauche remontée laissait apercevoir un morceau de bandage blanc. Quant à sa mère, engoncée dans un tailleur trop étroit, le col boutonné jusqu'au cou et les cheveux tirés en un chignon sévère, elle semblait avoir avalé un citron dont on aurait enlevé la peau tant son expression était acide et ses lèvres pincées.

\- Je peux savoir … ? tenta Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous devriez l'éduquer correctement ! le coupa la femme avec froideur.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien arriver de positif s'il s'adressait directement à cette femme irritable, Stiles se tourna vers le maître d'école qui arborait un sourire désolé mais rassurant. Voyant que c'était son tour de parler, il prit la parole avec douceur :

\- Une petite dispute, rien de grave, et …

\- Rien de grave ! s'écria encore la mère, indignée. Ce petit sauvage a mordu ma fille !

Là, même Derek en haussa les sourcils de surprise et perdit, un court instant, son expression dure.

\- Il a quoi ? demanda Stiles, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est elle elle a commencé ! se défendit Wyatt en pointant sa petite camarade d'un doigt tremblant de colère et de honte. Elle m'a piqué mon crayon !

\- Y voulait pas me le prêter ! s'indigna la petite, effrontée.

\- Espèce de petit mal élevé, grinça la mère, qui ne sembla même pas avoir entendu sa fille.

Cette fois, Stiles braqua sur elle un regard méchant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Derek croiser les bras, l'air menaçant.

\- Madame s'il vous plait, intervint le maître d'école en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent. Inutile de s'énerver, vous voyez bien que ces messieurs …

\- Je m'énerve si je veux ! s'emporta la femme, blanche de colère. Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire !

\- Vous, vous êtes le genre de bourgeoise qui a perdu l'habitude d'entendre le mot non, je me trompe ? balança brutalement Stiles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Un pouffement discret à ses côtés l'informa que Derek avait trouvé ça plutôt drôle. La mère en face d'eux se fit encore plus hautaine.

\- Pas étonnant que ce petit soit si mal élevé, lança-t-elle avec acidité.

\- C'est ça, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Laissez donc, monsieur, reprit la femme en s'adressant cette fois directement au maître d'école. Ce n'est finalement pas la faute de ce petit garçon s'il n'a pas de mère !

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en fut en tirant sa petite fille derrière elle, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Stiles soupira. Ils étaient tombés sur une homophobe.

\- Je me doutais que ça se passerait plus ou moins comme ça, grimaça le maître d'école. Heureusement, la bagarre n'a pas été plus loin, et sachez que la petite s'est montrée tout aussi vindicative que Wyatt, si ce n'est plus. C'est elle qui a porté le premier coup. J'ai bien tenté de l'expliquer à sa mère, mais vous vous êtes sûrement rendu compte qu'elle est … comment dire …

\- Trop bouchée ? tenta Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira, le rassura Derek d'une voix grondante.

\- Oui, reprit le professeur avec prudence, mais Wyatt doit comprendre que ce n'est pas une chose à faire, de rendre les coups.

\- Ça dépend …

D'un regard perçant, Stiles fit taire Derek avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans sa réflexion, puis il fit un pas vers son fils, qui levait vers lui deux grands yeux désolés.

\- Tu as entendu Wyatt ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. Tu ne tapes pas tes petites camarades.

\- Oui papa, répondit le louveteau du bout des lèvres.

Derek se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, mais pour lui il était clair qu'il ne reprendrait pas son fils si ce-dernier n'avait fait que se défendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous trois en voiture, Wyatt lui demanda :

\- T'as déjà eu un coquart toi, Chanloup ?

\- Oui, répondit franchement Derek en adressant un regard à son fils par le biais du rétroviseur. Plusieurs même.

\- Tu te bagarrais souvent alors !

\- Beaucoup.

Par précaution, Derek adressa un coup d'œil à Stiles mais vit que ce-dernier souriait, amusé.

\- Et toi papa ? lui demanda le louveteau avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi jamais, répondit Stiles en se tournant de trois quart pour regarder son fils directement dans les yeux. Parce que j'ai toujours été très sage.

Wyatt fit une petite moue boudeuse en réponse et se rencogna au fond de son siège. Derek jeta à Stiles un regard pas franchement convaincu, et ce-dernier lui tira la langue.

Malgré tout, ce petit incident fut vite oublié jusqu'à ce que, quelques jours plus tard, un peu avant de s'attabler pour faire ses devoirs, Wyatt ne dise à son père :

\- Bah tu sais, Amanda c'est ma copine maintenant.

\- Qui c'est ça Amanda ? demanda Stiles, étonné que son fils lui fasse ce genre de déclaration.

\- Celle qui m'a tapé.

Prenant le silence de son père pour de l'incompréhension, le petit loup précisa encore :

\- Celle que j'ai mordue. Bah maintenant c'est ma petite copine. On s'est fait un bisou à la récréation.

Stiles eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac et eut du mal à déglutir.

Le soir-même, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher, Stiles relata à Derek la déclaration de leur fils, et le loup éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?! s'indigna l'androgynus en rougissant.

\- Il a dix ans Stiles, répondit Derek tout en retirant son tee-shirt. Il ne va plus croire très longtemps à la cigogne.

\- Putain, dix ans …

\- T'en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt pouponner de nouveau.

Stiles adressa un regard assassin à son compagnon qui souriait, très fier de lui.

\- Redis encore un truc comme ça, le menaça-t-il, et je retourne voir Deaton pour me faire avorter.

\- J'ai pensé à un prénom si l'un des deux est une fille, répliqua Derek l'air de rien.

\- Ah non on ne va pas commencer à se prendre la tête avec ça !

\- Claudia.

Court silence.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'aimerais que notre fille s'appelle Claudia.

Plutôt que de lui sauter dans les bras en souriant comme Derek l'avait escompté, Stiles se fâcha et lui balança qu'il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de le voir se plier en quatre, ras-le-bol de le voir faire des concessions pour paraître si parfait, alors que lui-même avait l'impression d'être un gros idiot – bref, ses reproches habituels en somme. Il se coucha ensuite en lui tournant le dos, profondément vexé, pour le réveiller finalement quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit en lui demandant pardon et en lui sautant littéralement dessus, très excité.

Et il n'en était qu'à deux mois et demi de grossesse. Mais, au moins, si l'un des deux enfants qui grandissaient dans son ventre s'avérait être une fille, elle avait déjà un prénom.

...

En réalité, si Stiles s'était énervé ainsi, ce n'était pas à cause de Derek, mais à cause du coup que lui avait porté Wyatt. Son fils, son petit garçon, son bébé, avait embrassé une fille. Certes, il avait employé le terme « faire un bisou », mais cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer la portée de ce que Stiles ressenti comme une gifle. Wyatt était encore trop innocent dans ses mots, ses jeux et ses pensées, et pourtant il avait « fais un bisou » à l'une de ses petites camarades !

Derek avait raison, leur fils grandissait. Dix ans déjà. Dans peu de temps, il entrerait au collège, entendrait pour la première fois le mot « sexe », puis s'intéresserait différemment aux filles ; il ne tarderait pas, de ce fait, à dédaigner la proximité de ses pères, se faisant de plus en plus autonome, jusqu'à partir pour l'université. Donc, dans huit années s'il ne redoublait aucune classe. Et huit ans, ça passent en un éclair.

Seul sous la douche, alors qu'il entendait Wyatt jouer dehors avec Buzz qui aboyait à n'en plus finir tant il était heureux, Stiles refoula ses larmes autant que possible et baissa la tête, laissant l'eau chaude gicler sur sa nuque. Il adressa un coup d'œil à son ventre encore plat en grognant, agacé. S'énerver et pleurer pour ça ?! Les deux êtres qui grandissaient en lui depuis peu étaient en train de le rendre terriblement émotif, bien plus que lors de sa première grossesse.

C'était une grossesse différente, il le sentait bien. Déjà, pour Wyatt, il avait eu des nausées terribles, vomissant dès qu'il avalait une gorgée d'eau, avant d'être pris d'une fringale si atroce qu'il en dévorait tout ce qui se trouvait dans les placards. Et là, rien. Par contre, il s'énervait ou pleurait pour un rien. La colère et le dégoût qu'il ressentait sur sa condition dix ans plus tôt l'avaient-ils protégé de plus grands changements d'humeur ? Ou bien la proximité de Derek était-elle la responsable ? Le loup avait une odeur différente, sa présence même était plus chaude, plus lourde, plus manifeste. Et ses propres hormones le sentaient. Quelles surprises cela lui réservait-il encore ?

Lorsqu'il descendit, propre, réveillé et un peu calmé, il vit Derek, debout dans le salon, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et le menton, avec une liasse de papier dans les mains. Manifestement, il cherchait une page.

\- Non j'ai presque fini le manuscrit, l'entendit-il dire alors qu'il sortait ses chaussures du placard. Lundi prochain je pense … quoi, un autre ? D'Italie ? D'accord.

Ayant terminé d'enfiler ses chaussures, Stiles sortit. Dehors, ça sentait l'herbe chaude et la sève. C'était le début de l'été et la forêt irradiait d'un vert profond et d'une fraîcheur bienvenue. Il s'assit sur le perron et regarda Wyatt jouer au ballon avec son chien. L'animal, tout heureux de trimballer partout l'objet rond qui lui glissait de la gueule une fois sur deux, refusait de laisser le petit garçon le lui prendre, et ce-dernier était donc réduit à courir derrière lui, alternant entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Stiles finit par sourire. Oui, Wyatt avait grandi, mais il pouvait se targuer d'avoir profité de chaque jours avec lui, et il était bien décidé à profiter d'autant plus des jours à venir. Il vit alors son fils se jeter en avant, droit sur la gueule de son chien, qui fit un écart de côté pour protéger sa balle, et le petit garçon tomba face contre terre dans un grondement qui fit rire son père, puis se releva vaillamment et repartit à l'assaut.

Soudain, Stiles le sentit. Là, dans son ventre. Quelque chose bougea. Il en sursauta presque. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, peut-être n'était-ce même pas l'un des deux bébés qu'il portait, mais il n'en sourit pas moins davantage.

\- Wyatt ! appela-t-il alors que son fils engageait un bras de fer avec son chien après avoir enfin réussi à refermer ses petites mains sur le ballon. Ça te dirait d'avoir un petit frère ?

\- Oh oui ! s'écria le petit garçon avec un grand sourire. Comme ça on pourra jouer à la balle ensemble.

\- Et une petite sœur ?

\- On jouera à trois !

Stiles sourit. En voilà un qui avait tout compris.

Ce fut Buzz qui remporta ce duel ; il s'éloigna dignement, sans que le ballon ne quitte sa gueule, les oreilles droites et la queue fière.

...

Les deux mois qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans une routine ordinaire, des jours qui ressemblèrent fortement à ceux qui avaient composé les quatre années de vie commune qui s'étaient écoulées avant cela. Une petite différence toutefois : les sautes d'humeur de Stiles, et les refus de plus en plus catégoriques de Derek. Principalement en ce qui concernait le sexe.

Stiles était de plus en plus rongé par le désir. Il le sentait vibrer en lui plus que les enfants qu'il portait, et s'il n'était pas assouvi, cela le rendait irritable. La faim vint, elle aussi, avec du retard. Normalement, les envies venaient avec les nausées, lors du premier trimestre, mais Stiles ressentit cela au début du second, lorsque commença le quatrième mois. A partir de cet instant, Deaton demanda à le voir tous les mois pour un suivi strict du développement, et programma même la seconde échographie pour le mois suivant. Il expliqua ce phénomène de fringale alimentaire et sexuelle par une histoire d'hormones chamboulées. Le corps d'une femme, lors d'une grossesse, est assailli d'un tas de nouvelles informations chimiques qui perturbent son bon fonctionnement. Chez un androgynus, ce chamboulement était plus grand encore, notamment à cause de l'apport en œstrogène que Stiles était forcé de prendre sous forme de pilule, et dont les doses augmentaient progressivement, pour que son corps ne fasse pas un rejet des fœtus. Normalement, à ce stade de la grossesse, le risque de fausse-couche était bien moindre que lors du premier trimestre mais, encore une fois, la condition de Stiles rendait les choses plus délicates. Il y avait toujours un risque.

Sachant cela, Derek devint bien plus prudent. Il ne disait pas toujours non, seulement, ses « oui » étaient plus rares. Un soir alors qu'ils se couchaient, Stiles, les muscles tendus et le corps brûlant, ne supporta pas un énième refus. Derek le traitait comme une petite chose fragile qu'il s'évertuait à enfermer et à ne pas toucher, et cette situation lui parut brusquement impossible à supporter. La dispute qui éclata fut violente. Bien sûr, ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de se crier dessus, mais ce fut différent cette fois. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent exactement lequel se montra le plus méchant.

Stiles tremblait de rage. Sa tête était brûlante. Ils se disputaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'il lança, alors assit au bord du lit :

\- Ah je comprends ! C'est trop fatiguant pour toi de me baiser maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais !

\- Quoi ! rugit alors Derek, fatigué de ne recevoir que de la colère en réponse à ses efforts. T'es gonflé bordel, c'est toi qu'es venu me trouver en écartant les cuisses pour que je te !

Il s'arrêta, mortifié lui-même par les mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres, et ceux qu'il avait bien failli prononcer. Stiles se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Derek vit de la douleur au fond de son regard cuivré, mais aussi de la colère et de la honte. Il sentit alors la peur supplanter sa propre colère. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles ait honte de cette grossesse, il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se passe de cette façon !

\- Pour que tu m'engrosses c'est ça ?! reprit son compagnon alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Comme une vache !

Il se leva, bondissant, comme s'il voulait déjà être loin de lui. Derek tendit le bras pour tenter de l'arrêter mais ne le manqua que de quelques centimètres.

\- Attends ! cria-t-il alors que Stiles ouvrait déjà la porte de leur chambre. Viens ici !

Il se rua derrière lui, aussi furieux qu'effrayé, et le rattrapa dans le couloir. Sauf qu'il fut plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait escompté, et Stiles, dont il avait saisi le bras, fut emporté et percuta douloureusement le mur. Il poussa un grondement et ferma les yeux.

\- J'en peux plus de ton ingratitude ! lâcha Derek en le secouant. Je fais tout pour toi et t'es jamais content ! Tu ne vois pas que ça me coûte à moi aussi ?!

\- Tu me fais mal merde !

Derek le relâcha. Il fulminait. Puis il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de son compagnon.

\- Ah merde, grinça celui-ci en détournant le regard, j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête mais je pleure ! Putain !

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas plus d'effort ? lui demanda Derek, la voix grondante.

\- J'aime pas quand tu me traites comme ça !

Le loup soupira puis reprit, plus doucement :

\- T'es enceint Stiles. Des jumeaux ! Et contrairement à ce que tu crois je ne fais pas ça juste pour t'emmerder mais parce que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est sérieux ! Tu comprends pas que ça peut être dangereux ?!

\- Si mais … attends j'suis pas idiot ! … je …

Derek le vit fondre en larme. Littéralement. Vraiment. Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura.

\- J'suis désolé, gémit-il sourdement. Mais j'en peux plus ! J'fais pas ça pour … cette putain d'excitation !

\- Hey, hey, dit doucement Derek en lui prenant les mains pour dégager son visage.

\- J'fais pas exprès !

\- Je sais. Et moi non plus. Arrêtes.

Il amorça un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras mais la porte de la chambre de Wyatt, au bout du couloir, s'ouvrit au même moment.

\- Papa ? appela timidement le petit garçon.

\- Ah merde, souffla Stiles en tentant maladroitement d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Retourne dans la chambre je m'en occupe, lui ordonna Derek en se dirigeant déjà vers leur fils.

Stiles obéit et retourna en catimini dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne laissa la porte que très faiblement entrebâillée derrière lui, et n'entendit donc pas ce que son compagnon disait à Wyatt pour le convaincre de retourner se coucher. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'assit au bord du lit.

Idiot. Dispute idiote. Il y en aurait d'autre. Et des moments de joie alors ? De rire ? De légèreté ? Y en aurait-il aussi ? Ou bien ne seraient-ce que cinq mois tendus, durs, à ne plus savoir quels mots employer, quelle attitude adopter ?

Sentant venir un nouveau sanglot, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés, les coudes sur les genoux, les doigts entremêlés. Derek avait raison, il était ingrat, mais d'un autre côté, lui-même avait l'impression que Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il sentait les enfants bouger. C'était très minime encore pour l'instant, mais il les avait sentis quelques fois. Et il n'avait pas ressenti la joie qu'il pensait, ou voulait ressentir. Juste de la peur. Mais peur de quoi, il n'aurait su le dire.

Derek revint ; sans faire de bruit, il entra dans la pièce, referma la porte et s'accroupit face à lui. Stiles, tout en se triturant les mains, darda sur lui un regard encore mouillé mais plein d'excuse.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, lança Derek avec un sourire, les yeux brillant d'un éclat de jade dans l'obscurité. Comment t'as fait la première fois ?

\- Comment ça ? répliqua Stiles, étonné.

\- T'étais aussi excité en étant enceint de Wyatt ?

\- Oui …

\- Alors, t'as fait comment ?

Stiles sourit lorsqu'il comprit et frotta ses mains, paume contre paume.

\- J'allais voir le voisin, répondit-il après avoir reniflé.

\- Ah, acquiesça Derek en retour. Nan, sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement, je regardais les films de James Dean en boucle. Ma main droite était ma meilleure amie.

Là, Derek sourit. Il avait réussi à détendre Stiles. Mais il sentait encore, dans l'odeur chaude que dégageait son corps, de la tristesse et de la peur, caché derrière son désir.

\- Ah et tous les films avec Hugh Jackman aussi ! reprit Stiles, avec dans les yeux une nouvelle lueur. Pis Jude Law !

Derek fronça les sourcils, perdant son sourire. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais …

\- Oh surtout dans Sherlock Holmes quand il donne la réplique à Robert Downey Jr ! s'exclama Stiles, exhalant un parfum d'excitation presque suffoquant. T'as eu une super idée, je vais aller me taper le film, ça va me calmer direct !

Il se redressa, tout sourire, mais Derek suivit le mouvement, se releva avant que son compagnon ait pu faire un geste et, brusquement, le poussa sur le lit. Stiles atterrit sur le matelas en retenant un cri, avant de sourire en voyant le loup venir sur lui.

\- Tu changes d'avis finalement ? s'amusa-t-il en laissant Derek le débarrasser de son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Mmh, gronda l'autre en réponse.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux toi ?

\- Mmh !

Ils firent l'amour. Derek s'efforça d'être aussi doux que possible. Stiles gémit presque douloureusement, avant de pleurer lorsqu'il jouit.

Derek le prit contre lui. Manifestement, l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée n'était pas la bonne, mais il ne savait pas comment agir autrement. Son instinct lui disait d'être aussi protecteur que possible, malheureusement ça n'était apparemment pas ce que voulait Stiles. Ou ce qu'il attendait de lui. Derek reconnaissait humblement qu'il s'était focalisé sur le bien-être physique de son compagnon, sans penser un instant à le soutenir ou à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

\- Je les sens bouger parfois, lui dit finalement Stiles, lui épargnant la corvée de lancer lui-même le sujet. Et ça me fait peur. Je pensais que ça me rendrait heureux mais …

\- Laisses-toi du temps, suggéra le loup doucement.

\- Je crois que ces cinq mois vont être les plus longs de ma vie.

Stiles soupira, puis s'excusa. Derek s'excusa aussi. Ils rirent ensuite tous les deux. Puis Stiles dit quelque chose de tout à fait spontané, qu'il ne vit pas venir lui-même ; il dit :

\- Je t'aime.

Derek en sursauta. Il se releva à demie, appuyé sur un coude, et braqua sur son compagnon des yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Quoi quoi ? renchérit Stiles, surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils, puis les haussa finalement lorsqu'il se remémora ses propres paroles.

\- Euh, hésita-t-il avant de finalement lâcher, agacé : t'as très bien entendu !

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, souffla Derek.

\- Bah j'te l'ai jamais dit parce que tu m'l'as jamais dit !

\- Et moi je ne te l'ais jamais dit parce que ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Ouais bon … on devrait arrêter de discuter et se concentrer sur le sexe dans notre relation. On est meilleur à ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, carrément.

...

Au cinquième mois vint la seconde échographie. Stiles aurait aimé être seul avec Derek, mais son père insista pour y assister cette fois, et il accepta. De ce fait, il ne put refuser lorsque Talia demanda à venir. C'est donc à quatre qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite pièce d'auscultation de Deaton. Stiles n'était pas rassuré, allongé ainsi sur une table au dossier surélevé, le ventre exposé, la peau recouverte de gel froid. Il se sentait vulnérable. Son instinct lui disait que son ventre ainsi découvert mettait ses enfants en danger – une louve en gestation protège toujours son ventre. A ses côtés, Derek sembla sentir son inquiétude, et son odeur devint plus lourde, plus chaude, alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule. Stiles se détendit un peu.

\- A ce stade du développement, il est possible de les sexer, déclara Deaton en posant la sonde sur sa peau. Vous voulez le savoir ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça immédiatement Stiles.

Derek opina du chef. Ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'il serait plus facile de l'annoncer à Wyatt s'ils savaient eux-mêmes de quoi le petit garçon serait bientôt le grand frère. Le loup regarda la sonde glisser doucement sur le ventre de son compagnon et sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté alors qu'il regardait le léger renflement de l'abdomen. La grossesse commençait à se voir, bien que ce soit moins visible chez un androgynus puisqu'il avait les hanches plus larges qu'une véritable femme.

\- Je vois un petit garçon, sourit Deaton alors que les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur le petit écran eux aussi, et … l'autre ne se laisse pas faire !

Effectivement, ils virent tous que le second gigotait bien trop, refusant manifestement de se laisser identifier. Stiles sourit. Son cœur loupa un battement. Avec ce genre de petits instants volés, pleins de douceur, il parvenait à aimer sa situation. Malheureusement, le reste du temps …

\- Il est vivace celui-là ! lança Deaton en faisant encore glisser la sonde pour tenter d'avoir un autre angle de vue. Ah … que voilà une petite fille pleine d'énergie ! Tu la sens ?

Stiles acquiesça, alors que Derek souriait, les yeux rivés sur ses enfants.

\- Cette saleté joue au punchingball avec ma vessie, gémit l'androgynus en relevant une jambe.

Talia rit. Derek se pencha sur son compagnon et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire les choses parfaitement toi.

\- Hein ? répliqua Stiles, étonné.

\- Merci, se contenta de souffler le loup avant de se redresser.

Stiles ne dit rien mais sourit, une boule dans la gorge. Il lisait la joie et la fierté dans les yeux de Derek, et c'était ça qui l'aidait à supporter cette grossesse. Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Et il se détestait quand ça lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il n'était plus lui-même. Dès qu'il sentait ces deux vies bouger en lui, il avait envie de vomir, non seulement à cause des nausées, mais aussi à cause de la honte. Il aurait aimé apprécier tout ça, il aurait aimé être heureux. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Et pourtant, dès qu'il voyait ces deux bébés, il sentait qu'il les aimait, il se sentait fier, au fond, de pouvoir leur donner la vie. Toujours entre deux, sans savoir quoi penser de lui. Au moins, maintenant, il savait que ça n'était pas pour lui.

\- On l'a notre Claudia, lança-t-il à la dérobée.

Son père lui adressa un regard émut.

\- Avant de m'embrasser sache que c'est une idée de Derek, lui balança son fils avec un clin d'œil.

Le Shérif se contenta d'adresser à son gendre une tape amicale dans le dos en remerciement.

\- Et le petit garçon ? leur demanda Talia, curieuse.

\- On a le temps d'y réfléchir, répondit Stiles.

\- On demandera à Wyatt ce qu'il en pense, l'appuya Derek.

\- Bonne idée, ce sera à lui de se décarcasser pour trouver.

\- Le développement, déclara brutalement Deaton avant de reprendre son souffle et de serrer les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le vétérinaire sembla hésiter un instant, avant de souffler et de reprendre :

\- Je peux déjà affirmer que la petite fille semble être une louve.

\- A quoi vous voyez ça ? demanda le Shérif, surpris.

\- A sa taille et son énergie. Elle est plus grande que son frère.

\- Et … c'est dangereux ? hésita Stiles, soudainement nerveux.

Il l'avait vu, comme les autres, sur l'écran, que l'un des deux enfants était plus petit que l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé ça alarmant. La différence était minime.

\- Oui, répondit franchement Deaton. Dangereux pour le petit garçon. Si l'autre se développe plus vite, elle prendra plus de place et l'empêchera de se mouvoir correctement, pourrait même l'empêcher de se développer comme il faut. Notamment au niveau des poumons.

Derek croisa les bras, signe qu'il était inquiet, et Stiles déglutit. Une émotion, qu'il ne ressentait que trop rarement, lui monta à la tête, augmentant son inquiétude. C'était son instinct maternel ; c'était son amour pour ses enfants.

Encore une fois, il allait d'un sentiment à un autre, alternant fierté et honte en quelques minutes. Impossible de savoir sur quel pied danser. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ça se stabiliserait au fur et à mesure que passeraient les mois.

\- Je vais devoir surveiller ça de très près, conclut finalement Deaton, les sourcils froncés.

\- A terme, quels sont les risques ? lui demanda Talia.

\- Un accouchement prématuré pour le petit garçon. L'autre aura fini de se développer avant lui et pourrait provoquer l'accouchement trop tôt. Ou alors … un déchirement de l'utérus et une hémorragie importante.

Là, il retira la sonde en soupirant et braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles. Son expression était grave.

\- A la moindre gêne, à la moindre petite douleur, il faudra le dire Stiles, dit-il avec autorité. Maintenant ou dans trois mois.

\- Oui oui, acquiesça l'androgynus, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr.

\- Bien.

Son sourire revint et il sortit d'un tiroir une autre sonde, bien plus imposante, puis une autre, identique.

\- Vous voulez de nouveaux clichés ? demanda-t-il gaiement. Je peux vous en faire en 3D si vous voulez.

...

\- C'est quoi ? demanda curieusement Wyatt en regardant les photos que venaient de lui remettre ses deux papas.

\- Ton petit frère et ta petite sœur, répondit Derek.

Sceptique, le petit garçon retourna les clichés, puis pencha la tête.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-il, arrachant un rire à Stiles.

\- Ici, l'aida son autre père. Là, tu vois ?

\- Ah ! C'est son nez ça ? Et ça, c'est quoi ?

\- Ses yeux.

\- Ah bah non, ça ressemblent pas à ça des yeux.

\- Ils sont encore tous petits, sourit Stiles en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Pour l'instant, ils sont encore dans le ventre de papa.

\- C'est vrai ?

Le louveteau coula un regard sur le ventre de Stiles, puis fronça les sourcils. Stiles sourit davantage, comme chaque fois qu'il voyait cette concentration enfantine et sérieuse sur le visage de son fils.

\- Nan c'est pas vrai, ils sont pas là, lança ce-dernier, sûr de lui.

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'amusa Stiles.

\- Parce que quand tata elle avait son bébé dans le ventre, bah elle était grosse comme ça !

Wyatt, à l'aide de ses deux bras, se dessina un ventre démesuré qui fit rire Derek.

\- Oui mais je te l'ai dit petit loup, reprit Stiles, de plus en plus amusé. Ils sont encore tous petits.

Le garçon se tut, regarda encore le ventre de son père, dont le léger renflement était visible sous le tee-shirt ample qu'il portait. Finalement, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Alors c'est vrai, je vais avoir les deux ? demanda-t-il en battant des pieds. J'ai pas à choisir ?

\- Un petit frère, et une petite sœur, l'assura Derek.

Wyatt laissa enfin éclater sa joie. Buzz, qui s'était couché non loin d'eux, se redressa en entendant les cris heureux du petit garçon et aboya en remuant la queue, heureux de participer à cet instant bruyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Bien sûr, Stiles savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Wyatt n'accepte pas, mais il était tout de même rassuré maintenant qu'il voyait son fils sautiller sur place. Assit à ses côtés, Derek étendit son bras sur le dossier du canapé, le passant ainsi derrière la tête de son compagnon, et posa son autre main sur son ventre.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

Stiles soupira et répondit franchement :

\- Je ne te cache pas que ça risque d'être difficile. J'ai déjà du mal …

Il prit une grande inspiration, nerveux. La main de Derek sur son ventre était chaude malgré la barrière en tissu de son tee-shirt.

\- J'suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement, mais c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? lui demanda le loup en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai honte.

\- Y'a pas de raison.

\- Que tu dis !

Derek caressa son ventre d'un lent mouvement du pouce.

\- Quand est-ce que je les sentirais bouger ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore plus basse.

\- Quand je l'aurais décidé, le taquina Stiles avec un sourire ; puis il appela : hey Wyatt ?

Son fils vint vers lui, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

\- Chanloup et moi on n'arrive pas à se décider pour le prénom de ton petit frère, lui annonça son père. T'as une idée toi ?

\- Woody ! s'exclama le petit garçon avec joie.

Derek pouffa de rire. Stiles laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la posant de ce fait sur le bras de son compagnon.

\- Comme ça ce sera l'ami de Buzz ! insista Wyatt.

\- Non petit loup, sourit finalement Stiles en se redressant pour le regarder. Trouve autre chose.

\- Mais Woody c'est bien !

\- Oui c'est bien mais … ça commence par un w, comme ton prénom, alors je préfère que tu trouves autre chose d'accord ?

\- D'accord … vais réfléchir.

Derek se rapprocha de l'oreille de son compagnon et lui chuchota :

\- Bien joué.

\- Fallait bien que je trouve un truc, lui répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

Il sentit alors une ruade dans son ventre, qui frappa son estomac, et eut un haut-le-cœur. Mais un coup d'œil sur le loup et il vit que ce-dernier n'avait rien senti, bien qu'il ait la main toujours posée sur son ventre.

...

Les jours qui suivirent furent identiques à ceux qui venaient de s'écouler. Stiles oscillait toujours entre joie, peur, honte et colère, mais c'était plus supportable pour lui maintenant qu'il avait compris que Derek ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Au contraire, il le soutenait même. Et les choses étaient plus simples entre eux maintenant qu'ils savaient comment agir l'un et l'autre.

Wyatt, quant à lui, était le plus heureux des petits garçons. Tous les matins ou presque, en se levant, il ne manquait pas de demander à l'un de ses deux papas, ou les deux, si son petit frère et sa petite sœur étaient enfin arrivés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Et le ventre de Stiles, en attendant, s'arrondissait toujours plus.

Le mois suivant la seconde échographie, l'état de Stiles changea encore. Les nausées disparurent, de même que son intense excitation, faisant ainsi brutalement chuter sa libido ; en échange, il avait des envies de plus en plus précises à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, envies alimentaires cette fois. Par chance, Derek aimait faire la cuisine, et il n'était d'ailleurs pas mauvais aux fourneaux. Mais il y eut autre chose, qui gêna Stiles bien davantage : des insomnies. Il avait énormément de mal à dormir la nuit, que ces enfants bougent ou pas, alors que, en pleine journée, il était capable de piquer du nez n'importe où.

Pour le sexe, ils durent s'adapter ; ils le faisaient beaucoup moins souvent et si Stiles acceptait, c'était plus pour se rassurer que par véritable envie – il était rassuré de constater que Derek le désirait encore, bien que son corps se déforme et qu'il devienne de plus en plus irritable.

Stiles ne pouvait plus s'allonger sur le ventre, impossible ; Derek refusait de le laisser se mettre sur le dos, de peur de peser trop lourd sur lui ; si Stiles se mettait au-dessus pour le chevaucher doucement, comme il aimait tant le faire, il se fatiguait trop à cause du poids de ses flancs. Alors ils apprirent à le faire en s'allongeant sur le côté.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis presque dix jours lorsque, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, Stiles sentit Derek lui caresser le bras langoureusement. Il rouvrit les paupières en sentant un frisson le traverser des pieds à la tête, faisant naitre entre ses jambes une chaleur agréable. Il tourna la tête pour avoir un baiser que le loup lui donna aussitôt. Ça commença lentement, profondément, jusqu'à se faire plus impatient.

Sans attendre, Stiles se tourna. Allongé sur le côté, il sentit Derek se plaquer contre son dos et le caresser plus encore, puis lui déposer des baisers sur la nuque, les épaules, avant de le lécher et de le mordiller. Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux. Il appréciait de plus en plus cette position ; leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, dans le creux l'un de l'autre, comme deux cuillères, et Derek prenait toujours le temps de le caresser, principalement le ventre et les cuisses. Souvent, il passait l'un de ses bras sous sa tête pour le tenir, lui barrant parfois simplement le torse, ou alors refermant sa main sur sa gorge pour qu'il reste immobile. Bien que Stiles n'ait jamais tenté de se dérober.

La pénétration se fit tout en douceur. Stiles vibra et soupira alors que Derek grondait dans son dos, un son grave et puissant qui raisonna dans son torse jusqu'à toucher le dos de son compagnon. C'était toujours lent et doux, attentif, et Derek finissait toujours par laisser l'une de ses mains sur le ventre rebondit. Si, au début, Stiles en fut gêné, maintenant il trouvait ça tout à fait naturel. Derek faisait des efforts pour lui, il était attentif, bien qu'un peu trop autoritaire parfois, il avait donc bien le droit à ce genre de chose, ça ne coûtait rien à Stiles de lui laisser faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Après avoir jouit tous les deux, ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, les jambes entremêlées. Et si Derek s'endormit rapidement, Stiles ne trouva le sommeil que lorsque les premières lueurs du jour commencèrent à filtrer à travers les rideaux.

...

Malheureusement, le mois suivant, alors que Stiles entrait de plein pied dans son troisième et dernier trimestre, les choses changèrent encore. En deux mois, son ventre avait doublé de volume et si, à présent, Wyatt n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que son père attende des enfants, pour Stiles ça devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Il se mit à faire de l'hypertension, prit six kilos en vingt jours, et ne parvenait même plus à dormir la journée. Les doses d'œstrogène qu'il devait prendre augmentèrent encore, jusqu'à rendre ses tétons douloureux et les faires gonfler ; jusqu'à ce que Derek les ressente lui-même.

Un matin, le loup se leva barbouillé, avec une migraine, des nausées et des douleurs abdominales terribles. Si, au début, il avait craint une gastro, Deaton le rassura vite avec un sourire. Il ne s'agissait que d'une couvade. Et Stiles se moqua allègrement face à la mine déconfite de son compagnon, qui réalisa, par la même occasion, qu'il avait lui aussi pris du poids : un peu plus de trois kilos, soit la moitié de ce qu'avait pris Stiles. Il se mit même à avoir des sautes d'humeur lui aussi mais, plutôt que d'avoir la larme facile, comme son compagnon, il devint davantage grognon, bougonnant dans son coin. Talia n'avait pas fini de rire de ce qui arrivait à son fils, tout comme Cora, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de son grand-frère, alors que Laura, elle, attendrie, le félicitait d'accompagner si bien Stiles dans ces changements. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier s'en étonna car, lors de sa première grossesse, les doses d'œstrogène avaient été semblables, et son père n'avait pas subi ce genre de chose. Deaton lui avait alors répondu, avec un sourire sage :

\- Nous avons tous de l'œstrogène dans le sang, à des degrés différents. Derek en a simplement plus que ce qu'il parait.

Evidemment, les moqueries redoublèrent. Mais Derek choisit d'accepter ça avec philosophie et s'autorisa même à prendre encore quelques kilos, rien qui ne fut impossible à perdre ensuite pour lui : il en prit cinq lorsque Stiles en prit neuf.

Mis à part ça, le sexe redevint inconfortable pour Stiles, même allongé sur le côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il réalise qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

\- Je sais ce qu'il me faut ! s'écria-t-il un matin, alors que Derek fronçait le nez face à l'odeur du café, gêné par une fulgurante nausée. Un coussin !

\- On en a trente-six dans la chambre, bougonna le loup en réponse.

\- Mais non gros bêta, un coussin de grossesse.

\- Un coussin de quoi ?

\- Je vais demander à Laura si elle peut me prêter le sien.

A partir de cet instant, il y eut donc un intrus dans leur lit : un coussin énorme en forme de croissant de lune, entre les bras duquel Stiles s'allongeait pour pouvoir poser son ventre sans que le poids le gêne. Un coussin que Derek eut tout de suite en grippe.

\- Ah ouais ! gémit Stiles, le soir-même, en s'allongeant avec un sourire et un soupir ravi. Ah putain c'est trop bon !

S'installant de son côté du lit, Derek fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard noir au coussin envahissant.

\- Je ne l'aime pas moi, lança-t-il, la voix grondante.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous, soupira Stiles en réponse, allégrement étalé sur son coussin.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te touche avec ce truc ?!

\- Rien à carrer.

Mais le lendemain matin, en ouvrant les yeux, Stiles se rendit compte que Derek avait roulé sur le bras du coussin qui se trouvait de son côté pour venir se coller à lui et passer un bras sur son ventre ; le nez contre sa nuque, il dormait paisiblement. Stiles soupira. Coincé entre son compagnon et l'autre bras du coussin, il était incapable de bouger, alors qu'une terrible envie d'uriner l'avait réveillé.

Il secoua le bras du loup, l'appela, avant de finalement tendre la main pour lui caresser la joue et enfouir ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Comme à son habitude, Derek soupira, bougea légèrement et grogna tout bas.

\- Désolé d'être chiant, lui dit Stiles en lui tapotant la joue, mais là faut que j'aille pisser.

Les yeux toujours clos, Derek roula sur le dos, le libérant, et soupira encore avant de s'immobiliser. Le temps n'y avait rien fait : il était toujours aussi lent le matin.

Se mettant sur le dos lui aussi, Stiles appuya de ses deux mains et tenta de se relever. Mais il en fut incapable. Son ventre rond et les deux enfants à l'intérieur l'enfonçaient dans le matelas et le sommeil l'avait privé de ses forces. En attendant, sa vessie elle, était pleine à craquer.

Il grommela, gémit, tenta encore une fois, puis se laissa retomber sur le dos en soupirant. Dans sa matrice, il sentit bouger et gronder. Les enfants étaient réveillés, et sa faim avec eux. Un pouffement amusé sur sa gauche. Stiles glissa un coup d'œil à Derek qui avait ouvert une paupière et le regardait, amusé.

\- C'est horrible, soupira l'androgynus avant de grommeler : j'ai l'impression d'être un gros phoque !

Derek rit de bon cœur, avec une telle sincérité que ses épaules bougèrent. Sauf que Stiles ne le prit pas très bien et le menaça en disant :

\- Arrêtes de te moquer ou je te roule dessus !

L'hilarité de son compagnon redoubla et Stiles finit par rire lui aussi.

\- Va falloir que tu m'aides, dit-il alors.

\- Ouais, confirma Derek, sans bouger toutefois.

Stiles lui adressa un regard surpris, que Derek ignora, se contentant de se frotter les yeux. Mais un mince sourire redessinait toujours ses lèvres.

\- Tu le fais exprès enfoiré ! lança l'androgynus.

Derek rit encore. Il semblait de bonne humeur ce matin.

\- T'avais raison finalement, dit-il avant de bâiller et de reprendre : c'est foutrement confortable ce truc.

\- Ah tu vois ! sourit Stiles en tapotant affectueusement le coussin.

Au même moment, il y eut une ruade dans son ventre et il retint un hoquet avant d'adresser un regard à la montagne bien visible sous son tee-shirt. Ils se battaient en duel là-dedans ou quoi ?

L'un des deux enfants sembla étirer l'un de ses membres, car une petite bosse se forma très visiblement malgré le tissu, et Stiles sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait visiblement et une émotion douce et chaude s'empara de lui. Malgré les craintes de Deaton, et malgré le fait que la petite fille, effectivement, prenait bien plus de place que son frère, tout se passait bien pour le moment. Mais il en était au septième mois, et tout pouvait encore se produire … il y eut un nouveau mouvement visible, ce qui le tira de ses pensées inquiètes et il sourit. Puis il réalisa que Derek, lui, n'avait jamais eu encore la joie de les sentir.

\- Donnes ta main, ordonna-t-il doucement au loup.

Ce-dernier, un sourcil arqué, obéit et tendit le bras droit à son compagnon qui, doucement, lui saisit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Derek retint son souffle lorsqu'il comprit ce que Stiles voulait faire. Et il sentit le coup. Un coup bref mais bien plus solide et fort que ce qu'il avait pensé. Les yeux écarquillés, il se redressa vivement, totalement réveillé, et posa son autre main sur le ventre de Stiles, le visage totalement transformé par un grand sourire enfantin.

\- Ça y est, tu peux les sentir maintenant, le taquina l'androgynus.

Il y eut un autre coup, plus fort, et il eut l'impression que son estomac partait faire une petite virée jusque dans sa gorge.

\- Oh ! fit Derek, l'air stupéfait. Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

\- Nan, grommela Stiles en réponse avant de grimacer, ça me donne juste envie de gerber.

Derek sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il se sentait comme un grand enfant le matin de Noël. Le troisième coup qu'il sentit ne se déroba pas cette fois ; la bosse formée sur le ventre de Stiles resta en place. Inquiet de sentir cette petite chose si fragile sous sa main, Derek la retira. Une boule dans la gorge lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est souvent qu'ils font des étirements le matin, commenta Stiles en lui saisissant délicatement la main. On va jouer un peu avec eux …

Il força le loup à reposer sa paume sur la petite bosse et, avec une douceur surprenante, appuya doucement sur le haut de sa main. Derek sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Sous sa paume, à travers le tissu, il sentit nettement la bosse disparaitre, sentant même un léger agacement dans le mouvement qui le fit rire, puis elle revint, plus brusquement cette fois, comme pour le déloger. Il appuya encore et le mouvement se répéta, mais moins fort cette fois.

\- Premier échange avec papa, s'amusa Stiles, qui avait retiré sa propre main pour caresser le dos de Derek.

Ce-dernier sentit l'émotion risquer de déborder de ses yeux et, doucement, posa sa joue droite sur le ventre de Stiles, ce qui empêcha ce-dernier de voir son visage. Mais il sentit ses tremblements brefs et discrets et, inquiet, fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a gros loup ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

Derek ne répondit pas. Mais un petit reniflement se fit entendre et Stiles sourit tendrement. Derek pleurait.

\- Je sais, sourit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon. Je sais gros loup …

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Derek ressentait directement les mouvements de ses enfants sur sa joue, toujours posée sur le ventre de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion, pas même lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence de Wyatt. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il imaginait mal ressentir une joie plus intense.

\- J'suis désolé d'interrompre cette séquence émotion, dit soudainement Stiles, mais là faut vraiment que je fasse pipi !

...

 _Au même moment, au cœur de New York …_

Abrutie par les cachets qu'elle venait de prendre pour oublier sa peur sourde et tenter d'amoindrir un peu l'hypervigilance dont elle était victime depuis des années, la femme n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups contre la porte de son petit et obscur appartement.

\- Maman ? appela son fils depuis un recoin sale de la pièce.

\- Ta gueule, grommela sa mère.

Puis elle entendit les coups. Agacée, elle s'extirpa de son canapé en marmonnant, manqua perdre l'équilibre mais réussit finalement à atteindre la porte en trainant des pieds. Et elle ouvrit. Malgré son esprit vaseux et le couloir sombre, elle reconnut immédiatement le visage de la femme âgée. La terreur la tétanisa sur place.

\- Bonjour Constance, sourit froidement la visiteuse.

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais la poigne puissante du chien-loup qui accompagnait son alpha retint le battant et la propulsa en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur. Les réflexes engourdis par la drogue qu'elle avait avalée, la dénommée Constance tomba et son crâne heurta brutalement le sol, l'étourdissant. La vieille femme et son bêta entrèrent dans l'appartement crasseux et refermèrent derrière eux. L'alpha fronça le nez. Regarda la femme étendue au sol, sonnée.

\- Occupes-toi d'elle, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Le chien-loup venu avec elle obéit promptement. Constance le vit venir sur elle et tenta maladroitement de reculer, rampant sur ses coudes. Elle gémit, puis poussa un cri de terreur lorsque l'homme s'abattit sur elle.

La vieille femme ne s'en occupa à aucun moment. Elle s'approcha du petit garçon de six ou sept ans tassé dans un coin, et qui avait levé vers elle des yeux écarquillés et apeurés. Elle sourit froidement. Il ne lui ressemblait pas. Derrière la crasse qui lui recouvrait la peau, derrière ses vêtements sales, elle voyait les cheveux blonds dorés et les yeux bruns sombres, les traits fins du visage et la peau pâle. Il était un chien-loup, mais il ne ressemblait pas à son père. En lui, elle ne voyait rien de Peter.

Derrière eux, Constance émit encore quelques gémissements douloureux, se débattit encore, avant de finalement ne plus émettre aucun bruit. Etendue derrière le fauteuil, son corps était invisible de son fils, qui demanda néanmoins :

\- Maman ?

Il serrait contre lui une petite peluche grise et miteuse, et il tremblait.

\- Ta maman s'en va, dit la vieille femme d'une voix autoritaire. Tu vas venir avec moi mon garçon.

Le petit ne répondit rien. Derrière le fauteuil, le bêta se relevait et rajustait sa veste, l'air de rien. N'était visible de sa mère que les jambes étendues et immobiles. Il émit un sanglot.

\- Je ne veux pas de larme, gronda la vieille femme. Lèves-toi.

L'enfant obéit, claquant des dents tant il tremblait, serrant toujours contre lui sa petite peluche informe. La femme se pencha pour mieux le détailler et il se tassa sur lui-même, apeuré.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce.

\- Logan, répondit le petit garçon.

\- Bien Logan. Je suis Madeleine. Et à partir de maintenant, je suis ton alpha. Suis-moi.

Elle se redressa, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte sans vérifier si l'enfant la suivait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en inquiéter. Il était peut-être encore petit, mais même à cet âge tout mâle qui a du sang loup dans les veines ressent instinctivement l'autorité, et obéit. Elle ouvrit la porte, satisfaite, et son bêta la referma derrière eux sans même un regard en arrière. Ils abandonnaient dans cet appartement insalubre une femme qui, un jour, fut reproductrice, mal relogée par les autorités new yorkaise suite au démantèlement du CRED et des meutes des Etats-Unis, et qui s'était retrouvée à devoir élever seule un enfant dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Le dernier enfant de Peter Hale, avec qui elle s'était accouplée quelques jours avant que lui et sa meute ne repartent pour Beacon Hills, plus de sept ans plus tôt – quelques jours avant que Derek ne croise la route de Stiles dans un parc. En découvrant son corps, la police, voyant la seringue abandonnée près du cadavre, conclurait à un suicide, puis lancerait un avis de recherche pour le petit garçon avant de vite l'oublier.

Arrivée aux pieds de l'immeuble, Madeleine Hale monta immédiatement dans sa voiture et ordonna à Logan de s'installer à l'arrière tout en fronçant le nez face à l'odeur de sueur que dégageait le corps du petit garçon. Son bêta s'installa derrière le volant et mit immédiatement le contact. Puis ils partirent.

Madeleine était satisfaite. Elle avait trouvé l'instrument de sa vengeance.

* * *

Hello ! Bonne fête de l'ascension à tout le monde ! J'aime bien les jours fériés en pleine semaine, ça me permet de finir mes chapitres XD

Comment avez-vous trouvé ces quelques mois aux côtés de Stiles, Derek et Wyatt ? Oui, je suis passée très vite sur le déroulement de cette grossesse, mais vous avez vu la longueur du texte ! O_O franchement j'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligé de faire des bons en avant ! Pis, ç'aurait été rébarbatif si j'avais écris plus de détail, là il est clair que cet état n'est pas pour Stiles, qu'il ne supporte pas les grossesses, j'allais pas répéter ça pendant trente pages ! Je sais, c'est triste qu'il ne se fasse pas à cette situation, mais en même temps c'est un homme et bien que la présence de Derek le rassure, sa première expérience l'a profondément traumatisé, et on ne guérit pas vraiment de ça. Voualà :D

Sinon, z'avez pensé quoi de la réapparition de Madeleine ? C'est stressant hein ? XD Qu'est-ce que ça va bien donner pour la suite ... hé hé hé hé !

La troisième et dernière partie de ce Bonus s'appellera "Les instincts du loup", où Claudia et son frère s'incrusteront dans la famille :)

Merciiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews, et un grand merci à **Nine** , une nouvelle lectrice très enthousiaste dont les messages me font très plaisir ;)

Ps : au fait, déjà à la publication du dernier chapitre j'avais oublié de vous prévenir, mais je suis bêta (correctrice quoi :P) de la fic " _Zéro Probability_ " de **Margo** **LittleDemon** :D si vous la connaissez pas, allez y faire un petit tour ;)

bisous tout le monde !


	21. Bonus 3-c - Les instincts du loup

**Bonus 3 – Partie III**

 **Les instincts du loup**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes le plus alors, les nausées ou la fatigue ?

\- L'ennui !

Laura rit. Accrochée à l'un de ses seins, la petite Abigaël hoqueta puis reprit sa tétée l'air de rien, tout en adressant à Stiles un regard curieux. Blottie ainsi contre sa mère, elle paraissait minuscule mais avait tout de même bien grandi depuis sa naissance, huit mois plus tôt. Elle babillait déjà bruyamment, mangeait comme une ogresse, rampait sous les meubles à la première occasion, et grognait également beaucoup, comme toute Hale qui se respecte, bien qu'elle porte le nom de son père.

Si Stiles fut d'abord étonné de la décision de sa belle-sœur en ce qui concernait l'allaitement, qu'il était normalement conseillé d'arrêter ou de diminuer au bout de six mois, il apprit vite, par une explication nostalgique de Talia, que les nourrissons Canidés avaient besoin d'un long contact intime avec leur mère, et de plus de lait maternel, sans cela leur développement pouvait être retardé – et effectivement, Stiles se souvint que la pédiatre de Wyatt lui avait expliqué quelque chose d'approchant lorsque la question de l'allaitement s'était posée pour lui après qu'il ait finalement décidé de garder son enfant. Talia avait même agrémenté cette petite leçon d'une révélation bien personnelle :

\- Je me souviens que Derek a refusé de prendre le biberon jusqu'à son quatorzième mois. J'ai dû l'allaiter tout ce temps.

Suite à cela, Stiles en avait bien asticoté son compagnon.

\- Plus que deux mois, lui sourit Laura, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Même moins, renchérit Stiles avec énergie. J'en suis à sept mois et demi. Mais j'en ai quand même marre de regarder Derek bosser et de compter les secondes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lirais pas ?

\- Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de livre ou je fais une overdose ! Si tu savais le nombre de bouquin que Derek m'a foutu dans les mains !

\- Fais la cuisine alors, prépare de bons petits plats.

\- Derek refuse de me voir au-dessus d'une casserole …

\- Peur des accidents, sans doute.

\- Ah non, d'après lui tout ce que je cuisine est immonde.

Encore une fois, Laura rit. Abigaël émit un petit geignement, cessa de téter, puis poussa un petit cri.

\- Finit ma puce ? lui demanda sa mère en lui essuyant le menton.

Assis à côté d'elle, Stiles tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. D'ici, il voyait le barbecue que Jordan avait installé dehors, en compagnie de Derek, Juan et Wyatt, qui en profitait pour jouer avec son grand-père. C'était le mois de novembre, et pourtant, en Californie, il faisait encore beau et chaud comme en plein été. Brusquement, Stiles se sentit triste. Il était entouré de personnes avec qui il s'entendait très bien, et qu'il appréciait beaucoup, mais ses amis lui manquaient. En particulier Scott, qui avait ouvert son cabinet vétérinaire à San Diego après l'obtention de son diplôme voilà plus d'un an. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

\- Tu as fait comment pour l'allaitement de Wyatt ? lui demanda soudainement Laura.

\- Hein ? sursauta Stiles, surpris. Ah ! Bah les enfants d'androgynus ont droit à un traitement spécial ! Une association qui s'appelle … euh … m'en rappelle pas, achète et collecte du lait auprès de certaines femmes volontaires et le vendent ou le distribuent.

\- T'as pas eu peur de donner ça à Wyatt sans en connaître la provenance ?!

\- Bah si, au début c'est sûr ! Mais l'association contrôle les donations et analyse le lait, alors y'a pas de danger. Pis en même temps j'avais pas trop le choix, le lait j'en produis pas moi.

Laura acquiesça avec un sourire, agrafa le bonnet de son soutien-gorge qu'elle avait ouvert pour nourrir sa fille, et redressa cette-dernière afin de l'aider à faire son rot.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle alors qu'Abigaël poussait un cri content, je pourrais te donner mon lait pour les deux prochains.

Stiles tourna vivement la tête vers sa belle-sœur, surpris, incertain quant à la réponse à donner.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il finalement, hésitant. Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua Laura, étonnée de le voir si surpris. A mon avis dans trois mois je serais encore à l'allaiter, cette petite goulue.

Sa petite fille profita de cet instant pour lâcher un rot si sonore que son petit corps en sursauta. Les deux adultes rirent ensemble, puis la jeune femme reprit :

\- J'suis pas à un an près, et pour ne rien te cacher, ça plairait beaucoup à Jordan.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il adore le volume de mes seins, et tant que j'allaiterais ils ne rétréciront pas.

Stiles rit, un peu gêné toutefois, alors que Laura lui adressait un clin d'œil. Talia sortit de la cuisine et déposa sur la table basse une salade de tomate et concombre qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas assaisonner, et sans attendre Stiles se pencha et tendit le bras pour s'emparer d'une petite tomate ronde bien rouge mais, dès que la pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec la peau lisse et fraiche du légume, il sentit son estomac se tordre et remonter dans sa gorge, alors qu'une chaleur désagréable lui faisait tourner la tête. L'air de rien, tout en prenant garde à ce qu'aucune des deux femmes avec lui ne le voient, il reposa la tomate. Mais, si Laura, occupée avec sa fille, ne vit rien, Talia, elle, avait tout vu de son geste.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Stiles en se forçant à sourire. Ça va.

Mais déjà, il sentait ses membres s'engourdir, alors que sa nuque et sa poitrine se couvraient lentement d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Talia, si elle ne dit rien, continua de le fixer gravement. Derek pénétra dans le salon. Le tee-shirt gris et le jean noir qu'il portait le moulait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il avait pris du poids, mais cela ne faisait que rendre sa présence plus forte et plus impressionnante.

\- Où sont les plats ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le barbecue est assez chaud, on va pouvoir …

\- Stiles ne se sent pas bien, le coupa soudainement sa mère.

Derek fit immédiatement volteface et, les sourcils lui aussi froncés, vint vers Stiles. Parce que son expression était la même, sa ressemblance avec Talia était tout à fait surprenante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète et grondante.

\- Mais rien ! répondit son compagnon en levant les yeux au plafond, agacé.

Néanmoins, il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner. Alertée, Laura avait tourné la tête vers lui, et lui dit, sa petite fille au creux des bras :

\- Tu es très pâle.

Prit d'un vertige soudain, Stiles fut bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il allait mal ; il passa sur son visage une main tremblante, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et fort dans sa poitrine étroite.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, admit-il enfin.

Derek contourna sa mère pour venir à ses côtés. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois, mais ça inquiétait toujours énormément son entourage ; néanmoins, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à faire passer ça en prenant un grand bol d'air frais.

\- Vais sortir prendre l'air, marmonna-t-il en se levant, ça m'fera du bien.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te lev …

Mais Stiles n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de sa belle-mère, car ses oreilles se bouchèrent brusquement et il eut l'impression de tomber tête la première dans du coton noir et chaud.

.

Il reprit conscience très lentement. Incapable d'ouvrir les paupières, il ne put que tendre l'oreille, mais n'entendit que des voix étouffées ; son toucher lui revint ensuite et il sentit qu'on lui tenait le poignet. Une voix se fit plus forte que les autres et il sursauta puis gémit douloureusement, avant que sa conscience ne gravisse encore un échelon.

\- Stiles ?

Ce-dernier entrouvrit les yeux et grommela quelque chose. Gêné par une chaleur désagréable et l'esprit vaseux, il remua en tentant d'expliquer qu'il aurait aimé se débarrasser de son tee-shirt pour pouvoir respirer, mais la main autour de son poignet se referma durement alors qu'une autre se posait sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de gigoter.

\- Bouge pas, lui ordonna la même voix rauque et grondante.

\- Oua ? baragouina Stiles en papillonnant des paupières. Ourquoi ? D'rek ?

Le loup lui adressa un regard noir, incroyablement intense parmi les traits flous de son visage, et Stiles soupira, tentant mollement de se dégager.

\- Chaud, gémit-il.

\- Bouge pas j'ai dit, gronda encore Derek, tu t'es évanouis.

\- Hein ?

L'androgynus fronça les sourcils et resta un instant immobile, le temps que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Puis il écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur remontait dans sa gorge. Oui, il s'était évanoui ; il était tombé en avant alors qu'il se levait du canapé. Il gémit plus fort et releva les jambes, la vision brusquement troublée par des milliers de petits points noirs, puis son visage se tordit et il poussa un sanglot.

\- Oh non ! gémit-il, paniqué. Non j'suis ! Tombé !

\- Pas de panique ! lança Derek en s'efforçant de l'immobiliser de nouveau, car son compagnon s'était remis à gigoter. T'inquiète pas je t'ai rattrapé …

\- J'suis tombé ! C'est pas vrai quel ! Oh non, non !

\- Stiles ! Stiles !

La voix forte du loup le fit sursauter et il cessa un instant de se débattre pour braquer sur lui un regard humide et paniqué.

\- Je t'ai rattrapé, répéta Derek avec plus de douceur. D'accord ? Je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu touches le sol, ne panique pas comme ça.

Stiles poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux, mais sanglota tout de même. La main de Derek se referma encore sur son poignet et il apprécia ce contact rassurant. Combien de fois Deaton l'avait-il prévenu ? Combien de fois lui avait-il expliqué, calmement, de ce ton professoral qui l'énervait toujours, que le plus dangereux pour une femme enceinte n'était pas le malaise en lui-même, mais bien la chute qui pouvait en résulter ? La vérité, c'est que si Derek n'avait pas été là, s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il aurait pu blesser, ou même tuer ses enfants. Il pleura.

\- Tout va bien, tenta encore Derek pour le rassurer, on a appelé Deaton il arrive. T'es resté évanouis seulement quelques …

\- J'les sens plus bouger, avoua Stiles entre deux sanglots. Ils ne bougent pas.

Derek fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Talia, qui se trouvait près de son fils, se pencha sur lui et lui demanda :

\- Tu les sentais bouger avant le malaise ?

\- Euh … non, répondit l'androgynus en reniflant, non je … j'crois pas. J'sais plus.

\- Alors ils doivent certainement dormir, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Où est Wyatt ?! demanda brutalement Stiles en redressant la tête.

\- Dehors avec mon père, répondit immédiatement Derek, on lui a demandé de s'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas il n'a rien vu.

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin et soupira. Instinctivement, l'une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre. Derek entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Des semaines qu'il sentait les enfants bouger, des semaines qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir tant ils le malmenaient de coup de pieds et de poings à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, des semaines qu'il les suppliait d'arrêter et de le laisser tranquille, mais aujourd'hui il aurait tout donné pour les sentir remuer, pour encaisser l'un de leurs coups. Il ferma fort les paupières et sanglota encore.

Laura, qui s'était levée pour permettre à son frère d'étendre sur le canapé l'androgynus évanouit, eut une grimace douloureuse et empathique et serra fort sa fille contre elle. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir une grossesse plus facile, mais avait tout de même eu quelques vertiges qui, à chaque fois, lui avait fait terriblement peur. Son mari, qui avait couru jusqu'au portail de la propriété pour l'ouvrir en grand et ainsi permettre à Deaton de pouvoir y passer en voiture sans perdre de temps, revint dans la maison, essoufflé.

\- C'est ouvert, annonça-t-il entre deux souffles. Comment il va ?

Laura l'entraîna à l'écart. Talia, toujours penché sur son fils et son gendre, lui dit :

\- Essais de te calmer Stiles. Plus tu paniqueras et plus ta tension sera élevée, ce n'est pas bon.

Stiles gronda et poussa un sanglot plus fort que les autres, alors qu'il aurait aimé lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Se calmer ?! Alors que ses enfants étaient peut-être en danger en ce moment-même dans son ventre, là où ils auraient normalement dû être le plus en sécurité !

Deaton mit moins de dix minutes à arriver ; dix minutes affreusement longues pour Stiles. Son air habituellement serein et sage avait laissé place à une expression plus perturbée, pas tout à fait paniquée mais presque. Il avait amené avec lui un petit échographe portable qu'il se hâta de déplier une fois qu'il se fut accroupi près de Stiles.

\- Combien de temps est-il resté évanoui ? demanda-t-il à Derek qui lui avait cédé sa place.

\- Quelques minutes, répondit le loup en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine. Cinq, peut-être un peu plus.

\- Il est tombé ?

\- Je l'ai rattrapé.

Stiles renifla et Deaton lui adressa enfin un regard, qu'il voulut rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il calmement, il ne s'agit sans doute que d'un malaise vagal. Tu as fait un effort avant de t'évanouir ?

\- Non, répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, non j'étais assis !

\- Il s'est penché vers le saladier, déclara Talia en désignant d'un geste la salade de tomate et de concombre, ça lui a pris à ce moment-là.

\- Mmh, marmonna Deaton en dépliant son matériel. Parfois, il suffit de peu. Ne bouge pas.

Il alluma son échographe et saisit la sonde. Le gel froid sur son ventre tira à Stiles un gémissement. Deaton, tout en fixant le petit écran avec sérieux, garda un instant le silence.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il finalement en adressant un coup d'œil et un sourire à Stiles, les cordons ombilicaux sont à leur place et je capte parfaitement et distinctement trois rythmes cardiaques différents. Je trouve le tien trop rapide d'ailleurs. Calmes-toi, tout va bien.

Stiles soupira, ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières.

\- Je ne les sens pas bouger, se plaignit-il.

\- Ils dorment, répondit Deaton doucement en continuant néanmoins son examen. Les fœtus dorment seize heures par jours tu sais.

\- Ouais, ceux-là tiennent bien la constante, parce qu'ils sont réveillés huit heures par nuit !

Deaton sourit, retira la sonde et lui donna de quoi s'essuyer.

\- Du mal à dormir ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Du mal ?! répliqua vertement Stiles.

\- Il ne dort plus du tout, déclara Derek, qui avait décroisé les bras pour s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Ce qui explique le malaise, acquiesça le vétérinaire avant d'ouvrir une sacoche qu'il avait amené avec lui. Je vais te donner un calmant, qui devrait t'aider à dormir un peu, et des compléments vitaminiques à prendre à ton réveil. Je pense que tu nous as fait un peu d'hypoglycémie avec ça.

\- Des calmants ? répliqua Stiles, les sourcils froncés, en tendant à Derek la lingette que lui avait remis Deaton. Vous m'aviez dit que c'était déconseillé pendant une grossesse.

\- Les somnifères oui, mais en cas d'hypertension un peu de calmant ne fait pas de mal. Il ne faudra pas en prendre trop, ni trop régulièrement cependant.

\- Ouais.

Le loup se pencha au-dessus du dossier du canapé et commença à essuyer le ventre de son compagnon que ce-dernier, étendu sur le dos, n'aurait pu attendre. Il passait sous le nombril lorsqu'il vit une bosse se former rapidement sur le côté et disparaitre tout aussi rapidement.

\- Oh putain ! souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux avant de sourire. J'ai jamais été aussi content qu'ils me frappent ces deux-là !

Comme pour lui répondre, il y eut un autre mouvement et Derek posa sa main sur le ventre rond et distendu, soulagé lui aussi. Il avait eu terriblement peur. Et si Stiles, de son côté, ne s'était inquiété que de ses enfants, Derek, lui, s'était aussi inquiété pour son compagnon. Il avait craint pour le bien-être des trois. Un instant, il s'était même senti coupable de n'avoir pas su insister pour convaincre Stiles, des mois plus tôt, d'interrompre cette grossesse tant qu'il en était encore temps. Et si ça se reproduisait, mais qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés ? Et si quelque chose de plus grave se produisait ?

\- Allez, reprit Deaton avec un sourire, un petit calmant et au lit. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

De sa sacoche, il sortit une seringue. Mais arrêta un instant son geste avant de relever la tête vers les personnes qui l'entourait.

\- Par contre ça agit assez rapidement, il pourrait s'allonger quelque part ailleurs que sur ce canapé ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Laura, sa petite fille toujours dans les bras. Il n'a qu'à prendre mon lit.

\- Non ! répliqua vivement Stiles, surprenant tout le monde. Non je …

Derek, une main toujours sur son ventre, lui adressa un regard curieux, un sourcil arqué.

\- Je voudrais rentrer, lui dit l'androgynus avant de soupirer, chez nous … Rentrer chez nous.

Sans un mot, simplement un sourire, Derek acquiesça et remit son tee-shirt en place, recouvrant son ventre.

\- Allez-y, sourit Laura alors qu'Abigaël somnolait dans ses bras, on s'occupe de Wyatt. On vous le ramène dès que le repas est terminé.

\- Prenons ma voiture, déclara Deaton en se redressant.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, il donna à Stiles le calmant léger qu'il avait amené avec lui. L'androgynus, encore trop inquiet, mit un instant avant de s'endormir, avant que le produit n'ait raison de lui ; ses paupières lourdent se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve qui dura cinq heures, et dont il se réveilla reposé.

Wyatt, trop heureux d'avoir attiré sur lui toute l'attention de sa tante et de ses grands-parents, ne s'inquiéta aucunement de l'absence de ses parents. Heureux cependant de rentrer chez lui, il leur narra ses jeux avec son Papi-J et réclama qu'ils lui achètent quelques livres de la série Chair de Poule, dont Jordan Parrish lui avait parlé, lui qui en fut, dans sa jeunesse, un grand fan.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Wyatt était à l'école, Derek descendit dans le salon. Il venait d'enfiler ses vêtements de sport et avait dans l'intention de sortir faire le tour de la propriété en courant comme il en avait l'habitude. Cette petite routine lui permettait de garder la forme et d'éviter de prendre trop de poids ; il avait tout de même pris onze kilos depuis que les doses d'œstrogène que Stiles était forcé de prendre avaient atteint leur maximum, sans parler des douleurs abdominales et des fringales qui pouvaient survenir n'importe quand.

Il entra dans le salon afin de prévenir Stiles qu'il sortait, mais sitôt entré dans la pièce il s'immobilisa, un sourcil arqué et les écouteurs de son IPhone à moitié déroulés dans les mains. Puis il sourit.

Stiles, assit sur le canapé et les jambes étendues jusque sur la table basse, avait posé en équilibre sur son ventre une assiette dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques pilons de poulet grillé. Absorbé par la série qu'il regardait à la télé, il éclata de rire puis attrapa une grignote et la porta à sa bouche. Là, il remarqua le loup et son regard amusé.

\- T'as vu, s'amusa-t-il en montrant l'assiette sur son ventre. Ça fait tablette ! C'est pratique.

Au même moment, l'un des enfants tapa du poing ou du pied sur la paroi de son ventre et une bosse bien visible le déforma brièvement, faisant basculer l'assiette en équilibre précaire. Vivement, Stiles la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe, sauvant ainsi son contenu.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Les petits cons !

Derek rit et s'approcha tout en disant :

\- Ils n'apprécient peut-être pas que tu poses une assiette sur leur tête.

\- T'as raison c'est dangereux, sourit son compagnon, ils pourraient décidés de se venger et nous faire vivre un calvaire.

\- Par exemple.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Je vais courir un peu, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne fais rien attendant. Enfin, rien de dangereux.

\- Tu me connais, un vrai petit ange !

\- Mmh …

\- Relax, j'ai pas envie de bouger du canapé de toute façon. Enfin, sauf pour aller me chercher une autre assiette.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Derek fit demi-tour et était presque sorti du salon lorsque Stiles le héla :

\- Oh profites-en pour me ramener des croquettes de bœuf au fromage ! J'ai envie de viande au fromage … oh non tiens, un gigot !

\- Je vais courir Stiles, répliqua le loup en lui jetant un regard amusé, je ne vais pas en ville.

\- Nan mais tu peux bien faire un crochet non ?

\- Non.

\- T'es méchant avec moi.

\- Y'a de quoi faire dans le frigo.

\- Peut-être, mais rien qui me fasse envie.

\- Désolé mais faudra t'en contenter.

\- Tu sais que tu mets ta vie en danger en contrariant un androgynus enceint ?

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Je te hais.

Derek lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Stiles sourit et replongea dans les énièmes rediffusions de la série Friends, qu'il ne ratait jamais, tout en continuant son grignotage. Puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, signe que Derek venait de quitter la maison. Il soupira, content. Un peu de solitude lui faisait du bien. Depuis son malaise le loup était devenu encore plus protecteur ; inquiet, il le guettait toujours du coin de l'œil. Comme si son instinct lui disait quelque chose.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, simplement. Stiles avait fini son assiette mais la faim le taraudait encore, malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de se lever du canapé pour mettre une nouvelle tournée de pilons de poulet dans le micro-onde. C'est là que Buzz se mit à aboyer. C'était si rare, car peu de personne passait près de la propriété, que Stiles en sursauta. Puis, surpris, il arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'enclos du chien, bien que cela soit inutile puisqu'il ne voyait rien de là où il se trouvait. Puis il revint vers sa télé, se disant que cet imbécile de chien avait dû se faire peur tout seul, mais les aboiements continuaient ; pire, ils devinrent plus forts, plus excités, et plus impressionnants.

C'était le signe que quelqu'un était là ; quelqu'un que Buzz ne connaissait pas. Sans doute un livreur venu remettre un manuscrit à Derek, comme ça arrivait parfois. Grommelant, Stiles posa son assiette sur la table basse, s'empara d'une serviette posée là afin d'essuyer ses doigts recouvert de gras de poulet, et se leva.

Avant d'arriver à la porte, il regarda par la fenêtre. D'ici, il voyait l'enclos. Effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un qui, face aux avertissements bruyants de Buzz, n'osait pas passer le portail et regardait autour de lui, manifestement mal à l'aise.

Sans se méfier, Stiles ouvrit la porte et sortit.

\- Bonjour, dit-il simplement en refermant la porte et en descendant les deux premières marches du perron. Je peux vous … ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce jeune homme, face à lui, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà rencontré. Une ou deux fois. Une ombre timide qui se tenait toujours … derrière Madeleine Hale, alors qu'elle venait de le kidnapper. Stiles retint son souffle, paralysé. Tout aussi immobile et stupéfait que lui, le jeune chien-loup débraillé aux cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux fatigués, ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire.

Buzz continuait d'aboyer comme un forcené. Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bon et sa peur, cette peur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années, refit surface, jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Cet homme avait appartenu à la meute de Madeleine Hale. Cet homme faisait partie de ceux qui avaient été envoyés en prison suite aux nombreux procès qui avaient eu lieu après le démantèlement du CRED. Et il était revenu.

Instinctivement, Stiles porta une main à son ventre pour protéger ses petits. Les yeux du chien-loup se baissèrent, attirés par le mouvement, puis s'écarquillèrent plus encore. Il venait de se rendre compte que le compagnon de l'alpha était enceint. Soudainement blême, il fit un pas en arrière en levant les deux mains, pour bien faire voir à Stiles qu'il ne lui voulait rien.

C'est alors que Buzz cessa brusquement d'aboyer et, dans un gémissement, se coucha au sol, la langue pendante et les oreilles droites. Un grondement brutal et sauvage raisonna alors tout autour d'eux. Le soulagement que Stiles ressentit le fit presque gémir et il tourna la tête. Un puissant loup noir venait de sortit des bois. Les yeux rouge comme deux rubis incroyablement lumineux sous les ombres, il montrait les crocs et grognait si fort que le roulement rauque dans sa poitrine raisonnait contre les arbres qui l'entouraient. Son corps aux muscles tendus frémissait, prêt à bondir.

Le jeune chien-loup malchanceux fit la seule chose à ne pas faire face à un prédateur qui défendait son territoire : il s'enfuit. Il prit ses jambes à son cou. Retenant son souffle, Stiles se raidit en voyant tout le corps du loup noir s'arquer, chacun de ses muscles se contracter avant qu'il ne bondisse avec puissance. En moins de dix secondes il tombait sur l'intrus et le plaquait au sol dans un grondement furieux, qui raisonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Bientôt, l'androgynus se retrouva à regarder, figé et les yeux grands ouverts, son compagnon sous sa forme originelle maintenir par la gorge un grand chien musclé mais maigre à la fourrure couleur cuivre rouge qui gémissait douloureusement, effrayé.

Durant un bref instant terrible, Stiles crut que Derek allait égorger ce jeune homme qui avait eu le malheur de tenter d'établir le contact avec le nouvel alpha de la meute Hale alors que son compagnon était enceint ; manifestement, ce chien-loup ne leur voulait aucun mal, car il se soumit rapidement à l'autorité de Derek en gémissement pitoyablement, allongé sur le dos, les pattes suffisamment écartées pour dévoiler son ventre, et la gorge offerte aux mâchoires du loup noir.

Ce-dernier sembla s'en rendre compte également car, après une dernière pression qui arracha à sa victime un cri de douleur, il ouvrit la gueule pour le relâcher, puis aboya et gronda, effrayant, les crocs si visibles et les oreilles si basses que même Stiles sentit un frisson de peur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'intrus n'insista pas et, geignant toujours, se remit debout puis partit, la queue entre les pattes, le ventre rasant le sol.

Stiles déglutit, tremblant. Buzz se redressa, la langue pendant toujours, et lança un bref aboiement. Le temps de cligner des yeux et Derek avait repris forme humaine ; les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractées et les yeux toujours aussi rouge que le sang, il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui, abasourdi, n'avait pas bougé.

\- Retourne à l'intérieur, lui ordonna-t-il en grondant.

Une main toujours sur son ventre, Stiles passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et demanda :

\- C'était qui ?

\- Rentre, ordonna encore Derek, plus gentiment cette fois, avant d'ajouter : s'il te plait.

Voyant que son compagnon était encore sur la défensive, Stiles n'insista pas et jugea effectivement plus sage de se mettre à l'abri. Il monta les deux marches du perron, les jambes tremblantes, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans sa maison avant de refermer derrière lui et de s'adosser au mur avant de soupirer. Il avait eu peur. Cette rencontre l'avait brusquement ramené des années en arrière, alors que Madeleine le retenait prisonnier, les mains attachées à un lit. Il frissonna, puis ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il caressa son ventre doucement. Pas de panique, Derek était là pour le protéger. Pour les, protéger.

...

\- Certains sortent de prison ?!

\- Bien sûr Stiles, déclara le Shérif en fronçant les sourcils, ça fait sept ans maintenant depuis les procès, alors ceux qui ont eu les peines les moins lourdes sortent les uns après les autres.

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise. Assise face à lui à la table de la cuisine, Maxine arborait la même mine contrariée et légèrement inquiète. Le Shérif, assit à côté d'elle, lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Derek, debout devant la fenêtre, avait croisé les bras et regardait dehors, tendu. Wyatt et Johanna jouaient innocemment dans le salon.

En reprenant ses esprits quelques heures plus tôt après la confrontation, Stiles avait appelé son père pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et le Shérif n'avait pas attendu pour les rejoindre. Rassuré que son compagnon ne soit pas seul, Derek s'était ensuite hâté d'aller récupérer Wyatt à la sortie de l'école, et depuis il était posté là, aux aguets.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? demanda soudainement Stiles à son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un an environ, répondit le Shérif en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?! répliquèrent Stiles et Maxine en cœur, avant que l'androgynus ne poursuive : et tu ne nous as rien dis ?!

\- C'est que …

Son père hésita, puis adressa un vague coup d'œil à Derek, aussi raide et immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

\- Tu le savais, souffla Stiles, stupéfait. Tu le savais putain Derek !

Le loup ne répondit rien.

\- Les autorités nous ont prévenues lorsque … l'un d'entre eux a été libéré, révéla le Shérif. On a convenu tous les deux que ça ne servait à rien de vous inquiéter avec ça, on ne pensait pas que certains tenteraient de revenir.

\- Bah vous vous êtes planté ! s'écria vivement Stiles. Et en plus maintenant j'suis énervé.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda doucement Maxine à son cousin.

Même si Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne donnant pas l'impression de l'avoir entendue, il lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- Ryan.

Le visage de la jeune femme se transforma sous la surprise puis elle soupira.

\- Pas le plus dangereux, dit-elle doucement alors que Derek grondait, Madeleine lui avait complètement lavé le cerveau …

\- Je vais installer une patrouille autour de la propriété, déclara le Shérif d'une voix sûre, d'autres viendront peut-être.

Il se leva, caressa les épaules de sa compagne d'une main tendre et sortit son portable avant de partir s'isoler dans le salon. Derek poussa un soupir tendu mais ne bougea pas davantage.

\- D'autres, soupira Stiles avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Ils sont tous sans meute maintenant, déclara sérieusement Maxine, la plupart vont tenter de se faire accepter par le nouvel alpha, c'est naturel.

Derek poussa un nouveau grondement sonore et quitta la cuisine. Manifestement, il était encore sur le qui-vive. Stiles eut une moue à la fois compréhensive et impressionnée.

\- Pauvre Ryan, murmura Maxine avec un petit sourire triste, il est mal tombé.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Stiles en arquant un sourcil.

\- Quand une femelle de la meute est en gestation, ou lorsqu'il y a un nouveau-né, l'alpha ne prend aucun risque et ne laisse entrer aucun étranger. Et là, il y a toi et la petite Abi.

\- Ah …

Voilà pourquoi le jeune Ryan avait été effrayé lorsqu'il avait remarqué son ventre rond. Il avait deviné, rien qu'en le voyant, que Derek lui tomberait méchamment dessus. Manque de chance, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire demi-tour sans bobos.

\- Tu veux dire que, si je n'avais pas été enceint, Derek l'aurait accepté ? en déduisit Stiles, surpris.

\- Peut-être, répondit Maxine en se frottant les bras, manifestement assaillie par une brusque chair de poule. Tu sais, proportionnellement à la taille du territoire, cette meute est très petite. Derek pourrait accepter de nouveaux membres, ce n'est pas impossible.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Dans le salon, tendu, Derek attendit que son beau-père ait terminé de donner ses ordres et, sitôt qu'il eut raccroché, lui dit :

\- On ne leur parle pas de Madeleine.

Le Shérif se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux bleus clairs, si différents de ceux de son fils, le fixèrent un instant. Son expression était contrariée et incertaine. Lorsque l'agent McCall du FBI avait appelé le Shérif Stilinski de Beacon Hills un an plus tôt, c'était pour les informer que Madeleine Hale avait été libérée bien plus tôt que prévu, alors qu'elle n'avait purgée que la moitié de sa peine initiale. Manifestement, elle avait bénéficié d'une aide, sans que personne ne sache laquelle exactement. Cette première remise en liberté avait été suivie par beaucoup d'autres mais, d'un commun accord, Derek et le Shérif avaient décidé ne rien dire à personne, hormis Talia et Juan.

Croisant les bras, le Shérif prit le temps de réfléchir. Il avait bien vu que cette rencontre avec le jeune chien-loup avait énormément stressé Stiles, ainsi que Maxine, alors qu'en serait-il s'ils apprenaient pour la libération de Madeleine ? Dans un soupir, il acquiesça. Il avait été mis au courant de l'évanouissement de Stiles quelques jours plus tôt et ne tenait pas à ce que ça se reproduise. Même si, pour son bien-être, il était forcé de lui mentir.

...

Le corps contracté, les muscles douloureux, l'énorme prédateur releva le museau et huma les odeurs de la forêt enténébrée. Sous ses pattes puissantes crissaient quelques feuilles mortes amorties par la terre humide et odorante. Pourtant, malgré les effluves de ces bois, malgré les senteurs de son territoire, il la trouva. Sa proie. Gracile et fragile au milieu des arbres, discrète comme un papillon de nuit, elle n'en dégageait pas moins une forte odeur de sueur, de fourrure mouillée et de peur. Elle l'avait senti, elle aussi.

Rasant le sol pour être le moins visible possible, le loup noir se fondit dans les ombres, furtif et silencieux. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient parfois des feuilles sur le sol déjà gorgé d'eau mais il ne les entendait plus depuis qu'il avait repéré sa proie. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre malgré la distance qui les séparait encore ; il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du sang chaud qui circulait dans ses veines fragiles. Puis il la vit. Petite chose délicate aux pattes déliées et fines. Déjà, la bave emplit sa bouche alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler d'anticipation et il se tassa plus encore, jusqu'à devenir complètement invisible.

Sa proie regarda dans sa direction, ses deux oreilles levées, mais ne le vit ni ne l'entendit. Et elle se détourna puis lui tourna le dos, fouissant déjà les feuilles mortes de son museau noir et gracieux à la recherche d'herbe tendre gorgée d'eau.

Sans hésitation, il bondit. Son grognement claqua dans l'air froid de cette nuit humide avec une telle puissance qu'un hibou perché plus haut préféra prendre son envol et se réfugier ailleurs. Parce qu'il était un prédateur efficace qui ne manquait jamais sa cible, il coinça celle-ci sous son corps puissant et mordit à pleine dent dans la gorge sans défense. Tout de suite, il sentit le sang chaud couler dans sa gueule, puis dans sa gorge, alors que l'artère brutalement tranchée envoyait un geyser écarlate sur sa dense fourrure noire. Il gronda, plus fébrile que jamais, alors que sa proie ne se débattait déjà plus que par soubresauts, s'imaginant déjà dévorer cette chair chaude pour s'en repaître. Il arracha alors un gros lambeau de viande de la gorge ouverte et la dévora en deux coups de mâchoires. Mais il s'arrêta là. Car ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de reprendre des forces cette nuit.

L'énorme loup noir attrapa alors une patte de sa proie désormais définitivement immobile et se mit à la trainer en tirant de toutes ses étonnantes forces.

...

Alors qu'il se rendormait tout juste, Stiles sentit le lit s'affaisser d'un côté et rouvrit les yeux. L'air de rien, Derek se rallongea sans un mot.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Son compagnon était bizarre depuis sa courte bagarre avec le jeune Ryan, et plus encore depuis qu'ils avaient rapidement discuté de ce que l'androgynus avait considéré comme un mensonge – par omission, certes, mais un mensonge tout de même ! Il était un peu énervé, mais surtout très vexé que Derek ne lui ait pas fait part de cette nouvelle déroutante, et un peu intimidante. Des membres de l'ancienne meute de Madeleine Hale sortaient de prison, et certains étaient peut-être en colère.

Ils s'étaient donc couchés plus ou moins fâchés, sans oublier Stiles qui avait eu un léger vertige alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Rien de grave cette fois, ça lui arrivait souvent, mais Derek l'avait vu. Depuis, il était tombé dans un mutisme angoissé un peu étrange qui avait fini par calmer et attendrir Stiles.

Et voilà qu'il se levait en pleine nuit, disparaissait assez longtemps pour que l'androgynus se rendorme presque, puis revenait l'air de rien, toujours sans un mot. Parce qu'il décida de profiter de ce qu'ils étaient réveillés tous les deux pour instaurer une petite séance câlin, Stiles lui demanda, sans penser à mal :

\- T'étais où ?

Mais un grognement inquiétant et intimidant jaillit de la gorge du loup. C'était si autoritaire et soudain que Stiles en sursauta.

\- Nan mais oh ! se vexa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il la sentit. L'odeur du sang. Elle était si puissante qu'elle lui envahit la bouche et la gorge avant de lui donner la nausée. Mais tout ça fut vite supplanté par la peur.

\- Derek ?! appela-t-il d'une voix aigüe d'inquiétude – et si un membre de la meute de Madeleine était venu, et qu'ils s'étaient battus sans qu'il entende rien ?! – mais, voyant que le loup ne réagissait absolument pas, il lui attrapa l'épaule pour le secouer en répétant plus fort : putain Derek !

L'interpelé se redressa d'un bon en grondant puis demanda d'une voix enrouée de fatigue :

\- Quoi … qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?!

\- Tu sens pas ?! répliqua Stiles, paniqué et abasourdi.

La chambre étant plongé dans l'obscurité d'une nuit noire et sans lune, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Derek renifler. D'abord doucement, brièvement, puis plus profondément après deux secondes de silence, comme s'il voulait bien s'assurer d'avoir senti ce qu'il avait senti.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ? marmonna-t-il avant de bouger.

La lumière vive et blanche de sa lampe de chevet inonda brusquement la pièce et Stiles dut plisser les paupières, ébloui. Néanmoins, il vit.

\- Merde ! s'écria-t-il en s'écartant d'un bon, entrainant avec lui un pan de la couverture, ce qui termina tout à fait de dévoiler Derek et ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Putain mais … t'as du sang partout !

Derek baissa les yeux sur ses mains, puis sur son torse, et eut un mouvement de recul en retenant son souffle. Son pantalon de lin gris et son débardeur blanc étaient désormais rouges et noirs et recouverts de ce qu'il semblait être des petits morceaux de chairs. De ce fait, il en avait barbouillé le lit et les draps. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui sursauta encore.

\- Tes yeux, souffla-t-il, complètement perdu.

\- Quoi mes yeux ? gronda Derek en fronçant les sourcils avant de voir que l'une des mains de Stiles était tâchée de sang également. T'es blessé ?!

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Putain Derek tes yeux sont rouges ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

Stiles était totalement dépassé, et son compagnon n'en menait pas large non plus. Manifestement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- T'as foutu quoi ? lui demanda néanmoins l'androgynus dans un souffle apeuré.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit simplement Derek en fronçant les sourcils, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir.

\- T'es sorti de la chambre, t'es resté absent un moment …

\- Et j'étais où ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi !

Soudain, Derek fit la grimace, porta la main à sa bouche pour l'essuyer, avant de crachoter comme s'il tentait de se débarrasser d'un goût qui ne lui plaisait pas. Ses joues, son menton et ses lèvres, étaient également recouverts de sang, sans oublier les éclaboussures sur le reste de son visage. Comme s'il avait mordu quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un …

\- C'est pas du sang humain, constata-t-il avec un calme parfait.

Stiles fit les gros yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma silencieusement, incapable de voir autre chose que le visage recouvert de sang de son compagnon, puis finit par réussir à articuler :

\- Je ne préfère pas savoir comment tu peux connaitre le goût du sang humain …

\- Je crois que, marmotta Derek, les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. Je crois que j'ai …

Brusquement, faisant sursauter Stiles pour la troisième fois, il quitta le lit et traversa la pièce, le pas sûr.

\- Tu vas où ? lui demanda l'androgynus, vexé d'être ignoré.

Evidemment, Derek ne lui répondit pas et disparu dans le couloir. Agacé, Stiles sortit du lit difficilement, manqua basculer en avant, emporté par le poids de son ventre, tant il se dépêcha, et quitta la pièce à son tour. Dès qu'il fut au-dessus des escaliers, il se figea. Derek, déjà en bas, leva une main pour l'arrêter. Buzz, dans le salon, couinait, caché sous la table basse. Et la porte de la maison était grande ouverte.

Stiles retint son souffle et porta une main à son ventre. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Lentement, à pas sûrs mais prudents, Derek s'approcha de la porte, qui laissait entrer chez lui la nuit profonde de cette fin d'automne et son air frais et humide. Stiles, resté en haut, retint son souffle, le cœur affolé. Derek parvint jusqu'à la porte. Et pouffa de rire avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Puis il jeta un regard à Stiles, toujours immobile, et lui dit simplement :

\- C'est rien t'inquiète pas.

\- Qu … quoi ?! éructa l'androgynus, soulagé malgré lui. Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?!

\- Moins fort tu vas réveiller Wyatt.

Les sourcils froncés, agacé, Stiles descendit les escaliers.

\- Ne viens pas, soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'vais me gêner ! répliqua son compagnon. Attends, t'es couvert de sang et tu crois sincèrement que je vais Ah ! Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Moins fort …

\- Moins fort ?! Putain Derek, j'ai le droit de hurler, y'a une biche morte sur mon perron !

Maintenant qu'il se tenait lui aussi dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, Stiles ne manquait rien du spectacle qui avait doucement fait rire son compagnon : une biche, les yeux grands ouverts et fixes, la gorge ouverte sur une béance rouge et noirâtre sous laquelle s'élargissait une flaque sombre, reposait en travers des trois petites marches qui menaient à sa maison. Soudain, Derek fit volte-face l'air parfaitement calme et détendu, et dit simplement :

\- J'appelle ma mère.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Stiles, éberlué.

Mais Derek n'ajouta rien, se contentant de retourner dans leur chambre attraper son IPhone.

\- Bah oui fais donc ça, soupira son compagnon, resté seul face à la biche. Appelles ta mère …

...

\- Trop génial Derek ! sourit Cora en s'accroupissant pour mieux examiner la biche. Une sacrée prise !

\- Bravo fiston, l'accompagna Juan en gardant néanmoins ses distances.

Talia se contenta de sourire avec fierté. Evidemment, ils étaient venus tous les trois.

\- Euh attendez, temps mort ! lança Stiles en s'avançant jusqu'à parvenir près de Derek. C'est un assassinat là on est d'accord ?

Cora soupira en levant les yeux au ciel dans une attitude qui la faisait énormément ressembler à son grand frère, alors que Talia souriait. Derek adressa à son compagnon un regard étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas assister à ça, de peur qu'il se trouve mal, d'autant que c'était le milieu de la nuit, il faisait frais, et il n'avait que très peu dormit ces-dernières nuits, mais Stiles avait insisté pour être là. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

\- Ne te plaint pas Stiles, lança finalement Talia, moi quand j'étais enceinte, Juan me ramenais des lapins et des écureuils.

Derek haussa les sourcils tandis que sa petite sœur se retournait pour jeter un regard déçu à son père.

\- T'étais vraiment naze, lança-t-elle sans aucune douceur.

Juan fit la moue, ce qui fit rire sa femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lança Stiles dans un gémissement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a brusquement eu envie de m'offrir une biche morte ?!

\- Sans doute à cause de ton évanouissement, répondit Talia en haussant les épaules, le loup a dû sentir que tu manquais de protéine animale.

\- Trop gentil, vraiment …

\- Tu ne lui aurais pas réclamé quelque chose, récemment ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne réclame jamais rien !

Derek manqua s'étouffer d'indignation.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Ouais bon d'accord, céda Stiles de mauvaise foi. Deux ou trois trucs peut-être. Ah ?

Ils le fixèrent tous alors qu'il levait l'index, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il finit par dire :

\- Je lui ai demandé un gigot alors qu'il partait courir.

\- Bah voilà, tu l'as, sourit Cora.

\- Nan mais il est hors de question que je mange de la biche !

\- T'as tort c'est super bon. En plus maman en fait un super ragoût.

\- Rien à carrer. Je ne mangerais pas cette biche.

Avec l'accord de Derek, Juan s'approcha prudemment de la proie, toujours étalée sur le perron. Il avait hésité, craignant que son fils ne protège son butin en l'attaquant, comme n'importe quel loup le ferait face à un concurrent, mais l'instinct de Derek ne semblait plus avoir de grande emprise sur lui. Pour l'instant. L'animal fut ensuite emmené chez Talia pour y être dépecé et préparé.

Derek, après avoir nettoyé le perron autant que possible, ainsi que les traces qu'il avait laissé dans la maison, put enfin prendre une douche, tandis que Stiles s'accaparait la cuisine, profitant qu'il était debout pour terminer de vider le pot de Nutella. Wyatt semblait dormir à poings fermés, Buzz se cachait toujours sous la table basse – il s'était vraisemblablement retrouvé nez à nez avec un gros loup noir et ne semblait pas en garder un très bon souvenir – et ne se calma que lorsque Stiles eut terminé de le rassurer à grand renfort de caresses.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans leur chambre, Derek commençait à changer les draps du lit lorsque Stiles, le pot de Nutella dans la main gauche et une cuillère dans la main droite, lui dit :

\- Ça m'a foutu une sacrée trouille.

Puis il se fourra la cuillère dans la bouche.

\- Désolé, lui répondit simplement son compagnon.

\- T'as vraiment fait cha chans t'en rendre compte ?

\- Vraiment.

Stiles avala le Nutella, lécha la cuillère.

\- Tu fais la gueule ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, répondit Derek en soupirant, ça m'a foutu la trouille à moi aussi, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que …

Le loup gronda, se redressa et balança le pan de drap propre qu'il tentait d'étaler convenablement sur le matelas depuis plusieurs minutes. Il poussa un soupir et darda sur Stiles un regard incertain.

\- Parce que j'aurais pu te faire du mal.

\- J'crois pas non, répliqua simplement l'androgynus en se préparant un autre généreuse cuillère. T'as juste voulu me nourrir c'est tout. J'apprécie le geste, vraiment.

Derek le fixa gravement avant de pouffer de rire. Stiles haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- T'en as sur le menton, lui dit son compagnon. Et arrêtes de te gaver avec ce truc, tu vas te rendre malade.

\- Excuses-moi mais je préfère ça plutôt que de manger une biche innocente. Nom d'un chien Derek mais t'as vu comment tu l'as égorgée ?!

\- T'aurais préféré que je l'éventre ?

Stiles, bouche grande ouverte, le Nutella à deux centimètres des lèvres, prit le temps de réfléchir. Il devint brusquement vert.

\- T'as raison, dit-il alors en plantant la cuillère dans le pot, j'crois que je vais être malade.

Evidemment, le lendemain ils furent tous les trois invités chez Talia et Juan pour goûter au ragoût de biche préparé avec soin. Si Stiles refusa d'abord, il accepta finalement de grignoter quelques morceaux lorsqu'il vit que son refus catégorique avait blessé Derek, tandis que Wyatt, lui, s'en bâfra joyeusement en déclarant qu'il adorait ça, jusqu'à s'en faire mal au ventre.

...

\- On a toujours pas de prénom pour lui, et ça commence à devenir urgent tu ne crois pas ? demanda Derek à Stiles, quelques jours plus tard.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, soupira l'androgynus en réponse, avant de bougonner : la faute à Wyatt, il est aussi nul que nous à ça ; puis il lança plus vivement : tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a suggéré la dernière fois ? Petit Scarabée.

Derek, plongé dans une liasse énorme de papier, pouffa de rire.

\- J'te raconte pas le gros bobard qu'il a fallu que je lui sorte, gronda encore Stiles en tendant le bras vers un bol posé au sol.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le canapé. Derek, plongé dans son travail, avait étendu ses jambes jusque sur la table basse, comme il le faisait souvent, alors que Stiles, à ses côtés, était étalé de tout son long, la tête posée sur des coussins au niveau des hanches de son compagnon. S'ennuyant ferme, il s'était mis, depuis plusieurs minutes, à grignoter des cacahuètes, les envoyant dans les airs en ouvrant grand la bouche, espérant viser juste. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été doué à ce genre de jeu et la plupart des cacahuètes rebondissaient sur son front ou son nez avant de rouler et de tomber sur le tapis, ou encore de disparaitre entre les plis du canapé. Mais Derek, patient, ne disait rien, car son compagnon avait passé une nuit terrible, entre migraine si forte qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et des brûlures d'estomac qui l'avaient plusieurs fois fait vomir. Alors autant ne pas le contrarier.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée quand même, hasarda-t-il d'une voix rauque sans quitter des yeux la page qu'il était en train de traduire mentalement.

\- Bah oui mais …, hésita Stiles avant de se taire.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien, ça te plaira pas.

\- Stiles …

Soupirant, Derek laissa retomber son tas de feuille sur ses genoux et adressa à son compagnon un regard incisif derrière ses lunettes aux verres carrées. Pour le regarder, Stiles était obligé de lever les yeux. Une cacahuète en main, il arqua un sourcil, curieux.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il l'air rien.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit c'est ton père qui a choisi le prénom de Wyatt, reprit le loup alors que son compagnon grommelait et balançait sa cacahuète dans les airs. Et c'est moi qui ai choisi pour Claudia. Alors c'est à toi de choisir pour lui.

Stiles reçut la cacahuète entre les deux yeux.

\- Aïeuh c'est débile ! lança-t-il en attrapant rageusement la petite arachide pour se la fourrer dans la bouche.

\- Mais t'as bien une idée non ? insista le loup.

\- Ouais …

\- Bah alors, dis !

\- D'accord !

Agacé, Stiles attrapa une nouvelle poignée de cacahuète dans le bol et dit :

\- Tu sais à quel point j'adore Iron Man ?

\- Ah !

Désabusé, Derek laissa sa tête tomber en arrière jusque sur le haut du dossier, et regarda le plafond.

\- Tony, souffla-t-il seulement.

\- Ouaip, Tony ! sourit Stiles en remuant les pieds de contentement.

\- Mouais bof.

\- C'est soit ça soit Scott.

Derek se redressa et reprit sa grosse liasse de feuille l'air de rien.

\- Nan mais Tony c'est bien, décréta-t-il.

Stiles rit et mit quelques arachides dans sa bouche avant de balancer à son compagnon maussade :

\- T'aimes pas Shcott ?! Cha alors !

\- C'est lui qui m'aime pas, grommela Derek, bougon.

\- Ouais, ch'est pas faux.

Il avala ses cacahuètes salées et demanda d'un air enjoué :

\- Alors, va pour Tony ?

\- Va pour Tony, céda Derek avec un sourire.

...

Les jumeaux naquirent un dix-huit janvier. Il neigeait ce jour-là.

Quinze jours avant, lors d'une échographie, Deaton conseilla à Stiles, pourtant persuadé que l'accouchement serait déclenché le jour-même, d'attendre encore. Car, ce qu'il craignait se vérifiait à présent : si la petite fille était prête à venir au monde, il n'en allait pas de même pour le petit garçon, dont les poumons, toujours immatures, ne lui permettaient pas encore de respirer seul.

\- Quinze jours, avait affirmé Deaton, quinze petits jours. Et surtout, surtout !, aucun geste brusque Stiles, n'essaie même pas de porter de charges. Ton utérus est incroyablement distendu, il suffirait d'un seul faux mouvement pour qu'il se déchire.

Stiles crut pleurer ce jour-là. Sa patience et son courage étaient au plus bas. Mais il acquiesça, prit sur lui et resta courageusement tranquille.

Puis, deux semaines plus tard, enfin Deaton lui dit les mots qu'il désespérait d'entendre :

\- Tout est parfait. Je pense qu'on peut déclencher l'accouchement aujourd'hui.

\- Merci ! s'écria Stiles avec un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux. Ah merci, merci ! Enfin ! J'étais à deux doigts de péter les plombs !

Derek, debout à ses côtés, était resté immobile, comme statufié.

\- Calmes-toi, sourit Deaton en s'approchant de son téléphone, j'appelle l'hôpital pour les prévenir et on y va. Le chirurgien et les sages-femmes s'y préparent depuis un mois, alors ça ira vite.

\- Ah putain le soulagement, sourit encore Stiles en se frottant fortement les yeux, incapable de se départir de son sourire.

\- Tu veux un calmant avant l'anesthésie ou pas ?

\- Attendez, attendez ! lança soudainement Derek, les sourcils froncés. Attendez … quand vous dites aujourd'hui … ça veut dire …

\- Oui Derek, s'amusa Deaton en composant le numéro. Ça veut dire que l'accouchement aura lieu aujourd'hui.

Derek devint brutalement très pâle. Stiles, qui avait rouvert les yeux, lui adressa un regard et pouffa de rire.

\- Bah merde, t'as perdu toutes tes couleurs d'un coup ! Ça va t'es sûr ?

Le loup ne répondit rien. Comme beaucoup d'hommes qui se vantaient d'être forts et résistants, il n'avait jamais eu aucun malaise de sa vie. Mais là, il avait l'impression de se tenir à cloche-pied sur un matelas remplis d'eau. Et ces oreilles bourdonnaient très désagréablement. Il entendit à peine Deaton parler au téléphone ; agit comme un automate lorsqu'il leur fallut se mettre en route pour l'hôpital ; prêta à Stiles, sans dire un mot, son IPhone pour qu'il puisse appeler son père, puis appela lui-même ses parents et Laura, qui le rassura en lui assurant que Jordan se proposait pour récupérer le petit Wyatt à la sortie de l'école.

Et puis, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait avec Stiles en salle d'opération et une infirmière tentait de lui faire enfiler une blouse verte ignoble. Il se sentit perdre pied et chancela.

\- Bah alors le futur papa ! se moqua l'infirmière avec un grand sourire. On tombe dans les pommes ?

\- Me sens pas très bien, réussit à articuler Derek en déglutissant.

\- Un petit cognac pour tenir le coup ?

\- Derek ! appela Stiles depuis la table d'opération. Ramènes tes miches de loup ici !

Sans réfléchir, Derek obéit et s'avança vers lui. Il était toujours très pâle et sentit son estomac se tordre.

\- Me sens vraiment pas bien, répéta-t-il une fois près de son compagnon.

\- Mais t'assures pas du tout ! grimaça Stiles, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la colère. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit quand j'ai dit oui ?! J'ai dit qu'il fallait que t'assure sinon je retournais vivre chez mon père !

Derek sortit de sa torpeur, prit le temps de bien regarder son compagnon. Ce-dernier, allongé, tentait de calmer son souffle en respirant profondément. Il était nerveux. Les infirmières avaient pratiqué sur lui une anesthésie locale avant de tendre un drap sur son torse pour qu'il ne voit pas l'opération. Son front était déjà perlé de sueur, il était pâle lui aussi et il ne cessait de serrer convulsivement les lèvres.

\- Bonjour messieurs, bonjour mesdames ! s'exclama un grand homme vêtu lui aussi d'une blouse en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je me présente, Docteur Smith, chirurgien. Comment on se sent ici ?

\- Vous êtes de la CIA ? lui demanda Stiles en relevant légèrement la tête.

L'homme éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant avant de laisser une infirmière lui installer un masque sur le visage. Manifestement, il avait déjà désinfecté ses mains.

\- Je suis ici incognito, c'est une couverture, répondit-il, la voix légèrement étouffée. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire mais je suis confiant !

Stiles rit et Derek soupira. Le nouveau venu reprit, plus sérieusement :

\- J'ai un nom assez répandu, je le reconnais, et on se sert beaucoup de lui dans les films, mais je vous assure que je sais ce que je fais ! Et je voulais vous remercier monsieur Stilinski.

Il s'approcha pour se placer au niveau des jambes de Stiles, tout en gardant Derek à l'œil – il lui était déjà arrivé de se faire attaquer par un futur père nerveux, dont l'instinct le forçait à protéger sa femelle et ses petits – mais celui-ci semblait encore assez maître de lui-même.

\- Me remercier ? répliqua Stiles, surpris.

\- Oui, reprit le chirurgien dont le sourire déforma son masque, c'est la première fois que j'accouche un androgynus de jumeaux, ce sera du plus bel effet sur mon CV !

\- Ravi de vous aider dans votre carrière.

Encore une fois, le rire de l'homme claqua dans la pièce comme une gifle, faisant sursauter Derek. Il était bien trop nerveux, et il sentait son sang battre à ses tempes depuis qu'il avait vu le médecin s'approcher de son compagnon.

\- Bien, nous allons y aller, reprit ce-dernier en prenant place, disparaissant derrière le drap tendu. Vous sentez ça ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Non quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je viens de vous pincer juste sous le nombril, répondit la voix du chirurgien, qu'il ne voyait plus. Apparemment l'anesthésie est bonne. Tania ?

\- Je confirme Docteur, répondit une jeune femme près de lui. C'est bon.

\- Alors on va pouvoir y aller ! Surtout, dès que vous sentez une douleur ou une gêne, vous me le faites savoir monsieur Stilinski.

\- Là-dessus vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Derek était obligé de serrer fortement les poings pour se contrôler. Ça grondait dans sa tête mais il tentait de chasser le loup, vaille que vaille. A ses côtés, Stiles poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu sais, lui dit-il brusquement, pour Wyatt j'étais seul.

Son compagnon le regarda, les sourcils froncés, et Stiles continua :

\- Mon père n'était pas là … une affaire, j'sais plus laquelle ! J'ai accouché seul et … c'était … assez terrible. Me sentais …

\- Je suis là cette fois, le coupa Derek assez rudement.

Il lui prit simplement la main. Stiles lui adressa un regard sombre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Putain t'as vraiment une sale tête, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Derek sourit à son tour.

\- Ça va, affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter : j'ai juste envie de vomir.

\- Super, comme ça t'as un aperçu de ce que j'ai ressenti ces neuf derniers mois !

\- Tenez-vous prêtes mesdames ! s'exclama soudainement le chirurgien. Voilà la première ! Ah ! Vous voulez couper le cordon monsieur Hale ?

De blanc, Derek vira au vert.

\- Non non ! lança vivement Stiles en redressant la tête. Lui demandez pas de faire ça ou cet imbécile va s'évanouir !

Après un nouveau rire violent, le médecin acquiesça et reprit :

\- Alors attention … voilà la petite fille !

Un hoquet humide raisonna dans la pièce alors que Derek retenait son souffle, puis il y eut des pleurs. Forts et aigus, ils lui vrillèrent les tympans, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, alors que son loup hurlait intérieurement.

\- Ma foi, cria le chirurgien pour couvrir ce vacarme, je crois que celle-ci va vous faire faire des nuits blanches !

Une sage-femme s'avança pour prendre le nouveau-né en charge et Derek ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de tendre le cou pour tenter de voir. Et il l'aperçut, petite chose rouge recouverte d'un peu de sang et d'un liquide blanchâtre, le visage fripé et tordu tandis qu'elle pleurait, indignée de venir au monde. Encore une fois, il se sentit vaciller et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en ayant l'impression d'être un parfait idiot.

\- Tu peux la voir ? lui demanda Stiles en lui serrant la main plus fort. Comment elle est ?

\- Je … c'est, tenta Derek avant de déglutir et de répondre franchement : j'en sais rien, j'arrive même pas à me convaincre qu'elle soit humaine.

Stiles rit.

\- Elle est si affreuse que ça ? lança-t-il alors que Derek lui adressait un sourire.

Ils s'étaient à peine entendus tant la petite fille criait fort. Derek se rassit et, sans lâcher la main de Stiles, posa son front contre le sien.

\- Et voilà le deuxième ! cria le chirurgien.

S'ils n'entendirent d'abord rien, Stiles mit ça sur le compte du vacarme que faisait la première née, qui continuait de crier. Et puis, son cœur manqua un battement et il sentit Derek serrer davantage sa main, comme si lui aussi l'avait deviné. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils en eurent la conformation lorsque le Docteur Smith se redressa brusquement, le bébé immobile et silencieux dans les bras, et ordonna à l'infirmière nommée Tania de prendre la relève. Dès que Stiles le vit s'isoler au fond de la pièce avec son petit, il se redressa en poussant sur les coudes, manquant basculer carrément du lit. Immédiatement, une sage-femme, qui était prêt de lui depuis le début, le retint pour ne pas qu'il tente de se lever.

\- Restez tranquille ! tenta-t-elle doucement mais avec autorité.

\- Non ! cria Stiles en tentant de la repousser.

Mais Derek vint en aide à la femme et maintint son compagnon sur le lit, surpris de la force de ce-dernier alors qu'il se débattait.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! s'écria la dénommée Tania, inquiète. Nous n'avons toujours pas refermé, arrêtez de gigoter ainsi !

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher, tout en tenant Stiles, de lancer des coups d'œil au chirurgien, qui avait posé le petit garçon sur le drap d'une table minuscule et, penché sur lui, semblait le frictionner. Soudain, Stiles poussa un sanglot et cessa de bouger. Claudia avait cessé de hurler, comme si elle aussi comprenait la gravité de la situation. Derek vit l'homme qui avait la vie de son fils entre les mains se redresser, attraper une longue tige mise à sa disposition, et se repencher sur le petit corps immobile.

Et il attendit, le souffle coupé, avec l'impression étrange de flotter. Comme s'il se trouvait dans un entre deux. Entre la vie et la mort. Du résultat de cette attente horrible dépendait tout le reste de sa vie. Les cinq secondes qui s'écoulèrent furent terriblement longues ; cinq secondes durant lesquelles il s'imagina en deuil pour les cinquante années à venir, regrettant à tout jamais ce petit garçon s'il ne survivait pas à sa naissance. Et le pire, c'était d'imaginer le regard triste de Stiles, de voir son sentiment de culpabilité ; voir grandir la petite Claudia seule, amputée d'une partie d'elle-même.

Il ne hoqueta pas, il expectora, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose qui lui aurait obstrué la gorge, puis pleura, comme sa sœur avant lui, mais avec beaucoup moins de force. Et le chirurgien se redressa en poussa un bruyant soupir soulagé. Stiles sanglota de nouveau puis sourit et se prit la tête dans les mains, tant il avait eu peur. Derek réalisa alors que celui qu'il entendait désormais pleurer, c'était son fils, qui respirait. Il soupira à son tour et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Stiles pour cacher les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. A présent, il imaginait le petit garçon qui grandissait à ses côtés, entouré de tout le monde, guidé par Wyatt, accompagné par Claudia. Le petit Tony Hale avait passé la première épreuve avec succès.

\- Venez par ici le papa ! lança brusquement le chirurgien, le sortant de ses pensées.

Derek releva la tête, surpris, mais ne bougea pas, persuadé d'avoir mal compris. Stiles le repoussa alors rudement pour le forcer à se lever et il se redressa, incertain.

\- Allez venez là ! insista le médecin alors qu'une autre sage-femme emmitouflait le petit garçon dans un linge crème. Prenez-le dans vos bras, il est un peu froid, il a besoin de chaleur. On va préparer une couveuse pour lui au plus vite.

Derek obéit sans réfléchir. Il s'approcha et prit au creux de ses bras le nouveau-né qui ne pleurait déjà plus et se laissait manipuler sans rien dire, comme s'il était déjà épuisé par cette épreuve. La poitrine douloureuse tant il avait du mal à respirer, Derek fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce visage rouge, encore sale, aux traits si fins et minuscules. Son corps était si léger dans ses bras, si fragile, qu'il sut, dès cet instant, qu'il protègerait cet être toute sa vie, qu'il les protègerait tous les deux jusqu'à sa mort. Et s'il s'en voulut un bref instant de n'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi profond pour Wyatt, il l'oublia bien vite en se disant que lui, ou Claudia, ou Tony, c'était la même chose.

Stiles, la tête dans du coton, était incapable de détourner son regard. Derek était debout, immobile au milieu de la pièce, avec son fils dans ses bras. Et cette scène toute simple, que les sages-femmes présentes dans la pièce avaient déjà dû voir des milliers de fois, était si belle à ses yeux.

Le chirurgien remercia Tania pour son aide et se réinstalla pour reprendre le cours de l'opération. Puis il dit, tout son entrain revenu :

\- On a eu chaud !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Stiles, sortit de sa contemplation en entendant sa voix.

\- Il avait les poumons très obstrués, certainement à cause du manque de place. Il n'a pas pu se mouvoir correctement pendant son développement alors sa force pulmonaire n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il prenne sa première inspiration tout seul. J'ai dû désobstruer pour l'aider.

\- Merci …

\- Mais c'est mon travail monsieur Stilinski ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pratique toujours l'ablation de l'utérus ?

Là, Stiles ne sut que répondre et regarda de nouveau Derek. Sourd à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce-dernier n'avait pas bougé, toujours en admiration face au nourrisson qu'il tenait au creux des bras. De son côté, Claudia poussa un cri indigné alors que la sage-femme qui l'avait prise en charge s'occupait encore de la nettoyer.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Deaton avait proposé à Stiles de lui retirer l'utérus pendant l'accouchement. Il n'avait certes que vingt-six ans, et pouvait donc encore avoir des enfants, mais le vétérinaire craignait que son utérus, trop distendu par cette grossesse gémellaire, ne devienne hostile à tout embryon ; de plus, un androgynus qui avait eu un enfant avait tout à fait le droit d'être gratuitement opéré. Evidemment, Stiles avait sauté sur l'occasion avec joie, approuvant. Mais là, alors qu'il regardait Derek, il eut un doute.

Il était évident que Derek était fait pour être père, il était bien assez fort, patient, tendre et autoritaire à la fois pour ça, et à voir en ce moment l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux gris-bleu alors qu'il regardait son fils, Stiles s'en voulut de le priver d'autres bonheurs du même genre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne sachant que dire.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? insista le Docteur Smith. J'ai besoin d'une réponse rapidement.

Interpelé, Derek sortit de son monde et se tourna. Stiles le regardait. Derek haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça. Il pouvait aisément deviner le combat intérieur que se livrait son compagnon.

\- Allez-y, répondit-il au chirurgien, qui tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Vous pouvez.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais un regard de Derek le fit taire. Il avait bien vu à quel point son compagnon avait souffert de cette grossesse, et il était heureux de constater qu'il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice de son bien-être pour lui, mais il refusait de le voir subir encore ça rien que pour lui faire plaisir. D'un hochement de tête, il assura encore au médecin qu'il pouvait intervenir et ce-dernier acquiesça en retour puis se mit à l'œuvre.

Les choses allaient de nouveau changer pour eux. Stiles allait redevenir un homme, entièrement un homme.

Claudia fut enfin propre et la sage-femme qui l'avait enroulé dans un linge blanc l'apporta à Stiles avec un grand sourire. Stiles prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. La petite louve poussa un nouveau cri et deux petites oreilles noires pointèrent brusquement sur sa tête, au milieu de la masse impressionnante de cheveux couleur chocolat au lait qu'elle arborait déjà.

\- T'as vu ça ? rigola Stiles alors que Derek approchait. Wyatt n'a pas fait ça avant ces seize mois !

\- Les femelles sont toujours beaucoup plus précoces que les mâles, répondit son compagnon en se penchant sur sa fille.

Stiles sentit nettement la petite se raidir puis un grognement roula dans sa minuscule poitrine qui vibra entre ses bras et il écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de sentir l'odeur de son père. Derek recula, tout aussi surpris que lui.

\- Bah merde ! lança Stiles en levant les yeux sur lui. Pas de doute, c'est bien un caractère de Hale ça !

Derek sourit.

Deux infirmières entrèrent, elles aussi recouvertes de blouse et de masque ; l'une d'elle poussait un simple couffin de verre, mais l'autre apportait une couveuse bien plus grande et plus chaude. Elle s'avança vers Derek, prudemment, craignant de se heurter aux instincts du loup, et dit :

\- Je vais devoir le nettoyer un peu avant de le déposer là.

Stiles, curieux, regarda Derek qui regarda la femme, puis la couveuse, puis son fils, puis de nouveau la femme, et s'avança vers elle. Il paraissait parfaitement calme et maître de lui, mais tous purent entendre un grondement grave jaillir de sa poitrine alors que l'infirmière s'emparait de son fils. Et puis ce fut tout, il n'y eut aucun incident. Le petit Tony ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement lorsqu'il fut extirpé des bras de son père mais n'émit aucun son. Il paraissait si faible, si fragile, que Derek dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se ruer sur la femme qui tenait à présent son fils et le lui reprendre.

\- Et voilà fini ! s'exclama soudainement le chirurgien en jaillissant de derrière la barrière de tissu ; il s'adressa ensuite à Tania tout en retirant ses gants : j'ai refermé, stérilisez et appliquez le bandage s'il vous plait.

\- Oui Docteur, acquiesça l'infirmière.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, si vous avez des vertiges ou des douleurs dans les prochaines heures, il faudra en informer les infirmières très vite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira, répondit Stiles, serrant toujours sa petite fille contre lui. Merci encore Docteur.

\- Oh mais c'était un plaisir ! Rien que pour mon CV. Et puis, j'ai ainsi pu voir les héritiers Hale venir au monde, accessoirement.

Stiles rit encore, et Claudia, dans ses bras, poussa un autre cri.

\- Vous avez fait mieux que ça, déclara Derek en tendant la main au médecin, vous avez sauvé la vie de l'un d'eux.

Le chirurgien lui serra la main avec un plaisir évident, les salua encore et s'en fut, laissant Stiles et ses enfants aux bons soins des sages-femmes, des infirmières et de l'anesthésiste encore présents.

.

A peine deux heures plus tard, Stiles, seul dans sa chambre avec ses enfants, eut le bonheur et la surprise de voir arriver son meilleur ami, Scott, et sa femme Kira. Dès que le Shérif Stilinski avait su qu'il partait pour l'hôpital, il les avait appelés pour les avertir et le jeune vétérinaire avait exceptionnellement fermé son cabinet avant de rallier San Diego à Beacon Hills en moins de deux heures, un record. Puis le Shérif et Maxine vinrent aussi, avec la petite Johanna, et les Hale arrivèrent en dernier, ayant récupéré Wyatt à la sortie de l'école. Le petit garçon de dix ans explosa de joie en faisant la rencontre de son petit frère et de sa petite qui, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, lui grogna dessus alors que tous la croyait endormie. Surpris et déçu, Wyatt fondit en larme et se réfugia dans les jambes de Derek qui revenait tout juste de l'administration de l'hôpital. Talia, à qui tout ça n'avait pas échappé, se fit plus attentive à la petite Claudia.

A moins qu'elle ne se trompe, cette petite allait devenir …

...

La vie se réorganisa chez Stiles et Derek. Wyatt n'approchait plus que très prudemment de sa petite sœur, alors qu'il réclamait souvent de porter le petit Tony et de lui donner lui-même le biberon. Ce-dernier s'avéra très fragile des poumons et eut deux bronchites avant même d'avoir huit mois, simplement en se trouvant dans la trajectoire d'un courant d'air. Claudia, pour sa part, grognait souvent, mordit Stiles une fois alors qu'il lui faisait faire son rot ; infligea à Derek le même traitement, mais deux fois, alors qu'il la prenait simplement dans ses bras. Ces petites morsures intempestives ne devinrent véritablement désagréables que lorsque la petite louve commença à avoir des dents.

Stiles changea. Les doses d'œstrogène qu'il prenait pour rester un androgynus diminuèrent radicalement dès après son opération, avant de disparaitre totalement six mois après l'accouchement – il lui avait été déconseillé d'arrêter trop brutalement le traitement. D'abord, il n'eut que des douleurs musculaires alors qu'il retrouvait sa taille et sa force de mâle, puis la pilosité revint et sa sexualité changea. Encore. Sa prostate ayant retrouvé une taille normale, il devint beaucoup plus sensible ; de même, il se soumettait bien plus facilement à Derek, sans s'en apercevoir, comme tout mâle le ferait face à son alpha. Et si le loup en fut étonné d'abord, il ne put que l'apprécier, et en vint même à préférer Stiles maintenant qu'il n'était plus un androgynus. Ce dont ce-dernier ne se serait jamais douté, craignant, au contraire, que Derek le touche moins maintenant qu'il n'était plus une femelle. Il en arriva donc très vite à ne plus du tout regretter d'avoir accepté l'ablation de son utérus, car le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi intense entre eux.

Wyatt ayant grandi, les trois premières années de sa vie, avec Stiles, il était donc normal qu'il se réfugie d'abord contre lui où qu'il lui réclame davantage de câlin qu'à Derek. Ce dernier s'y était fait, et comprenait. Mais le petit Tony, bien plus sensible au rapport de force puisqu'il était un gabarit moyen, comme Stiles, ne jurait que par les bras forts et protecteurs de Derek. Un lien étroit s'était tissé entre eux, dès la première minute, et Stiles s'en réjouissait, appréciant de voir ce petit être vouer une totale confiance en son père, une confiance instinctive, certes, mais sincère. Physiquement, c'était Stiles tout craché ; il avait le même nez mutin, le même menton large, les mêmes fossettes, les mêmes yeux bruns mordorés et arborait également les mêmes grains de beauté, pratiquement à l'identique. La seule différence était ses cheveux : Derek lui avait transmis la crinière noire et abondante des Hale. Sa forme originelle ne se manifesta pour la première fois qu'à ses deux ans lorsqu'il croisa, dans la rue, un petit chat. Stiles l'avait vu regarder l'animal, pencher la tête sur le côté comme un chien aux aguets, puis couiner, et deux oreilles tombantes avaient jailli sur son crâne, blanche et rousse, comme celles d'un épagneul. Derek, qui le tenait par la main alors qu'ils se rendaient tous ensembles à la médiathèque pour refaire leur provision de livre, s'était accroupi près de son fils et avait caressé l'une de ses oreilles, lui arrachant un petit rire, un sourire ravi, fier et attendri aux lèvres.

Quant à Claudia, c'était une force de la nature. Qu'elle tombe, se cogne, rentre dans un mur ou se fasse mal d'une quelconque autre façon, elle ne pleurait jamais et détestait même être portée ou caressée. Elle se débrouillait le plus souvent toute seule, ne cherchait le réconfort d'aucun de ses pères et n'était pas très démonstrative, que ce soit avec ses sentiments ou ses émotions. Elle tenait déjà sur ses jambes que son frère rampait encore au sol, et apprit à marcher alors qu'il se levait à peine ; elle mangeait deux fois plus que lui, et le dépassait déjà d'une tête alors qu'ils n'avaient que trois ans. Physiquement, elle était un parfait mélange entre les Hale et les Stilinski : plus elle grandissait et plus son visage devenait carré, comme celui de Talia, et si ses cheveux avaient la couleur et la finesse de ceux de Stiles, ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un bleu limpide, presque glacé, d'une couleur totalement identique à ceux de son grand-père le Shérif. Dès qu'elle entra à l'école, ce fut une avalanche de problèmes : entre les bagarres, les crises d'autorité, sans compter les morsures, c'était une vraie petite furie dont même Wyatt avait peur. Son mot préféré était : non. Elle hérita des gènes parfaitement purs des loups d'Amérique, sa forme originelle étant celle d'un loup noir aux yeux rouges et, même si Derek s'efforçait de ne pas trop le montrer, eut égard à ses deux autres enfants, Stiles voyait bien qu'il était extrêmement fier de sa fille et bien plus sévère avec elle, pour une raison qu'il ignora longtemps.

Mais qu'il finit par comprendre.

 **FIN**

...

Nan j'rigole :P

* * *

En fait c'est à la fois vrai, et à la fois faux. C'est pas une véritable fin, c'est juste ici que s'arrête le Sterek "pur", dirons-nous, puisque les 3 prochains bonus seront consacrés à trois autres personnages. A qui, à votre avis ? ... Allez, faites un petit effort ! Et oui, c'est exactement ça ! Les 3 prochains bonus auront pour personnages principaux : Wyatt, Claudia et Tony. Pensez, avec mon perfectionnisme (hum ...) je ne pouvais pas arrêter l'histoire ici !

Le bonus **4** s'appellera : "Qui je suis", j'y ferais un bon en avant de treize ans, et Wyatt en aura donc 23. Vous plairait-il de savoir quel homme il sera devenu ?

Dans le bonus **5** vous y suivrez le petit Tony, et dans le **6** , la très forte Claudia.

Certains accrocs au Sterek arrêteront peut-être de lire cette fic à partir d'ici, puisque, je le confirme, Stiles et Derek n'apparaîtront que succinctement, alors j'en profite pour adresser un grand, grand, grand merci à tous mes lecteurs fantômes (oui parce que, si beaucoup d'entre vous me laissent des reviews, et j'en suis absolument ravie, un nombre bien plus important ne m'en laisse pas, je le vois aux fréquentations, et je ne peux donc pas vous remercier comme il se doit, je le fais donc ici :D)

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci à tous du fond du cœur !

Au fait, vous avez aimé ce bonus ou pas ? Que pensez-vous des jumeaux ?

Ps : je vous entend d'ici ... et Madeleine alors ? hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé !

Bisous !

A bientôt pour la suite


	22. Bonus 4 - Qui je suis ?

**Bonus 4**

 **Qui je suis ?**

 _Six ans plus tard, Beacon Hills …_

Un tee-shirt sale par terre dans la chambre d'un adolescent, quoi de plus normal ? Sans réfléchir, Stiles entra dans la pièce, attrapa ledit tee-shirt puis deux ou trois autres vêtements qui trainaient eux aussi au sol – c'était à son tour, cette semaine, de s'occuper des lessives – et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais quelque chose sur le tee-shirt, qu'il prit d'abord pour une simple tâche, attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'étudia de plus prêt. Puis commença à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Alors il laissa tomber tous les autres vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses bras, autant les siens que ceux de Derek ou de leurs deux autres enfants, et scruta plus encore cette tâche. Que n'en était pas vraiment une.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Stiles révolté qui déboula comme une furie dans la cuisine pour faire sursauter Derek qui, à peine réveillé, tentait de boire son café matinal au calme. Peine perdue dans cette maison. Immédiatement, Stiles brandit le tee-shirt comme un manifestant le ferait d'une banderole, et aboya :

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

Derek, qui venait de se brûler la langue avec son café sous le coup de la surprise, releva vers lui des yeux encore embrouillé de sommeil. Avec ses cheveux défaits, sa barbe noire et ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, il était manifeste qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit. Il regarda d'abord le tee-shirt, puis Stiles, puis le tee-shirt, puis Stiles, et marmonna :

\- Pas le mien.

Son compagnon cligna des yeux, manifestement abasourdi de la lenteur de Derek le matin, alors qu'il en avait pourtant l'habitude et cria, faisant ainsi grimacer le loup :

\- Mais je le sais andouille que c'est pas le tien ! C'est celui de Wyatt !

Derek ne répondit rien, se contenant de boire prudemment une gorgée de son café brûlant tout en fixant Stiles par-dessus ses lunettes toujours de travers.

\- Tu sais, Wyatt ! reprit alors Stiles avec de grands gestes agacés des bras. Ce grand escogriffe de quinze ans qui revient ici de temps en temps quand il a faim !

\- Et donc ? lui demanda Derek avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu la voie pas la trace là ?!

Fébrile, Stiles pointa ladite trace du doigt en approchant encore le tee-shirt du nez de Derek. Ce-dernier soupira et reposa sa tasse de café.

\- Wyatt a bientôt dix-sept ans, c'est normal qu'il y ait du rouge à lèvre sur l'un de ses tee-shirt, dit-il calmement.

Soupirant à son tour, Stiles tira une chaise vers lui, s'installa, et posa le vêtement bien à plat sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je vais t'apprendre, dit-il simplement avant de lancer plus vivement : comment on analyse le moindre indice ! Ça ce n'est pas n'importe quelle trace de rouge à lèvre ! Ça c'est du rouge à lèvre bordeaux ! Bordeaux !

\- Et donc ? lui demanda encore Derek, enfin curieux. N'importe quelle jeune fille se met du rouge à lèvre.

\- Pas bordeaux Derek ! Les ados elles mettent du rose, du rouge ou de l'orange si elles ont un problème mental grave ! Mais pas du bordeaux ! Ça c'est la couleur d'une femme. Bien mûre, bien adulte, tout ! Entre trente et trente-cinq ans je dirais.

Derek pouffa de rire.

\- Et tu serais capable de me dire sa taille et sa couleur de cheveux aussi ? lança-t-il moqueur.

Stiles pinça les lèvres et rougit, mais continua néanmoins :

\- J'rigole pas ! Une femme a laissé une moitié de trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col du tee-shirt de notre fils !

\- T'exagères pas un peu là ? répliqua Derek en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Nan il a raison, lança une voix juvénile.

Derek braqua son regard gris sur Wyatt qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et Stiles se retourna vivement, comme s'il avait voulu se dévisser la tête. Puis tous les trois se fixèrent en silence. Wyatt, un peu gêné, baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il était censé être parti pour le lycée mais, pour une raison inconnue pour l'instant de ses deux papas, il était revenu en catimini, camouflant son odeur pour passer inaperçu, ce qui lui avait permis de surprendre cette conversation.

\- Elle a trente-deux ans, révéla-t-il brusquement en relevant la tête.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek pour lui adresser un regard à la fois moqueur et inquiet, comme s'il avait voulu dire simultanément : « j'avais raison ! » et « t'as entendu ça ?! ». Derek, pour sa part, avait haussé les sourcils. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le subtil changement d'attitude de son fils aîné prouvant qu'il était passé du stade d'adolescent à celui de jeune homme, mais il était loin d'avoir imaginé que c'était une femme de trente-deux ans qui avait … déniaisé Wyatt.

Stiles tenta de parler, souffla, à la fois en colère et perturbé, puis lâcha :

\- Trente-deux ! Nan mais ! T'as ! Oh mon p'tit bonhomme, tu vas me donner son nom et maintenant !

\- Non, désolé, souffla Wyatt en faisant glisser son sac à dos de son épaule jusque sur le sol.

\- Wyatt, l'avertit Derek en croisant les bras après avoir redressé ses lunettes. T'es mineur …

\- Je connais la loi merci !

\- Tu changes de ton mon garçon ! lança vivement Stiles. T'aurais pas dû nous cacher ça !

Le jeune homme soupira, croisa les bras à son tour et baissa de nouveau la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek la vit. La tristesse dans les yeux de son fils.

\- Allez ! continua Stiles, trop remonté pour l'avoir remarqué. Je veux son nom et son adresse tout de suite !

\- Laisse tomber, souffla son fils d'un air abattu. Elle est partie. Elle vivait pas à Beacon Hills, elle était que de passage dans le coin.

\- C'est pas une raison, dis-moi comment elle s'appelle.

\- Non.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, agacé. Mais à voir les tressautements de ses jambes et l'expression sur son visage, Derek devina qu'il était très inquiet. Alors il prit doucement la parole, prenant le relais de son compagnon :

\- C'est pour ça que t'es là ? Elle vient seulement de te le dire ?

Wyatt le regarda, de la gratitude dans le regard.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il prudemment. On devait se voir ce matin, mais elle m'a finalement dit qu'elle partait. Je … je ne me sentais pas d'aller en cours alors je me suis dit que j'allais …

Il baissa de nouveau la tête pour cacher le tremblement de ses lèvres et regarda ses chaussures. Stiles réalisa à son tour que son fils venait sans doute de subir sa première grosse peine de cœur et sembla se radoucir. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, soupira, puis se pencha, s'accoudant à ses cuisses. Il leva les yeux vers son fils et dit :

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Désolé fiston mais … t'es punis.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua vivement Wyatt en se redressant. Mais ! Attends c'est pas comme si je m'étais mis à boire ou fumer ! J'suis tombé amoureux !

\- A choisir j'aurais préféré que tu te bourres la gueule.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Mais papa ! tenta encore Wyatt, offusqué.

\- C'est pas des blagues, monte dans ta chambre t'es punis, s'entêta Stiles.

\- Chanloup, dis quelque chose !

Une moue désolée aux lèvres, Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désarmé.

\- Mais j'ai promis à mes potes de les rejoindre à la fin des cours ! s'écria vivement Wyatt.

\- Ouais, mais t'y es pas allé en cours, répliqua Stiles, plus entêté que jamais. Et si tu continus, je te confisque ta tablette.

\- Arrête j'ai plus huit ans !

\- Et voilà, tablette confisquée.

Stiles se leva de sa chaise et croisa les bras lui aussi, buté.

\- Attention p'tit loup, le prochain c'est le portable ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Wyatt avec un regard désespéré en direction de son second père, qui écarquilla les yeux pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Trop tard. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, Stiles tendit la main et réclama :

\- Le portable. Donne. Tout de suite.

Wyatt ouvrit la bouche mais réalisa à temps que ce serait trop dangereux. Alors il se tut. Soupira. Puis obéit aux ordres et mit son IPhone dans la main de son père avant de récupérer son sac à dos et de quitter la cuisine en maugréant. Derek serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Entre les inquiétudes grandissantes de Stiles, et la fierté de Wyatt qui n'avait fait que s'affirmer au fil des années, les quelques conflits entre ces deux-là prenaient parfois l'allure de bataille rangée très amusante pour un quelconque spectateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire j'te jure, soupira Stiles en se rasseyant.

Très vite, il pianota sur le portable de son fils, les sourcils froncés, sous le regard désapprobateur de Derek. Mais il se heurta à une impasse.

\- Ah merde ! lança-t-il en se tournant vers le loup. Tu le connais son mot de passe toi ?

Derek reprit sa tasse de café, l'air de rien, et lui demanda avec un sourire :

\- Tu veux quelques indices ?

.

Dans sa chambre, après s'être pris les pieds dans le tas de linge qui encombrait l'entrée de la pièce, Wyatt jeta rageusement son sac au sol, donna un coup de pied dans la chaise à roulette de son bureau qui recula jusqu'à percuter l'armoire, puis se jeta sur son lit en retenant un cri de colère. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Elle était apparue dans sa vie d'un seul coup, sans que rien ne l'annonce, pour tout chambouler. Avec elle, il avait réalisé que les filles n'étaient pas seulement là pour qu'il se moque gentiment d'elles ou pour qu'il en parle avec ses amis en affirmant qu'il ne les comprendrait jamais ; maintenant, il savait qu'elles étaient là pour le troubler, l'avilir, le forcer à se remettre en question.

Journaliste sportive, elle avait été envoyée à Beacon Hills par son journal pour faire un article sur les clubs sportifs de la ville : celui de Basket Ball, qui remportait presque tous les tournois depuis des années, celui de Lacrosse, plus difficilement populaire, et celui de Hockey sur glace, tout juste nouvellement créé. Wyatt faisant partit de chacune de ses équipes, ses occasions de la voir furent nombreuses, et il lui promit très vite quelques infos et des entrées VIP dans les vestiaires, pour interviewer d'autres joueurs ou assister à tous les matchs. Très vite, elle s'était épanchée. Elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Son mariage s'était soldé par un échec cuisant, son mari la trompant avec sa propre sœur ; résultat, elle ne parlait plus à aucun des deux et remercia plusieurs fois Wyatt de l'écouter. Parce qu'elle se sentait seule, elle avait vite baissé sa garde. Et si, pour Wyatt, ce fut un coup de foudre douloureux, effrayant, pour elle ce fut, il le savait maintenant, une source de honte. Elle l'avait aimé. Un peu. A sa façon.

Quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, alors qu'il était un jeune homme on ne peut plus heureux, elle l'avait accueilli avec un sourire triste, l'attendant là où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver – derrière le terrain de basket, fermé depuis la fin de la saison – pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait. Elle s'était excusée. Elle avait pleuré. Refusé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

J'aurais jamais dû, n'avait-elle pas cessé de répéter, jamais … ce que j'ai fais … ce qu'on a fait ! Si tes parents portent plainte, je comprendrais. Tu n'auras qu'à leur donner mon adresse à San Diego.

Depuis, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une brique tant son estomac était lourd. Il l'aimait. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux pâles, avec ces courbes de femme mûre, généreuses, avec sa chaleur, sa tristesse, sa tendresse. Il avait découvert un monde entre ses bras. Un tel monde …

\- Hey …

Wyatt, perdu dans sa tristesse, sursauta et sortit son visage du coussin. Derek, sur le palier de sa chambre, le regardait avec intensité derrière ses lunettes carrées. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, renifla et s'essuya le nez, réalisant alors qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Papa a appelé tous ses collègues pour trouver son identité je paris, grommela-t-il en se triturant les mains.

\- Pas encore, répondit Derek avec un sourire en entrant dans la pièce. Il est encore sur ton portable à tenter de trouver le mot de passe.

\- Y'a pas de mot de passe. Suffit … d'entrer quatre fois zéro.

\- Je sais. Mais comme il est persuadé que tu as quelque chose à cacher, bah il se casse la tête à trouver un mot de passe qui n'existe pas.

Wyatt sourit puis renifla encore. Comme tout jeune homme de seize ans, il avait honte de verser des larmes. Mais l'expression du visage de Derek le rassura. Il n'était pas en colère, pas triste non plus, ne tentait pas de le réconforter avec une mine désolée. Il était juste lui-même, rassurant, protecteur. Sans un mot, tout en diffusant autour de lui une odeur chaude et rassurante, il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Lui en veux pas, reprit-il doucement, il a peur pour toi. Pour lui, t'es encore son petit bébé.

\- Un jour faudra que quelqu'un lui dise que son petit bébé a dix-sept ans ! répliqua vivement Wyatt. C'est normal que je ! C'est dingue ça, à mon âge il m'avait déjà eu et il pique une colère parce que je suis amoureux d'une femme plus âgée que moi !

Derek tourna la tête du côté du bureau, évitant sciemment son fils, comme gêné par cette affirmation, mais son trouble passa vite et il revint rapidement à lui, éludant ses paroles en lui posant cette question :

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

Wyatt s'empourpra instantanément. Comme Stiles, il était incapable de cacher ses sentiments. Il était direct, vrai. Brut de coffrage, comme disait son grand-père le Shérif.

\- Oui, répondit-il du bout des lèvres. Deux ou trois fois …

\- C'est de ça qu'il a peur, affirma Derek d'un ton un peu plus brusque.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! On s'est protégé, on a !

\- Stop !

Wyatt se tut alors que Derek avait levé une main pour le faire taire. Silence.

\- Stop, reprit le plus âgé avec un sourire gêné. Je ne veux pas trop en savoir.

\- Mais, tenta doucement son fils, tout de même un peu amusé.

\- Je sais que tu as bientôt dix-sept ans, mais pour moi aussi t'es encore un p'tit loup.

\- Je déteste de plus en plus ce surnom …

Derek sourit, passa son bras sur les épaules fortes de son fils et le serra contre lui. Wyatt accepta l'étreinte sans se dérober. Avec toutes ses activités sportives, qu'il avait ardemment pratiquées dès l'âge de douze ans, son corps avait énormément gagné en muscle. Il avait le torse large de son père, les mêmes bras musclés, la même force. Mais il était doux et sensible, ne criait jamais, avait le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Voilà pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais être un alpha, comme sa grand-mère, comme Derek. Parce qu'il détestait donner des ordres, détestait se montrer trop autoritaire. Il était bien trop gentil pour supporter toutes les responsabilités que devait endosser un chef de meute.

\- Et toi, t'as pas peur ? demanda-t-il à son père l'air de rien.

\- Non, répondit Derek d'une voix grondante.

\- Menteur, j'suis sûr qu'en fait t'es pété de trouille.

Derek rit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Des pas rapides dans les escaliers les informèrent que Stiles les rejoignait et ils se séparèrent juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre à son tour.

\- En fait je ferais peut-être mieux de t'envoyer en cours pour te punir, finalement. Non ? lança-t-il franchement, le portable toujours en main.

Wyatt soupira et leva les yeux au plafond. Derek sourit et se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon qui, rapidement, rassembla le tas de linge qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol de la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ah nan tiens, tu vas rester là et faire la lessive à ma place, continua Stiles en se redressant, et tu vas me donner le mot de passe de ton téléphone tout de suite ou je te cuisine jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

\- Zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, répondit Wyatt avec un sourire en direction de Derek.

Stiles plissa les paupières, le fixa intensément, puis sourit, moqueur.

\- C'est ça, fais ton malin, reprit-il amusé malgré lui, je trouverais de toute façon, tu verras.

Et il fit volte-face, sortant de la pièce d'un pas digne, les bras encombrés de linge sale. Derek adressa un clin d'œil à son fils qui souriait, et s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour lorsque Stiles revint brusquement avec eux, manquant le percuter.

\- J'ai trouvé une punition bien meilleure ! lança-t-il, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage ; puis il gloussa entre chaque mot : ce soir, Derek et moi, on va se faire un ciné. Et toi, mon petit chéri, tu seras notre baby-sitter.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Wyatt devint brusquement très pâle. Stiles gloussa encore et termina en disant :

\- Ce soir, tu vas garder ton petit frère, et ta petite sœur.

Là, Wyatt hurla d'indignation et de terreur.

 _..._

 _Sept ans plus tard …_

\- Wyatt !

L'interpelé se retourna et un grand sourire illumina son visage carré rasé de près. Un jeune homme courait vers lui, forçant la foule à s'écarter sur son passage.

\- Boyd ! s'écria le jeune loup en recevant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. T'étais là enfoiré !

\- Bien sûr, répliqua son ami en lui rendant son étreinte. On est tous venu, rien que pour te voir en robe.

Wyatt rit et envoya un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Boyd, qui lui répondit de même. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes à l'université de Seattle, là où Wyatt avait suivis ces études ces cinq dernières années, et il avait revêtu la tenue adéquat en une telle circonstance : une grande tunique bleu clair, avec un chapeau assorti, comme presque tous ses camarades sur le campus.

\- Ne me dis pas que même tes parents sont venus ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

\- Nan, ils sont restés à Beacon Hills avec ma petite sœur, elle a la gastro, répondit ce-dernier avant de s'exclamer en ouvrant grand les bras : mais hey ! tes parents sont là !

\- J'espère bien ! Et ils se cachent où ?

\- Aucune idée. J'étais avec eux mais Clau' a disparu et tout le monde la cherche. Encore en train de baguenauder la truffe au vent celle-là …

\- Clau' ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont amené Claudia et Tony avec eux ?!

\- Ouais. Tony voulait à tout prix venir, et Stiles voulait pas laisser Claudia toute seule alors ils ont embarqué tout le monde.

\- Je vois … bon, faut les trouver maintenant.

\- Yep !

Les deux amis se mirent à la recherche du reste de la famille, fendant la foule des étudiants diplômés en échangeant les dernières nouvelles.

Wyatt était heureux et fier d'être parvenu au bout de son cursus d'étudiant sportif, mais il avait aussi le cœur serré. Il avait passé le gros de ces cinq dernières années ici, sur ce campus, et il s'y était fait des amis, qu'il risquait fort de ne plus revoir à partir de maintenant ; mais, d'un autre côté, il était content de retourner chez lui, de retrouver sa famille et ses amis. Beacon Hills était le territoire des Hale, il y était né et y avait grandi, il ne s'imaginait donc pas faire sa vie ailleurs.

Evidemment, avec les années, la meute s'était agrandie, Derek ayant fini par accepter de nouveaux membres. Isaac Lahey avait été le premier à les rejoindre, et s'il n'était pas un loup, pas même un chien-loup, simplement un Canidé, c'était un homme en qui Derek avait placé une grande confiance. Vernon Boyd et sa femme, Erica, étaient des amis à lui qu'il avait présentés à l'alpha. Ils étaient venus vers eux sans meute et avec un fils, Dante Boyd, qui avait hérité de son père chien-loup une carrure et une force étonnante, ainsi que sa couleur de peau sombre, et de sa mère louve le caractère versatile et les yeux noisette. Puis ils avaient eu deux autres enfants, deux petites louves, que leur grand-frère protégeait avec beaucoup de férocité. Aujourd'hui, il était un fier gaillard de vingt-quatre ans aux épaules de catcheurs et à l'humour débridé, avec qui Wyatt, âgé de treize ans à l'époque de leur rencontre, s'était immédiatement entendu.

Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient tout. D'ailleurs, Boyd avait été le premier et le seul à savoir pour Elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'il en était tombé amoureux, puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient aimés en secret ; Wyatt n'avait jamais rien caché à son meilleur ami. Et Boyd avait toujours gardé le secret, même aujourd'hui, bien que Stiles et Derek soient au courant. Une amitié sincère et fidèle les liait ; le genre d'amitié indéfectible que seuls deux loups du même âge pouvaient partager.

\- Alors tu laisses qui derrière toi ? demanda Boyd à son ami avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça ? répliqua Wyatt l'air de rien, bien décidé à ignorer le sens exact de cette question.

\- Arrête de faire ton innocent ! Je te parle de nana.

\- Personne, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ouais, c'est bien pour ça que t'es ennuyeux.

\- Je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche moi.

\- Hey, moi non plus !

Boyd entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras large pour se rapprocher de lui, afin que personne d'autre n'entende ses paroles.

\- Je leur donne juste ce qu'elles veulent, sourit-il en confidence. Tu sais comment sont les femmes aujourd'hui, elles veulent juste s'amuser !

Wyatt se contenta de sourire en réponse. Si son ami avait hérité du côté versatile de la race Canidé de son père, et se souciait donc peu de la fidélité contrairement aux loups, il n'en allait pas de même pour lui. Lui, il ne voulait pas « juste s'amuser ». Il voulait ressentir bien plus qu'un désir passager, un amusement ; il voulait s'attacher, ressentir quelque chose de fort. Comme il l'avait ressenti avec Elle. D'ailleurs – et il en avait tellement honte qu'il ne l'avouait qu'à Boyd – après Elle, il n'avait plus connu aucune autre femme.

Soudain, alors que son ami lui chantait les louanges d'une de ses conquêtes aux fesses si généreuses qu'il avait eu l'impression de s'endormir la tête posée sur un coussin plein de marshmallow, Wyatt reconnut une silhouette parmi la foule, et son cœur fit un bond.

\- Chanloup ! s'écria-t-il.

Son père se retourna, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes, et sourit en le reconnaissant. Immédiatement, Wyatt se dégagea du bras de Boyd toujours sur son épaule et courut vers l'alpha pour l'étreindre et respirer son odeur chaude de sous-bois et de terre mouillée. Le nez enfouit contre le cou du loup, juste à la base de l'épaule, il sentit une émotion brusque le prendre à la gorge. Il était déjà de retour chez lui.

\- Félicitation mon grand, lui chuchota Derek en le serrant fort.

Wyatt sourit, ravalant ses larmes. C'était si bon d'avoir son père avec lui, tout contre lui, et se nourrir de nouveau de sa force et de sa protection. Il y eut alors un flash puis un rire et les deux hommes se séparèrent, Boyd à leur côté.

\- Trop super la photo ! s'exclama une voix enjouée. Celle-là je l'encadre.

Une nouvelle bouffée de tendresse le submergea lorsque Wyatt vit Stiles, un petit appareil photo en main, qui venait vers eux en arborant ce grand sourire un peu nigaud qui lui allait si bien.

\- Salut p'tit loup ! On a rien loupé de la remise des diplômes.

Sans répondre, Wyatt vint à lui et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, sauf qu'il le souleva carrément du sol.

\- Wow ! s'écria Stiles en riant lorsqu'il l'eut reposé. Alors ! ça fait quoi d'être un diplômé ?!

\- Ça soulage en fait, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Derrière Stiles, il y avait Claudia, qui arborait, comme à son habitude, son air renfrogné. Elle n'avait jamais peur de rien et, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle en faisait le tour, comme un loup le ferait pour s'approprier un nouveau territoire, ce qui conduisait Stiles et Derek à très souvent lui courir après, surtout lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit comme celui-ci aujourd'hui, noir de monde.

\- Salut petite sœur, l'accueillit Wyatt avec un sourire tendre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Où tu t'étais perdue encore, hein ?

\- Maisjemegrrmpff, lui répondit la jeune fille en éloignant la main de sa tête.

Son grand frère pouffa de rire et la taquina jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne. D'après ce que lui disait parfois Stiles, il avait eu peur de sa petite sœur lorsqu'il était enfant, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il était vraie que Claudia n'avait pas un caractère facile, elle était toujours sur la défensive et devenait facilement agressive à la moindre contrariété, mais tout ça la rendait attachante, à sa façon.

\- Papa, j'en veux plus, déclara une voix claire dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir Derek accepter un cornet de frites que lui tendait Tony. Comme d'habitude, le garçon ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de son père, surtout dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'intimidait. Du haut de ses treize ans, il en paraissait onze. Timide et discret, il était l'exact opposé de sa jumelle bien que, entouré de personnes qu'il connaissait très bien, il se révélait être parfois un grand farceur mutin. Ses yeux de miel se posèrent alors sur son grand frère et il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu portes un chapeau ridicule ?

Wyatt sourit, retira son couvre-chef plat pour le poser sur les cheveux sombres et bouclés de son cadet, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire fier.

\- T'as raison, il te va mieux qu'à moi, déclara le jeune loup.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek, qui avait déjà attaqué les frites de son fils, et lui en piqua quelques-unes.

\- Devine qui d'aut' est v'nu, lui lança-t-il la bouche pleine.

Wyatt arqua un sourcil, curieux, mais une grande claque dans le dos le fit sursauter avant qu'il ait trouvé la réponse et il se retourna.

\- Hey ! s'écria son parrain, ravi de l'avoir pris par surprise. Coucou !

\- Scott ! lança Wyatt avec un grand sourire. Vous étiez là vous aussi ?!

\- Bien sûr.

Kira se tenait à ses côtés en souriant, tenant dans ses bras leur dernier-né, un petit garçon de deux ans boute-en-train. Il les étreignit à leur tour et prit son filleul dans ses bras, qui cria de contentement. Lorsque Scott lui avait proposé d'être le parrain, il avait immédiatement accepté.

\- T'es en 'obe tonton, constata le petit garçon.

\- Et oui, tonton il est en robe aujourd'hui, s'amusa Wyatt.

Profitant que personne ne la surveillait, Claudia se glissa furtivement derrière son frère et, vivement, tapa dans le chapeau pour l'envoyer à terre. Tony sursauta puis geignit tristement en voyant l'ornement au sol. Derek, à qui rien n'avait échappé, fourra le cornet de frites dans les mains de Stiles et attrapa sa fille avant que celle-ci se fut sauvée, la saisissant par le col comme un chien l'aurait fait d'un chiot turbulent. Claudia gémit, agacée, mais se laissa faire.

\- Ça suffit jeune fille, gronda Derek avec autorité. Tu te tiens tranquille maintenant.

Claudia passa le reste de l'après-midi à bouder, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux.

...

Etre de retour chez lui avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de réconfortant. Evidemment, il avait aimé sa vie d'étudiant, les soirées avec les amis, les rencontres, les conférences données par des sportifs réputés ; mais, et il en était le premier étonné, à son âge il aspirait déjà à autre chose.

Wyatt pouvait se targuer d'avoir beaucoup de qualité. Il était doux, généreux, patient ; il se liait facilement d'amitié, même avec des gens qu'il voyait peu et aimait rendre service, surtout aux personnes dans le besoin. Toute sa vie n'avait été faite que de rencontres sympathiques, d'échanges et de découvertes, et il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour disputé, accroché ou battu avec quelqu'un. Il avait bien eu quelques mots un jour avec un jeune homme au lycée, jaloux de son succès auprès des filles, mais rien de méchant. En plus de ça, il avait toujours eu une certaine facilité à apprendre. L'école avait été pour lui les meilleures années, il avait toujours fait partie des meilleurs élèves et retenait tout avec une grande facilité – contrairement à Claudia, que le collège ennuyait profondément, et Tony, qui l'avait en horreur. De ce fait, Wyatt avait toujours été une source de fierté pour ses parents, et d'adulation pour son petit frère. Mais lui-même ne se sentait pas comblé, et il avait honte de se l'avouer alors que tout lui souriait. Il lui manquait une chose, juste une chose pour être parfaitement heureux. Et c'était la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir.

Cela faisait déjà près d'un mois qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills lorsque, un matin, alors qu'il se levait tout juste et gagnait la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café, il assista à une scène qui lui serra le cœur autant qu'elle l'amusa.

Derek était là, assit à la petite table d'appoint comme tous les matins depuis plus de dix-sept ans, une tasse de café à moitié pleine devant lui. Il accueillit son fils d'un sourire et, pendant que ce-dernier se servait à la cafetière, déplia son journal et chaussa ses lunettes. Lorsque Wyatt s'installa face à lui avec sa tasse, il le vit alors froncer les sourcils, embêté, et éloigner son journal le plus possible de lui, comme s'il était gêné pour y voir. Amusé, Wyatt se contenta de sourire en le regardant et but une gorgée de café.

Stiles entra dans la cuisine au même moment, heurta l'embrasure de la porte de l'épaule, grommela, chancela, puis se rattrapa de justesse au plan de travail de la cuisine avant de se prendre, en plein front, la porte ouverte d'un placard en hauteur qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Wyatt, qui avait tout vu, cacha son sourire de sa main, accoudé à la table, pendant que Derek, les sourcils froncés, s'efforçait de lire son journal, et que Stiles, avec un sifflement douloureux, retirait ses lunettes de son nez pour leur jeter un regard assassin. Soudain, il soupira et tendit l'objet à Derek en disant :

\- C'est les tiennes ça gros loup !

Derek se tourna à demi, saisit les lunettes, retira celles qu'il portait, et ils échangèrent les pairs. Wyatt suivit leur manège, amusé et attendrit. Derek s'installa alors confortablement dans sa chaise, heureux de pouvoir enfin lire son journal, tandis que Stiles, tout en se frottant le front, refermait la porte du placard l'air de rien. N'y tenant plus, Wyatt se mit à rire. Ses deux papas lui adressèrent un regard surpris, avant de s'adresser un coup d'œil mutuel, comme s'ils s'interrogeaient mutuellement, avant de regarder leur fils à nouveau. Ce-dernier se leva, une boule d'émotion étrange dans la gorge et leur dit, tout en quittant la pièce :

\- Je vous aime tous les deux.

Et il emporta sa tasse de café dans le salon, de peur que les larmes soudaines qui lui montaient aux yeux soient remarquées. Pourquoi tant d'émotions ? Parce qu'il aurait aimé vivre la même chose, rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il partagerait tout, avec qui il se sentirait en osmose. Comme Stiles et Derek. Si différents et pourtant si complémentaires. La relation qu'ils avaient était belle, drôle, naturelle. Parfois, ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre sans se parler, sans même se consulter du regard. Ils étaient simplement bien ensemble, simplement amoureux. Une telle confiance, une telle tendresse les liait, que Wyatt se surprit à en être un peu jaloux. C'était ça qui lui manquait. Une histoire d'amour. Quelqu'un de fidèle avec qui partager le reste de ses jours. Comme Stiles et Derek, rencontre cette personne au détour d'un chemin, au détour de la vie. Pour ne plus avoir envie de la quitter. Un instant, il avait cru rencontrer cette personne au campus mais rien de tel ne s'était produit, ni coup de foudre, ni regard dont on soit incapable de se détacher. Même Elle, il le savait aujourd'hui, n'avait été qu'une brève faiblesse, une passion adolescente. Mais comment savoir alors avec certitude ? Comment Stiles et Derek avaient-ils fait pour savoir, au moment de leur rencontre ? D'ailleurs, comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ?

S'approchant de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, Wyatt, les sourcils froncés, réfléchit. Tenta de se souvenir. Mais il en arriva vite à la conclusion que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais raconté l'histoire de leur rencontre.

Dehors, un aboiement content le tira de sa rêverie et il scruta les bois. Dès qu'il vit son ami Boyd émerger du couvert des arbres, il oublia vite ses interrogations et sortit à sa rencontre.

Woody, le chien qui avait succédé à Buzz mort cinq ans plus tôt, l'accueillit en remuant fébrilement la queue et en jappant. Dès que Wyatt lui ouvrit le portail, l'animal se rua sur Boyd pour bondir tout autour de lui.

\- Salut ! lança le jeune homme sans que Wyatt sache s'il s'adressait à lui ou au chien. Ça te dit une journée entre potes ?

\- T'es pas censé être au garage ? répliqua Wyatt en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai pris ma journée. On pourrait aller trainer du côté du terrain de basket ?

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments !

Boyd sourit.

Ils se rendaient très souvent ici lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Pour jouer au basket, pour attendre que le temps passe, pour flirter avec des filles de leur âge, pour tenter de changer le monde. Ici, ils avaient parlé de tout. De leurs parents méchants qui les forçaient à faire leurs devoirs, du dernier film à la mode, des filles, de ce qu'ils imaginaient pour leur avenir. Pour eux, ce terrain perdu au milieu de la ville était presque aussi important que le territoire de la meute où ils avaient grandi.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était occupé par d'autres adolescents, qui avaient pris leur place. L'immuabilité de la vie. Ils étaient une dizaine, ils criaient, se chamaillaient, jouaient au basket, affolaient les filles aux abords du terrain qui s'étaient déplacées jusqu'ici pour les regarder. Wyatt sourit, nostalgique. Boyd lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en souriant. Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent du terrain, attirant sur eux quelques regards. Dès que les plus jeunes reconnurent Boyd, ils l'acclamèrent, crièrent. Wyatt n'aurait jamais cru que son ami soit si populaire auprès des lycéens de la ville.

\- T'es leur idole, constata-t-il dans un grand sourire.

\- Toi parti à Seattle, fallait bien que je me trouve d'autres potes, répliqua Boyd en haussant les épaules.

Très vite, ils furent entourés par les plus jeunes, curieux de rencontrer cet homme qui accompagnait leur ami.

\- Wyatt, se présenta le jeune loup avec un sourire.

\- Jeune diplômé qui revient chez ses parents, précisa Boyd pour le mettre mal à l'aise – il savait que son meilleur ami détestait parler de lui.

\- Et il sait jouer au basket le jeune diplômé ? demanda un jeune homme qui dépassait tous les autres d'une tête, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Boyd pouffa de rire. Wyatt sourit, la fierté légèrement piquée. Etudiant sportif durant cinq années, il avait obtenu ses licences d'entraîneur en basket, en hockey sur glace et en Lacrosse. De ce fait, il avait tendance à penser que oui, il savait jouer au basket.

\- Faut voir, dit-il avec modestie. Si tu me laisses une chance de toucher le ballon.

L'adolescent face à lui sourit davantage, sûr de lui, tout en jonglant avec ledit ballon. Il avait une musculature déjà bien épaisse pour son âge, et des bras forts et longs qui lui donnaient certainement une allonge non négligeable lorsqu'il tirait au panier.

\- Une partie ? proposa-t-il avec assurance.

\- Ok, répondit Wyatt.

\- Yep ! confirma Boyd à son tour. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué …

Wyatt se retint à grande peine de ne pas rire. Il savait que Boyd n'avait pas besoin de sortir du territoire de la meute pour jouer au basket, puisque c'était lui qui avait tout appris à Claudia pendant que lui-même se trouvait à Seattle, et il n'était pas rare qu'il joue quelques parties avec Derek, Isaac, Juan et son père. Sa technique laissait certes à désirer mais il possédait une force incroyable et Wyatt savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses passes précises.

\- Alors ce sera à la première équipe qui marquera cent points, sourit celui qui leur faisait face. A cinq contre cinq.

Wyatt et Boyd se consultèrent brièvement du regard.

\- Ça nous va, confirma le chien-loup. Qui rejoint notre équipe ?

Les autres jeunes du groupe semblèrent hésiter avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avance. Des cheveux blonds dorés, des yeux bruns et un sourire lumineux, il était un peu petit pour le basket mais ses épaules larges et carrées devaient sans doute conférer à ses bras une force non négligeable. Wyatt lui sourit en retour, immédiatement confiant.

\- Logan, se présenta le plus jeune.

Boyd l'accueillit d'une bourrade amicale qui l'ébranla et le fit grimacer. Wyatt eut un sourire d'excuse. Son meilleur ami ne connaissait pas sa force. Deux autres garçon les rejoignirent, l'un un peu intimidé, l'autre très excité, et le match put commencer.

Pour s'amuser, Wyatt et Boyd jouèrent mal les premières minutes, laissant l'autre équipe prendre presque vingt points d'avance, ce qui démoralisa un brin leurs équipiers. Puis ils se comprirent d'un regard et changèrent complètement le jeu, ce qui irrita celui qui les avait défié et excita les jeunes filles à l'extérieur du terrain qui ne perdaient rien du duel sportif qui s'était engagé. Mais si les lycéens faisaient partis de l'équipe de la ville ça n'était pas pour rien, ils savaient jouer et donnèrent du fil à retorde à Wyatt qui, après plusieurs minutes, dû se débarrasser de son tee-shirt tant il transpirait. Le vêtement quittait à peine sa peau luisante qu'il entendit les jeunes filles crier, séduites. Peu de temps après, les autres joueurs firent de même les uns après les autres, gagnés par la fureur du jeu.

Score de quarante-quatre à cent, pour l'équipe de Boyd et Wyatt. Trois des autres joueurs leur serrèrent la main et leur sourirent, certains mêmes leur posèrent des questions, mais les deux derniers quittèrent le terrain sans se retourner ; l'un d'eux était celui qui les avait défiés, les poings serrés de honte et de colère. Finalement, ils s'installèrent tous aux abords du terrain, et sortirent des sodas d'une glacière pour reprendre leur souffle et laisser le vent léger sécher leur torse.

\- T'es entraîneur alors ? demanda l'un des jeunes à Wyatt.

\- J'ai la licence, répondit le jeune loup étendu sur le dos, accoudé dans l'herbe.

\- Je crois que le coach du lycée cherche un assistant.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ton jeu lui plairait, déclara un autre garçon en se penchant vers eux. Et tu pourrais nous apprendre plein de truc, comme cette passe de dingue pour les trois derniers points !

\- Grave !

\- Je vais y réfléchir, sourit simplement Wyatt.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?! lança brutalement Boyd en se redressant. T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Je viens de bosser cinq ans l'Enfer, j'aimerais bien me reposer.

Boyd grommela et se rallongea, les bras derrière la tête et le corps offert au soleil. Il détestait ce surnom, que Wyatt n'avait pas mis trop longtemps à trouver. L'Enfer, pour Dante … comprenait qui pouvait.

Wyatt ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il aimait cette fatigue intense après un effort bien plus intense. Il aimait se dépenser, se donner à fond dans ses matchs, y mettre toutes ses tripes et sentir ensuite la satisfaction de la victoire détendre chacun de ses muscles mis à mal. Soudain, une ombre lui cacha le soleil et il rouvrit les yeux, surpris et curieux.

Une jeune fille se tenait devant lui. Le soleil dans son dos plongeait les traits de son visage dans une légère ombre qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur et ses cheveux illuminés brillaient d'un éclat cuivré. Nerveuse, elle se triturait les mains et souriait faiblement. Wyatt la trouva mignonne. En tout cas, sa nervosité et sa timidité l'attendrirent.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je … je m'appelle Eliz … Lizzie.

Boyd se redressa brutalement, tel un diable sortit de sa boîte, et détailla la jeune fille des pieds à la tête. Puis sourit, amusé, et regarda Wyatt, curieux de voir comment il allait s'en sortir.

\- Salut Lizzie, sourit gentiment ce-dernier.

Elle rougit brutalement et eut un rire nerveux. Peut-être seize ans à peine.

\- Je voulais, tenta-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se lancer : enfin tu voudrais bien … on pourrait se promener, je veux dire … ou alors tu veux bien me donner ton numéro ?

Wyatt sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir et il sourit avec gentillesse. Elle sourit aussi. A quelques mètres d'eux, le groupe de jeune fille gloussait tout bas et suivait tout avec précision. Boyd, de son côté, dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Je suis désolé Lizzie, reprit Wyatt avec douceur, mais non.

L'adolescente retint son souffle et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Mais Wyatt savait que c'était à cause de la honte d'avoir été rejetée devant ses amies et les garçons de l'équipe, que par véritable tristesse. Alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il précisa :

\- J'ai vingt-trois ans, ce serait illégal.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une légère grimace désolée et la jeune fille rit, en lui assurant qu'elle comprenait, puis partit rejoindre ses amies en lui adressant un signe de la main et un sourire.

\- C'est dingue ça ! s'écria Boyd lorsqu'elle fut assez loin. Tu les attires comme des mouches, tu leur mets des vents mais non ! Elles t'aiment quand même ! Tu m'agaces.

\- Mais oui, concéda Wyatt en refermant les yeux.

Les plus jeunes qui les entouraient se regardèrent, à la fois surpris et émerveillés, puis l'un d'eux dit :

\- Faut vraiment que notre entraîneur t'engage !

.

Il était bientôt treize heures lorsque les lycéens, tiraillés par la faim, se décidèrent à quitter le terrain pour rejoindre la pizzéria. Boyd et Wyatt déclinèrent leur invitation. Il faisait chaud en cette journée d'août et ils avaient dans l'intention de profiter de la piscine qu'avaient installée Juan et Talia dans leur jardin pour y attirer leurs petits-enfants. L'un des plus jeunes, cependant, resta à leur côté. Il tourna ses yeux sombres sur Wyatt, qui arqua un sourcil. Il s'agissait du jeune Logan, discret mais à l'écoute de tout.

\- Ton nom, c'est Wyatt Hale c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Non, répondit le jeune loup, c'est Wyatt Stilinski.

\- Ah oui … mais t'es bien le fils de Derek Hale ?

Attentif, Boyd croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine. Wyatt sourit pour cacher sa gêne. Il n'aimait pas que les gens sachent. Ça les rendait craintifs, trop respectueux, comme s'ils avaient peur. Il sentait que ce jeune homme face à lui était un Canidé qui savait qu'il devait du respect au fils d'un alpha. Non pas que Wyatt en ait honte, mais ça rendait les relations sociales trop compliquées.

\- Oui, répondit-il néanmoins. Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai croisé Derek Hale un jour, répondit Logan en arborant toujours ce sourire confiant. Tu lui ressembles vachement.

\- On me le dit toujours.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi tu ne portes pas son nom ?

\- J'ai celui de mon autre père.

\- Ah. Désolé pour ces questions. Tu reviendras jouer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Logan les quitta et courut pour rattraper les autres. Wyatt en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement. L'attitude du garçon n'avait pas changé malgré ses affirmations, ça le rassurait. Boyd lui adressa un regard surpris, un sourcil haussé, puis ils partirent tous les deux dans l'autre sens, direction le territoire des Hale.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas vifs derrière eux les firent se retourner et ils virent l'un des jeunes joueurs s'arrêter à leur côté, essoufflé, un sourire timide aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues. C'était Ben, le joueur un peu intimidé qui avait joué dans leur équipe.

\- Excuses-moi, dit-il entre deux souffles, je pourrais te parler ?

Il adressa un regard furtif à Boyd qui comprit immédiatement et s'éloigna en soupirant. Wyatt sourit, se doutant un peu de ce qu'allait lui demander le plus jeune.

\- Je t'ai vu repousser Lizzie, commença Ben en rougissant encore plus – rougeur qui n'était pas seulement causée par l'effort de sa course brève, Wyatt s'en doutait. Et je … enfin, je suis désolé mais, je me suis dit que c'est peut-être parce que t'étais … attiré par les … tu vois. Moi je …

\- Je vais te faire la même réponse qu'à Lizzie, sourit Wyatt avec gentillesse, ce serait illégal. T'es trop jeune.

\- J'en parlerais pas.

\- Je sais. Et c'est justement parce que t'en parlerais pas. Faut te méfier de ce que tu ferais en silence pour quelqu'un de plus âgé. D'accord ?

Ben cligna des paupières, surpris. Mais le sourire rassurant de Wyatt lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se moquait pas, au contraire, il lui donnait un vrai conseil.

\- Oui, répondit-il, merci.

Et il fit demi-tour. Wyatt le regarda s'éloigner. Evidemment, il s'était interrogé sur sa sexualité une fois à l'adolescence – ayant deux papas, quoi de plus naturel ? Mais il en était très vite arrivé à la conclusion que, même si l'éventualité de devenir homosexuel ne le rebutait pas, il restait, pour le moment, essentiellement attiré par les femmes. Il se retourna et rejoignit Boyd, qui l'accueillit en grommelant, boudeur et jaloux :

\- Et il t'a remercié en plus ! Tu m'énerves !

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Wyatt se leva un matin pour trouver Stiles en retard, à moitié habillé, stressé et nerveux.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

\- Nan, un procès urgent ce matin et je me suis rendormis ! lui répondit son père. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon dossier … et Chanloup, il n'est pas levé ?

\- Euh … j'en sais rien. En tout cas j'ai croisé personne en haut.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai … bon, je vais le réveiller. Cherche mon dossier en attendant s'il te plait.

\- Quelle couleur de chemise ?

\- Bleue.

Stiles attrapa une tasse de café chaud et disparut dans les escaliers. Sitôt son père partit, Tony, qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, les jambes pendant dans le vide, se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Le dossier doit être dans son bureau, lui dit-il amusé.

\- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda son grand-frère.

\- Les dossiers qu'il cherche sont toujours dans son bureau, il les monte le soir pour ne pas les perdre.

Wyatt pouffa de rire.

\- Je vois, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, avant de se retourner pour demander à son cadet : pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Ç'aurait pas été drôle sinon, s'amusa Tony en retournant au livre qu'il lisait.

Wyatt retourna à l'étage. Le bureau de son père étant la première pièce, il y entra et trouva immédiatement le dossier tant désiré, posé bien en évidence sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il le prit et sortit de la petite pièce encombrée. La porte de la chambre de ses parents était entrouverte et laissait passer un rayon de lumière vif dans le couloir sombre. Il s'approcha, mais s'arrêta avant d'y entrer. Il entendait la voix de Stiles, qui tentait de convaincre Derek de se lever. Curieux comme un chiot, il pencha légèrement la tête pour regarder.

Stiles, accroupit près du lit, la tasse de café fumant à la main, était penché vers Derek qui, une jambe hors des couvertures, semblait encore dormir à point fermé.

\- Hey gros loup, disait Stiles tout bas, je sens que si je ne te force pas à te lever avant de partir, tu resteras là toute la journée.

Derek répondit d'un grognement rauque. Manifestement non, il ne dormait plus. Wyatt sourit. Il savait qu'il devait faire demi-tour et les laisser tranquille, mais il était trop curieux et aimait observer ces moments de tendresse entre ses deux papas. Il regarda alors Stiles approcher la tasse du nez de Derek, et l'entendit lui dire :

\- Sens-moi ça ! Mmh le bon café que je t'ai préparé !

Wyatt vit clairement Derek froncer le nez, puis entendit un grondement sourd et le loup enfouit son visage dans le coussin.

\- Bah quoi ?! lança Stiles, indigné. Il est très bon mon café !

Il but une gorgée. Son visage se crispa et il tira la langue, écœurée. Wyatt sourit. Il connaissait le café de son père : beaucoup trop amère.

\- Ah ! grimaça Stiles avant d'affirmer : très bon !

Un gloussement sortit des coussins. Stiles sourit, posa la tasse sur le sol et se pencha sur son compagnon pour s'approcher de son oreille. Il lui chuchota quelque chose que Wyatt n'entendit pas. Derek bougea alors : d'abord un bras, qu'il leva pour l'enrouler autour des épaules de Stiles, puis son visage émergea des coussins et il l'enfouit contre son cou. Il lui répondit en murmurant lui aussi, puis tout son corps bougea et il roula sur le côté, entrainant son compagnon avec lui.

Stiles rit et bascula sur le lit tout en disant :

\- Ah non mais pas tout de suite !

Il se retrouva sous le corps du loup, riant toujours. Wyatt s'éloigna, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Ce même amour, ce même lien.

Il retourna dans la cuisine. Tony n'avait pas bougé, toujours plongé dans son livre. Wyatt posa le dossier sur le sac de son père puis s'approcha de la cafetière mais changea d'avis au dernier moment. C'était Stiles qui avait préparé le café et il n'avait pas envie de s'abîmer l'estomac. Il opta donc pour un jus d'orange.

Stiles redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Le voyant, Wyatt pouffa de rire. L'état de son père disait clairement que Derek avait tenté de le déshabiller : sa cravate était de travers, un pan de sa chemise était sorti du pantalon et deux boutons étaient défaits, sans parler de ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

\- T'as retrouvé mon … ah ! Dossier ! Merci fiston.

\- Papa, appela doucement Wyatt en soupirant, alors que Stiles s'emparait vivement de la chemise bleue.

\- Hein ?

D'un coup d'œil, Wyatt attira son attention sur son apparence débraillée et, tout en grommelant sur ce « fichu-gros-loup-de-mes-fesses », Stiles remit de l'ordre à ses vêtements en sortant de la pièce. Un sourire aux lèvres, Wyatt porta son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres et adressa un regard à Toy. Toujours plongé dans son livre, le garçon n'avait rien vu.

Un claquement de porte les informa que Stiles avait quitté la maison mais, plutôt que de rejoindre sa voiture, il se matérialisa à la fenêtre, juste devant Tony. Attentif, curieux et amusé, Wyatt tendit l'oreille.

\- Hey la Croquette, dit son père au garçon assis sur le rebord. J'aimerais bien que tu sortes un peu des bouquins et que tu prennes l'air, il fait un temps superbe.

\- J'suis dehors là, se contenta de marmonner le garçon sans lever le nez.

Wyatt sourit. Il vit Stiles soupirer, passer son dossier de sa main droite jusque sous son bras gauche, puis s'emparer du livre de son fils et le refermer. De mauvaise grâce, le garçon leva le visage vers son père.

\- Mais euh, gémit-il en boudant.

\- J'ai fait l'effort de te préparer des exercices d'espagnol, reprit Stiles avec un sourire attendrit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'apprécierais que tu les fasses.

\- Mais ! J'aime pas les langues …

\- T'aimes pas les langues. T'aimes pas les maths non plus. Dans mes souvenirs, t'aimes pas plus la conjugaison, ni le sport … t'aimes quoi en fait ?

Tony se mit à battre des pieds dans le vide en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Mmh … j'sais pas, répondit-il finalement de sa voix la plus innocente. J'y réfléchis et je te dis ce soir.

\- Ok, sourit Stiles d'un air roublard. On en reparle ce soir, quand je corrigerais ton devoir.

\- Tu vas être en retard, papa, chantonna Tony.

\- Ah ! J'suis en retard !

Stiles courut vers sa voiture. Wyatt pouffa.

\- Mon livre ! cria son petit frère.

\- Je le garde, répliqua Stiles sur le même ton, déjà hors de vue.

Un bruit de moteur indiqua qu'il était sur le départ. Tony soupira, ramena ses jambes à l'intérieur de la maison et sauta du rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Je t'aide si tu veux, lui proposa Wyatt.

\- Ah ouais cool ! lui sourit son frère.

Mais des pas lourds dans les escaliers les informèrent que Derek se levait enfin. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Tony, qui oublia instantanément son grand-frère pour se jeter dans les jambes de son père, au bas des escaliers, en criant :

\- Papa chéri !

Le visage encore ensommeillé, Derek lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tony passa derrière lui, monta trois marches, puis se jeta sur son dos avec un grand sourire d'enfant et noua ses bras autour du cou de Derek qui, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par le poids de son fils sur ses épaules, salua Wyatt d'un sourire.

\- Je peux allumer la télé mon petit papa ? lui demanda Tony d'un air innocent.

\- Mmh mmh, acquiesça Derek avant de préciser, de sa voix rauque de sommeil : mais une heure pas plus.

\- Merci ! Tu me portes jusqu'au canapé ?

Alors Wyatt vit Derek sourire et partir vers le salon en portant Tony sur son dos, accroché à ses épaules et suspendu dans le vide.

.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, après s'être assuré que Tony se mettait enfin à son exercice d'espagnol, Derek proposa à son fils aîné de venir l'aider dans le garage, car il devait changer l'alternateur de la jeep de Stiles, ainsi que les plaquettes de frein. Evidemment, Wyatt accepta de bon cœur.

Retrouver le vieux véhicule lui fit monter un tendre sourire aux lèvres. C'était avec cette voiture qu'il avait appris à conduire ; avec elle qu'il avait eu son premier accrochage – avec une poubelle au coin d'une rue. C'est lorsqu'il posa la main sur la carrosserie usée à la peinture écaillée, qu'il réalisa que cette époque lui manquait terriblement ; celle où il était assez âgé pour comprendre que la vie était à la fois dure et belle, mais encore assez jeune aussi pour ne pas s'en inquiéter. C'était l'époque de ses dix-sept ans, lorsqu'Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Se refusant à y penser, il décida de se concentrer sur sa tâche une fois que son père eut ouvert le capot de la jeep.

Ensemble, ils travaillèrent plusieurs minutes et eurent tôt fait de se tâcher de graisse noire et de résidus tout aussi sombres. Ils parlèrent de l'occasion pour Wyatt de travailler en tant qu'assistant de l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket du lycée, dressèrent ainsi la liste des avantages et des inconvénients. Mais il y avait un inconvénient majeur, dont Wyatt préféra ne pas parler à son père : il risquerait de trop repenser à Elle. Déjà, quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il jouait sur le terrain de basket avec les plus jeunes, il avait cru entrapercevoir une silhouette parfois, dansant entre les rayons du soleil et les ombres des nuages. C'était sur ce terrain qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Ce simple souvenir, ce simple mot, fit remonter à son esprit la question qu'il se posait plusieurs jours auparavant. Il eut alors l'audace de la poser tout-à-trac à son père.

\- Comment papa et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien, tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon bien plus sale que ses doigts.

De surprise, Derek en lâcha le vieil alternateur qu'il inspectait minutieusement. Wyatt en resta coi. Jamais il n'avait vu son père laisser échapper quelque chose, jamais il ne l'avait vu trébucher et encore moins tomber – contrairement à Stiles qui, bien plus maladroit, était coutumier du fait.

Tout naturellement, Derek ramassa l'objet au sol, mais Wyatt vit que ses muscles étaient crispés et qu'il fuyait son regard. Le jeune homme en sourit. Il connaissait la fierté de son père. Cet épisode devait être particulièrement honteux pour que ça le gêne ainsi. Souriant toujours, il posa le torchon sale sur un tas d'outil et demanda :

\- Quoi, vous vous êtes percutés en bagnole ? Il a perdu l'équilibre et vous avez roulé-boulé au pied dans un escalier ? Il t'a renversé du soda sur la tête ?

Derek lui adressa enfin un regard et un sourire. Mais c'était un sourire forcé, un peu crispé, et ses yeux étaient fuyants.

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien utile que tu saches.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, l'intonation de sa voix aurait pu passer inaperçue. Mais pas pour Wyatt, si attentif aux émotions d'autrui. Derrière le calme apparent dans la voix de son père, il entendit clairement la gêne et la honte. Et il trouva ça étrange.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Tony s'incrusta à ce moment-là dans la conversation et sa voix fit presque sursauter les deux autres.

\- Papa ! appela-t-il, suppliant. Je ne comprends rien à l'exercice …

Derek se retourna pour adresser à son fils cadet une grimace compatissante.

\- Normal, c'est Stiles qui te l'a préparé, dit-il d'une voix redevenue chaleureuse. Tu paris combien qu'il est écrit en italien ?

Les deux frères gloussèrent de rire. Derek tendit le vieil alternateur à l'aîné de ses fils puis s'empara du chiffon sale.

\- Tu refermes ? lui demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

Wyatt acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre Tony, sortit pieds nus de la maison. Il resta songeur un instant avant de laisser l'objet tomber dans une caisse pleine de pièces défectueuses, puis abaissa le capot de la jeep. Il n'avait pas eu de réponses à ses questions, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il connaissait quelqu'un de bien plus expressif à qui il pourrait demander. C'était bien connu, Stiles ne parvenait jamais à garder un secret, et il était tellement facile de lire sur son visage, contrairement à Derek.

Mais son autre père rentrerait probablement tard aujourd'hui, aussi Wyatt avait-il la journée devant lui. Dès qu'il sortit du garage, il retourna dans la maison prendre une douche. Que pourrait-il faire aujourd'hui ? N'avoir que l'embarras du choix, sans contrainte, sans obligation, avait quelque chose de relaxant. Un instant, il pensa à partir en ville retrouver Boyd, mais ce-dernier était en plein travail et il connaissait son meilleur ami : facilement distrait. Finalement, il descendit dans le salon sans s'être décidé et trouva Tony allongé sur le ventre en travers du tapis, un nouveau livre à la main. La télé allumée diffusait les Looney Tunes en sourdine – Coyote était encore en fâcheuse posture.

\- Alors ce devoir d'italien ? demanda Wyatt à son petit frère en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Tony gloussa et répondit en battant des jambes :

\- Avec Chanloup j'ai tout compris, et papa avait fait plein de fautes de liaison dans l'énoncé.

Wyatt rit avec son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

\- « Dans les Forêts de Sibérie », de Sylvain Tesson, répondit immédiatement Tony avec entrain. C'est un français. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est sorti en France, mais il arrive seulement chez nous.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Ça fait au moins trois fois que je le lis !

\- J'en conclus que c'est bien alors.

\- Le film est sorti en sous-titré dans ce vieux ciné pas loin de la patinoire et j'aimerais trop le voir ! Mais papa et Chanloup travaillent tout le temps …

Le garçon laissa sa phrase en suspens et se mit à siffloter. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Wyatt tourna la tête vers la table de la salle à manger où Derek était installé devant une tasse de café et des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées. En plein travail, donc. Le loup releva les yeux et adressa à son aîné un regard amusé au-dessus de ses lunettes carrées.

\- Et si je t'emmenais moi ? proposa alors Wyatt.

\- C'est vrai ?! répliqua énergiquement Tony en bondissant sur ses pieds. Ouais, trop cool ! Papa on peut avoir des sous pour le pop-corn ? Je vais chercher les horaires de séance !

Derek n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite tornade excitée traversait la maison en direction des escaliers. Wyatt sourit et plongea dans les péripéties de Coyote face à Bip-bip. Puis il vit le livre, abandonné sur le tapis, se pencha pour le ramasser et lut au dos. Depuis le bureau à l'étage, Tony lui cria :

\- Y'a une séance dans quarante-cinq minutes !

\- Ok ! répondit fortement Wyatt.

Tony, lorsqu'il se plongeait dans un livre, parfois plusieurs heures d'affilés, n'émettait pas un son, ne faisait aucun geste. Dans ces moment-là, il ressemblait tellement à Derek. Mais, l'instant d'après, il était capable de sautiller partout en criant, excité, les yeux brillant d'une couleur miel unique sous ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il ressemblait alors totalement à Stiles. Wyatt avait très vite compris que lui-même ressemblait énormément à Derek, autant pour le physique que le côté secret et calme. Il n'avait hérité de Stiles que les grains de beauté et la générosité. Quant à Claudia …

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vu sa cadette depuis le début de la journée, il interpela son père pour lui demander :

\- Elle est où Claudia ?

Derek leva les mains, paumes vers le plafond, totalement impuissant, et répondit :

\- Quelque part à courir la truffe au vent, comme d'habitude.

Wyatt sourit. Claudia était sauvage, solitaire, autonome et très caractérielle. Quant à savoir de qui elle tenait ça … c'était un mystère.

...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma, c'était le milieu d'après-midi et le soleil était implacable. Eblouis, les deux frères choisirent de se réfugier sous une arcade où un marchand de glace ambulant s'était arrêté et, sous son insistance, Wyatt offrit à son cadet une glace à la noisette, tandis que lui s'en prenait une au café.

Excité et ravi de cette séance avec son aîné, Tony ne cessait de parler et de commenter le film, apparemment très heureux.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça m'a fait penser ? lui demanda finalement Wyatt après avoir croqué dans sa crème glacée. A ce livre que j'ai lu à l'université … « Into the wild » je crois. C'est à peu près le même thème, et il était très bien.

\- Connais pas, répliqua Tony en léchant sa glace.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voir à la librairie s'il y est ? Je te l'offre.

\- Ouais !

Ils quittèrent leur abri ombragé pour se jeter sous les rayons du soleil et eurent tôt fait de transpirer. Wyatt, qui savait son petit frère particulièrement sensible à la chaleur pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois tomber dans les pommes, le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en se disant qu'il aurait dû lui faire penser à prendre une casquette.

\- Je pourrais en profiter pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Chanloup, déclara soudainement Tony.

Wyatt reçu cette déclaration comme une gifle et poussa un gémissement désespéré en levant le visage vers le ciel, paupières fermées.

\- Ah ! gémit-il pitoyablement. J'avais complètement oublié ! C'est dans neuf jours !

\- Tu ne lui as rien acheté ? s'étonna son petit frère.

\- Nan, j'ai complètement zappé …

\- Et si on lui achetait un truc à deux ? Comme ça on pourra lui faire un gros cadeau.

\- Si tu veux, mais t'as une idée toi ?

\- Oui, la dernière fois il me parlait de l'expo de Niki de Saint Phalle à New York et il aurait bien aimé y aller mais il n'a pas pu, alors je pensais lui offrir le catalogue de l'expo, mais il coûte plus de cinquante dollars alors j'ai laissé tomber.

\- On va voir s'ils l'ont.

\- Mais j'ai que vingt dollars sur moi …

\- Pas grave, je mettrais le reste.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à travers le centre-ville de Beacon Hills, déserté par ses habitants en ce mois d'août, car la majorité d'entre eux avaient préféré gagner les plages des côtes californiennes. Un instant, Wyatt craignit que la librairie ne soit fermée, mais ils eurent de la chance. Une vieille dame ronde aux cheveux blancs les accueillit depuis le fond du magasin, les bras encombrés de livres qu'elle était occupée à ranger. Ayant fini leurs glaces, les deux frères purent chercher tout à loisir.

\- J'ouvrirais une librairie plus tard, lâcha soudainement Tony, le nez dans un bouquin.

Wyatt sourit. Il n'en doutait pas. Ils cherchèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que Tony ne s'exclame, tout content, en pointant du doigt quelque chose au-dessus de lui :

\- Il est là !

Son grand-frère attrapa l'énorme volume sans difficulté, tout de même étonné de son poids, et le feuilleta. Puis dut reconnaitre que Tony avait eu une vachement bonne idée, Derek allait adorer ça. malheureusement, le livre qu'il avait voulu offrir à son frère ne se trouvait pas dans le magasin mais la librairie leur commanda sans difficulté, en leur assurant que le livre serait là trois jours plus tard.

Ils ressortirent dans les rues brûlantes de la ville, un joli paquet cadeau dans les bras, satisfaits de leur trouvaille.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda brusquement Tony.

\- Dix-sept heures, répondit Wyatt après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Tu veux aller quelque part ?

\- Papa doit être à la maison ! On peut rentrer ?

Surprit par cette demande, Wyatt acquiesça néanmoins et ils prirent la direction du parking du centre-ville, à quelques rues de là ; mais, en chemin, quelqu'un leur barra la route. Surpris au milieu du trottoir, les deux frères s'arrêtèrent face à un inconnu qui leur adressait un sourire sincère et séduisant que Wyatt cru reconnaître. Puis il se souvint, et sourit à son tour.

\- Salut, déclara chaleureusement le jeune homme face à lui, tu te promènes avec ton petit frère ?

Wyatt ouvrit la bouche, prêt à les présenter, mais le nouveau venu le prit de vitesse et tendit la main à Tony en disant :

\- Je m'appelle Logan.

\- Tony, souffla le garçon en acceptant la poignée de main.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Le visage de son petit frère était entièrement rouge, de la base du cou jusqu'aux oreilles. Un coup de chaud ? Le soleil tapait fort. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que son cadet s'évanouisse en pleine rue, ce genre de chose lui faisait trop peur.

\- Tony Stilinski ? demanda Logan avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Non, Hale ! répliqua vivement Tony en relevant le menton.

\- Ah.

Les yeux de Logan glissèrent sur le paquet cadeau que portait Wyatt.

\- Une fête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

\- Un anniversaire, répondit le loup, troublé.

\- Désolé, je vous retarde ! Et faut que j'y aille. A plus !

Et il s'en fut comme il était apparu, comme s'il glissait hors de leur champ de vision. Wyatt le suivit du coin de l'œil en reprenant sa route, son petit frère sur les talons. Ce gars était bizarre. Il se pointait avec son sourire enjôleur, naïf – trop naïf peut-être – posait ses questions puis s'en allait. Cette rencontre fortuite lui laissa comme un sentiment d'insécurité, d'étrangeté.

Il adressa un regard curieux à son petit frère, toujours aussi rouge et apparemment troublé.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, répondit évasivement Tony avant de lui demander plus franchement : tu le connais ? Il est au lycée ?

\- J'crois pas, il a presque mon âge je pense … et je l'ai rencontré y'a quelques jours sur le terrain de basket … t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir quand même ?

Agacé, Tony leva les yeux au ciel. La surprotection dont il était l'objet de la part de Derek, et les inquiétudes constantes de la part de Stiles le concernant, le gênait toujours.

\- Mais non, souffla-t-il.

Wyatt arqua un sourcil, pas convaincu. Ils entrèrent dans le parking.

Non loin, quelqu'un les suivait des yeux.

...

Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison, Tony, redevenu lui-même, insista pour cacher le cadeau d'anniversaire de son père sous son tee-shirt. Le livre étant trop épais et plus large que son propre torse, il ne passait évidemment pas inaperçu derrière le fin tissu, et Wyatt s'en amusa.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Effectivement, Stiles était rentré. Il avait déboutonné sa chemise, passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, et tenait une bouteille de bière dans sa main droite, à moitié assis sur le dossier du canapé. Il se détourna de la télé dans laquelle il était plongé pour adresser à ses deux fils un grand sourire fatigué mais content.

\- Hey ! lança-t-il.

\- Pas le temps je reviens ! cria Tony avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de l'étage.

Derek sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là et regarda son fils cadet disparaitre, un sourcil arqué. Stiles pouffa de rire.

\- A mon avis, ce qu'il y a sous son tee-shirt, c'est pour toi, s'amusa-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Son compagnon sourit sans répondre, puis accrocha une bouteille d'eau à sa ceinture. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de jogging.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux manger ce soir ? lui demanda Stiles avant qu'il ne gagne la porte d'entrée.

\- J'en sais rien, surprend-moi, répondit Derek par-dessus son épaule.

\- T'as le goût du risque !

Une fois le loup partit, Stiles s'en fut dans la cuisine. Wyatt le suivit pour se servir un jus d'orange frais.

\- Alors ce procès ? demanda-t-il à son père alors que ce-dernier sortait une poêle d'un placard.

\- Les doigts dans le nez jusqu'au trognon ! répondit énergiquement Stiles avec un grand sourire. Encore un malfaiteur derrière les barreaux !

Wyatt sourit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Wyatt évoqua brièvement cette opportunité de travailler en tant qu'assistant de l'entraîneur de basket du lycée, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait eu la même conversation avec son autre père le matin-même. C'est alors que lui revint autre chose en mémoire. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le frigo, il demanda à Stiles, tout en fixant attentivement son visage qu'il voyait de profil :

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment toi et Chanloup ?

Stiles, en train de boire une gorgée de sa bière, le goulot aux lèvres, fut si surpris qu'il recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, arrosant généreusement la vitre de la cuisine, alors fermée. Puis il s'étouffa et se mit à tousser. Wyatt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais cela l'interpela également. Ses deux papas avaient réagi exactement de la même façon. Pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il de si honteux ?

\- Ah merde, gémit Stiles en toussant, le visage rouge. J'ai craché partout !

A grand renfort de gestes frénétiques, il entreprit de nettoyer la vitre en évitant de répondre à son fils.

\- Papa a eu pratiquement la même réaction que toi, mais en moins barge, déclara celui-ci.

\- Bah c'est que … j'sais pas si ça vaut vraiment la peine que tu saches.

\- Ouais. Et il m'a dit la même chose aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça tout à coup ?

La brusque agressivité de Stiles le surprit mais Wyatt ne se démonta pas. les sourcils froncés, il insista.

\- Mais tous les enfants veulent savoir ça non ? demanda-t-il vivement.

\- T'es plus un enfant, s'entêta son père sans même le regarder.

Le sujet abordé ne lui plaisait manifestement pas, et Wyatt trouvait ça de plus en plus suspect. Que s'était-il passé pour que même Stiles en ait honte ?

Des bruits de pas vifs dans les escaliers raisonnèrent brusquement dans toute la maison avant que Tony ne déboule dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une feuille en main, qu'il brandit.

\- Mon exercice d'espagnol ! lança-t-il vivement. J'peux récupérer mon livre ?

Surpris, un chiffon imbibé de bière dans la main, Stiles se retourna, un sourcil arqué.

\- Quel livre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bah celui que tu m'as pris ce matin.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, interdit. Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Désolé ma Croquette, souffla-t-il avant de grimacer, je l'ai laissé au bureau.

Tony en resta muet de stupeur et de désenchantement, la tristesse se disputant à la colère sur son visage juvénile.

\- J'suis désolé Croquette ! lança alors Stiles, qui ne savait manifestement plus où se mettre. Je retourne au bureau demain, et promis promis !, je te le ramène ! Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, ce soir je te fais des boulettes de fromage de chèvre grillées, qu'est-ce t'en dis ?

Tony fronça les sourcils et, prudemment, demanda :

\- C'est toi qui fais la cuisine ce soir ?

Stiles fit la moue.

\- Ouiiiiiii, répondit-il.

\- Alors non merci, tu sais pas les faire.

Wyatt ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et Stiles grimaça mais accepta la critique.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, il y eut des pas dans le vestibule, et Claudia parut dans la cuisine, écorchée et ébouriffée. Sa lèvre était fendue et l'une de ses pomettes, gonflée, bleuissait déjà.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança Stiles, abasourdi. Tu t'es encore battue ?!

\- Avec qui cette fois ? demanda seulement Wyatt.

\- Le grand retour de Rocky Balboette ! s'amusa Tony, toute colère oubliée.

Sa sœur lui adressa un regard assassin, véritablement effrayant sur son visage congestionné, et le garçon se tassa sur lui-même en se protégeant derrière son exercice d'espagnol.

\- Ah, soupira encore Stiles. Quand Derek verra ça !

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée de la maison se referma, puis il y eut des pas lourds et Derek arriva à son tour dans la cuisine. Et à voir l'expression de son visage, il n'était pas content du tout. Silence dans la pièce.

\- J'ai vu, dit simplement le loup d'une voix grave.

Wyatt comprit alors que le père et la fille s'étaient rencontrés dehors. Il regarda Derek prendre Claudia par les épaules en lui disant qu'ils allaient soigner ça et discuter, puis entendit la jeune fille répondre d'un grognement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Stiles lança, tout guilleret, en direction du plus jeune de ses fils :

\- Et des escalopes au citron alors, hein ?

...

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Wyatt eu beau reposer la question, tenter de savoir, rien n'y fit. Ni Stiles ni Derek n'accepta de lui révéler comment ils s'étaient rencontrer, et Stiles en arriva même à s'énerver en lui demandant-ordonnant de ne plus poser cette question. Car il n'avait pas à savoir. A cette phrase, que son père laissa échapper malgré lui, la curiosité de Wyatt doubla. Il fallait qu'il sache. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'y avait-il eu entre eux de suffisamment gênant pour que Derek détourne honteusement le regard, et pour que Stiles s'énerve ?

Wyatt dû se résoudre à poser la question à une troisième personne. Quelqu'un de suffisamment naïf pour ne pas voir le piège qu'il lui tendrait. Quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de Stiles pour connaître toute l'histoire.

C'est par une journée grisâtre, lourde et humide, que Wyatt se rendit chez son parrain. Il prit bien soin, avant de frapper à la porte, de se composer un visage défait et une expression hébétée ; aussi, lorsque Scott lui ouvrit, il lui demanda tout de suite :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je, balbutia Wyatt avant de déglutir et dire : j'ai appris pour … mes parents. Ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment … comment ils se sont rencontrés.

Scott grimaça, soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis il le regarda avec énormément d'empathie, comme s'il lui demandait pardon avec les yeux, avant de lui demander en silence s'il se sentait bien. Wyatt, de son côté, mima autant que possible le jeune homme trop stupéfait pour parler.

\- Bon, soupira encore son parrain en s'effaçant sur le côté. Viens, entre.

Wyatt entra. Kira lui souhaita la bienvenue depuis son jardin avant de s'en retourner à ses chiens, des petits bergers australiens qu'elle élevait avec son mari. En l'entendant parler si bas, il devina que le petit dernier de leurs enfants, son filleul, devait dormir car c'était l'heure de la sieste. Quant aux trois autres, ils étaient sans doute sortis.

\- Assieds-toi, l'invita Scott une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon.

Wyatt se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soupira puis se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Son parrain s'installa à ses côtés, joignit les mains et prit une grande inspiration, troublé, ne sachant que dire. Entre ses doigts, Wyatt lui adressa un coup d'œil. Scott McCall avait, comme Stiles, quarante ans, mais il avait malheureusement hérité des gênes capillaires de son père – des gênes blanchissants, comme disait Stiles – et ses cheveux ainsi que ses poils, auparavant si noirs, étaient aujourd'hui constellés de blanc. Wyatt appréciait. Selon lui, cela lui donnait un côté mature crédible et charmant mais Stiles, lui, profitait de la moindre occasion pour se moquer.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Un instant, Wyatt crut que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, car il ne savait maintenant plus quoi dire. Que faire pour forcer Scott à prendre lui-même la parole ?

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps. Apparemment, sa position prostrée fut plus efficace que n'importe quel mot.

\- Tu sais, déclara finalement Scott de lui-même, d'une voix douce, grave et basse. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, l'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui …

Il soupira. Se frotta les yeux. Et lorsqu'il reprit, il était plus dur.

\- Je ne te cache pas que pour moi, Derek est le seul responsable, et que je lui en veux toujours. Quoi que, lui en vouloir est peut-être excessif … nan c'est pas vraiment que je lui en veux, sinon tu … enfin. C'est que … pour moi il mérite pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui. Enfin …

Il soupira encore, apparemment perdu dans ses explications. Wyatt releva la tête. Alors c'était pour ça que son parrain et son père ne s'entendaient pas ? Devenu adolescent, il avait remarqué, évidemment, que ces deux-là ne se côtoyaient que parce qu'il y avait Stiles, et qu'ils ne se portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi, jugeant que ça ne le regardait pas, et préférant, de façon générale, éviter les conflits. Mais de là à imaginer que cette animosité venait de là ! De la rencontre entre Stiles et Derek !

Scott soupira encore, tendu. Puis lui proposa un verre d'eau. Wyatt accepta. Il n'allait pas le harceler de question, ç'aurait été suspect, aussi se résolut-il à attendre. Son parrain partit dans la cuisine, y resta quelques minutes, puis revint avec deux verres. Wyatt but en silence, en tentant au maximum de paraître trop stupéfait pour réellement se rendre compte de ses gestes.

\- Figures-toi, reprit Scott en entremêlant ses doigts, que quand Stiles m'a dit que lui et Derek étaient ensembles, bah j'étais dans le même état que toi. Je ne comprenais pas. D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas …

Wyatt, s'il s'évertuait à regarder dans le vide, comme s'il était trop surpris pour parler, tendait l'oreille avec avidité. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il voulait à tout prix comprendre pourquoi Scott était si acerbe, si en colère en parlant de ça. Et ça, même si une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en entende davantage.

\- Stiles a beau dire l'inverse aujourd'hui, continua Scott avant de soupirer et de reprendre : moi je pense toujours que … ok, d'accord, ils étaient bourrés tous les deux, mais on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que c'était un viol !

Sursautant, Wyatt se tourna vivement vers son parrain. Ce-dernier braqua son regard noir et profond sur lui et leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Stiles ne te l'a peut-être pas présenté comme ça, dit-il vivement, mais moi c'est comme ça que je le vois ! Et je parie qu'il ne t'a même pas parlé du kidnapping ?

\- Le kidna … quoi ? bégaya Wyatt. Mais … un … viol ?

Scott fronça les sourcils. Wyatt sentait son cœur cogner très fort dans sa poitrine tandis que, dans sa tête, c'était la confusion la plus totale. Viol ? Kidnapping ?!

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Scott, le faisant presque sursauter.

\- Je … non ! Non ça ne va pas ! explosa Wyatt, les yeux larmoyants. C'est quoi cette histoire de viol ?!

\- Mais ! Tu m'as dit que tu savais !

\- J'ai menti tonton !

Wyatt se leva du canapé, pâle comme un linge. Il se sentait vaseux, nauséeux. Le même mot ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête : viol.

Scott soupira puis grogna, pas tout à fait ravi d'avoir été pris au piège.

\- C'est pas vrai, gronda-t-il, agacé. Stiles me faisait souvent ce coup-là, et moi comme une pomme je tombe toujours dans le panneau !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?! lui demanda encore Wyatt avec brusquerie.

\- Ecoute … tu devrais plutôt demander à Stiles, ou Derek.

\- Je leur demande depuis des jours et ils ne veulent pas me répondre !

\- Ça …

\- Dis-moi.

Ils se fixèrent. Scott hésita un instant, puis répondit finalement :

\- D'accord. Mais promets-moi d'en parler avec tes parents.

Et il lui raconta tout.

...

Comment faire ? Comment faire face, lorsque tout ce sur quoi vous avez basé votre vie, votre enfance, vos souvenirs, ne sont que des mensonges ?

Wyatt avait l'impression d'être un étranger au fond de lui-même. La maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, et qui avait toujours été pour lui une tanière, un refuge sûr en cas de problème, était aujourd'hui voilée et enténébrée par le mensonge et la fausseté. Qui était-il en réalité ? Un enfant né d'un viol, voilà ce qu'il était.

Scott avait su relativiser, avait tenté de le rassurer. Après tout, ses parents s'aimaient aujourd'hui. Stiles avait choisi de pardonner à Derek et de faire sa vie avec lui, n'était-ce pas le plus important ? Wyatt tentait de s'en convaincre. Mais il en était incapable.

Derek et Stiles ne se connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ivres. Alors pourquoi Stiles avait-il pris la décision de terminer cette grossesse non-désirée ? Pourquoi l'avait-il gardé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il élevé ?! Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Derek après tout ça ?!

En réalité, Wyatt était un enfant non-désiré. Claudia et Tony, quant à eux, avaient été voulus, attendus.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ? Un accident ?

Il rentra tard ce jour-là, après avoir déambulé lentement dans les rues entre la maison de Scott et le territoire Hale.

Hale.

Tout ça expliquait-il pourquoi Stiles n'avait jamais voulu porter le nom de Derek ?

.

La tête pleine de question, le cœur lourd de tristesse, il franchit la porte la tête basse. Ses parents étaient seuls dans le salon ; ils dressaient la table ensemble pour le dîner et semblaient se chamailler gentiment, comme souvent.

\- On ne va quand même pas lui passer un collier autour du cou ? demandait Derek avec un sourire.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliquait vivement Stiles. Comme ce truc que t'as porté à la cheville, quelque chose qui nous servirait à la localiser.

\- Stiles, c'est une adolescente, pas une fugitive.

\- Un jour on aura de gros problèmes.

Manifestement, ils parlaient de Claudia.

Wyatt tentait de convaincre ses jambes de bouger, de le porter ailleurs, jusqu'à sa chambre par exemple, mais ces traitresses refusaient de faire un mouvement. Et lui, il était incapable de quitter ses pères des yeux. Plusieurs jours plus tôt, ils lui avaient paru si complémentaires, si bien l'un avec l'autre ; leur relation lui apparaissait différente aujourd'hui. Y pensaient-ils eux aussi ? Repensaient-ils à tout ça lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient en tentant de se faire discrets, où lorsqu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, le soir, sur le perron en été ou devant la télé en hiver ?

Soudain, Stiles releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fils, toujours figé dans le vestibule. Un grand sourire, ce grand sourire si nigaud qu'il lui avait toujours vu, étira ses lèvres.

\- Hey p'tit loup ! l'appela-t-il énergiquement. T'étais où ? Boyd est passé, il te cherchait.

\- Je …, hésita Wyatt avant de détourner le regard. Je monte dans ma chambre je … j'ai mal à la tête.

Il disparut dans les escaliers. Stiles et Derek se regardèrent. Evidemment, les questions que posait leur fils depuis quelques jours les inquiétait, et ils n'ignoraient pas que, un jour ou l'autre, il leur faudrait lui parler, lui dire, lui expliquer. Mais, parce qu'ils ignoraient comment aborder un sujet aussi sensible, ils avaient repoussé l'échéance. Avaient-ils trop attendu ?

Le téléphone sonna.

Dans sa chambre, Wyatt tournait en rond, troublé, perdu. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute : ses parents s'aimaient, et il avait toujours cru être né de cet amour. Mais que penser maintenant ? Il n'avait pas été conçu dans l'amour. Il n'était pas né dans l'amour.

\- Wyatt ?

Le jeune homme, arrêté debout devant la fenêtre, se retourna. Le visage de Stiles, à la porte, était grave et inquiet. Et il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'est que c'était du sérieux. Il s'adressait à tout le monde dans cette maison en utilisant des surnoms : gros loup, p'tit loup, croquette et Rocky Balboette. Lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas …

\- Scott vient d'appeler, révéla-t-il en entrant doucement. Il m'a dit que vous aviez parlé tous les deux.

\- Bien obligé d'aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre, gronda Wyatt en détournant le regard, puisque vous ne vouliez rien me dire.

Stiles ne répondit rien à cela et vint vers lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il lui prit gentiment le bras. Son fils ne se dégagea pas et baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir réagi si brutalement.

\- Désolé, lui dit son père. Je sais qu'on aurait dû t'en parler, t'expliquer mais … c'est pas facile de discuter d'un sujet pareil.

\- Oui mais, tenta Wyatt avant de relever les yeux, je suis un accident, c'est ça ?

Le regard de Stiles se fit plus dur, et il répliqua vivement :

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ne redis jamais ça ! Jamais t'entends ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as gardé prêt de toi ?! renchérit immédiatement son fils. Scott m'a dit les problèmes que tu as eu, pendant la grossesse et … et après.

\- Oui, ça a été dur. Mais, si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Wyatt, cette fois, ne répondit rien. Ses yeux, encore une fois, s'embuèrent de larmes. C'était ce qu'il avait eu envie d'entendre. Et pourtant, il ne ressentit pas le soulagement qu'il avait espéré.

\- Je suis qui alors ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Notre fils, répondit Stiles sans aucune hésitation. Dès que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, je t'ai aimé, et dès que j'ai vu Derek te sourire, et quand j'ai compris qu'il ferait tout pour toi, j'ai su qu'il serait un bon père et un très bon compagnon.

\- Mais … c'était un … un …

\- Non. Enfin, pas pour moi. Il ne m'a pas violé. C'est ce que Scott affirme, et c'est ce qu'il pense, parce qu'il n'était pas là quand ça s'est produit. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. On était ivre, on était perdu … lui, il s'était fait embrigadé par le CRED, et moi je venais d'être transformé en androgynus sans le vouloir alors … c'était un acte désespéré, appelons-le comme ça.

Wyatt soupira. Se dégagea de la main de son père et s'assit sur son lit. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas mouillés. Il ne pleurait pas, mais sa voix tremblait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi de me garder, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi tu n'as pas avorté ?

\- Inconsciemment, je t'aimais déjà, lui répondit simplement Stiles en s'installant à ses côtés. Fiston, je voudrais être sûr que tu n'en veuilles pas à Derek.

\- Et comment ?! Il nous a kidnappés !

\- Il nous a protégés. Son alpha l'a obligé. Désobéir à son alpha est impensable pour un loup, tu devrais savoir ça. Mais, pour nous, il l'a défié, et il est devenu un alpha lui-même pour nous sortir de là.

\- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas son nom alors ? Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mariés ?

\- Ah. C'est ça qui te chiffonnes ?

Stiles sourit et se gratta vigoureusement le crâne avant de répondre.

\- Je ne peux pas changer de nom p'tit loup, parce que c'est le tien. C'est mon père qui a rempli ton certificat de naissance et qui a mis Stilinski comme nom de famille. Et Derek ne m'a jamais demandé de prendre son nom, il a compris sans même qu'on ait besoin d'en parler.

\- Je pensais que …

\- Ecoutes. Derek a pris beaucoup de risque pour nous sortir tous les deux d'une situation très dangereuse. Pour Scott ça n'excuse pas tout mais, encore une fois, il n'était pas là. Il accepte difficilement Derek. Malgré qu'il ait fait de la prison pour nous. Enfin, pour nous …

\- De la prison ?!

Etonné, Wyatt fixa son père, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il a fait de la prison ?! répéta-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Ah … Scott ne t'a pas parlé de ça, sourit Stiles, amusé malgré tout. Ça lui ressemble bien, tiens. T'avais quatre ans quand ton grand-père a arrêté Derek pour l'envoyer en prison.

\- C'est papi qui a arrêté papa ?!

\- Oui.

\- Bah merde …

Encore une fois, Wyatt se frotta les yeux, mais cette fois paupières fermées. Stiles sourit et lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

\- Ouais, affirma-t-il. Papi … Derek a fait dix-huit mois de prison. On lui rendait visite presque tous les mois.

\- M'en rappelle pas.

\- T'étais un petit louveteau. T'adorais aller là-bas, t'étais toujours super excité, et puis les autres détenus t'adoraient. Derek est devenu célèbre là-bas grâce à toi.

Stiles souriait à ce souvenir et, en le regardant, en voyant ce sourire attendri et fier, Wyatt compris.

Il comprit que, toutes ces années, il avait eu raison. Ses parents s'aimaient. Leur histoire avait mal commencé, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des circonstances difficiles, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient unis comme personne. Les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, leurs taquineries constantes, ces échanges discrets qu'ils avaient parfois, sous forme de chuchotements, tout était sincère et disait le profond attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il sourit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était fier d'être leur fils.

Et maintenant, malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il l'était toujours.

.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, accompagné de Stiles, il chercha le regard de Derek. Ce-dernier, debout près de la table où Tony et Claudia s'étaient installés, collés de près par Woody, lui adressa un regard étrange.

Jamais Wyatt n'avait vu ce regard chez Derek Hale. Un regard plein d'espoir, un peu effrayé aussi, et presque suppliant.

Alors une boule d'émotion lui monta dans la gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que son père s'en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait. Les années avaient passé, mais la culpabilité était toujours là. Aussi, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il s'avança et prit Derek dans ses bras, qui lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte en soufflant de soulagement.

Par-dessus l'épaule de son père, il adressa un regard à Stiles, qui lui sourit, content et soulagé aussi. Et il sourit à son tour.

Il était Wyatt Stilinski. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

...

 _4 mois plus tard …_

Les choses ne revinrent pas à la normale tout de suite. Malgré que Wyatt fit comprendre à ses parents, et à Derek surtout, qu'il acceptait cette part de leur passé à laquelle il était lié malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser souvent. Et maintenant, parfois, il voyait dans les yeux de Derek que ce-dernier y pensait lui aussi lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, et ça créait quelques moments de gêne. Des moments auxquels ils s'habituèrent.

L'âge adulte n'est jamais facile.

Wyatt, parce que ça représentait une aubaine, s'était présenté à l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket du lycée deux semaines avant la reprise des cours et, dès que l'homme vit de quoi il était capable, il l'engagea. Wyatt n'était qu'assistant, mais il appréciait ces journées passées auprès des jeunes à leur apprendre, leur transmettre ce qu'il savait.

Avec ce qu'il savait maintenant, il avait compris que la vie était complètement imprévisible. Stiles et Derek avait vécu une histoire compliquée, pas évidente à partager, pourtant ils étaient deux part d'une même âme, à un point que c'en était parfois étonnant. Leur rencontre méritait d'être tenue secrète. Tout était arrivé sans qu'ils le veuillent, sans qu'ils le calculent. De ce fait, Wyatt lui-même arrêta d'attendre, de chercher. Il avait eu vingt-quatre ans, mais il ne désespérait pas de trouver un jour, lui aussi, une personne avec qui tout partager.

Décembre approchait désormais. Il neigeait.

Il n'avait eu aucune aventure depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills. N'en avait pas eu non plus durant ces années au campus universitaire. Un peu de tendresse, d'amour, commençait à lui manquer, mais il attendait. Ça arriverait bien assez tôt.

Et il pensait de moins en moins à Elle. D'ailleurs, un matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il y repensa, il tenta de faire apparaître son visage derrière ses paupières closes. Mais il lui avait échappé. Ses traits l'avaient fui, avaient refusé de la faire apparaître. Elle s'était effacée. Et il s'était senti comme … libéré.

Ce matin-là, entre deux entrainements, il quitta le lycée pour prendre un café deux rues plus loin. Un petit troquet calme et rétro qu'il appréciait qui lui permettait de relâcher la pression et de se calmer après les efforts de la journée. La chevelure constellée de flocon de neige, il poussa la porte et s'ébroua.

Le reconnaissant, la vieille dame un peu ronde qui s'occupait du service lui sourit et leva l'index, habitude qu'elle avait prise pour lui signifier qu'elle allait lui apporter son café tout de suite. Il s'installa alors, souriant, à une petite table près d'une grande fenêtre, et regarda les rues se couvrir d'une fine couche blanche. Qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en tourbe brune, collante et froide, au fil de la journée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et il réchauffait ses mains autour de sa tasse de café lorsque quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre. Il tourna la tête, étonné, et fixa le visage ridé et souriant qui le surplombait. Ce visage rond, ces yeux pétillant et ce nez épaté lui disaient quelque chose.

\- Wyatt ? lui demanda le vieil homme d'une voix graveleuse.

Comme du papier de verre frottant sur du gravier. Dès qu'il l'entendit, Wyatt sourit, agréablement surpris.

\- Monsieur Fauvet ! lança-t-il en se redressant. Mais je croyais que vous aviez déménagé à San Diego !

\- Ah mais je suis revenu depuis un petit moment, répliqua l'homme avec un grand sourire. Et tu te souviens de ça ! Tu as toujours eu une mémoire étonnante.

\- Bah j'étais très triste quand vous êtes parti. Asseyez-vous ! Vous avez le temps qu'on discute un peu ?

\- Bien sûr mon garçon, je te remercie.

Le vieil homme se glissa de l'autre côté de la petite table, un peu gêné par son ventre de cinquantenaire, et retira son bonnet de laine. Ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement gris, et cela rappela à Wyatt comme le temps avait passé. Huit ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le temps ne l'avait pas épargné, comme tout homme de son âge, et son visage arborait bien plus de rides que dans son souvenir. Néanmoins, il était toujours vêtu des mêmes vêtements : un gilet brun recouvrant une chemise blanche et une cravate, rouge en ce jour, ainsi qu'une veste en tweed rougeâtre un peu usée. Et ces tâches de peinture, immortelles, au bout de ses doigts.

\- Vous prendrez un café ? proposa Wyatt.

\- Avec plaisir mon garçon.

Wyatt sourit et fit signe à la femme derrière le comptoir, qui lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Une bouffée de nostalgie avait envahi le jeune loup. Il l'avait toujours appelé ainsi durant son enfant, puis à son adolescence : mon garçon.

Ils parlèrent un moment, de tout ce qui leur était arrivé durant ces huit années. Wyatt eut plus de choses à raconter que le vieil homme, mais ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

\- Quoi ? lança finalement le jeune homme, stupéfait. Vous ne faites plus d'exposition ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop de travail et d'organisation mon garçon, répondit l'autre avec un soupir. Et à mon âge, tu sais, je peints bien moins qu'avant. Mais alors, tu as complètement arrêté le dessin ?

\- Oui. C'est que, après votre départ, je ne voulais pas d'un autre professeur alors j'ai progressivement arrêté. Je me suis totalement tourné vers le sport.

\- C'est bien dommage. Tu ne dessines plus du tout alors ?

\- Pour être franc ça doit faire six ans que j'ai plus touché un crayon … en fait dès que je suis arrivé sur le campus.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé.

\- Vous avez repris votre atelier ?

\- Oui, je l'ai rouvert l'an dernier quand je suis revenu. Et toi, quatre mois que tu es revenu et c'est la première fois que nous nous croisons !

\- Oui.

Ils se sourirent. Ils parlèrent encore.

Le vieil homme lui avoua que, s'il avait quitté Beacon Hills, c'était à la demande de sa femme, qui avait voulu s'installer à San Diego afin de se rapprocher de leur fils, qui venait d'avoir son premier enfant, et la vieille dame ne voulait rien rater de l'enfance de sa petite-fille. Leur fils, représentant commercial, ayant finalement déménagé non loin d'ici après une mésaventure financière à San Diego, ils étaient revenus ici.

\- Tu pourrais revenir à l'atelier si tu veux, lui proposa finalement son ancien professeur.

\- Oh vous savez, dessiner ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant, avoua Wyatt, un peu gêné. De toute façon, j'aurais trop peur de constater les dégâts.

\- Bon. Mais si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de dessiner. Je suis à la recherche d'un modèle masculin.

Pour appuyer son propos, le vieil homme le détailla du regard.

\- Et je dois t'avouer que le sport t'a réussi, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Merci, rigola Wyatt. Mais je n'ai jamais posé …

\- Tu sais comment ça se passe, tu en as vu des modèles quand tu venais avant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et puis, je ne fais ça qu'en amateur maintenant, je suis à la retraite, et les gens qui viennent à l'atelier ne cherchent qu'à passer un peu le temps, je n'ai plus de futurs artistes. Alors, rien de professionnel. Et ça te donnera peut-être envie de reprendre le crayon !

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- Je ne donne plus qu'un cours par semaine maintenant, le jeudi après-midi.

Wyatt sourit. Pas d'entraînement de basket le jeudi après-midi, seulement, parfois, des matchs amicaux avec d'autres années ou d'autres établissements. Mais, cette époque et cette passion pour le dessin étaient derrière lui depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi accepta-t-il ?

Parce que revoir ce vieil homme, pour qui il avait eu tant de respect enfant, alors qu'il s'imaginait artiste, avait fait revenir de vieux rêves. La nostalgie de l'atelier sentant la peinture fraîche, l'alcool à brûler, la colle, le papier mâché. Il eut envie de sentir ça à nouveau. Alors il dit oui.

...

C'est ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouva dans ce même atelier, assaillit par toutes ces odeurs, souriant comme un enfant, vêtu seulement d'un jean.

\- Merci d'être venu, lui dit encore le vieil homme, merci encore.

Fatigué de lui répondre que ce n'était rien, Wyatt se contenta cette fois de poser une main sur son épaule maigre. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans l'atelier, son ancien professeur en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait arrêté les expositions et les cours dans les établissements réputés, peu de personnes venaient ici, et les rares qui venaient avaient son âge, échangeaient des potins entre deux coups de pinceau, ou bien n'avaient que cinq ans et mettaient ledit pinceau non pas sur la feuille, mais dans la bouche. Alors, revoir Wyatt lui fit un bien fou.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Non ça va, répondit Wyatt, torse nu au milieu des chevalets.

\- Tu es sûr ? Sinon je monte le chauffage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira.

\- Très bien. J'ai placé le podium ici, au milieu. Tu veux bien t'y installer ?

Wyatt acquiesça et se posa sur une grande boîte dure recouverte d'un drap bleu nuit et de coussins noirs. Il se pencha en arrière, s'appuya sur le coude du bras droit, posa son pied et releva le genou de la jambe droite sur lequel il posa son bras gauche. Sa jambe gauche, elle, était posée simplement, et son pied pendait dans le vide. Il tenta de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible. Heureusement, sportif comme il était, il pouvait supporter ça pour au moins deux heures sans craindre les crampes.

La séance commença dans une atmosphère joyeuse, le professeur allant d'un chevalet à l'autre pour regarder la progression de ses élèves et leur donner des directives. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des femmes assez âgées, la bonne quarantaine, qui, ravies de voir un beau jeune homme torse nu devant elles, s'appliquaient en échangeant des impressions.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Wyatt avait fini par plonger dans ses pensées. Il y eut alors des bruits de pas vifs dans les escaliers menant à l'atelier et la porte s'ouvrit vivement, le faisant sursauter. A la dernière minute, il se retint alors qu'il avait eu le reflex de se tendre, comme s'il allait se tourner. Seuls ses yeux bougèrent, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à un rythme plus rapide.

Et l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet, violente. Ça sentait la neige et le froid, bien sûr, mais aussi les épices et quelque chose de plus salé. Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez et sa peau se couvrit immédiatement de chair de poule. Ça sentait le caramel au beurre salé.

\- Excusez-moi professeur ! lança une voix à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Le bus était en retard.

\- Aucun problème Tallulah, l'heure a à peine commencé, répondit le vieil homme avec gentillesse. J'ai installé ton chevalet. Fermes la porte s'il te plait, ou bien ce cher Wyatt va nous attraper un rhume.

\- Pardon !

La porte se referma. A l'entente de cette voix, Wyatt avait frémit. Une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, car il avait été placé dos à la porte d'entrée face à la baie vitrée, et pourtant quelque chose en lui gronda à le faire trembler. Un jour, Derek lui avait dit que son loup, très instinctif, avait su avant lui que Stiles était son compagnon pour la vie. A ce moment-là, Wyatt n'avait pas compris. Pour lui, c'était simplement une autre façon de dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre ; et comment ce loup, qui n'était finalement qu'un esprit hérité de gênes millénaires, aurait pu « savoir » ? Ça l'avait fait doucettement rire. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

Car, rien qu'en sentant cette odeur, rien qu'en entendant cette voix, il se sentit tout tremblant, aussi faible qu'après un match de douze heures.

Et soudain, elle fut là, devant lui. La voir lui coupa le souffle plus efficacement qu'un coup de poing. Rencontrer son regard assourdit brutalement le monde autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient deux billes d'agate noires et profondes légèrement étirés en amande sur un visage rond, tout en courbes douces, sur une peau brune et veloutée. Et ses cheveux …

Rapidement noués en une queue de cheval lâche qui pendait sur son épaule droite, emmêlés dans une écharpe rouge, ils étaient aussi noirs, brillants, lisses et raides que de l'huile. Incontestablement, une descendante des indiens d'Amérique de l'ouest ou du nord.

Soudain, ses pommettes hautes et rondes se colorèrent de rouge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il la détaillait, et elle détourna le regard, intimidée. Elle s'installa à son chevalet après avoir retiré son manteau vert sombre et son écharpe en laine, et rejeta sa longue chevelure dans son dos. Ses cheveux tombèrent jusqu'à ses reins telle une rivière de nuit, et Wyatt sentit qu'il frissonnait de nouveau. Il avait envie de sentir leur douceur sur sa peau, de les toucher. De la toucher.

Il eut de la chance : le chevalet de la demoiselle se trouvait légèrement sur le côté, et non directement face à lui, aussi n'avait-il qu'à bouger légèrement les yeux pour la voir. Il conclut rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que son visage ou ses cheveux qui le séduisaient. Son corps était rond, tout en formes généreuses, et paraissait si doux, si moelleux. Elle était loin des critères de beauté de cette époque ; d'ailleurs, lui-même avait plutôt regardé les femmes minces et longues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais elle était différente. Elle paraissait si chaude, si tendre. Si innocente aussi.

Elle rougissait toujours, sentant certainement qu'il la regardait. Ou alors, c'était le dessin qui la gênait.

Le reste de la séance s'écoula avec une terrible lenteur pour Wyatt, qui eut bien du mal à rester immobile pendant une heure et demie. Elle était à portée de main, mais pour l'instant il était incapable de bouger.

Finalement, le vieux professeur de dessin annonça la fin de l'atelier et il y eu des soupirs de soulagement, des sourires et, déjà, les différents élèves commençaient à s'échanger leurs dessins. Tous semblaient ravis.

Wyatt se redressa. Il était terriblement ankylosé, mais aussi incroyablement fébrile. Il hésita un instant. Elle restait à l'écart, les sourcils légèrement froncés, concentrée sur son dessin. Et ne le vit pas approcher. Son ombre la recouvrit et elle releva les yeux. Il se sentit alors brusquement léger. Comme s'il flottait. Il sourit.

\- Je peux regarder ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle se tassa légèrement sur elle-même et acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Ses hautes pommettes rondes, sur lesquelles il avait terriblement envie de passer l'index, s'étaient de nouveau colorées de rouge.

Il se plaça à ses côtés, se pencha légèrement, et regarda le dessin. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Même si le portrait n'était pas terminé – impossible en moins de deux heures de temps – c'était une parfaite représentation de lui, si précise qu'il avait l'impression de regarder une photo en noir et blanc en cours de développement.

Il siffla d'admiration sincère.

\- Ouah, se contenta-t-il de dire en se redressant. C'est superbe.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux pour le regarder.

Le cœur de Wyatt s'envola dans sa poitrine.

\- Tallulah c'est ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Là, elle le regarda. Elle semblait indécise. Prudente.

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je m'appelle Wyatt, se présenta-t-il.

\- Oui.

Evidemment, le vieux professeur les avait inconsciemment présentés tout à l'heure. Wyatt se racla la gorge discrètement. Elle était tellement intimidée qu'il avait peur de lui faire peur.

\- Tallulah ? appela soudainement le vieil homme en s'approchant d'eux. Il est presque dix-neuf heures, ça ira pour rentrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répliqua la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Mais, il y a encore des bus à cette heure-là ?

\- Non. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de marcher.

\- Par ce temps ?

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la baie vitrée. De gros flocons de neige voilaient le noir de la nuit. Les yeux de Wyatt tombèrent sur Tallulah, debout à ses côtés. Elle était plus petite que ce qu'il avait cru, plus d'une tête de moins que lui, et ses hanches larges lui dessinaient des fesses rebondies dont la vision le fit déglutir.

\- Ne sors pas dehors par ce temps, déclara le professeur de dessin, le tirant de sa contemplation. Je vais t'appeler un taxi.

\- Non ne vous dérangez pas ! répliqua vivement la jeune femme, gênée. Ça ira, je vous assure !

\- Mais …

\- Je suis en voiture, déclara Wyatt, attirant sur lui leur regard. Je peux la raccompagner.

Tallulah rougit de nouveau et détourna encore le regard. Le jeune loup se sentit frémir. Il avait envie de la protéger, de la caresser.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Wyatt, sourit le vieil homme.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Tallulah le regarda finalement et le remercia du bout des lèvres, intimidée. Il lui sourit simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wyatt, rhabillé, accompagnait la jeune femme jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se sentait un peu euphorique, comme s'il était ivre.

Et soudain, il entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit venir des papillons dans le ventre. Un son clair et chaud, comme une musique d'été. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient et brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle avait ri.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en serrant contre elle son carton à dessin. C'est que … je ne t'imaginais pas avec ce genre de voiture.

Wyatt regarda son véhicule et sourit à son tour. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il prenne la vieille Jeep de Stiles.

\- Elle paie pas de mine c'est sûr, déclara-t-il, mais elle fait partie de la famille.

Sans répondre, elle s'approcha, souriant toujours. C'est en silence qu'ils s'installèrent dans la Jeep. La voir dans cette voiture lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle regarda le tableau de bord, amusée, puis l'habitacle, le plafond, la portière.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet. Timide, elle répondait à ses questions d'une petite voix, mais ne lui en posait pas elle-même. Il la conduisit jusqu'aux HLM de la ville, étonné de voir qu'elle vivait là, et arrêta sa voiture au square qu'elle lui indiqua.

\- Tu y vas tous les jeudis à l'atelier ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle attrapait la poignée.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, le nez rouge de froid. J'arrive toujours une demi-heure en retard à cause des horaires de bus quand je sors du lycée, mais monsieur Fauvet est gentil et il ne me fait payer qu'une heure, et pas une heure et demie.

Wyatt serra le volant plus fort. Il était prêt à lui proposer de la raccompagner à chaque fois. Mais, au lieu de ça, après avoir entendu ça, il lui demanda en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible :

\- Tu es au lycée ?

\- Oui en première, répondit-elle avant de baisser les yeux, et de dire, gênée : et toi tu … tu entraînes l'équipe de basket c'est ça ?

\- Je suis l'assistant de l'entraîneur en fait.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu sur le terrain.

Wyatt ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ça se bousculait dans sa tête.

Voyant que son attitude avait changé, et devinant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Tallulah ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa de la voiture. Puis elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement, referma la portière délicatement et lui tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner. Sa silhouette aux courbes tendres s'estompa derrière les flocons. Elle marchait en baissant la tête et en serrant son carton à dessin contre elle pour protéger ce qu'il contenait des éléments.

Wyatt déglutit. La regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus en vue, et même lorsqu'il ne la vit plus. Puis il soupira. Et renifla.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle son odeur de caramel au beurre salé et d'épice.

Elle était au lycée. En première. Elle avait seize ans, peut-être dix-sept. Son âge lorsqu'il avait fréquenté une femme bien plus âgée.

Il entendait déjà Derek lui dire, moqueur :

\- Retour à l'envoyeur !

...

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, tiraillé par la détresse, il décida de partager, avec ses pères, ses déboires sentimentaux, trop lourds à portés pour lui tant il ne savait que faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il crut, Derek se contenta de lui adresser un sourire tristement compréhensif. Ce fut Stiles qui, autoritaire, pointa un doigt sur lui pour lui dire :

\- Attention jeune homme ! On garde son joujou dans son pantalon ou je me fâche !

* * *

Vous l'avez impatiemment attendu et le voilà !

Oui. Je sais. C'est triste. Buzz-Buzz est mort. Mais hey, c'est un chien, et dites-vous qu'il a eu une belle vie ! Pis y'a Woody pour le remplacer :P

Alors, z'avez trouvé comment ?

Si j'ai eu du mal, je pense que c'est parce que je suis brutalement passée à un autre personnage, et me retrouver dans la tête d'un Wyatt adulte m'a perturbé. Du coup, j'suis pas satisfaite de ce bonus. Je le trouve brouillon. Mais j'allais pas le retourner dans tous les sens pendant des années, alors zut-flûte, voilà.

Leur vie de famille vous a plu ?

Je sais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il a fallu que Stiles et Derek aient la part belle, surtout au début. Je pense que pour les 2 derniers bonus, je vais faire pareil, une sorte de petite intro comme ça avec eux ;) Tiens bah justement, pour vous parler de ces 2 derniers bonus, sachez qu'ils seront bien plus courts que celui-là car ils ne seront en fait qu'une seule et même "histoire", mais de deux points de vus différents à la suite : Tony d'abord, puis Claudia. D'ailleurs, vous les avez aimés ces deux-là ? :D

Et mon Boyd, il vous plait ? :D Quant à Tallulah, la pauvre n'apparait qu'à la fin, pourtant c'est un personnage que j'ai adoré créé et travaillé, mais elle reviendra dans la suite :) Si si !

Et dites-moi, le Logan là ... Logan, Logan ... ça vous rappelle pas que'que chose ? :P

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Désolée pour cette attente, je ne vous promets rien pour la suite mais je pense que ce sera plus rapide à venir ;)


	23. Bonus 5 - Comme ton père

**Bonus 5**

 **Comme ton père**

Le matin, au levé, ses deux petits monstres comme les appelait Stiles, étaient terribles. Entre Tony, aussi lent que Derek au réveil, et Claudia, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il lui demandait, les départs à l'école étaient … sportifs. Mais il y avait pire. Oh oui, il y avait pire que les matins. Il y avait les soirées, il y avait l'heure du dîner, de la toilette, et du dodo. Et ça, en plus d'être sportif, c'était une épreuve pour leurs nerfs. Autant ceux de Stiles que ceux de Derek.

Claudia, très excitée par sa journée d'école et encore pleine d'énergie, criait et boudait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le droit de sortir jouer, et ne manquait pas de courir partout une fois libérée de la contrainte du goûter, sans oublier de crier plus fort bien entendu. Tony, au contraire, éreinté par sa journée, s'endormait partout et le garder éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il eût pris un bain et mangé était un véritable combat. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard que le mois dernier, le petit garçon de quatre ans s'était endormi dans son bain, ne se réveillant même pas lorsque sa tête avait coulé à pic, et si Derek n'avait pas été aussi attentif, l'enfant se serait sans doute noyé.

Heureusement, il y avait aussi de bons moments plein de gaieté, de rire et, parfois, de tendresse. Comme ce soir-là justement.

Stiles s'était levé et débarrassait la table tandis que Derek s'évertuait à faire avaler aux jumeaux leur dessert : une compote de pomme que leur grand-mère leur avait gentiment préparé et apporté dans l'après-midi. Mais ni Tony ni Claudia n'étaient réceptifs à la pâtée verte présente dans leur bol : le petit garçon, assit sur les cuisses de son père et appuyé sur le torse de ce-dernier, se laissait lentement glisser vers le sommeil, alors que la petite fille, taquine, assise sur sa chaise face à eux, battait des pieds et se contentait de touiller sa compote du bout de l'index.

\- On utilise sa cuiller jeune fille, la gourmanda Derek.

La petite attrapa le couvert et, tout en fixant son père, un sourire de lutin aux lèvres, se mit à taper dans sa compote.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que Tony se faisait plus lourd contre lui, signe qu'il s'endormait, et il n'osait pas élever la voix de peur de l'effrayer. Et ça, Claudia l'avait sans doute compris, aussi continua-t-elle à donner des coups dans sa compote, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à éclabousser la nappe qui recouvrait la table.

\- Claudia, gronda Derek d'une voix basse et vibrante. Arrêtes ça ou je me fâche …

Mais la petite louve continua en souriant encore plus. Elle le testait. Derek le savait. Claudia n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, c'était une future alpha et, plus que les autres, elle testait sa patience autant que les limites de son autorité.

Seulement, dans ce genre de jeux, elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'avait pas un papa, mais deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! lança Stiles en revenant de la cuisine, furibond.

Claudia sursauta, dardant sur son autre père des yeux surpris, puis cligna des paupières, la cuiller figée en l'air.

\- On ne joue pas avec sa compote ! la gronda encore Stiles. Tu te tiens tranquille et tu manges ! Sinon, demain matin, pas d'Avengers à la télé.

L'enfant se renfrogna mais eut le bon sens d'obéir. Boudeuse, elle plongea la cuiller dans sa compote avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche en bougonnant.

Tony bougea dans les bras de Derek et bâilla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Son père baissa les yeux sur lui et, attendrit, le regarda se frotter les yeux, heureux de voir ses joues roses et rebondies donner cette forme si enfantine à son visage constellé de quelques grains de beauté.

\- Tu veux un peu de compote ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Tony ?

\- Mmmmh, répondit simplement l'enfant avant de bâiller à nouveau.

\- Manges ta compote.

\- Mmh mmh pas …

\- Quoi ?

Mais le petit avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Derek, à gestes mesurés, reposa dans le bol la cuiller qu'il tenait et vint, de l'index, lui caresser la joue. Son fils frémit sous la chatouille et gloussa avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son bras. Derek sourit.

Tony était en bonne santé bien sûr, et il était aussi vif et curieux qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans devait l'être, mais Derek savait, instinctivement, qu'il était fragile. Plus petit que sa sœur, plus doux aussi, il était moins résistant. Et le fait qu'il ne termine presque jamais ses repas l'inquiétait un peu. Du moins, le loup s'inquiétait. Car, dans la nature, les louveteaux avaient besoin de manger pour être forts.

\- Mmh pas 'ompote, coquette, déclara brusquement Tony, la voix étouffée dans le tee-shirt de son père.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il avait oublié à quel point assister à l'apprentissage du langage d'un enfant était adorable. Si, à l'époque de sa rencontre avec Wyatt, il ne comprenait pas un mot sur trois, là il était fier de dire qu'il avait fait des progrès. Seulement, parfois, lesdits progrès n'étaient pas suffisants et il restait impuissant. Comme maintenant.

\- C'est quoi des coquettes ? demanda-t-il à son fils en lui frottant affectueusement le dos.

Pendant ce temps, Claudia continuait d'enfourner sa compote en grommelant. Et Stiles avait tourné son attention sur son compagnon et son fils, suivant leur échange avec un sourire amusé.

\- Des coquettes, reprit le petit garçon en relevant légèrement le visage. Coquettes com' Buzz.

\- Ah ! répliqua Derek, heureux d'avoir décodé. Des croquettes ! Mais non, on ne va pas te donner les croquettes de Buzz ! La compote c'est meilleur pour toi.

\- Nan, veux coquettes.

Stiles rit, se pencha sur eux et déposa un baiser sonore sur la nuque de son petit garçon, qui sursauta et gloussa de rire avant de s'enfouir de nouveau contre Derek.

\- C'est toi ma croquette, lui dit-il affectueusement en déposant un deuxième baiser, mais cette fois dans la masse noire et impressionnante de ces doux cheveux de bébé.

Soudain, Claudia coupa court à cet instant de tendresse : elle balança rageusement sa cuiller à l'autre bout de la table, puis s'écria tout en tapant du poing :

\- Nan ! En veux puuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Inutile de préciser qu'elle fut effectivement privée, le lendemain matin, de son dessin animé préféré.

 _..._

 _3 ans plus tard …_ (ndla : à partir de la fin du bonus précédent ;))

L'adolescence est difficile pour tout le monde. Même pour ceux qui semblent passer le cap avec facilité. Car elle amène des questionnements, des doutes, des remises en question, des prises de conscience. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit qu'il s'agit d'une crise. La crise d'adolescence. Universellement connue.

Tony Hale fit la sienne assez tardivement, en tout cas bien après celle de sa jumelle. Dès l'âge de onze ans, Claudia devint pour ses parents une source continuelle de problèmes, de rendez-vous chez le proviseur et de face-à-face avec d'autres parents, mécontents que leurs enfants aient été frappés par une petite sauvage. Tony, lui, attendit d'avoir quinze ans. Et la sienne fut plus sombre, plus introspective.

Il franchit cette étape cruciale de sa vie lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était différent. Derek était un loup. Wyatt était un loup. Claudia était une louve. Lui, non. Lui, il était comme son père. Comme Stiles. Et si, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ça ne le dérangeait aucunement, un jour il réalisa que cela le dévalorisait aux yeux de beaucoup. Il le réalisa en entrant au lycée.

\- Un Hale ? Ça ?!

\- Il n'est pas de la même famille que Claudia, c'est pas possible.

\- Le fils de Derek Hale ? N'importe quoi !

\- Hey p'tit con, t'as vraiment cru que t'arriverais à nous faire croire que tu fais partie de la meute Hale ?

Il entendait ça tous les jours. Au tout début, cela le toucha tellement qu'il en pleurait très facilement, et sa détresse n'échappa évidemment pas à ses deux papas, qui firent tout pour le consoler et le rassurer. Ce qui, loin d'arranger les choses, les aggravèrent. Car ainsi Toy prit conscience qu'il était terriblement faible et fragile en comparaison de son frère et de sa sœur. Après ça, ce furent bon nombre d'autres défauts qui se dévoilèrent à lui.

Une personne en particulier le renvoyait à sa propre médiocrité. Une personne qu'il avait longtemps adulée.

Le pire, ce n'était pas la protection étouffante de Derek, ni même la tendresse débordante de Stiles, ou encore l'indifférence méchante de Claudia, à laquelle il s'était habitué. Le pire, c'était la perfection de Wyatt.

Wyatt était beau, fort, intelligent, gentil ; il se faisait des amis de tout le monde et n'avait jamais un mot méchant à la bouche. A ses côtés, petit à petit, Tony avait fini par se sentir terne, fade. Quelconque. Intelligence moyenne, physique plutôt banal, et trop timide pour se lier d'amitié, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son grand-frère qui, travaillant depuis trois ans pour l'équipe de basket du lycée, imposait sa marque, laissait les garçons bouche-bée et les filles admiratives. Mais les têtes ne se retournaient pas sur Tony. Lui, il était invisible.

Tout ça l'avait rendu distant envers Wyatt, alors qu'ils étaient si proches avant – du moins autant que deux frères ayant dix années d'écart pussent l'être – et ça le rendait triste. En colère contre lui-même et son propre ressentiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. C'était plus fort que lui. En présence de Wyatt, il se dévalorisait.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré ne pas grandir, rester tel qu'il était à onze ou douze ans, innocent, seulement intéressé par le bonheur de se retrouver avec ses parents, avec son frère, et avec les livres. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait que les livres. Les histoires qu'ils contenaient le faisaient rêver, lui permettant de vivre, par procuration, les aventures d'hommes et de femmes qui osaient faire ce que lui n'osait pas : prendre la vie à bout de bras et l'envoyer valser. Avec eux, il pouvait être lui-même sans en avoir honte.

C'est pour ça que, lorsque quelqu'un lui accorda un peu d'attention, il ne prit pas garde et tomba dans un piège vieux comme le monde.

...

Une tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter et le garçon bondit presque sur ses pieds en refermant brusquement l'ouvrage dans lequel il était plongé. Dès qu'il vit le sourire lumineux et les yeux noisette de celui qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors ? lui demanda l'autre garçon en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le banc. Encore seul ?

\- Quoi ? répliqua simplement Tony avant de se mettre à rougir.

Idiot. Imbécile. Rien de mieux à répondre que « quoi » ?! Wyatt aurait déjà engagé la conversation, et Claudia aurait dit quelque chose de marrant, d'un peu sarcastique, qui les aurait ensuite fait rire, comme : « t'as deviné ça en voyant qu'y'avait personne d'autre avec moi ? ».

Sa sœur tout craché, ça. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche de nouveau, le nouveau venu lui demanda :

\- Tu lis quoi ?

Tony baissa les yeux sur son livre puis resta muet. Que dire ? Je lis un livre ? Ce serait trop moqueur non ? C'est l'histoire de ? Trop moralisateur. Je ne sais pas ? Trop bête !

\- Je peux ? demanda l'autre avec un sourire.

Tony lui passa l'ouvrage en acquiesçant et son vis-à-vis lui sourit. Le cœur du jeune Canidé bondit de nouveau. Ce sourire, il en était tombé amoureux alors qu'il avait à peine treize ans.

Logan. Un ami de Wyatt qu'il avait rencontré par hasard, et pour qui il avait immédiatement eu le béguin. Mais il l'avait caché. A tout le monde. A ses parents, son frère et sa sœur, et surtout à Logan. Il en aurait parlé à des amis avec joie, mais il n'avait aucun ami. A la limite, une jeune fille de sa classe, un peu bizarre, qui restait avec lui parfois, mais ils n'échangeaient que le strict nécessaire.

Il avait conscience que c'était ridicule de souffrir ça en silence. En parler directement à Logan, mettre les choses au clair, qu'elles soient dites et non pas tues, qu'il soit fixé, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il était trop lâche, et, de plus, savait ce que serait la réponse de Logan : « t'es mignon mais … ». Il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre ça. Stiles ne cessait déjà de lui répéter qu'il était mignon, qu'il était sa petite croquette, et Tony trouvait de plus en plus vexant d'être appelé ainsi. Ça lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un loup, lui. Qu'il n'était rien, pour la meute.

\- C'est chouette, déclara Logan en lui rendant son livre après en avoir lu le dos, coupant court à ses réflexions. Pourquoi tu t'isoles comme ça au milieu du parc, tout seul ?

\- Bah pour être seul justement, répliqua derechef Tony en posant son livre sur ses genoux, puis il rougit de sa propre audace.

Ce genre de sarcasme propre à Claudia le mettait mal à l'aise, mais parfois les mots allaient plus vite que ses pensées. Comme Stiles. Comme son père. Il frémit. Logan rit brusquement, un éclat de rire clair qui rebondit sur les arbres et le fit sourire.

Logan était comme ça. Franc, spontané, toujours à rire et à sourire. Tout le contraire de lui. C'était un être lumineux, le genre de personne à qui il aurait aimé ressembler. A qui il aurait pu ressembler, si seulement ses années lycée n'avaient pas été entichées par les moqueries des autres jeunes, et leur dédain.

\- Moi aussi j'aime être seul parfois, reprit alors Logan sans se départir de son sourire. Ça permet de penser au calme.

\- Surtout quand c'est bruyant à la maison, renchérit Tony en regardant ses pieds.

\- Ah ? Il se passe quoi chez toi ?

\- Une amie est revenue. Elle était partie en _road trip_ , faire le tour des Etats-Unis, elle est revenue hier soir et depuis, c'est le bordel.

Encore une fois, Logan rit. Il ne chercha pas à savoir de qui parlait Tony, ne lui posa aucune question à ce sujet et ne lui demanda pas non plus comme allait Wyatt ou Claudia. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Logan ne s'inquiétait que de lui. Il lui parlait comme s'il était une entité unique, et non pas le membre négligeable de la meute la plus forte de Californie. C'était aussi ce genre de respect qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux.

\- Et le lycée ? lui demanda-t-il finalement. Ça va mieux ?

Immédiatement, Tony se rembrunit. Un jour, dans un moment de faiblesse, alors que Logan l'avait surpris pleurant dans ce même parc, il lui avait parlé des insultes et du harcèlement qu'il subissait au lycée, de Claudia qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider, l'ignorait même, et de sa honte qui était telle qu'il n'osait plus en parler à ses parents. Aussi, régulièrement, Logan lui demandait comment les choses se passaient.

En réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ces balourds, reprit alors Logan d'une voix douce. Ils sont jaloux c'est tout.

\- Jaloux ?! renchérit vivement le garçon, avant de grimacer, sceptique. Et de quoi ?!

\- De toi. De ton ascendance. De ta chance.

\- Une chance de quoi ? D'être le mouton noir d'une famille, d'une meute où chaque membre a plus de charisme que mon petit doigt ?!

Logan pouffa de rire et, doucement, posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Tony frémit. C'était la première fois. La première fois que Logan osait le toucher. Plusieurs fois en trois ans, il l'avait vu amorcer quelques gestes, pour s'arrêter toujours avant, mais cette fois, il ne rêvait pas, sa main était belle et bien posée sur son bras.

Logan sembla s'en rendre compte lui aussi et resta immobile, surpris de son propre geste, et referma la bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Tony regarda les longs doigts blancs posés sur la manche rouge de son sweat à capuche, puis releva les yeux et croisa le regard du chien-loup à ses côtés. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge soudain serrée. Les yeux noisette de Logan brillaient avec une intensité qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vu, et son cœur, une nouvelle fois, s'emballa.

\- Tu, tenta Logan avant de reprendre son souffle. Je suis désolé …

Le garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre, immobile. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Mais, avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir davantage, Logan se pencha et l'embrassa. Tony fut si surpris qu'il ne fît pas un geste, complètement immobile. Les lèvres étrangères sur les siennes étaient douces, tendres et légères. Avant qu'il ait pu penser plus avant à ce qui lui arrivait, Logan s'écarta. Son souffle était court et ses yeux, brusquement, s'étaient assombris.

\- Désolé, lui dit-il d'une voix grondante. J'aurais pas …

\- C'est rien ! répliqua immédiatement Tony.

Ses joues étaient si chaudes qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elles soient écarlates. Logan sourit, un peu tristement.

\- Non c'est pas rien, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il retira sa main et Tony sentit son cœur se serrer. Logan soupira, passa une main lente dans ses lumineux cheveux blonds, et le regarda.

\- Ça fait au moins deux ans, tenta-t-il avant de lever le visage vers le ciel et de soupirer. Deux ans … que tu … me plais.

Tony retint son souffle alors que son cœur faisait une cabriole dans sa poitrine. S'il avait su il aurait déclaré ses sentiments bien plus tôt !

\- Je me suis dit qu'attendre quatre ans, jusqu'à ce que t'ais dix-huit ans, ce serait pas long, reprit alors Logan en le regardant de nouveau. Mais … désolé, j'ai pas réussi.

\- C'est pas grave je te dis, répondit encore Tony, la voix rauque.

Les yeux de Logan étaient devenus sombres à nouveau, et faisaient souvent le va-et-vient entre son regard et ses lèvres.

\- T'as seize ans j'en ai vingt-quatre, déclara-t-il brusquement avec un sérieux déconcertant. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Ça va, j'suis pas idiot, soupira Tony en abaissant peu à peu ses barrières olfactives.

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre. Qu'il l'acceptait. Alors Logan l'embrassa encore, sauf que cette fois son baiser fut plus profond. Tony sentit cette langue étrangère passer la barrière de ses lèvres et frémit. Un frissonnement qui le prit des pieds à la tête, jusqu'aux endroits les plus profonds de son corps. Principalement au creux de sa poitrine, mais aussi de son ventre.

...

Un jour, il fut assez grand pour comprendre qu'un homme ne pouvait avoir des enfants que s'il était transformé. Dans le cas des thérianthropes, en androgynus. Et il avait deviné que Stiles, parmi ses deux papas, avaient été celui qui avait subi cette transformation. Aujourd'hui, certes, il ne l'était plus, et il ressemblait maintenant à un homme comme les autres malgré ses deux grossesses – quoi qu'un peu plus maternel peut-être – mais, dès qu'il sut que c'était possible, Tony en fut chamboulé. Parce qu'il trouva ça étrange, d'abord. Evidemment. Qu'un mâle accepte d'être transformé, même temporairement, en femelle, avait quelque chose de « contre-nature » disaient certains. Mais, maintenant, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui la tête légère comme un ballon et le cœur palpitant de contentement, il s'y intéressa d'une autre façon.

Pourquoi pas ? Si le compagnon de sa vie était un homme, il était dès lors tout à fait normal que l'un des deux transforme son corps, qu'ils puissent avoir une famille !

Il sut assez vite, surtout lorsqu'il entra au lycée, qu'il préférait les hommes. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, elles lui faisaient même peur – la faute à Claudia, peut-être ? – mais, là aussi, il n'en avait jamais parlé. En avait-il besoin, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être Stiles et Derek l'avaient-ils deviné ? Après tout, il ne leur avait jamais rien demandé sur les filles, n'avait jamais parlé de l'une d'elle comme étant son « amoureuse » durant son enfance. Ils s'en doutaient peut-être. Quelle importance ?

Plus rien ne comptait ce soir que la sensation des lèvres douces de Logan sur les siennes et celle, plus forte, de ses mains sur ses hanches.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la tête recouverte de sa capuche et son livre au creux du bras, il fut immédiatement assailli par le bruit. Manifestement, Johanna était toujours là, et continuait de leur raconter son voyage, sa compagne à ses côtés. Ravis, tous ceux qui s'étaient déplacés jusqu'ici riaient à ses anecdotes, et buvaient ses paroles. Il y avait Talia et Juan, bien sûr, Derek, Stiles et Wyatt, mais aussi Boyd et l'une de ses petites sœurs, Perséphone, de même que Maxine, qui avait accompagné sa fille avec son compagnon, le Shérif, sans oublier Laura et Jordan, venus avec leurs enfants : Abigaël, Tara, et Charlie, respectivement âgés de dix-sept, douze et neuf ans.

Ce fut Stiles qui, ayant entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, se retourna et le vit.

\- Hey ma croquette ! lança-t-il, content. Où t'étais passé ?

\- Je me baladais, répliqua simplement Tony en retirant son sweat rouge. J'ai faim.

Stiles sourit et le laissa s'installer à table sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était rare que Tony se mêle ainsi à la meute, lui qui étouffait vite s'il y avait trop de monde, et pourtant, ce soir, il s'installa parmi eux et suivit les échanges avec un sourire, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. Car ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Logan.

Evidemment, il remarqua que Claudia n'était pas là non plus. Mais qu'importe. Il n'était pas lié à sa jumelle. Il voyait bien que ses parents s'en attristaient, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Rien. Dès qu'elle avait compris que Tony était différent d'elle, plus faible, Claudia l'avait évité, avait eu honte de lui. Qu'on dise, au lycée, qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et elle était capable d'entrer dans une rage violente.

Johanna était la star de la soirée, ainsi que la jeune femme qui partageait désormais sa vie : Kitaya, Canidé d'origine malaisienne qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée. Les deux femmes s'étaient immédiatement liées et, sitôt leur diplôme de fin d'étude en poche, s'étaient lancées dans un long _road trip_ en camping-car. Durant cinq ans, elles avaient parcouru le pays, s'arrêtant dans chaque état, descendant même au Mexique puis au Brésil, et jusqu'au Pérou. Aujourd'hui revenues, elles respiraient la joie et le contentement.

Johanna, âgée de vingt-trois ans, avait toujours été ainsi, pleine d'énergie, vive et expressive. Elle et Wyatt étaient proches comme un frère et une sœur, et Tony avait toujours vu la jeune femme comme une intruse chez lui ; lorsqu'elle venait, Wyatt restait avec elle, oubliant que Tony et Claudia étaient ses vrais frère et sœur. Mais, ce soir, même cette jalousie vieille de plus de dix ans s'envola de son cœur, comme de la fumée balayée par le vent. Il n'y avait que Logan qui comptait ce soir.

\- J'ai quand même préféré le Texas, lança joyeusement Johanna avec un grand sourire.

\- Tout ça à cause des cow-boys sexy, répliqua Kitaya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut des éclats de rire autour de la table dressée, recouverte de plats de toute sorte. Mais Tony, qui avait légèrement rempli son assiette, chipotait en bousculant les morceaux de viande du bout de sa fourchette, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

\- Et maintenant ? leur demanda Boyd de sa grosse voix énergique.

\- Bah, hésita Kitaya avec un sourire.

\- On pensait aller en Australie pendant un ou deux ans, répondit joyeusement Johanna.

\- Sans déconner ?! rugit le grand gaillard, faisant sursauter sa petite sœur qui lui jeta un regard courroucé. Vous m'emmenez ?

\- On n'est pas fan des animaux de compagnie.

Encore des rires. Boyd, bon joueur, et parce qu'il se vexait rarement, rit de sa voix tonitruante, qui recouvrit toutes les autres.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit et ils se turent tous avant de fixer Wyatt. Ce-dernier se dépêcha de se lever de table, s'excusa d'une petite voix et fila rapidement hors de la salle afin de s'isoler. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent en souriant. Boyd rigola encore. Talia avait un sourire attendrissant aux lèvres, tandis que son mari somnolait à ses côtés.

\- Oh ? lança Johanna avec un grand sourire. Une chérie ?!

Stiles lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, et Boyd se mit à chantonner :

\- Tallou, tallou, Tallulah !

\- Tallulah ? répliqua Johanna avant d'arquer un sourcil et de se tourner vers Kitaya pour lui dire : et moi qui trouvais ton prénom bizarre, mon p'tit porc-épic d'amour, bah je découvre qu'y'a pire.

Sa compagne, pour se venger, lui frappa le bras, mais elle souriait. Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape en s'imaginant ce que Claudia aurait répliqué si elle avait été là : « la petite grosse ! ».

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme qui avait apparemment conquis son grand-frère, lui aussi en avait été étonné. D'autant que, avec toutes ses qualités, son physique ainsi que son nom – inutile de se voiler la face ! – Wyatt aurait pu trouver mieux. Ou, en tout cas, plus jolie. Non pas que Tallulah soit laide, mais elle était … quelconque. Gentille et douce, mais physiquement banale. Avec quelques kilos en trop en plus de ça, qui lui faisaient des cuisses rondes, des hanches larges et un petit ventre rebondis qui, s'il n'était pas grassouillet, se voyait facilement sous ses vêtements. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Wyatt. Bien au contraire.

\- Elle est comment ? demanda Johanna, curieuse comme un chat, en se tournant vers Stiles et Derek.

\- Adorable, répondit l'alpha de sa voix grave.

\- Trop adorable ! renchérit son compagnon avec son énergie habituelle. On n'a rien à lui reprocher à cette petite, c'est emmerdant !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui reprocher quelque chose ? lui demanda Talia, un sourcil arqué.

\- Bah pour éviter qu'elle nous prenne notre fils tiens !

Derek avança son bras sur la table, attrapa le verre de Stiles rempli de coca et lui mit dans les mains en disant :

\- Tiens, bois et arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

Vexé, Stiles porta le verre à ses lèvres, enfouit son nez dedans et se mit à faire des bulles dans son coca. Wyatt revint du salon, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se réinstalla l'air de rien. Mais, immédiatement, Johanna se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Alors ? Tallulah va bien ?

Le jeune homme la regarda, puis soupira et, balayant du regard toute l'assemblée autour de la table, demanda :

\- D'accord qui a cafté ?

Immédiatement, Boyd et Stiles se pointèrent respectivement du doigt. Il y eut des rires puis, après une ou deux secondes de réflexion, la petite Perséphone pointa son grand-frère du doigt à son tour. L'imposant Boyd en resta coi de stupeur puis bougonna. Des rires, encore.

Tony releva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Comme d'habitude, il était invisible. Qui se souciait de savoir comment il se portait ? Qui lui demandait où il était passé toute cette après-midi ? Personne. Mais, ce soir, il s'en fichait. Il était bien. Il ne pensait qu'à Logan et à son amour qu'il lui avait confessé, à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

« J'en parlerais à personne ».

 _..._

 _Quelques jours plus tard …_

Chaque matin, immanquablement, il stressait. Le départ pour le lycée était pour lui une torture. L'estomac noué, la gorge sèche, il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et tremblait sur ses jambes. Quelle insulte aurait-il à essuyer aujourd'hui ? Qui lui mettrait un coup dans les côtes ou à l'arrière du crâne au détour d'un couloir ?

Attrapant son sac, les dents serrées, il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Stiles, dans le salon, vêtu de son uniforme, discutait avec Claudia.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?! lança la jeune fille avec colère.

\- Parce que la dernière fois que t'as participé à un match, t'as sauté sur un joueur adversaire pour le mordre, répliqua Stiles tout naturellement.

\- Papa, j'avais huit ans !

\- Bah justement, aujourd'hui tes crocs sont plus longs et tu maitrises encore moins bien ta colère. Donc non.

\- M'en fous, je jouerais quand même.

Derek sortit de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, et darda sur sa fille un regard sévère qu'elle soutint.

\- Tant que tu ne maitriseras pas mieux ton agressivité, tu ne participeras à aucun match de lacrosse ou de basket, est-ce que c'est clair ? lui dit-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

\- Ouais, ouais ! répliqua vivement la jeune fille. C'est pire qu'une prison ici !

Elle fit volte-face et quitta le salon pour le vestibule.

\- Bonne journée ma Rocky chérie ! lança Stiles derrière elle.

Seule la porte claquant violemment lui répondit. Tony passa près d'eux en leur annonçant simplement qu'il y allait aussi, et Stiles lui répliqua :

\- Bonne journée ma croquette.

Tony soupira et, le pas traînant, sortit à son tour.

Dans la maison, Derek fixa Stiles qui, après quelques minutes, lui demanda, un sourcil arqué :

\- Bah quoi ?

Derek se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

\- Mais non il n'a pas de complexe ! soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Derek n'en était pas si sûr. Et le fait que Claudia et Tony soient si peu proches lui faisait mal au cœur, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas les forcer à s'aimer ou à passer plus de temps ensemble.

...

Finalement, la journée fut bien moins terrible que ce qu'il craignit. Tout le monde l'ignora totalement, surtout Claudia, sauf sa professeure de littérature qui s'acharna à lui poser des questions sur l'œuvre qu'ils étudiaient pour le trimestre, le cuisinant jusqu'à ce qu'il donne une mauvaise réponse. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Cependant, loin d'être satisfaite, la jeune femme s'était contractée d'indignation puis l'avait laissé tranquille durant les deux heures de cours. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait osé la reprendre en lui faisant remarqué qu'elle avait confondu les souvenirs de deux personnages du roman. Il avait tendance à oublier que certains adultes étaient susceptibles. Enfin, surtout les professeurs.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna de l'attroupement ordinaire qui se formait déjà sur le parking devant le lycée. Lentement, déjà perdu dans ses pensées, il prit la direction du parc où il aimait s'arrêter pour lire quelques minutes, parfois une heure, avant de rentrer chez lui. L'avantage de cette portion du parc, c'est qu'il n'y avait ni aire de stationnement, ni aménagement sportif, ni aire de jeux pour les enfants. Le plus souvent, il était donc tranquille.

Il n'eut pas fait vingt pas que quelque chose de dur lui heurta violemment le dos et il fut projeté en avant. Par chance, il se rattrapa à un poteau pour ne pas tomber. La douleur pulsait entre ses deux omoplates et il se forçait à serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il tourna la tête. Un ballon de basket finissait de rebondir sur le sol, puis roula à quelques pas de lui. Des rires s'élevèrent. Un groupe de jeune le pointait du doigt en riant. La même bande, toujours, qui s'en prenait à lui autant physiquement que verbalement.

\- Vas-y renvoie le ballon ! lui cria le chef de la bande. J'sais pas ce que m'a pris, je m'excuse, j'ai loupé ma cible ! A la base, je visais ta tête !

Ses amis rirent de plus belle. Tony baissa les yeux et regarda le ballon. S'il avait été comme Claudia, il se serait rué sur eux pour leur voler dans les bronches. Il se serait défendu, leur aurait fait passer l'envie de rire.

Mais il se contenta de se détourner, de se redresser en tentant d'ignorer la douleur, et de partir. Les autres, dans son dos, le sifflèrent en le traitant de tapette, disant que Derek Hale devait avoir bien honte d'avoir un fils pareil. Les joyeusetés habituelles en somme.

Avant de quitter le parking et de gagner la route, il vit, à l'autre extrémité, prêt d'une vieille camionnette rouge, sa sœur et son groupe d'amis, dans lequel se trouvait Abigaël. Les deux filles s'étaient toujours bien entendues, bien que la fille de Laura et Jordan soit bien moins agressive que Claudia. D'ailleurs, si sa sœur lui tournait le dos, sa cousine, elle, le regardait, avec sur les lèvres un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Tony l'ignora et continua sa route.

Il allait finir sa journée avec un beau bleu dans le dos. Mieux valait ça qu'une trace sur le visage.

Il gagna le parc, ravi d'être seul et loin de tous ces lycéens imbéciles, puis marcha plusieurs minutes afin de rejoindre son banc préféré. Caché sous les arbres, boudé par beaucoup car trop isolé, il n'était que rarement utilisé. En tout cas, Tony l'avait toujours trouvé libre.

Il s'y installa et s'adossa immédiatement au dossier avant de siffler de douleur. Ses épaules étaient raides, gênées, mais il l'ignora et, supportant le mal, étendit ses jambes devant lui. Puis il prit le temps de regarder le faîte des arbres.

Et s'il partait ? Evidemment, l'idée l'avait chatouillé à de nombreuses reprises, en particulier depuis que Johanna et Kitaya étaient parties sur les routes à bord de leur fameux camping-car beige, acheté d'occasion, datant des années quatre-vingt, qu'elles avaient affectueusement renommé Oscar. Il avait envie de faire pareil. De s'arracher de Beacon Hills, du territoire, de la meute, de Derek trop protecteur, et de Stiles trop étouffant. De Claudia. De Wyatt. De tous. Trouver sa route.

Mais un visage remplaça le bleu du ciel et Tony arrêta là ses pensées. Partir ? Il était trop tard pour ça. Car maintenant, il y avait Logan. Il était hors de question de l'abandonner ici, de tourner le dos à la chance qu'il avait. Un homme s'intéressait à lui. Un homme à la beauté claire, au rire franc et communicatif, à la gentillesse touchante. Un homme qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Qu'importe tous ces crétins qui le frappaient, se moquaient de lui, l'insultaient. Il avait Logan.

Et s'ils partaient tous les deux ?

...

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Stiles l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ma croquette ! s'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire. Alors, bonne journée ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?!

\- Non non.

Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer, à cause de la douleur de son dos, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son père. Pour que ce-dernier ne s'inquiète pas inutilement, il dit :

\- T'as pas besoin de faire ça, j'ai plus huit ans.

\- Oui mais moi j'aime te faire des gros câlins ma croquette, le taquina Stiles.

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel mais, étrangement, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sachant que ce genre de débordement d'affection le gênait, Stiles avait tendance à en faire usage à outrance, rien que pour l'enquiquiner. Si, d'habitude, ça l'agaçait, aujourd'hui ça l'amusait. Grâce à Logan. Grâce aux papillons qu'il avait fait venir dans son ventre. Mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Ça sentirait pas le brûlé ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se rua dans la cuisine en s'écriant :

\- Merde je devais surveiller les rognons de Chanloup !

Tony pouffa de rire. Claudia rentra au même moment et passa à ses côtés dans le salon. Si, d'habitude, elle le bousculait sans se gêner, cette fois elle prit soin de l'éviter sans le percuter. Surpris, Tony arqua un sourcil puis décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Papa ? appela la jeune fille en balançant son sac sur le canapé bariolé de vieilles traces de peinture.

\- Merde, merde merde merde ! lui répondit Stiles depuis la cuisine avant de renchérir : quoi ?

\- Comment ça se passe le sexe entre filles ?

Silence. Ne venaient de la cuisine que les grésillements sonores des rognons grillés et une fumée odorante. Tony écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir. Sa sœur avait l'art de poser des questions gênantes sans inhibition car, quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle faisait fi du reste.

Stiles passa brusquement sa tête hors de la cuisine, et demanda :

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Le sexe, entre filles, répéta Claudia l'air de rien, comment ça se passe ?

\- Euh …

Rougissant légèrement, Stiles adressa un bref coup d'œil à Tony, bien décidé à ne rien louper de cette discussion étrange. Non pas que le sujet l'intéresse, mais il était curieux de voir comment son père allait s'en sortir.

\- Ma chérie, répondit finalement Stiles, j'ai jamais … été avec une femme. Alors comment veux-tu que je sache comment ça se passe entre deux femmes ?

\- C'est ça prend-moi pour une bille, lança Claudia en croisant les bras, t'en sais forcément plus que moi, pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?

\- Parce que j'ai mes rognons qui brûlent.

\- Mais j'ai demandé à Johanna elle n'a pas voulu me dire et elle m'a dit de te le demander à toi !

\- Un bon point pour elle. Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à Chanloup ?

Là, Claudia eut l'air gênée.

\- Je vais pas lui demander ça ! lança-t-elle, furibonde. Il va me tomber dessus en tentant de savoir pourquoi je veux savoir ça !

\- Ah oui tiens ! renchérit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que. Est-ce que je peux fumer ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux … quoi ?

Parfois, Claudia pouvait être aussi étrange que son père. Le plus souvent, elle était renfrognée et secrète, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se montrer aussi loquace et curieuse que Stiles pouvait l'être.

\- Fumer … comme fumer des cigarettes ? lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Bah oui pas des bougies, répondit sa fille avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je te préviens, quand on commence c'est dur de s'arrêter.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, que son père lui donne son accord la contrariait. La connaissant, Tony devina pourquoi : aimant les conflits, Claudia aurait préféré que son père lui interdise le tabac, rien que pour le bonheur de faire l'inverse dans son dos.

\- Nan laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle avant de récupérer son sac. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre. Stiles la regarda disparaître, un sourcil arqué, puis il se tourna vers son fils.

\- T'aurais pas des questions toi tant que j'suis chaud ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Tony se sentit rougir de nouveau. Justement, un sujet particulier lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'il ose aborder le sujet avec ses parents, et Internet n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions. Voyant son trouble, son père resta immobile, sans rien dire, attendant juste qu'il se décide. Alors le garçon se lança, après s'être raclé la gorge :

\- Comment ça se passe la … enfin, la transformation … je veux, l'androgynéité.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant fixement son fils. A voir ses traits tendus, le sujet ne lui plaisait pas. Tony déglutit et serra la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, réveillant un instant la douleur de son dos. Peut-être avait-il eu tort d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Ça se passe qu'avant ta majorité tu dois avoir l'accord de tes parents, répondit finalement Stiles un peu brusquement, et laisse-moi te dire mon garçon que pour moi c'est non.

\- Nan mais je ne voulais pas ! répliqua vivement Tony en rougissant de plus belle. Je veux dire … je sais qu'il faut attendre la majorité. C'était juste … pour me renseigner. J'ai regardé sur Internet et je sais grâce à quoi le changement s'opère, j'ai vu pour les vers de grossesse. C'est le reste que je … enfin, je voulais savoir si c'était douloureux, si ça créait des changements … tout ça quoi.

\- Mmh …

Stiles hésita encore. Puis finalement il soupira et retourna dans la cuisine s'occuper de ses rognons. Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant d'avoir abordé un sujet aussi intime avec son père. Seulement, l'audace de Claudia avait nourri la sienne et il avait jugé le moment opportun. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand la voix de Stiles lui parvint depuis la cuisine.

\- Oui c'est douloureux, lui dit-il simplement.

Alors Tony posa son sac derrière le canapé et le rejoignit.

\- Beaucoup ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Comme si ton ventre était en feu, répondit son père en lui adressant un triste sourire. Et évidemment qu'il y a des changements.

Un torchon en main, il éventa l'air devant lui pour chasser la fumée et l'odeur de viande trop grillée. Dans leur plat, les rognons n'avaient pas si mauvaise tête que ça.

\- Déjà t'as plus de sautes d'humeur, reprit-il, ce qui fit sourire son fils. Rigoles pas c'est vrai ! Quand on dit que les femmes peuvent passer du rire aux larmes, c'est vrai ! Et puis ensuite, ton corps change. Mais, surtout, t'es plus … facilement influençable par les odeurs des hommes.

\- Plus faible ? demanda Tony d'une petite voix.

\- Non. Il suffit seulement d'une vague d'odeur pour que tu te sentes … enfin … pour que t'abaisses tes barrières. Te protéger des effluves mâles devient plus difficile.

Tony eut un petit sourire amusé et demanda :

\- C'est comme ça que Chanloup a fait pour t'attirer ?

Stiles lui adressa un sourire taquin. Il se détendait enfin ; la discussion semblait moins le gêner.

\- Non, répondit-il, amusé. Pour m'attirer, il m'a fait boire.

Tony rit alors que son père lui faisait un clin d'œil. Puis il enveloppa ses mains dans des torchons et remit le plat de rognon au four.

\- C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère tu sais, reprit-il en se tournant vers son fils. Moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été désigné. Alors j'ai … mal vécu cette expérience. D'autant plus que je supportais mal les grossesses. Désolé de te dire ça ma croquette mais, si Derek n'avait pas autant tenu à avoir des enfants, en tout cas plus d'un enfant, toi et ta sœur ne seriez sans doute pas nés.

\- Ah … c'est si terrible que ça ? répliqua Tony en grimaçant.

\- Ça dépend des gens je pense. Mais il faut bien que t'ais en tête que cet état, ce n'est pas naturel pour un homme. Alors, en plus d'être inconfortable, c'est dangereux.

\- Pourtant t'as eu des jumeaux toi !

\- Oui, mais c'était dangereux. Ça aurait pu mal tourné. D'ailleurs j'ai fait pas mal de malaise à cette époque.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oui.

Stiles pouffa de rire, apparemment perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- T'aurais vu Derek, la trouille que ça lui foutait à chaque fois ! lança-t-il en riant.

Tony sourit.

\- Et … tu dirais quoi si moi je voulais devenir androgynus ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Je te dirais de faire ce que tu veux, du moment que t'attends d'avoir dix-huit ans, répliqua immédiatement Stiles d'une voix sévère.

En Californie, la majorité sexuelle était à dix-huit ans. Mais le garçon ne doutait pas que, si son père avait eu la possibilité de l'obliger à attendre plus longtemps, il l'aurait fait. Ceci dit, restait encore à savoir si Derek était lui aussi d'accord. Car, s'il y en avait un capable de l'obliger à attendre, c'était bien l'alpha.

\- Alors, reprit Stiles avec un petit sourire à la fois curieux et gêné, y'a un garçon c'est ça ?

Sous les yeux de son père, l'adolescent devint rouge pivoine.

\- Non, mentit-il effrontément. C'était juste pour savoir.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? répliqua Stiles, amusé.

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Ce disant, Tony bondit hors de la cuisine, alors que son père lançait dans son dos :

\- C'est la première fois que vous êtes si pressés de faire vos devoirs tous les deux !

Dès que le garçon eut disparu à l'étage, Stiles se jeta sur son portable pour appeler Derek. Dès que le loup eut décroché, il lança dans le téléphone :

\- Faut que tu reviennes vite, j'ai besoin de soutien moral là !

Il écouta la réponse de son compagnon puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je m'en fous de ton jogging ! cria-t-il. Tu comprends pas qu'ils m'ont tendu un piège ?! J'suis sûr que là ils se sont retranchés derrière leur muraille pour élaborer un nouveau plan et moi j'suis seul, à leur merci !

Il écouta encore puis dit dans un souffle :

\- Derek, ils viennent de me parler de sexe. Tous les deux. L'un après l'autre. Là j'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer !

Un rire lui répondit, suivit d'un bref : « J'arrive ».

 _..._

 _Quelques jours plus tard …_

\- On n'a jamais été proches tous les deux, répondit Tony, gêné, avant de coincer entre ses lèvres la paille de son gobelet de coca.

\- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda Logan, assit en face de lui, quelques frittes dans la main droite.

Tony répondit cette fois en haussant les épaules. Sa gêne fut vite remplacée par un agacement sourd, qui battait à ses oreilles, proche de se transformer en colère. Avant, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, Logan ne lui demandait jamais d'évoquer quelqu'un de sa famille. Ils parlaient d'autre chose, ou ne parlaient pas. Mais, depuis peu, il lui posait des questions, voulait savoir. S'immisçait, en quelque sorte.

Il tenta d'éviter le regard de son petit ami en se concentrant sur son hamburger, mais les yeux étincelants de Logan le scrutaient et il finit par dire en soupirant :

\- Elle a honte d'avoir un frère comme moi, quand on est trop proche au lycée elle s'énerve. Donc je la laisse tranquille, elle me laisse tranquille, et voilà c'est tout.

\- D'accord, mais …

\- Je m'en fiche ok ?! Je veux dire … j'ai pas besoin d'elle. Elle est de son côté, moi du moi et c'est très bien comme ça.

Logan sourit simplement. Honteux de s'être emporté, Tony croqua dans son hamburger, les coudes posés sur la table. Autour d'eux, le McDonald dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés commençait enfin à désemplir.

\- D'accord, reprit enfin Logan en s'essuyant les mains. C'est juste que t'as toujours l'air triste, alors je voulais m'assurer.

\- J'suis pas triste, répondit Tony en soupirant et en reposant son Big Mac. Je me pose des questions c'est tout.

\- Du genre ?

\- Je suis différent. Et j'dis pas ça pour faire mon intéressant ! C'est vrai, je suis pas comme … enfin, ma famille, et les autres membres de la Meute.

\- Tu es comme ton père.

Tony détourna le regard, agacé.

\- Ouais, on me le dit tout le temps merci, grommela-t-il.

\- Stiles est quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi t'en as honte ?

\- J'ai pas honte …

Ils gardèrent le silence un petit moment. Logan terminait ses frites. Tony, perdu dans ses pensées, regardait par la fenêtre. Si, en fait, il en avait honte, et il se sentait minable d'en avoir honte.

\- Je pense la quitter, déclara-t-il tout-à-trac.

Logan releva les yeux vers lui, sembla réfléchir ou attendre qu'il ajoute quelque chose puis, voyant que ça n'était pas le cas, lui demanda doucement :

\- La Meute ?

\- Mmh, acquiesa Tony sans le regarder. Je ne m'y sens pas … à ma place.

\- C'est comme tu veux. Mais l'alpha peut te laisser partir ?

\- C'est pas une prison. Si je veux m'en aller je m'en vais.

\- D'accord alors oublie l'alpha. Tes pères te laisseront partir tu crois ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Je pensais, reprit Tony en rougissant légèrement. Prendre une voiture et rouler. Peu importe où.

Logan eut un léger sourire en coin. Tripotant un coin de sa serviette en papier, Tony baissa les yeux avant de lui demander :

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il le regarda simplement, intensément, et Tony sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose contre son pied, sous la table et, instinctivement, bougea la jambe. Logan sourit. Cette même chose revint, mais cette fois contre son autre chaussure, et Tony comprit que son petit ami lui faisait du pied. Il sourit.

\- Pour l'instant, je suis obligé de répondre non, déclara Logan avec douceur. Je dois m'occuper de ma grand-mère, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Tony haussa les sourcils, surpris. Logan ne parlait presque jamais de lui, et encore moins de sa famille. Qu'il aborde le sujet était une première.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'elle ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui. J'ai jamais connu mon père, et ma mère est morte quand j'étais très jeune. Elle a fait une overdose. Ma grand-mère m'a recueilli et s'occupe de moi depuis.

\- Et elle … elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Enfin, elle est âgée et acariâtre, comme toutes les vieilles bourgeoises habituées à avoir tout ce qu'elles demandent.

Tony rit et tendit la jambe, pour venir frotter celle de Logan, qui sourit.

\- Je te la présenterais un jour, déclara ce-dernier en attrapant son gobelet de coca. En espérant qu'elle ne te fasse pas trop peur.

\- T'inquiète, les grands-mères autoritaires, je connais ! répondit derechef le garçon.

Ils s'en amusèrent tous les deux, puis cessèrent de parler de leurs familles respectives et sortirent du McDo une fois leur plateau terminé. Ils trainèrent ensuite tous les deux, chez le disquaire, le libraire, puis au magasin de jeux vidéo. Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement, car les rues étaient pleines en ce samedi après-midi, osèrent quelques fois se promener main dans la main.

Tony n'eut de cesse de regarder autour de lui, nerveux à l'idée de croiser sa sœur, son frère, ou n'importe qui d'autre de sa famille ou de la Meute. Mais Logan l'aidait chaque fois à oublier son stress, le faisait sourire et le divertissait. Il agissait tellement naturellement avec lui, l'embrassait avec tant de tendresse, que Tony se sentait chaque fois trembler des pieds à la tête.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis combien de temps déjà ? Deux, trois semaines ? Un mois ?

Il allait avoir dix-sept ans. A cet âge, Stiles avait déjà eu un enfant.

Il se sentait prêt. Il en avait envie. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas véritablement intéressé au sexe ; gêné, il n'avait osé aborder le sujet avec personne et s'était contenté de quelques sites Internet dédiés – pas de porno cependant, car Stiles avait tenu à installer le contrôle parental sur chaque ordinateur de la maison – mais à présent, il avait compris que c'était la prochaine étape.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Tony osa faire ce qu'il hésitait à faire depuis qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec son père sur l'androgynéité : doucement, il modula les effluves que dégageaient son corps. Son ventre devint plus chaud, son entrejambe aussi, et lorsque le baiser de Logan devint plus profond et un peu plus brutal, il sut qu'il l'avait senti.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous deux le souffle court. Tony sentait la main de son petit ami tenir sa taille si durement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe, qu'un long frisson remonta tout son corps jusqu'à sa tête. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.

Ce serait Logan. Celui dont il était amoureux depuis des années ; ce serait lui son premier. Et le seul.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir, souffla justement ce-dernier d'une voix grondante. Jusqu'à demain matin.

Tony sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Et il acquiesça simplement, rapidement, sans réfléchir davantage, en oubliant qu'ils avaient huit ans d'écart, et que Logan aurait dû en tenir compte.

Et puis il pensa à Stiles, à Derek, et à leur réaction s'il ne rentrait pas de la nuit.

\- Je vais … quand même demander à mes parents, grimaça-t-il, un peu gêné.

Logan sourit, de ce sourire en coin léger qui creusait ses pommettes et lui donnait l'air plus angélique encore.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Mais le sang lui battait tellement aux oreilles que Tony ne releva pas la pointe d'amertume et d'impatience dans la voix de son petit ami.

...

Le soir-même, Tony fut bien obligé de descendre de son petit nuage.

\- Hors de question, déclara Stiles, catégorique.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme devint rouge de colère.

\- Mais ! tenta-t-il vainement.

\- Mais rien, le coupa immédiatement son père. C'est bien que tu m'ais demandé la permission, t'auras droit à un gros bisou pour ça, mais j'suis désolé, c'est non.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tourna son siège pour lui faire face. Accoudé à son bureau, devant dossier et ordinateur, il était en plein travail mais n'avait pas refusé de l'écouter calmement alors que Tony, bafouillant et rougissant, tentait de lui expliquer que, ce soir, il avait bien l'intention de passer la nuit avec son copain, et lui demandait pour ça la permission. Mais, loin de s'énerver comme sa sœur l'aurait fait en entendant le refus de son père, il gardait son calme malgré ses joues rouges. Stiles prit donc bien soin de ne pas s'énerver à son tour et répondit doucement, après avoir retiré ses lunettes :

\- Tu es trop jeune.

\- A mon âge tu avais !

\- Oui, oui. Ton frère ma l'a déjà servi ça, mais la réponse est toujours non.

\- Papa …

\- Tony, tu as seize ans !

Vexé d'avoir été coupé deux fois de suite, Tony serra les dents, plus rouge que jamais, mais ne dit rien. Ça ne servait à rien. Stiles était têtu. Et, sur un sujet pareil, lorsqu'il disait non, Derek suivait généralement la décision.

Il avait voulu avoir l'avis et l'autorisation de ses parents. Stiles lui avait donné son avis, mais lui avait refusé son consentement. A présent qu'il avait la réponse, il prit sa décision. Quoi que ses parents en pensent, peu importe la façon dont ça se passerait, il aurait sa première fois avec Logan. C'était à lui qu'il voulait donner ça. A lui et aucun autre. Son instinct le lui dictait, son ventre devenait plus chaud rien qu'à cette pensée.

Mais il aurait tant aimé que Stiles l'approuve, qu'il lui pose des questions sur Logan, qu'il lui demande de le rencontrer, qu'il soit content pour lui, content qu'il ait trouvé celui à qui il voulait offrir sa première fois. Au lieu de ça, Stiles s'était braqué, inflexible. Avec horreur, Tony sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de déception.

Stiles le remarqua évidemment immédiatement, lui qui était si attentif à ce que ressentaient ses enfants, et se leva de sa chaise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant peut-être de s'être montré si intransigeant.

\- Ecoutes ma croquette, commença-t-il doucement.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! répliqua vertement Tony en élevant la voix.

Stiles sembla recevoir cette brusque colère comme une gifle et fit un demi-pas en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Il resta silencieux alors que Tony, les poings serrés, tentaient de retenir ces quelques larmes idiotes. Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver, mais il était fatigué de toujours tout retenir, de taire ce qu'il ressentait, autant sa frustration que sa déception. Claudia, qui disait toujours tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, semblait tellement plus forte que lui.

Des bruits au rez-de-chaussée les empêchèrent de poursuivre cette discussion. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit avec violence et cogna contre le mur, avant que la voix de Wyatt n'appelle, apeurée. Quelques sanglots se faisaient entendre eux aussi, féminins, entrecoupés de gémissement effrayés et douloureux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles sortit de son bureau après avoir légèrement touché le bras de son fils, et descendit. Tony prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, et le suivit.

Derek, qui se trouvait déjà en bas, accompagnait dans le salon un Wyatt remonté, énervé, indigné, qui soutenait une jeune fille en larme, effrayée. Stiles sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier et les rejoignit. Tony, surprit, descendait plus doucement. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas besoin de son aide.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut installée sur le canapé, il la reconnut : c'était Tallulah. Etonné de voir son état, il haussa les sourcils. Elle semblait avoir reçu quelques coups, car sa lèvre était fendue, elle saignait du nez et un coquart incroyable noircissait déjà son œil gauche. Le tee-shirt qu'elle portait était déchiré au col et ses mains saignaient aux jointures, comme si elle s'était défendue. Elle hoquetait, tremblait, et se réfugiait dans les bras de Wyatt qui, hors de lui, expliquait à ses parents ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- C'est sa mère ! lança-t-il vivement. Je t'avais dit de faire quelque chose papa !

\- Calmes-toi, répliqua Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais persuadé qu'elle la battait t'as pas voulu me croire !

\- Doucement, déclara Derek de sa voix grave.

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? renchérit Stiles en tentant de garder son calme. On a envoyé une patrouille là-bas et rien relevé, Tallulah n'a rien voulu dire.

\- Non ! s'écria justement la jeune fille en relevant la tête. Non ! Non il ne faut pas ! C'est toi qui a envoyé la police ? C'est toi ?!

Surpris de s'être vendu lui-même, Wyatt ne trouva rien à répondre. Tallulah pleura de plus belle et tenta de s'extraire de ses bras mais il la retint, lui arrachant ainsi une grimace de douleur.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi la soigner, déclara Derek en quittant le salon.

Stiles s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et tenta d'en savoir davantage mais, encore sous le choc, elle ne lui en apprit pas beaucoup plus.

Derek grimpa les escaliers et sembla surpris de trouver Tony au milieu des marches. Son visage était grave et préoccupé et, avant que son fils ait pu lui poser la moindre question, il lui dit :

\- Ne reste pas dans le passage fiston.

Il le dépassa sans se retourner. Tony referma la bouche. Une brusque colère le submergea. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui tentait de calmer Tallulah, encore terriblement choquée. Il l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié son fils, leur discussion, pour s'occuper de la petite amie de Wyatt, une étrangère à la Meute. La douleur et la jalousie explosèrent dans son cœur, et il agit sans réfléchir.

Pas une seule seconde il ne réalisa que Tallulah était en danger, et que Stiles, en tant que policier, prenait ça très au sérieux. Il ne pensa qu'à Logan, qui ne lui aurait jamais tourné le dos ; Logan qui l'attendait pour l'aimer.

Il tourna légèrement la tête. Au bout du vestibule, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte.

Alors il partit. Et ni Stiles, ni Derek, ni Wyatt, ne le virent quitter la maison alors que la nuit tombait.

...

A peine fut-il dehors qu'il prit son portable et appela Logan. Ce-dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Tony commençait à croire qu'il ne répondrait pas lorsqu'il entendit enfin sa voix :

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi. J'suis sorti. On se retrouve où ? »

Il y eut un court silence avant que Logan ne lui demande en riant légèrement :

« Alors, t'as l'accord de tes parents ? J'suis étonné. J'étais persuadé que … »

« Non. » le coupa Tony un peu brusquement. « Non … mais je m'en fiche. »

« Tu veux dire que t'es sorti de chez toi sans leur autorisation ? »

« Bon, tu veux qu'on discute de ça maintenant ?! »

Logan rit encore, légèrement.

« Bien sûr que non. On a qu'à se retrouver à l'entrée du parc, sur le parking. De là, on ira chez moi. »

Tony sentit son cœur louper un battement alors que son corps devenait plus chaud. Il avait déjà oublié sa colère, ses parents, leur indifférence, sa jalousie.

...

Le temps qu'il atteigne sa destination, la nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée mais le paysage autour de lui était plongé dans une semi-obscurité crépusculaire baignée de bleu foncé ; l'atmosphère était fraiche et une odeur unique l'entourait, celle du soir qui tombait et des arbres qui s'endormaient.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur le parking, il vit une voiture noire, apparemment une Mercedes, garée en travers des clous. Il ralentit l'allure, surpris, avant de voir une silhouette adossée au véhicule. Il reconnut les éclatants cheveux blonds avant tout le reste et, le cœur battant la chamade, avala rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Logan.

Ce-dernier, en le voyant approcher, se redressa et lui sourit. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche, il le saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. Son baiser était bien plus dur que les précédents, mais Tony mit ça sur le compte de l'excitation. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le garçon souriait, comme ivre.

\- T'es pressé ? lui demanda Logan avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Trop heureux pour être surpris, Tony répondit avec franchise :

\- Un peu !

Logan pouffa de rire puis déposa sa main à la base de sa mâchoire, repliant ses doigts sur sa nuque, serrant un peu brusquement. Instinctivement, Tony attrapa le poignet de cette main dure qui le tenait et cligna des yeux. La brume de sa joie commença à se dissiper.

\- C'était trop facile Tony, déclara Logan sans cesser de sourire, trop facile ! Si seulement t'avais été moins bête ç'aurait pu être plus excitant.

Etonné, le garçon cligna encore des yeux, le temps de comprendre les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi ?! répéta Logan, moqueur. T'es si pressé que ça de m'ouvrir tes cuisses, petite trainée ?

Il la sentit alors, cette odeur agressive, brutale, celle d'un mâle en attaquant un autre, et son instinct lui dicta cette fois la fuite. Il tenta de se soustraire à la prise de Logan, mais ce-dernier resserra ses doigts et il retint sa respiration, choqué, manqua même crier. Ne le fit pas. Refusa de le faire.

La main glissa de sa nuque jusqu'à son cou et il tenta de la déloger en tirant plus fort, mais la réalité s'imposa à lui : il n'était pas assez fort. Logan le dépassait d'une bonne tête, était bien plus costaud, et huit années les séparait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette fois, lorsque son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il sut que ce n'était plus dû à l'excitation, mais à la peur.

\- C'est quoi ça putain ?! rugit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Logan releva les yeux et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres pâles. Dans ses yeux noisettes brillait une satisfaction toute malsaine.

\- Voilà le personnage principal qui entre enfin en scène, déclara-t-il en lâchant Tony qui souffla et fit deux pas en arrière en se tenant la gorge.

Sa vision se couvrit de petits points noirs qui disparurent rapidement, et il se retourna. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cette voix appartenait bien à sa sœur. Furibonde, cette-dernière marchait droit vers eux, les poings serrés, le visage crispé de colère. Ses longs cheveux raides couleur chocolat au lait voletaient derrière son dos au rythme de sa marche et ses yeux bleus de glace luisaient dans l'obscurité qui noircissait. Tony ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière tant Claudia lui apparaissait dangereuse, rebelle. Un instant, il la trouva même terriblement belle.

\- Tu fais quoi ?! lança-t-elle en direction de Logan.

Ce-dernier se mit à rire d'une voix terriblement froide qui donna des frissons de peur à Tony.

\- Vous verriez vos têtes ! lança le jeune homme sans cesser de rire. Une belle paire de petits cons !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! rugit Claudia avec colère.

Tony recula encore. Il était perdu. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle là ? Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ainsi ?

\- Oh allez ! reprit Logan, moqueur. Ton frère tu le détestais déjà, alors quelle importance ?

Claudia ne répondit rien mais serra les dents et les poings. Logan rit encore.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer c'est toi que j'ai préféré, dit-il avec un plaisir évident avant de se tourner vers Tony pour préciser : le prends pas mal, petite trainée, mais j'aime pas trop les garçons faciles, c'était une vraie torture de te rouler des pelles et de te sentir tout prêt à me laisser te baiser.

Claudia poussa un rugissement de colère qui fit frémir Tony. Logan cessa immédiatement de rire. La lueur qui se mit à briller dans ses yeux devenus sombres fit frémir le garçon qui commença à penser que les choses allaient sans doute mal tourner.

C'est alors que les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent et trois hommes en sortirent. Des gros gabarits à l'odeur agressive, dont deux chien-loup. Tony fit un pas en arrière, effrayé. Claudia, elle, se mit à gronder, toute prête à leur sauter au cou.

\- N'essayez même pas, les menaça-t-elle.

\- Putain mais t'es parfaite ! rétorqua Logan, subjugué. Quel dommage que t'es été si coincée ! Si tu m'avais laissé te baiser sans problème j'aurais pas été obligé d'en arriver là ! Putain, j'étais tellement frustré que je me suis tourné vers ton frère pour pas craquer.

\- Fermes ta gueule ! rugit la jeune fille avec colère. Si vous me touchez, je vous défonce !

\- Ah ? Et si c'est ton frère qu'on touche, tu fais quoi ? Tu nous laisse faire ? Tu nous laisserais nous défouler sur lui ?

Claudia ne répondit rien, mais elle grondait toujours. Son aura était devenue si forte que Tony comprit enfin pourquoi Derek avait toujours été si sévère avec elle, et Stiles aussi attentif ; il comprit pourquoi ses parents l'avaient toujours plus surveillé elle, que lui. Pas parce qu'il était négligeable, ou plus faible. Non. Parce qu'elle était l'héritière de l'alpha.

Il avait toujours cru que, en sa qualité d'aîné, Wyatt deviendrait l'alpha après Derek. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Le rang de chef de meute ne se transmettait pas au premier né, mais à celui, ou celle, qui avait les épaules assez fortes, l'âme assez noble et puissante. Et lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Claudia émettre une incroyable lumière rougeoyante, tel deux rubis incandescents émettant leur propre flamme d'un rouge unique, agressif, il sut à quel point il avait été idiot.

Claudia l'avait-elle su, elle ? L'avait-elle compris ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait toujours été si distante envers lui ?

\- Chopez-les, ordonna brusquement Logan.

Tony ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit les trois hommes bouger que cet ordre leur était destiné à eux et non pas à lui. Et il réagit trop tard. Claudia sautait déjà sur l'un d'eux, toute griffe dehors, que lui ne put que gémir pitoyablement lorsqu'un autre l'attrapa brutalement. Il tenta de se débattre, se mit à crier, et reçut pour ça un violent coup de poing en plein abdomen. Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, il sentit une violente secousse l'envoyer au sol. Sonné, il releva la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et vit que sa sœur était tombée sur celui qui l'avait frappé. Les yeux rouges comme du sang phosphorescent, elle le frappait, le labourant de ses griffes.

Les deux autres hommes durent s'y mettre ensemble pour la déloger et elle leur fit face. Celui qui était à terre se releva alors, le visage déformé par la rage et la douleur. Ils étaient trois, Claudia était seule, et bien qu'elle sache incroyablement bien se défendre, elle fut finalement maitrisée et jetée au sol.

Tony se releva. Lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Sa seule solution était de partir chercher de l'aide.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une poigne forte lui tordait le bras dans le dos et il poussa un nouveau cri.

Logan le serra contre lui et se pencha pour lui dire à l'oreille :

\- Toi tu restes avec nous. Faut bien que les autres s'amusent eux aussi !

Il plaqua sa main sur son visage avec tant de force qu'il lui fit mal. Mais, très vite, Tony réalisa qu'il lui appliquait sur le nez un coton imbibé de quelque chose à l'odeur douceâtre qui, rapidement, engourdit ses sens, puis son esprit.

Et il ferma les yeux.

...

\- Ça va aller Tallulah, une patrouille est partie vers chez toi. Calmes-toi. Bois.

La jeune fille tremblait encore mais elle pouvait tout de même tenir sa tasse. Timidement, elle la porte à ses lèvres, les trempa dans le café chaud, hoqueta. Wyatt refusait de la lâcher. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui enlève.

\- Wyatt va te laisser ta chambre, déclara Stiles d'une voix rassurante, puis précisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son fils : toi tu dormiras sur le canapé.

A ses côtés, Derek était tendu.

Wyatt avait rapidement eu des soupçons sur la situation familiale de Tallulah, qui vivait seule avec une mère alcoolique, instable, jugée inapte au travail par différents psychiatres qui lui avaient diagnostiqué une schizophrénie pathologique. Mais Tallulah avait toujours refusé d'en parler, même lorsque Wyatt découvrait sur son visage ou ses bras des traces de coups ou de griffures. Stiles comprenait pourquoi la jeune fille refusait de porter plainte contre sa propre mère, mais pas Wyatt. Il était trop protecteur envers elle pour ça.

\- Tout ira bien, tenta encore Stiles pour rassurer la jeune fille.

Derek se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un regard lourd, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comprenant le message, son compagnon le suivit. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le loup lui demanda :

\- Et maintenant ?

Stiles soupira.

\- J'peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus, répondit-il. Tant que Tallulah refusait de porter plainte, je ne pouvais légalement rien faire, mais là c'est évident qu'elle est victime de maltraitance. Attendons d'avoir des nouvelles de la patrouille.

\- Et s'ils mettent sa mère aux arrêts ?

Stiles se frotta les yeux en soupirant encore.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser retourner avec cette femme, déclara Derek avec dureté.

\- C'est pas rien de séparer une mère de son enfant, contra Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek le regarda. Son corps irradiait de l'instinct de protection pas seulement propre à un alpha, mais aussi à un père. Et Stiles comprit que le loup de son compagnon considérait déjà Tallulah comme un membre de la Meute, et la femelle de son fils. Il sourit.

\- Elle n'est plus mineure, dit-il avec un sourire, on peut la convaincre de nous laisser interner sa mère et de … bah, venir vivre ici, puisqu'elle n'aura nulle part d'autre où aller.

Derek acquiesça gravement. Puis sourit. Stiles lui répondit en souriant à son tour. Lorsqu'ils jetèrent un coup d'œil discret dans le salon par la porte entrouverte, ils virent Wyatt serrer fortement une Tallulah tremblotante contre lui, les mâchoires serrées.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Son p'tit loup avait tellement grandi. Celui qui, hier encore, pleurait en découvrant l'histoire de la rencontre de ses parents, était désormais un homme prêt à défendre et prendre soin de la femme dont il était amoureux. Finalement, il se dit que lui et Derek avaient plutôt bien rempli leur devoir de parents. Restait à faire la même chose avec les deux autres, et c'était loin d'être gagné.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis rentra la tête dans la cuisine.

\- Crois-le ou non mais j'étais en pleine discussion sérieuse avec Tony, déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Du genre ? lui demanda Derek en arquant un sourcil.

\- Du genre monsieur à un copain et m'a demandé la permission de rester avec lui pour la nuit.

Les muscles de Derek se contractèrent immédiatement et un bref grondement raisonna dans sa large poitrine. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il lui flatta le bras en disant :

\- Relax gros loup, je lui ai fait part de mon refus catégorique, et tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Pas comme sa sœur.

\- Mmh …

\- D'ailleurs elle n'est toujours pas rentrée celle-là !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le … copain, c'est qui ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne lui ai pas demandé.

\- Alors demandes-lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu le tabasses ?

\- Non, pour que je lui fasse part de mon refus catégorique.

Stiles sourit et sortit de la cuisine. Sans oser adresser un regard aux amoureux blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, il traversa la pièce, s'arrêta en chemin pour refermer la porte d'entrée restée grande ouverte, puis grimpa les escaliers et prit la direction de la chambre de Tony. Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à affronter un sujet qui ne lui plaisait guère, et parvint devant la porte. Qui était grande ouverte sur une pièce vide.

Il fronça les sourcils. Regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis retourna dans son bureau, si jamais Tony l'y avait attendu. Personne.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, puis il retourna dans la chambre du garçon, avant de bondir dans celle de Claudia. Vide. Vide, vide.

L'image de la porte du vestibule grande ouverte sur la nuit lui revint et il cria :

\- Derek !

...

Il avait choisi d'emmener Isaac avec lui. Il n'avait pas un odorat très performant mais rien n'échappait à ses oreilles fines, et c'était un malin, et un volontaire. Son propre odorat était assez performant pour lui permettre de suivre l'odeur de son fils le long de la route.

Son fils, qui avait décidé de sortir alors que la nuit tombait, et que Stiles et lui étaient occupés par Wyatt et sa petite amie blessée.

Le visage de Tony, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les escaliers, ne cessait de le hanter. Un visage au regard perdu, douloureux.

Il leur avait désobéi, avait quitté la sécurité de son foyer pour rejoindre un garçon dont ils ne savaient rien.

Mais Derek s'inquiétait trop pour être en colère, beaucoup trop. Tony était si sensible, si fragile ; il était tellement simple de le blesser. Le maitriser.

Les mâchoires serrées, Derek accéléra le pas. Mais Isaac pouvait suivre. Devait suivre.

Très vite, ils rejoignirent le parking du parc. Désert. Mais depuis peu, à en juger par les odeurs encore fortes. Une multitude d'odeurs différentes qui avait complètement occulté celle de Tony, plus faible. Pour faire apparaître celle de …

\- Claudia était là ! lança Isaac, étonné.

Oui. Et des chien-loup aussi. Derek serra les poings alors que son loup grondait de colère. Où étaient ses enfants ?!

Il prit une grande inspiration par les narines pour tenter d'identifier les odeurs, ou ne serait-ce qu'une. C'est alors qu'il sentit une empreinte chimique qui le fit frémir. Un produit dont Madeleine se servait souvent pour maitriser les femelles récalcitrantes. Il baissa les yeux. Vit un morceau de coton abandonné sur le bitume. N'eut pas besoin de renifler une seconde fois pour savoir qu'il était imbibé de chloroforme.

\- Derek, souffla Isaac lorsqu'il eut repéré le coton lui aussi.

Une rage sans nom submergea l'alpha.

Le hurlement du loup s'éleva dans la nuit, jusqu'à faire trembler le ciel, et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Stiles, à près de deux kilomètres de là.

Stiles, qui frémit de peur et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Quelque chose était arrivé à son fils.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha !

Vous n'imaginez même pas comment c'est jouissif de faire ça ! Le plus génial, quand on est auteur, c'est d'écrire ce genre de fin et d'imaginer la tête et la frustration des lecteurs XD

Bon, autant vous dire que j'imaginais ce Bonus plus court, j'ai pas vu les mots passer, et puis finalement je me suis retrouvée avec 23 pages d'auto-atermoiement de la part de Tony. Bon. Moi ça m'a plu d'être dans sa tête, j'sais pas si ça vous plaira, mais voilà, c'est fait.

Le prochain Bonus arrivera rapidement je pense, j'en ai déjà écris la moitié. Autant vous dire qu'il ne sera pas du genre joyeux-joyeux et ... Madeleine réapparaîtra. Ouaip. Fallait bien qu'elle remontre son museau cette saleté (car, comme vous l'aviez tous deviné, ce Logan est celui que la vieille a recueilli/kidnappé, elle est donc mêlée à son apparition)

Alors, vous imaginez quoi pour la suite et fin ?

Oui, je vous rappelle que le prochain Bonus sera le dernier, car ensuite je mettrais un point définitif à cette fic !

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu du tout à aucune de vos review mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps ! Affreux !

Bref, je profite de cette publication pour répondre à quelques questions ici :

 **Nine** : merciiiiiiii beaucoup de tes reviews super adorables ! J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer qu'une fic crossover Saint Seiya/Love Pistoles existe déjà ! Elle s'appelle "L'étalon de sang", je l'ai publié y'a ... un an et demie je crois (déjà o.O) et elle est dispo facilement si tu cliques sur mon profil ;) voilà voilà ! Bisous !

 **Tintegell** : merci à toi aussi d'être toujours présente ! (tu es là depuis le début si je me souviens bien :3 ) malheureusement, je suis obligée de te dire que non, je ne distribue pas mes écris, je sais que c'est en toute bonne foi que tu veux l'imprimer, et je t'en remercie de tout mon petit cœur imbécile ! Mais, comme beaucoup d'auteur, je suis parano :( Sinon, j'ai commencé à lire Snake Daddy, je te dis quoi dès que je l'ai fini ;) Bisous !

Voilà c'est tout !

Bisous à tous, je vous adore trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort ! :3


	24. Bonus 6 - L'héritière

**Bonus 6**

 **L'héritière**

Il était tellement absorbé par les mots qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une intense vibration secoua la table.

Les sourcils froncés, il farfouilla parmi les feuilles éparpillées autour de lui, souleva un dossier, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa son téléphone. Un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'un auteur le contacte sur une traduction ou une correction en cours, il était donc coutumier du fait. Il décrocha.

\- Monsieur Hale ? demanda immédiatement une voix calme et douce.

\- Oui. Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en retour, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour monsieur, Stacy Tompson, je suis infirmière en chef à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, c'est Mélissa McCall qui m'a conseillé de vous appeler directement.

\- Mélissa ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Votre fils, Tony, a été admis aux urgences il y a une heure.

Immédiatement, Derek bondit de sa chaise, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Au fond de lui, il sentait son loup trembler.

\- Rassurez-vous il va bien, continuait la femme dans le téléphone. Il a repris connaissance sans problème. Apparemment il …

\- J'arrive ! répliqua vivement Derek d'une voix grondante.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- A tout de suite.

Il coupa la communication et quitta le salon, abandonnant son travail derrière lui. Il avait déjà cinq jours de retard sur le rendu définitif, son éditeur n'était pas content du tout, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne pensait qu'à son fils, tout seul, à l'hôpital ; son petit garçon si mignon, si adorable, au milieu d'adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans une grande chambre blanche et froide.

Trois minutes plus tard, il quittait le territoire de la Meute à bord de sa voiture, le cœur cognant à grands coups complètement désordonnés dans sa poitrine serrée. Son petit garçon !

En cours de route, néanmoins, il ne put que reconnaître l'incroyable sagesse de Mélissa McCall. Elle avait conseillé à sa collègue de l'appeler lui en premier, et non pas Stiles. Elle connaissait ce-dernier aussi bien, peut-être mieux, que son propre fils, et savait qu'il aurait complètement paniqué et affolé la ville toute entière. Derek, bien plus maître de ses émotions, saurait le calmer lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ensuite.

Très vite, il parvint à l'hôpital. Il avait à peine franchi les portes de l'immense bâtiment que Mélissa le rejoignit, avec sur le visage un sourire rassurant.

\- Où est-il ? lui demanda aussitôt Derek.

\- Suis-moi, répondit l'infirmière en repartant aussitôt dans l'autre sens. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. C'est un vrai petit ange, comme d'habitude, et la moitié des infirmières de l'aile pédiatrique en sont déjà folles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une mauvaise chute dans la cours de l'école. Il est tombé sur la tête et a perdu connaissance. La directrice a immédiatement appelé une ambulance et ils nous l'ont amené très vite. Il s'est réveillé avec un beau mal de tête, une grosse bosse, et un trou de quelques heures. Il ne se souvient pas de ce matin.

Derek, qui la suivait d'un pas pressé, ne répondit rien. Ses doigts le démangeaient, son corps tremblait, réclamant de serrer contre lui son petit garçon fragile. Voyant son trouble, Mélissa n'en dit pas davantage et le mena jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

Dès que Derek passa la porte, il sentit l'odeur de Tony, recouverte de celle des produits chimiques, mercurochrome et autres anti-inflammatoires. Intenable dans son corps et son cœur, son loup jappait de peur et de contentement.

\- Papa ! l'accueillit une petite voix contente.

Et il le vit, son petit garçon, son si petit garçon, assit tout seul dans ce long lit blanc, avec autour de la tête un bandage tout aussi blanc, remontant la masse noire de ses doux cheveux bouclés sur le haut de son crâne. Si son loup gémit de soulagement, il n'en serra pas moins les dents. Le visage de Tony était pâle et ses yeux, d'ordinaire si brillants, étaient fatigués. Cependant, le petit garçon de six ans souriait, heureux de voir son père, et lui tendait les bras, réclamant, comme à son habitude, qu'il le tienne, le serre, le câline. A côté de son lit, ce n'était pas moins de trois infirmières qui souriaient, enchantées et conquises.

Evidemment, Derek ne se fit pas prier et, ignorant les recommandations de toutes ses femmes qui, étrangement, ne semblaient pas comprendre ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait de serrer son bébé dans ses bras, il l'attrapa et, précautionneusement, prudemment, le souleva pour le prendre contre lui.

Tony enserra son cou de ses petits bras blancs et nicha son visage contre son épaule en riant. Il tremblait, mais semblait effectivement aller bien. Derek enfouit son nez dans les cheveux sombres de son fils pour se gorger de son odeur, malheureusement il y avait trop d'empreinte chimique et il ne ressentit pas le soulagement espéré. Alors il le serra plus fort.

Mélissa, qui les regardait, souriait tendrement.

\- J'suis tombé, déclara soudainement Tony sans bouger. Méssa elle a dit que j'avais dormis, mais me souviens pas.

\- C'est pas grave petit cœur, répondit simplement Derek en s'asseyant sur le grand lit blanc. Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Nan ! Même pas. J'suis un grand.

Le petit garçon releva la tête pour darder ses yeux de miel clair dans ceux de son père, et précisa :

\- Méssa elle a dit que je pouvais avoir un bonbon, parce que j'ai même pas pleuré !

Derek sourit et, du bout de l'index, vint caresser le nez de Tony, ce petit nez retroussé constellé de minuscules taches de rousseur qu'il n'était possible de voir que grâce à la pâleur de son visage. Le petit garçon gloussa et enfouit son visage contre le cou de son père, qui lui caressa le dos. Si seulement il pouvait faire ça pour toujours, se blottir ainsi contre lui, à jamais.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il de sa voix grave mais douce. T'auras même droit à des oursons à la guimauve.

\- Ouais ! répliqua énergiquement le petit garçon, sans bouger. Même après manger ?

\- Oui, même après manger.

Mélissa, lorsqu'elle vit que les trois autres infirmières étaient complètement hypnotisées par la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, leur fit signe de quitter la chambre. Puis elle s'approcha de Derek et, tout bas, lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Stiles ?

\- Non merci Mélissa, répondit le loup avec un sourire, je m'en occupe.

\- Très bien. Je pense que nous allons le garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin, et puis ensuite, pas d'école pendant une semaine.

\- Ouais ! déclara Tony en se redressant. C'est vrai ?

\- Vrai de vrai. Evite de bouger ma puce, et essaie de dormir, d'accord ?

\- Accord !

Mélissa sourit, adressa un regard rassurant à Derek, puis sortit. Tony se blottit de nouveau contre son père, soupira et resta immobile. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, c'est vrai, malgré ce visage pâle et fatigué, souriait et parlait, mais son père savait qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il était soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés. Car ses petits bras tremblants, toujours autour de son cou, le serrait fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le lâche.

Après quelques minutes immobile, a simplement profiter du corps de son fils qui se réchauffait contre le sien, Derek se contorsionna pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Pas très autorisé dans un hôpital, mais Mélissa semblait lui avoir donné son accord.

Il appela Stiles. Tenta d'imaginer les mots pour le rassurer. Tomba sur la messagerie. Comme souvent lorsque Stiles était en poste.

\- C'est moi, déclara derechef Derek, je suis à l'hôpital là, rappelles-moi vite.

Et il raccrocha, amusé rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer la panique de Stiles lorsqu'il entendrait ce message.

\- Papa va me chercher dans sa patouille ? lui demanda Tony, la voix étouffée.

Derek pouffa un peu ; un léger rire nerveux, soulagé, amusé. Un jour, Tony avait vu son père revenir chez eux à bord d'une voiture de police, et Stiles avait dû lui expliquer que non, cette voiture n'était pas à lui, que c'était simplement une voiture de patrouille. Depuis, le petit garçon appelait ce véhicule « la patouille ».

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Derek finit par s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit : il s'y assit, adossé au mur, les jambes étendues sur le matelas, et tenait son fils contre lui, caressant lentement son dos de sa large main. Tony avait cessé de bouger et sa respiration s'était faite plus lente et plus profonde. Il s'était endormi.

Derek en était arrivé à lui aussi piquer un peu du nez lorsque son téléphone vibra sur le matelas, là où il l'avait posé, près de sa jambe droite. Il le prit, et décrocha.

\- Putain il se passe quoi ?! hurla la voix de Stiles dans son oreille. T'as fait un malaise c'est ça ? Une crise cardiaque ?! Putain je le savais qu'il fallait que t'arrête les tractions ! Trop de sport c'est pas bon pour la santé tu sais ? Bordel, tu rentres à la maison et je te bourre de plein de truc bien gras avant de t'enchaîner dans le garage !

\- J'suis avec Tony, répliqua simplement Derek sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Silence dans le téléphone.

\- Comment ça Tony ? lui demanda Stiles, avec une note de panique dans la voix. Notre Tony ?!

\- T'en connais un autre toi ?

\- Bordel de merde Derek !

\- Calmes-toi, il va bien. Une mauvaise chute à l'école, il est tombé dans les pommes et se retrouve avec une grosse bosse.

Stiles soupira dans le téléphone, un soupir chargé d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

\- Merde t'es con ou quoi ?! lança-t-il finalement. J'ai fait un micro-malaise là ! Bon j'arrive.

\- Ok. Hey ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Achètes des oursons à la guimauve au passage.

Pour certains cas les moins graves, le service pédiatrique de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills acceptait la présence des parents pour la nuit. Tony se remettant de ce que les infirmières appelèrent un trauma léger, il fut proposé un lit d'appoint à l'un de ses deux parents. Derek et Stiles en débâtèrent, aucun des deux ne voulant céder du terrain ; Stiles argumentait en disant qu'il l'avait porté neuf mois, ce à quoi Derek répliquait qu'il n'était pas seulement son père, mais aussi l'alpha, et un alpha n'abandonnait pas un membre de la Meute. Le cas semblait impossible à résoudre jusqu'à ce que Mélissa leur propose de laisser Tony en décider. Sans hésitation, le petit garçon s'écria alors :

\- Chanloup !

Si Stiles en fut touché, il l'accepta. Depuis que Tony était bébé, son choix se portait le plus souvent sur Derek, résultat de son instinct de gabarit moyen qui cherchait force et protection auprès du plus fort de ses deux papas. Il en sourit même lorsqu'il vit le loup sourire à leur fils, tandis qu'une tendre émotion faisait briller ses yeux clairs.

Ce fut donc Stiles qui quitta l'hôpital, non sans un nœud à l'estomac, et retourna chez lui pour s'occuper de leurs deux autres enfants.

Talia s'était occupée de les récupérer à l'école. Lorsqu'il rentra, elle lui indiqua que Wyatt était sorti avec Boyd, puis précisa, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude :

\- Claudia est bizarre, elle s'est assise entre le canapé et la table basse et n'a pas desserré les lèvres. Elle a peut-être vu ce qui est arrivé à Tony.

\- Mmh, peut-être, concéda Stiles, inquiet à son tour.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien. Un peu secoué, mais bien. Derek est avec lui.

\- C'est bien. Ça l'apaise.

\- Bof, il est comme d'habitude, aussi adorable et calme qu'un angelot.

Talia sourit, puis précisa :

\- Non, je parlais de Derek.

Stiles rit un peu. Remercia sa belle-mère. Elle le laissa avec sa fille sans oublier de préciser qu'il pouvait l'appeler à tout moment.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Stiles s'approcha doucement de Claudia. La petite fille, les jambes relevées, enserrait ses genoux de ses bras et regardait devant elle, les mâchoires si serrées que ses lèvres en étaient incroyablement pincées. Cachée ainsi, assise par terre, elle fixait la télévision éteinte.

Stiles s'assit près d'elle, adopta la même posture, et attendit. Claudia, depuis qu'elle savait marcher et courir, profitait de la moindre occasion qui lui était offerte pour jouer dehors et dépenser ainsi l'incroyable énergie qu'elle emmagasinait durant la journée, assise dans une salle de classe. La voir ici, immobile, avait quelque chose de troublant.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles leva le bras et posa la main droite sur la tête de sa fille. Immédiatement un grondement léger roula dans la gorge de la petite. Son père sourit. Ce caractère, cette volonté, cette force, tout ça, c'était sa fille.

\- Tony va bien, lui dit-il doucement.

Le grognement se transforma en un gémissement de chiot et Claudia baissa la tête. Stiles la caressa doucement, préférant attendre encore un peu avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne se braque. Elle avait cessé de mordre à tout va lorsqu'elle avait compris que ça ne se faisait pas, mais il lui arrivait encore de le faire quand elle se mettait en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? lui demanda son père après encore quelques minutes.

\- Mais, gémit la petite fille avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Troublé, le cœur serré, Stiles prit sa fille contre lui et la serra. Claudia posa la tête sur sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement de son cœur, et sanglota doucement, avec retenue, comme si elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment. Tant de volonté déjà pour une si petite fille, tant de force et de gravité. Avait-elle déjà compris, instinctivement, qu'une grande responsabilité l'attendait ?

\- J'ai pas voulu, hoqueta-t-elle avant de repartir de plus belle : jouer avec lui et pis ! Je voulais pas … jouer et … il a … Tony est tombé !

\- Chut ma puce, chut, dit doucement Stiles pour la réconforter. C'est rien, Tony va bien.

\- C'est lui c'est pas ! Pas moi !

Stiles la réconforta encore un moment avant que la petite se calme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi troublée et choquée. Elle tremblait de colère et de peur.

Il finit par comprendre qu'elle avait assisté à ce qui était arrivé à son frère, qu'un camarade d'école avait brutalisé son petit garçon pour se venger d'elle, et qu'elle s'était sentie fautive et impuissante, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas responsable.

Après cet événement, Claudia et Tony s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à devenir presque des étrangers l'un à l'autre. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Stiles vit sa fille pleurer.

 _..._

 _Quelques heures plus tard …_ (ndla : depuis la fin du bonus précédent ;))

 _« Ton destin est de devenir l'alpha. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Tu n'es pas seulement l'héritière de ton père, Claudia, tu es aussi l'héritière de tes ancêtres, de tous ceux qui t'ont précédé, de tous les alphas avant toi. Moi, ma mère, sa mère et son grand-père avant elle. C'est un sang ancien qui coule dans tes veines, c'est une force et une âme héréditaire que tu possèdes. Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Certains seront jaloux. D'autres voudront se rapprocher de toi, entrer dans le cercle de ta protection. D'autres encore tenteront de t'atteindre, et pour ça s'en prendront à tes proches. A ceux qu'il leur sera facile de blesser. Certains, s'en prendront à Tony. »_

Ce souvenir était le premier pour elle. Celui dont elle se souvenait avec une acuité incroyable. Avant d'entendre ces mots, il n'y avait rien que les sensations légères et triviales de l'enfance : les premiers flocons de neige, un tas de cadeau sous le sapin de Noël, ses deux papas venant les chercher ensemble à la sortie de l'école, un crochet surprise à la boulangerie avant de rentrer à la maison. Des sensations, des odeurs diffuses. Mais rien qui soit aussi net et puissant que ce souvenir-là. Celui de sa grand-mère lui révélant la vérité.

Elle avait six ou sept ans et rentrait de l'école. Une journée dure. L'un de ses camarades de classe, un grand gaillard Canidé, avait voulu jouer avec elle. Entrer dans son cercle d'ami. Son instinct de louve lui avait indiqué qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance, que ce garçon tenterait, par la force, de la défier. Elle était une enfant, mais avait déjà de l'autorité, et ses amis la suivaient partout. A lui, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il avait mal pris son refus et, pour se venger, s'en était pris à Tony.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle se souvenait de la surprise, de la peur et de l'incompréhension qui avait remodelé le visage d'ordinaire si joyeux de son petit frère. Lui qui était la douceur même, qui ne s'était jamais confronté à personne, n'avait pas compris pourquoi, tout à coup, ce grand garçon lui était tombé dessus. Et elle, pendant qu'il secouait en grondant son petit frère tétanisé, elle avait été incapable de bouger, trop abasourdie par cette situation toute nouvelle pour elle aussi. Puis Tony, secoué trop fort, était tombé en arrière, avait trébuché en tentant de se libérer de cette poigne qui le malmenait. Son crâne avait heurté le bitume de la cour de récréation et il avait perdu connaissance.

Elle s'en était voulue. Terriblement voulue. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger son frère. Sa grand-mère était venue la récupérer à la sortie de l'école. Elles étaient restées seules toutes les deux, jusqu'à ce que Stiles rentre. Elles avaient parlé. Là, Talia lui avait adressé ces quelques mots, qui resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Très vite, Claudia, même si elle n'était qu'une petite fille à cette époque, avait compris à quel point les mots de sa grand-mère étaient justes. Tony, son frère jumeau, cette petite âme fragile, serait la cible de ceux qui la jalouseraient elle, ou qui désireraient lui faire du mal. A elle.

Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une solution à ce problème : s'éloigner de son frère. S'en éloigner suffisamment pour que tous croient qu'elle avait honte de lui, qu'elle ne supportait pas sa présence, et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de s'en prendre à lui. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cela ferait tant de mal à son petit frère mais, lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçue, il était trop tard et trop difficile de revenir en arrière. Des années, elle avait cru que cette solution était la bonne.

Elle avait eu tort. Terriblement tort.

Logan avait-il vu la supercherie ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une terrible coïncidence ?

\- Tony ? appela-t-elle tout bas. Tony ?!

Son frère, étendu au sol à quelques pas d'elle, n'eut aucune réaction. Agacée et inquiète, elle gigota sur le matelas où leurs ravisseurs l'avaient jeté, grimaçant de douleur lorsque les menottes qui la retenait frottèrent la peau tendre de ses poignets. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Lorsque sa tante Cora lui avait raconté l'histoire du CRED et des Meutes et Hordes embrigadées par des alphas sans scrupule, elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru – d'autant qu'elle s'était rendue compte en grandissant que la petite sœur de son père avait une certaine propension à l'exagération. Mais maintenant, elle était bien forcée d'y croire, et bien qu'elle l'ait deviné seule, évidemment Logan s'était fait un malin plaisir de bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Tu es la fille d'un loup, je suis le fils d'un loup, lui avait-il dit avec une lueur complètement folle dans le regard. Et tu es une alpha ! Nos enfants seront des loups !

Il avait l'air complètement possédé. Qui lui avait mis une telle idée dans la tête ? Comment en était-il arrivé à concevoir un plan pareil ? La kidnapper, vraiment ?!

Si encore ça n'avait concerné qu'elle ! Si encore elle avait été la seule victime, elle aurait pu se défendre comme une forcenée, elle aurait pu attaquer, hurler, insulter. Mais Tony était là, et elle craignait d'éveiller la colère des mâles autour d'elle, de peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à son frère.

Au-dessus d'elle, des pas firent vibrer le plancher de bois. Evidemment, ils les avaient enfermés dans une cave, donc pas de fenêtre, pratiquement pas de lumière, une température basse et une vague odeur de renfermée et d'humidité. Ces quelques bruits la firent se braquer et elle leva les yeux, attendant. Elle n'avait pas seulement peur pour elle-même, et ce genre d'inquiétude la paralysait complètement. Lorsque les pas se furent éloignés, elle soupira.

Logan l'avait complètement berné, manipulé. Comment et pourquoi s'était-elle laissée ainsi piégée ?!

Facile : c'était la faute d'Abigaël.

Contrairement à ses frères, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire son choix. Si Wyatt semblait ne s'intéresser qu'aux femmes, et si Tony ne regardait que les garçons, Claudia, elle, n'avait pas réussi à choisir. Et pourquoi choisir ? Du moment qu'elle se sentait bien, en confiance, avec une personne, quelle importance que ladite personne soit un homme ou une femme ?

Elle s'était rendue compte quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle était attirée par Abigaël, par sa douceur, son intelligence, son humour ; et si sa cousine ne l'avait pas tout de suite rejetée, lui disant simplement qu'elle était d'accord pour essayer, elle avait fini par admettre que ces quelques baisers échangés, ces quelques caresses, l'avaient mises mal à l'aise, et qu'elle préférait tout arrêter. Ce rejet, Claudia l'avait mal pris. Et Logan était arrivé.

Il ne s'était pas imposé, l'avait approché doucement, comme on approcherait un animal sauvage, et n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire qu'il admirait sa force, sa volonté, son caractère. Depuis toute petite, elle effrayait les autres. Les Canidés de son âge la craignait et la respectait tout en même temps ; les plus jeunes en avaient bien trop peur, et les plus âgés préféraient ne pas s'attirer le courroux de Derek Hale, et l'évitaient. Les mâles, en particulier, la fuyaient. Logan avait été le premier à l'approcher, à oser dire qu'il ne craignait pas son père, qu'il l'admirait et ne pouvait passer outre cette attirance.

Pourquoi pas ?

L'ennui, c'est qu'elle avait elle-même conscience que Derek, et Talia surtout, attendaient beaucoup d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'elle ne devait pas choisir son partenaire à la légère. Alors elle l'avait repoussé, chaque fois. Chaque fois que Logan lui parlait de sexe, chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, de façon de plus en plus insistante, de lui donner ce qu'elle ne pourrait donner qu'une seule fois, elle éludait. Quelque chose l'avait empêché de se décider. Maintenant, elle comprenait ce que c'était : elle n'avait pas eu confiance en Logan. Sa déconvenue avec Abigaël avait aveuglé ses yeux, mais pas son instinct, et il l'avait protégé.

Malheureusement, de frustration, Logan s'en était pris à Tony.

Un gémissement douloureux raisonna doucement et Claudia tendit le cou. Lentement, son frère bougea. Il roula sur le côté, étendu sur le sol poussiéreux et porta une main tremblante à son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Que dire ? Que dire après des années de silence, de rejet ?

Les yeux lumineux de son frère, brillant d'un ambre chamarré dans l'obscurité, se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se tendit. Ils se regardèrent. Finalement, Tony tourna la tête et tenta de se relever. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler. Claudia en serra les poings de colère.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda finalement son petit frère et parvenant à se dresser sur les genoux. Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

\- Non, répondit Claudia d'une voix basse et sourde.

Elle regarda Tony se trainer jusqu'à son matelas et inspecter ses liens. Il semblait déterminer à la libérer. Ses bras tremblaient.

Logan et les autres mâles n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'attacher. Pour eux, il ne représentait aucun danger.

Elle le sentit tirer sur les menottes, lui égratignant les poignets, mais elle serra les dents et ne dit rien. Tony gronda de frustration. Inutile.

Essoufflé et tremblant, le garçon se rassit, les yeux clos. Il semblait lutter pour garder conscience.

\- Laisse, lui dit-elle finalement, agacée de constater que sa voix était froide et indifférente. Essaie plutôt de sortir de là, ils ne t'ont pas attaché.

Tony la regarda. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

La jeune fille se contracta.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule face à eux ! dit-il encore.

\- J'les laisserais pas faire, répliqua simplement Claudia, je …

Elle hésita. Elle avait envie de hurler : va-t-en ! Je ne pourrais pas te défendre s'ils viennent, je ne pourrais pas me battre s'ils s'en prennent à toi ! Mais elle ne sut que dire :

\- Tu vas me gêner.

Le regard de Tony se teinta de regret et d'amertume. Elle déglutit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour elle ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de simplement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait peur pour lui ?

\- Tu es l'héritière de papa ! lança finalement son frère, la surprenant. Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! répliqua-t-elle vivement, agacée qu'il la contredise. Te battre contre eux ?! Sois sérieux ! Ils vont te démolir !

\- Peu importe. Moi, je ne compte pas.

Claudia en resta sans voix.

\- Quoi ?! lança-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée.

\- Tu es importante, pas moi ! contra Tony en haussant le ton lui aussi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu !

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Des bruits de pas approchaient de la porte. Ils se regardèrent, réalisant que, tout à leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas pris garde à rester discrets.

Bondissant, Tony se redressa et fit face à la porte, les poings serrés. Ses jambes tremblaient. Claudia tira sur ses menottes en grondant, agacée d'être ainsi immobilisée. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine serrée. La louve, en elle, rongeait son âme de ses dents acérées, provoquant des soubresauts de douleur dans son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit et Logan apparut. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Tony debout, qui lui faisait face, puis sourit. Un sourire carnassier.

\- Déjà debout ? lança-t-il, amusé.

Puis, voyant la posture du garçon, jambes arquées et poings serrés, il rit. Claudia frémit. Son instinct lui disait que les choses allaient mal tourner si Tony s'entêtait ainsi.

\- Tu la défends ? lui demanda Logan après avoir bien ri. Elle ?

\- Tu ne la toucheras pas, connard, gronda le garçon.

\- Ah ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ?

Tony ne répondit rien. Il faisait face courageusement, mais Claudia savait bien que c'était inutile. Logan le savait aussi.

\- Elle t'aurait défendu tu crois ? demanda-t-il finalement, se délectant manifestement de la situation. Elle te fait du mal depuis des années et tu prends sa défense ? T'es vraiment un petit con.

\- Et toi tu fais pitié ! contra Tony avec colère. C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour attirer l'attention d'une alpha ? La kidnapper et l'enchaîner ?! Pauvre type !

Le visage de Logan se contracta et ses yeux flambèrent de colère. Claudia se raidit.

\- Tony arrête, tenta-t-elle doucement.

Sans crier garde, Logan se jeta sur son frère. Elle cria. Se débattit davantage, s'entaillant les poignets jusqu'à ce que des filets de sang coulent le long de ses bras. Tony, sous ses yeux, tenta d'asséner quelques coups, mais se retrouva vite par terre. Il chuta et sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

Figée, Claudia repartit des années en arrière. Elle revit l'expression terrifiée et surprise de son petit frère alors que ce grand garçon lui tombait dessus, par sa faute. Aujourd'hui, encore une fois par sa faute, il était blessé et en danger. Elle hurla. Tira plus fort sur ses liens. Logan continuait de frapper Tony. Le garçon tenta bien de se protéger de ses bras, encaissa les coups autant que possible, avant de finalement gémir de douleur tandis que Logan grondait de rage.

\- Arrête enfoiré ! hurla Claudia, ivre de rage.

Tony commit l'erreur de lever les bras pour tenter d'attraper les jambes de Logan et reçut un coup en plein visage. Puis un autre, sur la tête, et encore un autre. Claudia sentit des larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues.

Logan cessa finalement de frapper, essoufflé. Elle aussi s'était figée. Tony était immobile, et ses yeux de nouveaux fermés. Et il y avait tant de sang, beaucoup de sang ! La jeune fille s'entendit sangloter.

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ?! lui hurla Logan, enlaidi par la fureur. T'as pas arrêter de me dire qu'il te gênait, qu'il n'était rien !

Claudia, incapable de détourner son regard du visage ensanglanté de son frère, hoqueta. Sa faute. Tout était de sa faute !

Soudain, au-dessus de leurs têtes, il y eut des cris. Des pas affolés, des grondements, et le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le sol. Et un terriblement rugissement de colère, que Claudia reconnut immédiatement. Le plus fort des mâles de la Meute de son père, celui en qui il avait une confiance absolue, celui qui avait assez de force pour passer seul le barrage de plusieurs gros gabarits : Vernon Boyd, le père du meilleur ami de Wyatt, poussa un nouveau grondement qui sembla faire vibrer les murs. S'il était là, cela signifiait que …

\- Papa ! hurla Claudia de toute la force de ses poumons. Papa !

Logan, dans un cri, se jeta sur elle. Le poids de son corps sur le sien vida tout l'air de ses poumons et la jeune fille tenta de griffer, de mordre, rua pour le déloger. Complètement dément, son assaillant tentait de la déshabiller.

\- Tu es à moi ! hurla-t-il. C'est moi qu'elle a choisi pour lui succéder, c'est moi ! Je vais te !

Un aboiement furieux le coupa et une présence écrasante modifia complètement le rapport de force dans la pièce. Claudia poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle identifia la puissance olfactive de son père. Derek, les yeux rouges de colère, se jeta sur Logan pour le déloger et le souleva à bout de bras comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant, avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Sonné, le jeune homme serait tombé si le loup ne l'avait pas tenu si fermement. Les deux se regardèrent, lèvres retroussées pour Derek, sourire suffisant pour Logan. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Et maintenant, alpha ? demanda Logan avec un gloussement.

Pour toute réponse, Derek gronda encore, crocs apparents et corps complètement recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Ainsi à moitié transformé, il ne semblait ni humain ni animal, seulement bête, créature pleine de colère venue pour protéger ses enfants.

\- Tu sais qui était mon père ? demanda de nouveau Logan, la voix basse et moqueuse.

Derek cessa de gronder, se raidit. Attendit.

\- Peter, avoua alors Logan avec un sourire satisfait et moqueur.

D'une simple torsion des bras, avec un grondement de tonnerre, Derek lui brisa la nuque. Claudia se figea, le souffle coupé, et regarda le corps sans vie de Logan s'effondrer au sol.

Alors que des bruits de lutte continuaient au-dessus de leur tête, preuve que les autres membres de la Meute continuaient de harceler les gros gabarits, Stiles et Jordan arrivèrent à leur tour. Lorsqu'il vit son fils au sol, lorsqu'il vit tout le sang, Stiles devint si blême que Claudia crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais son père se précipita sur son frère, chercha son pouls, sa respiration. Il sembla soulagé.

\- Ça va allez fiston ! Accroche-toi !

A gestes vifs, précis, mesurés et efficaces, il déchira le bras droit entier de son uniforme et l'appliqua, chiffonné, sur le crâne du garçon étendu, qui ne broncha pas, puis il lui en fit un bandage qui s'imbiba vite de sang.

Derek se détourna du cadavre de Logan sans arborer une once de remord et s'agenouilla près de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sans rien dire. Juste parce que c'était la chose à faire. Immédiatement, entourée par la force de son père, Claudia se mit à trembler, puis elle se blottit lâchement contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Les bras de Derek, ces bras si forts, si protecteurs, se refermèrent autour de sa tête, étouffant les bruits autant d'elle, l'isolant efficacement.

\- J'suis désolée ! gémit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Papa j'suis désolée !

Derek la serra plus fort. Elle était à l'abris maintenant, protégée, mais sa rage se transformait en honte, sa ténacité en peur étouffée. Elle pleura plus fort.

Jordan, à quelques pas d'eux, réclamait une ambulance dans le micro de sa radio accrochée à son épaule.

Elle ne l'entendit qu'à peine.

...

\- Nous avons efficacement stoppé l'hémorragie et l'œdème se résorbe, de ce côté-là il n'y a plus aucune crainte.

Claudia aurait pu soupirer de soulagement, si ce n'était le visage grave qu'affichait toujours l'urgentiste qui avait pris Tony en charge dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. Et Stiles et Derek, qui l'entouraient, et dont les corps raides continuaient de diffuser tant d'appréhension, lui firent comprendre que ça n'était pas fini.

\- Mais je crains que le traumatisme ne soit plus grave que nous le pensions, reprit le médecin d'une voix grave. Le choc qu'il a reçu l'a plongé dans le coma.

Claudia serra les poings et retint ses larmes, alors que la colère raidissait son corps.

\- Il y a de grandes chances qu'il se réveille une fois l'œdème entièrement résorbé, continua l'homme en blouse blanche qui leur faisait face. Mais je crains qu'il y ait des lésions. Il a reçu un grand choc et perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Des lésions de quel genre ? demanda finalement Stiles d'une voix blanche.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne le saurons que lorsqu'il se réveillera, mais je peux déjà vous dire que ses fonctions motrices ne sont pas touchées, ses réflexes musculaires sont très bons. Il nous reste à attendre à présent.

\- Merci … docteur.

L'homme eut un mince sourire réconfortant, encourageant, puis s'en fut, les laissant tous les quatre. Evidemment, d'autres membres de la Meute étaient arrivés au fil des heures écoulées, mais Stiles avait tenu à ce que seul lui, Derek, Wyatt et Claudia, entendent ce que le médecin avait à leur dire. Une fois celui-ci parti, Wyatt soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Dépassé par les événements, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

Stiles se frotta les yeux. Il arborait toujours son uniforme déchiré tâché de sang, et son visage était terriblement pâle. Derek croisa les bras, les lèvres pincées, le regard dur. Claudia n'osait pas bouger. Autour de ses poignets, des bandages blancs et propres ; dessous, la douleur pulsait, brutale, vicieuse, salutaire. Elle lui permettait de rester forte. Sans cette douleur, elle aurait pleuré. Sans cette douleur, elle n'avait pas d'exutoire.

Tout était de sa faute. Elle le savait. Et elle attendait que ses deux pères le lui reprochent. Qu'ils s'énervent contre elle, lui disent qu'elle était la seule fautive, qu'elle les avait terriblement déçus ; tout, plutôt que cette tendresse coutumière, ce soutien réconfortant, comme s'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ne la jugeaient pas responsable !

\- Je suis désolé, déclara brusquement Wyatt avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et dire : ce … cet enfoiré ! J'ai senti que ce connard était !

\- C'est pas de ta faute mon grand, le coupa Stiles en lui entourant les épaules de son bras nu.

\- C'est la mienne ! lança brutalement Claudia.

Stiles et Wyatt la regardèrent, surpris. Derek ne fit pas un mouvement. Les poings serrés de rage, jusqu'à ce que la douleur à ses poignets en devienne intolérable, la jeune fille se détourna d'eux, les larmes au bord des yeux, et s'en fut. Elle traversa le couloir en sens inverse, là où le médecin les avait menés pour leur faire ses révélations. Aucun de ses pères, ni son grand-frère, ne tentèrent de l'arrêter.

Elle passa près des membres de la Meute, qui tentèrent de lui soutirer des informations, mais elle les ignora et s'en fut en accélérant le pas. Elle avait tellement honte ! Quel futur alpha aurait laissé son propre frère se faire battre ?!

Elle s'arrêta finalement au détour d'un couloir. La douleur lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle, le cœur tambourinant à ses tempes. Elle avait envie de disparaître. De fuir. Tant elle avait honte.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit une voix autoritaire.

Claudia n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle aurait reconnu cette odeur forte et cette voix brusque même au milieu d'une gare bondée.

\- Reste maîtresse de tes émotions, reprit sa grand-mère.

La jeune fille avait toujours détesté ces quelques leçons dispensées parfois par Talia Hale au détour d'une discussion ou d'une situation. Elle faisait tout pour les éviter. Car elles ne lui rappelaient que trop qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ce que son aïeule attendait d'elle et qu'elle s'efforçait de la transformer. Pour qu'elle lui ressemble. Mais Claudia savait que ce n'était pas elle.

Vivement, elle tourna vers sa grand-mère un visage crispé de colère et des yeux brillants de rage.

\- Maîtresse de ?! lança-t-elle les dents serrées. Non ! Non sûrement pas ! C'est de ta faute ! Ta faute si je l'ai ignoré et rejeté ! Tu m'as dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui pour s'en prendre à moi, alors je l'ai tenu à l'écart mais ça n'a pas marché, il s'en est quand même pris à lui !

\- Oh ! Claudia ! tenta Talia avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Comme tous les autres avant moi, comme tous ces alphas ! Tu veux que je leur ressemble, que je te ressemble ! Mais je ne suis pas ! Je suis moi. Tu t'es trompé. Trompé, d'accord ? Papa aussi s'est trompé ! Je ne suis pas alpha. Je ne le serais pas. Je ne le mérite pas, et je ne m'en sens pas la force.

Elle partit encore. Talia, ouvrant la bouche, tenta de l'arrêter, mais s'arrêta. Inutile. Elle se contenta alors de regarder sa petite-fille partir, non sans ressentir une certaine culpabilité. La jeune fille avait tort, bien sûr ; elle était partie pour devenir une puissante alpha, digne de son nom. Mais, pour le moment, elle n'était qu'une adolescente ayant subi une difficile épreuve. Alors elle la laissa seule.

Claudia ne pleura pas. Elle préféra remplacer les larmes par la colère. Bien plus facile. Dès qu'elle avait compris ce qu'attendaient d'elle son père et sa grand-mère, elle s'était efforcé de l'accepter. Mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle, succéder à Derek Hale ? Et à sa mère, Talia ? Impossible. Elle n'avait pas les épaules assez fortes pour ça. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais osé le dire. Jamais osé leur avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, elle réalisait maintenant à quel point elle n'en était pas digne.

Après plusieurs minutes, son père la rejoignit dehors, face à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Assise sur un banc, la jeune fille laissait le vent emmêler ses cheveux et la douleur rythmer ses pensées. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, le visage bas, elle ne se redressa pas lorsque Derek s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Le seul fautif, c'est ce Logan, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu l'as tué, souffla sa fille sans bouger.

Elle revoyait encore les bras puissants du loup bouger et ses mains tordre la nuque fragile de Logan ; elle revoyait encore l'angle improbable de son cou lorsqu'il s'était écroulé comme une poupée de chiffon, et ses yeux grands ouverts qui avaient glissé sur elle sans la voir. Elle frissonna.

\- Et je le referais si je le devais, répondit l'alpha sans une once de remord.

\- Tu, hésita Claudia avant de le regarder enfin, tu vas avoir des problèmes ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Papa …

Brusquement, Derek passa un bras sur ses épaules et la prit contre elle. Il avait deviné qu'elle était prête à s'excuser de nouveau et avait préféré la couper.

\- Devenir alpha ne doit pas être une obligation, dit-il doucement alors que sa fille posait sa tête sur son épaule. J'ai eu tort de te le laisser croire. Et ma mère aussi. On a eu tort, tous les deux.

Elle tenta de nier mais ne put que secouer lentement la tête. Jusqu'ici, elle avait rarement cherché le réconfort. Ces choses-là la mettaient mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses. Un loup qui parait faible se fait vite dévorer dans la nature.

Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son père.

\- On devient alpha par choix, reprit ce-dernier, ou par nécessité. Pas parce qu'on y est obligé. Mais parce qu'on le veut. Moi je suis devenu alpha pour protéger Stiles et Wyatt contre mon alpha, qui leur voulait du mal.

La jeune fille se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, troublée.

\- Je faisais partie du CRED avant, avoua Derek avec un sourire contrit, et mon alpha, ma grand-mère, voulait faire du mal à Wyatt. Parce qu'il était un louveteau. J'ai choisi de fuir avec eux.

Claudia en resta muette de stupéfaction.

\- Evidemment, j'étais destiné à le devenir, continua son père, mais c'est avant tout un choix que j'ai fais. Je ne t'oblige à rien Claudia. Si tu ne veux pas être l'alpha, tu ne le seras pas.

\- Mais, hésita la jeune fille, mais tu … tu voudrais que je le sois ?

\- Bien sûr.

Derek sourit et lui caressa le bras lorsqu'un brusque souffle de vent la fit frissonner.

\- Mais pas au détriment de ce que tu veux vraiment.

...

Comme le médecin l'avait supposé, Tony reprit connaissance une fois l'œdème complètement résorbé. Et ce, quatorze jours après être arrivé à l'hôpital. Claudia et Stiles étaient dans sa chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, alors que Derek était sorti quelques instants plus tôt faire leur réserve de café.

C'est sa sœur, le souffle coupé, qui le vit papillonner des yeux alors que le moniteur près du lit émettait des bips chaotiques.

\- Papa ! lança-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Stiles bondit sur ses pieds et se pencha sur son fils. Un grand sourire soulagé étirait ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larme. Claudia, tremblante, le souffle rapide, ressentit une grande vague de soulagement parcourir son corps fatigué. Presque deux semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus car, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir son frère mourir sans s'être réveillé.

Agenouillé à côté du lit, serrant la main de son fils et caressant ses cheveux, Stiles tremblait lui aussi, mais de soulagement.

\- Ma croquette, sourit-il.

Tony tourna vers lui un regard vitreux. Il ouvrit la bouche. N'émit aucun son. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Chut, chuchota Stiles en le caressant toujours, ça va aller.

Il tendit la main et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Claudia fixait le visage de son frère, le cœur serré. Il était si pâle, si amaigri ; il avait l'air plus fragile que jamais.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre moins d'une minute plus tard, très vite suivi par Derek qui, depuis les couloirs, avait vu le panneau d'appel indiquer en lettres rouges le numéro de chambre de son fils. Il s'était visiblement inquiété mais, dès qu'il vit que Stiles avait appelé parce que Tony s'était réveillé, il soupira.

Une fois près du garçon – Stiles s'était éloigné pour le laisser agir – le médecin attrapa le dossier accroché au lit, l'ouvrit, et se pencha.

\- Bonjour Tony, dit-il de sa voix calme et professionnelle. Ne panique pas, tout va bien. Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ?

Tony cligna des yeux, comme s'il tentait de faire le point, puis ouvrit la bouche. Mais, encore une fois, sa voix lui fit défaut et son visage se crispa. Le médecin tenta encore de le rassurer.

Claudia frémit lorsqu'elle entendit Stiles soupirer et émettre un sanglot bas tant il était soulagé. Elle lui adressa un discret regard et vit Derek serrer sa main dans la sienne. Son cœur se serra. Elle regarda de nouveau son frère. Puis une infirmière entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Le médecin lui remit le dossier de suivi, se positionna au pied du lit, puis souleva les draps. Les jambes de Tony apparurent, immobiles, blanches.

\- Est-ce que tu sens ça ? demanda-t-il au garçon en lui piquant le gros orteil du pied droit avec la mine de son criterium.

Tony sursauta, sa jambe bougea lorsque son genou monta, et il gémit étrangement. Claudia sourit. Comme les médecins l'avaient supposé, ses fonctions motrices n'étaient pas touchées, il allait s'en sortir. Tout irait bien.

Mais soudain, Tony bougea encore, ouvrit la bouche, puis poussa un long gémissement désespéré et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. L'odeur qui émana alors de Derek emplit toute la pièce. Peur et colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Stiles, inquiet.

Le médecin gronda. S'approcha de Tony qui le regarda, ouvrit encore la bouche, puis gémit et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. L'homme réclama silencieusement à l'infirmière qu'elle lui rende le dossier et écrivit quelque chose sur une page, avec son criterium, qu'il montra ensuite à Tony. Le garçon, figé, regarda les mots et cligna des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux lire ça ? lui demanda le médecin.

Tony poussa un long et douloureux gémissement puis un sanglot l'étrangla et il pleura bruyamment. Stiles, n'y tenant plus, reprit sa place près de lui et le prit dans ses bras autant qu'il le put.

Claudia sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Que se passait-il ? Elle vit le médecin faire marche arrière et adresser un signe de tête à Derek qui le suivit dans le couloir. Subrepticement, elle lui emboîta le pas et sortit avec eux. Son père la laissa faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Nous avions craint une paralysie, répondit le médecin avec un soupir inquiet, mais … en fait, la compréhension du langage est contenue dans une partie du cerveau, une partie bien précise. L'œdème cérébral de Tony a manifestement empêché l'irrigation de cette partie du cerveau, et il souffre maintenant d'aphasie. Il est donc incapable de parler et de lire, peut-être même d'écrire.

Claudia eut un hoquet de stupeur. Sa gorge se serra tellement qu'elle fut incapable de reprendre son souffle durant deux longs battements de cœur douloureux. Tony ne pouvait plus lire ?! Mais les livres, c'était toute sa vie !

Derek s'était raidit. La tristesse, chez lui, se transformait en colère. Un instant, Claudia le regarda. Son visage était figé dans une expression de douleur et de haine. Mais vers qui dirigeait-il cette colère alors que Logan était mort ?

\- Il peut réapprendre bien sûr, reprit le médecin avec douceur, il récupérera quelques-uns de ses facultés. Pas toutes, mais la majeure partie. Seulement, ce sera long. Nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours. Pour l'instant, nous allons lui administrer quelques calmants pour qu'il ne panique pas.

Derek acquiesça. Le médecin retourna dans la chambre. Stiles s'éloigna de son fils à contrecœur et vint près de son compagnon qui lui expliqua. Il pleura, incapable de s'en empêcher, tant en restant aussi discret que possible pour que Tony ne l'entende pas. Claudia les quitta lorsque Derek le prit dans ses bras. Elle rejoignit son frère, le cœur lourd.

Celui-ci, immobile dans son lit, clignait des yeux. Ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes. Le médecin et l'infirmière leur adressèrent à tous deux un sourire encourageant et sortirent. Claudia se sentait lourde, comme anesthésiée elle aussi. Et elle avait mal, si mal. Sauf que ses poignets n'étaient pas les seuls en cause cette fois. Son frère souffrait, alors elle souffrait aussi.

Elle attrapa une chaise, l'approcha du lit, et s'installa près de lui. Elle lui prit la main. En retour, Tony ne resserra pas ses doigts. Il se contenta de la regarder sans bouger, un peu apathique.

\- Tu as réussi, lui chuchota-t-elle en se penchant sur lui et en souriant. Tu m'as défendu. Il ne m'a rien fait, il ne m'a pas touché.

Tony cligna lentement des paupières. Avait-il compris ? Avait-il seulement entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Les calmants agissaient-ils déjà trop bien ? Claudia lui serra la main plus fort et sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

\- Je vais t'aider petit frère, lui dit-elle encore tout bas. D'accord ? Je vais t'aider, et tous les deux, on va y arriver. Tu veux bien ?

Pendant deux ou trois terribles longues secondes, Tony ne réagit pas. Puis, brusquement, avec une force étonnante, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de sa sœur, qui sanglota. Puis pleura. Elle serra les doigts à son tour et posa son front sur le bord du lit.

\- Pardon petit frère, sanglota-t-elle.

Tony répondit d'un gémissement bas. Claudia se redressa alors et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle réussit à installer son corps longiligne d'adolescente sportive contre celui de son frère, passa un bras autour de lui et posa son front contre le sien, puis ferma les yeux et pleura en silence. Et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Dans le couloir, Derek et Stiles les regardaient, le cœur serré.

\- C'est elle la fautive hein ? demanda Stiles au loup, les dents serrées.

\- Oui, répondit son compagnon en grondant. C'est Madeleine.

...

Avec tout ça, Stiles oublia complètement d'envoyer une patrouille chez Tallulah, et la jeune femme n'eut plus le courage de retourner chez elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voisine dans l'immeuble appela la police parce qu'une odeur étrange sortait de l'un des appartements, que deux policiers furent envoyés sur les lieux.

Apparemment, après avoir mis Tallulah à la porte, sa mère s'était fait couler un bain et s'y était immergée avec une bouteille de vodka qu'elle s'évertua à vider. Elle s'évanouit avant de l'avoir terminée, bien sûr, et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Elle ne se réveilla pas, et se noya. (ndla : du vécu. Mon grand-père paternel était alcoolique. Il s'est noyé dans son bain après avoir mis tout le monde à la porte ce con ! C'était quelqu'un de violent et de méchant, et je suis bien contente qu'il soit mort, en plus il a eu une mort à son image : complètement débile !) Tallulah en fut longtemps inconsolable, mais Wyatt la soutint autant que possible, avec tout son amour. La jeune femme fut accueillie chez Talia et Juan et devint par la suite très amie avec Abigaël puis, par extension, avec Claudia, qui devint avec elle beaucoup plus sympathique.

En fait, Claudia avait changé. Elle le sentait profondément.

Une petite enquête fut menée autour de la mort brutale de Logan. Mais Stiles et Jordan, présents sur les lieux au moment des faits, innocentèrent Derek en confirmant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense. Le Shérif Stilinski, qui avait eu très peur pour ses petits-enfants, ne chercha pas un instant à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, même s'il douta de la sincérité de ces deux témoignages, et termina ici l'enquête. Evidemment, Derek avait eu le choix. Mais, en moins d'une seconde, il avait décidé de ne pas laisser la vie sauve à Logan.

Les médecins gardèrent Tony en observation encore une dizaine de jours avant que le garçon reprenne des couleurs et un peu de poids. Puis il retourna chez lui. Incapable de parler, il plongea d'abord dans un mutisme effrayant et sombre, refusa de sortir de sa chambre, puis de la maison, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre en attendant quelque temps passe. Jusqu'à ce que l'acharnement et le dévouement de sa famille l'aide à se relever. Ce fut long.

Il trouva lui-même d'autres façons de s'exprimer. Par le regard. Par les effluves que dégageaient son corps. D'une seule information olfactive, il était capable de faire comprendre des choses aux gens qui l'entourait. Mais les mots eux-mêmes ne revenaient pas. Et il était toujours incapable de lire.

Claudia se dévoua entièrement à son frère. Elle lui donna de son temps, et l'aida autant qu'elle put. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Ils devinrent si proches bientôt, comme s'ils n'avaient toujours été qu'une seule âme, une seule personne, et toutes ces années de séparation, d'ignorance, furent oubliées comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Talia cessa de prodiguer à sa petite-fille ces quelques leçons qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré, et ce à la demande de Derek. Et, bien que l'ancienne alpha en fut contrariée, elle se plia tout de même à la volonté de son fils.

Pour sa part, Stiles posa deux années sabbatiques pour s'occuper de Tony et l'aider dans son chemin vers la guérison.

Wyatt quitta bientôt son poste dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et reprit ses études : la préparation d'un Diplôme d'Etat d'Assistant de Service Social, un DEASS, en trois années de formation. Ce qu'avait vécu Tallulah l'aida à trouver sa voix : une carrière d'assistant social. Il voulait vouer sa vie à ceux qui étaient en difficulté, et se spécialisa dans l'aide aux familles et aux enfants grandissant dans des situations compliquées.

Claudia cessa de vouloir à tout prix jouer du basket, comme son grand-frère et son père avant elle, et s'inscrivit aux cours de boxe de la ville. Ses deux papas, cette fois, ne l'en empêchèrent pas.

...

Huit mois après le retour de Tony, alors qu'elle se rendait justement en salle de sport, une voiture gris sombre se gara devant elle après qu'elle eut quitté le territoire de la Meute. Un mâle descendit du véhicule et elle le reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'un de ceux qui l'avait maitrisé, alors que Logan montrait enfin son vrai visage. Immédiatement, elle se raidit et serra les poings.

Face à elle, le chien-loup resta à distance, et rien dans sa posture ni dans son odeur, ne lui indiqua qu'il était hostile. Néanmoins, elle resta prudente. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, se jaugeant mutuellement, puis il lui dit :

\- Quelqu'un veut vous voir.

Claudia fronça les sourcils. Tous ses sens en alerte ne cessaient de lui communiquer toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin : le bruit de la ville, l'odeur de l'asphalte, la chaleur du soleil. Pas de danger alentour.

Après un certain temps, et parce qu'elle avait surpris plusieurs conversations entre Derek et Stiles, la jeune femme avait compris que Logan n'avait pas agi seul. Quelqu'un avait su le convaincre, quelqu'un l'y avait poussé. Quelque avait tiré les ficelles dans l'ombre.

\- L'alpha ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Madeleine Hale, répondit le chien-loup de sa voix grave.

Elle frémit. La grand-mère de son père. Elle n'ignorait pas qui elle était, mais n'aurait jamais douté qu'elle soit encore en vie. Quel âge avait-elle aujourd'hui ? Soixante-quinze, quatre-vingts ans ? Et elle avait encore assez d'autorité pour commander des mâles ? Mais qui était-elle ?!

Poussée par sa curiosité, Claudia monta dans la voiture. Elle resta sur ses gardes tout le long du chemin, et plus encore lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, un pavillon discret au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres semblables.

L'odeur puissante la cloua presque sur place dès qu'elle posa un pied dans l'entrée et elle n'eut plus qu'une envie : faire demi-tour. Mais c'était trop tard. Et son instinct lui disait que, si elle voulait assoir sa propre autorité, c'était maintenant. Si elle voulait protéger son frère, c'était ici.

Sans un mot, le mâle qui l'avait accompagné lui indiqua un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

\- Première porte à droite, lui dit-il avant de la laisser seule.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne l'accompagnait. Personne ne la surveillait. Soit c'était un piège, soit c'était une façon de lui spécifier que, du point de vue de l'alpha, elle n'était pas un danger. Sa fierté en prit un coup. Elle se raidit et monta, son sac de sport se balançant dans son dos.

Si Derek apprenait qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici ! Mais pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était là, à Beacon Hills ? Comment avait-elle fait pour passer inaperçue ?

Elle comprit en arrivant au premier étage. Son odeur était basse, modérée. Elle se cachait. La simple présence de Derek, écrasante et puissante, à l'autre bout de la ville, l'avait camouflé.

Claudia prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle poussa la porte et entra, sans trembler. Face à elle, une vieille dame. Rien d'autre. Rien qu'une vieille dame. Les cheveux blancs, le dos vouté, le visage ridé. La force qui irradiait de son corps vieillit était bien moindre que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et, un instant, elle en fut déçue. Ça, une alpha ?

\- Claudia Hale, déclara Madeleine en se redressant.

Là, la jeune femme frémit. Cette voix était celle d'une meneuse habituée à être obéit. Son corps accusait peut-être son âge, mais pas sa détermination, manifestement. Pour toute réponse, elle releva le menton.

\- J'ai désiré toute ma vie une enfant comme toi, déclara la vieille dame en contournant son bureau pour s'approcher. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Celle que Logan appelait sa grand-mère, répondit immédiatement Claudia.

Madeleine Hale balaya cette phrase de la main avec une grimace ennuyée.

\- Ce garçon impur n'était rien, déclara-t-elle de cette voix si ferme. Il n'était qu'un outil, et il m'a bien servi. Son rôle était de t'attirer à moi, mais il m'a échappé.

\- Echappé ?! rugit Claudia avec colère, incapable de se contenir. Il a estropié mon frère ! A cause de lui !

\- Ton frère ? Ah, le petit Tony ?

Claudia serra les dents et les poings. Elle tremblait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressée, écrasée. Petit à petit, la force de cette alpha était en train de la soumettre. Elle se raidit et ses bras se mirent à trembler. Il était dur de résister.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé est bien dommage, reprit Madeleine en lui faisant face de toute sa puissante présence, mais ce petit n'est pas important, il ne s'agit que d'un regrettable dommage collatéral.

La rage qui submergea Claudia dès qu'elle entendit ces mots fit immédiatement cesser ses tremblements, et elle se sentit envahir par un calme froid, déterminé. Si Derek avait réussi à faire face à cette femme pour protéger Stiles et Wyatt, alors elle en serait capable elle aussi, pour venger et protéger son frère.

\- Je vous interdis, gronda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Madeleine se firent glacials et elle se redressa encore.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, répliqua-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Mon frère a souffert et souffre toujours à cause de vous ! rugit Claudia. Vous allez le regretter !

Contre toute attente, Madeleine rit. Surprise, Claudia se tut. Etait-elle devenue sénile ?

\- Tu me ressembles tant, déclara soudainement la vieille femme. Tu es mon héritière ! Je suis la véritable alpha Hale ! J'ai toujours été la seule et l'unique !

Claudia ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre. Oui, elle était sénile. Son esprit tournait en rond, enfermé dans des idées de grandeur passée. Un calme brusque et soudain l'envahit, et c'est très doucement que la jeune femme dit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas une alpha, et je doute que vous l'ayez vraiment été un jour. Un alpha doit penser au bienêtre de sa Meute et à la sécurité de ses membres. Vous, vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne ! Vous vous croyez immortelle mais vous n'êtes qu'une vieille femme imbue, grotesque et méchante ! Je ne suis pas comme vous et j'espère que je ne le serais jamais !

La rage empourpra le visage de Madeleine qui fit encore quelques pas en avant. Son visage déformé par la colère avait quelque chose d'effrayant et la violence s'échappait de son corps par vagues successives qui venaient percuter Claudia. Pour la laisser complètement indifférente.

Plus rien ne l'atteignait.

Claudia s'était barricadée derrière sa propre force, derrière sa propre autorité. Et celle de son aïeule glissait sur elle comme une tempête caressant une montagne.

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme se détourna et lui tourna le dos.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir ! cria Madeleine avec toute la colère dont elle était capable. Tu m'obéiras, ou alors ! Ou ! Ah !

Elle poussa un cri.

Alors que Claudia posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol. Elle se retourna. Le corps parcouru de spasmes violents, à moitié étendue sur le tapis, Madeleine, les yeux révulsés, semblait chercher son air, la main droite agrippée à sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Face à elle, Claudia fronça les sourcils.

Madeleine se retourna, et tendit la main vers son bureau. Ce qu'elle tenta d'attraper échappa à sa main tremblante, tomba au sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Claudia. Qui lâcha la porte et s'abaissa pour s'en saisir. Elle lut l'étiquette.

\- C'est pour votre cœur ? demanda-t-elle avec un calme inquiétant.

Toujours échouée à quatre pattes, Madeleine leva vers elle des yeux terrorisés. Son visage était devenu violacé.

\- Oui c'est normal, continua Claudia en la fixant intensément dans les yeux. A votre âge le cœur fatigue …

Madeleine s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement. Lentement, Claudia s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que tout ça n'était pas réel. Pourquoi était-elle montée dans cette voiture ? Pourquoi se tenait-elle ici, à regarder la mère de sa grand-mère mourir ?

Cette-dernière, le visage dans le tapis, tourné à moitié, darda sur elle un œil exorbité, révulsé de terreur. Claudia s'accroupit, le flacon orange toujours dans la main.

\- Vous étiez heureuse que je vous ressemble, dit-elle froidement avant d'ajouter, comme une sentence : ça aurait dû vous faire peur.

Elle se leva et amorça un geste pour reposer le flacon à sa place, sur le bureau, avant de penser qu'il serait peut-être judicieux d'effacer d'abord ses empreintes. Avoir un père flic lui avait-il donné certains reflexes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle passa sur le flacon un mouchoir propre tiré de son sac de sport, qu'elle avait gardé sur son dos, puis reposa le petit objet. Elle gagna ensuite la sortie sans plus adresser un regard à Madeleine Hale étalée par terre, et dont elle entendait encore la respiration laborieuse, nettoya la poignée de la porte, à l'intérieur ainsi, qu'à l'extérieur, puis sortit. De ce qu'elle se rappelait, elle n'avait rien touché au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle avait presque atteint la sortie lorsqu'un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner, tendue. Le mâle qui l'avait accompagné là lui adressa un regard neutre et monta les premières marches vers le premier étage.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Claudia.

L'homme s'arrêta, se retourna, et lui adressa un regard surpris, un sourcil arqué.

\- Je, hésita la jeune femme avant de déglutir. Elle m'a fait une proposition intéressante, mais que j'ai refusé. Elle n'est … pas contente du tout.

Devant elle, le chien-loup pâlit. Elle s'en amusa, et conclut avec un sourire :

\- Si j'étais vous, je la laisserais seule un moment.

Elle le regarda hésiter un bref instant, puis il sourit finalement, lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement, redescendit les marches et disparu dans les entrailles de la vaste demeure. Claudia poussa un soupir inaudible, saisit la poignée de la porte en prenant soin de recouvrir ses doigts du mouchoir, et sortit.

...

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à la salle de sport, elle se sentait comme dans du coton. Le trajet jusqu'ici, qu'elle avait fait à pied, avait été flou. Elle avait marché sans s'en rendre compte, sans penser à rien. Que s'était-il passé ?

Sitôt arrivée dans les vestiaires, elle fila sous la douche sans comprendre pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue sous le jet d'eau brûlante, elle sanglota et se mit à trembler convulsivement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son père, l'alpha, avait tué pour protéger ses enfants.

Et elle … ne venait-elle pas de tuer pour protéger son frère ? Pour le venger ?

Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin la portée de son acte, elle trembla plus fort et sentit une nausée terrible secouer son estomac, et elle manqua de peu de vomir.

C'était le fardeau d'un alpha.

C'était son fardeau désormais.

Ses nausées disparurent, lentement. Elle se redressa, la nuque fouettée par le jet d'eau, les yeux clos, appuyée au mur, et reprit lentement sa respiration.

Son père lui avait dit qu'elle avait le choix. Ce choix, elle l'avait fait en décidant de ne pas secourir son ennemie.

Oui, elle était l'héritière. Mais l'héritière de Derek Hale.

...

Le soir-même, alors que Stiles aidait Tony à tracer quelques mots sur un cahier d'école, le téléphone sonna.

Il se leva avant que Derek soit sorti de la cuisine, et décrocha. A l'autre bout de la ligne, son père.

Dehors, Woody se mit à aboyer. Tony se leva de la table et regarda par la fenêtre, où il vit Boyd fils passer la barrière, invité par Claudia à disputer avec elle un match de basket. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et se mirent à sauter l'un autour de l'autre, se disputant le ballon. Et leur corps, brusquement, parlèrent pour eux, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient et s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, perdus dans leur monde, dans la tension qui émanait d'eux. Tony sourit, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma lorsqu'aucun son n'en sortit, et son cœur se serra.

Derek sortit de la cuisine. Se figea lorsqu'il vit Stiles lever vers lui des yeux écarquillés. Il s'approcha de lui, prudent.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda son compagnon dans le combiné.

Il écouta quelques instants, puis sourit. Un sourire soulagé, heureux.

\- Merci papa ! dit-il vivement avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Derek pour lui dire, avec un grand sourire : Madeleine est morte.

Derek sentit chacun des muscles de son corps se relâcher et il soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Ils ont reçu un appel anonyme au commissariat, déclara vivement Stiles, ils se sont rendus à l'adresse indiqué et le corps de Madeleine se trouvait dans une pièce. Crise cardiaque apparemment. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ils l'ont laissé seule et sont partis avant que la police n'arrive.

Derek serra son compagnon dans ses bras et Stiles rit, de ce rire soulagé, et le serra à son tour. Madeleine était morte seule. Les membres de sa meute avaient préféré fuir sans honorer son corps, comme ils auraient dû le faire. Alors, finalement, à la fin, elle n'avait évoqué que de la crainte, et non pas du respect.

\- Aaaaaah, gémit Tony depuis la fenêtre.

Ses deux pères se retournèrent. Le garçon, un franc sourire aux lèvres, pointait quelque chose du doigt. Stiles le rejoignit en souriant, l'enlaça en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête, et lui demanda, les bras refermés sur son torse mince :

\- C'est qui ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils. Et puis le mot sortit, et Derek frissonna avant de sourire, lorsqu'il entendit ça :

\- Oooooooooyyyyyd !

\- C'est bien ! renchérit immédiatement Stiles avec un grand sourire fier, avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux noirs de son fils. C'est bien !

Tony, fier de lui, souriait.

Soudain, Stiles fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- Mais dis-moi, ces deux-là, ils ne seraient pas ?

Tony rit de bon cœur. Un son clair, ravi. Derek s'approcha d'eux et regarda dehors à son tour. Claudia et Dante Boyd continuaient de se disputer le ballon, mais il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple duel sportif.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, et ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Wyatt, qui venait d'entrer, braqua sur eux un regard écarquillé. Son visage était pâle. Il semblait avoir reçu un choc. Immédiatement, Derek se braqua.

\- Merde ! lança Stiles à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

C'est alors qu'un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Wyatt et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Et il dit :

\- C'est Tallulah elle … elle est enceinte !

Et il porta la main à ses lèvres pour rire et pleurer en même temps.

\- Quoi ?! lança alors Stiles, éberlué. Tu veux dire que ?! Que je vais être grand-père ! Bordel mais j'ai quarante-trois ans !

Tony rit de nouveau.

Wyatt, tremblant des pieds à la tête, se laissa tomber au sol et, assit sur le paillasson, il pleura de joie.

 **FIN**

...

Et ce coup-ci, c'est vrai :P

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Fini ... merde, ça fait tout drôle ! Presque un an et demi que j'étais sur cette fic quand même !

Bon, j'aurais pu continuer tant y'a des ouvertures, mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de mettre un point final ici :D D'ailleurs j'suis pas mécontente d'avoir utilisé "joie" comme dernier mot pour conclure ! C'pas mal hein ? :P

Vais faire une pause maintenant.

Y'aura une prochaine fic Teen Wolf, bien sûr, et ça a même déjà bien muri dans ma tête, mais je pense commencer la publication ... en janvier ? Ouais, janvier c'est pas mal, histoire de commencer la nouvelle année :D J'aime bien.

Sinon, j'espère que ce Bonus vous aura réconcilié avec Claudia, parce qu'apparemment z'étiez pas nombreux à l'aimer XD En tout cas, moi j'ai préféré être avec elle ! Me rends compte que j'aurais pu lui donner encore plus de profondeur, mais ça aurait fait un Bonus bien plus long, et peut-être même un Bonus en 2 parties, et je ne me sentais pas la force. Il était temps de finir :)

Vous dis un grand grand grand grand merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette fic pendant si longtemps ! Plus d'un an à vos côtés, c'était une expérience géniale :D

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour "New York, New York !" la prochaine fic ;)

Je vous fait des gros bisous, et je termine cette fic en pleurant presque :P

Tchao !


	25. Extra - Jeune papa

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !

Que l'auteur qui a un jour dit que c'était facile de terminer une fic ou un roman se manifeste. Que je le lynche !

:D

* * *

 **Extra**

 **Jeune papa**

\- Si tu veux, on va dans le jardin et on brûle tes fringues.

Stiles tenta maladroitement un sourire, devinant que Scott tentait de le détendre un peu, mais lorsqu'il vit le sérieux et la culpabilité dans le regard de son ami, il comprit que ça n'était pas le cas et détourna les yeux. Un long frisson de dégoût le fit trembler malgré le temps qu'il avait passé sous la douche et il déglutit avant de demander Scott :

\- Tu ne diras rien à mon père, d'accord ?

Immédiatement, son ami se braqua, choqué.

\- Ouais mais, tenta-t-il maladroitement, Stiles je … enfin merde, quoi, et si ?

Et la panique quitta complètement Stiles, remplaée par une froide détermination. Non pas qu'il parvint à se convaincre que rien ne s'était passé, mais simplement que rien n'en résulterait. Il était trop jeune. Sa transformation était trop récente. Et il s'était nettoyé.

\- Putain j'suis désolé, reprit Scott d'une petite voix, couinant presque. J'aurais dû !

\- Rien du tout, le coupa Stiles en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. J'étais bourré, j'ai pas réfléchis, et t'es pas ma nounou d'accord ?

\- Ton père va me tuer !

\- Mon père ne te fera rien, parce qu'il ne saura rien !

\- Mais Stiles et si !

Le choc lui coupa le souffle telle une gifle et Stiles sentit une nouvelle vague de panique le faire trembler, mais il la refoula. Sans foute trop tard, car le visage de Scott se tordit de colère lorsqu'il dit :

\- Putain je l'ai vu en plus ce connard !

Le visage de Stiles se ferma de nouveau, douloureux, et il détourna le regard. Lui, il ne se souvenait de cet homme que de ses yeux, la texture de sa peau, et l'odeur de son corps. Il frissonna. Pria pour oublier. Pria pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Mais pria qui ? Sa mère.

Sans répondre, il retourna dans la salle de bain et attrapa ses vêtements, jetés en tas sur le sol. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient lui fit venir un haut-le-cœur qu'il refoula. Scott comprit instantanément ce qu'il voulait faire et, sans dire un mot, se leva et le précéda dans la maison jusqu'au jardin. Dehors, l'air était frais et humide. Jetant les vêtements par terre, Stiles s'éloigna de trois pas et prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir que l'air de la nuit lui fasse oublier cette odeur de loup.

\- Je vais chercher de l'essence, déclara Scott en filant vers le garage accolé à la maison, et dans lequel se trouvait sa moto.

Il en ressortit bien vite avec, dans les mains, un petit bidon presque vide. Il l'ouvrit et vida prestement le contenu sur le tas de nippes avant d'y mettre rapidement le feu. Stiles, silencieux, immobile et crispé, fixant les flammes, les lèvres serrées. Si seulement tout était aussi simple que ça ; si seulement il lui était possible de mettre ainsi le feu à ses souvenirs, et tout oublier. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à regarder les vêtements flamber, tout en prenant garde à ce que le feu ne s'étende pas.

Et soudain, Stiles eut chaud. Il s'éloigna de deux ou trois pas, pensant que la chaleur des flammes étaient responsables, mais il réalisa très vite que cette brûlure qu'il ressentait venait de son propre corps. Plus précisément de l'intérieur de son ventre. Il hoqueta et la boule qui remonta dans sa gorge vint si brutalement qu'il fut incapable de déglutir et se mit à tousser. Il eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux. Et ça brûlait toujours dans son ventre. Impossible. Ce n'était son imagination. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais éteindre ! lança Scott en retournant dans la maison, croyant sans doute la fumée responsable de la crise de toux de son ami.

Il revint avec une bouteille d'eau dont il versa le contenu sur le brasier, qui eut vite fait de s'éteindre. Ne restait des vêtements de Stiles qu'un tas informe et noirci qui dégageait une terrible odeur.

\- Je vais jeter tout ça, déclara Scott avec autorité.

Il avait manifestement décidé de prendre le contrôle des opérations et Stiles, qu'une terrible nausée assaillait, le laissa faire bien volontié. Il retourna dans la maison, monta à l'étage et s'engouffra de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Et il vomit douloureusement, se brûlant la gorge avec de la bile. Mais il n'avait pratiquement rien à rendre. Si ce n'est son mal-être.

Le temps que Scott revienne, Stiles était retourné dans la chambre pour s'assoir sur le lit et l'attendre en se triturant nerveusement les mains. La sensation de chaleur dans son ventre avait disparu, mais il en gardait le souvenir.

\- Je te prête un pyjama, déclara Scott.

Stiles acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête puis s'en retourna dans la salle de bain une fois que son ami lui eut mis dans les mains un large tee-shirt. Avant que tout ceci n'arrive, avant sa transformation en androgynus, avant tous ces changements, Stiles n'aurait pas hésité à se retrouver en caleçon devant Scott, ou à se changer dans la même pièce que lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était hors de question.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, enfouit dans le tee-shirt comme s'il voulait y disparaître, Stiles laissa la place à son ami pour qu'il puisse se laver les dents et lui lança, debout dans la pièce :

\- Tu devrais appeler mon père et lui dire que je dors chez toi.

Scott répondit par le silence mais, rien qu'en entendant le bruit qu'il faisait, Stiles devina son hésitation.

\- T'auras qu'à inventer une histoire, reprit-il en se grattant nerveusement le crâne. Tu lui diras que … je me suis vomi dessus et j'étais trop bourré pour conduire.

\- Ok, acquiesça finalement Scott, la bouche encombrée de sa brosse à dent.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et se couchèrent tous deux dans le lit de Scott. Un instant, Stiles crut que sa proximité le mettrait mal à l'aise et l'empêcherait de dormir, mais ce fut tout le contraire : l'odeur de son ami, à laquelle il était si habitué, l'aida à se détendre.

Et, là encore contrairement à ce qu'il crut, il ne rêva pas. Cette nuit ne fut qu'un grand vide noir et glacial, dont il se réveilla le lendemain en sueur.

...

Le lendemain matin fut particulièrement gênant pour Stiles, qui évitant autant que possible de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Que pensait-il de lui maintenant ? Il devait certainement le voir comme un garçon facile, tellement faible qu'il avait été incapable de repousser un assaillant, aussi fort soit-il. Alors, suffoqué par la honte, le jeune androgynus ne dit pas un mot et fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. C'est en silence qu'il accepta les vêtements propres que Scott lui prêta et ce dernier, rongé par le remord, ne desserra pas non plus les dents.

C'était sa faute. Il savait Stiles fragile depuis sa transformation, et pas seulement mentalement, et il l'avait laissé seul. Seul à une fête étudiant, avec des dizaines de mâles alcoolisés. La colère le submergea si violemment qu'il eut brusquement envie d'attraper Stiles pour le secouer et lui hurler son indignation, lui demander pourquoi il ne se fâchait pas contre lui. Un mot de Stiles, une remontrance de sa part, et Scott était prêt à s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon. Mais Stiles ne disait rien. Il s'entêtait dans son silence buté et douloureux, et quand il le regardait, Scott ne voyait que de la honte, pas de la colère, et il ne s'en sentait que plus misérable.

Ce fut toute la journée ainsi. Ils échangèrent bien quelques mots anodins mais rien qui concerne ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Au détour d'un couloir, dans l'après-midi, Stiles fut attiré par l'éclat d'une chevelure que certains qualifiaient de rousse. Alors que lui racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était blond vénitien. Pendue aux lèvres de Jackson, Lydia rayonnait, comme à son habitude, et Stiles la trouva plus belle que jamais. Et son cœur se serra. Quand avait-il eu une chance avec elle ? Jamais. Non pas qu'il ne s'en soit pas douté, il n'était pas naïf à ce point-là, mais le caractère inéluctable de cette affirmation le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Avant d'être androgynus, il était évident que Lydia ne le remarquerait jamais. Aujourd'hui, transformé, il devenait encore plus invisible qu'avant. Qui était-il maintenant pour elle ? Pour lui ? Pour tous les autres ? Pour Scott ? Un androgynus inconscient et naïf tout juste bon à se faire violer. Il sentit le bref repas de ce midi remonter dans sa gorge alors qu'un vertige lui faisait tourner la tête. Bousculant ses camarades, il courut aux toilettes pour y vomir le contenu de son estomac.

Puis, tremblant des pieds à la tête, il se laissa glisser au sol, s'adossa à la cloison et sentit des larmes brûlantes emplir ses yeux. Et il frappa les murs, le sol, la cuvette, avec ses poings et ses pieds, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Il fallait qu'il oublie ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'il surmonte ça. Il serait plus fort que sa honte et sa colère, plus fort que son dégoût. Que pouvait-il bien arriver maintenant ? Seuls ses souvenirs étaient désormais capables de lui faire du mal, il était inutile qu'il s'inquiète pour quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Jamais.

Reniflant, les jambes tremblantes, Stiles se releva et tira la chasse d'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, il manqua percuter Scott qui l'attendait dans le couloir, l'expression inquète.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Immédiatement, Stiles se braqua et, rajustant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, répondit durement en reprenant sa route :

\- Ça va ! Arrête de me suivre !

...

Un peu plus de deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, et plus les jours passaient, plus Scott s'inquiétait pour son ami. Bien qu'il s'évertuât à le lui montrer le moins possible.

Il lui arrivait, de plus en plus souvent, de surprendre Stiles les yeux dans le vide, en train de mâchonner son stylo ou bien de se ronger les ongles, le regard vague, battant une mesure inaudible de stress et d'inquiétude avec l'un de ses deux pieds, ou les deux. Sans compter qu'il était bien moins attentif en cours et répondait parfois agressivement à certains professeurs. Il était sur la défensive. Et ça, pour une femelle ou, comme son meilleur ami, pour un androgynus, cela signifiait simplement que son instinct cherchait à le protéger. Mais le protéger de quoi ? Qu'arrivait-il à Stiles ?

Lorsque Scott eut cette terrible intuition que son ami d'enfance, son presque frère, était en train de changer, il paniqua si vite et si fort qu'il en fit une crise d'asthme. Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines. Et si ce fichu loup ?!

Un instant, il tenta de trouver une solution pour pouvoir en parler à Stiles sans que ce dernier ne se braque, car, pour sa part, il était inconcevable de rester dans l'ignorance et le déni. Ils devaient savoir. Ils devaient découvrir si ce loup avait … s'il avait … ! Scott était incapable de le formuler, même en pensée. Mais à qui en parler, si Stiles se renfermait toujours plus dans sa coquille ?

Après presque deux autres semaines à réfléchir et se torturer ainsi, Scott n'eut d'autres choix que d'en parler à sa mère. Il rentra donc rapidement ce soir-là après les cours, afin d'être certain de la croiser avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'hôpital et il la trouva dans le vestibule en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Ah ! lança-t-il un brin essoufflé. Maman !

\- Tiens, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, lui sourit Mélissa en se redressant.

\- Maman …

\- J'ai mis ton repas dans le frigo, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer.

\- … jusqu'à quel âge on a besoin …

\- Mais tu le mets dans une assiette s'il te plait !

\- … d'être accompagné de ses parents pour un avortement ?

\- Ne mets pas cette boîte en plastique dans le micro-onde, tu sais que ! Quoi ?!

Le feu aux joues, Scott ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été aussi gêné face à sa mère. Ou alors si, lorsque, l'année dernière, elle avait exigé qu'il lui parle d'Allison avant de se lancer dans un monologue ayant pour très gênant sujet : le sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda-t-elle avec cette expression bien à elle qui signifiait clairement qu'elle exigeait une réponse, mais que sa coopération ne lui épargnerait pas une douloureuse punition.

\- Je, bégaya-t-il, j'ai …

Tout à coup, il réalisa à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est pas vrai ! éructa Mélissa. Tu as mis Allison enceinte !

\- Maman ! s'offusqua Scott, les yeux exorbités.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit pour les préservatifs ?! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de venir me demander si tu n'avais pas assez d'argent !

\- Maman je ne suis plus avec Allison, rappelles-toi ! C'est Stiles !

Mélissa McCall se figea, la bouche grande ouverte. Cette réaction ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que son fils crut un instant qu'elle allait faire une crise d'apoplexie, là, dans le vestibule, à l'endroit où ils rangeaient les chaussures et les manteaux, et tomberait sur le paillasson poussiéreux et crotté de boue.

\- Tu as mis Stiles enceint, souffla brusquement sa mère, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Au tour de Scott d'en rester muet d'effarement.

\- Hein ?! rétorqua-t-il finalement. Quoi mais ?! Mais pas du tout ! Maman c'est mon frère, on ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! s'écria Mélissa avant de sourire de soulagement puis de le pointer du doigt. Mais tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire, à ton âge j'avais une amie, on était comme des sœurs toutes les deux, et ça ne nous a pas empêché de !

\- Maman quelle horreur ! Je ne veux absolument pas parler de ça avec toi !

\- Tant mieux mon chéri, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais te parler de ça. Allez, fais tes devoirs, et ne te couche pas trop tard.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et sortit de la maison. Estomaqué, Scott ne chercha pas à la retenir. En même temps, il se voyait mal courir derrière sa mère en lui criant d'attendre, qu'elle avait mal compris, que Stiles avait été sexuellement agressé par un adulte et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide. La porte se rouvrit brutalement, passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, et les yeux de sa mère se braquèrent dans les siens, alarmés.

\- Oh mon Dieu, déclara Mélissa McCall avec une note de panique dans la voix. Stiles est enceint.

Scott ne parvint qu'à pauvrement acquiescer d'un signe de tête, avant de sentir, avec horreur, des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Depuis un mois que c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas craqué. Il avait veillé sur Stiles du coin de l'œil, il s'était interrogé, il s'en était terriblement voulu, mais rien n'avait transparu. Et là, face à sa mère, lorsqu'il sentit le soulagement vouter ses épauler, ce soulagement dû à l'idée que quelqu'un de plus compétent allait partager avec lui cette terrible responsabilité, il pleura.

Immédiatement, il sentit les bras doux, chauds et protecteurs de sa mère l'envelopper et il nicha son visage contre elle.

\- C'est ma faute, déclara-t-il alors que ses larmes redoublaient. J'aurais pas dû le laisser seul, je l'ai laissé et …

\- Ta faute ?! répliqua immédiatement Mélissa. Il me semble que Stiles est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

\- Non, il n'a pas eu le choix maman, cet homme … ce mâle il … il était … trop fort …

Mélissa ne répondit pas alors que la vérité faisait doucement jours dans son esprit. Et elle comprit tout ce que son fils souffrait, ce qu'il avait retenu dans son cœur.

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire Scott, dit-elle à son garçon avec douceur. On va s'assoir, et tu vas me raconter.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et emmena Scott dans le salon.

...

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent encore avant que Scott ne parvienne, à grand renfort de ruse et d'audace, à trainer Stiles chez lui. En fait, il se servit lâchement du prétexte du binôme de chimie qu'il formait pour un exposé pour le professeur Harris, qui avait la réputation d'un dragon croisé d'un pitbull et n'hésitait pas à punir à la moindre incartade. Stiles n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'accepter de le suivre même si, à voir la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils et trainait les pieds, il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

\- Avec un peu de chance on aura vite fini, déclara Scott en ouvrant la porte de chez lui en se forçant à sourire.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas et le suivit à l'intérieur. Dès que Scott eut refermé derrière lui, Mélissa vint à leur rencontre depuis le salon avec un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Un sourire de mère décidée à rassurer un enfant.

\- Bonjour Stiles, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

Scott lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils seraient seuls et pourraient ainsi travailler tranquillement.

\- J'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien, reprit la mère de son ami. Tu viens t'assoir ?

Immédiatement, Stiles devint blanc comme un linge et sentit une colère froide le submerger des pieds à la tête. Il se tourna vers Scott qui préférait regarder le sol d'un air penaud plutôt que d'affronter son regard. Un rien l'énervait en ce moment, il l'avait bien senti, et il se détestait quand il était comme ça, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver davantage ; mais la réalité, c'est qu'il avait peur. Peur du changement qu'il sentait s'opérer en lui. Son corps était toujours le même, mais son instinct était plus affuté.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?! lança-t-il à Scott qui releva les yeux, un air de chien malheureux sur le visage.

\- Stiles, s'il te plait, tenta Mélissa avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi t'en as parlé ?! hurla encore Stiles en direction de son ami.

Mélissa posa, avec douceur, une main sur son bras afin qu'il se détourne de Scott et la regarde, mais ce simple contact fit venir une brusque panique dans l'esprit effrayé du garçon qui fit un bon en arrière et heurta, derrière lui, la porte fermée.

\- Me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir. Laissez-moi …

\- Stiles, tenta encore Mélissa. Calmes-toi. Oui, Scott m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tu ne dois pas !

Sans attendre, Stiles ouvrit la porte avec violence et se rua à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, Scott et sa mère s'élancèrent pour tenter de le rattraper, mais la peur et l'angoisse donnèrent des ailes à l'androgynus qui, sans regarder, se lança sur la route pour tenter de leur échapper.

Un coup de klaxon lui vrilla les tympans et il se figea tel un lapin prit dans le faisceau des phares. Un cri s'éleva alors qu'il regardait venir droit vers lui un pick-up massif qui dérapait sur l'asphalte mouillé de la route tandis qu'il freinait. Il recula, effrayé, leva les bras puis s'emmêla les pieds et tomba en arrière. Il se ramassa douloureusement sur les fesses et ferma les yeux en attendant un choc terrible qui ne vint pas.

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un approchait et il rouvrit les paupières. Le pare-chocs titanesque du pick-up ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de ses jambes et semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Malgré lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais dès qu'il tenta de reprendre sa respiration il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et sa poitrine devenir subitement minuscule.

Mélissa fut très vite sur lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, non sans une certaine note de panique dans la voix.

Stiles tenta bien de lui répondre, de lui demander si elle n'en avait pas d'autres des questions idiotes dans ce genre-là, mais sa voix semblait avoir tout bonnement disparue, bloquée dans sa gorge. Et, lentement, les bords de sa vision commencèrent à s'obscurcir alors qu'il tentait, de plus en plus vite, de respirer.

\- Oh mon dieu ! lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je suis désolée, il est arrivé très vite ! Il va bien ?

\- Oui ça va, répondit Mélissa en forçant Stiles à se remettre debout. Merci, et excusez-nous.

\- Mais !

Des milliers de petits points noirs commencèrent à flouer sa vision et il était pratiquement aveugle lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le forçait à s'assoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, installé sur le canapé du salon de son ami, Stiles, un sachet de papier à la main, reprenait son souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, tenta Mélissa avec douceur pour le rassurer. Une petite crise de panique. Ça va mieux ?

\- J'en sais rien, grommela Stiles en réponse.

Scott les rejoignit et déposa devant son meilleur ami, sur la table basse, un verre d'eau ; puis il resta debout, à la fois mal à l'aise et inquiet.

\- Stiles, reprit Mélissa. Scott m'a parlé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Est-ce que tu es sûr …

Comprenant qu'elle serait la question, Stiles se sentit de nouveau mal et, prit d'une violente nausée, se pencha en avant en gémissant, les bras croisés au niveau du ventre. Mélissa lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, alors que Scott, de plus en plus inquiet, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Oui, il était sûr que cet homme n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif. Oui, il était sûr de ce qu'il se passait peut-être en ce moment en lui, bien qu'il ait tenté de rejeter cette idée. De l'ignorer. Parce que, lâchement, il avait pensé, dans sa détresse, qu'en réfutant cette possibilité, il ne se passerait rien. Et pourtant.

Il fondit en larme.

Mélissa, comme si elle s'était retenue jusque-là, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle lui parla, lui expliqua ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent, et Stiles l'écouta en acquiesçant parfois, tout en gardant le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende dire :

\- Il faudra que ton père …

\- Non ! se récria-t-il alors en se redressant. Pas mon père ! Pas mon père !

\- Calmes-toi Stiles, et écoutes-moi !

Mais le garçon continua jusqu'à ce que la mère de Scott attrape son visage dans ses mains et lui dise, en le regardant au fond des yeux :

\- Tu es mineur Stiles ! Et si … si tu es enceint, tu devras être accompagné d'un parent en clinique … pour …

Fondant encore en larme, Stiles sentit quelque chose céder en lui. Il avait retenu toute sa peur, toute son angoisse pendant des jours, et voilà que quelqu'un venait vers lui en lui disant qu'il allait l'aider, le guider. Quelqu'un qui savait quoi faire.

Comme Scott avant lui, il s'en sentit soulagé malgré lui.

\- Avant d'en parler à ton père, faisons un test, reprit Mélissa d'une voix calme et basse. Ensuite, on verra.

Apparemment, Scott et sa mère avaient tout prévu, car dès que Stiles acquiesça, Mélissa le mena à l'étage et le laissa seul dans la salle de bain. Et en tenant ce petit objet entre ses mains, en urinant dessus, Stiles se sentit plus mal que jamais. Car quelque chose se contracta dans son ventre. Le genre de contraction douloureuse qui l'avait malmené durant sa transformation, cette transformation dont il n'avait pas voulu. Ce n'était plus son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement étranger à lui-même.

Le test s'avéra positif. Mélissa, qui avait guetté le résultat pour lui, le lui annonça avec autant de douceur et d'empathie que possible, mais Stiles se décomposa littéralement sous ses yeux. Il devint brutalement très blanc, puis la rougeur de la colère colora ses joues d'un seul coup et elle craignit qu'il ne fasse de nouveau un malaise, mais le garçon se contenta de regarder fixement le mur en tremblant. Il avait envie de s'ouvrir le ventre pour en extraire ce que ce mâle y avait laissé.

Mélissa appela le Shérif immédiatement. Stiles l'entendit faire, mais ne réagit pas. Ne tenta pas de l'empêcher. Il était loin. Il était hors de ce corps dégoutant qui n'était plus le sien.

Son père fut rapidement sur place, surpris, et écouta ce que Mélissa avait à lui dire. Son visage se décomposa, la colère très vite remplacée par l'inquiétude, puis il vint vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort.

Stiles n'eut aucune réaction.

...

Lorsque son père lui posa la question, Stiles manqua s'étrangler d'indignation.

\- L'avortement c'est quelque chose de … sérieux, fiston, tenta le Shérif avec autant de douceur que possible – et un peu gêné aussi. C'est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, tu sais … tu es vraiment sûr ?

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua Stiles, indigné.

\- Stiles, dit Mélissa à son tour. Psychologiquement, tu risques d'être …

\- Parce que vous croyez que je veux garder … ça ! Dans mon ventre ?!

Mélissa et le Shérif gardèrent le silence et s'entreregardèrent.

\- Non, avoua la mère de Scott.

\- Si ta mère avait écouté sa famille, déclara son père avec gravité, elle aurait avorté et tu ne serais pas là. _(ndla : rappelez-vous, à ce moment-là de l'histoire, le Shérif s'en tient à la version de la rencontre entre lui et sa défunte épouse dans une bibliothèque, il n'a jamais raconté la vérité à son fils (vérité qui apparait au chapitre 13 de la fic ))_

\- Sauf que maman ne s'est pas fait violée, merde ! explosa Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux adultes ne trouvèrent rien à répondre.

\- Tu as raison, reprit finalement Mélissa, alors que le Shérif baissait les yeux, un peu honteux sans doute. Mais l'avortement en Californie est régulé, tu dois d'abord voir un médecin qui s'assurera que tu ne cours aucun risque en cas d'interruption de grossesse, puis un psychologue. Ensuite on posera un rendez-vous.

Les jambes battant la mesure de son stress, Stiles écoutait en se triturant les mains, fixant ses chaussures.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Mélissa. Le délai légal est de douze semaines, tu as donc tout à fait le temps. Et je m'occuperais de tout, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. D'accord ?

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

...

Etrangement, durant les jours qui suivirent, Stiles devint plus serein. Peu importe ce qui grandissait en lui, il n'en entendrait bientôt plus parler ; peu importe que son père le surveille toujours du coin de l'œil ou n'ait pas osé lui parler depuis cet entretien chez Mélissa, de peur sans doute de dire une bêtise, car à présent il n'y avait plus de secret entre eux ; peu importe que Scott ait cafté à sa mère, maintenant il était clair qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Contrairement à ce que suggéra son père, Stiles continua d'aller en cours malgré ses rendez-vous. Il refusait que sa vie change pour quelque chose qui disparaitrait bientôt.

Une dizaine de jours suffirent pour qu'il soit vu par un médecin qui, avec un sourire rassurant, lui signa une autorisation lui permettant l'avortement. Il était jeune et en bonne santé et ne mettait donc pas sa vie en danger. Malgré la gentillesse de cet homme, Stiles en ressentit une certaine indignation. Selon la loi, les femmes semblaient pouvoir disposer de leur corps comme elles l'entendaient, mais elles devaient tout de même en obtenir une autorisation ? C'était ça, la liberté de la femme au vingt-et-unième siècle ?

La psychologue qu'il vit peu après s'avéra bien plus froide. Elle l'écouta lui avouer qu'il avait été violé sans qu'une seule once d'émotion transparaisse sur son visage. Au fil de son récit, elle se contenta de griffonner sur son carnet puis de le regarder droit dans les yeux en attendant qu'il continue. Submergé par une brusque colère, Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui balancer brusquement :

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi d'autre ? Que je me sens sale et que je veux à tout prix me débarrasser de ce que j'ai dans le ventre ?! Que je me sentirais peut-être sale comme ça toute ma vie ?!

\- Vous semblez en colère, lui avait platement répliqué la femme figée en face de lui.

Stiles avait explosé, lui hurlant au visage tout ce qu'il aurait aimé balancé à ce loup dont il ne se rappelait que l'odeur et la puissance.

Suite à ce premier entretien, sa psychologue l'avait jugé trop instable pour un avortement et avait préféré reporter l'opération tant qu'elle ne se serait pas fait une seconde opinion.

Indigné, Stiles en était resté plein d'amertume et de rage durant la semaine qui avait suivi. Puis ils s'étaient revus. Là, son médecin lui avait semblé moins glacé.

\- Vous comprenez manifestement que cette décision changera votre vie, lui avait-elle dit.

\- Oui, avait simplement répondu Stiles, mal à l'aise, étonné d'entendre une légère amélioration dans le ton de cette femme d'apparence si rigide. Mais je ne peux pas … je … j'arrive pas à me souvenir de la façon dont … ça s'est passé. Ni … ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais … je ne veux pas … de cet enfant. Je ne pourrais pas l'aimer.

\- Avez-vous pensé à l'adoption ?

\- Mettre un enfant au monde pour qu'il ignore tout de ses origines, se pose toute sa vie des questions, ou alors découvre un jour qu'il est issu d'un viol ?

La psychologue ne répondit pas, les mains croisées sur les genoux, ses yeux dans les siens. Son carnet était resté sur la petite table ronde à côté de sa chaise.

\- Non, déclara finalement Stiles. Je ne veux pas y repenser dans vingt ans … c'est égoïste mais … je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, déclara son médecin sans douceur mais sans brusquerie non plus. Vous semblez y avoir réfléchi à ce que je vois.

Stiles ne répondit rien, surpris. Après le précédent entretien, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette femme faisait partie de celles et ceux qui apparentaient l'avortement à un acte malfaisant et que, si elle le traitait si froidement, c'était par désaccord avec son choix. Mais il réalisait, à présent, qu'il n'en était rien. Elle s'était simplement créée une carapace, une coquille solide où elle se réfugiait pour se protéger de la détresse qu'elle voyait tous les jours, et des horreurs qu'elle entendait. Elle était professionnelle. Si elle lui avait refusé son aval précédemment, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était consciencieuse.

\- Il est de mon devoir, reprit-elle au moment où il se faisait ces réflexions, de vous rappeler qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un parasite, mais de l'étincelle de la vie. J'aimerais être sûre et certaine que vous en ayez bien conscience.

Un bref éclat de quelque chose passa dans ses yeux sombre. Stiles fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa légèrement.

\- Ça vous est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement. Vous avez avorté ?

La psychologue resta de marbre, mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire part de mon expérience personnelle, au risque d'influence votre choix, mais … oui. Je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui, car j'ai eu trois enfants ensuite, mais … j'y repense, encore. Souvent. Un acte pareil, on ne l'oublie pas. C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de nous, pour … ma foi, le reste de notre vie je pense.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu de cette transformation, reprit Stiles avec un soupir, je n'ai pas voulu être androgynus. Et je n'ai pas voulu … ça. Je sais que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité …

\- Oui.

Sur ce simple consentement, elle se leva, sortit une feuille d'un classeur, griffonna dessus, puis la lui tendit.

\- C'est une décision que vous avez prise, et je la comprends, dit-elle, toute rigueur retrouvée. Et malgré ce que vous avez vécu, je pense que vous avez les épaules. Mais, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais qu'on se revoie une fois l'opération terminée. D'accord ?

Stiles regarda le papier qu'elle venait de lui donner et sur lequel figurait sa signature, attestant par là de son droit à disposer de son propre corps. Puis il la regarda, elle, qui le fixait, attendant simplement, calme et rigoureuse. Et il acquiesça. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il en aurait peut-être besoin.

...

La clinique dans laquelle Mélissa lui obtint un rendez-vous ne pouvait le recevoir que dix jours plus tard. Avec tous ces délais et le deuxième tête-à-tête avec la psychologue, presqu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis les révélations de Scott à sa mère.

Stiles en était à près de deux mois de grossesse, et les nausées commençaient à le malmener. Son odeur changeait également, de même que sa relation avec les autres thérianthropes, en particulier les Canidés. Et surtout les mâles. Il les voyait comme une menace. Ou, du moins, son instinct les voyait comme telle. Une menace pour l'enfant qui grandissait en lui, et il les évitait un maximum, allant parfois jusqu'à s'isoler. Se rendre au lycée était de plus en plus difficile, d'autant qu'il y avait un risque que certains identifient son odeur comme celle d'une femelle en gestation. Certains de ses professeurs le regardaient déjà de façon étrange.

Un matin, alors qu'il était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, mit K.O par la simple odeur du café de son père, ce dernier parvint à le convaincre de ne plus se rendre en cours jusqu'à l'opération. Stiles lui-même convint que c'était la meilleure solution. S'il avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pour éviter de se retrouver seul chez lui, à tourner en rond et ruminer. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Alors, pour passer le temps et éviter le silence, il laissait la télévision allumée toute la journée, sur les programmes de téléfilms sentimentaux ou les séries policières. Pour se moquer de la bêtise du romantisme, et du manque de jugeote de ces flics en carton.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'il engloutissait un énorme pot de glace au caramel, chocolat et noix de macadamia après avoir vomis durant vingt minutes, il sentit quelque chose. Là, dans le creux de son ventre. Comme un pétillement. Comme de minuscules bulles qui auraient brusquement éclatées là où se trouvait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas.

Ce fut tellement soudain qu'il en avala sa glace de travers et toussa jusqu'à en devenir rouge comme une écrevisse, puis se figea, les yeux larmoyants, fixant le vide, sondant par l'esprit la profondeur de son cœur. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment senti … avait-il véritablement pu sentir bouger …

Il ne sentit plus rien de la journée et passa les heures qui suivirent à l'affut de la moindre sensation. Son père prit soin de rentrer tôt, afin de ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, mais Stiles ne le regardait pas, ne l'écoutait qu'à peine et répondait par monosyllabe. Et la sensation revint, tard le soir, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents, prêt à aller se coucher. Un frétillement, sous le nombril. La colère le submergea, comme souvent ces temps-ci, et il s'agrippa au bord du lavabo en se regardant dans le miroir, prêt à frapper, hurler. Mais il ne le fit pas. Les bras tremblants, il prit de grandes inspirations, lentes et profondes, pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père, qui encaissait beaucoup et ne lui faisait jamais la moindre remontrance. Il était là, à ses côtés, il le soutenait en silence, avec force.

Pourtant, il aurait pu s'énerver, lui crier qu'il avait été inconscient, qu'on ne buvait pas tant à son âge, qu'on ne buvait pas jusqu'à se faire sexuellement agressé par un inconnu, aussi fort soit-il. Evidemment, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se chercher des excuses, Stiles n'avait dit à personne que le mâle de cette nuit-là était un loup. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changer ?

Sa colère devint une haine froide, comme chaque fois qu'il repensait à cet homme. Mais son visage lui échappait et, petit à petit, son odeur aussi. Etait-ce vraiment lui l'inconscient ? La faute n'en revenait-elle pas à cet adulte qui l'avait brutalisé ?

Soupirant encore, Stiles ferma les yeux, enfin calmé, et envoya valser toutes ces questions. Peu importe. Tout serait bientôt fini.

...

Mais il le sentit, encore et encore, de plus en plus. La vie, en lui, se manifestait enfin, et il endurait ça avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Mais si, d'abord, cette sensation le dégoûta affreusement, elle eut tôt fait de lui faire très peur.

Car, ce qu'il sentait bouger était un être vivant. De quelques centimètres, certes, mais vivant tout de même. Et lui, il allait le tuer ? Parce que, comme il l'avait dit à la psychologue, il était trop lâche et refusait de prendre la responsabilité de lui donner la vie ?

Le doute commença à l'assaillir, et quelque chose en lui se révoltait de plus en plus. Cet instinct. Ce fichu instinct animal, propre aux thérianthropes, et, pire, l'instinct maternel qu'avait toute femelle et tout androgynus. Il était manipulé par ses propres émotions.

Le matin-même de son opération, qui avait lieu très tôt, son père, inquiet de ne pas le voir levé alors qu'ils devaient se rendre ensemble à la clinique dans une heure à peine, monta dans sa chambre. Et il trouva Stiles en larme, assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Très inquiet, le Shérif vint s'assoir à ses côtés et prit le risque de le prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois, son fils le laissa faire et vint même nicher son visage sur son épaule, dans le creux de son cou.

\- Fiston, chuchota le Shérif, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, gémit Stiles contre lui.

\- Je suis là, calmes-toi. On va y aller tous les deux, ça se passera bien.

Ce père, dépassé par les événements, pensait que la peur de son fils était concentrée sur l'opération en elle-même, et non sur l'acte. Car un avortement, chez un androgynus, ne se déroulait pas de la même façon que pour une femme : pour retirer le fœtus, le médecin allait devoir l'ouvrir sous anesthésie locale.

Mais Stiles, tout contre lui, eut un signe de dénégation de la tête, qui le surprit.

\- Je ne peux pas, papa, déclara-t-il en reniflant. C'est pas que j'ai peur c'est … que je ne peux pas.

Le Shérif en resta soufflé de surprise avant de se mettre à paniquer, ignorant totalement quoi faire et comment réagir. Evidemment, il appela Mélissa McCall.

...

L'opération fut reportée, et Stiles demanda à retourner voir cette psychologue qui l'avait d'abord si violemment énervé. Et finalement, il décida de renoncer à l'avortement, à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui étaient dans la confidence.

Son père, de son côté, retroussa ses manches, bien décidé à rester fort auprès de son fils durant les mois qui s'annonçaient.

Pour Stiles, qui dégageait à présent une odeur caractéristique de femelle enceinte, il n'était plus question d'aller au lycée. Mélissa ne cessa pas de le soutenir, jusqu'à l'accompagner elle-même au service gynécologique de l'hôpital, et Scott lui-même rendait visite à son meilleur ami tous les jours, même si cela signifiait se retrouver en première ligne face à ses sautes d'humeur. Et elles furent nombreuses, et violentes.

Stiles supporta très mal cette grossesse. Les nausées étaient terribles et durèrent longtemps, jusqu'au milieu de son second trimestre. Chaque fois qu'il sentait l'enfant bouger, soit il entrait dans une colère terrible, soit il devenait complètement apathique et sombre. Son père, inquiet pour lui, en arrivait, dans ces moment-là, à préférer ses crises de colère à ce silence inquiétant. Sans parler de ses fréquents vertiges et de sa faiblesse car Stiles, qui brûlait rapidement les graisses et son énergie depuis tout petit, ne parvenait pas à prendre suffisamment de force pour lui et le bébé qu'il portait, et paraissait maigre et fatigué.

Scott n'en finissait plus de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Et Stiles, au fil des mois, finit par porter toute cette rage qu'il ressentait pour le père de l'enfant, vers l'enfant lui-même. D'accord, il prenait la responsabilité de lui donner la vie, mais il n'était pas forcé de l'aimer, si ?

Il craqua une fois de plus, une nuit, dans son lit. Malmené par les mouvements du bébé, qui devenait plus fort, il était incapable de dormir. De jour comme de nuit. Torturé de fatigue, il se redressa, le corps brûlant et tremblant, et cria :

\- Mais arrête ! Arrête bordel, arrête !

Il le cria si fort qu'il en eut mal à la gorge. Presque immédiatement, la lumière du couloir s'alluma et les pas de son père se firent entendre. Puis il entra dans sa chambre. Stiles ne lui adressa qu'un coup d'œil rageur.

\- Quoi ?! lui balança-t-il, venimeux. J'arrive pas à dormir !

Le Shérif, fatigué lui aussi, soupira et s'appuya à la porte, puis lui répondit, hésitant :

\- Assieds-toi dans ton lit, et lit un livre.

Stiles eut un rire amer et le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est ça, grommela-t-il. Je vais lire !

Son père ne répondit pas, le regarda quelques secondes, puis s'en retourna dans sa chambre après avoir compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Stiles, gêné par son ventre et un mal de tête affreux, pleura en silence.

\- Saleté, grogna-t-il sans oser regarder la proéminence sous son tee-shirt.

Il avait très vite regretté de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'avorter. Ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre, il le haïssait, et il ne s'en voulait même pas. La culpabilité, il la ressentait face à son père, quand il se montrait violent et désagréable avec lui. Il se sentait toujours mal, après. Comme maintenant.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey !**

 **Je coupe votre lecture ici pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle (en fait, j'ai publié ce petit extra rien que pour ça, je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa plutôt que de vous balancer des news sans rien d'autre ... voilà) et je la fout au milieu du texte parce que les gens lisent rarement les annonces du début ou de la fin. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous lirez forcément ce petit mot, m'enfin j'ai toujours été naïve (bouéhéhéhéhéhéhé)**

 **Après "L'enfant loup", j'avais l'intention de commencer une autre fic, assez grande. Mais, entre temps, j'ai été contactée par une maison d'édition. Si si.**

 **Je ne me sens plus de joie ! Sans déconner, je fais pipi partout.**

 **hum**

 **Les éditions** _Men Over the Rainbow_ **me laissent ma chance ! Owiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous l'aurez deviné, ce sera effectivement un roman MM, et même avec des loups-garous pour tout vous dire :P**

 **Du coup, je ne publierai plus cette fic (logique non ?) mais je pense déjà à une autre ... damned !**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que si ça vous intéresse de suivre ma nouvelle vie d'auteure, j'ai créé ma page auteure sur fb, ici (enlève les espaces) : www . Facebook (. com et un slash) Morgan - Lebel - 1412549948785122 / , elle est toute belle toute neuve, et la bannière m'a été généreusement offerte par une graphiste de talent que je remercie fort fort fort fort ! (Red :3) Si, c'est bien moi, j'ai juste choisi un nouveau nom de plume, car je veux réserver Gabrielle pour les fics ;)**

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, Gabrielle ne disparaitra pas, je ne laisse pas tomber les fics ! Je serais juste un peu moins productive que ces dernières années :D**

 **Des bisous tout le monde ! Et un grand merci à vous tous, parce que je sais que si vous n'aviez pas été là pour me soutenir, je ne serais sans doute pas rester sur ff aussi longtemps, et l'éditrice ne m'aurait sans doute jamais contactée. :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

* * *

...

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Stiles en était à la moitié de son huitième mois de grossesse lorsque, alors que la matinée était bien avancée, son père le rejoignit dans le salon où le jeune androgynus, installé sur le canapé, regardait par la fenêtre, immobile et silencieux, pâle dans la maigre luminosité de ce mois de mars.

\- Fiston ? appela le Shérif. Je vais à San Diego. Pour le procès.

Stiles ne répondit que d'un faible bruit de gorge, sans bouger.

\- Mélissa, continua son père, est à l'hôpital pour la journée, mais Scott te rejoint dès que les cours sont terminés.

Stiles se contenta de cligner des yeux.

\- Fiston ? appela encore le Shérif, inquiet.

Enfin, son fils tourna vers lui son visage pâle et ses yeux fatigués. Le cœur du Shérif se serra. Malgré son ventre gros et rond, Stiles était maigre sous ses vêtements.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il, sans que ça ne provoque rien chez le jeune homme. Il est peut-être préférable que je reste avec toi, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien.

\- Non, ça va, répondit enfin Stiles en se frottant les yeux. J'ai mal dormi. Et j'ai mal au dos. Ça va aller, tu peux y aller. Et si jamais, j'appellerais Mélissa, t'inquiète pas.

Le Shérif resta là quelques instants, à regarder son fils, avant de finalement lui sourire timidement et le laisser seul.

Stiles, une fois son père parti, regarda dehors à nouveau. Certes, il avait très mal dormi, mais il se sentait également particulièrement engourdi aujourd'hui. L'enfant n'avait eu de cesse de remuer et remuer encore, comme s'il cherchait une position plus confortable.

Et puis, quelques heures plus tard, Stiles comprit, en ressentant les premières contractions, qu'il s'était en réalité retourné, prêt à venir au monde.

Les doigts tremblants, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le ventre incroyablement dur, il appela Mélissa McCall qui, immédiatement, lui annonça qu'elle envoyait une ambulance le chercher avant de lui donner des instructions :

\- Ecoute bien, Stiles. Contrairement aux femmes, tu ne peux pas évacuer les eaux, les choses vont donc devoir aller très vite, et les urgentistes vont venir chez toi accompagnés d'un chirurgien. Ils vont te faire une échographie, et s'ils voient que l'enfant est en danger, ou risque de se faire empoisonner, ils t'opèreront sur place, d'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

Oui, bien sûr. S'il avait été une femme, il aurait perdu les eaux, mais il ne l'était pas, et son enfant était donc, en ce moment, en train de barboter dans un liquide qu'il ne pouvait pas évacuer. Au risque de se noyer ?

La panique se fit plus forte, et il se mit à trembler. Sûrement pas, il n'avait pas enduré tout ça pour que son enfant meurt !

\- Si tu as mal, n'hésite pas à te lever et à marcher, continua Mélissa d'une voix calme. D'accord ? Mais, si tu as des vertiges, n'insiste pas et assieds-toi.

\- Ok, répondit Stiles en se levant.

Ses jambes tremblaient affreusement et une nouvelle contraction le fit siffler de douleur.

\- Ton père est déjà parti ? lui demanda l'infirmière.

\- Oui, ce matin.

\- Alors je vais rester au téléphone avec toi jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Mélissa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment ça va se passer si … enfin, si il … si … l'enfant … nait ici ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je … j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas …

Stiles sentit une bouffée de honte lui chauffer les joues, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, alors que son ventre se contractait encore, et il reprit :

\- Que je ne voulais aucun contact avec …

\- Le plus important pour l'instant c'est que ça se passe bien pour vous deux, d'accord ? le coupa Mélissa, non sans une certaine brusquerie.

\- Oui mais !

\- Stiles, c'est dangereux autant pour lui que pour toi ! Tu n'es pas dans une très bonne forme pour un accouchement, alors quoi que te disent les médecins et le chirurgien, tu les laisses faire, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme serra les dents et acquiesça, même si son interlocutrice ne pouvait le voir. Il avait honte ! Tellement honte de sa couardise !

L'ambulance ne mit pas dix minutes à arriver, et toutes les personnes qui en descendirent, quatre hommes et deux femmes, furent très gentilles avec lui, mais aussi et surtout autoritaires. Stiles se laissa manipuler, mais ne put retenir une certaine crispation lorsque l'un des médecins posa sur son ventre gonflé et contracté, la sonde de l'échographe, et il détourna les yeux, les dents serrées et les yeux emperlés de larmes.

Chaque échographie avait été pour lui une torture, un instant terriblement gênant entre lui et son corps, dans lequel il avait chaque fois eu l'impression de n'être pas à sa place. Pas une seule fois il n'avait regardé l'écran de l'échographe, il n'avait jamais posé aucune question, jamais rien voulu savoir. N'avait rien gardé de ces instants-là.

\- Relevons-le, décréta finalement le médecin en rangeant son matériel. L'enfant n'a pas totalement la tête en bas, il ne risque pas grand-chose je pense tant que tu restes debout, d'accord ?

Stiles acquiesça et se redressa, les jambes flageolantes. Il voyait double. Lorsqu'il monta dans l'ambulance et s'assit sur un siège bas, se laissant sangler sans protester, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas appelé son père.

...

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, il entendait les cris de son bébé. L'anesthésie l'engourdissait complètement, et le drap tendu sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de voir les détails de l'opération, et donc d'apercevoir l'enfant.

Mais, immédiatement, dès qu'il l'entendit, il sentit son corps se tendre, son instinct chercher. Son petit pleurait, et il n'était pas près de lui.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit l'infirmière à ses côtés. Tout s'est bien passé.

Elle se retourna et lança à la cantonade :

\- Sandrine n'est pas là ?

\- Arrêt maladie, lui répondit-on depuis le fond de la salle.

\- C'est elle qui devait prendre ce cas en charge non ?

\- Aucune idée !

L'infirmière soupira, puis revint à Stiles et lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle.

Stiles sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Car il avait été à deux doigts de réclamer.

Réclamer cet enfant qu'il avait détesté pendant des mois.

\- Vous allez être dans les vapes un petit moment, reprit l'infirmière à ses côtés, mais l'anesthésie devrait se dissiper d'ici une ou deux heures. En attendant, on referme. Comment vous vous sentez ?

Les cris du bébé cessèrent et Stiles entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre qu'il se sentait bien mais, au lieu de ça, il s'entendit dire :

\- Où il est ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit aussitôt l'infirmière en lui souriant pauvrement. Il a quitté la pièce.

Stiles dut, encore une fois, se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répondre, ne rien demander.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans sa chambre, encore un peu vaseux. Comme promis, l'anesthésie prenait doucement fin, et son ventre se rappelait à lui, douloureux. Le poids de son enfant n'était plus là. Il se sentait étrangement et désagréablement vide, et cette sensation le gênait. Il avait espéré ressentir du soulagement, une libération. Mais ce déchirement ? Non, certainement pas.

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il en était incapable de fermer les yeux, et pourtant il était si fatigué. Il aurait préféré dormir. Pour ne plus entendre ce que voulait son corps, ce qu'il réclamait.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta puis tourna la tête, qui lui parut incroyablement lourde. Une femme entra, très jeune, poussant un couffin de verre dans lequel se trouvait un petit paquet de linges bleus. Stiles retint son souffle, et l'odeur du nourrisson le frappa de plein fouet, si violemment que sa poitrine se serra et ses bras se mirent à trembler.

\- Voilà le petit ange, déclara la jeune infirmière avec un grand sourire heureux. Dès qu'il a été propre, on ne l'a plus entendu, un véritable amour.

Elle le sortit délicatement du couffin. Le petit paquet ne poussa pas un cri, ne fit pas un geste, mais Stiles se raidit. Elle n'allait quand même pas ?!

\- Non, tenta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Atten … ! Je !

Il tenta de reculer, de s'éloigner, comme si c'était possible, mais derrière lui il n'y avait que les coussins et un mur. L'infirmière lui mit le petit paquet dans les bras et Stiles les referma instinctivement, de façon à ce que l'enfant ne tombe pas. S'il avait continué à refuser, peut-être que cette jeune femme, tout à son ignorance de la situation, aurait insisté jusqu'à provoquer un incident.

L'odeur du petit explosa à ses narines et il eut un hoquet, incapable de décrocher son regard des deux yeux minuscules qui le fixait, grands ouverts, larmoyants, et d'un bleu océan profond, presque trop sombre.

Stiles ouvrit encore la bouche mais resta sans voix. Sur la tête du bébé, une masse incroyable de boucles noires ; il avait le front large, de grands yeux, des pommettes hautes et rondes mais un petit nez retroussé. Comme le sien. Et des grains de beauté déjà visibles en nombre important sur son visage rond, comme lui. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit si brusquement qu'il se sentit suffoquer. Il avait transmis ça. Lui. A cet enfant. Non : à son enfant.

L'émotion monta jusqu'à envahir ses yeux et il retint ses larmes de justesse. Puis, l'un des petits poings de l'enfant se referma sur la blouse blanche qu'il portait, et un cri hésitant, comme un couinement de chiot, sortit de la bouche du bébé, jaillit de sa poitrine minuscule. Cette fois, il ne put retenir cette émotion qui l'emplissait complètement, jusqu'à le noyer, et il sentit une larme brûlante dévaler sa joue droite. Quelque chose céda en lui. Dans son corps, dans son esprit. Il sentit ses épaules tomber, son ventre se relâcher ; ses jambes cessèrent de trembler et il soupira longuement, profondément, jusqu'à faire sortir quelque chose de lui. Et il n'eut plus de colère. Plus d'amertume. Plus aucune peur. Parce que cette petite chose qu'il avait dans les bras, cette petite chose fragile qui s'agrippait à lui, il l'avait créé. Tout seul. Il avait besoin de lui. Son fils avait besoin de lui, de sa chaleur et de sa protection.

Ravagé de honte mais d'un bonheur timide qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir, il pleura et resserra ses bras autour du bébé.

Un médecin entra alors dans la chambre et la jeune infirmière, souriante, se tourna vers lui.

\- Idiote, lui balança son supérieur.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça instantanément et elle papillonna des yeux, interdite. Le médecin, agacé, la bouscula un peu brusquement et s'avança vers Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il, la sage-femme en chef, chargée des naissances sous X, n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et cette jeune … personne ! N'était pas au courant.

Il tendit les bras, prêt à se saisir de l'enfant. Immédiatement, Stiles se raidit et un grondement sourd naquit de sa poitrine. Son bébé l'entendit, évidemment, et sursauta puis son visage se tordit et il hoqueta avant de se mettre doucement à pleurer, apeuré.

Le médecin se figea, n'osant plus un geste. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se faire mordre par une jeune mère maitrisant mal son instinct protecteur, et c'était une expérience désagréable.

\- Non, déclara finalement Stiles derrière ses larmes. Non, je … pardon mais je …

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la chambre, alors que Stiles ignorait quoi dire, comme s'expliquer. Il leva les yeux et soupira de soulagement avant de se remettre à pleurer. Son père, encore en tenu de Shérif, le fixa, puis regarda le petit paquet couinant qu'il tenait, et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres forment un « o » parfait.

\- Je suis désolé papa, gémit Stiles en resserrant ses bras sur son enfant. Je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas leur laisser …

Le Shérif regarda le médecin, qui regarda le Shérif puis l'infirmière. Puis il s'avança vers son fils.

\- Fiston, dit-il prudemment. Je ne sais pas si …

\- Papa, gémit encore Stiles en levant vers lui des yeux troublés, inondés de larmes. Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas …

L'enfant, troublé, poussa un nouveau couinement et son poing minuscule s'agrippa plus fort à la blouse. Le Shérif sentit, malgré son étonnement et sa peur, le soulagement décrisper ses épaules. Il sourit. Caressa les cheveux de son fils.

\- Je comprends fiston, dit-il d'une voix sûre et forte. Ça ira.

\- J'aimerais être sûr, déclara alors le médecin un peu brusquement. Vous le gardez finalement ?

Le mépris et l'agacement dans sa voix n'échappèrent pas au Shérif qui darda sur lui un regard autoritaire.

\- Oui, répondit Stiles dans un souffle, tout en recommençant à fixer le bébé au creux de ses bras.

\- Ecoutez, reprit le médecin avec un soupir agacé. J'ai déjà vu ça, des jeunes … parents, incapables de prendre la bonne décision, mais votre fils !

\- A fait son choix, le coupa le Shérif. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Je peux demander un suivi psychologique, vous savez ?!

\- Faites.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent puis, finalement, le médecin se détourna en soupirant et bouscula l'infirmière pour la forcer à sortir.

Le Shérif baissa ensuite la tête pour voir son fils passer, délicatement, un doigt sur la joue de l'enfant, qui avait cessé de couiner et le fixait simplement de ses grands yeux sombres, silencieux.

\- Il a peut-être raison papa, lui chuchota Stiles. Je ne sais pas … je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, déclara le Shérif avec un grand sourire. Je sais l'effet que ça fait de tenir son enfant dans ses bras et … moi non plus je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je t'ai aimé tout de suite, inconditionnellement, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Ne cherche pas la petite bête.

Stiles sourit doucement, puis renifla. Il avait cessé de pleurer mais ses joues pâles étaient toujours humides. Soudain, comme pour l'imiter, le petit sourit lui aussi, dévoilant ses gencives nues.

\- Regarde-le, souffla Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Je l'ai haï bêtement, et lui il ne m'en veut même pas, il me sourit.

\- Il a l'air aussi naïf que toi, déclara le Shérif, amusé.

Stiles pouffa de rire. Ce fut rapide, léger, mais il rit. Son père ferma les yeux et éprouva un soulagement au-delà de tout ce qui était possible. Presque neuf mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils sourire.

\- On y arrivera ? lui demanda Stiles en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Mais oui, lui sourit son père pour le rassurer. On y arrive pour deux, on peut y arriver pour trois ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant. L'important, c'est de lui trouver un prénom, non ?

\- Oui … choisis, toi.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? C'est ton bébé.

\- Papa, t'as été là pour moi, et moi je …

Le Shérif, un peu gêné, caressa l'épaule de son fils en souriant.

\- Je t'aime papa, déclara simplement Stiles.

\- D'accord, sourit son père. Laisse-moi réfléchir. En attendant, je vais appeler Mélissa. Elle pourra peut-être nous aider à dresser une liste de tout ce dont on va avoir besoin en priorité à la maison pour un nouveau-né.

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement et le regarda sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'il fut seul, un grand silence l'enveloppa, et il regarda de nouveau son enfant. Les paupières de ce dernier tombaient, doucement. Son visage était si parfait, si rond, et ses doigts étaient si petits ! Curieux, Stiles souleva la couverture bleue qui enveloppait le bébé et découvrit son corps minuscule habillé d'un body jaune. Il attrapa l'un de ses pieds, le tâta pour vérifier qu'il avait bien cinq orteils, puis fit de même avec l'autre pied. Agacé d'être ainsi manipulé alors qu'il ne voulait que s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue de la naissance, l'enfant couina de mécontentement et l'une de ses jambes tressauta. Stiles sourit et l'enveloppa dans la couverture en s'excusant. Il pourrait l'examiner tout à loisir plus tard, lorsqu'il serait chez lui.

Il se contenta de le regarder, tout simplement, en attendant que son père revienne. Le bébé finit par s'endormir, la bouche entrouverte, son petit poing toujours agrippé à lui. Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux, il en était incapable.

Et où était toute cette colère qu'il avait ressentie durant des mois ? Sa peur, sa honte ? Envolés. Gommés, effacés, soufflés par le regard et le sourire de cette petite créature, remplacés par l'amour d'un père pour son fils.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il au petit être qui dormait dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Son père revint quelques minutes plus tard, et dit :

\- Bah oui des couches, évidemment !

\- Chut ! répliqua aussitôt Stiles. Il dort.

\- Pardon. Tu ne veux pas le remettre dans le couffin ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Tu dois être fatigué.

\- Ça va. Papa ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Sincèrement, comment on va faire ?

\- Comme on a toujours fait : en se débrouillant.

Stiles sourit. Ses yeux piquaient de fatigue et son corps s'engourdissait à rester dans la même position, sans oublier la douleur qui pulsait doucement dans son ventre, mais il se sentait bien. Incroyablement serein. Une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

\- Wyatt, déclara soudainement son père avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Stiles, surpris.

\- Wyatt Wingfoot, dans les Quatre Fantastiques. J'ai toujours adoré ce personnage.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Papa …

\- Quoi, t'as dit que je pouvais choisir !

Stiles sourit, vaincu.

\- Ok, va pour Wyatt, soupira-t-il, mais je choisi son second prénom !

\- Comme tu veux, rétorqua son père, amusé.

\- Je vote pour Noah. Comme son papi. (ndla : on va faire comme si je n'avais pas appelé le Shérif John tout le long de la fic, hein XD On ne connaît le vrai prénom de ce monsieur que depuis très peu de temps après tout :P)

Le Shérif sourit à son tour, ému, et se pencha sur son petit-fils pour caresser le bout de son petit nez. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit pas un son, et une petite truffe noire et humide apparut au milieu de son visage.

\- Bienvenu, Wyatt Noah Stilinski, lui dit son grand-père.

...

Réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, Stiles se redressa, la tête lourde, et sortit de son lit. Les pleurs du petit Wyatt lui vrillaient les tympans.

Il s'approcha du berceau et le visage rouge et crispé de son fils lui apparut malgré l'obscurité. Immédiatement, le jeune papa sentit une pointe de stress faire battre son cœur plus vite. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et son père entra en se frottant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? lui demanda immédiatement Stiles, un peu dépassé par les événements.

Presqu'une semaine qu'ils vivaient à trois, et le souriant et silencieux Wyatt s'était transformé en démon hurlant qui ne cessait de crier et pleurer à la moindre contrariété, et la plupart du temps, son père ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Heureusement que papi était là.

\- Soit il est sale, soit il a faim, déclara ce dernier en sortant le petit du berceau.

\- Et il braille si fort pour ça ?! répliqua vivement Stiles.

Le Shérif sourit et le taquina en disant :

\- Tu braillais plus fort que ça, fiston !

Stiles bougonna, mauvais joueur, et regarda son père renifler la couche du nourrisson.

\- Rien, décréta le Shérif. Donc, il a faim.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine préparer un biberon et Stiles, encore en apprentissage, suivit du regard les gestes de son père. Après trois ou quatre tentatives de réhabilitation, les choses étaient revenues plutôt rapidement pour le Shérif, grâce à la présence de Mélissa McCall.

\- Donne, déclara Stiles en tendant les bras, lorsqu'il vit son père en difficulté avec le biberon.

Il le vissa lui-même, et c'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone du Shérif sonna.

\- Mince ! lança celui-ci. Il y avait une opération cette nuit, ils ont peut-être besoin de mon aide.

\- Vas-y, je m'en occupe, déclara Stiles.

Il prit le petit et son père retourna à l'étage. Dès que Wyatt sentit la tétine du biberon lui emplir la bouche, il cessa de pleurer et se mit à téter avidement en regardant son père. Celui-ci soupira puis leva la tête au plafond, s'étira les cervicales, et bâilla. Bien sûr, il savait que ce serait difficile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu chaque fois qu'il voyait son père bâiller ou courir d'un endroit à un autre.

De son côté, il était bien décidé à suivre sa scolarité, même depuis chez lui, mais il y avait des contraintes. Wyatt demandait une attention de tous les instants, et Stiles lui-même avait de fréquents rendez-vous chez le gynécologue et le psychologue. Heureusement que Mélissa, ou même Scott, n'hésitaient pas à jouer les nounous.

Scott. Qui n'avait pas approuvé. Scott, qui avait eu peur de voir ce bébé dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, attentif, protecteur. Et il souriait à Wyatt, il agitait son doudou devant son nez pour l'amuser, il le prenait même dans ses bras si besoin.

Stiles sourit et regarda son fils qui se remplissait la panse avec bonheur. Ce petit être qui avait si facilement fait disparaître la colère de son cœur. De nouveau, il le détailla.

\- T'as les cheveux très noirs, dit-il au nourrisson avec un sourire. Et les yeux qui tirent sur le vert. C'est pas de moi, tout ça.

Le petit le regarda dans les yeux, écoutant sa voix. Stiles s'installa dans le canapé, et dit :

\- C'est ton autre papa, ça.

Et l'image fut là. Le souvenir. Le visage de ce mâle, de cet homme, tel qu'il l'avait vu dans la chambre chez Lydia. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles fouilla sa mémoire. Oui, c'était lui. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Et, étrangement, il ne ressentait plus pour lui aucune colère. Une légère vague d'amertume, peut-être. Peu importe. Cet homme, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Une odeur très forte brouilla sa mémoire et Stiles grimaça avant de gémir en riant. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, son fils venait de faire ses besoins. Son père revint dans le salon à ce moment-là et fronça le nez.

\- A que voilà un bon gros caca au lactose ! déclara-t-il avec énergie.

Un peu gêné, Stiles éclata de rire.

Ils laissèrent le biberon dans la cuisine et remontèrent jusque dans la salle de bain où trônait une vielle table à langer, donnée généreusement par Mélissa, et ayant apparemment servie à changer Scott. Au moment où Stiles déposait Wyatt dessus, le téléphone du Shérif sonna de nouveau.

\- Je reviens, déclara celui-ci en partant dare-dare vers sa chambre.

Stiles hésita un bref instant. Il n'avait jamais changé son fils tout seul. Jusqu'à présent, son père avait réussi à se faire remplacer au commissariat, ne se déplaçant que s'il y avait des soucis, et Mélissa était là quand ce n'était pas lui. Mais là, il n'y avait que lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration – par la bouche, car l'air était vite devenu irrespirable – Stiles s'approcha du bébé qui le regardait venir gravement, immobile et calme sur sa table à langer. Mais, dès que son père posa ses mains sur lui, il poussa un cri de joie perçant et battit des jambes, tout joyeux. Stiles sursauta et fit un bon en arrière.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade. Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie !

Un rire lui fit tourner la tête et il vit son père, appuyé à la porte, qui riait, moqueur. Stiles poussa un grand soupir, la main sur la poitrine.

\- C'est pas drôle ! se plaignit-il.

\- C'est qu'un petit chiot, déclara le Shérif en s'approchant. Pas un dragon, il ne va pas te rôtir sur place.

\- Je vais le faire.

Le Shérif s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et regarda son fils faire une deuxième tentative. Stiles allait mieux, bien mieux. Il avait déjà repris des couleurs et souriait bien plus souvent. Au début, il avait été très surpris de ce changement chez son fils, mais Mélissa avait su le rassurer en lui disant que les bébés, parfois, avaient d'incroyables pouvoir curateurs. Evidemment, Stiles ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il était avant, impossible ; et il lui arrivait encore parfois de regarder dans le vide, l'expression assombrie. Mais les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux, maintenant.

Tout sourire, Wyatt gigota un peu mais se laissa manipuler par son père sans protester. Sitôt la couche partie, il se sentit manifestement plus libre car un jet d'urine vola dans les airs jusqu'au tee-shirt de Stiles qui glapit, indigné, amusé et surpris à la fois.

Encore une fois, le Shérif rit.

\- Je m'en doutais ! déclara-t-il. T'adorais faire ça toi aussi !

\- Génial, il m'a fait pipi dessus, hoqueta Stiles en tentant d'éloigner son tee-shirt mouillé de sa peau. Ah ! Pis ça, ça pue !

Il tenait la couche pleine à bout de bras, comme s'il craignait de la voir exploser.

\- Va falloir t'y habituer, déclara le Shérif avec philosophie. T'as pas fini d'en changer des couches.

\- Viens on la lance sur le volet du voisin, déclara Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- A Halloween peut-être. Change-le vite avant qu'il n'ait froid.

Stiles acquiesça et reprit sa tâche. Venir à bout de la couche propre lui prit plusieurs minutes et, une fois son petit changé, nettoyé et au sec, il le prit dans ses bras de façon à lui faire faire son rot, et déclara :

\- Bientôt faudra un brevet pour utiliser ces trucs ! C'est conçu par des ingénieurs ou quoi ?!

Dans ses bras, Wyatt éructa un petit hoquet repu et bâilla. C'était le signal.

Ils retournèrent se coucher. Le Shérif n'oublia pas de jeter la couche pleine dans la poubelle à l'extérieur. Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard, rebelote : Wyatt hurla à plein poumon, indigné de se sentir si mouillé alors que sa couche était si chaude l'instant d'avant.

...

Evidemment, le Shérif dut reprendre le travail, et Stiles se retrouva bientôt seul avec son enfant. S'il en ressentit un léger stress au début, il prit finalement la chose plutôt sereinement. Peut-être trop sereinement, d'ailleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en ouvrir à sa psychologue, qui le rassura bien vite en lui disant qu'une dépression post-natale s'apparentait plutôt à des pleurs, des crises de panique, et des envies irrépressibles de fuir loin. Puis elle lui dit, simplement, sans sourire mais sans se moquer non plus, qu'il s'était simplement découvert un très grand instinct maternel, et qu'il ne fallait en avoir ni peur ni honte.

Un jour, il n'eut d'autres choix que de demander l'aide de Scott, car il avait un rendez-vous de contrôle chez son gynécologue, l'un des derniers, et ne pouvait emmener Wyatt, car la poussette avait perdu une roue. Scott se sacrifia donc, et dut rester plus d'une heure seul avec le nourrisson.

Lorsqu'il entra chez son meilleur ami il était drogué de sucre et de café et tremblait un peu.

\- Je suis de retour très vite, le rassura Stiles en se hâtant d'enfiler son blouson. Il fait sa sieste là, donc tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est le surveiller. Il a mangé il y a une heure et je l'ai changé tout de suite après, alors il ne devrait rien réclamer.

\- Euh … d'accord, acquiesça Scott avant de déglutir et demander : et s'il réclame quand même, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- T'improvise. Mais t'inquiète pas, je reviens très vite.

Et Stiles partit. Scott se retrouva donc seul avec un bébé de quelques mois, de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de faire une gaffe.

Il passa les premières minutes à faire des allers-retours entre le berceau silencieux et la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, en se triturant les mains.

Lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé que Stiles sortait tout juste de l'hôpital et qu'il avait décidé de garder l'enfant, Scott avait eu très peur, et n'avait pas approuvé. D'autant que Stiles, lorsqu'il put enfin lui demander, fut incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait si brutalement changé d'avis. Il avait bien vu l'état de son meilleur ami durant cette grossesse difficile, et n'avait pas envie de le voir dépérir plus que ça, mais ça ne se produisit pas. Au contraire, Stiles revivait totalement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis, inquiet, Scott se pencha davantage sur le berceau, scrutant le visage endormi du bébé immobile. Très immobile. Trop immobile. La panique emballa son cœur et il se dépêcha d'appeler Stiles qui, évidemment, étant dans une clinique, avait éteint son téléphone. Alors il lui laissa un message, d'à peu près cette teneur :

\- Merde Stiles je ne sais pas quoi faire là, le petit est complètement immobile, je ne sais même pas s'il respire ! Ecoute, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de baliser, mais il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai lu un article hyper flippant sur la mort subite du nourrisson, comme quoi il s'arrêtait de respirer, comme ça, et là je crois qu'il ne respire plus ! Je fais quoi ?!

Un bip lui répondit, signe que le répondeur avait coupé la communication. Scott gémit, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, puis fit un tour sur lui-même en fixant son téléphone, comme s'il avait la réponse, avant de revenir vers le berceau pour s'y pencher à nouveau, la main gauche devant la bouche. Il n'osait même plus respirer. Et Wyatt qui ne bougeait plus !

Complètement en panique, il appela sa mère.

...

Lorsqu'il sortit du cabinet, exactement cinquante-deux minutes plus tard, Stiles vit qu'il avait reçu deux messages. Le premier était de Scott. Et lorsqu'il l'écouta, il s'élança en vitesse dans la rue, paniqué, avant d'écouter le second message qui, lui, était de Mélissa, qui lui disait ceci :

\- Bonjour Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis avec Scott, et Wyatt dort comme un petit ange. Mon fils n'est qu'un idiot qui lit trop de connerie sur Internet ! Ne t'en fais pas, tout va très bien.

Soupirant, Stiles s'arrêta de courir et maudit Scott de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, son meilleur ami l'accueillit avec un sourire désolé.

\- T'es pas dingue ?! lui balança Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air de chien battu de Scott. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Et moi alors ! rétorqua Scott en gémissant. J'ai failli m'évanouir de peur ! Il était là, dans son berceau, complètement immobile !

\- Il dormait, Scott, déclara Mélissa en se levant du canapé, portant dans ses bras un Wyatt somnolant. Il aurait besoin d'être changé.

Stiles soupira en souriant et prit les choses en main. Scott, pour sa part, gagna la cuisine pour se servir une bonne rasade de coca-cola. Mélissa suivit le jeune papa jusque dans la salle de bain à l'étage, et resta à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Très bien, répondit Stiles en sortant une couche propre du paquet en utilisant sa main droite, tout en gardant sa main gauche sur la poitrine de son fils. C'était le dernier rendez-vous. On ne voit même plus la cicatrice.

Mélissa sourit puis le regarda changer le petit avec dextérité. Quatre mois seulement, et il semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Wyatt, une fois propre, gazouilla de contentement et attrapa l'un de ses pieds pour le porter à sa bouche. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud, et le petit était rarement vêtu, son père se contentant de le laisser ramper au sol avec sa couche.

\- Stiles, déclara-t-elle subitement, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu n'as plus voulu avorter ?

Stiles la regarda, surpris qu'elle aborde ce sujet ici et maintenant, puis eut un léger sourire amer et répondit :

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'as dit l'avoir senti bouger, reprit Mélissa avec un doux sourire.

\- Mmh.

\- Stiles, tu n'étais qu'à huit semaines de grossesse à ce moment-là.

Sans répondre, le jeune papa prit son fils dans ses bras et leva les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Les premiers mouvements se font sentir aux alentours de la vingtième semaine, reprit la mère de Scott avec douceur. Il est impossible que tu l'ais senti si tôt.

\- Non, souffla Stiles avec un signe de tête. Non, je l'ai senti.

\- Stiles, le fœtus est trop petit à ce moment du développement pour toucher les parois utérines. Tu n'as pas pu le sentir. Je suis désolée je … j'aurais peut-être dû te le dire à ce moment-là mais …

Stiles sourit et lui demanda calmement :

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit Mélissa à son tour. J'ai peut-être … vu un petit espoir.

Wyatt poussa un cri content et gigota de tous ses membres, les yeux verts pétillants.

 _..._

 _Près de trois ans plus tard …_

Stiles soupira, s'installa à la table du salon, et fit glisser vers lui le dossier sensible sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment. Dans la maison, c'était le calme absolu. Wyatt avait enfin accepté d'aller se coucher après presque une demi-heure de négociation. Depuis que ce petit avait appris à parler, c'était un vrai politicien ! Et faire sa sieste n'était plus une priorité pour lui, maintenant qu'il devenait un grand.

Posant son téléphone sur la table à côté de lui, juste à côté du baby-phone, Stiles se plongea dans le dossier.

Pour en sortir vingt minutes plus tard lorsque son téléphone vibra. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Scott, il décrocha.

\- Hey ! lança-t-il avec entrain. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Salut ! répondit immédiatement Scott. Je suis de retour dans le coin !

\- Sans déconner, c'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, on a quelques jours de vacance avant le début des partiels. Ça te dit qu'on se voit demain ? Kira sera là.

\- Aucun problème !

\- Génial. A quinze heures au parc ? J'amène un fringue, pour Wyatt.

\- Super. A quinze heures ! Il sera content de vous voir tous les deux, et encore plus de ne pas être obligé de faire sa sieste !

Scott rit et ils raccrochèrent. Son meilleur ami étant partit pour l'université, ils avaient moins d'occasions de se voir, mais Scott s'arrangeait toujours pour revenir à Beacon Hills, le plus souvent accompagné de sa fiancée.

Ravi, Stiles se remit au travail, souriant déjà en imaginant la bouille de son fils s'illuminer de joie lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il verrait son tonton Scott demain au parc.

Evidemment, il ne se doutait pas que cette simple sortie allait bouleverser sa vie.

* * *

Voilà ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, ce que raconte ce petit extra se passe chronologiquement entre le chap 1 et le chap 2 de la fic, je trouvais ça intéressant de découvrir Stiles durant cette période difficile, et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mais en y réfléchissant maintenant, je me rends compte que tout le texte ou presque est quand même vachement déprimant O.O

C'est une réussite, vraiment -_-"

Bref. Un autre petit extra voit lentement le jour dans mon cerveau encombré de bêtises, et devrait être centré sur Tallulah ... mais rien n'est sûr, du tout ! D'autant que j'ai eu une autre idée de fic ... sans compter ce roman, qu'il faut que je termine pour une deadline assez courte.

Je suis foutue. Foutue. Foutue !

Et j'adore ça :3

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit texte ? Bien ? En trop ? J'aurais pu éviter ? Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête définitivement cette fic et que je fasse mon deuil ? Allez-y, mes p'tits loups, je suis prête à tout entendre ;)

Des bisous baveux à tous !


End file.
